tsuki no tamashi
by hannita asakura
Summary: los padres de Naruto murieron cuando el nacio, ahora es su deber cuidar de su hermana, aun a pesar de que no se encuentre junto a él. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki no tamashi(alma de luna)

por hannita asakura:

Prólogo

Konohagakure no sato, cubierto en estos instantes por el manto nocturno, era conocida como una de las villas más fuertes y pacíficas, pero ahora, esa paz se ha visto rota, las alarmas suenan por todo el lugar, y los civiles se encuentran en refugios, mientras los shinobis se dirigen al campo de batalla para tratar de detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos, kyubi no youko, mientras su líder llega al lugar.

-En una de las habitaciones del hospital de konoha, se encuentran dos hombres cerca de la cama, viendo por última vez a la persona que se encuentra tendida en esta, cubierta por una manta de color blanco manchada de sangre, sin decir nada, uno de los dos hombres se pone de píe tomando en sus manos uno de los dos pequeños bultos que se pueden apreciar dentro de una improvisada cuna, comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, seguido del otro hombre, mientras el llanto de un bebé comienza a escucharse en el lugar que acaban de dejar, como presintiendo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir-Minato, esto se ha complicado aún más, los jounin no pueden continuar en el frente- Un hombre de largo cabello blanco le conectaba algo triste al que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña criatura-.

-Mientras sostenía con más fuerza al pequeño bulto entre sus manos- Lo sé sensei, es por eso que ya he tomado una desición-Lo miró seriamente mientras detenía su andar- Mi pequeño será el salvador de este lugar, he decidido utilizar esa técnica-Informó mientras continuaba con su camino-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendido mientras tomaba posición junto a él-¿Estas loco?, tú esposa acaba de fallecer, sabes muy bien que ahora esos pequeños dependen de ti más que nunca, y si cometes la estupidez de realizar ese jutsu, los dejarás solos y desamparados- Trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero el hombre siguió con su trayecto-.

-Lo sé, se que eso pasará, pero no hay otra solución- El ambiente se volvió demasiado pesado, antes de que volviera a hablar- Prométeme que cuidaras de ellos y velarás por su seguridad, y especialmente, que harás que todos en la aldea lo consideren como un héroe, por que eso es lo que será, el héroe que controlará a esa bestia para salvarlos- Sin esperar siquiera que el individuo le contestará, desapareció del lugar en una rayo de color amarillo-.

-Minato- Susurró simplemente antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección que segundos antes había tomado su ex alumno-.

-El lugar se encontraba completamente devastado, los cuerpos de los que anteriormente habían sido ninjas de Konoha, se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar-¡Resistan un poco más, el cuarto esta a punto de llegar!-Y como si de una invocación por parte del hombre se tratara, una enorme nube de humo cubrió el lugar, apareciendo después un enorme sapo y sobre él, el rubio, justo en frente de la gran bestia de nueve colas-.

-_Supongo que este es el momento de la despedida pequeño, creo que no mereceré tu perdón por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo único que espero, es que protejas a tu hermana, como yo quisiera hacerlo con ambos-_Suspiró profunda mente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pequeño rubio, que solamente lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de ternura y pureza, sin comprender nada de lo que el hombre pensaba-_Kushina, ojala me perdones por la condena que acabo de poner sobre los hombros de nuestros pequeños-_Comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos antes de realizar su técnica de sellado, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de perderse en la inconciencia fueron los sollozos del pequeño-_Naruto, espero que algún día me comprendas, eres la única persona capaz de cargar con esta responsabilidad, eres el único capaz de hacerlo- _Su cuerpo comenzó a doler como nuca antes había hecho-_Kushina…-_Murmuró antes de ser cubierto por una capa de luz que lo segó-.

-La enorme rana desaparecía por la falta de chacra de su convocador, dejando caer al duro suelo el cuerpo del hombre, que aún con sus últimas fuerzas, abrazaba el cuerpo del pequeño niño, cuando estaba a punto de golpear con el suelo, fue atrapado por un par de personas- Sensei, sensei-Llamaba un chico que tenía parte de su cara cubierta por una máscara-.

-Es inútil seguir llamándolo Kakashi, _el idiota usó esa técnica-_Comentó triste y a la vez serio el peliblanco, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura-.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente ha hecho, Jiraiya?-Una tercera voz se dejo escuchar detrás de ellos, no tuvieron que girar para darse cuenta que era el anterior hokage del que se trataba-.

-Sarutobi-sensei- Hablo el hombre aún observando a su antiguo alumno- Él ha hecho de su hijo un héroe, y pidió que fuera tratado como tal- Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar-El kyubi no será más una amenaza- Concluyó perdiéndose de la vista de los que comenzaban a acercarse-.

-Ya veo- Susurró, dirigiendo su viste hacia el hombre caído-_Trataré de que tu voluntad sea cumplida-._

Cuatro años después.

-En un edificio no muy grande, se podía observar a tres ancianos que miraban por un espejo hacia un pequeño salón donde se encontraban varios niños, entre ellos, se podía observar a dos pequeños rubios que jugaban juntos, solos, apartados hasta de las mismas personas que los cuidaban, se puede observar como uno de ellos, más precisamente el pequeño niño se levanta y se dirige corriendo hacia donde se encuentran una cierta cantidad de juguetes, se acerca a tomar uno, cuando un niño de cabello castaño se interpone en su camino, y al ver como el pequeño rubio toma uno de los juguetes que él quería tomar, comienza a llorar, llamando la atención de una joven que se encontraba a su cuidado, la cual se acerca a ambos, y al ver llorar al niño, dirige una mirada llena de odio hacia el ojiazul-¿Ahora que le has hecho, demonio?, ya me tienes harta de que siempre dañes a los demás niños, ellos también tienen derecho a jugar con los juguetes- lo tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y la jalo hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerrada- Te quedarás ahí sin probar bocado hasta que reflexiones sobre tus modales, pequeño demonio-.

-Pero, yo no el hice nada, yo solo…-Trato de hacerle saber la verdad, pero es interrumpida por un grito de la joven-.

-¡BASTA YA DE PRETEXTOS!, siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre quieres culpar a los demás por tus actos, si tan solo fueras un poco más amigable como tu hermana- Murmuró antes de lanzarlo dentro de la puerta-.

-¡No!, no el haga eso a Naruto ni-chan- Interrumpió la pequeña rubia que se había acercado al ver al escena- El no hizo nada malo, solamente traía una muñeca para mi-Habló derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- No vuelva a meterlo ahí dentro- pidió tristemente-.

-Tú siempre intercediendo por este monstruo - Le amenazó- _realmente tú no eres una mala niña, pero este chiquillo siempre te causa problemas-._

-Ni-chan no es un monstruo, la monstruo es usted por meterlo ahí todos los días-Lo defendió-.

-¡Si sigues molestándome, tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo!-Le dijo al momento de tomarla por las muñecas y levantar una de sus manos amenazantemente-.

-¡No por favor!-El niño se había acercado nuevamente a la muchacha y ahora le miraba suplicante desde sus piernas-Ino-chan no ha hecho nada malo, enciérreme solamente a mí-Le pidió-.

-Como estas dispuesto a proteger a tu hermana, te quedarás el doble de tiempo, cumpliendo también su castigo- Cerró la puerta de un golpe, metiendo inmediatamente la llave en ella para encerrarlo completamente- Y no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos nuevamente-tomó a la niña de la mano y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños- Y tu se una buena niña, si no quieres que deje más tiempo encerrado a tu hermano- Le comento-.

-Pe…pero a ni-chan le da miedo estar encerrado en ese lugar, dice que esta muy oscuro-Le comentó mientras era llevada a otro lugar-.

-Calla de una vez, debe aprender a soportar la oscuridad, ahora ve a sentarte y no hagas ruido-.

-Hai- Contesto tristemente, yendo a sentarse donde minutos antes se encontraba junto al otro pequeño-.

-Detrás del enorme espejo que cubría una de las paredes del salón, los tres ancianos miraban la escena, uno de ellos especialmente enojado por al situación- Esto no es lo qué el cuarto quería de sus hijos- Comento a sus acompañantes-.

-Lo sabemos, es por esa razón que el concejo te ha propuesto la adopción de la pequeña-Hablo su ex compañero de equipo-.

-Lo sé, pero seria aceptable si la adopción fuera para ambos, no es bueno separarlos, después de todo, son hermanos-.

-Sarutobi, sabes perfectamente que nadie aceptaría eso, después de todo, la mayoría de la aldea sabe que el tiene al kyubi- Hablo la mujer del grupo-.

-Lo sé, pero si también supieran de quien son hijos- Trato de decir, pero su compañera lo interrumpió-.

-Tú mismo has dicho que eso no es recomendable, si las personas de otras aldeas lo supieran, tratarían de vengar los actos del cuarto en ellos-.

-Hmp- Se quedó pensativo por un momento, comenzó a salir de la habitación-Pensaré sobre su propuesta- Y salió completamente del lugar- ¿Tú que piensas?-Pregunto sin voltear a ver a un sujeto de cabello blanco que se encontraba recargado fuera de la habitación-.

-Tú tienes la última palabra- Desapareció del lugar después de decir esas simples palabras-.

-Cuando habían cerrado el cuarto donde se encontraba, se dirigió a una de las esquinas de este y se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera abrasar sus piernas, comenzó a sollozar lo bastante bajo para que esa señorita no pudiera escucharlo y lo castigará más-¿Por qué me trata de esta manera?, yo nunca le he hecho nada- Decía mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza- Este lugar me da miedo- Fue lo último que dijo-.

-No llores por favor, no debes de llorar, eres una persona fuerte- Una voz frente al chico se escuchó, causando que este se asustará, lentamente comenzó a subir la cabeza en dirección de aquella persona-.

-¿Qui….quién eres?-pregunto al encontrarse cara a cara con esa persona-.

-Abrió una de las puertas que permitían el acceso al lugar donde se encontraban los niños, se acercó sin decir una sola palabra hacia la pequeña rubia que miraba tristemente una de las puertas que se encontraban cerradas- Ino-chan- La llamo y cuando esta volteo a verle, le regalo una sonrisa- Prepara todas tus cosas y las de Naruto-kun, se irán conmigo- Una enorme sonrisa se dejo ver por parte de la pequeña-.

-Pe…pero ni-chan esta castigado, no puede salir de ese lugar hasta la noche- Le comunicó señalando el lugar-.

-No e preocupes, su castigo ha sido retirado- Miró furiosamente a la joven que se había acercado a él, para preguntarle sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta solamente giro la cabeza-.

-Ho…hokage-sama, ¿qué…qué esta pasando?- Le pregunto-.

-Hana, se que haces un buen trabajo con los pequeños que se encuentran en este lugar, les das el cariño que sus padres les hubieran dado si aún vivieran, pero me temo que me llevaré a estos pequeños, ya no te causarán más problemas, se que los extrañaras mucho- Dijo con irónicamente- Sin pedir permiso ni mucho menos, se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba el pequeño, realizo una serie de sellos, y al poner su mano sobre la puerta, esta se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, al abrirse completamente, pudieron observar al pequeño de pie frente a esta, sin ningún rastro de haber llorado en todo el día- Naruto, ven conmigo, los llevaré a otro lugar- Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del niño y salió corriendo a abrazar al anciano-.

-Gracias jiji-Le dijo- _Creo que ese sujeto decía la verdad después de todo-_Pensó mirando a su pequeña hermana-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, esta es mi nueva historia, seria la tercera de Naruto que escribo, espero saber que les ha parecido el prologo, y si les gusto, para poder subir el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo primero

**Tsuki no tamashi**

Capitulo primero

-Habían salido de aquella institución hacía ya unos cuantos minutos, cargaban en sus pequeñas espaldas las pocas pertenencias que tenían, siguiendo de cerca al hokage, caminaban por las calles de la aldea, calles que nunca en su vida habían pisado por encontrarse viviendo en aquel frío orfanato, por lo cual, sus rostros mostraban gran entusiasmo girando de aquí para allá observando detenidamente el lugar- Wow, ¡esto es genial!, nunca había visto este lugar, me va a gustar vivir en otro lugar, ¿no lo crees Ino-chan?-Su pregunta iba cargada con cierto tono de alegría que contagio a la otra pequeña-.

-Tienes razón nichan-Contesto con gran entusiasmo-Creo que este lugar estará mejor, _eso espero, no me gusta ver a nichan llorar cuando le tratan mal, seguramente aquí no tendrá que estar protegiéndome de los niños malos-_fueron sus pensamientos mientras en su cara formaba una enorme sonrisa, equiparable con la de su rubio hermano-.

-Una sensación de ser observado lo invadió de repente, paró de pronto de seguir al viejo hombre y lentamente giró su rostro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban varios sujetos, los cuales lo miraban con extrema repulsión y odio, los miró por un momento antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que decían- Veo que el monstruo se pasea como si nada por la aldea-Comento un sujeto de cabellos castaños que se encontraba en el centro de los demás-.

-Si, seguramente en el lugar donde se encontraba antes, se fastidiaron de él y lo corrieron-Comentó fastidiado otro de ellos-.

-Eso parece ser, creo que ahora somos nosotros los que van a tener que soportar al chico zorro- Antes de que los demás pudieran hablar, una mirada de completa severidad y enojo por parte del sandaime hizo que todos ellos voltearan el rostro hacia la dirección contraria, y continuaran con sus actividades anteriores-.

-Pasos sus manos por los hombros del pequeño, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-Naruto, no les tomes importancia, vamos al lugar que les mencione- Jalo al chico de la muñeca, comenzaron a caminar hasta detenerse frente a un edificio, subieron sus escaleras y dejaron de caminar al encontrarse con una puerta-Chicos, este será su hogar de ahora en adelante-Les dijo mientras abría la puerta-.

-¿En serio?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, entrando al pequeño departamento-.

-Si-Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, se adentro en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras él- ¿Pueden venir un momento pequeños?-Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, los dos rubios se acercaron a él con una enorme sonrisa- _No quiero romperse alegría, pero es necesario que se enteren, es mi deber comentarles al respecto, se que son muy chicos aún para tomar una desición, pero…-._

Flash back

-La oficina del hokage se encontraba ocupada en estos momentos por cinco personas, ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, solamente se miraban bajo un pesado silencio- Bien, ¿a qué se debe su repentina aparición?-Preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad detrás de su escritorio-.

-Sarutobi- Hablo uno de los que habían llegado- Seré claro y preciso, venimos a hablarte sobre la adopción de la menor de los Uzumaki-.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-El sannin de cabellera blanca había hablado, levantándose de suposición en la pared-.

-Lo que acaban de escuchar- Contesto la anciana miembro del concejo de la aldea, que se encontraba en la habitación- Inoichi Yamanaka nos ha pedido la custodia de la pequeña- Señaló a la otra persona junto a ellos- Y todo el concejo piensa que es lo mejor para ella-.

-¿Qué hay del chico?-Se apresuró a preguntar el invocador de sapos-.

-Se miraron entre ellos tres y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar- Ambos tiene las características de un Yamanaka, pero…, mi esposa solamente esta dispuesta a hacerse cargo de uno de ellos, además de que no creo estar lo suficientemente preparado para cuidar del pequeño, no sabría actuar debidamente si llega a suceder algo extraño con, bueno, con lo que tiene en su interior –Argumentó el rubio de larga cabellera-.

-Ya veo- Fue la respuesta vaga del anciano hokage-.

-Es necesario que des la aprobación para que esto sea más rápido- Intervino nuevamente el anciano, ex-compañero del tercero-.

-Lo consultaré con ellos- Giro sobre su asiento dándoles la espalda a los presentes-.

-Toma en cuenta que es lo mejor para ella- Después de esas palabras, tres personas salieron de la oficina, dejando el ligar en un completo silencio-.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?-Pregunto dando la espalda a la única persona en el lugar-.

-Que tu tienes la última palabra- Una nube de humo ocupo el lugar donde se encontraba el ermitaño-.

-Es lo que pensé. Dio un profundo suspiro hundiéndose en sus pensamientos-.

Fin del flash back

-Dio un suspiro y miro a ambos rubios que esperaban pacientes a lo que tenia que decirles- Verán, esto es realmente algo que no creo que les guste mucho, pero es mi deber hablarlo con ustedes- Esperó un momento antes de volver a hablar-El día de ayer, se me ha informado que una familia quiere adoptar a Ino-chan-Los niños lo miraron extrañados, y el comprendió que no habían entendido exactamente lo que quería decir- Eso quiere decir, que quieren que viva con ellos, pero también, significa que ustedes estarán separados, ni vivirán juntos-.

-¿Po…por qué?-Pregunto la pequeña abrazando a su hermano junto a ella- Yo no quiero dejar solo a Naruto nichan- Comenzó a llorar aforrándose fuertemente al pequeño rubio, quien solo miraba tristemente al anciano frente a él-.

-_Lo que ese señor me dijo…lo que me dijo, es verdad-_Pensó mientras las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido poco tiempo atrás volvían a su mente-.

Flash back

-Vio con tristeza, como la puerta delante suyo era cerrada, quedando dentro de ella en una profunda oscuridad, se sentó en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación abrazando sus piernas los más fuerte que podía, tratando de suprimir sus pequeños sollozos- No debes llorar, eres un niño fuerte-Una voz se dejo escuchar frente suyo, lentamente levanto el rostro, con miedo de encontrar realmente a una persona delante de él-.

-Frente al pequeño, un hombre de pie se encontraba, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos- ¿Qui…quién es usted? ¿cómo entro en este lugar?-Lo miró por un momento tratando de controlar su miedo-¿Hanna-san también lo castigo encerrándolo aquí?-La inocente pregunta del pequeño, causo que la mirada del hombre se entristeciera más-.

-No, Hanna-san no me ha encerrado aquí- Se arrodillo frente al rubio y acarició un poco sus rebeldes cabellos-Creo que mi nombre no es importante, pero lo que he venido a hacer e este lugar si lo es-Ayudo al pequeño a ponerse de pie-Y lo que hago aquí, es ayudarte a que dejes de llorar-Le limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas-.

-Pero, este lugar me da miedo, Hanna-san dice que este es el lugar que merezco por portarme mal- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente-.

-Eso esta a punto de cambiar-Le dijo, el pequeño lo miró sin comprender a que se refería-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

-Veras pequeño- Comenzó colocándose a la altura del rubio- A partir de ahora, las cosas en tu pequeña vida cambiaran, sandaime-sama te sacará de este lugar- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto ilusionado-.

-Así es, pero, algo más importante pasará, el los llevará a ti y a tu hermana a una casa solo para ustedes dos- Tomo una pequeña pausa, y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros- Él les dirá algo que no les gustará, pero debes de aceptarlo, es por el bien de la pequeña Ino-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?, no entiendo- Le dijo honestamente-.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, pronto llegará el hokage, deja de llorar, pronto lo entenderás, y cuando eso pase, nos volveremos a ver- El hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer del lugar, la puerta frente al pequeño comenzó a abrirse dejando ver al viejo hombre

-Naruto, ven conmigo, los llevaré a otro lugar- Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del niño y salió corriendo a abrazar al anciano-.

-Gracias jiji-Le dijo- _Creo que ese sujeto decía la verdad después de todo-_Pensó mirando a su pequeña hermana-.

Fin del flash back

-_El dijo que debía de aceptar, pero…_¡no!-Dijo finalmente llamando la atención del viejo- No quiero que se lleven a Ino-chan, yo soy el responsable de su seguridad, yo la cuidaré- Le dijo, con la seriedad que solamente un niño puede tener-.

-Una sonrisa se formó en la boca del anciano- Lo sabia- Respondió- Lastima, la familia Yamanaka se quedará sin hija- Les dijo-.

-¿E…eso significa?-Pregunto esperando que sea verdad-.

-Si querida, que yo les dije que lo consultaría con ustedes, y como no han aceptado, no habrá ninguna adopción-.

-Gracias oji-chan- Gritaron al mismo tiempo lanzándose a abrazarlo-.

-Bien, bien, no se preocupen más, como tendrán su propio lugar, yo me encargaré de darles algo de dinero para que coman-Los miro- Pero también algunos de mis ninjas los estarán vigilando, ustedes son muy pequeños aún-.

-Lo que sea, con tal de estar cerca de Ino-chan- Le contesto-.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso- Se puso un poco serio- Tengo que regresar a la oficina, más tarde enviaré a uno de mis ANBUS para ver como se encuentran, por el momento, acomódense en este lugar-Comenzó a caminar, y antes de salir del departamento, colocó algo de dinero en la mesita- Tómenlo, vayan a comprar algo de comer, y de paso den una vuelta por la aldea ,estoy seguro que les gustará- salió con paso lento y comenzó a alejarse- _Espero que esta haya sido una buena idea-_De un salto desapareció del lugar-.

-Vieron como el hokage salía, y cerraba la puerta, giro su rostro en busca del de su pequeña hermana y le regalo una sonrisa- Elige primero donde dormirás, luego iremos a ver la aldea como el viejo nos dijo- le ofreció-.

-Esta bien nichan- Se apresuró a buscar entre las pocas puertas con las que contaba el lugar, hasta que encontró la que la llevaba hasta la habitación- Nichan, mira-Le dijo emocionada-.

-Cuando entro al lugar de donde la chica le llamaba, se encontró con una pequeña litera en una de las esquina, cerca de la ventana-Genial-Dijo-.

-Sip, pero yo pido la de arriba- Dijo comenzando a subir en esta-.

-Esta bien Ino-chan- Puso su mochila en la que sería su cama de ahora en adelante y prosiguió a sentarse en esta- Vamos Ino-chan, tengo hambre- Le comentó a la pequeña. La cual asomó la cabeza desde la parte superior de la cama-.

-Si, no hemos comido nada desde ayer- Le dijo, bajando de donde se encontraba- Vamos de una vez- Tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, tomo el dinero que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y abrió la puerta, solamente espero a que el rubio cerrara la puerta y comenzó a correr nuevamente con él escaleras abajo-Busquemos un lugar donde vendan algo bueno- Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al llegar a las calles de la aldea, veían con asombro todos los puestos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?-Le pregunto a quien tomaba de la mano-.

-Mmm, no se, tal vez algo de ramen, aquella vez que Hana-san nos dio un poco, me encanto, bueno, a partir de ese día no volvió a darnos, pero quiero probarlo nuevamente-Le sonrió, causando que la pequeña le mirara un poco triste-.

-_Eso fue apenas la semana pasada nichan, pero dijo que no nos daría más, por que no quería complacerte-_Miró con tristeza al pequeño, y comenzó a caminar con más velocidad- Pues vayamos a buscar algo de ramen nichan- Lo jalo de la mano, recorrieron todas las calles en busca de algún puesto de ramen, aunque, ella sentía muy bien como la gente que pasaba a su lado, miraban con enfado a su hermano-.

-_Esas personas…-_Pensaba el rubio mientras era arrastrado por su imoto_- Esas persona me miran raro, espero que Ino-chan no se de cuenta, ella se siente mal cada que esto pasa-_Comenzó a caminar más rápido tratando de salir del lugar lo antes posible-.

La sala de reuniones en la torre del hokage, se encontraba en completo silencio, los presentes miraban al anciano esperando una respuesta, esperando a que se decidiera a habla.

-Bien Sarutobi, ¿qué has resuelto?-Pregunto con impaciencia la anciana-.

-Hice como les había comentado, hable con ellos, y no han aceptado, así que…, la adopción no se llevará a cabo- Fueron sus palabras-.

-Ya veo, espero que esa sea la mejor opción que se te ha ocurrido, si algo malo llegará a pasarle a ella, el chiquillo se saldrá de control-La sala comenzó a ser abandonada por ambos miembros del concejo-.

-Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro- _Eso es lo que yo espero, en verdad-._

-Habían encontrado un pequeño puesto, entraron en él, y lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a los asientos para ver al señor que se encontraba del otro lado- Disculpe señor-Llamó el pequeño- ¿Podría atendernos?-Pidió amablemente-.

-Giro levemente su riostro al escuchar una voz llamándole, tuvo que acercarse a la barra para poder distinguir a sus nuevos clientes, una sonrisa se asomó en su cara antes de dirigirles la palabra-¡Oh!, si solo son un par de pequeños, díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-.

-La sonrisa que mostró el señor, le agrado a la niña-_Este señor no mira feo a Naruto nichan, _bueno señor, ¿podría darnos dos platos de ramen?-.

-Enseguida pequeña- Dio media vuelta comenzando a preparar la orden-.

-¡Si!- Grito feliz- Por fin podremos comer Ino-chan- Le comentó emocionado a su hermana-.

-Así es Naruto-kun-.

-_¿Naruto?-_Sus acciones se detuvieron por un momento mientras se ponía a pensar-_Así que ese pequeño es el niño, por esa razón me parecía familiar- _Giro un poco la cabeza al ver salir a su hija de alrededor de doce años de edad, esta se acercó un poco a la barra-_Ayame-._

-Padre, ya estoy de regreso- Informó, camino hacia la barra, pues un par de cabelleras rubias le habían llamado la atención, al llegar ahí, se maravillo con la vista, dos pequeños rubios de ojos azules se encintraban sentados esperando- ¡Que lindos!-Fue lo que dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlos- Se ven tan tiernos-Comentó mientras apretaba más el abrazo-.

-La acción lo había tomado desprevenido, pero en realidad, no le desagradaba que lo hicieran- _Es la primera persona además de Ino-chan que me abraza- _Pensó mientras miraba a la rubia, pero al hacerlo pudo observar que esta comenzaba a ponerse de color azul-Di…disculpe señorita, me agrada que me abrase, pero…creo que Ino-chan se esta ahogando-Señaló a la pequeña-.

-Viendo la dirección que el pequeño señalaba, se avergonzó de sus actos y soltó a ambos-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso- Se disculpó- En seguida regreso con sus pedidos-Se adentro nuevamente en el establecimiento-.

-Creo que es una muchacha muy agradable-Dijo viendo en dirección que se había ido la castaña-.

-Tienes razón- Contesto a otra-.

-Escucho todo lo que había ocurrido y con una sonrisa siguió con su trabajo-.

-Habían comido sus órdenes, y cuando terminaron, querían pagar por ello, pero el señor insistió en que por ser la primera vez no pagaban, con una sonrisa se alejaron del lugar – Ese señor era muy amable, me gustará volver a comer en ese lugar- Caminaron cerca del parque, hasta detenerse frente a un grupo de niños que jugaban – vayamos con ellos Ino-chan- Tiro de la mano a la niña y se acercaron a ellos- Disculpen, ¿podemos jugar?-Pregunto, un chico de cabellera castaña se acercó a ellos-.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto- No los había visto pro aquí-.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino y él es Naruto-kun, nunca nos habíamos dirigido a este lugar, hokage-sama nos dejo salir-Contesto-.

-Ya veo- Miro a sus demás amigos y sonrió- Esta bien, jugaremos con ustedes- Se detuvo un momento- Mi nombre es Kiba, y ellos son Chouji y Shikamaru- Señaló a los demás-.

-Hola- Saludaron al mismo tiempo-.

-Bien, sigamos jugando-.

-La noche se dejaba ver en todo el lugar, los padres de los tres pequeños habían llegado por ellos, extrañamente, para sorpresa y alegría de Ino, ninguno de ellos había tratado mal a su hermano- Ino-chan, será mejor que nosotros también regresemos-Tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia donde se encontraba su departamento, caminaron solos por las frías calles de la aldea, encontrando solamente los puestos cerrados, al pasar por una calles solitaria, un hombre salió de un oscuro callejón, un olor detestable se notaba por todo el lugar, un olor a alcohol que los pequeños no pudieron reconocer, se detuvieron de pronto al ver que el hombre los miraba seriamente- Esto no me gusta Ino-chan- Dijo apretando más fuerte su brazo-.

-¡Tú!- Señaló al niño- Tú eres ese demonio- Pronunció antes de abalanzarse sobre él, el pequeño lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue arrojar a la niña un poco lejos de aquel sujeto- Tú eres el culpable de todo-Un fuerte golpe siguió a aquellas palabras, el niño se encontraba en el suelo con sangre saliendo por su labio roto, conteniendo el llanto para no hacer que su hermana se asustará- No sé como te han dejado salir del lugar donde te tenían encerrado-Se acercó al rubio y comenzó a patearlo si piedad antes los ojos llorosos de la única testigo de aquel hecho tan vil-.

-_¿Qué se supone que hice para que me golpee?-_Se pregunto mientras sentía como el hombre aumentaba su fuerza en cada golpe-_Eso no importa ahora, ojala no le haga daño a Ino-chan-._

-Se quedó de piedra al ver lo que le hacían a su hermano, no pudo hacer nada por la sorpresa- _Nunca, nuca nadie le había pegado de esa forma, la señorita Hanna siempre lo golpeaba una vez antes de meterlo en ese cuarto-_Observo nuevamente al pequeño, ya no ponía resistencia alguna a aquel hombre, mientras que él sujeto se detenía un momento y sacaba algo de una pequeña bolsa que tenía en la parte trasera de su pantalón, dejando ver algo brilloso-_¿Qué es esa cosa?-_Se pregunto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ambos-.

-Había sacado un kunai de su porta shurikens, y se acercaba cada vez más al pequeño- Ahora, tu vida se terminará, como debió de haber sido hace cuatro años-Un pequeño jalón lo distrajo de su objetivo y giro bruscamente el rostro hacia el originario de este- ¿Qué demonios quieres chiquilla?, ¿no ves que es lo mejor para este lugar?-.

-N…no es bueno golpear a la personas, deje en paz a Naruto-nichan-Su fuerza se alejaba cada vez más de su voz, pero tenía que hacer algo por su hermano, era él el que siempre la defendía de los niños malos-Por favor, ya no lo lastime, le prometo que ya no hará nada malo-.

-Así que eres la hermana de este monstruo, ¿eh?- Le dijo tomándola de la camisa-Entonces tú también debes de morir- Acercó su kunai al pequeño cuello, la cara de la niña mostraba terror y lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos-.

-¡No, no el haga nada a ella!, haga lo que quiera conmigo, Ino-chan no le ha hecho nada- Se había levantado pesadamente del frío suelo al escuchar lo que ese sujeto quería hacer- Máteme a mí por favor, deje que ella se valla- lágrimas amenazaban con hacer de sus ojos, pero logro reunir todo el coraje posible para sonar convencido-.

-No te preocupes, cuando termine con ella, seguirás tú- Sin hacer caso de las suplicas del pequeño, aquel ninja se disponía a terminar con la vida de aquella inocente, hasta que un golpe lo dejo inconciente, los niños miraban con lágrimas al sujeto con máscara que había aparecido, y antes de que este hiciera nada, ambos corrieron para abrazarse-.

-_Supongo que por esta razón hokage-sama me mandó a vigilarlos-_Pensó mientras se acercaba a ambos, coloco sus manos sobre las rubias cabezas, sobresaltando a los niños- No se preocupen, ese hombre ya no los molestará nuevamente- Le señaló eñl lugar donde el hombre se había derrumbado-.

-Miraba el lugar sin hacerlo realmente- _No puede proteger a Ino-chan, no soy fuerte para hacerlo-_Vio como la pequeña se aferraba a él, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos- _No se lo que haya hecho para que esos señores no me quieran, pero no dejaré que le hagan lo mismo a Ino-chan-_Dirigió la mirada al sujeto que los había salvado- _Un ANBU-_Pensó, había visto algunos cuando iban a hacer rondas en el orfanato, se dirigió a él sujetando aún a una llorosa rubia y le habló- ANBU-san, nos podría llevar con ji-chan, tengo algo importante que decirle- Pidió-.

-Minutos más tarde, se encontraban en al casa del hokage, este se disponía a dormir cuando entraron los tres- ¿A qué se debe su visita?-Pregunto, no se había detenido a ver el estado en el que el pequeño se encontraba-_Demonios, ¿qué sucedió?-._

-Ji-chan-Habló seriamente- Creo que he cambiado de opinión- le dijo, mirando triste a su hermana-.

-Opinión ¿sobre que cosa Naruto?-Le pregunto- _Creo que querrá regresar al orfanato-._

-Dejaré que esos señores cuiden de Ino-chan- Dijo recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de los tres presentes- No soy fuerte para protegerla, así que dejaré que ellos lo hagan por mi, hasta que yo pueda hacerlo por mi cuenta- No se atrevió a ver la cara de su hermana-.

-Esta bien, pero ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir-Señaló una habitación- Ahí pueden hacerlo, el día de mañana arreglaremos esto- Cuando se alejaron de la vista de los adultos volvió a hablar- Creo que tu costumbre de perderte en el camino de la vida, ha afectado a estos niños, Kakashi- La otra persona solamente bajo un poco la cabeza-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, aqui dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y pido perdon por tardar tanto, creo que apenas mi creatividad o inspiración ha regresado, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos, ja na.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki no tamashi

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo dos**

**-**Se encontraba sentado con la cabeza gacha fuera de la oficina del viejo hokage, tratando de impedir que su corazón lo traicionará y comenzará a llorar e impedir que su pequeña hermana, lo más importante en su vida, se fuera con una familia que verdaderamente no conocía, pero, en su interior sabía que esto era lo correcto para ella- _Con ellos estará más segura, yo soy un tonto que no pudo cuidar de ella-_Se repetía una y otra vez para convencerse de ello, sin quererlo, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, mientras trataban de dormir-.

Flash back

-Después de que el hokage les indicará en que lugar podían dormir, ambos habían permanecido en silencio y se habían recostado a dormir en la misma cama, podía sentir como el abrazo que la niña le brindaba era apretado cada vez más, sentía como poco a poco su camisa era bañada por las saladas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la rubia- No llores Ino-chan- Susurró abrazándola de igual manera que ella lo hacia con él- No me gusta verte llorar-.

-Miró a su hermano, el cual tenía una cara llena de tristeza y comenzó a hablar- Tú ya no me quieres ni-chan- Murmuró haciendo que más lágrimas brotaran de sus pequeños ojos-.

-Eso no es cierto, yo te quiero mucho- Comenzó a llorar al escuchar lo que su hermana pensaba-.

-Si, si es cierto, tú ya no me quieres por que soy una tonta, y no te ayude cuando ese hombre se te acerco, por eso quieres que esos señores me lleven con ellos- Escondió su rostro en el pecho del niño llorando con más fuerza- No dejes que ellos me lleven, no quiero que me lleven lejos de ti, me portare mejor, no volveré a dejar que señores malos te hagan daño, pero por favor, no dejes que me lleven-.

-Sus lágrimas aumentaron, y se apresuró a aclarar su razón- Eso no es cierto Ino-chan, no es por esa razón que dejo que vayas con ellos- La niña alzó nuevamente la mirada y clavo sus orbes turbias en las del ojiazul- Quiero que vayas con ellos por que ellos pueden cuidar de ti, yo no fui capaz de hacerlo hace un rato, si no hubiera llegado ANBU-san, ese señor te hubiera golpeado también- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente abrazando a su hermana-.

-Ni-chan- Dijo tratando de secar las lágrimas que el chico tenía-.

-Pero…-Volvió a hablar- Te prometo que cuando sea fuerte, volverás conmigo, seré un gran ninja y podré protegerte, y nunca volveremos a estar separados- le dijo con una grande convicción-.

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunto-.

-Es una promesa Ino-chan, y nunca la romperé-.

Fin del flash back

-Y ahora, se encontraba esperando a que por fin salieran de esa oficina para poder despedirse de su hermana- Hola de nuevo pequeño- Una voz conocida lo distrajo de sus pensamientos- He vuelto, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- Le comentó mientras se sentaba junto a él-.

-¿Quién es usted?, ahora no puedo platicar, tengo cosas importantes que hacer después de irme de este lugar-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- Lo interrumpió-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Le pregunto-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a convertirte en un ninja fuerte-Contesto sin mirarle-.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto ilusionado-.

-Así es, te veré en cuanto salgas de este lugar cerca del parque, junto al lago- Desapareció de la vista del chico, causándole una gran confusión, pero antes de que se levantará siquiera, la puerta que se encontraba a su la do derecho se abrió, dando paso a un sujeto de larga cabellera dorada, y a una mujer con el mismo color de cabello, quien llevaba en sus brazos a su querida hermana, al vela se levanto de golpe, pero no hizo el intento de acercarse- Señora, ¿puedo despedirme de ni-chan?-Pregunto a la señora que la cargaba-.

-No me digas señora Ino, de ahora en adelante seré tu madre, debes llamarme okasan- Le comentó contenta la señora-.

-Okasan, ¿puedo despedirme de nichan?-Volvió a preguntar, es6a vez la señora sintió y bajo con cuidado a la pequeña al piso, al instante la niña corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas- Nichan, estaré esperando el día en el que vayas por mi- Dijo en el oído del niño-.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, trataré de verte lo más seguido que pueda, y cando te lo permitan, ven a verme- La separó de él y le dio una sonrisa- Nos veremos luego, Ino-chan- Y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban esas tres personas, con pequeñas gotas saliendo de sus ojos, las cuales, la rubia pudo notar-.

_-Te prometo que yo también haré lo posible por volverme fuerte, __así será más fácil volver a estar juntos_-Se giro en dirección de la que, a partir de este momento, seria su familia-.

-Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, ignorando todas las miradas de los aldeanos, llego hasta donde aquel hombre le había dicho que lo vería, y ahí se encontraba él, de pie dándole la espalda- Ya has llegado, Naruto-.

-Así es, he venido para que me entrene, quiero volverme más fuerte, para poder cuidar de mi imoto- El hombre se giro mostrando un rostro lleno de seriedad-.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír de tu parte, pero te advierto, ahora que has aceptado que yo te entrene, no vas a tener muchos momentos de descanso, a partir de este momento, recibirás un duro entrenamiento- Le dijo-.

-No importa, quiero convertirme en un poderoso ninja lo antes posible- Le aseguró al hombre-.

-_Es lo que esperaba de ti, es lo que esperaba, _empecemos de una vez-.

Once meses después

-En el patio de aquella casa, podían observarse varios niños corriendo por el lugar riendo y jugando entre ellos, pero en un rincón del lugar, se encontraba una pequeña niña junto a otros dos niños- Mendokuse Ino, los cumpleaños son muy problemáticos- habló uno de ellos, un pelinegro cuyo cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta-.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece, los cumpleaños son muy entretenidos, y más cuando hay pastel de por medio- Comento haciendo reír un poco a la niña-.

-Pero parece ser que Ino opina igual que yo, a pesar de que es su cumpleaños no lo esta disfrutando mucho- Observo el niño de coleta-.

-No es eso Shikamaru, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que celebren mi cumpleaños, _y menos sin mi nichan, especialmente el día que no es mi cumpleaños-_Pensó-.

-Cierto, no estas acostumbrada a esto, ya que antes vivas con tus tías ¿cierto?, me imagino que en el país del arroz no son muy apegados a los cumpleaños-Comentó viendo hacia el cielo-.

-Cierto, no me gustaría vivir en ese lugar si no festejan con comida- La niña volvió a reír-.

-_¿Por qué ese señor tuvo que decir esa mentira?, no entiendo la razón por la que no quiere que sepan que Naruto-kun es mi hermano-._

-Por cierto Ino, ¿por qué no veo por aquí a Naruto?, pensé que era tu amigo, ya que la primera vez que los vimos te encontrabas junto a él-.

-¿Naruto?-Repitió extrañada- ¿Lo has visto últimamente?-Le cuestionó interesada- Pro favor dime si lo has visto, ¿cómo esta?- Le pregunto tomándolo de la camisa-.

-Calma Ino, solamente fue una pregunta- Se interpuso el otro chico-.

-Mendokuse, Chouji tiene razón solamente fue una pregunta-Se soltó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a pensar- Pero si quieres saber de él, no somos los indicados para contarte sobre él, ya que lo hemos visto pocas veces desde ese día, siempre se dirige hacia el interior de los campos de entrenamiento, y rara vez se queda a jugar con nosotros, siempre dice que se encentra muy ocupado-Termino de hablar-.

-Ya veo- Contesto desviando al mirada- _creo que estas haciendo lo mejor para cumplir tu promesa nichan-._

-En la oficina del hokage, dos hombres se encontraban hablando seriamente- ¿Qué reporte me tienes esta vez, Kakashi?-Pregunto el hombre más viejo-.

-Lo mismo de siempre Hokage-sama, se vive el día entrenando, las veces que le he visto, lo único que hace es practicar su puntería con el kunai, o aprendiendo a hacer sellos, luego de eso, se dirige a comer, siempre en el mismo lugar, y después, se encierra dentro de su departamento, no ha sufrido ningún ataque nuevamente-.

-Ya veo- Su seriedad aumento considerablemente- Pero quiero que este alerta, faltan pocos días para que se celebre otro año de lo que paso aquella vez, no dudo que algunos aldeanos quieran intentar algo-.

-Entendido- El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo-.

-Como me gustaría que Jiraiya se encontrará aquí para consultar lo que se debe hacer con él pequeño, pero desde hace varios meses que se ha marchado de la aldea- Dio un profundo suspiro- Espero estar haciendo lo correcto-.

-El sol comenzaba a hacer, el cielo comenzaba a tener un color naranja, su favorito, se puso de pie, pues se había derrumbado en el suelo debido a su entrenamiento y se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba observándolo- En verdad no tengo idea del por que me pide que actué como si mi entrenamiento no fuera de esta manera, cuando llega ese extraño ANBU que se la pasa siguiéndome, no creo que sea importante que sepan que tipo de entrenamiento llevo- Se agacho para poder tomar un poco de agua del lago-.

-Si ellos supieran que entrenas tan duro, seguramente no te permitirían estar en el mismo grupo que Ino-.chan cuando ambos entren a la academia, ¿eso quieres?­ – Le pregunto-.

-Claro que no, he esperado todo este tiempo para poder entrar a la academia solamente para poder estar cerca de ella, y no quiero que eso pase- Se puso de pie y encaro al hombre- Bien, creo que es hora de irme, nos veremos después-Comenzó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque-.

-Definitivamente, se parece a su madre- Dichas estas palabras se desvaneció con él aire-.

-Corría por el bosque, se había aprendido el camino de memoria, ya que todos los días pasaba por ese lugar, pero esta vez era diferente, sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto al escuchar que alguien lloraba, su cara adquirió un tono azulado- Fantasmas- Susurro tratando de darse valor, pero realmente el sonido no ayudaba mucho que digamos, con desición comenzó a seguir el sonido, las partes de su cuerpo iban agarrotadas, pero él seguía en su intento- Debo ser fuerte, si no, no podré defender a Ino-chan- Se repetía mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, se sorprendió de lo que encontró, una pequeña niña de cabello azulado, se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a ella lentamente, y al estar frente a ella, se agacho para mirarla detenidamente- ¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza- ¿Te has perdido?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, al pequeña asintió antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza, y pudo observar unos enormes ojos de color perla- Qué bonitos ojos-Le dijo mientras sonreía-.

-Levanto la cabeza encontrándose con unos profundos ojos del color del mar y tan puros como este, su cara adquirió un tono rojizo mientras escuchaba como el niño frente a ella le decía que sus ojos eran hermosos-Gra…gracias- Contesto sin apartar la mirada del chico-.

.Creo que será mejor que te ayude a salir de este lugar, esta comenzando a oscurecer y no me gustaría que te perdieras más en este lugar- Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la pequeña, la cual sonrojada acepto, el niño tomo la mano de la ojiperla y la guió por el oscuro lugar- No te preocupes, las primeras veces que entre aquí, me paso lo mismo- le comentó, mientras esta se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza gacha, un rato después, las luces se comenzaban a notar, y miró con alegría como salían del bosque- ¿Dónde vives?, te acompañaré para que nada malo te pase-Le ofreció-.

-E…es por ese lugar- Le señaló un camino, mientras el chico la jalaba en esa dirección, el silencio reinó en todo el transcurso, hasta que decidió romperlo-¿Có…cómo te llamas?-Pregunto un poco apenada por la pregunta-.

-Se detuvo al escuchar y giro inmediatamente a verla- Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki- Le dijo-.

-_Naruto-_Repitió en su mente con una enorme sonrisa- Mucho gusto, Na…Naruto-kun, yo soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga- Se presentó con algo de pena-.

-Bien, mucho gusto en conocerte- Comenzó a caminar nuevamente- ¿Todavía falta mucho para tu casa?-Le pregunto-.

-N…no, ya hemos llegado- Señaló la enorme mansión que caracterizaba a su familia, pero al hacerlo, puedo observar como un hombre se encontraba en la puerta de esta-.

-Dejo de caminar al ver a la persona en la puerta- Bien, aquí te dejo, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa-Le dijo, sentía perfectamente la mirada de ese sujeto sobre si, pero extrañamente, no era como las miradas que recibía de todos los aldeanos, no, esta mirada en lugar de transmitir odio, era como de asombro - Me dio gusto conocerte- Se despidió de ella y comenzó a correr-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró antes de acercarse a su casa- Gomen nasai oto-sama, siento mucho haber llegado hasta este momento, pero me había perdido- Admitió apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza-.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo posando una mano sobre su cabeza y luego hincándose para quedar a su estatura- Pero dime algo, ¿quién era ese pequeño?-Le pregunto-.

-E…el se llama Naruto, Uzumaki-Contesto con al voz algo quebrada-.

-Con que Uzumaki, ya veo-Pronunció antes de entrar nuevamente en su hogar seguido de la pequeña-.

-La noche había caído plenamente en la aldea, había terminado de comer en su puesto favorito, y ahora se encontraba caminando en un camino que conocía desde hacia algunos meses, dio un salto, para colocarse sobre uno de los edificios, mientras veía detenidamente hacia una ventana- Solamente puedo hacer esto por ti, espero que pronto pueda hacerlo sin esconderme de tus padres- Le dirigió una sonrisa a la rubia que dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama- Nos veremos pronto- Dijo mientras saltaba sobre los tejados hasta llegar a su departamento- Ya he llegado- Pronunció al abrir la puerta de su hogar, entro quitándose sus botas, y se acercó a su sillón- Veo que ya te encuentras aquí- Se sentó junto al mismo hombre con él cual entrenaba, mientras este solamente le regalaba una incondicional sonrisa-.

-Sabes que siempre me encontraras en este lugar, desde el día en el que comenzamos a entrenar juntos, no puedo separarme de ti- Tomo al chico en sus brazos y dejo que este se acurrucará en su cuerpo-.

-Lo se, es tú condena, pero me alegra que así sea, no quiero estar solo, no me gusta la soledad- Cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños, el sujeto lo miró tiernamente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo-.

-Creo que no pensarías lo mismo si supieras lo que hice cuando estaba vivo- Murmuró mientras ambos se sumergían en la oscuridad de la noche-.

-Los días pasaron lentamente, el aniversario del ataque de la bestia de nueve colas había llegado, cinco años habían pasado desde que los valientes shinobis de la aldea habían perecido en ese temible ataque, los ciudadanos caminaban por la aldea, desde hacía dos años atrás, se había decidido que este sería un día de celebración, en honor del Yondaime hokage, el héroe que sacrifico su vida por ese lugar, el único problema era que este año, según los aldeanos, el culpable de aquella desgracia se paseaba libremente por toda la aldea.

-El día pasaba con rapidez y los preparativos para el festival que se celebraría en la noche se veían por todo el lugar, mientras ella veía con emoción como la aldea parecía una feria- Nunca había visto algo así- Le dijo a ambas personas que la acompañaban-.

-Claro que es así pequeña, nunca habías estado en un festival, es normal que sea algo diferente para ti- Le sonrió la mujer-.

-Creo que yo las veré en la noche, me reuniré con mi antiguo equipo- Saltó sobre el edificio más cercano y se dirigió hacia el bar donde se reunía con sus amigos-.

-Bien, ahora que se ha marchado, podemos ir de compras, se que hace algunos días recibiste muchos regalos, pero hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños-Le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia una tienda donde vendían ropa- Vamos a escoger varios cambios de ropa para ti, te verás hermosa con ellos- Le dijo mientras comenzaba a coger varios modelos-.

-Disculpe- La señora la miro con una pequeña muestra de enfado en su rostro- Oka-san- Se corrigió al momento- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-.

-La noche había caído y él se encontraba en su departamento, este día no había salido a practicar por órdenes de su instructor, y todo el día se la había pasado estudiando algunos pergaminos, que, según el hombre, eran indispensables para el desarrollo de un perfecto shinobi- Ahora entiendo el por que lo primero que hiciste fue enseñarme a leer- Comentó fastidiado mirando al hombre-.

-Creo que pronto tu aburrimiento desaparecerá por poco tiempo-Habló el hombre y se esfumo del lugar-.

-Siempre hace eso, comienzo a cuestionarme si no será un…-Meditó un poco sobre eso, mientras su espalda era recorrida por un viento helado- No, eso no puede ser- Se dijo el mismo, tratando de olvidar su "absurda idea", pero dio un pequeño grito cuando la puerta de su casa comenzó a sonar, trato de calmarse y con temor se dirigió a abrirla, al hacerlo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir como alguien se abalanzaba contra él, los abrió de golpe asustado, iba a comenzar a gritar nuevamente hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, una sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras abrazaba a la persona encima suyo- Ino-chan- Dijo entre lágrimas- Me alegra verte-.

-A mi también nichan- Le dijo sin separarse de él-.

-Ino-chan-Llamó una persona desde la puerta-Vendré a recogerte en deshoras, recuerda lo que prometimos-Le dijo -.

-Se levanto un poco y miro con gratitud a la rubia- Muchas gracias, oka-san-Sintió como el chico se ponía de pie y la miraba dulcemente-.

-Vamos Ino-chan, entra- Le tendió la mano y al ayudo a levantarse, al observarla detenidamente de dio cuenta de que esta iba vestida con un hermoso kimono de color azul, con mariposas de color naranja- te ves bien de esa manera- le dijo, mientras la invitaba a pasar, cerró la puerta tras ella-.

-Observo el lugar en donde vivía su hermano, aunque ya había estado ahí una vez, le parecía no haberlo visto nunca, después de un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar se encontraba completamente desordenado, pergaminos se podían ver en todo el piso-¿Para qué son tantos, nichan?-Señalando los pergaminos-.

-Para estudiar-Le contesto con una sonrisa-.

-¿Sabes leer?Le pregunto sorprendida, que ella supiera, no les había enseñado a leer todavía, eso se aprendía en la academia-.

-Si-Contesto simplemente-¿Y para que estas vestida de esa forma?-Señaló el kimono-.

-No lo sé, la señora que dice ser mi madre dijo que era por que había un festival, y por esa razón me vistió de esta manera-.

-Ya veo- comenzó a pensar, sabia que este día era especial pero no recordaba por que, de pronto sintió como su mano era tirada hacia un lado, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de la pequeña que lo miraba con desición-¿Qué sucede Ino-chan?-.

-Toma-Levanto las manos entregándole una pequeña caja- Espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños nichan-Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-_Nuestro cumpleaños, es verdad-_Pensó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el paquete sorpresivamente se puso de pie ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hermana- No te muevas, enseguida regreso- Se adentro en su habitación, y después de unos momentos salió con una pequeña cajita de color rosa-Toma, este es mi regalo- Le ofreció el pequeño paquete mientras se sentaba junto a ella- Abrámoslo juntos-Propuso, tomo nuevamente el regalo que le había dado y comenzó a abrirlo, dentro de su caja se encontraban unos gogles de color azul-¡Genial!-Le informó mientras trataba de ponérselos-.

-Me alegra mucho que te gusten- Tomo su regalo y comenzó a abrirlo, encontrándose con una cadena- Es hermosa- La observo detenidamente, era una luna menguante, con pequeños diamantes en su centro-¿Cómo la compraste?-Le pregunto, esperaba con todo el corazón que su hermano no se hubiera metido en ningún problema por su culpa-.

-Una persona me la dio, dijo que era especialmente para ti, que sería un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños-Contesto-.

-Gracias nichan- Volvió a abrazarlo-Quisiera poder verte más seguido, te extraño mucho- Comenzó a sollozar de alegría en su hombro-.

-Sabes Ino-chan- Comenzó a hablar- Pronto te veré todos los días, en unos cuantos mese entraremos en la academia, ahí estaré junto a ti- La niña dejo de llorar- Aunque será por poco tiempo, ya que solamente los que se convertirán en ninja continúan estudiando, y los que no lo serán, solamente van los primeros tres años-Dijo con desilusión-_Ojala pudieras permanecer por más tiempo, pero no creo que esos señores te lo permitan-._

Entonces no habrá problema- Dijo separándose de él- Yo seré una fuerte kunoichi, los señores están siendo amables conmigo al enseñarme sus técnicas secretas, ellos son ninjas también, y me dijeron que estarían encantados en que yo fuera su sucesora, no se que sea eso, pero lo que importa es que seré una ninja al igual que tú-.

-Me alegra mucho-.

-Las horas habían pasado y la pequeña tuvo que regresar con su madre a su casa, en estos momentos el chico se encontraba solo en el lugar observando la enorme luna que iluminaba el lugar, una presencia se pudo sentir detrás suyo, pero no se molesto en voltear a verla- Tenemos que salir de este lugar inmediatamente-Hablo el que acababa de llegar-.

Volvió su cabeza para verle mejor- ¿Por qué razón?-Pero antes de que esta persona le contestará, la puerta de su hogar había salido volando de su lugar-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto con temor a los hombres que se acercaban lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba-.

-Calla de una vez, maldito demonio- Uno de ellos le comento acercándose peligrosamente a él y mandándolo al suelo de una patada- No tenemos por que darte explicaciones-.

-Es verdad, solo basta que sepas, que hemos venido a darte lo que te mereces- Otro de ellos se acerco y lo levanto del cuello sin piedad, acerco su rostro al del pequeño- ha llegado la hora de que pagues por tus pecados- Lo arrojo hacia fuera del pequeño lugar, haciendo que se estampara con el barandal que se encontraba fuera, sangre comenzaba a salir de la comisura de sus labios, pero eso no detuvo a los demás-.

-Este es el día perfecto para pagar por todo el daño que causaste- Comenzó a patearle sin remordimiento, mientras los demás lo secundaban-.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo- Pronunció con el aliento que aun conservaba, de pronto los golpes dejaron de llegar, con temor levanto la cabeza, y sorpresa fue lo que se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar a todos aquellos que lo golpeaban tirados en el suelo, inconcientes, y delante suyo, un hombre dándole la espalda- Creo, creo que ha llegado tarde de nuevo- Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caía inconciente-.

-Se apresuró a levantarlo, y cuando lo tenia entre sus brazos se detuvo a observarlo durante unos momentos- Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida- Pudo ver como la sonrisa del pequeño aumentaba- En verdad siento no haber hecho algo más por ti, mi sensei ha dejado una gran carga sobre ti pequeño- Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, dio media vuelta, al sentir a alguien acercándose, se pudo inmediatamente en posición de defensa, hasta que una voz comenzó a escucharse-.

-Puedes hacer algo más por él, si así lo deseas- Hablo ese otro alguien-.

-¿Quién eres?, y ¿por qué te encuentras aquí?, _no había sentido su presencia-_Pensó con rabia-.

-Sólo soy alguien condenado a rondar por este lugar por los errores que cometí en vida- Respondió, helando la sangre del ANBU frente a él- Y que ahora te pide tu cooperación para ayudar a ese pequeño-Señalo lentamente al rubio-.

-Aquel hombre comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, y gracias a eso, pudo apreciar mejor su rostro, y la forma en la que iba vestido, el joven ANBU quedó sin habla ante aquella visión-No puede ser, tú…tú eres…-temerosos señalaba, pero su frase no termino antes en asentimiento de parte de aquel hombre-.

-Así es, por esa razón te pido que me ayudes-Finalizó colocándose frente a este-.

-A pesar de que la noche se encontraba en pleno esplendor, una luz se dejaba ver en medio de la oscuridad, una luz que desde hacia ya un rato debería de encontrarse apagada, pero, dentro de ese lugar, dos figuras hablaban, mientras otro de ellos se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones- No puedo permitir que eso pase, sabes perfectamente que los miembros del concejo no aceptaran que el deje la aldea, aunque no sea una ausencia permanente- Comento sin espacio para réplicas-.

-Pero hokage-sama, estará bajo mi cargo, haré lo que este a mi alcance para que regrese con vida, pero es importante que esto pase, cuando regrese sabrá protegerse de cualquier ataque que los aldeanos puedan causarle- Argumento tratando de convencer al anciano-.

-Pero será mejor que crezca junto a la aldea, él no querrá irse sin su hermana, tenlo por seguro- Dijo con voz cansada-.

-Por favor, solo quiero proteger el legado de mi sensei, el no querría que esto le estuviera pasando al niño que él eligió para portar tal carga- Las palabras del Anbu hicieron reflexionar al anciano, que en un momento volteo a observar al pequeño que dormía sin idea de lo que se discutía sobre su futuro- Por favor, piense que es lo mejor para él- El anciano comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, se sentó frente a este con aspecto de cansancio y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino ante la atenta vista del peliplateado, luego ante sorpresa de este, le extendió dicho objeto con una mirada decidida-¿Hokage-sama?-Pregunto confundido-.

-Esta es un documento oficial, con el tienes el consentimiento de salir de esta aldea por dos años junto el civil Uzumaki Naruto, si en menos de dos años no has vuelto junto con él, un cuerpo de ANBUS partirá en su búsqueda y estarán de regreso, por seguridad tuya y la del pequeño, tendrás que dejar tu máscara de ANBU e ir como un jounin normal-Explicó-.

-Entendido hokage-sama- Se apresuró a tomar el pergamino, pero el otro hombre no lo soltaba, dirigió su vista hacia el hombre frente a él y lo miró con extrañes-.

-Kakashi- Hablo lo más serio que pudo lograr- Asegúrate de que regrese con bien, o me encargaré yo mismo de que pagues-.

-No se preocupe hokage-sama, daré mi vida por protegerle- Sin más mediación de palabras, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo-.

-Creo que después de todo, no estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo espero que el pequeño no guarde resentimiento en contra de los ignorantes que lo atacaron-.

-Se encontraba de regreso en el hogar del pequeño, se adentro en este, encontrando de pie al otro hombre, el cual tenía en sus pies una mochila con algo de ropa para el viaje- ya estoy aquí, he cumplido con lo que me pidió- .

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Se acerco a observar al pequeño- Espero que no se enoje, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él-Aseguró-.

-.Lo sé, pero… ¿cree que quiera dejar a su imoto?-Pregunto con cautela- Él esta aferrado en protegerla-Le informó-.

-Lo sé, esa fue la última voluntad de su padre- Se dio la vuelta observando como se oscurecía un poco más- Debemos marchar, ya casi amanece-.

-Pero, el no querrá irse sin haberse despedido-.

-Ya me he encargado de eso- Informó desapareciendo del lugar -.

-Si, yo soy el que llevará todo-Se quejo tomando el equipaje del niño y el suyo- Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto-Y salió de la habitación con destino a la salida de la aldea-.

-El solo comenzaba salir, se encontraba sentada en su cama observando hacia el horizonte, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos- Nichan-Pronunció al aire- Vuelve pronto-Esperaba que el viento le llevará sus deseos a la persona más importante en su vida, y con tristeza se aferró al pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello- Te esperare ansiosa-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, ¿qué tal?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, este capitulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero tenía que ser de esta manera, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios sobre que les esta pareciendo, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki no tamashi

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo tres**

Los rayos del sol pegaban completamente en su rostro, su adolorido cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente ante el sonido, que el juraba se asemejaba al de un río, que se dejaba escuchar a su alrededor, con pesadez abrió sus ojos, encontrando una imagen que le sorprendió, sus ojos enfocaban un cielo extremadamente puro, se levanto inmediatamente recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, buscando con detenimiento aquellas personas que habían sido sus agresores anteriormente, encontrando solamente a un hombre de cabellera gris sentado frente a lo que había sido una fogata, mirando fijamente hacia la dirección contraria a la que él se encontraba-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto adquiriendo una posición de defensa- ¿Dónde me encuentro?-Pregunto al darse cuenta que por más que intentaba, no podía reconocer ese lugar-.

-Tranquilo- Dijo con simpleza, sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirle la mirada-Tú ya me conoces, pero el lugar en donde nos encontramos ni yo mismo lo sé, solamente seguía la dirección que aquel hombre me indicó- Ante aquellas palabras, la cara del pequeño se mostró confusa, y antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, el chico se encontraba detrás suyo con un kunai bajo su cuello- No tienes por que ser tan grosero, después de todo, solamente hice lo que me pidieron-.

-No comprendo de que hombre te refieres, pero no me agrada el hecho de encontrarme en este lugar, dime el camino que tomaste, para poder regresar- Pero antes de poder continuar, el arma que portaba en su pequeña mano había desparecido de ahí, y ese mismo brazo, ahora mismo se encontraba detrás de su espalda en una posición nada agradable-.

-Veo que le ha enseñado bien, pero debería de haberle comentado sobre no atacar a personas que lo superan en fuerza y experiencia- Su voz no se dirigía a ningún lugar en específico, pero, frente a un sorprendido ojiazul, un hombre que era conocido perfectamente por él, se había materializado, y lo miraba de manera extraña- Creo que será mejor que le explique lo que pasa- Dijo al momento de soltar al chico, que se había quedado en shock al ver que la persona en la que más confiaba, había ayudado a aqueo extraño con eso-.

-_Creo que después de todo, tampoco puedo confiar en él-_Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos-.

-Se acerco a aquel que lo miraba de manera dura, y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura- Se que es lo que debes estar pensando, y de una vez te digo que no es lo que crees- La mirada del niño mostraba desconcierto- Le he pedido a Kakashi, que me ayudará a convencer al hokage para que te dejase salir de la aldea por algún tiempo, necesitamos entrenarte sin que ninguna cosa te distraiga- Comento mirándole estrictamente- En Konoha, no podías entrenarte de manera adecuada por estar pensando en esa niña.-Dijo de forma fría, hacianedo enojar al rubio-.

-Claro que me preocupaba por ella, es mi hermana menor, y tengo que protegerla, no se en que momento quieran hacerle lo mismo que me hacen a mí, por esa razón, quiero que me regreses a la aldea, no pienso volver a entrenar junto a ti, prefiero hacerlo por mi mismo- Lo miro fijamente, y al comprobar que aquel sujeto no le diría nada de lo que le pidiera, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Sabía que no podía confiar en ninguna persona, pero ahora se que tampoco puedo hacerlo con los que ya no son personas- Antes de que continuara caminado, una mano fría como la nieve se había posado sobre uno de sus brazos, deteniendo su avance, giro la cabeza con una cara llena de tristeza, hacia el hombre que lo detenía-Por favor, déjame ir-Pidió viendo a los dos hombres-Es mi deber cuidar de ella- El hombre que lo detenía, bajo tristemente la cabeza-.

-_Creo que esto también es culpa mía-_Levanto nuevamente el rostro, con una mirada de determinación- Ella no corre peligro, si nadie se entera de que se trata de tu hermana, no le harán daño, además…-Puso su mano sobre la cabellera revuelta del chico, quien le miraba un poco ilusionado- Además, con el colgante que le has dado, nada malo puede pasarle- Las miradas de completo desconcierto provenientes de las dos personas que se encontraban junto a él, hicieron que se apresurara a explicar la razón de ello- La pequeña luna que se encuentra en el colgante, esta adornada con lo que parece ser diamantes, pero en verdad, son pequeñas concentraciones de chacra, el cual se activará en el momento de que su dueño corra un grave peligro- Explico, ante aquello el chico parecía encontrarse más tranquilo- Además, no creo que ni hokage-sama ni los que se hacen llamar sus padres, dejen que algo malo le suceda-Una enorme sonrisa se formo en la cara del hombre, haciendo que el chico olvidará su miedo- De cualquier manera, esto es lo mejor, mientras nos encontremos lejos de la aldea, entrenaras como debe ser, sin interrupciones, y claro que será más duro, ¿qué dices ahora?-Pregunto, el chico parecía dudar un poco, por lo cual, permitió que lo pensará por más tiempo- Solamente serán dos años lejos de ella, además, él ha venido con nosotros, tu entrenamiento será muy provechoso con él ayudándonos en nuestro cometido –.

-Sus ojos azules se dirigieron nuevamente al peligris, ahora que podía observar su rostro, se dio cuenta que este se encontraba cubierto por una máscara de color negro, exceptuando la parte de los ojos, de los cueles solamente se podía observar uno de ellos, pues el otro era cubierto por su itai-ate-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto curioso- Dice que le conozco, pero no lo recuerdo- Dijo con un tono lleno de inocencia-.

-Yo soy el ANBU que siempre te vigilaba, pero, debido a que hokage-sama me prohibió el salir con mi uniforme de ANBU por este tiempo, ahora solamente soy un simple jounin- Explico con un gesto amable en su rostro, haciendo que el rubio pusiera una tierna sonrisa -.

-Miro nuevamente al sujeto frente a él, y con la mirada llena de determinación comenzó a hablar- Esta bien, acepto el entrenamiento, pero con una condición- Dijo al momento que el hombre se ponía nuevamente de pie-.

-¿Qué tipo de condición?-Preguntaron ambos adultos-.

-Que cuando regresemos, sea realmente fuerte-.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

-Corría con todas las fuerzas que podía juntar, en ese momento no se preocupaba si sus "padres" le castigaban, lo que le importaba era llegar al lugar al que corría, subió por las escaleras que la llevaban a ese lugar, y entro con rapidez, sin molestarse en abrir siquiera la puerta, ya que esta se encontraba tirada en la entrada, corrió con desesperación hacia la que se supone era la habitación, encontrando nada dentro de ella, a excepción de la cama y los muebles que deberían ir en ese lugar, se dirigió hacia el armario y de un jalón lo abrió, descubriendo que la mayoría de lo que debería encontrarse en ese lugar, ya no lo estaban, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se derrumbó en el piso, abrazando las rodillas-En…entonces, no era un sueño- Dijo, mientras comenzaba a recordar, lo que había sucedido mientras dormía-.

Flash back

-En la entrada de los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraban varios niños jugando, de entre ellos se podía observar a dos pequeños rubios que reían juntos, de pronto uno de ellos dejo de reír y miró al otro con una enorme sonrisa- A partir de ahora, no podremos vernos más, en algún tiempo volveré y seré más fuerte, así podré cumplir con la promesa que te hice, Ino-chan- Cuando termino de hablar, comenzó a alejarse corriendo- Procura hacerte de buenos amigos, así no me extrañaras tanto- la voz del chico se escuchaba cada más lejana, mientras su figura se dejaba de observar, cuando la pequeña reaccionó, trato de correr, pero la mano de una persona la hizo detenerse, miró al dueño de esta, y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa-.

-No te preocupes por él, siempre cumple sus promesas- La niña lo miró con unos ojos que amenazaban con comenzar a derramar lágrimas- No llores, se valiente, a él no le gusta verte llorar, has lo que sea necesario para ser una persona fuerte, para que cuando regrese, se encuentre orgullosos de ti- Las últimas palabras sonaron con un eco, ya que el lugar en donde se encontraba, comenzó a volverse de color negro, abrió sus ojos con rapidez, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana-.

Fin del flash back

-Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se pudo de pie, miro fijamente hacia ningún lugar en especifico, y comenzó a hablar- Daré lo mejor de mi para logarlo, seré fuerte para poder estar sin él, seré fuerte para que cuando regreses, estés orgulloso de que tu hermana no es ninguna inútil, no dejaré que seas el único que se vuelva fuerte- Con paso decidido comenzó a salir del lugar-Es una promesa- Se dijo a si misma mirando hacia el cielo, mientras apretaba la pequeña luna que colgaba de su cuello-.

-Los rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar su habitación, se levanto antes de que su despertador sonara y comenzó a vestirse, su cabello ligeramente largo se encontraba alborotado, se dirigió al espejo observando detenidamente ese rostro que miraba detenidamente hacia el frente- Debo darme prisa- Se dijo comenzando a cepillarse su dorado cabello, salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde una señora de cabello rubio la esperaba-.

-Me alegra que te hayas despertado, Sakura-chan no debe tardar en llegar, le prometiste que esperarías por ella para llegar juntas a la academia-Le comento con una sonrisa- El desayuno esta servido- La rubia comenzó a comer rápidamente, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a salir- Regresaré por la tarde, nos vemos luego ka-san- Se despidió y al salir, una niña de cabello rosa y ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda la esperaba de pie fuera de su puerta- Hola, Sakura- Saludó con una enorme sonrisa- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no queremos llegar tarde a la academia- Le comentó antes de comenzar a caminar-.

-Si, Ino- Siguió a la chica- No puedo creer que estemos en medio año escolar, apenas unos meses atrás nos conocimos al entrar al segundo curso- Una sonrisa dibujo sus labios- Me da mucho gusto conocerte, y ser tu amiga- La rubia le regalo una sonrisa-.

-A mi también me agrada ser tu amiga- Desde que había ingresado a la academia, se había esforzado por ser la mejor de su clase, su objetivo era convertirse en la mejor kunoichi, pero cuando el segundo año llego, se hizo amiga de Sakura, aquella de la cual, la mayoría de los niños se burlaban por tener una frente grande, se sintió triste, recordando levemente por lo que su querido hermano pasaba cuando se encontraban juntos, por lo cual se propuso ayudarla y ser su amiga, desde entonces junto a ella, se habían convertido en las mejores del grupo, y diariamente se levantan temprano para ser de los primeros en llegar, aunque para algunos de ellos era muy problemático, ya que siempre eran acompañadas por algunos compañeros de clase, hijos de los amigos de los padres de la rubia, al llegar a su lugar de reunión, se encontraron con sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a mirarlas- Hola, creo que esta vez me nos han ganado- .

-Tsk, es problemático quedarse más tiempo en casa, mi madre se la pasa molestándome en que debería esforzarme más si es que quiero llegar a ser un buen ninja-Fue la respuesta del chico de cabello negro-.

-Deberíamos comenzar a caminar de una vez, mi madre me dijo que si avanzo con mis técnicas, pronto me daría un perro para cuidar de él- Un chico de cabellos castaño, con unas marcas parecidas a unos colmillos, comenzó a hablar, pero antes de que dijera algo más, el otro chico, que se encontraba junto al de coleta comenzó a hablar-.

-Vamos Kiba, no creo que sea necesario llegar a la academia tan temprano- El chico castaño miró al chico regordete que en estos momento comenzaba a comer- Cuando lleguemos ahí, comenzaremos nuevamente con el ejercicio, por esa razón, deberíamos tardarnos más en llegar- Mientras una discusión comenzaba a formarse, la rubia se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia el cielo-.

-_Ya son dos años, el día de hoy es nuestro cumpleaños-_Dio un suspiro- _Cumplimos siete años, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, nichan-_Los ruidos a su alrededor había cesado, miro a sus compañeros y les sonrió- Comencemos, no quiero romper mi record de puntualidad-Seguida perezosamente por sus amigos, comenzaron a caminar por las calles que los llevarían hasta su destino, llegaron hasta una calle desierta, cerca de ahí se encontraba el edificio del hokage, tenían que pasar por ese lugar todos los días, pero el día de hoy, algo no era como todos los anteriores-.

-Se detuvo frente a sus amigos, y miraba detenidamente hacia su derecha, llamó la atención de los demás-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-El primero en preguntar fue el heredero de la familia Akimichi- Ya sé, tampoco quieres llegar temprano a la academia, ¿verdad?-Pregunto ilusionado-.

-No-Seguía mirando en la misma dirección- Solo me preguntaba, ¿qué podría ser eso?-Señaló en ese lugar, y todos giraron la cabeza para verle, y extrañados siguieron viendo, hasta que alguien decidió hablar -.

-Parece que son ninjas- Así era, a lo lejos podría apreciarse como dos sombras, una más pequeña que la otra, se acercaban corriendo hacia ese lugar-Seguramente se dirigen con hokage-sama- Comenzó a caminar sin darle importancia al asunto, haciendo con esto, que los demás le siguieran, antes de que pudieran dar más de diez pasos, las extrañas personas, habían pasado junto en frente de ello, haciéndolos detener de improviso- Tsk, parece ser que llevaban mucha prisa- Sus amigos asintieron, a excepción de la rubia, quien miraba en la dirección en la que ellos habían pasado-.

-_E…esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien-_Cuando aquellas personas pasaron junto a ella, sus pequeños ojos se habían posado en unos de un azul profundo, inmediatamente quedo estática ante aquello-.

-Ino, apresúrate o te dejaremos-Advirtió el Inuzuka-.

-Hai, disculpen- Corrió nuevamente hasta quedar junto a ellos-.

-El despacho donde se encontraba, estaba completamente solo, exceptuando por él, claro esta, sin voltearse del lugar donde se encontraba mirando hacia su aldea, habló- Creo que has roto tu record de impuntualidad, Kakashi- El aludido sonrió- Pensé que tendría que enviar a algún escuadrón para buscarlos- Dio la vuelta encontrándose con el peliplateado, que lo miraba sonriente, y junto a él, un rubio que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto- El pequeño sonrió-.

-A mi también me da gusto verle, oji-chan- El anciano sonrió un poco-Por cierto- Miró seriamente al anciano- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que tengo que entrar a la academia, pero…- Hizo una pausa- Quiero pedirle un favor- Sonrió-.

-Se adentraron en su salón de clases y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento, como cada día, ella y Sakura se sentaban junto a cierto pelinegro, siendo la envidia de todas las demás alumnas-_Que alegría que el sensei nos haya sentado de esta manera, así estoy cerca de Sasuke-kun- _Pensó mirando al chico, la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso al sensei de la clase, rápidamente todos sus compañeros tomaron asiento- _Esta clase de matemáticas es muy aburrida, no entiendo en que puede servirnos si seremos ninjas-_Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo en donde se encontraba de pie el chunin que había ingresado-.

-Bien, quiero que todos tomen asiento- Miro detenidamente a todos sus alumnos, y al final dio un suspiro- Bien, el día de hoy les daré una noticia- Los niños lo miraron- La clase de matemáticas se suspenderá por el día de hoy, en vez de eso, estudiaremos historia, la historia de Konoha-.

-Las primeras clases habían transcurrido de manera normal para todos aquellos pequeños, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y todos se disponían a salir de sus respectivos salones- Vamos Ino-Llamaba cierta ojiverde mientras salía por la puerta-.

-Ya voy- Comenzaba a caminar, hasta que una sonrisa detrás suyo llamó su atención, giro lentamente, pues ella era la única que se encontraba en esos momentos en el salón- ¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunto tratando de sacar fuerza para no salir corriendo del lugar- Si eres tú Kiba, me las pagarás- Dijo buscando en todo el lugar, pero nadie más se veía- Creo que fue mi imaginación- Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando algo sobre su butaca le llamó la atención-¿Qué será esto?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a tomar una pequeña cajita, la cual tenía un pequeño moño de color morado sobre ella, su cara mostraba el completo desconcierto que sentía en esos momentos, al tomo con cuidado entre sus manos, abriéndola lentamente, al hacerlo, se encontró con una pulsera, la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a observarla, cada eslabón que esta tenía, era formado por una pequeña llama de fuego de color dorado, al centro de esta, se encontraba un zorro ondeando, extrañamente, nueve colas detrás suyo, y en el centro, sostenía una luna menguante, tanto el zorro como la pequeña luna, se encontraban adornados por pequeños diamantes, exactamente iguales a los que su medalla tenía, se llevo la mano a esta, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, con un descuido, la pequeña caja que contenía aquel regalo, callo al suelo, y gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de una notas que caía de esta, al levanto y comenzó a leer-.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Ino-chan. Te veré esta tarde en __el festival de la aldea, no te preocupes, yo te buscaré. UN._

-Su boca se abrió de la impresión, sinceramente no se esperaba aquello- É…él…- Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose-.

-Apresúrate-Pidió la pelirosa-.

-Hai- Sin soltar lo que tenía en sus manos, se dirigió hacia su amiga-.

-¿Qué es eso?-Señaló lo que portaba la rubia-.

-Bueno, esto es…-Fue la último que alcanzó a escuchar, pues ambas se habían alejado de donde se encontraba-.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-De un salto bajo del techo del salón donde se encontraba observando la reacción de la niña- Entonces, te veré en la tarde- De un salto salió por la ventana, dejando el lugar nuevamente solitario-.

-Las clases habían terminado, caminaban un poco alejadas de sus inseparables amigos- Entonces, ¿piensas ir?-Pregunto ilusionada-.

-Si- Contesto sin saber que decir-.

-¡Qué emoción!, un chico te ha pedido una cita, eso es muy Kawaiiii-Sus ojos mostraban emoción- Ya quisiera yo que alguien hiciera ese tipo de cosas por mi- Mientras comenzaba a pensar en algo-Pero, Ino…-Hizo una pausa y volteo a verle- ¿Por qué decía "feliz cumpleaños"?, si tu cumpleaños es el 23 de septiembre, no el 11 de octubre- Realmente se encontraba intrigada-.

-Quizás, se olvido el día, y quiso recompensarlo el día de hoy,…_ó, tal vez sea quien yo pienso-_Miraba su medalla-_Esta hecha por el mismo material, aunque, no debo ilusionarme-_Sus amigos las alcanzaron-.

-Aquí las dejamos, nos veremos mañana- Dijo el chico Inuzuka, siendo seguido de los otros dos-.

-Cuando ambos ya no se veían, la pelirosa se acerco a su amiga y jalo de su brazo- ¿Puedo ir contigo?-.

-Miro por un momento a la niña, y lentamente movió la cabeza- No creo que sea conveniente, seguramente si vas conmigo, no se acercará-Trato de evitar que siguiera insistiendo-.

-Ya veo- Dijo desilusionada- Pero, no creo que tus padres te dejen salir sola, sin que ellos te acompañen-Comento-.

-Tienes razón- Miro un rato la imagen que daba el sol al ocultarse- Pero tal vez, si les digo que iras conmigo, me dejarán salir- La cara de duda de la ojiverde le causo una sonrisa-Ya lo entenderás- La tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia su casa-Date prisa, tengo que llegar para ponerme mi kimono-.

-Miraba por la ventana el atardecer de la aldea, su hogar, si, su hogar, por fin había regresado a ese lugar- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?, sabes perfectamente que es recomendable que este día nadie te vea, recuerda lo que paso al última vez que estuviste en esta fecha-Un hombre escondido entre las sombras del lugar, se acercaba al chico, poso su mano en el hombro de este- Naruto, por favor, es por tu seguridad-.

-Sensei- Se acercó a este y lo abrazó- Se que te preocupas por mi, pero te aseguro que nadie me verá, nadie a excepción de Ino-chan, por favor-Pidió mirándolo inocentemente-.

-_Siempre que hace esos gestos me recuerda a ella-_El hombre esbozo una sonrisa y alejo un poco al niño de él- Esta bien, pero si ves que se pone peligroso, no enfrentes a esos hombres, aún no eres tan fuerte como para hacerlo-.

-Lo prometo- Se alejo del hombre, y se encamino hacia la puerta-Nos veremos más tarde- Comenzó a correr hacia las calles de la aldea-.

-Las calles se encontraban completamente llenas de personas, el caminaba con suma precaución, hasta el momento, nadie había notado que se paseaba por el lugar, un sonido demasiado familiar llamó su atención, y dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de un callejón, en ese lugar, se encontraba una niña de cabello corto azulado, llorando, esta escena le pareció levemente familiar, se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar, cuidando que ningún adulto lo viera, llego junto a ella, y acercó su rostro al suyo, y la miró interrogante- ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto curioso-.

-Levanto la mirada al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, y al hacerlo, se encontró con unos ojos de color azul, comenzó a ponerse roja, y trato de hablar- Y…yo…-Por más que intentaba, ninguna palabra lograba salir de su boca aquello le parecía familiar-_E…es él-_Pensó mientras el chico se alejaba un poco de ella, gracias a eso, pudo observarlo con mejor detalle-_Si, si es él-_Una tímida sonrisa se marco en su rostro-.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto nuevamente, mirando con más detenimiento a la chica-.

-N…no, no encuentro a oto-sama-Contesto con un tono bajo, al momento el chico le tendió la mano-.

-Vayamos a buscarlo-Ofreció con una sonrisa, la chica con vergüenza acerco su mano a la suya y la tomo- Bien, ahora dime, ¿cómo es tu padre?-.

-Él, tiene los mimos ojos que yo- Señalo su perlados ojos- Y…y tiene el cabello largo, me separe de él por la gente que pasaba-Contesto con la cabeza baja, sin mirar a los ojos del rubio-.

-Vayamos- Comenzó a caminar entre las calles, lo más lejos posible de las personas que al igual que ellos, se encontraban en es lugar- Y, ¿cómo te llamas?-Pregunto mientras giraba a verle-.

-Hi…Hinata Hyuga-Contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Naruto-Le dijo, se detuvo un poco después de caminar, y señaló hacia el frente- Es ese de haya?-Pregunto, mientras la chica observaba al hombre, unos metros delante de ellos, se encontraba un sujeto de ojos blancos, acompañado de una mujer, la cual llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de no más de dos años-.

-Ha…hai- Contesto-.

-Entonces, ve con él- Le dijo mientras sonreía- Espero verte otra vez- Le dijo-.

-La chica con una mirada triste, comenzó a caminar, hacia donde se encontraba su padre junto con su pequeña hermana y la nana de esta, al estar cerca de ellos, el hombre la miró con cara seria-Oto-sama- Dijo haciendo una reverencia- Gomen-.

-Visto que ya nos has encontrado, es momento de regresar a casa- Su vista se dirigió había la dirección de la que había llegado su primogénita, fijo su vista en un niño, que al ver que su mirada se posaba en él, se marchó del lugar-_Ese niño…, _Vamos-Comenzó a caminar, mientras las demás les seguían-.

-Giro para tratar de ver nuevamente al niño, pero al hacerlo, este ya no estaba en ese lugar-_Creo que no se acordó de mi-_Agacho la mirada y siguió a su padre-.

-Había salido de su casa hacia apenas unos minutos, junto a ella aún se encontraba su amiga la pelirosa, según lo que había pensado, se separaría de ella en unos minutos más, para poder encontrarse con aquella persona-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de mi casa, gracias por ayudarme, Sakura-La aludida se detuvo y miró seriamente a su amiga-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto extrañada-.

-Quiero que mañana me cuentes sobre lo que paso- Le tomo las manos y le miró con una pizca de emoción en ellos- Quiero saber que es lo que se siente-.

-Sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga- Así lo haré Sakura- Ante un asentimiento la otra pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario en el que la rubia se encontraba, miró hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar- _Seguramente, no se trata de él-_Pensó desilusionada al no observar a nadie por el lugar, antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar, algo llamó su atención, un pequeño zorro con los ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo se había posicionado frente a ella, y la miraba detenidamente- ¿Qué haces en este lugar, pequeñín?-Le pregunto hincándose hasta quedar a su altura, lo trató de acariciarlo, pero este comenzó a darle la vuelta, y, con su cola, le hizo señas que la siguiera, un poco insegura comenzó a caminar tras el animal, el cual comenzaba a adentrarse en un callejón, lejos de todo el bullicio producido por el festival, vio como el zorro se detenía a unos metros delante suyo, y antes de poder reaccionar, una nube de humo lo cubrió, haciendo que la rubia se exaltara y diera un salto de la impresión, se quedo de pie observando lo que ocurría, y ante ella, una figura no más alta que ella se dejo observar- ¿Qui…quién es?-Pregunto comenzando a retroceder-No se acerque más, o comenzaré a gritar- Dijo mientras se aseguraba de ver la salida del callejón-.

-Parece que no te ha agradado el verme, tebayo- Su rostro reflejaba una mueca de decepción-.

-Escucho detenidamente aquellas palabras, la forma en la que se expresaba, era la misma en la qué él lo hacia, enfoco mejor a la persona frente a ella, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, frente a ella, un chico de cabellera rubia, acompañada de unos gogles de color azul la miraba un poco triste, observo fijamente la forma en la que vestía y lo primero que vio fueron unas sandalias ninjas de color negro, fue subiendo la cabeza y se encontró con unos pantalones del mismo color que sus sandalias, con dos rayas naranjas a los costados, en la parte de arriba un chaleco con la mitad de abajo del color naranja y la otra mitad negro, que se encontraba abierto dejando ver una camisa de color negro con una extraña espiral en el centro de color rojo, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad, y antes de hacer algo más, pregunto con un poco de miedo de equivocarse-¿Nichan?-El niño la miró y después de un asentimiento, se abalanzó sobre este, haciendo que él pequeño pusiera todo su equilibrio tratando de no caer junto con ella al suelo- Nichan- Comenzó a llorar abrazada del niño, quien comenzó a rodearla fuertemente- No puedo creer que seas tú, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-.

-Yo también lo hice- Le dijo-.

-Eres un tonto, no te despediste de mí- Apretó el chaleco por la parte de atrás-.

-Lo siento, no tuve opción, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me fui, cuando desperté, ya me encontraba lejos de aquí, junto con otra persona, con al cual estuve todo este tiempo- La miró a los ojos- Pero no volveré a hacerlo, el me aseguró que no me obligará a irme nuevamente-.

-Gracias- Murmuró-.

-Por cierto- La chica le miró- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?-.

-Si, es muy bonito- Levanto la mano, y le mostró- Gracias de nuevo-.

-No te preocupes- Miro hacia el horizonte, y con pesadez, se dio cuenta que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, dejando tras de si, solamente oscuridad- Será mejor que regreses a tú casa, no es seguro pasear tan tarde este día-Le sonrió-.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas- Le pidió-.

-El día de mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo, será una sorpresa- Miró hacia el final del callejón, comprobando que no se encontrará nadie- Ahora ve, tus padres se preocuparan por ti-.

-Hai- Aceptó con desánimo, comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, sin despegar la vista de su hermano- Te veré mañana- Le dijo, antes de dirigirse a la floristería que atendían sus padres-.

-Hasta mañana, Ino-chan- Una nube de humo ocupó su lugar, antes de que este desapareciera en dirección a su departamento-.

-Creo que eso es suficiente Kakashi, con esa información, ahora se que tan hábil es el pequeño- Un peliplateado se encontraba detrás del hokage, quien miraba hacia la aldea-Será mejor que vayas con él, este día no es seguro que se encuentre solo- Comento mientras una expresión de tristeza se dejaba ver en sus rostro-.

-No se preocupe por él, si nadie le ve por ahí el día de hoy, no correrá problemas, por esa razón le pidió que le permitiera descansar el día de hoy, si nadie le veía en la academia, no harían nada contra él-El anciano sonrió-.

-Creo que ha sido una buena idea- Murmuró- Será mejor que te retires a descansar, a partir de mañana regresaras a las misiones-Le comentó-.

-Entendido- Una nube de humo ocupo su lugar-.

-Puedes pasar-Comentó, mientras la puerta de acceso a su oficina era abierta- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto sin girar para verle-.

-El que acaba de salir, era Hatake Kakashi, ¿cierto?-Pregunto acercándose más al anciano, el cual giro para verle-.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-Cuestiono-.

-Una sonrisa se dejo ver en la seria cara de aquel hombre- Sólo quería comprobar mis sospechas- Su sonrisa se borro para convertirse nuevamente en aquella llena de seriedad- He venido parta hablar con usted, sobre algo que debió tratarse desde hace varios años atrás- La cara del hokage mostraba desconcierto-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-He venido para discutir con usted, sobre el futuro de la heredera de mi clan-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, mi cerebro se ha quedado vació, espero que les haya gustado, y me comenten sobre lo que les pareció, pasando a otra cosa, creo que ya se han dado cuenta sobre mi obsesión a las matemáticas, he comenzado a odiarlas, y les confieso que me encantaban, pero con este profesor, y las malditas derivadas y su usos, bueno, lo dejo hasta ahí, espero no aburrirles con mi vida, pero necesito sacarlo, bueno, los reviews son apreciados, especialmente para hacer que la autora recupere un poco de autoestima ahora que esta apunto de perder la clase que odia,(y eso que apenas comenzamos el semestre), bueno, nos leemos pronto, ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki no tamashi

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 4**

Como cada mañana, se dirigía a casa de su rubia amiga para ir juntas a clase, con un pequeño suspiro, profundizo en sus pensamientos, ella se había convertido en su amiga ya hacia tiempo, desde que la defendió de los niños que se burlaban de su frente, comenzó a ser su ídolo, quería ser como ella, inteligente, bonita y una de las mejores alumnas de su curso, siempre se esforzaba por ser una de las más fuertes, por esa razón, ahora no sabía que hacer. El día anterior cuando se separó de la rubia, se encontró con algunas compañeras de clase y les comentó lo que se encontraba haciendo su amiga, pero se quedo sin habla al escuchar lo que una de ellas había dicho, aún su palabras resonaban en su mente-_Seguramente se trata de Sasuke-kun, me ha dicho que él le gusta, y creo que todas conocemos como de perseverante puede llegar a ser, seguramente lo invitó y después de tanto insistir, este aceptó-._

_-¿Y ahora que hago?-_Sin darse cuenta, había caminado demasiado, ahora mismo se encontraba a unos dos metros de la casa de su amiga, dirigió su vista al frente y se encontró con una persona que no había visto nunca, un niño de cabellera rubia se encontraba recargado en la barda de una casa, que se encontraba frente de donde vivía la ojiazul, precisamente, en el lugar que ella usaba para esperar a la Yamanaka-_¿Quién puede ser?-_Se pregunto acercándose a él, se colocó justo a su derecha y le miró curiosa- Disculpa, ¿quién eres?, nunca te había visto por aquí-Cuando el pequeño giro su rostro para encararla, una sonrisa se dibujaba en este-_Es muy lindo-_Pensó mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse-.

-Hola- Comenzó- Mi nombre es Naruto- Le sonrió-.

-Yo…yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto- Hizo una leve reverencia educadamente, al terminar se colocó nuevamente junto a él- Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto con curiosidad-.

-Espero a alguien- Antes de que la pelirosa preguntará algo más, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de ambos, girando el rostro hacia esa dirección, de donde una rubia algo triste, comenzaba a salir- ¡Ino-chan!-Llamó el ojiazul levantando la mano- Por aquí- La rubia formó una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a correr hasta ellos-.

-Al llegar al lado de su hermano, se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente- Naruto-kun- Dijo- pensé que no te vería el día de hoy-.

-Pero si te dije que nos veríamos pronto- Dijo inocentemente, recordó a la otra niña que se encontraba con él antes de que su hermana llegará- Mira, la esperaba a ella- Le dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia vio en la dirección que el chico hacia-.

-Sakura-Hablo feliz acercándose a ella- Él es la persona que vi ayer, él es mí…-.

-Soy su amigo- Se adelantó a decir- Su amigo desde que éramos pequeños- La mirada de tristeza en su hermana le hizo sentirse como la peor persona del mundo- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, llegaremos tarde a la academia-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto la rubia, pero una idea surco por su mente- No me digas que vas…-.

-Si, a partir de hoy, asistiré también a la academia, oji-chan dijo que todo estaba arreglado para que asistiera a partir de hoy -.

-Eso es genial- Habló la pelirosa- Pero creo que no te tocará con nosotras- Se quedó un momento pensativa- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto-.

-Siete- Contesto la rubia, tomo al chico de la mano-Vayamos con los demás, seguramente ya deben estarnos esperando- Comenzó a correr, dejando un poco atrás a la ojiverde -¿Por qué no le dijiste que éramos hermanos?-Pregunto de manera que el rubio fuera el único en escucharlo-.

-Aún no he cumplido con mi promesa Ino-chan, no soy tan fuerte como quisiera serlo, por esa razón, nadie debe saber que somos hermanos, no podría protegerte si alguien lo sabe- Apretó más su mano- Pero te prometo que el día que sea el momento de decirlo, será frente a toda la aldea- Le sonrió como siempre solía hacer-.

-Esta bien- Se abrazo a su brazo- Pero prométeme que no me volverás a dejar sola nunca más- Pidió deteniéndose- Por favor-.

-Es una promesa- Dijo, miro hacia el frente y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de tres chicos- Eh…Ino-chan, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto señalando a los niños-.

-Tsk, parece que es un completo idiota, ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros- Comentó un castaño que tenía sobre sus mejillas unos tatuajes de colmillos de color rojo-.

-¿Ah?-Pregunto confundido-.

-Naruto-kun, ellos son Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru, son mis compañeros de clase, y antes de que te fueras, acostumbrabas a jugar con ellos de vez en cuando- Dijo alegremente- Vayamos a clases-Jalo al chico de la mano y se encamino hacia la academia-.

-Mendokuse- Murmuró comenzando a seguirlos junto a sus amigos-.

_-No solo le gusta Sasuke-kun, si no también __Naruto-_Miró a los niños delante suyo- _Creo que ya se que debo hacer-_ Corrió para ponerse a su altura- _Será lo mejor-._

_--_

-Este era su primer año como profesor en la academia, tres años atrás se había convertido en chunin, la idea de trabajar en este lugar le había agradado, pero en estos momentos, comenzaba a cuestionarse aquella idea, frente a él, se encontraba el honorable sandaime hokage, y justo su mano derecha se encontraba posada sobre la cabellera dorada de nada más ni nada menos que el chico kyubi, trato de controlar el rencor que comenzaba a invadirlo, sabia perfectamente que el niño no era el zorro y que no había tenido la culpa, pero aún así, no era fácil reprimir todas sus emociones hacia él, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras del anciano-.

-Por esa arzón Iruka, Naruto se incorporará a tu grupo, si es necesario comprobar su capacidad y habilidades puedes hacerlo- Le miró fijamente y luego posó su mirada en el ojiazul- Naruto, adelántate un poco, Iruka te alcanzará pronto- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, recibiendo una mayor por parte del chico-.

-Entiendo, gracias de nuevo oji-chan- Dijo antes de salir-.

-Iruka- Llamó la atención del aludido- Se que es difícil para ti tratar con él, pero sabes que él es solamente una victima más de lo que sucedió hace siete años, por esa razón, te pido que no seas demasiado duro con él, trátalo como lo harías con cualquier otro-.

-Entiendo hokage-sama- Se retiró del salón, a unos pocos pasos encontró al niño de pie esperándolo-Sígueme- Fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar-.

--

-Llegó hasta su lugar habitual, y se sentó sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba, su mente se encontraba pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras caminaba junto al rubio, las miradas de odio recaían sobre su hermano , y cuando volteo a verle, este tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara- No te preocupes, pronto dejaran de odiarme-Fueron sus palabras antes de encaminarse junto al hokage hacia la sala de maestros- _Aunque él diga que pronto dejaran de hacerlo, no me gusta como miran a mi hermano_-Acomodo ambas manso sobre su escritorio y posó su cabeza en ellos- _No es justo que lo hagan, él nunca les ha hecho nada malo-_La puerta del salón se abrió, revelando al sensei- _Creo que las clases van a comenzar-._

-Llego hasta su escritorio y miró a sus estudiantes- Tomen asiento- Pidió mientras ubicaba los lugares vacíos, dio un suspiro- Bien, les tengo una noticia, el día de hoy un nuevo estudiante se unirá a nuestra clase- Observó hacia la puerta y volvió a hablar- Pasa- Un momento después, un ojiazul entraba con una enorme sonrisa- Trátenlo bien- Les hablo a sus estudiantes, y luego miró al chico- Preséntate-Le dijo-.

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien- Una enorme sonrisa zorruna se formó en su cara, haciendo que la mayoría de las niñas se sonrojaran con ella-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró cierta peliazulada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo-.

-Naruto, toma siento junto a Shikamaru- Miro al pelinegro- Por favor levanta la mano Nara- Perezosamente, el chico obedeció al maestro, e instantes después el rubio se encontraba junto a él-.

-Hola de nuevo Shikamaru- Tomo asiento-.

-Problemático- Murmuró antes de mirar hacia el frente-.

-Bien pequeños, como habíamos dicho, el día de ayer fue uno de los más importantes en la historia de nuestra aldea, por esa razón, el día de hoy estudiaremos sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día, tomen sus libros de historia que se encuentran en sus escritorios y ábranlos en la página 81- Con pereza la mayoría de ellos lo hicieron, al terminar el sensei volvió a hablar- Comenzarán a leer- Miró fijamente al rubio, que inmediatamente sintió su mirada sobre él y levanto la cabeza-.

-**Humanos idiotas, nunca cambiarán-**Una voz retumbo en la cabeza del chico, ante lo cual, este solamente se llevo las manos hasta esta-**Debemos demostrarles que no nos intimidan-**Opinó, haciendo que el rubio formará una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-.

-Iruka comenzó a abrir su libro, miró a cada uno de sus alumnos y se fijo nuevamente en el chico, observando su sonrisa-Comencemos a leer pequeños, comenzaremos por la persona que se encuentra en la parte superior, ¿podrías comenzar?-Pregunto refiriéndose al rubio, mientras este asentía con una divertida sonrisa-.

-Sensei-Un niño levanto la mano llamando la atención de todo el grupo-El no puede comenzar, el día de hoy acaba de ingresar, no creo que sepa leer aun- Todos los pequeños asintieron, menos una, que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-No importa que eso sea cierto, si esta en esta clase es que tiene los mismos conocimientos que ustedes, y si no es así, tendré que hablar con hokage-sama y pedirle que lo asigne a una clase que sea de su nivel- Todos lo miraron preocupados, pero extrañamente los dos rubios del salón tenían una sonrisa en su cara-.

-_Siempre juzgan a nichan sin conocerlo, ya quiero ver la cara de Iruka-sensei cuando vea la verdad-_Pensaba mirando al chunin-.

-El rubio se puso de pie, y comenzó a leer, ante la atenta mirada de los demás-_El 10 de octubre, es uno de los días que marcan la historia de la aldea oculta de konoha. Este día es causa de tristezas y llantos en los pobladores de Konoha, pues con pena recuerdan lo que marco sus vidas. Un día como este, la aldea se encontraba en completa paz, hasta que esta fue rota por la enorme bestia conocida como Kyubi, un enorme zorro que posee nueve colas, que irrumpió en nuestro hogar, y sin compasión comenzó a destrozarla, llevándose consigo la vida de muchos valientes que trataron de defender su aldea. Pero, lo que verdaderamente conmueve el corazón de sus aldeanos, es la hazaña realizada por el más grande héroe que Konoha pudo crear, el yondaime hokage de Konohagakure no sato, esta gran persona sacrifico su vida, en un acto de valentía, y con el precio de su vida, logró derrotar a la enorme bestia, salvando con esta acción la vida de muchos, que gracias a él, ahora tratan de agradecerle, continuando con sus antiguas vidas-_La lectura termino mientras la mirada de él formaba una sonrisa sarcástica-_**Lo festejan, siendo no más que un destructor de vidas**__-_La misma voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, pero esta vez, el rubio le contesto- _Él es el mayor héroe que nunca haya conocido, y si era necesario que yo pagará por ello, fue una excelente elección-_Miró a la rubia que formaba una sonrisa mientras le observaba- _Lo único con lo que no contó, fue que por ello, Ino-chan también sufriría-._

-Aun se encontraba sorprendido por lo que el Uzumaki acababa de demostrar, hablo lentamente- Puedes sentarte Naruto- Miro como este permanecía de pie, pero su cara mostraba algo de rabia-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto, el niño levanto la mirada tratando de mostrarse tranquilo -.

-No, no sucede nada sensei- Tomó asiento mientras las miradas curiosas, principalmente de las niñas del grupo se posaban sobre él- Oye Shikamaru- Llamó a este- ¿Por qué todos me miran?-Pregunto-.

-Mendokuse- Contesto girando en dirección contraria al rubio- Creo que le has quitado el puesto a Sasuke como el más popular de la clase-Su respuesta formó una incógnita en la cabeza del rubio-.

-Las primeras clases terminaron lentamente para la mayoría de ellos, antes de dirigirse cada uno hacia el dojo donde les tocaba practicar taijutsu con su profesor, uno de ellos se escondió detrás de la puerta del salón- **Es hora de la venganza gaki- **Una carcajada se escuchó en la mente del rubio-Solo por esta vez te haré caso- Comentó antes de comenzar a correr, en unos segundos se encontraba en el dojo y todavía ninguno de sus compañeros lo había hecho, se acercó al lugar donde seguramente se colocaría el sensei para la explicación de la clase, y vació un líquido que llevaba en una pequeña botella- Esto será gracioso, me alegro que Kakashi-san me explicará algo sobre la academia antes de que regresáramos- Comenzó a reír y al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros se acercó a la puerta, sentándose un poco alejado del lugar de su travesura, después de que todos se sentaron y de que Ino y Sakura se sentarán junto a él, el profesor se acercó lentamente hacia el centro-.

-El día de hoy, practicaremos los movimientos que estuvimos practicando la semana pasada- Camino hacia el centro del lugar- Bien, los primeros seraaaaannn….-Un golpe seco se escucho antes de que todos los estudiantes comenzaran a reír descontroladamente- ¿Pero que es esto?-Pregunto levantándose- Basta chicos, no fue gracioso- Dijo antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a revisar el lugar del "accidente", pero al hacerlo, las risas se volvieron más graves- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto comenzando a enfadarse, uno de los niños levanto la mano aún sin dejar de reír- ¿Si? Kenji- Pregunto-.

-Es que su trasero se encuentra completamente mojado- Y dicho esto sus compañeros volvieron a reír, Iruka volvió a ver hacia el suelo, y esta vez encontró algo- ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto a nadie en especial, agachándose hasta tocarlo- Es jabón líquido- Murmuró, de pronto su mente trato de hacer memoria, el único que había salido al baño, había sido Naruto, lentamente giro su vista al rubio que reía como loco-.

-Sintió como una mirada llena de furia se posaba en él y dejo de reír- Oh, oh- Dijo al ver de quien se trataba-_Creo que después de todo, no tuviste una buena idea-_Recriminó- **Lo que pasa es que fuiste demasiado obvió mocoso, y ahora pagaras tu castigo por ello, después de esto, entrenaras más duro, tu sigilo debe mejorar- **Le dijo comenzando a reír, el rubio volteo a ver a la rubia y a la ojiverde junto a él- He estado con ustedes todo este tiempo, entendido- Les dijo, y después de esto, la voz de Iruka resonó en todo el lugar-.

-¡NARUTO!-Grito haciendo que todos los niños dejaran de reír al instante- Tu hiciste esto, ¿cierto?-Pregunto señalando al ojiazul-.

-Mostró una mirada de indignación antes las palabras del chunin- Yo no he hecho nada- Le contesto, y le miro seriamente para después preguntar- ¿Por qué de todo lo malo que pasa siempre el culpable soy yo?-Su voz parecía ofendida, e hizo que el chunin se replanteará la culpabilidad de este-.

-Bien no fuiste tú, pero…, ha, no importa, esperen un momento, en seguida regreso- Desapareció en una nube de humo -.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Murmuró, pero no lo bastante bajo, pues, cinco figuras se acercaron a él-.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?-Pregunto el chico Inuzuka- Eso estuvo genial, creo que las clases serán más divertidas contigo en ellas-Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Eh, no le digan al sensei ¿si?-Pidió-.

-Es problemático, pero ninguno de nosotros somos traidores- Comento sentándose junto a él-.

-_Eso fue genial Shannaro, este chico casi es tan guay como Sasuke-kun-_Si inner comenzó a gritar en su mente mientras la ojiverde tomaba asiento nuevamente-.

-_Siempre te sales con la tuya en las travesuras, nichan eres genial-_Unos minutos después, el chunin había regresado con nuevos pantalones-.

-Ya estoy de vuelta- Anunció- Comencemos de una vez, los primeros en pasar serán…- Miró su lista y sonrió un poco- _Se que fuiste tú Naruto, así que aquí tendrás tu castigo, _los primeros serán Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, pasen al centro por favor_-_Miró con malicia el joven profesor-.

-Se colocó en el centro del lugar, al igual que lo hacia un pelinegro- Hola- Dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

-Hmp- Se limitó a contestar colocándose en posición de ataque-.

-_Qué presumido-_Pensó mientras se colocaba en la misma posé que el ojinegro-.

-Comiencen- Comento alejándose un poco- _Hokage-sama me dijo que te tratara como lo haría con cualquier otro, y esto es lo que haría con los demás, darles una pequeña lección de buena conducta-_ Observo como el primero en atacar era el Uchiha-.

-Vamos tu puedes Sasuke-kun- Se escuchaban las voces de la mayoría de las niñas del grupo-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró la heredera Hyuga-.

-Vamos Naruto, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer- La voz de Ino se escucho sobre todos los demás, haciendo sonreír al rubio-.

-Su oponente se había lanzado hacia él con una fuerte patada, que fue detenida por el brazo del ojiazul, luego, tomo esta misma con ambas manos, y jalo del chico, tirándolo sobre el suelo, antes de que el pelinegro cayera, se apoyo con ambas manos y dio un salto quedando de pie frente al rubio, se agacho y trato de golpear la base de apoyo de este, pero antes de que lo logrará, el rubio había saltado para colocarse algo lejos del ojinegro, este se puso de pie, y comenzó a mandar al rubio una serie de puños que eran fácilmente evitados, finalmente, el rubio dio un derechazo, que fue a parar en plena cara del azabache, haciéndolo caer al duelo, con sangre saliendo de su nariz, al ver que sus compañeros quedaban impactados con lo que acaba de suceder, se acercó rápidamente a él y trato de levantarlo- ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto- No fue mi intención lastimarte- Le extendió la mano, la cual fue alejada de la cara del ojinegro-.

-Déjame- Contesto, poniéndose de pie por propia fuerza-.

-He bien, creo que será mejor que la siguiente pareja pase al frente, _parece que no fue una buena idea después de todo-_Pensó decepcionado-.

-Se puso de pie sumamente furioso, miró al rubio quien ahora se dirigía hacia cierta rubia que escasamente recordaba de su clase, su rostro mostró enojo-_Ese chico nuevo, es demasiado bueno, debo vencerlo antes que nada, para poder cumplir mi cometido, además…-_Giro su rostro hacia los demás niños, quienes le miraban señalándolo_- Además, no me convertiré en la burla de toda la clase solamente por que quiso lucirse con ella- _Volvió a mirar hacia ellos-.

-Daba gracias a kami de que las clases por fin hubieran terminado, en estos momentos se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar junto con la rubia y sus amigos, sin querer hacerlo, tuvo que girar su cabeza para encontrarse detrás suyo a aquel pelinegro que había vencido hace algunas horas en su clase-_¿Por qué me sigue?_ –Se pregunto, tratando de comprender la razón de ello_- _**No esta de acuerdo con su derrota mocoso, ÉL te lo advirtió, no debías mostrar tu fuerza entre tus compañeros, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, ahora podré divertirme un poco, jugando con ese tonto-**Una sonrisa sádica retumbó en su cabeza, tendiendo que llevar ambas manos hacia ella-_No te dejaré que lo toques, no dejaré que salgas de nuevo- _Le dijo decididamente, viendo hacia ese chico, pero su vista se desvió hacia cierta ojiperla que caminaba lentamente detrás del Uchiha- ¿Esa es Hinata?-Pregunto en voz alta, ocasionando que sus acompañantes giraran para verla-.

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto el heredero Inuzuka- Ella va en nuestra misma clase, casi no habla con nadie, es muy extraña- Finalizó al acercarse hasta él-.

-¿Va en nuestra clase?, no me había dado cuenta- Admitió sin dejar de verla, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de comenzar a caminar en su dirección ante la atenta mirada de los demás-.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó con fastidio el chico de coleta-.

-A saludarla, he sido muy descortés al no hacerlo antes- Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y ante la mirada atenta de todos, paso de largo ante cierto Uchiha, quien había detenido su caminar al ver que el rubio se acercaba-.

-¿_Pero quién se cree que es para ignorarme?-_Pensó indignado siguiendo los movimientos del rubio-.

-Frente a ella, un ojiazul caminaba acercándose cada vez más, miro hacia alrededor para identificar la dirección que llevaba este, pero no encontró a nadie conocido junto a ella-_¿Po…por qué viene hacia acá?-_Su cara se puso completamente roja al verlo frente suyo, con una enorme sonrisa-Naruto-kun- Pronunció débilmente-.

-Hola Hinata- Contesto este- Espero me perdones por ser tan mal educado contigo, no me había dado cuenta que estabas en mi clase- Dijo honestamente, haciendo entristecer a la chica, este al ver como la cara de la peliazul se agachaba, la miró más de cerca- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto-.

-Na…nada- Contesto rápidamente, comenzando a juntar sus dedos de manera curiosa, para la opinión del chico-_¿Por qué me comporto así?, nunca me había pasado esto-_Trato de esconder su cara ante la atenta mirada del rubio-.

-_Kiba tenía razón, es una persona muy extraña-_Volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y luego regreso a verle- Oye-Llamó su atención- Ya te vas a tu casa, ¿cierto?-Ante el leve asentimiento de la chica, sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si caminas con nosotros?, así no estarás tan sola-.

-La chica miró hacia las personas que anteriormente acompañaban al pequeño, y su cara comenzó a ponerse aún más roja- N…no quisiera incomodarlos-Respondió-.

-No te preocupes- Dijo tomando su mano ya jalando de ella para alcanzar a sus amigos, una vez estando con ellos comenzó a hablar- Ella nos acompañará el día de hoy- Comunicó con una sonrisa-.

-Bien, marchémonos- Comentó la pelirosa- _Ella también- _Pensó mirando con rencor a la ojiperla, quien caminaba con la cabeza baja, obviamente apenada-_No dejaré que ellas se los queden-._

-Al llegar a cierta parte de la aldea, cada uno tuvo que tomar un camino diferente, él como se haría costumbre a partir de ese momento, acompañó a su hermana hasta su casa, y después de asegurarse que esta entrará, se dirigió a su departamento, a encontrarse con la persona que le había entrenado por estos tres años- Ya estoy en casa- Dijo al entrar en ella y retirarse su sandalias, pudo observar como todo el lugar se encontraba en completo orden, se adentró más en el, descubriendo a la persona que buscaba cerca de la ventana- Ya estoy de vuelta, podemos comenzar a entrenar-Comentó acercándose al hombre -.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Y ahora que lo has hecho, quisiera que me explicarás el por que desobedeciste mis indicaciones- Esta vez su tono de voz era algo rudo, haciendo estremecer un poco al chico, que en cierta manera, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello-.

-Pero, yo no te he dicho nada aún- Se defendió-.

-Sabes muy bien que siempre se lo que pasa contigo y con tu hermana, todo lo que les ocurra y todo lo que hagan, nunca será un secreto para mi- Respondió, y ante ello, el chico puso una cara de tristeza, y giro el rostro hacia su derecha-.

-Entonces, debes saber que he tenido señales de vida por parte del zorro, creo que el poder esta comenzando a desequilibrarse nuevamente- Comentó afectado, y luego volvió a mirarlo- Se que yo te pedí que al volver, tenía que ser una persona verdaderamente fuerte, y no te reclamó por hacer que mi cuerpo asimile la energía del zorro, pero…- Se detuvo un momento- Pero me aseguraste que al volver a la aldea, este tipo de problemas estarían resueltos- Otra pausa volvió a ocupar parte de su dialogo- No quiero lastimar a ninguna persona si el poder se sale de control, no de nuevo, la última vez, Kakashi-san casi muere por mi culpa-Esta vez el ambiente se había vuelto tenso-.

-_Se que te asegure aquello, pero…nunca imaginé que algo así sucediera, tu cuerpo ya ha asimilado completamente el poder de una de las colas del kyubi, debido a tu arduo entrenamiento, por esa razón, ahora esta tratando de hacer lo mismo con la segunda, que ha comenzado a liberarse- _Miró por un instante al chico- _Creo que el momento ha llegado, pensé que serias capaz de aprenderla muy joven, pero… creo que has sobrepasado todas mis expectativas-_Sonrió ante la atenta mirada del niño, quien no entendía la reacción de este- No te preocupes por ello, pronto se arreglará, con el entrenamiento que harás a partir de mañana- Anunció, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se iluminarán-_Creo que te ha gustado la idea-_Pensó mientras sentía como los pequeños brazos del ojiazul lo aprisionaban en un profundo abrazo-.

--

-La tarde había caído, y ahora se encontraba comiendo junto con sus "padres"-_¿Qué estará comiendo Naruto-kun?-_Se preguntó al observar toda la comida que se había preparado, luego de ello, volteo a ver a ambos rubios con los que compartía la mesa- Disculpen- Habló, haciendo que ambos dejarán de comer por un momento- No se si ya sepan que Nichan esta de regreso, pero me preguntaba si me darían permiso de ir a verle y llevarle algo de comer- Pidió, ambos adultos se miraron por un momento, antes de asentir- Muchas gracias- Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de comida en un recipiente, al terminar, se dirigió a la puerta y salio de su casa, alegremente se dirigía hacia la casa de su hermano, pero antes de poder caminar siquiera se encontró delante de su casa a una pelirosa- Sakura, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?-Pregunto con alegría-.

-Bueno, pues yo…-Su vista se clavo en el recipiente que llevaba en las manos- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- Señaló-.

-Ha, esto, le llevó algo de comida a Naruto-kun- Contesto con una sonrisa-.

-Ya veo- Su mirada adquirió un tono de determinación- Ino, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-.

-¿Algo importante?, ¿de qué se trata?-Le pregunto-.

-Ambas comenzaron a caminar, mientras que la pelirosa tomaba suficiente valor- Me he enterado, que Sasuke-kun te gusta- Soltó de pronto, haciendo detener a la rubia- Y eso no es todo, me he dado cuenta que también estas tras Naruto, por esa razón- Le miró fijamente- A partir de este momento ya no somos amigas, sino simplemente rivales, rivales para ver quien es la que se quedará con ellos-Y sin dejar que la rubia contestará algo, se marcho del lugar con paso decidido-.

-Pe…yo….Sakura- Balbuceo, antes de comenzar a correr para llegar con su hermano, subió las escaleras del lugar y toco desesperadamente la puerta, un sonido de algo al golpearse se escucho dentro, y después de unos segundos, la puerta se abría revelando a un rubio con una cara adormilada- Nichan- Fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él en un fuerte abrazo-.

-El sonido en su puerta le había despertado de su sueño, se levanto rápidamente y al abrir solo vio a una Ino llorando- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿alguien te ha hecho algo?-Pregunto preocupado, sinceramente no le gustaba ver llorar a su imoto-.

-Sakura…Sakura dijo que ya no sería más mi amiga- Contestó apretándose más contra el chico- Dijo que a partir de ahora, seriamos rivales, para ver quien se quedaba con Sasuke-kun y contigo- Murmuró comenzando a llorar nuevamente- Pero yo no quiero eso-.

-La abrazo más contra si, ella lloraba por su culpa, un nudo en su estómago comenzó a formarse- Lo siento Ino-chan-Murmuró, la jalo consigo hasta dentro de su hogar y ambos se sentaron en el sillón, mientras él la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, ella soltaba todas sus lágrimas sobre él, el tiempo paso, y la chica dejo de llorar-.

-Se levanto y miro directamente al ojiazul, que le miraba tristemente- ¿Sabes?-Comenzó con una mirada decidida- Tomaré esto como un reto, y aunque no tenga la necesidad de ganar esto, venceré a Sakura- Una chispa de alegría surcaba por sus ojos azules- Y verá que no es fácil retarme- Comenzó a reír descontroladamente, haciendo que de la cabeza del rubio cayera una enorme gota, de pronto su risa se esfumo y miró hacia el suelo de la entrada- Creo que tendrás que comer revuelto el curry que te había traído- Señaló el suelo, donde se encontraba en recipiente tirado-.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió- _Lo que más me importa es verte feliz-._

-Desde el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con la habitación del rubio y la sala, dos figuras observaban la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos- Espero que su felicidad dure por mucho tiempo- Dijo uno de ellos-.

-¿Cree que eso suceda?, Hiashi ya ha hecho lo que usted se temía, creo que después de que ellos se enteren, su felicidad se limitará un poco-.

-Lo se Kakashi, pero creo, que Naruto ne le comentará nada de esto a ella, tratará de no hacerla sentir culpable- Hizo una pausa- Además, no creo que el tenga tiempo de pensar en aquello, ya que, a partir de mañana le mantendré demasiado ocupado, le enseñaré esa técnica, de esta manera, estará más cerca de su meta y no pensará en lo que le depara el futuro- Le comentó con una sonrisa-.

-El peliplateado le miró preocupado-¿No cree que es demasiado pronto para eso?, el es apenas un niño, no creo que sea capaz de manejar una técnica de rango A creada por usted, sensei- Su acompañante se acercó a la ventana para ver hacia la luna, permitiendo ver así sus dorados cabellos-.

-Estoy seguro que lo logará- Contesto desapareciendo del lugar-_Después de todo, es mi hijo-_.

-De verdad, espero que no se equivoque- Salió por la ventana del lugar, dejando a ambos rubios abrazados en el sillón, completamente dormidos-.

--

-La tarde había ido completamente lenta, o por lo menos, para ella así le parecía, desde que llego de la academia, una enorme sonrisa permanecía en su cara, sonrisa creada debido a cierto rubio que le había pedido que los acompañará a él y a sus amigos, pero ahora, el tiempo igualmente le parecía eterno, y a diferencia de hacia algunos momentos, su cara no mostraba ninguna sonrisa, si no preocupación, preocupación sobre lo que su oto-sama tendría que decirle tan urgentemente, trago saliva al verle entrar, con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, y sentarse frente a ella, observándola atentamente, tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar- Hinata, te he pedido que bajaras en estos momentos, para comentarte algo de suma importancia referente a ti, y al futuro de nuestro clan- Una larga pausa siguieron a sus palabras, haciendo sentir más preocupada a la pequeña-El día de ayer, he platicado con los ancianos del concejo de la aldea, y he concretado con ellos, tu compromiso con el hijo de uno de mis más importantes amigos, una persona de gran importancia para la aldea, debido a que él falleció hace ya algunos años, su heredero se encuentra bajo el cuidado del sandaime, pero, a partir de estos momentos, estas comprometida, así que debes prepararte más correctamente, no quiero que hagas quedar mal al clan frente a esta persona-.

-Ante las palabras de su padre, se había quedado en shock, era demasiado pequeña, pero claramente entendía a lo que él se refería con la palabra compromiso, y ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de su padre, no tuvo otra opción que contestar- Entendido, oto-sama- Sin esperar otra palabra por parte de su hija, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar, la pequeña hizo lo mismo que su padre, pero a diferencia de él, ella salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, donde se encerró llorando toda la noche-.

Hola nuevamente, espero sinceramente que el capitulo les haya agradado, esperaba subirlo el viernes, pero por problemas académicos (léase exámenes de historia, biología, inglés y matemáticas, el cual milagrosamente fui una de las cinco personas que lo pasaron) no pude completarlo, pero aquí esta, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto. Por cierto, como habrán leído, sea descubierto al identidad del sujeto misterioso, algunas personas ya sospechaban quien era, por esa razón, me atrevía aponerlo en este capitulo, pero que quede claro, Naruto no tiene idea aún de que es su padre, pero tal vez una que otra idea de que se trata sobre el cuarto, bien es todo por ahora, ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 5**

-Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, trato de levantarse, pero sintió un peso de más sobre su cuerpo, miró a la dueña de este, una sonrisa se formó al ver el rostro de su hermana- _Extrañé las veces que dormíamos juntos-_Levanto su rostro, y al hacerlo, se sobresalto un poco, un hombre rubio se encontraba sonriendo, observándolos atentamente- Minato-san- Le llamó mientras este le comenzaba a poner atención- .

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que se levanten, la escuela comenzará pronto- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Miró a su hermana y con lentitud comenzó a moverla para levantarla- Ino-chan, Ino-chan, levántate ya es tarde- Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con pereza- Hola- Le sonrió-.

-Naruto-kun- Se levanto del lugar que ocupaba junto a su hermano en el sofá y miró el lugar, después de dar un suspiro, comenzó a hablar- Creo que mis padres se enojaran conmigo por no llegar a dormir- Sonrió- Pero no importa- Tomo su mano- Vayamos juntos a la escuela nichan-.

-Había tomado apenas sus lugares comunes en clase, después de esperar por varios minutos tanto a la pelirosa como a la rubia, habían decidido dirigirse hacia la academia sin ellas- Mendokuse- Murmuró mirando hacia la puerta- _Ella nunca falta a clase, para ella es importante lo que aprenderá en esta-_Miró al lugar donde la ojiazul se sentaba, y extrañamente la pelirosa ya se encontraba ahí- _Es demasiado problemático preguntarle a ella-_El sonido estrepitoso de la puerta al abrirse de golpe llamó su atención, parados en medio de esta, se encontraban ambos rubios, con sus respiraciones algo agitadas- _Genial, se encontraba con Naruto-._

-Miró rápidamente en todas direcciones- Creo que el sensei aún no llega- Suspiró pesadamente dejándose hacer en el piso-.

-Te dije que aún había tiempo de llegar- Comento divertido- Vallamos a nuestros lugares- Miró hacia la dirección que ocupaba regularmente su hermana- Pero creo que, no será del todo divertido para ti- Señaló discretamente con la mirada a la ojiverde-.

-Sin mirar había donde le señalaba el rubio le contesto- No te preocupes nichan, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, no me dejaré vencer, _y por supuesto que no le dejaré pensar que puede estar contigo tan fácilmente, no permitiré que cualquiera se te acerque- _Decidida comenzó a subir las escaleras, se dirigió sin reparó a su lugar, y como si la otra niña no existiera, tomo asiento junto a ella-.

-Minutos más tarde el sensei del grupo había hecho acto de aparición- Ohayo pequeños- Saludó con una sonrisa, miró el lugar de cada uno de ellos y se fijo en el rubio- Naruto, podrías venir un momento- Pidió amablemente, el rubio bajo de su lugar hasta él- Hokage-sama te espera en su despacho, me pidió que te permitiera salir un rato- Un asentimiento del rubio, y este se había marchado del lugar, corriendo hacia la torre- Bien muchachos, saquen sus libretas, comenzaremos con unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas, para después comenzar con gramática- Sonidos no se hicieron esperar, de pequeños que odiaban aquellas clases-.

-Su mirada se mantenía clavada en la puerta- ¿Para qué le querrá hokage-sama?-Pregunto preocupada-.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Ino- La voz de su compañera de asiento la saco de sus pensamientos- Y de cualquier forma, no deberías de preocuparte, y dejarlo de una vez en paz, Naruto será mío, al igual que Sasuke-kun- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de convicción-.

-En tus sueños, Sasuke-kun será mi novio, y antes de que te le acerques a Naruto-kun, tendrás que vértelas conmigo- Volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección-.

------------

-Llegó rápidamente hasta la oficina del sandaime, toco la puerta de acceso y espero paciente la respuesta, una voz cansada le permitió la entrada, y este abrió la puerta al instante- ¿Qué sucede oji-chan?, ¿para qué querías verme?-Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del hokage, mirándolo con curiosidad-.

-Naruto, te he llamado para algo de suma importancia- Comenzó el anciano retirando su pipa de la boca -.

-¿De qué se trata?- Antes de recibir la respuesta, una sombra se poso junto a él, giro su vista encontrándose a un enmascarado que lo miraba seriamente- Kakashi-san, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto-.

-Lo que tiene que decir hokage-sama, es muy importante, solo escucha con atención- Dijo dibujando una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

-Naruto, esto es difícil de decir, pero es importante que lo sepas…-Tomo aire para darse valor- Verás, se que esto que te tengo que decir es algo apresurado, inclusive creerás que es injusto, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora y no cuando seas más grande-Miró al peligris que le devolvió unas mirada llena de seriedad-Se que estas conciente de que tus padres ya no se encuentran en este lugar-El pequeño le miro con tristeza ante la mención de sus padres- Ellos murieron el día en que tu hermana y tú nacieron- Hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al rubio que tenía una expresión de tristeza-Tu padre era un hombre muy importante para la aldea, hizo grandes m cosas por ella, además de ser junto a tu madre uno de los ninjas más respetados por las demás villas-Ahora los ojos del niño reflejaban algo de orgullo, nunca había escuchado nada sobre sus padres, y ahora que lo hacia, se sentía muy feliz- Por esa razón, al momento de que la noticia de que tu madre iba a tener un hijo, algunos miembros del concejo presionaron a tu padre para que él hiciera algo que nunca tuvo planeado hacer-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-No le comenzaban a gustar las palabras del anciano-.

-Ellos lo obligaron a comprometer a su próximo descendiente, con la heredera o heredero de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea-Informó con molestia, y ante la mirada de confusión por parte del uzumaki, se apresuró a explicar- Eso quiere decir, que tendrás que casarte con esa heredera-.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué yo?- Cuestionó-.

-Su compromiso fue acordado antes de que nacieran, el líder de este clan, hizo el pacto, y no se de que manera se ah enterado de que el futuro esposo de su hija era tú, precisamente el día de ayer ha venido para hacer válido ese compromiso-Miró con seriedad al chico- Trate de negarme a aceptarlo, pero…después de analizar completamente la situación, me di cuenta que era lo mejor, si no permitía que esto ocurriera, ellos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que Ino es tu hermana, y como no lograron comprometerte con al heredera, querrán hacerlo con ella y otro miembro del clan-.

-¡No!- Antes de que siguiera comentando, el grito del rubio le interrumpió- Me niego a que eso suceda, prefiero ser yo que Ino-chan, ella debe ser feliz-Dijo con convicción- Si con mi sacrificio ella lo será, no me importa hacerlo…-.

-Pensé que dirías eso- Admitió con una sonrisa- _No cabe duda, se parece demasiado a ti Minato, _me gustaría informarte acerca del compromiso…este se llevará a cabo cuando ambos hayan cumplido los quince años, se que es algo pronto, pero fue la mayor postergación que tu padre logró, según se tenía planeado, se casarían a los trece- El niño le miró esperando que siguiera con su relato- Cuando esto suceda, se anunciará frente a toda la aldea el nombre de tus padres, y hasta entonces conocerás quienes fueron ellos- Advirtió-.

-Entiendo-Contesto con simpleza, para ser sinceros, nada más podía hacer, ¿cierto?, apenas era un niño, un niño con una gran mentalidad, pero eso no le servía de nada en estos momentos, levanto la cabeza y observó detenidamente a los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación- Pero…quisiera que me dieran algo, ya que hemos tocado el tema, y viendo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar, me gustaría saber el nombre de la que es mi prometida-Pidió-.

-Creo que tienes derecho a eso, pero antes de decir algo, me gustaría comentarte, que ella tampoco sabe quien eres, el día de ayer, se decidió que ella no sabría tu nombre, para evitar mayores problemas en el futuro, además, es por su seguridad, tus padres fueron personas sumamente fuertes y por ello, tenían demasiados enemigos en las otras villas, si alguien se llegase a enterar de quien será su esposo, intentarían algo contra ella-Hizo un pausa observando al pequeño- Tu prometida es…- Fue detenido por el niño-.

-Espera- Dijo- Si ella no sabe quien soy, seria demasiado injusto para ella que yo l supiera, prefiero conocer su identidad hasta que el momento llegue-.

-Entonces, es tu desición- Habló- Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir, puedes regresar a la academia-El niño camino hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina, seguido inmediatamente por el enmascarado-Nos vemos luego viejo-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir-.

-El niño frente a él caminaba pensativo, lo observó por un momento-_Parece que no fue buena idea decirle después de todo-_Se detuvo al ver que el pequeño hacia lo mismo al salir del edificio-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto al ver que este giraba para verle-.

-Kakashi-san-Comenzó, sonando un poco serio- Quiero pedirte un favor-Le miró- Cuando termine mi nuevo entrenamiento con él, quiero que comience a entrenarme en el genjutsu- Se detuvo un momento y dirigió su vista a la montaña donde se encontraban las acaras de los anteriores hokages-Quiero sobrepasar lo más pronto posible a todos ellos- Señaló los rostros-_Especialmente el de mi maestro-_Pensó observando detenidamente la cara del cuarto-Me convertiré en el mejor hokage de la aldea para no permitir que decidan sobre la vida de los demás, _además de esa forma, ellos reconocerán mi fuerza, y cuando lo hagan, Ino-chan y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo-._

_------------_

-Se encontraba junto con sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo, las primeras horas de clase habían terminado y no había señal alguna del rubio-¿Para qué lo habrá mandado llamar hokage-sama?-Pregunto en voz alta si darse cuenta-.

-Seguramente, Iruka-sensei descubrió que el fue el causante de lo que el ocurrió ayer y le contó a sandaime-sama, y seguramente ahora estará castigado por ello-Sonrió divertido-.

-¡Kiba!-Le llamó la atención-Claro que no es eso, _al menos espero que lo sea-._

-Tsk, sea lo que sea, no creo que le haya afectado-Hablo el de peinado de piña-.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shikamaru?-Pregunto el Akimichi-.

-Mírenlo- Contesto simplemente señalando hacia el frente, donde se acercaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-Creo que es demasiado problemático-.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hay de nuevo?-Pregunto casualmente, ignorando las preocupaciones que los demás habían tenido por su ausencia-.

-Los cuatro pequeños le miraron con enojo- Creo que no fue algo malo-Opinó Kiba-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Una voz chillona llamó la atención de los cinco niños, quienes voltearon para observar a la dueña de esta- Naruto-kun, me alegro que hayas vuelto, espero que hokage-sama no te haya llamado la atención por lo que sucedió ayer- Se aferró a su brazos derecho, mientras que el chico veía a sus amigos esperando que alguno de ellos le explicara lo que ocurría-.

-Oye Sakura, deja en paz a Naruto, ve a buscar a otra persona a quien molestar-La rubia se había molestado de la actitud de su ex-amiga-Naruto, será mejor que vayamos a tomar nuestro almuerzo-Jaló de su mano al rubio, pero antes de avanzar un poco más, fueron detenidos por el brazo de la pelirosa-Sakura-Dijo molesta-.

-Basta, Naruto no es de tu propiedad, déjalo, Ino-cerda-Ambos rubios se quedaron estático, la chica por que nunca espero que ella le llamara de esa forma, y el rubio por escuchar que aquella niña había insultado a la persona más importante para él, se soltó del agarre de la Haruno de manera brusca-¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto extrañada por la actitud de este-.

-La miró con furia- No te atrevas a llamarle nuevamente de esa manera- La chica quedó sorprendida, él volteo y tomo de la mano a la rubia-Vamos Ino-chan- Le regalo una sonrisa, y se alejaron de los demás-.

-Cuando hubo perdido de vista a los rubios, salió de su asombró-Pero… ¿por qué me trato de esa manera?-.

-Tsk, ellos dos han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, seguramente le molesto que la insultaras-Kiba se la había acercado y le comento al colocarle una mano en su hombro-.

-_No estoy tan seguro que sea solamente por eso-_El pelinegro miraba el lugar por el que ambos rubios habían desaparecido de la vista-Mendokuse, vayamos a comer algo antes de regresar a clases-.

-Se detuvieron cerca de un árbol que se encontraba en medio del enorme patio, observó detenidamente al ojiazul que la miraba con algo de tristeza-Gracias por defenderme- Lo abrazo-.

-No tienes pro que agradecerme, siempre te protegeré-la soltó y miró a la parte trasera del árbol- Oye, no te quedes en ese lugar, es de mala educación espiar a las personas-lentamente, una figura comenzó a salir con la mirada gacha-¿Qué hacías ahí sola, Hinata?-Pregunto al verla completamente-.

-Y…yo, e…tto, gomen, no era mi intención escuchar su conversación-Admitió con voz queda y jugando con sus dedos-.

-_Es muy extraña-_Miró a su hermana y ella le sonrió-¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros, Hinata?-Ofreció con una sonrisa-.

-Se puso de color rojo- Y…yo-la rubia la tomo de la mano-.

-Anda, no tengas pena-Después de haber terminado su almuerzo, se dirigieron a su salón de clases-¿sabes Hinata?-La ojiblanca le miro extrañada-Me caes bien- Admitió, haciendo sonreír al rubio- A partir de ahora, seré tu amiga-La jalo de la mano y ambas se encaminaron a sus respectivos asientos-.

-Las clases terminaron de forma rápida, cada quien se dirigió a sus casas, esperando que el siguiente día fuera uno mejor para todos, aunque cierto rubio no era uno de ellos, este después de llevar hasta su casa a la rubia, se encaminó hacia cierta parte de la aldea, que no era visitada, ese lugar era especial, solamente era utilizado para realizar los exámenes de supervivencia para llegar a convertirse en chunins, entró en el lugar, y se acerco hacia el centro de este, encontrándose con un rubio de pie, esperándole-Vaya, pensé que llegaría antes que tú- Comento fingiendo enojo-.

-Sabes que eso nunca sucede- Sonrió- Bien, dejemos de hablar, si quieres aprender la técnica que te mostraré, creo que es momento de comenzar- Al decir esto, le lanzó un pergamino, el cual se encontraba bastante gastado-.

-Tomo el objeto entre sus manos y miro con cierta duda al rubio frente a él- ¿Para qué es esto?-Pregunto no sabiendo para que necesitaba tal cosa-.

-Se acerco a él, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del pequeño comenzando a alborotarlo- Pensé que mis lecciones te habían enseñado algo, no todo se resuelve con la fuerza, también necesitamos usar nuestra mente, como en este caso-Le señaló el pergamino- Antes de aprender por completo esta técnica, necesitaras estudiar un poco sobre ella, aprender los sellos y la cantidad exacta de chacra que debes usar al momento de realizarla-El pequeño sonrió -.

-Esta bien, ahora entiendo-Se sentó en el suelo y abrió lentamente el pergamino, comenzando a leer-.

-_Pequeño, este será en verdad un reto a superar para ti-_Miró atentamente al ojiazul quien leía detenidamente –_Esta técnica es aún más difícil que el propio rasengan, y aunque ese es de un difícil manejo, pudiste manejarlo en tres semanas, pero no creo que con este te sea tan fácil-_Miró el cielo y dio un profundo suspiro-_Creo que este será un largo entrenamiento-._

El tiempo es solamente un inventó más de nuestra mente, por eso mismo, transcurre tan rápido, que parece que juega con nosotros, así, entre entrenamiento y diversos tipos de travesuras a sus profesores, cinco años habían transcurrido en la vida del joven jinchuuriki, cinco años que le acercaban más, a cumplir con su meta.

El salón de clases en el que se encontraban, se encontraba en completo silencio, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban centrados en cierto examen que se e encontraba sobre su escritorio, examen que decidiría, además de un examen práctico, si eran lo suficientemente buenos como para convertirse en gennins, pero como nunca puede faltar, en un lugar del salón, dos personas eran la excepción de este caso, en una de las bancas, un muchacho de cabellera negra, junto con su compañero de asiento, se encontraban durmiendo, a pesar de tener frente a ellos, el examen que decidiría si se convertían en ninjas o no.

-Miró a sus estudiantes con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al toparse con los dormilones- _Siempre pasa lo mismo con estos dos, creo que no tiene mucha motivación con convertirse en ninjas este año_-Suspiró, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared detrás suyo y comenzó a hablar- Bien chicos, es hora de entregar el examen- Se encamino a cada escritorio para recogerlos, hasta que llego con los dos últimos- Shikamaru, Naruto, entreguen sus pruebas- Pidió, ante sus palabras, el rubio subió su mirada encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su profesor-.

-¿Ya terminó la clase?-Pregunto, ante la mirada amenazante del castaño y la mirada de enojo de cierta ojiazul-.

-La clase aún no termina, pero si el tiempo para que hubieran contestado su examen-Tomo su prueba junto a la del pelinegro que comenzaba a despertar- Llevaré esto a la sala de profesores, esperen un momento, en seguida regreso- Camino hasta perderse por la puerta de entrada, momento que aprovecho cierta rubia para acercarse hacia el asiento-.

-Esto es el colmo-Dijo solamente al llegar al lugar- Parece ser que a ambos no les interesa el convertirse en gennins, si reprueban este examen se quedaran aquí por otra temporada-Miro furiosa a ambos- Y se supone que este año saldríamos todos-.

-Tsk, problemático- Fue lo único que contesto el Nara girando su vista hacia otra dirección-.

-Miro con una sonrisa a la chica- No te preocupes, lo pasaremos, además creo que lo más importante aquí fue que tú si diste lo mejor, seguramente tendrás la nota más alta de la clase-La animó-.

-No lo creo- Admitió viendo hacia el lugar donde cierta ojiverde se encaminaba hacia el lugar de un pelinegro- Ellos son los mejores de la clase, además, seguramente Hinata también hizo lo mejor que pudo, ¿no es así?-Detrás de ella se encontraba la ojiperla, con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo al darse cuenta que ahora le miraban-Bien, supongo que eso es un sí- Sonrió y volvió a mirar al Uzumaki- Por esa razón estoy molesta con ustedes, serán los únicos de los seis que no se conviertan en ninjas-Su discurso se detuvo al escuchar como la puerta era abierta nuevamente y el sensei ingresaba en el salón- Creo que han sido salvados por el sensei, pero te las veras conmigo más tarde, Naruto-Se dirigió a su lugar junto a la Hyuga-.

-Genial, esto no me agrada, cuando se enoja, es peor que Iruka-sensei cuando le juego alguna broma- Susurro, cosa que su acompañante escucho perfectamente-.

-Tú solo te buscaste esto, es tu culpa el que ella se comporte de esa manera-Guardo silencio nuevamente-.

-Guarden silencio chicos- Pidió, se acerco a su asiento y comenzó a mirarles- Me acaban de informar que pueden retirarse, pero el día de mañana tendrán que presentarse temprano, será el día de su último examen, además de que conocerán sus resultados de este- Entre sonrisas, todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la salida- Naruto, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-Tomo al rubio de los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de los amigos de este-.

-¿Y ahora que hizo ese idiota?-Pregunto el chico Inuzuka, quién ahora cargaba con un pequeño perro de color blanco en la cabeza-.

-No tengo idea- Contestaron los demás-.

-Seguramente es por alguna broma que hizo, saben que siempre lo lleva por esa razón- Fue la respuesta de la rubia ante la pregunta del castaño- No deben preocuparse, ahora lo que en verdad importa es prepararnos para el examen de mañana, el cual ninguno debemos reprobar- Miró con furia al pelinegro, quien solamente trato de esconderse detrás de su regordete amigo-Tsk, será mejor que nos vallamos Hinata, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Tomo de la mano a su amiga y salió del salón-.

-Al ver salir a ambas del lugar, se aventuró a comentar- Parece ser que esta enojada por algo-.

-Claro, esta molesta por que Naruto y yo no prestamos mucha atención a la prueba, pero te aseguró que se encuentra más enojada por que Naruto no lo haya hecho que por mi- Comento con fastidio-.

-Claro, esa es la razón, esta enojada por que su Naruto no cubrirá, parece su novia-Comenzó a reír, ante su propio comentario-Será mejor que nos vallamos, el día de mañana será algo divertido- Los tres salieron del salón-.

_-Si, parece su novia-_Pensaba con algo de fastidio-.

------------

-Llegaron hasta una puerta en la cual entraron, en ese lugar se encontraban varios chunins, profesores de la academia, caminaron hasta uno de los escritorios que se encontraban en el lugar, y tomaron asiento en él, el silencio reino por un momento mientras el sensei comenzaba a revisar las pruebas de sus respectivos alumnos-¿Para que me necesita, sensei?-Pregunto ya fastidiado del silencio-.

-Levanto la cabeza y observo al rubio- Creo que es obvio la razón por al cual te encuentras aquí- Tomó uno de los papeles que se encontraba en el escritorio- Con este tipo de pruebas no podrás pasar a ser un ninja, creo que estas enterado de eso- El rubio solo le miro-.

-¿Pero que dice?, si es uno de mis mejores trabajos, seguramente pasaré con la mejor nota, dattebayo-Comentó con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia ante la mirada inquisidora del sensei-.

-Comenzó a revisar el examen, analizando con sumo cuidado las respuestas, tachando algunas, cuando hubo terminado, miro con enojo al rubio- Ve que te has esforzado un poco, pero solamente has obtenido un sesenta-Suspiro con pesadez- Creo que esta bien por ahora, puedes retirarte- El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón, y cuando lo hubo hecho el castaño volvió a soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración- Creo que confía demasiado en sus habilidades, pero, eso no es suficiente-.

-Salio del edificio y antes de que pudiera retirarse del lugar, un golpe detuvo su camino- Ino-chan, eso no fue amable- Comento sobandose la cabeza, donde un fuerte chichón comenzaba a notarse-.

-No me importa, a ti tampoco te importo el reprobar esta prueba- Su cara mostraba un enorme enojo- Se que esto era demasiado fácil para ti, estoy conciente de todo tu entrenamiento, y de tus estudios, pero no, debías de reprobar algo tan sencillo para tus conocimientos, yo me esforcé por llegar por lo menos debajo de ti, pero…-No pudo terminar, lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a adornar sus ojos-Se suponía que estaríamos en el mismo equipo, por eso trate de ser la mejor, pensé que tu también lo harías-El rubio la abrazo-.

-Perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar-La abrazo con más fuerza, sintiéndose terrible por ser el causante de su tristeza- Esto es lo mejor, ya lo veras- Comentó- El día de mañana te darás cuenta de que es la verdad- La chica le miró- Además te prometo que en la prueba de mañana seré el mejor-Sonrió-.

-Eso espero- Se separo de él- Te veré mañana- Comenzó a correr hacia su casa-.

-Es una promesa, imouto-Susurró mientras observaba la silueta de la chica alejarse-.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola nuevamente, se que esta vez si me pase de la raya con el tiempo de la publicación, pero como la mayoría de ustedes sabrá, los profesores tienden a sobrepasarse con nosotros, y en esta ocasión así fue conmigo, tuve que hacer una manta de seis metros de largo relatando una leyenda sobre la muerte usando dibujos para explicarla, mis amigos y yo tomamos más de dos semana haciéndola, pero por ello fue una de las mejores de toda la escuela, se que suena tonto, pero fue la idea de todos los profesores de artes plásticas. Bueno, dejo mis tonterías de lado, espero enormemente que el capitulo sea de su agrado, como habrán leído, ahora ya tienen 12, están a punto de presentar el último examen para convertirse en gennin, y a partir de entonces la historia comenzara a tomar otros rumbos interesantes, espero con anisa sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, y también para recibir sus regaños sobre mi tardanza, bien, sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero enormemente sea pronto, auque no lo creo, mi querido profesor de matemáticas me inscribió para un concurso de su materia, y ahora tengo que tomar más tiempo con él estudiándolas, por lo cual, la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre se irá a la basura, pero de cualquier manera trataré de esforzarme, nos leemos, ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 6**

**-**El día tan esperado por la mayoría de los estudiantes del último curso de la academia había llegado, haciendo que los que se creían capaces de convertirse en ninjas se apresuraran para poder llegar al lugar predestinado para su última prueba, inclusive nuestro querido rubio se encontraba apresurado, tratando de llegar lo antes posible al encuentro de su querida hermana y la amiga de esta, mientras escuchaba paciente la conversación que cierto hombre de cabello dorado se encontraba brindándole- Creo que lo que piensas hacer es demasiado, no es necesario que lo hagas – Comento, mientras el chico terminaba de vestirse-.

-Ya se que no es necesario, pero se lo he prometido a Ino-chan- Terminó de acomodarse la sudadera y tomó entre su manos el regalo de su hermana, comenzando a acomodarlo en la frente- Además, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que si no la utilizó, no lograre pasar la prueba, mi bunshin no jutsu es pésimo, y si los examinadores se dan cuenta de ello, me reprobaran- Los gogles se encontraban perfectamente colocados en su frente cuando termino de hablar- Te veré en la tarde, debo darme prisa para encontrarme con Ino-chan y Hinata - Antes de que saliera por completo del lugar, se detuvo un momento- Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, prometo que si algo malo sucede dejaré de comer ramen por dos semanas, y haré todo lo que me pidas- Sonrió y salio corriendo-.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, ya que te haré cumplir tu palabra- Comento antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera del lugar -.

---

-Ese día había salido más temprano de lo habitual, ya que era uno de los más importantes de su vida, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer- Debo darme prisa, seguramente Naruto-kun e Ino-chan ya deben estar esperándome- En realidad, la idea de que ese día podía salir de la academia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no quería separarse de sus queridos amigos, ya que seguramente, no tendría demasiadas oportunidades de volver a convivir con ellos- _Pero es mi deber ser un ejemplo para mi clan-_Esa misma mañana, su padre había pedido hablar con ella, esperaba ansiosa que las palabras que este tenia que dirigirle, fueran de apoyo para con su prueba-.

-Este día es el comienzo de tu carrera ninja, como sabrás ya no eres más la heredera del este clan, pero de cualquier manera debes honrarnos, al igual que tu prometido, desde ahora, debes encargarte de conseguir ser una buena kunoichi, para que tu futuro esposo no se avergüence de tu ineficacia- Esas habían sido las exactas palabras que su padre le había dirigido, haciéndola sentir un poco más inútil-.

-_Creo que oto-sama tiene razón después de todo-_Tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento iba, que no se dio cuenta que alguien corría en la misma dirección que ella seguía, hasta que sintió que algo chocaba con ella- ¡Ah!-Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de sentir como tocaba el suelo bruscamente y al hacerlo, un cuerpo se encontraba sobre ella, levanto levemente el rostro, pero decidió bajarlo pues este adquirió un color rojo intenso al darse cuenta de quien se trataba-Na…Naruto-kun- Murmuró, haciendo que el chico la observara-.

-La niña bajo el tenia un color rojo, parecía como si el aire le faltaba, por esa razón, de un solo brinco se puso de pie y se apresuró ayudarla a hacer lo mismo- ¿Estas bien Hinata?-Pregunto, al ver que este no hacia ningún movimiento- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, no fue mi intención que te lastimaras- Se acerco a ella y al darse cuenta que la chica podía respirar perfectamente- Se alejo nuevamente- Veo que estas bien- De pronto unos cuantos gritos llamaron la atención de ambos, haciendo que la chica mirar curiosa la razón de esto, mientras el chico se ponía un poco serio- Hinata será mejor que nos vayamos- Y antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar la razón, este se presento frente a ellos, dos ninjas al parecer de nivel chunin corrían en la dirección donde ellos se encontraban- Corre- Fue lo último que la chica escucho antes de sentir como la tomaban de la mano y era jalada comenzando a correr-.

-Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, cuando estuvo segura que habían dejado atrás alo sujetos que los perseguían, comenzó a preguntar- ¿Qué…qué es lo que ha pasado?-.

-Giro para verla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Bueno, yo no quería hacerlo, pero ellos tuvieron la culpa…-.

-¡Naruto!,¡detente de una vez, la pagaras pro habernos pintado la cara!-Grito con furia una de ellos, haciendo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza de la ojiperla, volteando a ver al rubio-.

-Ellos se lo merecían ningún ninja que se considere como uno, puede que darse dormido mientras están en sus deberes- Comento la sentir la mirada llena de curiosidad de la chica sobre él- Cuando yo sea hokage, todo eso cambiará-.

-Cuando la chica iba a decir algo, otro de los perseguidores comenzó a gritar- ¡Me las pagaras por haberme hecho comer esa bomba de humo!-El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la Hyuga-.

-Cuando trate de disculparme por mi broma, él me llamó enano, y bueno… ya sabes que nadie me llama enano y ser sale con la suya- La peliazul asintió lentamente, aún recordaba la vez que alguno de sus compañeros de escuela se habían atrevido a llamarle enano, todos ellos terminaron con la ropa manchada de lodo o con bolas de arroz explosivas como almuerzo-.

-Co…comprendo- Se limito a decir, al ver que el sonido se apoderaba de la situación, ambos dieron la vuelta en una de las calles, observando en el instante a cierta rubia que ambos conocían-.

-¡Ino-chan, por aquí!-Llamo el rubio, y antes de que esta pudiera contestar, fue tomada de la muñeca por la mano libe que el rubio tenia, y obligada a correr al mismo ritmo que ellos-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada, lo cual se borro al mirar hacia atrás y ver a las personas que les seguían- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-Pregunto con cansancio-.

-Nada interesante- Se limito a contestar, mientras las jalaba para saltar junto a él hacia uno de los tejados, para perder más fácilmente a los chunin, al rubia miro interrogante a su amiga, y esta se limito a alzar los hombros- No e enojes conmigo, no hice nada malo- Pidió el chico, observando a lo lejos la academia- Creo que a partir de aquí pueden ir solas, las veré en clase-Dicho esto, soltó las manos de ambas y se alejo saltando-.

-Lentamente bajaron su velocidad, y de un repentino salto aterrizaron en la calle- Naruto nunca cambiará- Comento comenzando a caminar rumbo a la academia-.

-Miró por un momento más la dirección que había tomado este y después siguió a su amiga dentro de la institución-.

-Cuando llegaron a su respectivo salón, no pudieron estar más impresionadas de lo que veían, l amatoria de sus compañeros se encontraban nerviosos, yendo de un lado para él otro esperando el momento en que su prueba final llegase- Ahora si que se dedican a practicar ya que será la última prueba, pero los días anteriores, todos se encontraban muy tranquilos tomando siestas- Comento, mirando de manera critica a los demás-.

-N…no los culpes Ino-chan, no tiene la culpa de querer pasar esta prueba, además…además N…Naruto-kun también hacia lo mismo- Comento, haciendo que un leve rubor se asomará en las mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida de la rubia-.

-No me hables ahora de él-Comento algo enojada-.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que alguien aquí está enojada- La voz de sakura interrumpió su platica, haciendo que la rubia volteara a verla con una muestra de enojo- Déjame ver…-Llevo la mano hacia su barbilla, en una muestra de que analizaba las cosas- Ha ya veo el pro que estas así- Sonrió- Creo que por fin Naruto-kun se ha dado cuenta de que ustedes son unas completas molestias, y las ha dejado solas- Comento, tratando de que ellas se sintieran mal, pero todo salió al revés-.

-Que yo recuerde, nunca he dicho o pensado algo parecido- La voz del rubio llamó la atención de las tres chicas, las cuales giraron para verle de pie en medio de la puerta de entrada- Lamento haber llegado tarde, apenas terminé con mi pequeño asunto- Comento con una sonrisa posicionándose junto a la rubia-.

-No te disculpes- Miro nuevamente a la ojiverde y comento-. Lo ves chica frente, el idiota de Naruto nunca me dejaría sola- Comento, ocasionando diversas reacciones entre los tres presentes, el chico hizo una cara de enfado y algo triste a la vez, la pelirrosada puso una cara de enfado, y la peliazul, ella solamente bajo lacara con algo de tristeza- Así que por favor, déjanos en paz, tenemos una prueba que presentar- tomó la mano de sus los dos chicos y comenzó a caminar, dejando de pie a la Haruno-.

-Cuando los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la chica, el rubio se detuvo, observando fijamente a la rubia- ¿Por qué me dijiste idiota?-Pregunto algo ofendido-.

-Pues ese lo que pareces, últimamente estas actuando como un niño idiota e inmaduro- Se acerco a él mirándolo retadoramente- Y si no conseguimos estar en el mismo grupo, será solamente pro culpa tuya- Su voz iba cargada de algo parecido a la frustración, en verdad quería estar en el mismo equipo que su hermano-.

-Bien, comprendo que estés enojada conmigo, lo siento- Se disculpo- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya con Shikamaru, tal vez de esa manera, te sentirás más relajada- Camino rumbo a donde se encontraba el chico problemático, pero antes de avanzar más, se detuvo junto a la ojiperla- Cuida de ella, y no te ofendas si llega a decirte algo que te moleste- le sonrió y siguió con su camino-.

-Bien Hinata-chan, vayamos a nuestros lugares- Le dijo con una voz alegre, una vez que ambas tomaron asiento, la rubia se giro hacia su amiga, hablando en voz baja, casi susurrando- Se que no te gusta que le trate de esa manera, pero es necesario, debe entender que no ganará nada, actuando de esa manera-.

-La ojiperla la miro con confusión- _¿De qué manera?-_Se pregunto-_Naruto-kun siempre trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo-_ Miró nuevamente a su amiga, pero no se atrevió a decir nada-.

-La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, dando paso al castaño, que los miró con una severa sonrisa- Bien muchachos, como ya saben, es hora de su últimas prueba, les deseo suerte- Sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a leer- La prueba final consistirá en realizar el bunshin no jutsu- Algunos comentarios desalentadores se dejaron escuchar, siendo inmediatamente detenidos por el chunin- Basta chicos, el primero en presentar la prueba será…

-Los estudiantes pasaban de uno en uno, la mayoría de los que regresaban de haber presentado la prueba, regresaban portando su itai-ate con orgullo en la frente- Tsk, esto es problemático, pronto seremos gennin, creo que mis momentos relajantes se agotarán- Comentó a su compañero-.

-Te entiendo- Contesto- Ya no habrá más siestas entre clases aburridas-.

-Lo sé- Contesto con fastidio- Y peor aún, seguramente tendremos que hacer equipo con personas problemáticas, con las que no nos llevamos bien-.

-No es para tanto, seguramente, quedaremos junto en un equipo- Sonrió- Y si no es de esa manera, no será tan malo como parece, _aunque tengo que estar en el mismo grupo que Ino-chan-._

-Las pruebas de sus compañeros pasaron rápidamente, de un momento a otro, vio con una sonrisa como su amigo perezoso regresaba con su protector, posado sencillamente ne su brazo izquierdo, de igual manera, observo a sus otros dos amigos, quienes ya tenían un poco de tiempo de haber regresado, alegremente ambos con su itai-ate- Felicidades Shikamaru- Comento simplemente-.

-Problemático- Comento –Pero no hables ahora, es tu turno- Le empujo-.

-Sintió el golpe que su amigo le proporciono y antes de entrar al lugar de la prueba, dio una última mirada a la rubia, regalándole una sonrisa- Estaré de regreso pronto-.

-Las chicas se acercaron al grupo de chicos que observaban al rubio- ¿A ti que te sucede Ino?, estas rara- Pregunto el Akimichi-.

-Nada- Contesto, mirando fijamente a la puerta por donde había entrado el ojiazul-.

-No nos engañas- Habló esta vez el Inuzuka- Todos aquí sabemos que al baka no se le da bien ese tipo de técnicas- Todos miraron con tristeza la puerta-.

-_Naruto-kun-_Pensó la ojiperla-.

----

-_Oh diablos, esto es más divertido que aquella vez que pinte lacara de los hokages- _Observo nuevamente la cara de ambos profesores, ellos le miraban sorprendidos, ante ellos había realizado el kage bunshin, y ahora junto a él, dos clones miraban divertidos la escena - _Me pregunto si también ahora Minato-sensei me castigará como aquella vez-._

_-_Salió un poco de su trance, y lentamente tomó uno de los protectores que se encontraban sobre la mesa- Bien Naruto, creo que has pasado- Iruka miro como el chico sonreía y tomaba lo que este le ofrecía-.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei- Pero antes de tomarlo, la mano del otro sujeto lo detuvo- ¿Mizuki-sensei?-Pregunto-.

-¿Cómo aprendiste esa técnica?-Cuestionó-.

-Le miró seriamente, haciendo que el otro chunin le mirara, haciéndole saber que también estaba interesado en el tema- Creo que para ustedes no es ningún secreto que cuando me fui de la aldea, uno de los jounins de élite fue conmigo-Ante el asentimiento del castaño prosiguió-Pues…fue la única técnica importante que aprendí de él- La última frase la dijo con una mano tras la nuca-.

-Una gota rodeo la nuca de ambos- Es suficiente, puedes irte- La puerta se cerró tras él, y miro a su compañero-¿Qué opinas?-Pregunto-.

-Que es demasiado extraño, y aún más, que no la haya mostrado nunca en clase, debemos tenerlo vigilado- Su platica termino ahí, al ver que un nuevo estudiante ingresaba al salón-.

------

-Todos seguían de pie esperando ver el regreso de su amigo, ante ellos la puerta comenzó a abrirse, y ante ellos, la imagen de un rubio mirando hacia el suelo los desalentó- Bien, creo que es oficial, naruto es un completo idiota- Murmuro la rubia, pero al ver que lo que el chico hacia mirando hacia el suelo, no era lamentarse, si no quitarse lentamente uno de sus regalos, la hizo reflexionar su palabras- _Seguramente esta apenado y me regresará los gogles-_Pensó algo afligida-.

-Cuando salió se encontró inmediatamente frete a él a sus amigos, y con una sonrisa se acerco a ellos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_pregunto, pero al ver que todos le veían con algo de tristeza, volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.

-Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, hasta que el pelinegro comenzó- Tsk, no es necesario que actúes más, sabemos que no has pasado la prueba- Una pequeña risa se escapo de la boca del ojiazul, haciendo que todos lo miraran extraño-.

-Con que era eso- Comento cuando su risa se detuvo- me alegra que se preocupen por mi, pero, ¿quién dijo eso?-Y ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, mostró la bandana en su mano- ¿Ven?- Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba en el piso con alguien sobre él-.

-Naruto, me tenías preocupada- Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-.

-Levanto la mano y limpió el rostro de la chica- No tenias por que, yo te prometí que la pasaría-.

-Los presentes los miraban con algo de fastidio, especialmente el chico problemático, pero, la que verdaderamente miraba la escena con algo de tristeza era cierta ojiperla- _Naruto-kun-_Giro levemente la cabeza, tratando de no ver lo que sus amigos ojiazules hacían, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa de alegría-.

-Al darse cuenta que sus amigos le miraban, su mirada se clavó en su pequeña amiga ojiperla, y al hacerlo, inmediatamente se puso de pie, acercándose a ella- Vamos Hinata-chan, tú también deberías felicitarlo- Comento, acercándola al rubio- Vamos, dale un abraso- Y de un rápido movimiento, hizo que ambos quedaran juntos, haciendo ruborizar a su amiga-.

-Problemático- Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro al darse cuenta que la chica se encontraba sumamente roja- Naruto, será mejor que vallamos a comer algo- .

-Se separó un poco de su amiga y le sonrió- Muchas gracias Hinata- haciendo que el rubor en este se acentuase más- Bien Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino-chan, el día de hoy, la comida ira por mi cuenta- Cuando cierto Akimichi escucho esas palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron, haciendo que los que le rodeaban se alejaran un poco-.

-Acercándose un poco- Creo que no conoces muy bien a Chouji- Su voz parecían susurros, pero en vez de asustar al rubio, este mostró una sonrisa-.

-No te preocupes, tengo el suficiente dinero para invitar a todos incluyendo al apetito voraz de Chouji, _para algo como esto, me he pasado ahorrando todo lo que el viejo me daba_-Con bromas y algunas risas, su día terminó-.

-Caminaban lentamente hacia sus respectivos hogares, mientras comentaban los acontecimientos del día- En verdad, nunca esperé que todos nuestros compañeros pasarán la prueba- Todos asintieron ante la observación del Inuzuka- Solo espero que el día de mañana, nos den la noticia de que estemos untos, por lo menos algunos de nosotros-.

-Sería problemático tratar con alguien con el que no hemos hablado-.

-Yo solo espero…-Se detuvo un momento mientras abría una nueva bolsa de patatas- Que mi sensei no sea muy estricto- Y ante algunas risas por el comentario, comenzaron a separarse-.

-Tsk, creo que los veré mañana- Junto con chouji se dirigió a su casa-.

-Bien, yo también me marcho, Akamaru necesita comer algo, los veremos mañana-.

-En el lugar solo permanecían ambos rubio unto a la ojiperla- Creo que las acompañaré a su casa- Comento feliz-

-No te preocupes Naruto, el día de hoy Hinata tiene permiso de quedarse en mi casa, así que ambas nos haremos compañía, no te preocupes, ve a descansar, te veremos mañana- El chico las miró de forma extraña- Confía en mí, estaremos bien- Con una sonrisa vio partir al rubio- No me mires de esa forma, solo quería charlar un rato a solas contigo-.

-Pe…pero, n…no fue adecuado mentirle a Naruto-kun- Comento de formas nerviosa- N…no me quedaré ne tu casa el día de hoy-.

-Lo sé, pero como ya dije quiero hablar de algo importante contigo- La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar- Ne, Hinata- Hizo que la peliazul la mirara, y cuando esto sucedió, clavo sus océanos en ella- Sabes que me caes bien, ¿cierto?-La Hyuga dio un pequeño asentimiento, dándole paso nuevamente a la rubia- Y, creo también que sabes que puedes confiar en mi para todo- La chica volvió a asentir- Bien, entonces sabes que si me dices que Naruto te gusta, no me molestaré ni el contaré a nadie- Miró nuevamente a la ojiperla, quien había adquirido nuevamente ese tono rojo carmesí que la distinguía cada que se acercaba al Uzumaki- Con eso basta- Comento con una sonrisa algo forzada-.

-Go…gomen, n…no f…fue mi intención hacerlo- Su voz detonaba algo de preocupación- Si…si te has mo…molestado conmigo, lo entiendo- Agacho un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado- Se…se que no debí de fijarme en él, demo…demo- Su voz comenzaba a hacerse más cortada, hacianedo parecer que comenzaría a llorar-E…es una persona que ne verdad se gana todo el cariño que puedas tenerle, e…es una de las personas que más se esfuerza para salir adelante, y yo…yo en verdad lo siento, se qué es o será tú novio, pero en verdad no pude evitarlo, gomen nasai- Al decir lo último dio una pequeña reverencia, antes de intentar correr, pero la mano de la rubia la detuvo-.

-No, no te vayas- Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios antes de continuar- Eso es lo que esperaba oír de ti-Volvió a tomarla de la mano, y ante la mirada confundida de la ojiperla, la guió hacia uno de las asientos que se encontraban en los extremos de la entrada de los campos de entrenamiento, por un momento le pareció a la peliazul que la rubia había olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pues esta se encontraba mirando con una enorme sonrisa hacia el cielo, pero ante su mirada de preocupación, la rubia poso su vista sobre ella nuevamente- Naruto es todo eso que has dicho, pero…el no es mi novio ni nunca lo será- La mirada aperlada se clavó en ella, llena de curiosidad- El es un chico maravillosos, pero entre él y yo no puede haber nada- La ojiperla trato de preguntar algo pero no la dejo- ¿Sabes que él no tiene padres cierto?-.

-Su mirada se lleno de odio al escuchar lo que la rubia decía- Pe…pero eso no tiene importancia…-Trato de decir más pero la risa de la rubia la detuvo-.

-Eso lo sé, no importa que sea huérfano, que sea un verdadero hiperactivo, el alumno que pasa desapercibido por todos, o que sea visto con odio por la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo- Esto último lo dijo con algo de resentimiento- Pero eso no es la razón por la que no puedo ser su novia-.

-¿E…entonces?-.

-Dio un pequeño suspiro- Bueno…él no quiere que nadie se entere, dijo que cuando pudiera cumplir una promesa que me hizo, el mismo se lo diría a todo el mundo, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti, pero solo si prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie, hasta que él lo haga- Un indeciso asentimiento la amino a continuar- La razón por la que no puedo ser nada más para Naruto es…-Miles de posibles palabras pasaron por la mente de la peliazul, pero ninguna que la preparara para lo que escucho- Él es mi hermano-.

-Bien, ahora no entendía nada en absoluto-Pe...pero…-Palabras no salían de su boca, ¿cómo podía ser eso verdad?-.

-Se que es lo que debes estar pensando ahora, pero te aseguro que es la verdad- Miro nuevamente al cielo- Ambos estuvimos en un orfanato hasta que cumplimos cuatro, cuando eso paso, hokage-sama nos saco de ese lugar…pero solamente pudimos conocer el lugar donde ambos viviríamos hasta que algo sucedió…debido a eso, los Yamanaka me adoptaron, pero desgraciadamente solo pudieron llevarme a mí, deje solo desde ese entonces a mi nisan, no quería hacerlo, pero él me lo pidió, dijo que de esa manera estaría segura y que cuando el se volviera más fuerte, volveríamos a estar juntos- Sonrió un poco- Y aunque se comporte de forma estúpida algunas veces, creo que pronto cumplirá su promesa- Giro para ver a una sorprendida ojiperla y su sonrisa se amplió- Por eso quiero que sea feliz por lo menos un poco…-Sonrió- Y se que tú puedes lograra eso-.

-¿A…qué te refieres?-.

-Desde que él ingreso a la academia me di cuenta que te gusto, cuando nos hicimos amigas, te dije que me habías caído bien, por esa razón pase todo este tiempo conociéndote, y ahora se que eres la única persona a la que puedo confiar la felicidad de mi ni-san- Dio un largo suspiro-Ambas sabemos que varias chicas se interesan en él, pero todas son como sakura, sólo buscan al más guapo o popular para que los demás las admiren, pero tú eres diferente, por esa razón, te ayudaré para que pronto no seamos solo amigas, sino también cuñadas- El rojo embargo completamente la cara de la Hyuga-.

-Bu…bueno, y-yo n-no sé que decir- Comenzó al darse cuenta que la rubia la miraba con una enorme sonrisa-.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que digas nada, bueno, solamente dos cosas muy importantes, la primera…nunca le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te acabo de confiar- La ojiperla asintió lentamente- Y la segunda, es que, me prometas que ayudarás a que Naruto sea muy feliz-.

-Dudó un poco en contestar, pero al final asintió- Lo haré, _aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo después de casarme-_Pensó con tristeza-.

-Genial, entonces, desde el día de mañana, comenzaremos con el plan, "enamorando al ojiazul"-Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera siquiera objetar el nombre de su "plan", un ruido llamó la atención de ambas- ¿Qué…qué fue eso?- Observaron unos arbustos que comenzaron amoverse, y la ambas soltaron un grito al ver salir algo de ese lugar, cuando pudieron distinguir perfectamente de lo que se trataba, la rubia bufó un poco molesta, mientras la Hyuga solamente pronunció- ¿Es un zorro?-.

0o00o0o0o0

-Cuando dejó solas a las chicas, comenzó a caminar con desgana hacia su departamento- Creo que Ino-chan aún sigue enojada conmigo- Comento de manera triste, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, alguien se interpuso en su camino, haciéndolo levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la persona- ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto a la persona frente a él-.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- Comenzó a caminar adentrándose hacia los campos de entrenamiento-.

-¿_Qué se traerá entre manos?, nunca me tomó mucha atención, y ahora quiere que lo siga_-Comenzó a seguirle, mirándolo de manera reflexiva-_No creo que sea algo malo_-Se detuvieron cuando se encontraban lo demasiado lejos de los civiles, el rubio miró con extrañes al sujeto frente a él, el cual miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, como asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca-¿Pasa algo malo, Mizuki sensei?-El aludido giro su rostro para observarlo, y una mirada extraña envolvió su rostro-.

-Se acercó al joven y lo tomó fuertemente del chaleco acercándolo hacia él- Quiero que me digas inmediatamente la verdadera forma en la que aprendiste el kage bunshin- Exigió, el rubio solamente lo miró con extrañeza-.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto, desafiando al peliazul- No creo que deba hacerlo, y mucho menos no creo que sea correcto que comience a tratarme de esta manera ttebayo- Comento enojado-.

-Yo soy tú superior, así es que debes hacer todo lo que te diga, ahora, DIME DE UNA VEZ LO QUE TE PREGUNTE- Sacudió al chico, aprentando más el agarre-.

-Creo que ya le dije, fue la única técnica que aprendí cuando me fui de la aldea junto a aquel Jounin, ahora déjeme en paz-.

-Un fuerte golpe se estampó en la cara del rubio, obligándole a girar el rostro, sangre comenzaba a salir de su labio inferior-Se que estas mintiendo- Lo acercó aún más a él y le miró con rabia- Seguramente has robado el pergamino del primer hokage, ¿no es verdad?-.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!-Contesto ya encolerizado- Y creo que le dije que me soltará-En un rápido movimiento, colocó una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago del chunin, deshaciéndose del agarre de este-.

-Maldito demonio- Comento poniéndose de pie- Ahora si me has dado una buena excusa para matarte- Se lanzó sobre él rubio, tomándolo del brazo fuertemente- De esta manera, todos me agradecerán, ¿sabes por qué?-El rubio negó con la cabeza, tratando de no parecer informado en el tema que comenzaba a tratar el chunin - Claro que no lo sabes, nadie debe decírtelo- Volvió a pegarle, ahora con más fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico golpeara el suelo y luego volvió a levantarlo jalándolo del brazo que sostenía- Nadie quiere decírtelo, por que tienen miedo a las reprimendas del hokage por ello, pero a mí no me interesa- Lo cogió por el cuello- Tú eres el maldito zorro que destruyo hace doce años la aldea, y si ahora te mató, puedo decir qué el te poseyó, y que quisiste matarme-.

-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, tratando de mostrar desconcierto-¿Qué…qué dices?-Su voz sonó cortada-Y-yo…-

- Una sonora carcajada salio de su boca antes de continuar- Además, además de que puedo decir que te atrape con el pergamino prohibido en tus manos- Sonrió mientras señalaba, un árbol, cuando el ojiazul posó su mirada en ese lugar, sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que ahí se encontraba-.

-No puedes culparme además, yo estaba acompañado hace unos momentos, mis amigos pueden apoyarme con eso- Trato de defenderse- _Rayos, no puedo hacer nada, si alguien se da cuenta de que soy fuerte, no podré estar en el equipo de Ino-chan-_Pensó con rabia-.

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente-Sonrió, preocupando al chico- Con las últimas que estuviste fueron con Yamanaka y Hyuga, será fácil deshacerme de ellas, o tal vez decir que fue uno de tus clones el que las acompañó, quien sabe-Llevó una mano a su barbilla, simulando que pensaba-Creo que la primera idea es mejor, así habrá más pruebas en tu contra, te deshiciste de ellas ya que te estorbaban para encontrar el rollo-.

-Maldito-Por esa palabra, el hombre impacto una fuerte patada en el estómago del chico, ocasionando que este se arrodillará por el dolor-.

- Te dejaré en este lugar, todo debe quedar perfecto, ellas deben de morir antes que tú-Pateo su cara y mientras el rubio llevaba ambas manos hacia su nariz, de donde comenzaba a salir sangre, el chunin comenzó a huir-.

-Kuso- Se puso de pie, como por arte de magia, la sangre dejo de salir- Debo encontrarlas antes que él- Sus manos se movieron en unos rápidos sellos y murmuró- **Henge- **En el lugar que ocupaba el rubio, apareció un pequeño zorrito con ojos azules, el cual comenzó a correr hacia la salida de los campos, cuando por fin pudo salir del lugar, un par de gritos llamaron su atención, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar algo que una de las persona, dueñas de aquellos gritos pronunció-.

-¿Es un zorro?-Pudo reconocer en el instante a la dueña de aquella voz, con desición corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose al ver la reacción de su acompañante-¿Qué sucede Ino-chan?-Pregunto preocupada a ojiperla, al ver que la rubia miraba con enojo al pequeño zorro-.

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente, esta vez has llegado muy lejos, ¿por qué nos espiabas?-Señalo enojada al zorro-.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Ino-chan?-La ojiperla recibió su respuesta después de que una nube de humo de disipará en el lugar que el pequeño animal ocupaba, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba-Na…Naruto-kun- Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que si era cierto lo que Ino había dicho, él escucho por completo lo que dijo, y…, no quiso imaginar mas, bajo la cabeza para que el no pudiera ver su sonrojo-.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto con impaciencia-.

-¡Yo no estaba espiándolas!-Contesto con algo de enojo, ¿acaso su hermana lo creía capaz de hacer eso?, olvido ese hecho y se acerco rápidamente a ambas-Eso no importa ahora, necesito que vengan conmigo inmediatamente- Su rostro adquirió una expresión de enojo, y giro su rostro hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba-.

-Veo que las has encontrado antes que yo- Sonrió levemente para volver a tomar una expresión seria- Ahora será más fácil para mi- Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su espalda, soltando su fuma shuriken del agarre con el que la cargaba-.

-Demonios- Masculló, lentamente metió su mano dentro de su porta shurikens y sacó una pequeña esfera- No la tendrás tan fácil- Comento antes de lanzar hacia el piso la esfera, la cual al tocar el suelo, formo una gran capa de humo-.

-Observaba todo con una sonrisa- Veo que piensas hacerlo difícil-El humo se había disipado, y las tres personas frente a él habían desparecido-Es fácil seguir a un estúpido estudiante- Comentó, cuando comenzó a correr en al dirección que los otros habían tomado-.

0o0o0

-Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, el rubio acababa de contarles "todo" lo que había pasado (Claro que ese "todo", no incluía nada sobre el nueve colas)-Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, el cual llevaba de la mano a ambas-_¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarle algo a él?-_No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, ya que el rubio se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que ambas reaccionaran de la misma manera-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento, observo a su amiga, que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, ambas miraban al rubio, intentando saber que es lo que pasaba-.

-Lo hemos dejado lo suficientemente lejos, ahora puedo hablar con ustedes-.

-Ya nos has contado lo que paso, nosotras sabemos que no has tenido la culpa- Intento decir la rubia para tranquilizar al chico-.

-E…es verdad Naruto-kun- Apoyó-.

-Sonrió un poco- Yo se que ustedes me creen, por esa razón creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, si sólo me involucrará a mí, no habría problema, pero ahora que ustedes están en peligro…- Ino iba a protestar, pero fue detenida por las palabras del rubio- Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesito que me prometan algo- Miro seriamente a la ojiperla, y luego de igual manera a la rubia-.

-¿De qué se trata?-Cuestionó la rubia-.

-Dio un suspiro de resignación- Ninguna de las dos, comentará nada sobre lo que haré- Observo a ambas- No quiero que nadie se de cuenta de puedo realizar la técnica que haré-Las chicas dudaron un poco pero al final asintieron- Entonces, cuento con su palabra -Al terminar esa frase, detrás de ellos apareció el peliazul, sorprendiendo a las chicas, pero no así al ojiazul- Ha tardado demasiado Mizuki-sensei-Comentó girando para verlo-.

-Veo que por fin te has resignado- Sonrió- Haré que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible- Agitó su arma entre sus manos, preparado para lanzarla-.

-¿Quién dijo que me había resignado?-Cuestionó, y ante la atenta mirada de los tres presentes, desapreció de su vista, para colocarse en un solo movimiento detrás de aquel hombre- No permitiré que les hagas daño- Murmuró, y ante la sorpresa de las chicas, extendió su mano, formando una pequeña esfera de color azul en ella-.

-Observo la mirada de sorpresa que las chicas habían formado, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el rubio, el cual formaba una extraña técnica en su mano derecha- E…esa técnica, esa técnica es…-Una sonrisa del chico contesto sus pensamientos- No…no puede ser posible que la conozcas-.

-Pero lo hago, querías saber como aprendí una técnica de rango Jounin, y creo que ahora te interesará aún más el como aprendí el rasengan una técnica de nivel A , pero por lo menos deberías sentirte agradecido- Su cara se volvió seria nuevamente- De que conocerás lo potente que puede ser contra cualquier enemigo- Sin esperar reacción alguna del chunin, estrelló la esfera en el estómago de este, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el árbol más cercano, quedando inconciente al instante, se acercó a él, y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, emitiendo una pequeña luz morada, luego de eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ambas chicas, quienes lo miraban sorprendidas- Bien, me imaginó que ahora querrán respuestas- Comentó no muy animado, un leve asentimiento por parte de ambas, le hizo girar la cabeza- Esa fue una técnica llamada rasengan, he…bueno…no muchas personas saben como realizarla, pues su creador fue el cuarto hokage- Finalizó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso-.

-El silencio rondó por ese lugar, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar- ¿Y por qué nunca demostraste tu fuerza?, yo sabia que eras fuerte, todos los días te la pasas entrenando la mayor parte de la noche- Este comentario sorprendió a la ojiperla-.

-Suspiro resignado- Si alguien en la academia se hubiera dado cuenta de mis habilidades, me hubiera graduado al mismo instante en el que ingrese a ella, y si eso hubiera pasado, no…-Miro a la ojiperla que escuchaba atenta todo, y decidió continuar- Si eso hubiera pasado, no hubiéramos podido pasar tiempo juntos-Declaró-.

-Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la rubia, lanzándose al chico, quien la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo-Lo siento-Murmuró- Por mi culpa paso esto, si te hubieras graduado cuando debías, Mizuki-sensei no hubiera hecho esto-.

-No es tú culpa, fue mi desición quedarme contigo- Se dio cuenta que la Hyuga los observaba detenidamente- Bueno, creo que es mejor que vallamos a avisar al viejo- Se separó de la rubia-.

-Pe…pero- Trago saliva al darse cuenta que ambos ojiazules le miraban- Mi…Mizuki-sensei puede ha…hablar sobre tú técnica Naruto-kun-.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, él no dirá nada- Ambas lo miraron confundidas- Cuando me acerque a él utilice una técnica que me permite borrar algunos de sus recuerdos, así que no se preocupen-.

-Por cierto Naruto- Interrumpió la Yamanaka- Aún no nos has dicho quien te enseñó lo que conoces- El rubio se quedó estático por un momento- ¿Naruto?-Volvió a preguntar al ver que este no hacia nada-.

-Miren la hora que es, seguramente Inoichi-san y Hiashi-sama deben estar preocupados por ustedes- Tomó la mano de una sonrojada ojiperla y comenzó a correr- Vamos Ino-chan, o te dejaremos- Grito cuando ya se encontraba un poco lejos de ella-.

-Creo, creo que esperaré hasta que quieras contarme ese secreto, ni-chan- Comentó, y trato de alcanzar a los dos que iban más adelante que ella-.

-Entre los árboles, una figura había observado todo lo que sucedió, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro- Te dije que tú desición te traería problemas, espero que te encuentres preparado para dejar de comer ramen por un mes completo- Dicho esto, desapareció-.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola queridos lectores, bien aquí me tienen de nuevo con este capitulo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y que no fuera muy pesado para ustedes, me lleve once hojas en él, algo que nunca me había pasado con los otros fics, pero espero que lo encontraran entretenido, muchas cosas pasaron, y creo que ahora si no me reclamaran, pronto comenzará el Naruhina, gracias a la carismática rubia, espero sus comentarios, por cierto, estoy pensando en subir un nuevo fic, ya esta escrito el primer capitulo, pero estará en la página cuando haya terminado el primero que escribí (recuerdos perdidos), tendrá por nombre doble vida, y será mi primer universo alterno, bueno no lo será en su totalidad, pero habrá grandes sorpresas en ella, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 7**

-Frente a él, se encontraban tres personas, miró a cada una de ellas con severidad, un suspiro salió de su boca, sentándose pesadamente en su escritorio- Entonces, eso fue lo que paso- Las personas frente a él, habían llegado hace unos cuantos minutos, trayendo consigo, el pergamino que había desaparecido esa misma tarde de su oficina, diciéndole que el culpable había sido su instructor Mizuki, y que este se encontraba inconciente en medio de los campos de entrenamiento- Chicas, esperen a fuera por favor, hay algo importante que debo tratar con Naruto-Pidió de forma amable, pero ante su sorpresa y la de cierta ojiperla, la chica rubia habló-.

-Si eso que tiene que hablar con él, es para culparlo, absténgase de una vez de eso, Naruto no tuvo la culpa, y si va a castigarlo, hágalo con los tres, que estuvimos en ese lugar-Habló decidida-.

-Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara del anciano- Descuida, se que Naruto no tiene la culpa, él es demasiado travieso, pero nunca haría nada grave, además de que no tiene necesidad de robar eso para aprender-.

-E…entonces, ¿qué que…quería decirle?-Pregunto la Hyuga-.

-El hokage miró al rubio, quien solamente asintió- Bien, quería hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, con esta demostración, es claro que tú nivel es superior al de un gennin, todos se darán cuenta de ello, cuando se sepa lo que acaba de suceder, por esa razón, deberías de reconsiderar mi propuesta de hacer el examen de chunin lo antes posible- Ante esto, ambas mujeres se miraron entre ellas-Sabes que eso sería lo mejor para ti-.

-Lo sé oji-chan, pero ya te había dicho que aún no quiero ser un chunin, eso sería demasiado problemático- Comentó, imitando perfectamente a su perezoso amigo-.

-Las chicas sonrieron ante esto, ninguna de las dos quería que eso pasará, pues, tal vez el tiempo que pudieran compartir con él sería mínimo-Bien, entonces, esa es tu desición- El tono con que lo dijo, no le gusto en lo más mínimo al rubio, pero trato de pasarlo por alto-Pueden irse, el día de mañana les espera un día agitado- Comentó con una leve sonrisa-.

-Esta bien viejo- Se dio media vuelta, y fue seguido por ambas, cuando se encontraron fuera de la oficina del hokage, detuvieron su paso- Creo que será mejor que las acompañe a tú casa Ino-chan, ya es muy tarde-.

-Yo se cui…-Detuvo su frase, una idea se le había ocurrido y sonrió- Tienes razón Naruto-kun, pero sabes, después de dejarme en mi casa, acompañarás a Hinata a la suya, ya que la mansión hyuga se encuentra más lejos que la mía, y no queremos que nada malo le suceda, ¿cierto?-Pregunto-.

-¿Pero no se suponía que hoy se quedaría en tu casa?-Pregunto algo confundido-.

-Si, pero hace un rato su padre la mandado llamar, seguramente ha cambiado de opinión- Contesto, con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, no recordaba que le había dicho eso-.

-Como quieran- Contesto, comenzando a caminar- _De cualquier manera, no quiero llegar pronto a casa, seguramente Minato-san me castigará-._

-Llegaron a la floristería Yamanaka, donde la rubia se detuvo- Bien chicos, los veré mañana- Le mando una sonrisa cómplice a la ojiperla, haciéndola sonrojar- Cuida de ella Naruto-kun- Dijo antes de entrar en su casa-.

-Parece que esta muy feliz- Comento el ojiazul- Será mejor que nos vallamos, ya esta demasiado oscuro, seguramente tu padre se preocupará- Comentó, comenzando a caminar, después de unos momentos, decidió hablar- Hinata- Hizo que la chica le mirara en completo silencio- En verdad me gustaría que me prometieras, que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que paso el día de hoy- La miró, pudo darse cuenta que se había puesto triste- Quiero decir, se que no dirás nada, pero en verdad, no quiero que nadie se enteré- Pidió-.

-L…lo entiendo, te prometo que no lo diré- Comento con la cabeza baja-Sabes- Se dio el valor de decir, pero cuando miro nuevamente al rubio, todo este desapareció- E-espero que e-el día de mañana consigas estar en el equipo de Ino-chan-Dijo antes de comenzar a correr, ante la mirada del chico-.

-Bien, eso fue extraño- Miró como la figura de la chica entraba en una enorme mansión- Creo que la he dejado a salvo en su casa- Dio media vuelta, y camino hacia su departamento, cuando llego, abrió lentamente la puerta, y antes de entrar completamente, miró fijamente la enorme luna que alumbraba esa noche- Bien, debo prepararme para el castigo- Entro en el lugar, y al hacerlo, inmediatamente vio al hombre de pie en medio de la pequeña sala- Buenas noches- Dijo cerrando la puerta, camino hacia él resignado-.

-Buenas noches Naruto- Contesto con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón, indicándole que hiciese lo mismo, el chico lo miró extrañado, y después tomó asiento- ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?-Pregunto alegremente-.

-Observo al sujeto- Los dos sabemos que ya estas enterado de lo que paso, así que ahorrémonos sermones, y dime de una vez cual será mi castigo-.

-Sonrió juguetonamente- No habrá castigo, bueno, creo que lo tomarás como uno, he decidido que tu propuesta de dejar de comer ramen es muy tentadora, así que en vez de ser solamente dos semanas, lo harás por un mes completo-Comento sonriente-.

-¡¿Qué?! -Pregunto con cascadas en los ojos-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?-.

-Sabes que el ramen es delicioso, pero no te ayuda para nada en tu crecimiento, por esa razón, Ino-chan es más alta que tú, tal vez cuando tu castigo termine, podrás tener el mismo tamaño que ella-.

-Eso no puede pasar- Murmuró con fastidio, levantándose del lugar- De cualquier manera, aún falta algo de tu castigo, ¿cierto?-El rubio mayor sonrió-.

-Es todo de mi parte pequeño, será mejor que duermas, mañana te espera un día muy pesado-.

-Lo miro detenidamente- Tú entusiasmo no me agrada en lo más mínimo- Comento mientras ingresaba a su habitación- Nos vemos mañana- Cerro la puerta-.

-Todos se encontraban sentados en su lugar habitual, la mayoría deseosos de conocer su nuevo equipo- Mendokuse, será mejor que Iruka-sensei llegue rápido, o sí no los gritos de todos me volverán loco- Su compañero rubio sonrió-.

-Espera un poco Shikamaru, pronto, el ruido de todos dejara de molestarte-.

-Espero que kami te haya escuchado- Murmuró-.

-La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente castaño, miro a cada uno de los graduados y comenzó a hablar- Buenos días a todos- Saludo- Me agrada ver que ya estamos todos, así que debemos comenzar con lo que corresponde, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, desde este momento, son considerados gennin, ninjas de bajo rango, por lo cual, se les dividirá en equipos de tres personas, con un jounin a cargo, para que sus habilidades se incrementen y puedan convertirse en chunin- La mayoría asintió, dejando claro que sabían a lo que se refería-Como también habrán notado, solamente tenemos treinta graduados, por lo cual, se formaran diez equipos-Saco una lista de un fólder que portaba en la mano y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- En esta lista tengo los integrantes de cada equipo, así que comenzaré a nombrarlos-.

-_No me importa los integrantes de los demás equipos, sólo diga en cual me encuentro, y si estoy con Naruto-kun-_Pensaba algo desesperada la rubia, al ver que el chunin nombraba al tercer equipo-.

-_Debo de estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke-kun, o con Naruto-kun, debo mostrarle a Ino-cerda que soy mejor que ella-_Mordía sus uñas esperando escuchar el nombre de alguna de las personas que ella esperaba-.

-El siguiente es el equipo número siete-Comenzó, observando la lista- Uzumaki Naruto- La mirada del rubio y de otras tres niñas se posó sobre él, esperando ansiosamente los siguientes nombres- Uchiha Sasuke- El rubio mostró algo de desagrado con este nombre- y finalmente, Haruno sakura-Bien, una de ellas gritó como loca, mientras las dos restantes miraban al castaño sin creerlo completamente- Seguiré con el siguiente…-Cuando estaba a punto de nombrarlo, un golpe proveniente del lugar que ocupaba el rubio llamó la atención de todo el salón-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-.

-Levanto la mirada llena de molestia- ¿Por qué tengo que estar con ellos?-Pregunto señalándolos, haciendo que sus compañeros contuvieran la respiración, al verlo totalmente molesto, algo que nunca habían hecho- Yo no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que ellos dos- Volvió a hablar-.

-Con una vena en la frente- Estas en el mismo grupo que ellos, ya que son unos de los mejores estudiantes, y déjame recordarte, tú eres uno de los más atrasados, de este modo los equipos estarán balanceados-Contesto, tratando de callar al Uzumaki-.

-Me niego- Volvió a levantar la voz, al observar que la rubia bajaba la mirada, tristemente- Ino-chan es la mejor Kunoichi de nuestra generación, también podría haber estado en su equipo-.

-Ya basta Naruto, no pienso estar discutiendo en estos momentos, si tienes algo que decir, espera a que termine de nombrar a todos los equipos- El rubio tomó asiento claramente molesto, las tres chicas lo miraban de manera diferente-.

-_Lo siento Naruto-kun-_pensó con tristeza- _Se que era importante para ti estar en el mismo equipo que tu hermana-_Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre de parte del profesor, gracias a eso, pudo darse cuenta de quien eran sus compañeros de equipo-.

-Equipo ocho, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, y Aburame Shino-.

-_Demonios Naruto, esto va muy mal, en verdad, quería estar en tu equipo, tú me prometiste que lo estaríamos, pero…creo que lo que habías planeado para cumplirlo, salió mal-_Decidió poner atención al frente, aunque era lógico que ella estaría en el equipo diez, junto con las personas que no habían sido nombradas, no había puesto atención a ello, y por esa razón, quería saberlo-.

-Y finalmente el equipo diez, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, y Akimichi Chouji, bien eso es todo, solo queda que esperen pacientes a sus senseis, yo me retiró-Dio media vuelta y salio por la misma puerta por la que había entrado-.

-Una enorme sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, había logrado lo que cualquier chica en ese salón hubiera querido, estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke y Naruto, se levanto de su lugar, y caminó hacia el asiento de su antigua amiga, antes de comenzar a hablar- Bien Ino-cerda, creo que yo he ganado esta vez-La rubia levanto la mirada, mostrando todo el enojo que sentía en esos momentos-.

-Lo admito Sakura, esta vez has ganado, pero ahora…-Se puso de pie para encararla- Vete de aquí, necesito juntarme con mi equipo- La hizo a un lado para pasar, se dirigió hacia el lugar que ocupaba su perezoso amigo, ya que el otro integrante, ya se encontraba con él, antes de llegar, pudo darse cuenta que el rubio se ponía de pie, pidiéndole al pelinegro que lo acompañará, al llegar al lugar, solo pudo ver como ambos comenzaban a hablar, algo alejados de ellos- ¿Qué sucede Chouji?-Pregunto sin entender nada-.

-No lo sé, simplemente Naruto le pidió que lo acompañara, dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante-.

-Ya veo- Comento, viendo la escena-.

-Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos, el chico Nara decidió preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-Pregunto con algo de pereza-.

-Tomó un poco de aire antes de responder- Ya te has dado cuenta de la situación, ¿no es así?-Pregunto-.

-Ya entiendo a donde va tu punto, estas enojado pro que no estas en el mismo equipo que Ino-Aunque tratara de evitarlo, su voz iba cargada con un leve tono de celos- Y lo que vienes a pedirme, es que te deje mi lugar, ¿no es así?-Pregunto con algo de molestia-.

-No, ambos sabemos que eso no sería posible, cuando un equipo es elegido, nada puede hacerse por cambiarlo- Hablo extrañamente tranquilo, desconcertando al pelinegro- Lo único que quiero pedirte, es que la protejas en mi lugar, es mi deber hacerlo, pero ahora será imposible-.

-¿Tu deber?, ¿lo dices por que ya es tu novia?-Celos, es lo que daban a entender sus palabras, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del ojiazul, haciéndolo molestar aún más- Creo que tu risa contesta mi pregunta-.

-Movió levemente la cabeza, negando la posibilidad- Ella no es mi novia, y nunca lo será, no podemos serlo nunca- Contesto, dejando algo confundido a su amigo- Mi responsabilidad con ella es aún mayor, pero no puedo explicártela, tal vez…cuando demuestres que harías todo por protegerla, te lo diré, y posiblemente…-Se acercó un poco a él, y le susurró- Posiblemente, en ese momento, permitiré que le hables de tus sentimientos-Con su comentario hizo enrojecer al Nara-.

-Separándose un poco de él- ¿Qué dices?-Pregunto-.

-Que cuando me demuestres que puedes protegerla, permitiré que le cuentes lo que sientes por ella- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora, debo hacer algo importante, nos veremos luego-Dijo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de la salida del salón, dejándolo sumamente confundido-.

-Esto es problemático- Murmuró saliendo de su trance, comenzando a caminar hacia sus nuevos compañeros, antes de llegar, observo a la rubia, que le miraba curiosa- _Creo que él ha descifrado, lo que yo no había podido hacer en todo este tiempo-_Pensó con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Llevaba poco tiempo sentado en su lugar destinado en ese salón de profesores, cuando la puerta del lugar sonó-Adelante- Contesto sin la necesidad de levantar el rostro, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba-Toma asiento Naruto, y dime que es lo que quieres saber exactamente-.

-Hizo lo que su ex sensei le pidió, tomó un poco de aire para que su carácter no se saliera de control- Iruka-sensei, ¿por qué razón no me encuentro en el mismo equipo que Ino?-Pregunto, lo más tranquilamente posible-.

-Sabía que me preguntarías eso- Contesto con una sonrisa-Déjame confesarte algo, en un principio, había pensado asignarlos al mismo instructor, cuando estas junto a ella, te esfuerzas un poco más, creí que eso sería bueno para ambos, pero…-En este punto el rubio le miró esperando lo siguiente- Pero, hace unos cuantos días, el mismo Inoichi Yamanaka vino a verme, me pidió que su hija fuera asignada al mismo equipo que los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros, que le gustaría que la tradición se mantuviera en esta generación, y como comprenderás, no pude negarme a ello-.

-Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, tratando de controlar su enojo, estaba seguro que el señor Yamanaka estaba al corriente de las intenciones de la rubia de pertenecer al mismo equipo que él, no comprendía a que se debía lo que había ocurrido-**Fácil mocoso, no quiere que su adorada hija, permanezca más tiempo junto a ti-**El zorro se burló de él, pero en vez de molestarse, el rubio asintió mentalmente, dándole la razón-.

-Entiendo Iruka-sensei, él no quería que su hija estuviera más tiempo conmigo-Se levanto de su asiento- Le agradezco su intención, de un principio- Salió de la oficina, dejando la instructor sumamente callado-.

-Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la academia, no quería llegar al salón de clases, seguramente ahí se encontraría con la mirada triste de su hermana, y con los molestos de sus nuevos compañeros, al girar uno de los pasillos, se encontró con una persona, que nunca espero ver en ese momento-¿Hinata?-Pregunto, la chica se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, y con la cara algo sonrojada, se acercó a él- ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con los miembros de tu equipo-.

-Y-yo, bu…bueno…- Levanto la cara- Y-yo quería decirte….que y-yo, l-lamento mucho el que no te e-encuentres en el equipo de Ino-chan, y-yo, en verdad lo lamento- Bajo instintivamente la cabeza, ese había sido todo el valor que había podido reunir-.

-Muchas gracias Hinata- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Gracias por apoyarme- Volvió a decir- Me alegra mucho que seas la amiga de Ino, eres una muy buena persona, bueno, a veces pareces ser una niña tímida y algo oscura, pero…pero me gustan las personas como tú- Dijo con una sonrisa- Creo que será mejor regresar al salón, no deben tardar en llegar los senseis- La tomó de la mano y se dirigió al salón, jalando a lo que parecía ser un semáforo de color rojo, extremadamente rojo, cuando llegaron al salón, la mayoría de los equipos se habían marchado, y exactamente en la puerta, se encontraban los dos compañeros de Hinata, acompañados de una mujer de ojos rojos-Mmm, Kiba, ¿ya se van?-Pregunto-.

-Si, y me alegra que encontraras a Hinata, estábamos a punto de marcharnos sin ella- Se acerco a ambos, y pudo darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga- Yo me haré cargo de ella- La tomó de la mano- _Siempre le pasa eso cuando esta junto a él, _bien viejo, nos vemos después- Salió acompañado de su equipo-.

-Observo nuevamente el lugar, solamente dos personas más estaban ahí, precisamente con las que no quería estar- _Por lo menos Ino-chan ya se fue, no tuve que verla triste_-Sin decir una sola palabra, se acerco a una de las bancas y se sentó a esperar a su próximo instructor-.

-Vio entrar al salón al rubio, una enorme felicidad la embargo, se acero lentamente a él, y se sentó a su lado- Naruto-kun, creo que es fantástico que nos haya tocado en el mismo equipo, ya quiero ver que tan bien nos acoplaremos, además si estamos junto a Sasuke-kun, seguramente que seremos uno de los equipos más fuertes-.

-_Bien, creo que la vida me juega raro, este debe ser un obstáculo más en mi vida, el cual debo superar, con muchísima paciencia-_Dio un leve suspiro y miró a la chica- Me alegra que te guste la idea Sakura-chan, espero que nos podamos llevar bien –Le sonrió-Aunque claro, no creo que se pueda con el señor "hazte a un lado, yo soy el mejor" –Se burló, viendo de reojo al Uchiha-.

-Naruto-kun, no te burles de Sasuke-kun, además él es el mejor de nuestra generación-Observo al pelinegro, esperando que no se hubiera enojado por el comentario de su compañero-.

-No te preocupes, el señor popularidad no toma en cuenta mis comentarios, ya lo he hecho antes y nunca hace nada- En ese momento, se dio cuenta como el mencionado se ponía de pie, y lentamente se acercaba a ellos-Mira, parece ser que me equivoque-Comento burlonamente-.

-Se acerco al rubio mirándolo secamente-Dobe- Comenzó a hablar, haciendo que el rubio le pusiera atención- Nunca he tomado en cuenta tus comentarios, por que no me importaba lo que una persona que sería irrelevante en mi vida dijera o no sobre mí, pero et advierto una cosa- Se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción que tenía el ojiazul- Ya que por una enorme casualidad nos encontramos en el mismo equipo, no voy a soportar más comentarios estúpidos de un perdedor como tú-Finalizó, señalándolo despectivamente-.

-Pues como tú has dicho, por una casualidad estaremos juntos, yo también te advierto que no toleraré tus aires de grandeza-Se acerco amenazadoramente a él, siendo detenido por los brazos de su compañera- Sakura- Se quejó viendo a la chica-.

-No Naruto-kun, no lo golpees, ahora somos un equipo, será mejor que nos llevemos bien- Lentamente vio como ambos soltaban un bufido y regresaban a ocupar sus respectivos lugares- _Eso estuvo cerca-_Pensó aliviada-.

_**Dos horas después**_

-Llevaba un buen rato tratando de entretenerse contando las hojas del árbol que se encontraba fuera del aula en la que se encontraban, y verdaderamente, eso no era nada divertido-_¡Shannaro!, el sensei tarda demasiado-_.

-Se levanto de su lugar- Creo que ya tengo una idea de quien será nuestro sensei-Comento en voz alta, sus compañeros le miraron con curiosidad y ante sus miradas curiosas, se puso de pie, acercándose a la pizarra para tomar uno de los borradores que se encontraban ahí, después de tenerlo en sus manos, se dirigió a la puerta, colocando en la abertura de esta el borrador-Con esto aprenderá a no llegar tarde-Antes de que alguno de sus compañeros dijera algo, la puerta fue abierta, haciendo que el borrador cayera en una cabellera plateada- Llegas tarde, sensei- El hombre lo miró con sus único ojo visible-.

-_¡Sha!, si el dio, no puedo creerlo-_Pensaba mientras observaba la cara de disgusto en el jounin-.

-_¿Por qué hokage-sama no me dijo que ellos serian mi equipo?-_Los miro detenidamente, antes de hablar- Creo que no me ha agradado su primera impresión- Comentó mirando exclusivamente al rubio- Los veré en la azotea- Comento, desapareciendo del lugar-.

-Ahora si nos has metido en un problema dobe- Sasuke había pasado a su lado, claramente disgustado-.

-Miraba a ambos chicos, sin decidirse a quien exactamente seguir-Matte, Sasuke-kun- Grito, siguiendo al moreno-.

-Esto será algo complicado-Murmuró, viendo hacia el frente- Será mejor que vaya de una vez-.

-Bien, bien, veo que ya se encuentran aquí- Sus nuevos estudiantes, comenzaron a sentarse frente a él, miro con cuidado a cada uno de ellos, y comenzó a hablar- Antes de que hagamos cualquier otra cosa, quiero que se presenten, me comenten sobre sus gustos, lo que no les gusta, y cuales son sus sueños de futuro-.

-Creo que sería mejor que te presentes, ellos dos aun no saben tú nombre- Comentó el rubio-.

-Cierto- Comento con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y se supone que seré su sensei-.

-¿Se supone?-Pregunto el pelinegro-.

-Les comentaré sobre eso cuando terminen su presentación-Corto-Comencemos con las damas-.

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Haruno sakura, a mi me gusta-Miró a ambos lados, tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto- La persona que no me gusta en Ino-cerda-.

-No la metas en tus cosas, ella no se encontrará aquí para defenderse, pero yo si-Habló el rubio, algo molesto-.

-Bien, lo siento- Admitió- Creo que mis planes a futuro son…-Volvió a mirar a los chicos, ocasionando que el rubio negará lentamente-.

-Creo que es suficiente- Calmo un poco las cosas- Seguimos con el pelinegro-.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Comenzó- Me gusta entrenar, y lo que no me gusta son las niñas escandalosas que se pasan todo el día acosándome- Sakura bajo un poco la cabeza apenada- Y creo que no se le podría considerar un sueño, es más como una ambición, me volveré fuerte, para matar a cierta persona- Los tres le miraron en silencio-.

-Suficiente, tu turno- Señaló a Naruto-.

-Mi nombre ya lo conoces, pero de todas formas lo diré, soy Uzumaki Naruto, las cosas que más me gustan son el ramen y convivir con las personas que apreció, lo que no me gusta, son las personas que se creen superiores que los demás, que presumen por sus habilidades- Miró a Sasuke- Y también, las personas que insultan a mis seres queridos, especialmente tratándose de Ino-chan-Miro seriamente a Sakura- Y mis sueños para el futuro, creo que han cambiado, deseo entrenar más fuerte de lo que lo he hecho todo este tiempo, para hacerme chunin lo más rápido posible, y así poder cumplir una promesa que hice-.

-_¿Quiere entrenar más?, pero si entrena hasta el cansancio, inclusive creo que ya me ha superado, creo que tendré que volver a dejar mis tiempos libres-_Suspiro con un poco de pesadez- Creo que con esos conocimientos ya nos hemos conocido más, comencemos con las explicaciones-.

-No, espere un poco- Habló la pelirosa- Antes quiero que me diga ¿de donde conoce a Naruto?-pregunto-.

-Bien…-Comenzó, pero el rubio termino su frase-.

-Era el ANBU encargado de castigarme por mis travesuras-Comento- Ahora puedes comenzar sensei-.

_-Parece ser que aún no quiere que se enteren, _entonces, bien como les había dicho, parece ser que yo seré su sensei, pero en verdad no lo creo, ya que tienen el 66% de probabilidades de fracaso para pasar- Dos de sus estudiantes lo miraron sin comprender- Es decir, de los treinta estudiantes que han pasado, sólo nueve serán gennins, los demás regresaran a la academia-.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si nosotros ya nos hemos convertidos en ninjas-Contesto histéricamente-.

-Sakura-chan, solo presta atención- Contesto el rubio-.

-Bien, todos ustedes fueron elegidos, por que tenían las capacidades necesarias para convertirse en gennin, pero de cualquier manera, seré yo el que decida si lo serán, por esa razón, los veré mañana a la siete de la mañana, tendremos un ejercicio de supervivencia, y ahí me daré cuenta si pueden seguir siendo gennin-Comenzó a caminar, y antes de saltar, se detiene-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, a y por cierto, no coman nada, o se arrepentirán por hacerlo-Dio un salto, y comenzó a alejarse-.

-Nos veremos mañana- Dijo antes de seguir al jounin-.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Su entrevista con el nuevo sensei había terminado, el día de mañana tendrían que presentarse para una nueva prueba-Tengo que pasar, debo demostrarle a Naruto-kun, que ya no tiene que preocuparse por mi-Por el mismo camino por el que iba, pudo ver a lo lejos a su amiga- ¡Hinata-chan!-Le grito, deteniéndola, rápidamente la alcanzo- Hola, ¿qué tal te fue con tu sensei?-Pregunto-.

-B-bien, ella es una buena persona, pero…-.

-Si, ya lo sé, también mi sensei me dijo que solo nueve pasaríamos-Sonrió forzadamente- Espero que nuestros equipos sean esos nueve-Su expresión se volvió seria, y tomó de la mano a su amiga y se dirigieron hacia una banca, ambas tomaron asiento, y la rubia, con una actitud seria hablo- Hablando de equipos, debemos hacer algo con el de Naruto, esperaba que si no era yo la que estuviera con él, podrías ser tú, pero no fuimos ninguna de los dos, Sakura esta con él, y no podemos dejar que mi hermano se fije en ella, solo tú puedes ser la novia de mi Naruto-kun- La ojiperla se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente bajo la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Ve…verás Ino-chan, ha-hay algo que quería decirte desde el día de ayer, pero…-Trago un poco de saliva-Pero no tuve oportunidad, y…y en verdad, es importante-Su voz era lo suficientemente alta para que la rubia escuchará, pero no lo suficiente para que cualquier persona que pasará junto a ellas escuchará su conversación-.

-¿Qué sucede?, no me digas que te has dado por vencida- Comento algo desilusionada-.

-¡No!, n-no es eso, l-lo que quiero decirte, es algo que, es algo que quizá hará que me odies, y…y t-e entenderé, y-ya que yo lo hago-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-.

-Vamos Hinata, dime de una vez lo que tienes que decirme- Pidió-.

-Bu…bueno, e-en verdad me gustaría que Naruto-kun se fijará en mi…pero creo que si en verdad eso sucediera, n-no podré estar con él por mucho tiempo-.

-¿Acaso quieres jugar con él?, si es eso, déjame decirte que no lo permitiré-Se levanto algo enojada-.

-¡No!, tampoco es eso, lo que pasa es…lo que pasa es, que desde los cinco años, mi padre me ha comprometido con el hijo de uno de su amigos, y…y cuando cumpla quince, tendré que cumplir con ese contrato-Bajo la mirada, con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por su rostro-.

-Por kami Hinata- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Tú padre no puede hacerte eso, no es justo- Susurró-.

-E-es mi obligación como miembro del clan, no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo-.

-Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos azules, y de pronto dejo de hacerlo, separando a la ojiperla de ella-Sabes, creo que eso no sería un problema para mi ni-chan- La ojiperla le miró confundida- Verás, si en verdad llegan a ser novios, él no te dejará tan fácilmente, y si es necesario para que no los separen, los tres nos iremos de la aldea, _ya que si yo me quedo, Naruto-kun tampoco se irá-_Le sonrió a la ojiperla-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto- Gra-gracias Ino-chan-La abrazo-.

-No te preocupes más por eso- La separó y ambas se pusieron de pie- Ahora, lo más importante, es ayudarte a conquistar a mi querido Naruto-kun-La miró de pies a cabeza- Eres una muchacha muy hermosa, pero con esa ropa que usas, mi hermano nunca te notará- Esto último hizo que la ojiperla bajará la mirada- Pero, eso podemos arreglarlo- La tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr- Iremos de compras, ambas compraremos nueva ropa, y ya veras que mi hermano caerá redondito-.

-¿Qué…qué tipo de ropa será, Ino-chan?-Preguntó, algo insegura, si era el tipo de ropa que solía usar su amiga, se moriría de la pena al usar algo así-.

-Espera y lo verás, ahora vallamos por algo de dinero, esta tarde, será un día de compras-.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Y, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto el rubio, ambos se encontraban encima de uno de los techos cercanos a la torre Hokage-.

-Despego su vista de su preciado libro y le miró- Sólo quería saber que tal te ha ido, y también, si mi maestro aún se encuentra contigo, recuerda que desde hace cuatro años ya no puedo verlo, _exactamente desde que te enseñe como hacer mi raikiri-._

-Digamos que bien, bueno si el dejar de comer ramen por un mes, es estar bien, entonces si, estoy bien, y Minato-sensei aún se encuentra conmigo, dice que no puede irse hasta que el momento llegue, pero ni él ni yo sabemos exactamente a que momento se refiere-.

-_Tal vez, en el momento en que vea que sus hijos puedan estar seguros, su alma dejará de vagar por este lugar, _pasando a otras cosas, estoy seguro que le preguntaras al sensei mi modo de trabajo en equipo, pero no lo hagas, quiero que la prueba sea equitativa, si lo supieras, no sería nada justo para tus compañeros-.

-Lo sé, pero creo que te conozco suficiente de los tres años que estuvimos juntos, pero de cualquier manera no pensaba preguntar- Se detuvo un momento- ¿Sabes?, a mí también me gustaría pedirte un favor-Lo miró-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?, sabes que dinero no te puedo prestar, al sensei no le gusta que seas codicioso- Contesto-.

-No es eso- Hablo lentamente- Siempre has sabido que no quería demostrar mi fuerza, para poder estar en el mismo equipo que mi hermana, y ahora que no pude hacerlo, creo que es momento de cambiar de opinión, quiero pedirte que si llegas a aceptarnos como tu equipo, me permitas hacer el examen chunin, quiero que al hacerlo, las personas se den cuenta que ya no soy aquel al que todos maltrataban, que se den cuenta que ahora soy fuerte, para que Ino-chan pueda regresar conmigo-El jounin le miró seriamente- ¿Lo harías?-.

-Sonrió- Sabes que sí, creo que es momento de que todos sepan quien es en verdad, Naruto Uzumaki-.

-Se rió por el comentario- Ambos sabemos que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, pero, si todos se enteraran quien soy- Se puso de pie- Tengo que irme, el sensei me dijo que tenía algo que enseñarme cuando regresara, te veré mañana-Comenzó a saltar, alejándose del lugar-.

-Sólo espero que no sea algo que los delate-Saco nuevamente su libro y siguió leyendo-.

-Cuando llegó a su casa, buscó por todos lados al rubio, pero desgraciadamente para él, no se encontraba por ningún lado-Creo que, el día de hoy, estaré solo-Miró al reloj que se encontraba en la entrada de la pequeña cocina- Si no llega a esta hora, seguramente no lo hará por todo el día-Su estómago comenzó a rugir, se levanto de su lugar, y camino hacia la cocina, buscando por todas partes algo de comer, al llegar a la estufa, pudo encontrar algo de estofado- Creo que el día de hoy es mi día de suerte- Calentó su comida, y después de unos minutos, comenzó a comer- Me pregunto, ¿dónde se habrá metido Minato-sensei?-.

0o0o0o0o0o

-En una enorme mansión, en las cercanías del distrito Uchiha, se podía apreciar al rubio, quien, avanzaba por los enormes pasillos del lugar, como si siempre hubiera pasado por ahí, se adentro en una de las habitaciones, más bien en un enorme estudio, lleno de libros, y pergaminos, en ese mismo lugar, algo apartado del escritorio principal, se podía observar una vitrina de cristal, la cual contenía una katana, cuyo mango era dorado, con algunas incrustaciones de cristales azules, la katana se encontraba en una funda de piel, de color negro, el hombre la tomó en sus pálidas manos, y desenfundó el arma, dejando ver una perfecta hoja- Creo que, esta tal y como te había dejado- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de alejarse del lugar- Ahora, estarás en las manos de tu futuro dueño, de mi sucesor-.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola, hola, aquí nuevamente con toro capi, les agradezco enormemente por los comentarios que han dejado en el capitulo anterior, espero que se tomen la molestia de hacerlo también en este, ya que sus comentarios son los que me inspiran, pasando a cosas sobre la historia, quiero aclarar, que tanto Ino como Hinata, usan la ropa del canon, bueno, también los demás personajes, pero a partir de el capitulo siguiente, eso cambiará, naruto usa una vestimenta diferente, y ahora se le unirán ellas, trataré de dejar un enlace de algunas imágenes, donde se encuentra su nuevo look, bueno, si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia, o simple y sencillamente, quieren decirme que la historia comienza a ser tediosa y aburrida, háganmelo saber, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 8**

-La mañana llego nuevamente, su despertador le alertó que era hora de levantarse, se puso de pie con rapidez-Debo darme prisa, o si no, no podremos encontrarlo en su casa- Se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, y una ducha rápida después, ya se encontraba poniéndose su ropa, su nueva ropa que había ido a comprar el día anterior junto a su amiga ojiperla-Creo que ya esta- Se dijo después de haberse peinado, se observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en su habitación, y no pudo evitar sonreír, la imagen que se reflejaba de ella le agrado, tenía puesto un vestido tipo chino de color morado (su favorito) que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, abierto solamente del lado derecho, desde el inició de su muslo, dejando ver en ese lugar, una media de color negro, arriba de la rodilla, donde había acomodado su porta kunais, el vestido tenía algo de cuello, en un escote en forma de "v", llegándole hasta el inicio de sus senos, en sus dos brazos portaba unas vendas enrolladas en ellos, y encima de estos, unas muñequeras de color blanco con el emblema de konoha en ellas, en su cintura podía verse su porta shurikens, y un par de cinturones de adorno, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta (su peinado característico, la cual llevaba desde que su cabello fue lo suficientemente largo como para lucirlo de esa manera), su itai-ate podía verse en su cintura, haciéndole compañía a sus cinturones- Será mejor darme prisa, Hinata ya debe de estarme esperando- Comentó al ver de reojo su reloj, el cual marcaba las seis y treinta minutos de la mañana, ya que a esa hora había quedado de verse con su amiga, cerca del departamento del rubio, y si no se daba prisa, su amiga huiría del lugar al verse sola, desde el día anterior, tenían la intención de ir a visitar al ojiazul, pero no habían podido hacerlo, y ahora, querían aprovechar para mostrarles sus nuevos atuendos, bueno, más bien la rubia lo quería, ya que la Hyuga se moría de la pena con solo pensarlo, salio por la ventana de su habitación, y saltando entre los tejados de la aldea, se dirigió presurosa al encuentro con su amiga- Sólo espero que se atreviera a usar su nueva ropa- El día anterior, la rubia quería encontrarle alguna ropa que hiciera que su hermano notase a su amiga, había escogido algo similar al suyo, pero la ojiperla se rehusó a usar algo así, por esa razón entre las dos habían buscado algo mejor, aunque aún no convencía a la chica, pero por fin se decidieron por algo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar de reunión, volvió a sonreír al ver en ese lugar a la Hyuga, pues llevaba la ropa que habían escogido, una blusa de color lila, tipo kimono, hasta la cintura, la orilla de las mangas y de toda la blusa, era de color morado, justo debajo de los senos de la chica, se encontraba un obi morado, marcando perfectamente el bien formado cuerpo de la ojiperla, debajo de este, se podía observar su reglamentaria camisa de red, en la parte baja, portaba un pantalón de color azul marino ajustado a su cuerpo, portando sus sandalias ninjas y sus reglamentarios porta shurikens y porta kunais, además de su itai-ate acomodado en su cuello-Vaya, vaya, te ves hermosa con esa ropa- Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga-.

-Gra-gracias- Contesto tímidamente, aún no se acostumbraba a usar esos nuevos atuendos, y mucho menos, hacer notar cierta parte de su cuerpo, que según se había dado cuenta, tenía más desarrollado aún que la rubia, y eso era decir mucho- ¿E-estas segura de esto, Ino-chan?-Pregunto después de un rato-.

-Claro que lo estoy, y si mi ni-chan no se fija en ti por esto, significa que es una gran tonto, y le haré ver la verdad, aunque sea a golpes- Le comentó haciendo sonreír a la chica- Pero, si queremos que nos vea de una vez, hay que darnos prisa, o si no, no lo encontraremos, es un poseso del entrenamiento y seguramente debe estar a punto de irse a entrenar, o a reunirse con su equipo- La tomó de la mano y ambas comenzaron a saltar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estaba listo para dirigirse al encuentro de su nuevo equipo, no había visto en toda la noche a su sensei, lo cual le preocupaba un poco, se dirigió a la ventana y clavó su vista en la montaña de los hokages, mirando fijamente la cara de la última persona en ese lugar- Tal vez…ya has encontrado el momento de irte- Murmuró-.

-No te consideres tan afortunado- Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo gritar, dando media vuelta, pudo encontrarse frente a frente con el nuevo personaje, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa-.

-Minato-sensei, yo creí…bueno, no vuelva a asustarme de esa manera-Fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a él-.

-Lo siento pequeño- Acaricio sus cabellos revueltos-¿Sabes?-Pregunto agachándose un poco- Te tengo una sorpresa-Se puso nuevamente de pie, y le señalo un rincón de su casa-Eso es para ti- Le dijo, señalando la katana-.

-Se acerco al lugar y la tomó entre sus brazos, ágilmente la desenfundo, admirando su perfecta estructura- Pero, sensei, dijiste que aún no estaba listo para usar una espada, apenas este año has comenzado a enseñarme algo de kenjutsu- Le dijo-.

-Lo sé, pero, has hecho grandes avances en ese campo, además…-Miro de forma nostálgica el arma- Esta era mía cuando aún permanecía con vida, seria un gran honor para mi, que ahora la portaras tú- Le contesto con una sonrisa-.

-Miro detenidamente el arma en sus manos, y luego levanto su mirada sorprendida hacia el hombre- Pe…pero, n-no creo que sea conveniente tenerla, e-es decir, era tuya sensei-.

-Por esa misma razón, quiero que la tengas- Volvió a insistir-.

-Pe-pero…-El hombre lo miró duramente, trago un poco de saliva y habló seriamente- Pero, si en verdad era tuya, alguien podría reconocerla, y me llenarán de preguntas sobre de donde la obtuve…-Hizo un momento de pausa, mientras observaba pensar al rubio mayor- Todos deben reconocer, algo que fue usado pro su anterior hokage- Las palabras del chico sorprendieron al hombre-.

-¿Cómo lo….?-No termino su pregunta, el rubio menor le contesto-.

-¿Cómo lo se?, bueno, sabes que no soy tonto, eres exactamente igual al hombre cuyo rostro se encuentra en el cuarto lugar de la montaña, eres idéntico a la imagen que oji-chan tiene en su despacho, eras maestro de Kakashi-sensei…además, de que tienes algo pendiente en este lugar, tu conciencia no te dejaría tranquilo sabiendo que me habías causado daño, eres una buena persona- Sonrió con lo dicho al final-.

-Entonces, si sabias quien era yo, ¿por qué nunca lo mencionaste?-Pregunto confundido-.

-Si tú nunca hablaste de eso, es por que no querías hacerlo, yo no tenia por que ir en contra de tus deseos-Contesto simplemente- Pero volviendo a lo anterior, en verdad, si utilizo tú arma, se darán cuenta que te pertenecía- Insistió-.

-No te preocupes, dudó mucho que alguien recuerde esa arma, después de todo, dejé de usarla cuando me volví hokage-.

-Pero…-Su nuevo inconveniente se quedo en su boca, la puerta de su departamento lo interrumpió, dio una mirada más al rubio, quien desapareció del lugar, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, nuevamente el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose al lugar- ¿Quién es?-Pregunto antes de abrir, nunca (Desde el momento que regreso a la aldea), había recibido visitas, a excepción de su hermana en algunas ocasiones, pero dudaba que fuera ella, en estos momentos, debe estar durmiendo aún-¿Quién es?-Volvió a preguntar ya detrás de la puerta, pues nadie había contestado-.

-Soy Ino, Naruto-kun- Recibió respuesta, y rápidamente abrió la puerta- Tardaste demasiado, seguramente aún dormías- Le dijo de manera divertida, lo observo detenidamente, y vio algo diferente en él- ¿Para que es esa espada?-Pregunto señalando el arma-.

-Esto no es una espada, es…-Pero dejo de hablar, al ver detenidamente a su hermana- ¿Por qué traes esa ropa?-Pregunto exaltado-No puede ser, no puede ser- Dijo antes de jalarla, hacia dentro del lugar, fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta de que su hermana iba acompañada- ¿Hinata?-Pregunto al identificar a la chica que momentos atrás se encontraba escondida tras la rubia, la observo fijamente, pues había algo raro en ella- Oh genial, tú también- Dijo antes de hacer lo mismo que con la rubia, cuando las dos estuvieron dentro de su hogar, cerró la puerta, antes de verificar que nadie las había seguido, después giro a verlas, ambas le miraban extrañadas por su actitud-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto, preocupada de que algún ninja quisiera hacerla daño a su hermano-.

-¿A mí?-Pregunto señalándose-A mí no me pasa nada, eso es lo que yo debería preguntar- Las miró nuevamente, observándolas detenidamente, mientras un leve sonrojo invadía su cara al verlas de esa manera- ¿Por qué van vestidas de esa manera?, alguien podría faltarles al respeto, o…o tal vez, molestarlas- Dijo-.

-La rubia se rió de aquello, miró divertida a la ojiperla que había bajado al cabeza- Sólo quisimos cambiar nuestro look ahora que somos kunoichis, además no debería molestarte, ¿o acaso estas celoso?-Pregunto esto con una sonrisa picara-.

-Si…bueno n-no, pero…si salen a la calle vestidas de esa forma, alguien podría molestarlas, no quiero que les pase algo malo-Fue su respuesta, haciendo sonreír más a la rubia-.

-Entonces, te comportas como un novio celoso por que no quieres que nos pase nada malo, ¡que tierno eres!-Le dijo al momento que apretaba sus mejillas, dio una pequeña mirada a la ojiperla quien veía la escena algo sonrojada- ¿Es que acaso nos consideras como tus novias?-Pregunto, haciendo que la cara de su amiga adquiriera un nuevo tono de rojo-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Grito, callando al instante a su imoto- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- Le advirtió, haciendo comprender a la chica que había llegado demasiado lejos, dio un pequeño bufido- Lo lamento- Se disculpo- Siéntense, traeré algo de té, ¿o prefieren café?- Ambas movieron la cabeza, antes de que el chico se adentrará a la pequeña cocina-.

-I-Ino-chan- Llamó la ojiperla, obteniendo la atención de la rubia- ¿T-Te e-encuentras bien?-Le pregunto, al ver que aún mantenía esa cara de tristeza-.

-Si Hinata, no te preocupes, es solo que…es solo que esta vez si llegue demasiado lejos- Miró al rubio, quien se encontraba ocupado- Siempre le ha molestado que alguien insinué que somos novios, no le gusta que hablen de ello, pero…-Formó una leve sonrisa- Eso demuestra lo mucho que me quiere, además- La miro con una sonrisa- Además, ha dado señas de que siente algo por ti, si no, no se hubiera exaltado al verte vestida de esa forma- La ojiperla volvió a sonrojarse-El primer paso de nuestro plan ha funcionado- Le dijo con alegría-.

-¿Qué plan?-Ambas se giraron para ver como el rubio se acercaba con una pequeña charola donde llevaba tres vasos de humeante té-.

-A, bueno…este…-Miro nerviosa a su amiga, quien solo se limito a ver hacia abajo, juntando sus dedos- Bueno, nuestro plan era, levantarte temprano, para que te acompañáramos a tú lugar de encuentro, si eso…- Dijo sonriente- Queríamos presumirte ante todas esas chicas que andan tras de ti -.

-Levanto una ceja-¿Lo dices en serio Ino-chan?- Recibió un asentimiento-¿Tú también Hinata?-Pregunto-.

-Su sonrojo se elevo, pero se atrevió a hablar- Ha-hai Naruto-kun- Contesto en un hilo de voz-.

-Si, especialmente de cierta compañera tuya, que ahora se cree la kunoichi iluminada ya que esta junto con Sasuke-kun y tú en un equipo- Contesto con algo de fastidio la rubia-Por eso, te acompañaremos a tu reunión, ¿a qué hora es?-Pregunto, viendo al instante como la cara del rubio se volvía pálida- ¿Qué sucede?-Y al instante vio como el chico se puso de pie-¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto extrañada-.

-El rubio miró su reloj que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y contuvo la respiración- Van a matarme ttebayo, debía estar con ellos hace veinte minutos- Contesto, yendo velozmente hacia su habitación, donde se colocó su chaleco, al salir tomó del suelo la funda de su katana y se la colocó en la espalda, enfundando nuevamente el arma, al terminar, miró a las chicas- Si quieren acompañarme, dense prisa, mi sensei me colgará- Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y las dejos salir primero a ellas dos-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Veinticinco minutos, veinticinco minutos de pie, esperando en aquel lugar, muriéndose de frío, pero había una cosa que le alegraba, estaba completamente sola, junto al pelinegro más codiciado por todas las chicas jóvenes en Konoha- _¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!!! Estamos solas con Sasuke-kun, nada podría salir mejor_- Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus rostro, se acerco al pelinegro y comenzó a hablar-Ne, Sasuke-kun- El ojinegro giro a verle, claramente sin intenciones de hablar- ¿No te parece que ya han tardado demasiado?, seguramente el día de ayer, el sensei le dijo a Naruto que esto se suspendía, tal vez se olvido de decírnoslo-Dijo algo preocupada-.

-No precipites tus conclusiones- Fue lo único que dijo señalando al frente- El idiota viene ahí- Le dijo, frente a ellos, podría verse a tres figuras correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraban-.

-Se detuvieron frente a los dos miembros del equipo siete, jadeando, llevando sus manos hacia sus rodillas- Lo siento, no fue mi intención llegar tarde-Dijo el rubio, mirando a sus dos compañeros- ¿Are?, ¿no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto al ver que el peligris faltaba-.

-No, también se ha retrasado- Contesto la pelirosa, algo fastidiada por la presencia de las acompañantes del rubio-y ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-Pregunto despectivamente-.

-Y-yo, bueno…-Trato de decir la ojiperla-.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, pero…hemos venido a acompañar a Naruto-kun, para desearle suerte, y de paso, alejarle a algunas víboras en el camino- Dijo acercándose a ella-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cerda?-Pregunto con una enorme vena en la frente-.

-Lo que entendiste, chica frente- Un pequeño rayo comenzó a salir de la frente de ambas-.

-N-no peleen por favor-Pidió la peliazul tratando de separarlas-.

-Hmp-Comentó en una sonrisa- Parece ser, que solo te gusta ocasionar peleas-.

-Pero miren quien habla, el señor, dense de golpes por mi, no me importa- Contesto, luego se acerco a la ojiperla – Ne Hinata, ¿por qué no te llevas de aquí a Ino-chan?, no quiero que tú también termines peleando con Sakura-chan –La miró dulcemente, se acerco a su oído, haciéndola sonrojar al extremo- Por cierto, no le digas a Ino-chan, pero te ves muy bien con esa ropa- Se separó de ella, justo a tiempo para atraparla, ya que se había desmayado- ¿Hinata?-Preguntó cargándola entre sus brazos, la pelea que comenzaba con las dos kunoichis se detuvo al escuchar al rubio- Ino-chan, ven a ver a Hinata, seguramente se siente mal , se ha desmayado- Dijo algo asustado, haciendo sonreír a la rubia-.

-Ie, no te preocupes, eso le pasa seguido- Contesto, se acerco a ella y se la quito al chico de sus brazos- Creo que la llevaré a su lugar de reunión, te veremos en la tarde, iremos a festejar, que seremos los tres grupos que pasaran la prueba- Sonrió, y se fue del lugar, llevando a su amiga, dejando a los integrantes del grupo sorprendidos-.

-_Cierto, solo tres equipos podremos pasar la prueba- _Se mordió el labio- _Ojala y ellas también logren pasar su prueba-_Pensó mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba velozmente por los árboles, cargando ala ojiperla- _Tal vez debí haberlas acompañado_-Se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose mirando al frente, una leve sonrisa le hizo girar a ver al dueño de esta, encontrándose con los ojos del moreno-¿Qué sucede dattebayo?- Pregunto algo confundido-.

-Señalo su espalda- ¿Ahora quieres jugar con armas peligrosas?, ¿acaso piensas que una espada es fácil de manejar?-Comenzó a sonreír más ampliamente-. Te recuerdo que no puedes utilizarlas como una shuriken- Le dijo con aires de grandeza-.

-Formó una sonrisa en su cara, tan enorme que hizo molestar un poco al pelinegro, se puso nuevamente de pie y se acerco a él, desenfundando el arma, extendiéndola hacia él, en el instante, el ojinegro tomo una posición defensiva, haciendo sonreír aun más al rubio- No tienes por que defenderte, sólo quería que la viertas más de cerca, quizás, tu mente se ha confundido, o tal vez, el nombrarte el genio de muestra generación fue algo apresurado-El Uchiha levanto una veja, ¿qué quería exactamente probar este tipo con esto?, la risa del ojiazul lo saco de sus pensamientos- Claro, es la segunda opción, no puedo creer que siendo el más inteligente de nuestro salón, no puedas distinguir entre una katana y una espada, eso es definitivamente muy divertido- Llevó sus manos hacia su estómago, tratando de contener su carcajadas- Cre-creo que le diré a iruka-sensei que te de algunas clases sobre armas-.

-Basta de reírte dobe- Lo tomó del cuello de su chaleco, deteniendo la risa del rubio, lo miró con resentimiento- Por cierto, me sorprende que alguien tan idiota como tú, sepa algo de eso, o tal vez, la persona que te la dio, fue tan bondadosa para explicarte que era, antes de que trataras de usarla como un kunai- Esta vez fue la oportunidad del Uchiha de burlarse, soltó al rubio de su agarre-.

-¿Quieres ver cómo se utiliza?-Pregunto levantando peligrosamente el arma, en dirección del cuello del otro chico, realmente se estaba hartando de escuchar a ese tipo-.

-Na-Naruto-kun, detente de una vez, Sasuke-kun solo estaba defendiéndose de tus insultos- Se acerco a ellos, tratando de separarlos-.

-Bien, creo que de cualquier manera, Kakis-sensei me reprenderá si algo sucede- bajo el arma- Pero et advierto teme, vuelve a meterte conmigo, y sabrás de lo que soy capaz-Amenazó señalándolo con su dedo índice-.

-Como si le tuviera miedo a un dobe como tú- Contraataco el pelinegro-.

-¡Sasuke!-Llamó, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, una mano posada en su cabeza lo detuvo, haciéndole detenerse, giro a verlo y se encontró con la cara sonriente de su futuro sensei-.

-Yo kimitachi- Saludo-.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!-Escucho de dos de sus estudiantes, y por lo bajo, un murmullo de –_como siempre- _Por parte del rubio-.

-Suman, lo que pasa es que ayude a una ancianita a llevar sus compras a su casa-Se disculpo con una mano en la nuca-.

-Vamos Kakashi-sensei, sabe que eso es mentira- Dijo el rubio, quien se había alejado un poco de él-.

-Bien, entonces…- Se dirigió a un tronco, donde colocó un reloj- Comencemos de una vez- Miro aceda uno de ellos- Esta será su prueba- Les mostró dos cascabeles- Tiene que tratar de quitarme estos, pueden utilizar kunais o shuriken, pero si no lo hacen a la hora que ese reloj lo marque, regresaran a la academia- El silencio se formó, mientras observaba nuevamente las reacciones de cada uno-.

-Pe-pero sensei, solo tiene dos cascabeles- Señaló-.

-¡Ha, eso!-Contesto sin dale importancia, luego les miro seriamente- Sólo dos de ustedes pasarán, el que no obtenga uno, regresara a la academia, además, de que estará amarrado en ese tronco, mientras los demás comemos- Les mostró sonriente tres cajas de almuerzo- Bien, creo que ahora que todo esta claro, comenzaremos…-Hizo como que veía su reloj, imaginario, en su muñeca- Ahora- Después de eso, los tres gennins fueron a esconderse- Creo que esto ha comenzado bien, lo más importante para un buen ninja, es saber esconderse del enemigo-.

-Escondidos de tal manera que no le fuese sencillo a su sensei encontrarlos, cada uno de los tres chicos analizaban la situación, cada uno de manera diferente- _Por dios sensei, no comí nada desde el día de ayer al medio día, me estoy muriendo de hambre-_Miraba al sensei, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar-.

-_Debo de analizar bien la situación, no puedo atacar a un jounin sin un plan_-Apretó una de las ramas que se encontraban más cerca de él-_Esto será divertido-_Sonrió-.

-_Esto es muy extraño, Kakashi-sensei no es de las personas que hacen a un lado a los demás-_Se detuvo un momento- _Y tampoco es una persona que le gusta esperar para un combate, parece que espera que hagamos algo antes de que entré en acción-_Miró en las direcciones en donde se encontraban sus compañeros- _Además, es sencillo darse cuenta en donde nos hemos escondido- _Sonrió levemente- _Será mejor, comprobar por mi mismo, lo que piensa hacer- _Sacó de su porta kunais varios de ellos, y los lanzó en la dirección del peligris, quien de un solo salto los pudo esquivar, el rubio aprovecho esa distracción para salir del lugar donde se encontraba de un sólo salto, dejándose ver en el campo de batalla- Vamos sensei, aquí estoy- Dijo, mientras arrojaba esta vez varios shurikens, que alcanzaron a rozar la ropa del enmascarado, mientras este daba unas volteretas en el aire- Moh sensei, si no le doy no tiene chiste- Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-.

-Creo que ese es el punto Naruto, no debo dejar que me toquen, mucho menos que me arrebaten algún cascabel- Le contesto-.

-Que lastima- Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a la acción, dirigió una patada al pecho del jounin, la cual fue fácilmente detenida, pero aprovechando eso, el rubio utilizo su pierna libre para atacar el lado expuesto del peligris, el cual se dio cuenta al momento y alcanzo a saltar hacia unos metros atrás-.

-No me vencerás con eso- Le advirtió-.

-Lo se- Volvió a lanzar un par de shurikens, que fácilmente el enmascarado atrapo con dos de sus dedos- Vamos sensei, dejante vencer- Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el jounin solo negaba con la cabeza- Por lo menos lo intente- Le dijo, mientras realizaba un sello, y una nube de humo se creaba, dejando ver a cuatro narutos de pie junto al original- Vamos a ver que tal eres en taijutsu, sensei- La cinco narutos se lanzaron contra el jounin, utilizando solamente las bases de taijutsu -.

-Dando un golpe certero a cada uno de los clones, se deshizo de ellos, dejando en el lugar, solamente humo y ellos dos-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar?-Le pregunto-.

-Fácil…, al mismo tiempo que señalaba detrás de él- Por que no lo estoy haciendo- Cuando el jounin giro su rostro hacia donde señalaba el rubio, su sorpresa se hizo presente- Nunca te confíes de lo que tus ojos ven- Mientras decía esto, un clon se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás del jounin, con el sello del tigre en sus manos-.

_-¿Va a realizar una técnica de fuego?-_Se pregunto impresionado-_Nunca espere algo como eso de parte del dobe-._

_-Vamos Naruto-kun, eso es genial, has tomado totalmente por sorpresa al sensei-_Alababa la pelirosa, pero su respeto por el chico se fue al ver la técnica que realizó-.

-Movimiento secreto de la aldea escondida de Konoha sennen goroshi (mil años de dolor)-Acerco sus dedos peligrosamente a la retaguardia del peligris, pero antes de terminar su técnica, el peligris logró saltar para alejarse de él- Rayos-Murmuró por lo bajo-.

-_¡No era una técnica!, me has decepcionado Naruto-kun-._

_-Usuratonkachi, solamente eres un fanfarrón- _Sonrió con arrogancia- _Pero, ya veras lo que soy capaz-._

-Miró algo sorprendido a los dos rubios en el campo- Eso fue extremadamente peligroso- Comentó- Pero creo que en realidad estas jugando, dime de una vez que es lo que tramas-.

-_¿Qué trama algo?, si es un completo idiota, seguramente solo esta fanfarroneando-._

_-¿Pero de que habla el sensei?, __seguramente…_-Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido al sentir una mano posarse sobre su boca_-¿Qué rayos?-_Pensó al sentir como otra mano se colocaba en su cintura al mismo tiempo que el dueño de esas manos tiraba de ella fuera de sus escondite, trato de librarse del agarre, brindándole una buena patada a su agresor, pero desgraciadamente para ella nada logró con eso-¿_Y ahora que hago?-_Se cuestionó nerviosa-.

-Pues, creo que ya te has dado cuenta- Alzó los hombros mirando en al dirección en donde se encontraba escondido en pelinegro-Creo que mi demostración ha terminado, con esto es suficiente para saber en que nivel se encuentra nuestro sensei, creo que ahora es tarea de otro la distracción- Y diciendo esto, ambos rubios desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando solo al peligris en el lugar-.

-Vaya, era un bunshin- Comentó con pereza, llevo sus manos dentro de su porta shurikens, tensando al miembro pelinegro del equipo-.

_-Maldición, seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta de mi posición_ –Antes de esperar paciente por el ataque de sus sensei, salto de su lugar lanzando unos cuantos kunais hacia el jounin, para sus sorpresa, este solamente hizo a un lado su cabeza, esquivando las armas, y para aumentar su impresión, sacó un libro de color naranja de donde supuestamente sacaba sus armas-_¿E-eso era su ataque?, bien Sasuke, céntrate en el ataque, el dobe trataba de decirte algo, y de cualquier manera, trata de ganar uno de esos cascabeles-_Sonrió arrogantemente- Yo no soy como Naruto, yo si daré algo de batalla-Realizó algunos sellos, finalizando con el sello del tigre-**Katon ****Gokakyuu no jutsu **(Elemento fuego: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego)-Escupió un a enorme bola de fuego, lanzándola sobre el jounin- Esta si es una verdadera técnica de fuego-.

------

-Su supuesto atacante ahora la miraba con algo de molestia- ¿Por qué me golpeaste Sakura-chan?, no te hice nada malo-.

-Go-gomen nasai Naruto-kun, no era mi intención golpearte, pero…pero tú tuviste la culpa, me hubieras avisado que eras tú-Bajo la mirada algo apenada-.

-Bien, eso ya no importa, la razón por la que te he traído, es para pedirte que trabajemos juntos, has visto lo que el sensei es capaz de hacer, por esa razón, creo que si queremos obtener nuestro objetivo, debemos hacerlo entre los tres-.

-¿Entre los tres?, pero si solamente hay dos cascabeles, aunque trabajemos juntos, uno de nosotros regresara a la academia, ¿por qué mejor no nos damos por vencidos?, tal vez podemos hacerlo mejor el año que viene- Le comento-.

-Con una mirada seria observo detenidamente a la pelirosa- ¿En verdad piensas hacer eso?, si hacemos lo que te propongo, pasaremos esa prueba, y con respecto a los cascabeles, decidiremos quien se queda en la academia cuando los tengamos, ahora no has que preocuparse por ello, ahora, ¿qué dices, ttebayo?-Pregunto-.

-Si tú lo dices, lo haremos- Contesto con firmeza-.

-Bien, entonces, esto es lo que haremos…

--------

-Su bola de fuego no había dado en el blanco, por esa misma razón, ahora se encontraba tratando de evitar algunos ataques de taijutsu por parte del jounin-_Si Naruto quería que le distrajera, creo que ya lo he hecho, si va a actuar, debe hacerlo de una buena vez-_Esquivó una patada dirigida a su rostro, apenas con el brazo derecho, aprovechando esto, dirigió una patada hacia el pie donde se apoyaba el peligris, tratando de tirarlo al suelo- _Ya esta-_ Pensó al ver que su ataque había dado resultado, pero se sorprendió al ver que en vez de caer, daba una voltereta, cayendo de pie nuevamente-.

-Buen ataque, pero no es suficiente- Lanzó una bomba de humo dejando el lugar cubierto, impidiéndole la vista al ojinegro, este dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del humo, pero al disiparse este, no había señales del jounin-Kuso- Se puso en posición defensiva, mirando hacia todas direcciones, tratando de localizar al enmascarado- No esta por ninguna parte-.

-Debajo- Se escucho, cuando el pelinegro bajo la vista, se encontró con una mano, y después, un grito- **Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (**elemento tierra: decapitamiento suicida)-Y al terminar de escuchar la voz, ya se encontraba enterrado hasta la cabeza dentro de la tierra-Kuso-.

-Bien, ya habíamos luchado con taijutsu, y esto es el ninjutsu- Dejo un momento libre antes de decir- Te vez bien ahí dentro- Sonrió, y ante sus ojos, esta vez era Naruto quien se encontraba en ese lugar- ¿Are?-Pregunto-.

-Si, admito que se veía gracioso, pero ya no más- Le sacó la lengua y desapareció en una nube de humo-.

-Si, pero tampoco me agrade verlo junto a mí- Otra voz terminó, haciendo girar sorprendido al jounin- Vamos, no me mires así, es fácil hacer un kawarimi no jutsu- Le dijo sonriente, cuando el jounin se dio cuenta de que su dos futuros estudiantes, se encontraban juntos, sólo alcanzó a ver como era arrojada una bomba de humo hacia sus pies-.

-¿Nani?-Pregunto al verse rodeado de humo, antes de que pudiera moverse, sintió como una tercera persona tiraba de sus cascabeles- Oye, eso no es tuyo-Se lanzó sobre la persona, pero antes de alcanzarla, escucho claramente la voz de el pelinegro-.

-Vamos teme, lanza una técnica de fuego- Le dijo rápidamente-.

-Ya lo había intentado dobe y no funcionó- Le dijo algo fastidiado-.

-Tú solo hazlo-Le miro algo enojado-.

-Como quieras, pero no servirá de nada- Y nuevamente realizó una serie de sellos-** Katon ****Gokakyuu no jutsu **(Elemento fuego: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego)-Y nuevamente una bola de fuego se lanzó sobre el jounin, ahuyentando todo el humo a su alrededor, permitiéndole ver claramente a sus dos estudiantes, y a Sakura quien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, con los cascabeles en las manos-.

-Vamos Sasuke, esa técnica no funciona conmigo- Comentó perezosamente, alejándose un poco de las llamas-.

-Pero, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza- Comento el rubio, realizando unos cuantos sellos, antes de gritar- **Fuuton: Tatakau Hayai **(Elemento Viento: Impulso del huracán)-Una enorme ventisca azotó todo el lugar, haciendo arder con mayor fuerza a la bola de fuego, la cual alcanzó al jounin, el cual solamente atinó a cubrirse con ambos brazos, mientras el fuego le rodeaba completamente-.

-¡¡¡¡¡E-eso ha estado Kawaiiii!!!!!- Grito la pelirosa, acercándose completamente a ambos-.

-¿Tienes los cascabeles, Sakura-chan?-Pregunto el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara una ceja-.

-Si, aquí están-. Los mostró-.

-Entonces, ¿todo este teatro fue para quitarle los cascabeles?, creo que hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran avisado- Murmuró algo fastidiado-.

-Pero, aunque no lo hicimos, entendiste mi petición, y distrajiste al sensei-Comentó contento- Creo que después de todo, no será tan malo estar en su equipo-Comentó con una sonrisa-.

-Hmp- Murmuró, girando su rostro hacia otro lado- Me alegra que estés comenzando a adaptarte a esto, pero yo aun no asimiló que me ha tocado con un par de molestias-.

-Sasuke…-Amenazó lentamente- No me hagas enojar ahora-.

-B-bien, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿quién se quedará con ellos?-Preguntó, levantando los cascabeles-.

-Ambos la miraron sin saber que contestar, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio- No se, puede ser cualquiera, ¿qué te parece a ti sensei?, después de todo, estoy seguro que ese no era nuestra meta principal, ¿no es así?-Y para sorpresa de su dos compañeros, el jounin salio de un árbol que se encontraba detrás de Sakura-.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta- Tanto la pelirosa como el ojinegro se pusieron en posición defensiva, pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algún movimiento, la campana del reloj sonó, advirtiendo a todos que el tiempo había terminado- Y han logrado hacerlo antes del tiempo estipulado, creo que me han sorprendido-Contesto con una sonrisa, dejando confundidos a los dos anteriores- Déjenme felicitarlos, creo que por fin tendré un equipo al que instruir-.

-¿Q-qué?-Pregunto algo confusa la pelirosa-Pe…pero aun no sabemos a quien le pertenecerán los cascabeles, u-uno de nosotros tendrá que regresar a la academia, ¿no es así?-Pregunto-.

-Mmmmmm-Llevó sus manos a la barbilla en forma pensativa- No lo creo- Contesto al fin, haciéndola quedar más confundida- Naruto tiene razón en lo que dijo, los cascabeles nada tenían que ver en esto-.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?, ¿entonces para que fue todo esto?-Saltó el Uchiha-.

-Simple y sencillamente, para ver si éramos capaces de trabajar en equipo, ¿no es cierto?-Cuestionó el rubio-.

-Volviste a acertar, en el mundo ninja, no solamente es importante el nivel de cada shinobi, si no el trabajo en equipo, aquellos que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que le dan la espalda a un amigo, son peor que la basura, eso es lo que traté de demostrar el día de hoy, ninguno de ustedes, por si mismos, fueron capaces de vencerme, pero…cuando los tres se unieron, lo hicieron perfectamente- Volvió a sonreír- Por esa razón, a partir de este momento, todos somos parte del equipo siete, y a partir del día de mañana, comenzaremos a actuar como tal-.

-Un suspiro se dejo escapar de la boca de la pelirosa, dejándose caer al suelo- Que bien…-Llevó una mano a su pecho, pronunciando estas palabras-.

-Pueden irse a descansar- Comentó con una sonrisa, luego, se acerco a cierta piedra que se encontraba en medio de ese lugar, llamando la atención de sus estudiantes-.

-Se puso de pie, y se acerco a sus dos compañeros- Ne, ne, ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar que hemos pasado?, seria genial ir a comer como un equipo- Comento ilusionada- _Y presumirlos a todas las chicas-._

-Tsk, yo paso, los veré mañana- Dijo el pelinegro, antes de alejarse del lugar-.

-¿Y que dices tú Naruto-kun?-Pregunto un poco desilusionada-.

-Ya había quedado con Ino-chan y Hinata, pero si quieres acompañarnos eres bienvenida-Sin más, se alejo de ella, acercándose a su sensei- Ne, Kakashi-sensei, ¿su nombre esta en este lugar también?-Pregunto, dejando algo confusa a la pelirosa, ¿cómo podía estar el nombre del jounin en ese lugar?-.

-Así es Naruto, él fue un gran héroe de la villa, y dio su vida por ella- Contesto-.

-_Así que no hablaban del sensei, ¿ne?- _Se acerco un poco más a ellos-.

-El rubio dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, observando detenidamente la piedra- ¿Cuál era su apellido?-Cuestionó, haciendo que el peligris diera un pequeño respingo, y la ojiverde sintiera más curiosidad-.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta, ¿de donde sacaste esa katana?-Pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema-¿Sensei te la dio?-Pregunto esta vez un poco mas serio-.

-Si, le dije que era mala idea, alguien se daría cuenta que le pertenecía, y me metería en problemas, pero dijo que no había inconveniente, que desde ahora la llevará con migo- La desenfundo y se la mostró- Es un buen arma-Concluyó observándola detenidamente-.

-Si lo es, libró grandes batallas con ella- Le contesto-.

-Es lo que pensaba- miró al peligris- pero, no creas que me he olvidado de lo que te pregunte, ¿cuál es su apellido?-Volvió a insistir-.

-Ha, mira la hora que es, debo llevar mi informe al hokage, nos veremos mañana- Antes de que pudiera irse del lugar, la voz del rubio volvió a llamar su atención-.

-Vamos, sabes que lo sabré en un momento u otro, no tienes por que ocultarlo- Le dijo duramente- Aunque también, puedo buscar su nombre, y ahí me enteraré, _aunque puede haber muchas personas llamadas Minato en esa piedra_- .

-Te deseo suerte kimitachi, los veré mañana, Naruto, Sakura- Y desapareció en una nube de humo-.

-_Moh, yo quería saber más sobre lo que hablaban-_Hizo un pequeño puchero, y al final se acerco al rubio- ¿Nos vamos Naruto-kun?-Pregunto, la ver que el chico miraba fijamente la piedra, tratando de encontrar algo en ella-.

-Ne, Sakura-Llamó, haciendo que la chica le mirara fijamente- Tengo algo que preguntarte- Dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea-¿Qué te parece, si ahora que somos parte del mismo equipo, dejamos de comportarnos tan infantilmente?-La pregunta causo cierta confusión en la chica-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Cuestionó-.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que lo más favorable para nuestro desarrollo como equipo, sería que fuéramos amigos, y que tú dejaras de tratar de conquistarnos, tanto a sasuke como a mí, o por lo menos a mí, ya que…bueno no quiero lastimarte, pero… no tengo intenciones de tener algo contigo, por esa razón, te propongo que seamos amigos- Se detuvo frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Qué dices?-Cuestionó al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica-.

-_¿Qué no quiere nada conmigo?-_Se pregunto algo triste- _Pero…quiere que sea su amiga…creo, creo que eso es mejor que nada, creo, que Ino-cerda me ha ganado esta vez-_Sonrió, dejando al chico preocupado- Esta bien, me gustaría ser tú amiga por lo menos Naruto-kun-.

-Dejo salir un suspiro- Que bien, ya que si llegamos a donde se encuentran Ino y Hinata, me matarían por llevarte conmigo, por cierto…-Volvió a mirarla- ¿Dejaras esas tontas peleas con Ino-chan?-Cuestionó, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules, en una mueca de imploración, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelirosa se sonrojaran-.

-Esta bien, pero si ella empieza, no me quedaré callada-Sonrió-.

-Siguieron caminando, adentrándose entre los campos de entrenamiento que los rodeaban- Sakura- La chica le miró- Se como es tu trato hacia Ino-chan, pero… ¿qué piensas sobre Hinata?-Pregunto-.

-Sonrió levemente- Ella es una persona muy extraña, pero nunca ha hecho nada malo contra mí, además…-Sonrió de forma maliciosa- Creo que es muy afortunada, ya que parece que ella nos ha ganado una batalla a Ino y a mí-.

-¿He?-Fue la única pregunta que soltó, no entendía a lo que se refería la chica-.

-No importa- Hizo una pausa- Por cierto, ¿a donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto encontrándose en medio de los campos-.

-Pues, a donde se encontraría el equipo ocho, no se donde esta el equipo de Ino-chan, así que le preguntaremos a Hinata sobre ella- La tomó de la mano- Vamos, date prisa, que muero de hambre, no he desayunado- Le comento-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Su prueba había terminado satisfactoriamente, su equipo y ella ahora ya eran parte de un mismo equipo, y ahora se encontraban esperando las indicaciones de la mujer de ojos rojos-Me alegra ver que son un buen equipo, a partir de mañana comenzaremos con nuestras misiones, así que les recomiendo que vallan a descansar, pues mañana tendremos un día agitado- Les sonrió de manera afectuosa- Entonces, me marcho- Y dicho esto, desapareció en un remolino de hojas-.

-Nos veremos mañana compañeros- Fueron las palabras de un Shino, que solamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea- Por cierto Hinata- Se detuvo un momento- Tú cambio de apariencia ha sido algo favorable, estoy seguro que pronto se dará cuenta de tu presencia, es una persona sumamente despreocupada de todo lo que el rodea, pero de un momento a otro despertará a la realidad- Terminó comenzando a caminar nuevamente-.

-A-arigato Shino-kun- Contesto rápidamente- _¿E-es tan notorio?-_Se pregunto a si misma, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

-Vaya, creo que Shino se ha dado cuenta lo que todos sabemos desde hace años, pero estoy de acuerdo con él- Esta vez era Kiba el que la sorprendió- Espero que de esta forma, te sea más fácil hablarle de tus sentimientos, ya que si no lo haces, es capaz de no darse cuenta- Se acerco a ella y depositó una de sus manos en su hombro- y creo que deberías darte prisa, ahora que Sakura esta en su equipo, tratare de ganártelo-.

-A-arigato- Volvió a contestar-.

¡Hinata!-Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, haciendo girar en esa dirección a ambos, y lo que vieron los desconcertó un poco, corriendo hacia ellos, venían tanto la pelirosa como el ojiazul, tomados de la mano, esto hizo que la ojiperla bajará un poco la mirada- Creo que pudimos alcanzarte- le dijo con una sonrisa- Kiba, tú también estas aquí- Le dijo- Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue en su prueba?, pasaron ¿cierto?-.

-Ja, ¿acaso lo dudas?, nosotros somos el mejor equipo, Hinata y Shino son excelentes compañeros así que fue sumamente fácil- Dijo pasando uno de sus brazos completamente por el hombro de la chica, haciendo sonrojar a esta- Y estaba pensando en invitar a Hinata a comer algo para que podamos festejar- Dijo-.

-Creo que será para la próxima, ya que ya lo he hecho yo-Se acercó a ellos y la tomo de la mano, alejándola del castaño- Nos veremos luego cara de perro- Grito cuando ya se alejaba con ambas muchachas de la mano-.

-Cuando se habían alejado, el rubio se detuvo de pronto, mirando seriamente a la Hyuga- ¿Sabes en que campo estaría Ino-chan?-Le pregunto de la manera más seria que pudo-.

-¿He? Bu…bueno, creo que era el campo número cinco-Contesto jugando con sus manos-.

-Vayamos entonces- Y sin esperar a ninguna de las dos, comenzó a saltar, dejándolas atrás-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzarían a soltar algunas lágrimas-.

-Hinata-Escuchó la voz de la pelirosa detrás suyo- No te pongas triste, en vez de eso, deberías estar feliz, has logrado lo que solamente Ino podía caber hasta hace poco-Le sonrió-.

-¿Q-que quieres decir, Sakura-san?-Preguntó, tratando de contener el llanto-.

-Pues algo que es visible aquí y en el país del la tierra, se ha puesto celoso-Comentó con una sonrisa-.

-¿Ce-celoso?-Pregunto sin creerlo-.

-Asintió alegremente con la cabeza- Aunque quisiera que lo hiciera por mi, él ya me ha dicho que no piensa tener nada conmigo, así que mejor me alegro por ti- La miró- Cuando Kiba te abrazo, apretó mi mano nerviosamente, e inmediatamente te separó de él, por eso parece enojado, tal vez piensa que tienes algo con Inuzuka-Sonrió a carcajada limpia- Parece ser que Sasuke-kun tiene razón con respecto a él, es un completo tonto, a leguas se ve que te mueres por él-Le dijo, haciéndola sonrojar más- Vayamos a alcanzarle, o seguramente nos dejará- Y comenzó a saltar-.

-¿Esta celos?-Volvió a preguntar al aire, formando una pequeña sonrisa, antes de seguir a la Haruno-.

------

-El aire al saltar por las ramas, le daba en pleno rostro, haciendo que su rubio cabello se revolviera aún más de lo que ya estaba, en su rostro se podía ver algo como una mueca de disgusto, disgusto consigo mismo- _¿Por qué demonios me he enojado?, se supone que ella solamente es la amiga de mi imoto, debo de respetarla por eso…y no debo dejar que Kiba se aproveche de ella, si por eso me enoje-_Sonrió tontamente-.

-**Vamos mocoso, ambos sabemos que no es por eso, la mocosa ojiblanca te tiene embobado, quieres desquitar con ella todos tus instintos, ¿no es cierto?-Pregunto burlonamente-. **

_-¡¡¡BAKA KITSUNE!!!, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-_El sonrojo en sus mejillas era demasiado notable- _Apenas tenemos doce, claro que no quiero hacer esta estupidez-._

**-Pero…vaya que quieres que este contigo, eso es demasiado tierno- **Comenzó a reír- **Sería perfecto que alguien de una familia como la de ella, sea la madre de tus futuras crías-.**

_-Lo sé, sería fantástico, pero…no puede ser, tengo que cumplir con mi obligación, así que no puedo permitirme estar con ella, además no sería bueno darle esperanzas, ya que tarde o temprano, todo tendría que acabar-_Pensó tristemente, pero al momento pareció recordar algo- _Por cierto, creo que es momento de controlarte de nuevo, hacia bastante tiempo que no dabas muestra de vida- _Le dijo con algo de coraje-.

**-Jajaja- **Una escalofriante risa se escucho dentro de su cabeza, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tratando de hacer que la sensación de escalofríos y desesperación lo abandonaran- **Por más que domines mi poder, y que trates de mantenerme a raya en tu mente, no lo lograras, mientras más asimilas mi poder, más estaremos conectados, así que vete acostumbrando de una vez a mi presencia, por que aunque no lo creas, yo trato de hacerlo contigo- **Volvió a reír de la misma manera-.

-Ya estaba conciente de eso- Murmuró por lo bajo-.

-¿De qué estabas conciente Naruto-kun?-Una voz detrás de él pregunto, haciéndolo detener, ya que por al sorpresa estuvo a punto de caer de la rama donde se encontraba- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada-.

-Si, no se preocupen por mi, vayamos a encontrar a Ino- Y avanzó más rápidamente-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró la ojiperla-.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que se le pasará pronto- Trató de animarla-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡YO!, aquí me encuentro de vuelta, con este octavo capitulo, algo largo para el gusto de varios, pero necesario, es decir no encontraba donde terminarlo, pero aqui esta nuevamente, espero sus comentarios. Por cierto, si alguien esta interesado en ver el nuevo aspecto de las dos kunoichis, en mi perfil hay un enlace a sus imágenes, y por si alguien ha leído el manga de soul eater, se darán cuenta que la ropa descrita de Ino, es igual a la de Tsubaki, de esta historia, y para los que no, la el enlace esta en mi perfil, nuevamente agradezco a todos sus comentarios del capitulo anterior, y espero que en este también dejen alguno, sin más por el momento, me despido, no sin antes desearles un feliz año nuevo, ya que dudo subir la conti de este fic en este año, nos leemos el año siguiente, ja ne.

Hannita asakura

_o sal de ella, sea la madre de tus futuras crias-._

_est me enoje-gusto consigo mismo- aramno-._

_, esto hizo que la ojiperla ba_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 9**

-Tres semanas completas había pasado desde que se habían convertido en gennins, para alegría del rubio, el equipo diez donde su hermana se encontraba, también había pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente, y en estos momentos se encontraban realizando misiones al igual que el equipo siete y ocho, en estos momentos, el ojiazul caminaba hacia el puente donde se reunía cada mañana el equipo siete, como siempre, sus compañeros ya se encontraban en el lugar-No se por que llegamos temprano, el sensei siempre llega cuando se le pega la gana-Fue lo primero que dijo al colocarse junto a ellos-.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-Saludo la pelirosa-.

-Buenos días-Se inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa- Teme-Saludó al tercer miembro de su equipo, recargándose en la barandilla del puente volvió a hablar- En serio, ¿por qué siempre llegamos temprano, si el sensei siempre tarda en llegar?-Insistió en su pregunta-.

-Por que somos ninja, y un ninja siempre debe ganar una buena reputación-Contesto el pelinegro sin mirarle- Si llegáramos tarde al igual que él, cuando nos convirtamos en chunin, tendremos la misma reputación que él, y te aseguró, que no seremos tomados en cuenta en las misiones-.

-Creo que tienes un buen punto- Contesto el rubio, lentamente se deslizo hacia el suelo, sentándose para esperar al peligris- _Por lo menos, ahora tengo tiempo, para pensar en el entrenamiento de la tarde-._

Desde el día en el que los tres grupos pasaron la prueba para poder permanecer en el equipo de gennins al que fueron asignados, los entrenamientos del rubio se habían tenido un completo cambio.

Flash back

-Cuatro personas caminaban por las calles de la aldea de Konoha, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, y todo el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de sombras-Creo que este ha sido un buen día, nos hemos convertido oficialmente en un equipo de gennins, además de que somos el equipo más fuerte, ya que Sasuke-kun esta con nosotros, además…-Miró con una sonrisa a las dos kunoichis que los acompañaban- Naruto-kun me ha dicho que de ahora en adelante seremos amigos-La rubia a su lado detuvo su caminar, mirando con la boca abierta al ojiazul, quien solamente se limito a verla, con una gota en la cabeza-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto, viendo como su ex amiga se acercaba lentamente a su compañero- .

-Tomó del cuello de su chaleco al rubio, y lo llevo algo lejos de donde las otras dos se encontraban, cuando se cercioró que ninguna pudiera escucharlos, lo soltó de su agarre y le miró seriamente- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?, pensé que solamente había venido con nosotros por que te había seguido después de su prueba, y ahora me sale con que tú le dijiste que serian amigos, ¿qué no recuerdas que ella decidió ser mi rival por competir por ti?, no puedes hacer esto, eso significa que me ha ganado, y no puedo permitir eso-Le dijo, con algo de enojo en su voz-.

-No te enojes Ino-chan, le dije que seriamos amigos, después de aclararle que no quiero tener nada con ella, también le pedí que dejará las peleas absurdas entre tú y ella, lo acepto, aunque…-Se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Hace unos momentos, mientras veníamos a buscarlas, me ha dicho algo extraño, cuando le pregunte sobre su opinión sobre Hinata-Comento-.

-Y, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ha dicho de ella?, por que si a dicho algo malo, ya se las verá conmigo, y dejaré a tu equipo sin compañera por un buen tiempo- Comento mientras le señalaba amenazadoramente el rostro-.

-No, no dijo algo malo, pero si raro, sus palabras fueron "ella es una persona muy extraña, pero nunca ha hecho nada malo contra mí, además… creo que es muy afortunada, ya que parece que ella nos ha ganado una batalla a Ino y a mí"-Recitó imitando la voz de la Haruno- Pero, no se a que batalla se refiere, ¿alguna vez han peleado las tres?, si fue así, quiere decir que no estoy tan enterado de lo que te sucede, voy a tener que estar más pendiente- Comentó inocentemente-.

-jajaja, Naruto-kun, eres una persona demasiado lista, pero también ingenua- Siguió riéndose, mientras el chico le miraba extrañado-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto-.

-Nada, nada- Dijo restándole importancia y tomando algo de compostura, miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde las dos chicas miraban expectantes su charla, y sonrió levemente- Por cierto, ahora que estamos solos, quiero pedirte una cosa-.

-¿Qué es?, sabes que haré todo lo que tú quieras-Contesto con una sonrisa-.

_-Lo sé ni-chan, _bueno, verás, hace unos momentos, mientras hacíamos la prueba, me he dado cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como quisiera serlo, mi nivel esta muchísimo más bajo de lo que yo creía, inclusive, el perezoso de Shikamaru ha demostrado más fuerza _y eso no es bueno si quiero estar junto a ti de nuevo- _Pensó tristemente esto último, miró nuevamente a su hermano, encontrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-Bien, el punto es, que quiero que me ayudes a entrenar, tú te entrenas diariamente, y no creo que sea un estorbo junto a ti, además de que te servirá la compañía, ¿qué dices?-Pregunto-.

-_¿Qué debo hacer?, si la llevo conmigo, se dará cuenta de Minato-sensei, o por lo menos notará que hay algo raro aunque no logre verle_ –Llevó su mano a la barbilla analizando la situación-_No creo que Minato-sensei se enoje por ello, y creo que si quiero que nada malo le suceda mientras no estoy, necesito enseñarle algunos trucos-_Sonrió abiertamente a su hermana- Esta bien Ino-chan, comenzaremos desde el día de mañana, después de que se termine la reunión con tu equipo, te veré en el área de entrenamiento que se encuentra junto al lago-Solamente terminó de decir esto, y la rubia le salto encima dándole un fuerte abrazo-.

-Gracias ni-chan, eres el mejor- Le susurró-.

-Lo sé- Se alabo, dejándola en el suelo- Ahora vallamos a comer, me muero de hambre- Tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia las otras dos- Vallamos a la barbacoa- Grito junto a las tres-.

-¿Barbacoa?-Preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre si, y la pelirosa continuó- Pero, ¿no se supone que siempre comes ramen Naruto-kun?-.

-A, etto, bueno…se supone que no debo comerlo por todo un mes, por una estúpida apuesta que hice, pero…bueno, vallamos a comer- Comenzó a correr hacia el local-.

Fin del flash back

-Ya casi termina el mes- Murmuró alegremente- Pronto volveré a comer mi delicioso ramen- Comenzó a reír, pero inmediatamente se detuvo, algo había impactado en su cara-¡Oigan!-Dijo, viendo que lo había golpeado, encontrándose con un libro de color naranja en el suelo- ¿Are?-Pregunto levantándolo-.

-Eso es mío- Dijo arrebatándole el libro-.

-¡Sensei!-Se puso de pie inmediatamente- ¿Por qué me ha golpeado?-Pregunto-.

-Por que, parecías un idiota riéndote cuando acababa de llegar, por esa razón-.

-Eso no es justo- Se quejó- _Ahora no puedo festejar que comeré ramen pronto-._

-Bien, regresemos a lo que venía a decirles- Comentó, haciendo que los tres le miraran atentamente- Este día no habrá entrenamiento, hoy haremos una misión-.

-¿Atraparemos a ese tonto gato de nuevo?-Pregunto decepcionada la pelirosa-.

-No, pero, necesitamos ir de inmediato a la torre hokage para que nos den las instrucciones- Les dijo, poniéndose en marcha hacia el lugar, miro de reojo a sus alumnos, y siguió su camino con una sonrisa- _Me gustará ver sus caras cuando sepan lo que nos espera-._

Flash back

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Kakashi?-Pregunto el anciano sentado frente a él- Aun no es tiempo de que ellos tomen esa responsabilidad-.

-Lo sé hokage-sama, pero, usted también sabe que Naruto esta más capacitado que los demás, sabe que si no fuera de esa manera, no habríamos regresado hace cinco años, además… él esta un poco triste por el hecho de no encontrarse en el mismo equipo que su hermana, por esa razón, me ha pedido que en el próximo examen chunin le permita presentarse, ambos sabemos que si eso sucede, deberé permitirle la participación a mis otros dos estudiantes, por esa razón le pido eso, quiero ver si son capaces para semejante presión- Pidió-.

-Pero, no se si pueda hacer eso, aun no están capacitados para recibir una misión de mayor rango, todavía no tienen por lo menos un mes de servicio como ninjas- Puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla, mirando al enmascarado seriamente-.

-Estoy conciente de ello, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy conciente de que los tres son lo suficientemente capaces para por lo menos, encargarles una misión de rango C-Refutó-.

-Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que dejo salir un leve suspiro, mirando nuevamente al sujeto- Esta bien Kakashi, le daré a tu equipo la misión que me pides, pero…habrá algunos cuantos cambios a tus planes, preséntate junto a tú equipo el día de mañana, hasta entonces, sabrás a que se refieren estos cambios-.

Fin del flash back

-Ino-cerda- Escucho junto a él, obligándose a salir de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Señaló la pelirosa-.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto, viendo que todo el equipo siete se había presentado-.

-Me imaginó que lo miso que nosotros- Una tercera voz se inmiscuyo- O me dirán, que no han venido por una misión-.

-Así es Kiba-Contesto el perezoso- Asuma-sensei nos ha dicho que nos darían una misión- Nueve recién graduados gennin se miraban unos a otros, no sabiendo como interpretar esto-.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, jiji?-Pregunto Naruto hacia el hokage- ¿Te has equivocado al llamarnos a todos?, veo que por fin los años te están haciendo justicia-Comento con una sonrisa, que pronto borró al estrellarse contra el suelo, por culpa de un pergamino, cortesía del hokage-.

-No me he equivocado, Naruto- Contesto con algo de fastidio, observo a los tres sensei que se encontraban en la sala- Bien, creo que es momento de explicar mis razones para traerlos a este lugar al mismo tiempo- Miró detenidamente a los gennins, para luego pasar nuevamente a los jounin- Uno de ustedes, me había pedido una misión de rango superior para ver las capacidades de sus estudiantes, pero, aunque estaba en total acuerdo con él, no podía darme el lujo de hacer ningún favoritismo, tenemos tres grupos de gennin este año, y considero a los tres, calificados para el trabajo, por esa razón, me he permitido encomendarles esa misión, y aunque solamente es una misión de escolta de rango C, considero que será lo suficientemente dura para medir la capacidad de cada uno de nuestros graduados- Miró a cada uno de ellos-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, hokage-sama?-Pregunto la ojirojo-.

-Pues, que los tres equipos se encargaran de realizar la misión-Contesto simplemente, ganándose las miradas de cuestionamiento por parte de los jounin, y nueve miradas de asombro de los recién graduados-.

-_Siiii, esta será mi oportunidad para mostrar mis progresos, le demostraré a mi ni-chan que no esta perdiendo su tiempo en mí-._

_-E-esteré en una misión con Naruto-kun- _Pensó alegremente- _Esto me da mucho gusto-._

_-Ino-chan, aprovecharemos este tiempo para entrenar-_Miró a la rubia- _Será genial…_

_Flash back_

-Los campos de entrenamiento a estas horas de la tarde se encontraban totalmente desiertos, hacia apenas media hora, el encuentro con su equipo había terminado, su primera misión había resultado sumamente fácil, ahora, se encontraba sentado observando el lago frente a él- Me alegra que ya hayas llegado- Comento poniéndose de pie- Debemos comenzar el entrenamiento- Sonrió-.

-¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?-Pregunto acercándose a él- No había hecho ningún ruido-.

-Se encogió de hombros- No importa ahora, dime, ¿cómo fue tú día?-Pregunto posicionándose frente a ella-.

-No hubo nada importante, solamente nos la pasamos entrenando-.

-Bien- Dio un profundo suspiro, y dio media vuelta, viendo detenidamente hacia un árbol del lugar-Te voy a presentar a alguien, a la persona que ha estado entrenándome desde hace ocho años- Le dijo, sin quitar la mirada del árbol- ¿Vas a salir o que sensei? ella ha venido a entrenar, no te esperaremos todo el día- Sin esperar mucho más, una figura salio de detrás del árbol, mostrando una gran sonrisa, la rubia estudio a la persona, era un hombre rubio, de aproximadamente veintidós años, portaba consigo la ropa tradicional de un ninja jounin, y con él, portaba una gran capa de color blanco- Ino-chan, te presento a Minato-sensei, Minato-sensei, ella es Ino-chan-Comento, los mencionados se acercaron para hacer una pequeña reverencia-.

-Me alegro de conocerte pequeña, veo que estas muy grande y saludable, soy Minato, y desde ahora, seré tu sensei- Comento con una sonrisa-.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerlo, creo que es usted el que ha cuidado de Naruto durante todos estos años, me alegro que no haya estado solo, aunque nunca me dijo nada sobre usted- Subrayó mirando a su hermano-.

-Etto, y.-yo…-Trato de hablar, pero no pudo defenderse-.

-No lo culpes, él no podía hacerlo, de cualquier manera, nadie le creería, o lo tomarían por loco- Le comento con una leve sonrisa-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunto-.

-Mira Ino-chan- Comenzó su hermano- Él era una persona muy importante en su tiempo, y si yo dijera que es mi sensei, nadie me creería, ya que, bueno, él…murió hace varios años-.

-¿Qué?, pero si él esta aquí, ¿cómo puede estar muerto?, no me gustan las bromas, no me digas eso si es obvio que no esta muerto-Le dijo-.

-En realidad- Interrumpió el rubio mayor- Él tiene razón, yo soy solamente un espíritu, el espíritu de un hombre que murió hace doce años-.

-Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, y se escondió detrás de su hermano- Pe-pero, ¿cómo es que esta aquí? y ¿por qué podemos verlo?-Pregunto-Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Naruto-kun esta con usted, si él le tiene miedo a los fantasmas?-.

-Me encuentro en este lugar, por que mi alma debe penar en este mundo debido a algo que cometí antes de morir, desde hace ocho años, se me permitió regresar a este mundo, para entrenar a tu hermano, mi condena es entrenarlo desde ese momento, hasta que el momento de regresar haya llegado-.

-¿Cómo sabe que él es mi hermano?-Pregunto nerviosa-.

-Por que, yo se todo lo que les ha pasado desde que tenían cuatro, se me ha permitido cuidar de ustedes desde entonces, yo se todo sobre su vida- Sonrió de manera misteriosa, haciendo preocupar más a la chica- Dejemos de charla por el momento, creo que será mejor comenzar con su entrenamiento- Endureció un poco la mirada- Naruto, quiero que hagas unos cuantos clones, y practiques un poco de kenjutsu, sabes que aun no lo has dominado completamente-.

-Esta bien sensei- Contesto, al momento que formaba un sello, y de entre una nube de humo, cinco rubios más se encontraban en el lugar- No seas muy estricto con ella, por favor- Pidió antes de comenzar con lo que se le había encomendado-.

-El rubio giro su vista hacia la chica- Será mejor comenzar- Le comento con una sonrisa- Creo que no es necesario hacer un calentamiento previo, pues ya has hecho un entrenamiento con tu equipo, entonces, veamos que tal es tu base de taijutsu- Le dijo al momento de colocarse en una pose de defensa- Atácame con lo que tengas, de esa manera, me daré cuenta de que es en lo que fallas-.

-Pe-pero, ¿cómo se dará cuenta?, si es un fantasma, mis golpes no le darán-.

-Buen punto- Comento rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- Naruto- llamó nuevamente al ojiazul, y cuando obtuvo la atención de este, comento- Necesito un clon que me ayude aquí, manda uno por favor- El chico asintió, y rápidamente un Naruto se encontraba junto a ellos- Bien, ahora si comienza por favor- Poco tiempo después, detuvo el combate, observando detenidamente a la rubia- Creo que ya se por donde comenzar- Tomó un profundo suspiro- Por lo que he escuchado de Naruto, tienes un buen control de chacra, por esa razón, te será fácil dominar la técnica que pienso mostrarte, de esta manera, avanzaremos más rápido en el entrenamiento- Se acerco más a ella- Creo que a partir de mañana comenzaremos en serio con el entrenamiento, por ahora, quiero que practiques, esto- Le mostró una serie pequeña de sellos- Debes hacer estos, y concentrar la mayor cantidad de chacra que puedas en ellos, de esta manera, crearas clones, para ayudarte un poco-.

-¿Clones, es como el bunshin no jutsu?-Pregunto-.

-No, estos son cuerpos sólidos, como las que tu hermano utiliza en estos momentos- Señalo el lugar donde el rubio entrenaba junto a sus clones- Además de tener un cuerpo sólido, se utilizan para entrenar con ellos cuando no tienes algún compañero, además… de que cuando se disipan, todos sus recuerdos, experiencias, además de el agotamiento recibido durante su existencia, regresa al verdadero, ayudándolo a avanzar considerablemente en su entrenamiento-Comentó-.

-Genial- Se apresuró a realizar los sellos mostrados, concentró la mayor cantidad que pudo reunir en la técnica, y después de que una nube de humo se disipará, un clon resultó junto a ella, pero la verdadera rubia se dejo caer en el piso, algo cansada- ¿Qué es lo que paso?-Pregunto el clon de Ino-.

-Utilizaste mucho chacra en un solo clon, tus reservas aún no son muchas, por esa razón, te sientes agotada, creo que será mejor que disipes la técnica, y descanses un poco, cuando te sientas mejor, continuaremos-le indicó ayudándola a ponerse de pie-.

-Entiendo- Contesto, deshaciendo el clon- Creo que esto será más dura de lo que pensé que seria- Comentó con fastidio- Parece ser que aún me falta mucho para ser fuerte-Murmuró-.

-No te preocupes, con el paso del tiempo, irás mejorando, por ahora, solo descansa y cuando te sientas mejor, trata de seguirnos el ritmo-.

Fin del flash back

-_Estoy conciente de que aún tengo mucho por hacer para estar al nivel de ni-chan, pero por lo menos, demostraré que he mejorado en el transcurso de esta misión-._

-Entonces, ¿cuando partiremos, hokage-sama?-La voz de su sensei llamó su atención, por estar pensando en su entrenamiento, no se había enterado de lo que los demás habían hablado-.

-No Asuma, no todos partirán- Contesto con una sonrisa-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Pregunto nuevamente el de la barba-.

-Simple, esta misión estará a cargo del jounin que la solicitó, los otros dos serán enviados a una misión de rango B- Contesto con malicia-.

-¿NANI?-Pregunto el peligris, que no había puesto mucha atención al asunto, dejo de lado su libro al escuchar que el seria el encargado de nueve gennins--¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto-.

-Por que, fuiste tú quien solicito esta misión, además, de que yo necesito a dos jounin para una misión especial-Contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

-Entiendo- Fue lo único que contesto, las risas de los presentes se dejaron escuchar por el salón-.

-Creo que ya puedes entrar- El hokage interrumpió las risas, dirigiendo la voz hacia la puerta, que segundos después, se abrió, revelando a un hombre viejo, con una botella de sake en sus manos-.

-¿Ellos serán mis escoltas?, pero si son un grupo de mocosos, seguramente se pondrán a llorar por el trayecto- Los observo detenidamente- Especialmente ese enano con cara de idiota- Comento, al mismo instante que todos guardaban silencio, observando a su compañero rubio-.

-Oh oh- Murmuró el chico con el perro- Lo volvieron a hacer- Cada unos de los amigos del chico, dieron un paso hacia a tras, mientras observaban al rubio, quien había bajado la cabeza, lúgubremente-.

-Naruto-kun- Murmuró la ojiperla-.

-Yo…-Comenzó, acercándose al hombre, levanto la cabeza rápidamente- ¡Yo no soy un enano!-Grito, lanzándose sobre él, con la intención de asestarle un golpe en plena cara, pero su acción se vio afectada por el fuerte agarre de su sensei de pelo gris-Kakashi-sensei, suélteme, lo matará, ¡nadie me llama enano y se sale con la suya!-Grito con frustración, señalando la hombre frente a él-.

-Calma, calma, no puedes matarlo, por que tu misión es cuidarlo-Contesto el enmascarado, dejando en el suelo nuevamente al rubio, dio un suspiro y encaro nuevamente al hokage- ¿Cuándo partimos, sandaime-sama?-Pregunto resignado-.

-En una hora, el tiempo suficiente para que preparen lo necesario para estar fuera por más de un mes, ya que tendrán que permanecer en ese lugar, hasta que el puente que el señor esta construyendo, se encuentre terminado- Miro con seriedad a los gennin- Espero que sepan comportarse como los ninjas que son, los veré cuando regresen- Después de esto, todos salieron de la oficina-.

-Kakashi, cuida bien de mis chicos- Le pidió la jounin, se acerco a sus tres estudiantes y les murmuró- Traten de no seguir las mañas de Kakashi, por favor- Se puso de pie y les miró con algo de nostalgia-.

-Yo también te los encargo, cuando vuelvas me contarás como fue su desarrollo- Llevó un cigarrillo a su boca- Sigan las ordenes de Kakis chicos, los veré después- Dio una mirada a la jounin, y junto a ella, salieron rápidamente del lugar-.

-Dio un suspiro-_Esto será muy problemático-_Miró a los chicos nuevamente- Creo que ya escucharon, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada de la aldea, lleven todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje, aunque no exageren en la carga, recuerden llevar armas suficientes, y comida por si tenemos que acampar, los veré en un rato- Y en un remolino de hojas, desapareció-.

-Vayámonos nosotros también- Comentó el chico Nara, comenzando a caminar-.

-Nos veremos en un rato-Comentó Chouji alejándose, y de esta manera, cada uno se dirigió hacia su hogar, para preparar sus pertenencias, para lo que ellos consideraban, un tiempo lejos de problemas-.

-------------

entró en su departamento, se sorprendió al ver al rubio de pie observando la aldea por la ventana que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, se quito sus sandalias y se acercó a él- ¿Qué hace ahí Minato-sensei?-Pregunto ya junto a él- ¿Estaba aburrido?-.

-El hombre lentamente dirigió su vista hacia él- No, solamente observaba como ha cambiado este lugar-Contesto-.

-Bien, creo que ya lo sabe, pero de cualquier manera le diré- Comenzó- El día de hoy el equipo diez, el ocho y el siete, nos iremos de misión, tal vez no regresemos después de pasado un mes completo-Se detuvo un momento- ¿Vendrá con nosotros?-Cuestionó-.

-Negó lentamente con la cabeza- No puedo hacerlo-El chico le miró sin comprender-Durante el tiempo que ustedes no se encuentren en la aldea, debo regresar al mundo de yomi, shinigami-sama me ha informado hace unos momentos- Volvió a posar su mirada sobre la aldea-.

-_Tiene que regresar a ese lugar-_Pensó algo triste- _No le gusta estar ahí-_Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior- _Quisiera impedirlo, pero…no puedo hacer nada-_Miró al hombre- Sensei…-Comenzó, pero el hombre le regalo una sonrisa-.

-No te preocupes por mi Naruto, regresare cuando ustedes lo hagan, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa- Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- Prométeme que cuidarás de tu hermana en este viaje-Pidió-.

-Te lo prometo sensei, sabes que siempre lo haré, ella es muy importante para mi- Contesto con convicción-.

-Lo sé pequeño- Se puso de pie- He preparado tus cosas antes de que llegaras, se encuentran en ese lugar-Señaló- Cuídense, los veré a su regreso- Sonrió, y su imagen lentamente fue desapareciendo frente al rubio-.

-Suspiro un poco triste- _Todo es tu culpa, zorro idiota-_Murmuró en su mente_-._

_-_**¿Mía?-**Pregunto ofendido- **Si no mal recuerdo, no fue idea mía el encerrarme en este estúpido cuerpo y morir, entregándole su alma a shinigami-**Contesto-.

-_De cualquier manera te odio-_Fue lo último que dijo, antes de tomar su bolsa de viaje que el rubio había preparado para él antes de marcharse- Será mejor irme, no quiero hacer esperar a los demás-Tomó una chaqueta de color negro y naranja y la colocó dentro de su mochila, salió de su hogar, tristemente, mientras se acercaba al lugar de reunión-.

--------

-Las puertas de Konoha se encontraban completamente solas, a excepción de los dos guardias en turno que las custodiaban, se sentó en un banco junto a estas, esperando por los demás-Creo que aún es temprano- Murmuró-.

-Si, yo también lo pienso- Escuchó una voz frente a él, obligándole a levantar la cabeza- Pero es demasiado problemático quedarme más tiempo en casa, mi madre comenzaba a hacerme muchas preguntas sobre la misión- Se sentó perezosamente junto a él- ¿Y tú por que estas aquí tan pronto?-Pregunto-.

-Pues, al contrario que tú Shikamaru, en mi casa no hay nadie, y es aburrido estar mucho tiempo sin escuchar a nadie- Comento con una sonrisa-.

-Tsk- Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, antes de que el pelinegro volviera a hablar- Oye Naruto-Llamó la atención del rubio, quien le miro fijamente- Sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez, ¿cuál es la razón por la que tienes que proteger a Ino?, dices que no son novios no entiendo cual es la razón-.

-Te dije, que cuando llegará el momento correcto te respondería eso, ahora no es momento, no aún- Se limitó a contestar mirando fijamente el enorme cielo azul-.

-Tsk, problemático- Murmuró mientras ambos esperaban por los demás, una hora y media después, todos los gennin junto al constructor, se encontraban de pie frente a las puertas-.

-¡Ha!, el sensei se ha vuelto a retrasar- Grito frustrada la pelirosa- Pensé que ahora que tenia a más estudiantes, trataría de dar una buena impresión, pero ¡NO HA LLEGADO!-Volvió a gritar-.

-Ya cálmate chica frente, no debe tardar en llegar- Contesto molesta la rubia- Además, comienzas a desesperarnos a los demás- La Haruno guardo silencio, al darse cuenta que también Sasuke y Naruto la miraban queriéndola matar-.

-Bien, creo que me tranquilizaré un poco y…-Frente a ella, aterrizó una persona, haciéndola tropezar hacia a tras- ¡SENSEI!-Grito al identificar a su "agresor", rápidamente se puso de pie-¡LLEGAS TARDE!-Señaló-.

-Suman, suman- Dijo con una mano tras la cabeza-Lo que pasa es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida y…-Todos le miraban con cara de enojo, carraspeo su garganta y comentó- Será mejor que nos vallamos- Y comenzó su marcha, adelantándose a ellos-.

-Kakashi siempre con sus tontas excusas- Comento el Uchiha, comenzando a caminar-.

-Espera Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirosa-.

-Creo que esto será aburrido, ¿no Akamaru?-Sólo recibió un ladrido como respuesta-.

-De cualquier manera, es nuestra misión, y debemos cumplirla, por el honor de nuestra villa, aunque sea aburrida Kiba- Le dijo su compañero-.

-Ya Shino, se que es una misión, pero de cualquier manera me resulta aburrida- Posó ambas manos tras su nuca- Creo que iré a hablar con Chouji- Se alejo del chico Aburame-.

------

-Llevaban pocas horas de camino, se acercó al rubio en silencio, el cual, caminaba algo pensativo-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al estar junto a él-.

-Levanto su rostro para encontrarse al enmascarado junto a él- El sensei ha regresado al lugar de donde vino- Contesto amargamente-.

-Oh- Fue lo único que dijo por un tiempo, sabía que le chico realmente apreciaba a su sensei- ¿Llegó su momento de partir?-Pregunto-.

-No lo sé, dijo que shinigami le había dicho que mientras nosotros no estuviéramos en la aldea, él regresaría al mundo de yomi, dijo que regresaría cuando nosotros lo hiciéramos, pero lo dudó- Mordió fuertemente su labio-.

-¿Por qué dices "nosotros"?-Cuestionó- Recuerda que yo ya no puedo verle-.

-Lo sé, pero no me refería a ti sensei, Ino-chan ha comenzado a entrenar con nosotros, no se la razón, pero fue capaz de verle desde el primer instante-.

-_¿Así que también se ha acercado a su hija?-_Sonrió tras la mascara, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, un chacra se dejo sentir junto a ellos, se miraron entre si, mientras el peligris era atrapado por una cadena, que después lo cortaba en miles de pedazos, el rubio pudo escuchar el grito de pavor proveniente de las tres kunoichis que se encontraban en su equipo-.

-Eso fue fácil- Comentó risueño un hombre frente a todos ellos-.

-Si, ese fue el primero, ahora…-Un segundo hombre se encontraba a su lado, y en un instante ambos aparecieron frente al chico de huesos anchos- Tú serás el segundo- Comentó burlonamente mientras apuntaban amenazadoramente hacia el con su arma-.

-En un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha dio un salto, lanzando una shuriken, que atasco la cadena en contra de un árbol, ambos agresores, se miraron entre si, mientras que en una sonrisa cínica se deshacían del agarre de esta, mientras cada uno corría en direcciones contrarias, el primero de ellos, se dirigió presuroso a donde las tres kunoichis se encontraban, mientras el segundo, se dirigía presuroso al anciano que viajaba con ellos-Kuso-Murmuró el pelinegro, apresurándose hacia el constructor, pero se detuvo al ver que el ninja enemigo se detenía de pronto, un grito lo distrajo de el frente, dio media vuelta, encontrándose frente a él, al segundo sujeto gritando de dolor, cubierto de insectos-.

-Tsk, ¿alguien podría apresurase a noquearlo?, mi técnica no durará por mucho tiempo- Admitió el Nara, quien se encontraba de pie, atrapando al que se dirigía pro el constructor, con su sombra-.

-Yo he terminado con el mío- Contesto Shino, dejando caer al infeliz ninja, mientras sus kikais regresaban dentro de él-.

-Yo me encargo- Contesto el rubio, mientras aparecía frente al constructor, desenfundo su katana y miró fijamente al ninja-Dulces sueños- Comento, antes de golpearlo con el mango de la katana, escucho que su pelinegro amigo se quejaba y el miró con una sonrisa- Lo siento- Contesto viendo como el Nara soltaba su ataque, el hombre frente al rubio cayo fuertemente al piso-.

-Kuso, no tuve acción aquí- Murmuró algo enojado el de los tatuajes en las mejillas-.

-Yo tampoco- Admitió el peligris apareciendo junto a él- Pero, fue divertido ver como se las arreglaron ustedes-.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-Grito la pelirosa- Pero, no se suponía que…-Giro para ver el lugar donde supuestamente estaba el "cuerpo" del jounin, encontrando solamente pedazos de tronco en el lugar- ¿Kawarimi?-Pregunto-.

-Correcto- Comentó, acercándose al hombre que noqueo el rubio, se agacho para verlo mejor-.

-¿Descubrió lo que quería saber, sensei?-Pregunto al Nara, ganándose las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros-.

-Si, me di cuenta de cual era su objetivo- Se puso de pie, y se acerco al constructor- La persona que buscaban, era usted- Señaló al anciano- Y si no mal recuerdo, si petición era solamente protegerle de asaltantes, no mencionó nada sobre ninjas, si quiere que esta misión continué, debe hablarnos con la verdad, no expondré a los chicos si no sabemos a que debemos de enfrentarnos-Habló con una seriedad, que erizo la piel de la mayoría de los presentes-.

-Bien, bien, ustedes ganan- Se dejo caer ne el suelo, mientras todos le miraban esperando la respuesta- Bien, lo que pasa es…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡HOLA!, aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo, creo que ya era hora de actualizar, ya que desde el año pasado no lo hacia jejeje, bueno, con este capitulo entramos a la saga del país de la olas, mi intención es hacerla lo más corta posible, es decir, que no me tome más de dos o tres capítulos, pero eso depende de las ideas que invaden mi mente de pronto, y de lo que coloque en ellos, pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y me gustaría que me dijeran que les ha parecido este, trataré de hacer pronto la continuación, nos leemos en el siguiente, o si leen mis otras historias, ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 10**

-Por medio de una lancha, los ninjas llegaron hasta el principio del país de la ola, habiendo escuchado toda la historia referente a lo que el tal Gato había hecho en ese lugar, (y gracias a algunos chantajes por parte del anciano Tasuna), los shinobis iban dispuestos a cumplir con su misión, aun a sabiendas que era peligrosa-_De cualquier manera, no es como que quisiera regresar a casa ahora que Minato-sensei no se encuentra_-Pensaba el rubio con tristeza, mirando hacia su hermana- _Por lo menos pasaré algo de tiempo con ella-_Sonrió, mirando hacia el frente donde el único jounin que iba con ellos se encontraba charlando con el cliente de esa misión-.

-Tsk, esto será muy problemático-Murmuró alguien junto a él, miró a su derecha y se encontró con el Nara- Me gustaría estar de regreso en la aldea, esta misión se esta volviendo muy pesada-Murmuró al darse cuenta de que tenia la atención del rubio-.

-Vamos Shikamaru, no tomes esto como algo molesto, esta es una manera más de prepararnos para ser unos buenos shinobis- Declaró- Además…-Hizo una pausa deteniendo su caminar, mirando fijamente a su perezoso amigo- Mira esto como una oportunidad para demostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer-Comentó con una sonrisa, pero sin quitarle seriedad a sus acciones-.

-Tsk-Contesto girando su rostro a otro lado- Aún sigo sin entender el por que quieres que haga eso, si decidiera hacerle saber lo que siento a Ino, la desición seria de ella, no tuya, no veo la razón de demostrar lo que valgo frente a ti- Comentó dándole la cara-.

-Por que…-Contesto sin mirarle, centrando toda su atención en la rubia, quien iba frente a ellos discutiendo con la pelirosa mientras cierta ojiperla trataba de calmar las cosas- Ella no haría nada sin mi opinión y consentimiento primero- Dijo tajantemente, alejándose de él-.

-Mendokuse- Murmuró antes de regresar al lado de su robusto amigo-.

-Vaya Naruto- Comentó el chico Inuzuka, pasando un brazo por el hombro del rubio- Parece ser que has hecho enojar a Shikamaru- Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-No lo he hecho enojar Kiba- Contesto con tranquilidad- Y si lo ha hecho, es que no merece la oportunidad que le he brindado-Respondió con amargura-.

-¿De qué oportu…-Antes de poder formular su pregunta por completo, una brisa de aire les hizo detenerse de pronto, viendo con sorpresa, que la causante de esa brisa había sido una enorme katana, la cual se había incrustado en un árbol cercano, para mayor sorpresa de todos, sobre ella, apareció un hombre con varios vendajes por todo el rostro, quien les miraba con una enorme sonrisa-.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Pregunto con interés el Uchiha-.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo el por que los hermanos demonio fueron derrotados tan fácilmente-Comento risueño el nuevo personaje, haciendo que la piel de la mayoría de los gennin se erizara- Su rival fue nada más y nada menos que el ninja copia de Konoha, sharingan Kakashi- Comento con burla-.

-Momochi Zabuza- Comentó con voz neutral, haciendo que la sonrisa en el hombre se ensanchará aún más, sin quitar la mirada sobre el hombre, dirigió algunas palabras sobre sus protegidos- Chicos, rodeen a Tazuna, yo me haré cargo de él, y por ninguna circunstancia, permitan que se les acerque- Dijo con autoridad-.

-Hai- Contestaron al unísono, colocándose frente al anciano, formando una doble barrera delante de él, las chicas colocadas dentro de un circulo rodeando al anciano, mientras los chicos fuera de esta, haciendo los mismo, tratando de que su protegido quedará fuera de la línea de ataque-.

-Parece ser que te has convertido en una niñera- Comenzó a reír- Me resultará divertido terminar contigo, así seguiré con toda esa escuadra de niños lloricas- De un movimiento rápido, retiró la katana de su agarre y se lanzó sobre el enmascarado, el peligris dio un salto hacia atrás, al mismo instante que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro, levantando rápidamente su itai-ate revelando de esta manera, su preciado regalo- Vaya, parece ser que me has tomado en serio- Se burlo nuevamente el pelinegro-Pero creo que has dejado de tener mi respeto, te has convertido en un simple niñero-Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una espesa neblina que comenzó a rodear a todos los presentes, permitiendo al espadachín esconderse por unos momentos-.

-Hmp, no somos ningunos niños- Comentó el Uchiha, retirándose de su posición, dispuesto a buscar al sujeto de la niebla-.

-En esta ocasión apoyo completamente a Sasuke, no somos niños, somos ninjas, ¿no es verdad Akamaru?-Preguntó, recibiendo un pequeño ladrido de su compañero-.

-Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, la mano del rubio se posicionó frente a ellos, ocasionando una mirada de enfado en ambos gennins-Será mejor que hagamos lo que Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho-Todos lo miraron sin comprender- Él es Momochi Zabuza, perteneció a la élite de asesinos conocidos por sus habilidades de "asesinato silencioso", y como su nombre lo dice, su técnica le permite asesinar en un tiempo mínimo y en absoluto silencio, además de que era miembro de los siete espadachines de la aldea de la niebla-Terminó su discurso, haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con los ojos abiertos-.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Preguntó el Nara, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás-.

-Él se pasa todo el día estudiando libros, no es novedad que haya podido leer sobre algún libro de bingo, o sobre la historia de la aldea de la niebla- Contesto la rubia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los demás-.

-¿Estudiando?-Preguntó sorprendido el Inuzuka- Pero si era el peor de la clase en pruebas escritas-Comentó sonando sorprendido-.

-Será mejor que guarden silencio de una vez, lo que dice Naruto es cierto, es posibles que estén muertos antes de que se den cuenta de ello, así que en vez de estar charlando como si estuvieran en casa, manténgase atentos a su alrededor, no puedo usar mi sharingan en sus máximas condiciones, así que no bajen la guardia, por que si lo hacen morirán- Fueron las palabras del encargado del grupo-.

-En ese momento, todos permanecieron callados, tratando de identificar el lugar por donde se acercaría- _Por ahora haré lo que me dicen, pero cuando todo esto terminé, los miembros de mi equipo tendrían que contestar algunas preguntas, por que no es común que me digan que el dobe sabe todo eso por que es una persona culta, desde el primer día que entró en al academia ha sido vencido por mí, todos nos dimos cuenta de que la primeras vez que me venció fue mera suerte, ya que nunca volvió a hacerlo nuevamente, y además… está el hecho de que Kakashi es nombrado el ninja copia, además de que lo vinculen con el sharingan, algo que es era exclusivo de mi clan-_Dio un suspiró de resignación- _Todo eso será contestado cuando terminemos con este sujeto-. _

-_Esto es raro, comienza a darme algo de miedo-_Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada- _Hasta Akamaru siente la tensión que hay en el aire-_Pensó mientras miraba sobre su cabeza, observando a su pequeño amigo, el cual se encontraba temblando-_Creo que regresando de esta misión me tomaré unos cuantos días de descanso-._

_-Esto es demasiado extraño, nunca había visto a Kakashi-sensei destapar su ojo izquierdo, cuando esto termine, le preguntaré por esa razón- _Sus piernas temblaban levemente, era conciente de que todos sus compañeros observaban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el lugar por donde ese extraño sujeto aparecería-_Creo que después de que esto termine, convenceré definitivamente a Sasuke-kun que tenga una cita conmigo_-Apretó un poco más su kunai, tratando de mantenerse serena-.

_**-**__**Ocho puntos-**_La voz mezclada con el viento dejo escuchar esto, haciendo que la mayoría de los gennins temblaran-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Preguntó la rubia, tratando de quitarse un poco de frustración, claro esta, que no consiguió nada de eso, pues todos sus compañeros se encontraban igual que ella, por lo cual no recibió respuesta alguna de ellos-.

_**-Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello,**__** yugular, cabeza y corazón- **_Volvió a resonar, un pequeño silencio siguió a las palabras del ex ninja de la niebla, antes de terminar su frase, junto a la oreja de su próxima víctima- ¿Qué punto vital quieres que te atraviese?-Susurró en el oído de la chica que había preguntando sobre sus anteriores palabras, cuando sus adversarios pudieron darse cuenta de la dirección en donde se encontraba, giraron sus vistas hacia él, encontrándose con la vista de una Zabuza apuntando su enorme katana hacia la cabeza de la sorprendida rubia- Eres la primera víctima- Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro vendado-.

-Cubrió su rostro con las manos, en un claro reflejo, tratando de evitar el próximo golpe, pero en lugar del inminente dolor producido por el arma, solamente el sonido de dos metales chocando resonó por el lugar, abrió rápidamente los ojosugar, abrio lentamente loducido por el atma, para encontrarse frente a ella, una cabellera rubia, miró atentamente la escena, descubriendo a su querido hermano frente a ella, con la katana que desde hace algunos días portaba con él, deteniendo el golpe de el ninja de la niebla- Naruto- Murmuró sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar-.

-Vaya, parece ser que el chiquillo quiso jugársela de héroe- Movió su espada, haciendo retroceder un poco al ojiazul- Parece ser que sabes manejar esa katana, esto será divertido-.

-Sólo aléjate de ella, si no quieres morir ahora mismo- Contesto el rubio, mirando duramente al enmascarado-.

-Una risa embargo todo el lugar, el eco se dejo escuchar por todos lados, haciendo que varios animales salieran huyendo de ese sitio- ¿Crees que me intimidas siquiera enano?¿crees al menos que podrás vencerme?-Pregunto burlón, de un movimiento retiró su katana de la colisión-.

-Para comenzar- Escucho la voz del rubio, la cual sonaba un poco irritada- Estoy seguro que puedo matarte si me lo propongo, y en segundo lugar- Tomó posición de combate, con la katana en mano- Nunca, vuelvas a llamarme enano- Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo lo hizo, el chico desapareció de su lugar, para aparecer detrás del pelinegro, quien detuvo un ataque dirigido a su espalda con su enorme arma, mientras el rubio aprovecho esto, soltó rápidamente la katana y sus manos se movieron en varios sellos, pero antes de terminar, una mano se posó sobre las suyas, dirigió la mirada enojada hacia la persona que lo había interrumpido- ¿Por qué me detienes Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto-.

-He dicho que esta era mi batalla, así que no te metas- Se acercó más a él- Además, recuerda que te tienes prohibido usar técnicas de alto nivel frente a los demás- Dijo, mirando alrededor-.

-No te molestes en eso, el sensei no esta aquí, ni en ningún otro lado- Dicho esto soltó bruscamente sus manos, y se disponía a realizar nuevamente la técnica-.

-Te he dicho que te detengas Naruto, regresa a tu posición- El peligris le miró duramente- Es una orden de tu superior Naruto, has lo que te digo-Pesadamente el rubio retrocedió, dejando libre camino entre el peligris y el pelinegro, este último sin previo aviso, saltó sobre el hombre vendado y lanzó un kunai sobre su estómago, haciendo que el hombre frente a él se deshiciera en agua- Era un mizu bunshin- Murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta, deteniendo con otro kunai, el ataque de la espada del enmascarado, se agacho rápidamente la sentir otra estocada dirigida hacia él, pero al momento de que la espada paso sobre su cabeza, recibió una fuerte patada que lo mando dentro del lago que los rodeaba-Demonios, esta agua pesa demasiado-Murmuró mientras salía a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire, se sorprendió al sentir detrás de él la presencia de su contrincante-.

-Baka, no eres tan fuerte como pensaba-. Sus manos se movieron en unos cuantos sellos- **Suriu no jutsu (técnica de hydro prisión)-** El cuerpo del ninja copia fue cubierto por una esfera de agua, manteniéndolo atrapado en ella- No te preocupes Kakashi, te daré el placer de ser el último en morir, me haré cargo primero de tus queridos mocosos-.

-Tsk, esto se esta volviendo demasiado problemático- Apretó más su kunai, tratando de evitar el posible ataque del ninja-.

-Debemos asegurarnos que nuestro sensei sea liberado lo antes posible- El chico Aburame comenzó a hablar, ganándose algunas miradas de sorpresa- Si dejamos que lo mantenga dentro de esa prisión, el oxígeno se le terminará pronto, no podemos dejar que uno de nuestros camaradas perezca frente a nosotros, necesitamos hacer rápidamente un plan para sacarlo de ese lugar- .

-Shino tiene razón- Indicó el rubio, acercándose hacia el ninja- Yo les daré algo de tiempo, ustedes pueden planear una estrategia para sacarlo mientras tanto- Sonrió-.

-Ja, si piensas que serás el único que demuestre su destreza estas muy equivocado, yo también participaré- Dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha-.

-Basta de tratar de sobresalir- Llegó el grito del peligris- Váyanse ahora mismo, es peligroso que se queden aquí- Les ordenó, sin embargo, fue completamente ignorado por ellos-.

-Muy bien chicas, ustedes cuiden del viejo, nosotros nos haremos cargo del estorbo- Rió Kiba, viendo como una gota caía por la frente de los demás muchachos-.

-Creo que es momento de que terminen sus estúpidas conversaciones, ya me he cansado de esperar- Realizó unos cuantos sellos antes de murmurar- Mizu bunshin no jutsu- Inmediatamente frente a ellos, el agua comenzó a levantarse, dando forma a un doble del demonio de la niebla, el cual, se lanzó sobre sus posibles atacantes-.

-Bien teme, vamos a demostrar lo que valemos- Bajó su katana hasta enterrarla en el suelo, y ante la vista de sus amigos, se lanzó hacia el frente sin más arma que un kunai en mano, y rápidamente llego junto al sujeto, lanzando el kunai hacia su estómago, pero en vez de asestar el arma, recibió una patada en medio de la cara, despareciendo en una nube de humo-.

-¿Un clon?-Se preguntó el ninja, sorprendiéndose la recibir una patada en la nuca, mandándolo hacia el suelo, deshaciéndose en agua-.

-Vamos teme, no puedo creer que no hiciste nada cuando desaparecí.- Murmuró junto al Uchiha, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Ahora, vayamos con el original- Cruzo sus manos frente a su pecho, realizando un sello en forma de cruz, y al instante, cinco Narutos aparecieron, sonriendo ampliamente- Muy bien, vayamos por él- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, jalando con ellos al pelinegro-.

-Vaya, al parecer, son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a un clon con el diez por ciento de mi fuerza- Comentó mirando al enmascarado- Al parecer no eres una niñera ordinaria- Comenzó a reírse-.

-Nunca le des la espalda al oponente- Comentó el pelinegro frente a él, sus manos formaban el último sello de su ataque- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de Fuego)-**Y lanzó su ataque hacia el espadachín, el cual saltó, cargando con él la esfera de agua que contenía al enmascarado, pero al caer en tierra, su cuerpo quedó paralizado-.

-Parece ser que los insectos de Shino, sirven de maravilla para detener sujetos- Comentó con pereza el Nara, recibiendo una mirada de enfado por parte del asesino- Esto es problemático- Mordió uno de sus dedos en forma nerviosa- _Si al menos la niebla no estuviera cubriendo el lugar, mi kage mane sería una mejor opción para utilizar en estos momentos, no creo que los insectos de Shino, logren retenerlo por tiempo suficiente-_Miró a sus compañeros- _Espero que se den cuenta de esta situación y se den prisa-._

-Bien, entonces es mi turno- Comentó el chico perro, mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas - **Gijuu ninpou: shikakyu no jutsu (técnica animal: técnica de las cuatro garras)-**Sus garras y colmillos crecieron considerablemente, dándole un aspecto algo salvaje-.

-Bien, esto será divertido- Comentó el rubio, llevó una mano hacia una de los bolsillos de su chaleco que se encontraba en su pecho, lo abrió y de él saco un pequeño pergamino, el cual abrió de un solo movimiento, mordió su dedo y la sangre que saco de él la colocó sobre los escritos, una pequeña nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde se encontraba, para dar pasó a un fuuma shuriken- Vamos por él, Kiba- Gritó, lanzándose sobre el sujeto, Kiba hizo lo mismo, a una velocidad impresionante para alguien de su edad, se lanzó sobre el espadachín, quien para sorpresa de todos, logró deshacerse de la técnica del chico Aburame y, con una sonrisa, esquivó el ataque del chico perro, al igual que el fuuma shuriken-.

-Eso fue patético- Murmuró, tomando por la mano al Inuzuka, y lanzándolo contra sus compañeros-.

-No lo creo- Contesto el rubio, quien de un movimiento, se lanzó sobre le original, empuñando su espada nuevamente, el ninja de la niebla, logró evitar el golpe, pero a causa de esto, su técnica de prisión fue deshecha inmediatamente, el rubio cayo junto al enmascarado, regalándole una sonrisa de superioridad- ¿Lo ves?, no somos unos mocosos- Comenzó a reír-.

-¡Maldito enano!-Grito con rabia, lanzándose sobre él-.

-La rabia nubla nuestros ataques- Contesto aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, se disponía a esquivar el ataque con la enorme espada, pero, en ese mismo momento, un dolor muy agudo comenzó a invadir parte de su estómago y pecho, llevó una mano a cada lugar, antes de dirigirle un rápido vistazo a su atacante, sin poder hacer nada para evitar el golpe, recibiendo un profundo corte en un costado, lo último que pudo escuchar, fue a varias personas gritando su nombre, antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera por completo-.

-----

-Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, su vista trato de enfocar el lugar en donde se encontraba, pues la poca luz que se encontraba en el lugar, no permitía ver mucho más allá de donde se encontraba, suspiró con pesadez, al reconocer el lugar, se levantó del sitio, sin importarle que su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada por el agua que recorría esas enormes cañerías, sus pasos lo llevaron de manera lenta hacia el inicio de un callejón sin salida, donde unas enormes rejas se dejaban ver a simple vista, se acerco con fastidio hacia ese lugar, deteniéndose a escasos pasos del inicio de la rejas, levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de dos enormes ojos de color rojo- Bien, supongo que ha llegado el momento de encontrarnos nuevamente- Dijo, mirando con enojo a la bestia tras esas puertas-.

-**Jajaja**- Su estridente risa resonó por todo ese lugar, ocasionando en todo aquel que llegará a escuchará, graves escalofríos, todos, a excepción al rubio que se encontraba de pie frente a él- **Gaki,** **sabes que desde hace un mes, hemos estado en un contacto más estrecho que antes, y debes acostumbrarte, ya que a partir de la fusión de esta cola, nuestras mentes estarán más conectadas, ya que estas comenzando a absorber más poder del que tu cuerpo puede resistir –**Su risa volvió a invadir el lugar-**No se que es en lo que pensaba ese tonto espíritu, pero gracias a él, a partir de ahora podré ver que es lo que ocurre en tu repugnante mundo, y sabes perfectamente, que si mi voluntad es más poderosa que la tuya, esta prisión no será suficiente para retenerme más encerrado-.**

**-**Bien, basta de una vez, sabes perfectamente que mi voluntad es mil veces más fuerte que la tuya, pues tengo un motivo por el cual superar todo lo que me pongas en frente, así que no esperes que esta vez te sea fácil, ya que las cuatro veces anteriores no lo fue- Contesto, con algo de furia-.

-**Tienes razón, con las primeras cuatro colas no ha sucedido nada favorable para mí, pero…**-Detuvo un momento sus palabras, mientras se acercaba más al chico, aumentando su sonrisa- **En esas cuatro veces anteriores, el poder de cada cola se acoplaba por si sólo, es decir, aproximadamente un año después, se daba ese acto de fusión, pero… esta vez, la fusión de la quinta y sexta colas se darán sucesivamente, es decir, puede pasar un mes, dos, tal vez solamente una semana, quizás un día, después de que el efecto de la quinta cola haya pasado, y la fusión de la sexta comenzará, no creo que tu voluntad duré por todo ese tiempo-.**

**-**Sabes que lo haré, siempre lo hago, Ino-chan me da toda la fuerza que necesito para soportar todo lo que deba sucederme- Comentó, con desición-.

**-Bien, entonces, creo que es el momento de comenzar****-**Una sonrisa invadió su hocico, dando paso a una gran capa de chacra, que comenzó a rodear al chico- **La quinta y la sexta colas, son decisivas en quien tomará el control total sobre la situación, así que esperemos a ver, quien es el ganador en esta ocasión-**Y el lugar, quedó lleno solamente de gritos y risas, retumbando por todo el lugar-.

-------

-La casa era pequeña, pero con suficiente espacio para todos ellos, en este momento, se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, atendiendo a los que resultaron heridos, después de que Naruto cayera inconciente, el peligris lo saco del lugar de batalla, y comenzó a utilizar varias técnicas en contra del espadachín, cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de este, un extraño ninja que decía ser miembro del ANBU de la niebla, apareció adelantándose a las acciones del Hatake, y se había llevado su cuerpo, cuando se hubieron ido, el enmascarado cayo al suelo, inconciente al igual que el rubio, el anciano Tasuna les había indicado en donde quedaba su hogar, y aquí estaban ellos, dos días después, cuidando de ambos, sin que ninguno recuperará la conciencia- Creo que será mejor que los dejemos por el día de hoy, no creo que despierten- -Se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta- Vamos Ino, Hinata, dejémoslos solos- Comunicó la pelirosa, mirándolas con algo de tristeza-.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré un rato más- Les indicó a ambas, regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa-.

-I-Ino-chan, has estado con ellos desde hace dos días, si quieres, yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlos, o-onegai, baja a comer un poco-Pidió la ojiperla, tocando levemente el hombro de la rubia-.

-Rió levemente, dándole la cara a la peliazul- No se preocupen, sólo estaré unos cuantos minutos, bajen ustedes, en seguida las alcanzó- No muy convencidas, ambas salieron del lugar, dejando a la rubia al lado de los dos inconcientes, ella bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza, levanto nuevamente el rostro, mirando alrededor del rubio- Minato-sensei, si esta a qui, por favor, hable conmigo, no se que es lo que he hecho para que no me deje verlo nuevamente, pero quiero que me diga que es lo que le esta pasando a Naruto-kun- Pidió, mirando hacia ningún punto en específico, esperando recibir alguna respuesta, pasando algún tiempo, ninguna palabra se escuchó, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Por favor, necesito saber la razón del por que ni-chan no despierta, por favor Minato-sensei, solamente una vez más, hable conmigo…-Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, al darse cuenta que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de dicho espíritu-.

-E-el sensei, no se encuentra en este lugar, Ino- Una voz algo cansada contesto, haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia, dándose cuenta que el peligris acababa de despertar-Naruto me dijo, que Minato-sensei no estaba en este lugar-.

-Se-sensei- Contesto, acercándose a él- ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó, revisándolo un poco-.

-Solamente me encuentro un poco casando- Contesto, hizo una pausa, analizando el lugar en donde se encontraba, antes de levantarse lentamente y ver nuevamente a la rubia- Necesito que llames a los demás, hay algo que debo decirles- La rubia asintió y salió con rapidez, dejando solos al peligris y al rubio- Creo, que esto es malo- Murmuró, acercándose al chico- Me alegró que ellos sean solamente gennins, para un ninja más experimentado, es fácil darse cuenta de que tu chacra se encuentra fuera de control en estos momentos- Se arrodilló, observando fijamente al rubio- Parece ser que has llegado nuevamente a ese proceso- Llevó lentamente la mano hacia el vientre del chico, levantando la camisa que este portaba, no se sorprendió al ver una ligera luz rojiza deslizándose alrededor del sello, que se notaba a simple vista- Y al parecer, ya tiene un buen tiempo de haber comenzado-Llevó la mano hacia su barbilla en un gesto de cuestionamiento- Me preguntó, ¿cuánto tiempo habré estado dormido?-Se preguntó, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dirigió el rostro hacia ese lugar, encontrando a ocho de los gennins que habían sido puestos a su cargo- Me alegra ver que todos se encuentran bien- Les saludó, recibiendo un asentimiento por la mayoría de ellos-.

-En realidad…-Comenzó el chico Aburame, recibiendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros- No todos nos encontramos bien, nuestro compañero ha sido herido, y ha permanecido inconciente durante dos días enteros, creo que eso refuta su teoría, sensei- Contesto impasiblemente, mientras acomodaba sus gafas negras-.

-Una gota apareció en la nuca del jounin, quién, después de aclararse la garganta, volvió a hablar- Bien, el punto es que, nadie más a parte de Naruto se encuentra con heridas- Todos asintieron- Bien, entonces, creo que será mejor que les diga de una vez para que los he mandado llamar- Tomó una pose seria, lo que hizo que los chicos se preguntarán de que se trataba- Creo que todos aquí, están concientes de que, lo que ha pasado anteriormente, fue una derrota extremadamente fácil, de parte de ese miembro ANBU contra nuestro enemigo- La mayoría de las chicas le miraron sin comprender-.

-Mendokuse, me lo suponía- Murmuró el perezoso, ganándose la mirada de curiosidad de parte de varios presentes-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-La voz del viejo Tasuna se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación-.

-Simple, ese sujeto, era cómplice de Zabuza- Sasuke contesto a la pregunta que la mayoría tenia en mente-.

-Kuso, esto se pone feo-Murmuró Kiba, tomándose los cabellos- Estoy seguro que este tipo, vendrá por nosotros nuevamente- Dijo-.

-Exactamente- Contesto el enmascarado, haciendo que las miradas recayeran nuevamente en él- Por esa razón, desde este momento, entrenaran duramente- Todos lo miraron algo extrañados- Quiero que todos me sigan, iremos a un lugar algo alejado de la casa, necesito que pronto aumenten su nivel de pelea, si Momochi Zabuza vuelve a atacar, seguramente, las cosas serán más difíciles- Todos asintieron-.

-Pero…-Interrumpió el Uchiha- ¿Qué pasa con el idiota?, no creo que logré despertar para ir al entrenamiento, y si lo hiciera, no puede hacer nada con ese estado, seria una gran desventaja si recibimos un ataque pronto-.

-Tienes razón, pero… no deben preocuparse por él, no despertará pronto, y estoy seguro, que cuando lo haga, no será ninguna carga, y si es necesario, lo dejaré encerrado, si alguien de ustedes lo considera como tal- Sonrió bajo la máscara, levantándose dificultosamente- Vallamos de una vez-.

-----------

-Llevaban seis días tratando de escalar los árboles, para la alegría de las chicas, y sorpresa de todos los hombres, estas fueron las primeras en lograrlo, dándoles más animó a los muchachos de no dejarse vencer, hasta el momento Shino y Kiba habían logrado escalar hasta al cima, no sin antes haber pasado por un gran esfuerzo y concentración, en estos momentos, tanto Chouji, como Shikamaru Y sasuke, se encontraban agotados en el suelo, mirando uno apetito, otro con pereza y el otro con odio, al árbol frente a ellos- Estoy segura, que pronto lograrán hacerlo- Dijo con entusiasmo la chica de pelo rosa- Solo necesitan un poco más de concentración-.

-Si, si frentuda, lo que digas, pero creo que será mejor que dejemos de espiarlos, nosotras también tenemos deberes que cumplir, recuerda que tenemos que acompañar a Tsunami-san y a Tasuna-san, además, no podemos dejar a Hinata cuidando de Naruto todo el día, no es justo para ella-.

-Lo sé, pero…- Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa picara-Ambas sabemos que es lo que ella quiere, no es un secreto para la mayoría de nosotros, que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, y este es el mejor pretexto para estar junto a él-.

-Tienes razón, entonces, vallamos con Kakashi-sensei y los demás, estoy segura que hay algo que debemos hacer, después de todo, esta es una misión- Sonrió, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar donde los otros tres continuaban su entrenamiento-.

-------

-Ocho días en total habían pasado desde aquel enfrentamiento, y su querido rubio aún permanecía inconciente, estaba preocupada, pero también algo contenta, Ino-chan le había permitido permanecer junto a él por este día, se alegraba que su amiga le tuviera la confianza de confiarle la salud de su hermano….su hermano, cuantas más veces pensaba en eso, más se preguntaba el por que Naruto no revelaba la verdad a estas alturas, para ella, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir su promesa de regresar a su lado y permanecer juntos, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Naruto amaba demasiado a su hermana, como para permitir que, aún con su fuerza, fuera lastimada por culpa suya- Me gustaría que algún día llegará a quererme de esa manera- Tocó delicadamente sus cabellos amarillos, dando un vistazo hacia la ventana de la habitación, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse-Será mejor que baje para ver si puedo ayudarle en algo a Tsunami-san- Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación, un suave quejido llamó su atención, rápidamente regreso al lugar donde descansaba el ojiazul- Seguramente la herida debe lastimarle- Se puso de cuclillas sobre el chico, revisando las vendas que cubrían la herida que el rubio tenia en su costado-.

-Sus ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar, su cuerpo se sentía sumamente adolorido, además de que estaba seguro que un peso extra se encontraba sobre él, imágenes de su último combate llegaron a su mente y de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se movió sin pensar, estaba seguro que ese cuerpo era de su enemigo, y antes de permitir ser asesinado por alguien, después de haber sobrevivido a la última fusión del poder del zorro, decidió defenderse, sin medir bien las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, dio un giro, quedando sobre la persona que se encontraba sobre él, pero al mismo momento de hacerlo, se arrepintió del acto, ya que su herida le recordó que se aún no se recuperaba- Mierda- Murmuró, mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía sobre la persona debajo de él, para sorpresa suya, su cuerpo se sintió caer sobre algo sumamente suave, su boca calló sobre algo dulce y blando-_Genial, mi primer beso, y con alguien que no conozco- _Pensó con fastidio, abrió los ojos solamente para sorprenderse al ver una ojiperla con los ojos sumamente aprietos y un sonrojo notable en su rostro, en un primer momento, no hizo absolutamente nada, permaneció sin moverse en su misma posición, pero al ver la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, se dio cuenta de que su labios aún estaban juntos, y que se encontraba sobre ella, así que con un color carmín en sus mejillas, se incorporó, dándole la espalda a la peliazul- Go-gomen nasai, Hinata, no era mi intención que eso pasará, pensé que aún me encontraba peleando- Logró pronunciar, sin voltear a verle, sacando de su transe a la chica, la cual se levanto rápidamente, sentándose de manera contraria a él, quedando ambos de espaldas-.

-Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno se atreviera a hablar, tragando saliva, tomó un poco de valor, y comenzó a preguntar- ¿E-estas bi-bien, Naruto-kun?-Con la mirada baja, dio media vuelta, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, tratando de no desmayarse-.

-He, sí Hinata, no debes preocuparte-Dio la vuelta al igual que la Hyuga, y le miró, aún con un pequeño sonrojo-Muchas gracias por cuidarme- Le dijo, formando una sonrisa, observo el lugar en donde se encontraba- ¿Dónde estamos, Hinata?-Pregunto, al no reconocer el sitio-.

-Bu-bueno, etto… estamos en….

-Los platos estaban servidos, la poca pero exquisita comida esperaba a que los comensales comenzaran, alrededor de la mesa, once personas se encontraban, mirándose entre ellos- Perece ser que han cumplido con su entrenamiento el día de hoy- El enmascarado portaba una sonrisa, mientras veía a los cansados gennins- El día de mañana, comenzaremos con algo de taijutsu, creo que últimamente ninguno de ustedes ha practicado esa rama-.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos enseña otra técnica?-La pelirosa preguntó- Será genial aprender algo nuevo, creo que el taijutsu podemos practicarlo en otra ocasión-.

-Sakura tiene razón, muéstrenos otra técnica, esta vez seré el primero en dominarla- Dijo con entusiasmo-.

-Vamos Kiba, si no pudiste dominarla escalada de árboles en un primer intento, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo harás ahora si nos enseñan algo nuevo?-.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!, el señor Uchiha, quien apenas pudo dominar la escalada, mientras que yo, lo hice al tercer día-Señaló-.

-Kiba- Interrumpió el chico de los insectos- No es bueno discutir con un compañero, debemos permanecer unidos, para poder unir mejor nuestros lazos- Una gota se formó en la nuca de los presentes-.

-Entonces, ¿si nos enseñará algo nuevo?-Preguntó esta vez el Akimichi, dejando de la do su bolsa de patatas-.

-El peligris, dio un pequeño suspiro, disponiéndose a hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien se le adelantó- ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto?- Todos le miraron al pequeño Inari sin comprender a lo que se refería- ¡No pueden vencer a los hombres de Gatoh, incluso si entrenan!, no importa cuanto se esfuercen, ni que digan…¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!-.

-Una persona, se vuelve más fuerte cuando tiene algo o alguien a quien defender-Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada del pequeño comedor, en ese lugar, se encontraban el rubio acompañado de la peliazul-.

-Naruto, ya has despertado- Dijo el Akimichi, sonriendo hacia su amigo-.

-El rubio no contesto, se limito a caminar hacia el chico pelinegro, mirándolo algo serio- Esa es la razón por la que ellos e has esforzado-.

-Levanto el rostro lleno de furia, su rostro se lleno de lagrimas antes de hablar- ¡Cállate!, me enoja ver que quieras hacerte pasar por alguien sabio, apenas te has levantado de una pelea, eres el más débil de todos ellos, ¿no sabes nada de este lugar, eres un entrometido!, ¡yo soy diferente a ti!, según tus compañeros, eres un idiota que se la pasa riendo todo el tiempo y cometiendo tonterías, ¿alguien como tú, que no conoce el verdadero dolor, no tiene derecho a venir a darme consejos!-Grito señalándolo con odio-.

-El silencio rodeo el lugar, mientras la rubia dirigía una mirada triste a su hermano, quien tenía la cara agachada, el cual contesto después de un rato- -¿Es por eso, que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia, y lloras siempre?, un idiota como tú, puede solamente seguir llorando, esperando que todo lo malo llegue hasta su lado, pero…un idiota como yo, prefiere hacer algo al respecto, prefiere hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos, por no dejar que nada malo le suceda a la persona que debe proteger- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar- Kakashi-sensei, no me busquen, estaré ocupado- Murmuró antes de salir del lugar completamente-.

-Espera Naruto-Grito la rubia, saliendo tras él-.

-Mendokuse- Murmuró el chico problema, expresando lo que todos pensaban-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola!, aqui estoy , después de haber pasado por una etapa de cero inspiración, muchos problemas familiares y un exámen de ingreso a la universidad de mi país, aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que no me haya tardado demasiado y la historia aun les interese, les comunico, que si me apresuró lo suficiente, seguramente para inicios de la semana siguiente, tendran un nuevo capitulo de dimensión paralela y de doble vida, bueno, no tengo más que decir, cuidense y espero comentarios, ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 11**

-La enorme y brillante luna alumbraba todo el bosque, sus pies seguían corriendo en busca de aquel chico de rubios cabellos, no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón del por que su querido hermano se había comportado de aquella manera con un pequeño niño, que no sabia bien a lo que se refería, se detuvo, tomando un poco de aire, al darse cuenta de que la persona que buscaba, estaba de pie, frente a una enorme laguna, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, se acerco lentamente, tratando de no molestarlo más, al estar a su lado, tomó dulcemente su brazo derecho, llamando su atención- ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?-Fue lo primero que se le vino en mente, solamente un asentimiento fue su respuesta, para luego sentir como el ojiazul la abrazaba desesperadamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió al abrazo, lentamente ambos fueron dejándose caer hasta el suelo, cubierto de césped, sin separarse de ese pequeño confort- ¿Qué te sucedió ahí dentro?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de que el rubio se había separado de ella-.

-Su mirada se dirigió hacia la luna, y dando un fuerte suspiro contesto, sin girar la cabeza- Ese niño es un idiota, dice que ha sufrido bastante, y ni siquiera conoce ese significado, si en verdad supiera algo de esta vida, sabría que la verdadera fuerza se obtiene cuando quieres proteger lo más importante para ti- Giro su rostro mostrándole una sonrisa- O por lo menos, eso es lo que me ha dado fuerza para continuar-Lágrimas gruesas recorrieron las mejillas de la rubia, dejándose llevar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, por todo lo que su corazón sentía, dejando escapar todo aquello que le dolía-.

-Levanto su rostro, el cual hasta el momento había permanecido oculto por el pecho del chico, y le miró, decidida con lo que estaba a punto de decir- Ni-chan, por favor, creo que es momento de que cumplas tu promesa, para mí, eres la persona más fuerte de este mundo, además, yo también se defenderme sola, quiero regresar a vivir contigo, quiero regresar a ser la hermana de Naruto Uzumaki- Su mirada seria se encontró con la del chico- .

-Eso me gustaría-Contesto, alejándose un poco de ella- Pero, creo que todavía no es momento para eso, todavía no puedo protegerte, _ni si quiera de mí-_Agregó para él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Aún tenemos mucho por saber, mucho esfuerzo por convertirnos en los más fuertes, ahora vives con una buena familia, estoy seguro que no será molesto para ti seguir con ellos por un poco más de tiempo- Le sonrió, tratando de aminorar las cosas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó seriamente-.

-Eso mismo, me gustaría mucho que todos supieran que somos hermanos, pero, por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos se convierta en chunin, podremos estar seguros que estaremos seguros los dos juntos, por el momento, es mejor que permanezcas con una familia, de esa manera, estarás segura, hasta el momento que mi fuerza sea reconocida en la aldea, y no sea un problema el que los demás sepan nuestra relación- la abrazó fuertemente, permaneciendo de esta manera por un buen tiempo, hasta que la rubia se separó lentamente y clavó su mirada en la del Uzumaki- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó-.

-Ni-chan, quiero que me digas la verdad- Pidió, después tomó firmemente las manos de su hermano entre las suyas- Tú sabes, cual es la razón del por que la gente del pueblo te trata de esa manera, ¿cierto?-El rubio no contesto, solamente se limitó a desviar la mirada, lo cual fue captado por la rubia, quien tomando el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, lo obligó a verle a los ojos- Dime lo que es, por favor- Pidió, si su querido hermano sabía la razón, ella también quería saberlo-.

-Su cabeza comenzó a moverse, negando la petición, y con la mirada triste, comenzó a hablar- No puedo decirlo, no me gusta hablar de eso, además, si lo supieras…-Se detuvo un momento, y repentinamente, comenzó a llorar, abrazando a la rubia, tratando de encontrar una manera de no sentirse como una completa escoria- Si lo supieras, me odiarías al igual que todos los demás-.

-Negó rápidamente, consolando al chico entre sus brazos, con suaves caricias en su espalda- Yo nunca podría odiarte Naruto-kun, eres mi hermano, y siempre has hecho lo que está a tú alcance para protegerme-.

-_No pensarías lo mismo si supieras lo que tengo dentro de mí, y peor aún, que por culpa de esta cosa, nuestros padres murieron el día en el que nacimos-_Con solo ese pensamiento, apretó más el abrazo, y lentamente se puso de pie, llevando consigo a la rubia- Será mejor que hagamos algún tipo de entrenamiento, después de todo, creo que mi cuerpo ha quedado un poco entumido por dormir por tanto tiempo, y es mejor que lo ejercite antes de perder condición- Sonriendo, le tendió la mano a la chica, y comenzaron a adentrarse más en la espesura de ese bosque nocturno-.

-Un poco alejado de ambos, se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro, quien, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, había escuchado toda la conversación entre los dos rubios- Creo que después de todo, no es un simple idiota- Con una triste sonrisa en su cara, dio media vuelta, regresando a su casa- Pero, aún así, con solamente entusiasmo, no podrá derrotar a los hombres de Gatoh, eso mismo fue lo que mi padre intentó-.

------------------------

-Habían pasado ocho días más desde que él despertó, pero, por diversas circunstancias, hubiera deseado permanecer dormido por más tiempo en lugar de encentrarse en ese estado, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera sido atravesado por una centena de kunais perfectamente afilados, sin contar el exceso de chacra que se presentaba con tan solo intentar una pequeña técnica insignificante, sumándole a esto también que desde el día en que despertó, podía escuchar perfectamente la voz del zorro, lanzando maldiciones y burlas en su contra- Definitivamente, todo esto apesta- Se dijo mentalmente mientras descansaba un momento en el césped, desde el día en que despertó, había permanecido en el bosque, entrenando para poder controlar rápidamente el aumento de chacra que su cuerpo acababa de adquirir, afortunadamente, Kakashi-sensei le había dicho a sus compañeros que el rubio se encontraba intentando perfeccionar la caminata en los árboles, lo cual le llevó a ganarse varias burlas por parte de su amigo Kiba y de su mismo compañero de equipo, no pudo poner objeción alguna, era la única manera de que sus compañeros no sospecharan la razón del por que no se encontraba con ellos, y es que no podía arriesgarlos si es que en algún momento perdía el control del poder que tenía, nunca pensó que el poder de la quinta cola del zorro sería tan difícil de dominar- Y pensar que pronto llegará la sexta- Murmuró, siendo escuchado solamente por la fresca brisa de aquel lugar- Estoy seguro, que si por un solo momento dudó de mi fuerza de voluntad, ese estúpido zorro terminará ganando esta vez, y se quedará con mi cuerpo-.

**-**Escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de su mente, lo que ocasionó que rodará los ojos algo fastidiado- **Gaki, ese es el punto de esto, solo lo lamento por ti, ya no tendrás al estúpido hokage para que te ayude a soportar la fusión que se acerca, ahora será cuestión de tiempo, para que yo pueda tener un cuerpo- **Sus estruendosas carcajadas, ocasionaron una fuerte jaqueca en el rubio, quien llevo una mano hasta su cabeza, tratando de relajarse un poco-.

-_Sigue soñando estúpido kitsune, mientras yo tenga un motivo para superar esto, nunca verás de nuevo la luz del día-_Terminó de hablar y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar, saliendo del bosque en donde había permanecido por estos días, poco tiempo después, ya podía observar claramente la pequeña casa de su cliente, pero antes de siquiera dar unos cuantos pasos más, observo claramente como la puerta de la casa era completamente destruida desde dentro-¿Qué sucede?-Comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar-.

-------------------------------

-Ese mismo día, más exactamente en la mañana, ocho de los nueve gennins se encontraban reunidos en el pequeño comedor de esa casa, cada uno de ellos mirando hacia el peligris que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos- Bien, creo que el día de hoy Naruto tampoco regresara, esta tarde iré a traerlo de regreso, no es bueno que se esfuerce tanto, pero en fin, como ustedes son ocho, cuatro se quedaran aquí, mientras otros cuatro van conmigo al puente, creo que estoy completamente bien, y quiero echar un vistazo acerca del lugar que Gatoh quiere destruir- Sonrió bajo su máscara mientras analizaba la cara de cada uno de los recién graduados- Bien, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, vendrán conmigo, Shino, Kiba, Sakura y Chouji, se que darán a cuidar de Tsunami-san y de Inari, si es que Naruto llega a presentarse el día de hoy, le dirán que ha sido una orden mía el que se quedé con ustedes en este lugar-.

-Esta bien por Naruto, pero yo quería ir también- Comenzó a quejarse el Inuzuka- Además no es justo que nos deje aquí, esta haciendo preferencias en los de su equipo- Ante esto, los demás le miraron rodando los ojos, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien lo tomó por el gorro de su abrigo, haciendo ladrar al pobre Akamaru por la sorpresa-.

-Kiba, será mejor que guardes silencio, y hagas lo que Kakashi-sensei te dice, además… no está haciendo preferencia por su equipo, por si no te has dado cuenta, solamente va Sasuke-kun, y los demás son de tu equipo y el de Ino- Lo soltó con algo de molestia, y miró a su sensei con una pequeña sonrisa- Espero que el día de mañana nos toque cambiar de lugares- Extrañamente para la mayoría de los presentes, esta pequeña petición no había sonado exactamente a eso, más bien, a una orden bastante bien dirigida-.

-Bien chicos, salgamos de una vez, no queremos que Tazuna llegue tarde a su trabajo-Pidió el jounin, mientras era seguido por los cuatro gennins-.

-Esto está totalmente aburrido- Murmuró el chico de los colmillos, solamente habían pasado dos horas desde que habían quedado solos en ese lugar, y ya le parecía que habías pasado días, los cuatro gennins designados a proteger la casa, se encontraban reunidos en la habitación donde dormían todos ellos, tratando de pensar en cual sería la mejor forma de no aburrirse completamente, y al parecer, kami se había apiadado de ellos, según palabras de Kiba claro, ya que el sonido de algunos platos cayendo desde el comedor llamaron su atención, una sonrisa perruna invadió su cara mientras miraba a los otros tres- Creo que es momento de desaburrirse-.

-Vamos Kiba, seguramente fue solo un accidente, y Tsunami-san los ha tirado por accidente- Comentó despreocupadamente el Akimichi-.

-Negativo, mis insectos me han confirmado la presencia de alguien más en la parte de abajo- Se puso de pie, y con paso rápido salió de la habitación, dejando un poco asombrados a los demás-.

-Bien, ya le escucharon, es el momento de patear algunos traseros-.

-Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Tsunami, se encontraron con el lugar completamente destruido, y con el pequeño Inari, sollozando en un rincón del lugar, mientras dos sujetos sostenían violentamente a la mujer, acomodando un poco sus gafas, se acerco lo suficiente para comenzar a hablar- No es una buena o correcta costumbre el ingresar en lugares que no son de su propiedad, y mucho menos arremeter en contra de una mujer o un niño, a sí que me gustaría que se fueran de este lugar calmadamente, y si no es este el caso, nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza contra ustedes- Los tres gennins detrás suyo, mostraron una pequeña gota en la cabeza al escuchar al normalmente calmado Aburame, hablar de esta manera frente a estos sujetos-.

-Creo que hubiera sido suficiente que les dijera que sino se iban ahora, patearíamos sus traseros- Murmuró el Inuzuka hacia el regordete gennin, quien asintió-.

-Por favor, no traten de hacernos reír, son ustedes los que deberían alejarse ahora, si no, saldrán bastante mal heridos- Sonrió, mientras mostraba su katana, la cual se encontraba sujeta a su cintura-.

-Creo que han decidido rechazar mi oferta- En un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó hacia el sujeto que sostenía a la hija de Tazuna, pero antes de llegar hasta este, el otro sujeto lo recibió con su katana, apuntando directamente hacia un punto vital del cuerpo de Shino-.

-Creo que será divertido destruir algunos cuerpos-Comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que las mujeres y el pequeño niño, sintieran un escalofrió recorrerles totalmente el cuerpo-.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto, debes dejar por lo menos a la hija del constructor, necesitamos a un rehén- Asintiendo, su compañero se acerco con paso decidido y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, haciendo rabiar la pelinegro-.

-Basta ahí, los únicos que se divertirán desgarrando algo, seremos Akamaru y yo- De un movimiento, se encontraba en cuatro patas en el suelo, mirando airadamente a sus contrincantes, y junto a Akamaru, que se había transformado en una copia exacta de él, se lanzaron en un torbellino hacia el sujeto, quién salió disparado contra la pared, derribando completamente esta, mientras su arma caía rota a un lado de él- Ja, eso fue demasiado fácil- Comentó, con los brazos en las caderas, mientras observaba con un aire de superioridad a su único contrincante que quedaba de pie-.

-Maldito- Murmuró el espadachín, soltando a Tsunami, y sacando de la funda su katana- Ahora verás que no debes de subestimar a un samurai- Su cuerpo obtuvo una postura demasiado rara para el conocimiento de los gennin, su mirada se clavó en ellos mientras el sujeto se mostraba mas serio- Ahora verán la razón del por que Gatoh-sama nos contrató-Su katana comenzó a moverse rápidamente al igual que su cuerpo, de un momento a otro, los chicos perdieron de vista el lugar en donde se encontraba-.

-Chouji, Sakura, protejan a Inari, Kiba, vamos- Tsunami miraba todo con gran temor, nunca espero que Gatoh se atreviera a actuar en contra de la familia de su padre, vio como dos de los chicos llegaban hasta donde ella se encontraba, y antes de poderles agradecer con una sonrisa, una ráfaga de viento se presentó frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a los tres-.

-** Aoi Tatsumaki** (Remolino Azul)-Gritó el samurai, lanzando su katana hacia ellos, solamente pudieron llevar sus brazos hasta la cara, en forma de protección, esperando el inminente golpe, pero, un sonido de metal chocando con el suelo, fue lo único que pudieron oír, lentamente levantaron la vista, encontrando frente a ellos al mismo sujeto que estaba apunto de matarles, pero para su sorpresa, solamente estaba ahí de pie, viendo hacia su abdomen, bajaron la vista, encontrándose que de este, salía la punta de una katana, y ante su mirada, esta era sacada de pronto, dejando así caer el cuerpo del que hasta hace unos instantes, era un samurai, pero lo que en verdad los dejo sorprendidos, fue el hecho de ver al causante de la muerte del sujeto-.

-Vaya, creo que no puedo irme por algunos días, ya que ustedes dejan que alguien tan débil les gane, ¿están bien?-La mirada de todos se encontraba descuadrada, no esperaban que el rubio llegará en ese momento, y menos aún, que alguien tan despistado y de tan buen corazón, fuera capaz de quitar una vida y actuar de forma normal- ¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó al ver que nadie contestaba-.

-Poco rato después, cuando pudo tomar la palabra, la pelirosa habló – Ellos, están en el puente, Kakashi-sensei dijo que irían esta vez ellos, y el día de mañana nosotros cambiaríamos- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de pronto, sorprendiendo a los gennins-.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-Se atrevió a cuestionar Kiba-.

-Debo irme, nos veremos pronto- Comenzó a correr hacia la salida-.

-Hey, espera Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dijo que te quedarías con nosotros- Pero el grito de Chouji fue inútil, el rubio siguió con su carrera- Hmp, creo que no me escuchó, bueno, será mejor ayudar a levantar esto, me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

-------------------

-La niebla dificultaba demasiado la visibilidad, hacia unos pocos minutos, se habían llevado la sorpresa de que los sujetos de la vez anterior eran aliados y que seguían vivos, y ahora, tanto ella como su amiga se encontraban protegiendo al viejo constructor, mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de los dos ninjas, que esta vez, parecía que venían más fuertes- _Maldición, esto se ve mal, estoy segura que Kakashi-sensei podrá tener a raya la pelea con ese sujeto de las vendas, pero no estoy tan convencida de la pelea que sostienen Sasuke-kun y Shikamaru contra ese otro, ni siquiera ni-san pudo vencer al grande, no creo que ellos puedan con él-_Giro su rostro, observando la cara de desconcierto de la ojiperla, haciendo que la desesperación llegará hasta ella- _No puedo ayudarles, no estoy segura si Hinata podrá proteger ella sola a Tazuna-san, demonios, me siento como una completa inútil-_Miró una vez mas hacia donde se podía escuchar la pelea que sostenía el ninja copia con el sujeto de la niebla- _Sólo espero que no logren pasar de ellos, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarlos-_El kunai que se encontraba en su mano fue detenido con mayor fuerza, mientras se centraba en escuchar lo que sucedía con la batalla de sus otros dos compañeros-.

-_E-esto no me agrada nada, en estos momentos, deseo correr con todas mis fuerzas y regresar a la casa de Tsunami-san, pero es mi deber como kunoichi el completar mi misión, debo actuar como Ino-chan, si algo malo llega a suceder, debo ser capaz de proteger a Tazuna-san, de esta manera, me demostraré a mi misma, que puedo ser igual de fuerte que Naruto-kun, o por lo menos, tratar de ser igual que él-._

-Hinata- La voz de la rubia la saco de sus cavilaciones, lentamente volteo a verle, y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa- No te preocupes, te aseguró que ellos podrán con el enemigo, nosotras solo debemos centrarnos en cuidar de Tazuna-san- La ojiperla sonrió levemente- ¿Puedes revisar el área?, no sé, tal vez pueden tener más compañeros, y ahora mismo…- La ojiperla lentamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, unos segundos después, ya mostraba en sus ojos su técnica sucesoria-_Eso esta bien Hinata, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, tratar de protegerlo-._

_---------------------_

-Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, verdaderamente, este era un asunto demasiado problemático para su gusto, pero era también parte de su misión, en estos mismos instantes, esquivaba por poco, un senbon lanzado por ese extraño tipo enmascarado, no sabía exactamente en que momento, pero tanto él como el pelinegro ahora se encontraban atrapados dentro de varios espejos, lo que facilitaba enormemente el ataque del enemigo- _Tsk, hubiera cambiado lugares con Shino o Kiba, seguramente a ellos les agradaría mas estar en esta situación-_Con agilidad dio un salto, quedando de espaldas a su otro compañero de batalla- Sasuke, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de estos espejos?, esto se esta volviendo problemático, y si no hacemos algo rápidamente, terminaremos perdiendo-.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes- Contesto con molestia, comenzando a realizar varios sellos con las manos- Intentaré con un jutsu de fuego- Agregó, antes de gritar-**Katon: Zukohoku **(Cañón de fuego)- Una enorme bala de fuego se estrelló con los muros de hielo, haciendo sonreír arrogantemente al pelinegro- Con esto, estamos libres-.

-Tsk, no te creas tanto, no ha servido de nada- Observó con algo de fastidio- Solo has gastado chacra en vano-.

-Él tiene razón, estos cristales no son fáciles de destruir, y mucho menos con un simple ataque de fuego-Tomó una pose de ataque, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha los senbons que estaba por lanzar- Comienzo a cansarme, será mejor terminar con esto, antes de que Sabuza-sama decida terminar con su combate-.

-Problemático- Fue lo único que murmuró, antes de ver como el sujeto del espejo, lanzaba su ataque-.

----------------

-_To-todo esta demasiado sereno, solamente puedo detectar la pelea entre Kakashi-sensei y ese sujeto, además, de la pelea que sostienen Shikamaru-kun y Sasuke-kun-_Miró hacia donde estaba su amiga, y estaba por confirmarle lo que veía, pero el movimiento de una silueta detrás de ellas, le impidió esto, dando media vuelta rápidamente, alertó a la rubia de el peligro próximo, quedando frente al lugar por el cual la persona que se aproximaba a ellas, llegaría- Ino-chan, viene demasiado rápido, seguramente quería tomarnos por sorpresa-.

-Entiendo Hinata, bien, Tazuna-san, permanezca detrás de nosotras, sea quien sea, tiene que pasar primero nuestra defensa-.

-Esto ya es demasiado, creo que se están arriesgando mucho, será mejor que me entregue, no quiero que algo malo les suceda- El viejo comenzó a alejarse de ellas, pero la mano de la rubia le detuvo-.

-Usted no puede hacer eso, fue decisión nuestra seguir en esto, así que se quedará en este lugar, hasta que todo haya terminado- Iba a terminar de asegurar esto con una sonrisa, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, sintió la presencia de la persona que Hinata le había advertido, giro rápidamente sobre su propio eje, y lanzó su kunai en dirección del desconocido- Y no permitiremos que alguien se le acerque- Estaba a punto de sacar un nuevo kunai, cuando se dejo escuchar una voz sumamente conocida para ella-.

-Eso estuvo cerca ttebayo, si no querían que viniera, lo hubieran dicho, no era necesario lanzarme armas- Al escuchar esta voz, rápidamente ambas kunoichis se miraron entre ellas-.

-Na-Naruto-kun- Susurró la ojiperla, acercándose hasta la rubia-Le hemos lanzado un kunai a Naruto-kun-Repitió incrédula, bajando la cabeza avergonzada-.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte Ni…. digo Naruto-kun, pe-pensé que eras un enemigo- Se acercaron hasta él, con una sonrisa avergonzada-.

-Nah, no se preocupen, no me has dado- Comenzó a reír tontamente rascándose la nuca, las observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta que solamente se encontraban ellas dos cuidando del viejo- ¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó-.

-Ellos están luchando ahora mismo-Informó el constructor, llamando la atención del rubio- Kakashi se encuentra luchando con ese sujeto que nos ataco antes, y los dos muchachos luchan contra el que se suponía era un ANBU de la niebla-.

-El rubio mostró una cara de desilusión- Siempre me quedo fuera de la diversión, pero ahora iré a ayudarles, quédense en este lugar- Y sin esperar algún tipo de comentario, se dirigió presurosamente hacia donde la pelea se escuchaba-.

--------------

-Con el cuerpo demasiado golpeado y lleno de senbons, el Uchiha se acercó hasta su compañero, y dándole la espalda, comenzó- Nara, vamos, has algo, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar, dentro de esta cosa somos bastante vulnerables a sus ataques- Su mirada se colocaba en cada uno de los espejos que les rodeaban, tratando de localizar el lugar por donde el enmascarado atacaría-.

-Tsk, créeme, ésta situación no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero con la niebla rodeando el lugar no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ya que las técnicas de mi familia son inútiles si no hay sombras-Su kunai se encontraba fuertemente posicionado en su mano, mientras que al igual que el pelinegro, miraba todo su entorno- Necesitamos que alguien de afuera nos ayude a salir- No hubo tiempo de decir algo más, ya que una lluvia de senbons se abalanzo hacia ellos, cubriéndose solamente con los brazos, recibieron fuertes impactos en todo el cuerpo- Hug, esto se esta poniendo demasiado problemático, si no hacemos algo rápido, no resistiremos por mucho tiempo más- Comenzó a sacarse con precaución las armas que cubrían su cuerpo, tratando de evitar las que se encontraban cerca de sus puntos vitales-.

-Eso mismo fue lo que te dije, pero no tengo más ideas, las técnicas de katon no tienen ningún efecto sobre los cristales-Comentó con fastidio-.

-¿En serio?-Los tres presentes miraron sorprendidos al dueño de la nueva voz, que resultó ser nadie más que el rubio, que les miraba sonriente- Por cierto, ¿por qué están aquí adentro?-Cuestionó, sus dos compañeros lo miraron con odio, el Uchiha se acercó a él, y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- Eso dolió teme, y eso que yo venia a ayudarles dattebayo- Se quejo, sobándose el lugar afectado-.

-Uzuratonkachi- Murmuró el miembro del equipo siete, mientras que le dirigía una mirada asesina-.

-Tsk, creí que eras más inteligente Naruto-Movió lentamente la cabeza, totalmente molesto-.

-Creo que el lugar se está haciendo más estrecho con cada visitante que se presenta, creo que es momento de terminar con esto- Su atacante habló, consiguiendo que las miradas hacia el rubio cesarán, las imágenes en el espejo comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, impidiéndoles a los tres gennins el localizar el punto por el cual serían atacados-.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Volvió a preguntar el ojiazul, dándose cuenta del peligro que se aproximaba hacia ellos- _No pensé que el enemigo fuera tan fuerte, creo que después de todo si fue una mala idea jugarle al idiota- _Rápidamente, sintió como miles de agujas eran enterradas por todo su cuerpo, el sonido de algo caer pesadamente hacia el suelo, y el repentino cese de armas hacia él, le hicieron abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta que el miembro de su equipo había sido alcanzado por las armas dirigidas hacia él en un vago intentó por protegerlo- _¿Qué demonios?_-Se arrodilló al lado de éste, mirándolo con seriedad- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó la obtener la atención del Uchiha, quién sonrió levemente- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, no necesitaba tu ayuda-.

-No tengo idea del por que, mi cuerpo se movió sólo- Shikamaru llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, su estado no era el mejor, pero claramente se encontraba mejor que le Uchiha- Yo no podía morir hasta haber matado a mi hermano…-Hizo una pausa, mostrando sus ojos, los cuales, ahora eran de color rojo, con una aspa negra en medio, esta vista hizo que la mirada del rubio se tronara más seria- Por esa razón, no mueras- Sus palabras se detuvieron, al igual que todo signo vital en él, el rubio quedó en shock al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido-.

-_É…él, ha muerto por protegerme-_Lentamente se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru y su agresor, depositó el cuerpo del sasuke en el suelo, y clavó la mirada en el lugar donde se podía ver al chico de la máscara- Es momento, de ponerse serios- Sus paso comenzaron a dirigirlo donde Haku los miraba, una mano se posó en su hombro, se detuvo para mirar al Nara quien le dirigía una mirada de restricción-.

-Naruto, se que esto te afecta, pero no es momento de actuar precipitadamente- El rubio negó-.

-Yo no actuaré precipitadamente, como ya dije antes, as momento de actuar seriamente- Alejó la mano del Nara, y ante su mirada escéptica, formó un sello en las manos, llamando a atención de sus espectadores- **Kage bunshin no jutsu-**Murmuró, y ante él, una nube de humo apareció, dejando tras de sí, cinco rubios idénticos a él, quienes miraban seriamente hacia los espejos-.

-No creo que puedas hacer gran cosa con esa técnica, será mejor que se preparen para morir- la enigmática sonrisa que el rubio formó, le hizo detener su ataque-.

-He dicho que actuaré seriamente, y cuando es así, la batalla termina- Todos los rubios desaparecieron ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos pelinegros, y cuando estos pudieron localizarlos, sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que este hacia-** Rasengan**- Gritó cada uno de los rubios, impactando en los cristales, una extraña esfera de color azul, la cual al instante, destrozo la técnica de Haku-.

-_¿Cómo lo ha logrado?, nunca nadie había podido hacerle eso a mi técnica- _Un golpe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pudo sentir como su cuello era atrapado por una mano, mirando hacia el dueño de ésta, se encontró con los feroces ojos del rubio- Hazlo, mátame de una vez, ya no soy necesario en este lugar-.

-**Ya lo oíste, hagámosle el favor que nos pide, deshagámonos de su miserable vida**-El zorro se regocijaba ante esta idea, la simple idea de quitarle la vida a una persona, pero su creciente buen humor despareció al darse cuenta de lo que su contenedor hacia-.

-¿Pro qué demonios crees eso?-Preguntó, causando que el pelinegro en sus manos, formara una sonrisa nostálgica-.

-Porque, ahora soy solamente una herramienta inservible…-.

------------------

-Inari, en serio, no era necesario traer contigo a todos los del pueblo- Los jóvenes gennins, corrían en dirección del puente, eran seguidos por la mayoría de los miembros del pueblo, que al igual que ellos, se habían cansado de los actos de Gatoh, Inari encabezaba éste movimiento, yendo armado con una bayoneta y un casco-.

-Creo que ésta era la mejor manera de ayudar al pueblo, si ellos quieren que todo regrese a la normalidad en éste lugar, antes de la presencia de Gatoh, deben conseguirlo ellos mismos, así que creo que tu observación no es la correcta Kiba- El Aburame contestó, haciendo enfadar a su compañero-.

-Después de ésta misión, iré a Ichiraku a comer todo lo que pueda, creo que la presión me ha hecho bajar de peso-.

-Sakura miraba a los tres gennins con una gran vena en la sien, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco- Creo que es mejor que guarden sus comentarios, ya hemos llegado- La multitud tras ellos se detuvo, todos observaron el lugar, dodne se podía observar, se había llevado a cabo una gran batalla, y ahora, dos cuerpos yacían inmóviles en el frío concreto del puente- Creo que llegamos tarde- Murmuró-.

-No estés tan segura- Inari en un rápido movimiento, lanzó una flecha desde su bayoneta, deteniendo el avance de los mercenarios, que se disponían a atacar a los ninjas, cuando estos se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de adversarios con los que tendrían que luchar, echaron a correr como viles cobardes, haciendo sonreír a los pobladores- Creo que por fin, estamos libres de Gatoh-.

-----------------

-Las construcciones y reparaciones del puente duraron casi un mes más, un mes durante el cual, los ninjas de la hoja, dedicaron su tiempo en entrenar y ayudar un poco en el puente, en estos momentos, la aldea se encontraba en completo silencio y paz, era de noche, y solamente unas cuantas personas se encontraban despiertas, mientras uno de ellos miraba ensimismado la luna, el otro se dedicaba a observarlo- Creo que he estado el tiempo suficiente en este lugar, y si no te decides a hablar de una vez, me iré a dormir-El rubio se encontraba cerca del río, junto a la casa de Tazuna, estaba conciente de que le pequeño Inari le observaba desde hace ya un buen tiempo, y al darse cuenta de que este no hacia ningún moviendo decidió incentivarlo a iniciar con lo que quería decir, pero al darse cuenta que tampoco de ésta manera el chiquillo se dignaba a hablar, se pudo de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón-Bien, parece que te han tragado la lengua los ratones, mejor me voy, tengo sueño- Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar dodne los otros miembros de la hoja dormían, pero el chiquillo se le puso en frente, mirándolo decididamente- ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó-.

-El chiquillo bajo la cabeza, mirando hacia otra dirección- Sólo quería pedir disculpas, ahora entiendo que lo que te dije, fue algo que solamente un idiota diría, y gracias a tus palabras y acciones, me he dado cuenta que no lo soy, así que de ahora en adelante, no lloraré más, y daré lo mejor de mí, por encontrar una solución para cualquier problema-Subió la mirada y le encaro, encontrándose con la mirada sonriente del rubio-.

-Me alegra ver que has aprendido algo bueno de un idiota como yo- Acarició sus cabellos, mientras lo miraba- Sigue así, y cuando seas grande, serás una buena persona- Sin decir más, siguió su camino, dejando tras de sí, al pequeño pelinegro quien le miraba con una sonrisa, cuando estaba a punto de perderse de vista, giro levemente hacia el chiquillo, lanzándole un kunai, el cual se clavó a unos cuantos metros delante del pelinegro, dejándolo algo sorprendido-Mantenlo contigo, te será de gran ayuda cuando algo malo suceda-.

-Miró el kunai en el piso y lo tomó entre sus manos, analizándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que este tenia tres puntas, y un extraño sello en el mango, trato de pensar si así eran todas esas armas, pero al final se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar por donde se había perdido de vista el ojiazul- Cuando sea grande, me gustará ser una persona igual que tú- Susurró, caminado hacia su casa, con una gran sonrisa-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, aquí esta este episodio, creo que todos ya se abran dado cuenta que ya se me ha hecho costumbre el retrasarme con cada nuevo capitulo, pero últimamente no he encontrado tiempo para escribir, y creo que las actualizaciones serás de esta manera por algún tiempo, debido a algunos problemas, el día domingo fue la feria del lugar en dodne vivo, una bande se iba a presentar y mis hermanos mayores fueron, pero desgraciadamente, fueron golpeados por como veinte sujetos, siendo ellos solamente tres, ya se imaginaran como quedaron, y por esa razón, ahora tienen que presentarse a los juzgados a declarar y todo eso, comienzo a pensar que este año se las trae con mi familia, pero bueno, que podemos hacerle, solamente espera a ver que pasa, bueno, espero sinceramente que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero comentarios sobre este, las escenas que no se vieron (leyeron), son las mismas que en el canon, no tuve muchas ganas de escribirlo, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy buena detallando peleas(hum lemon tampoco), y desde este capitulo, se termina la saga del país de la solas, en el próximo ya todos los gennins se encontraran en sus aldea natal, bien, los dejo, no tengo mucho ánimo de continuar escribiendo, y por si no puedo actualizar mis otros fics el día de hoy, les comentó que casi están listos, bueno, no hay más que decir, hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien, antes de comenzar este capitulo, me gustaría aclarar, que debido a mi pereza de escribir batallas, hubo algunas dudas sobre si el teme había muerto, pero déjenme aclarara eso, Sasuke sigue con vida, si algunos de ustedes no pensaron eso, lo siento mucho, quise dar a entender que lo que no había escrito, sería igual que en el canon, y si hubo equivocaciones en esa parte me disculpo, ahora, a la historia:

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 12**

-Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde su regreso de esa misión, en estos momentos, se encontraba recostado en los campos de entrenamiento, viendo hacia el cielo, dio un suspiro- Creo que no voy a poder acostumbrarme después de todo, a estar sin sus regaños-.

Flash back

-Cuando el grupo de shinobis entró por la gran puerta de la aldea, un suspiro de alivio abandonó la boca de cada uno de los gennin, siendo notada por parte del único jounin que los acompañaba- Creo que pueden regresar a casa, yo me encargaré de dar el informe de la misión- Solamente recibió miradas de agradecimiento por parte de ellos, y desapareció en una nube de humo-.

-Eso fue fatigante, nunca creí que el sensei nos trajera casi corriendo todo el tiempo, creo que necesito una buena ducha, nos vemos luego chicos- Su compañero canino afirmó con un ladrido, mientras el gennin se marchaba-.

-Yo también me voy, le diré a kasan que necesito algo de comer inmediatamente, si no lo hago, creo que me desmayaré- El chico de huesos anchos partió, en dirección a su hogar, siendo seguido del estoico Shino, quien solamente se limitó a dar una pequeña reverencia y marcharse-.

-Nos vemos- Informó el Uchiha, dando media vuelta-.

-Matte Sasuke-kun, te acompañó- La kunoichi de pelo rosa siguió al Uchiha, dejando solos a los últimos cuatro-.

-Tsk, esto es problemático, creo que yo también me iré- Pero antes de poder dar un solo pasó, una mano lo detuvo-.

-Vamos Shikamaru, hay que acompañarlas primero a sus casa, ¿qué te parece?, de esta manera, nos aseguraremos que no les suceda nada en el camino-El rubio sonreía levemente al decir esto, mientras el rostro de la ojiperla se cubrió levemente de rojo, y la rubia, solo miraba con una sonrisa-.

-Problemático- Contestó, girando levemente su rostro, mientras los cuatro comenzaban a caminar-.

-Dejemos primero a Hinata en su casa, después, podemos ir a la mía- Invitó la rubia, mientras se acercaban a la mansión de los Hyuga, la rubia pudo darse cuenta, que en la puerta de entrada, se encontraba un señor, con blancas ropas tradicionales del clan, rápidamente se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a hablar- Hinata, creo que tú padre espera por ti- Señalo disimuladamente, mientras la chica de ojos perla, comenzaba a enrojecer levemente, algo que causo gracia a la Yamanaka- Vamos chicos, creo que podemos dejar a Hinata aquí- Sonrió, mientras los otros dos, solamente alzaban los hombros, la ojiperla comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, dirigiendo su vista hacia su padre, quien simplemente miraba al pequeño grupo, especialmente, a cierto rubio que se encontraba a espaldas de él-.

-Cuando dejaron a la ojiperla, el rubio se detuvo cerca de la casa de su hermana, los otros dos le miraron sin entender-Me parece una mejor idea ir a mi departamento, ahí podremos platicar sin tener que preocuparnos sobre ser escuchados- Sonrió, y sin esperar, comenzó el avance hacia su hogar, mientras el cabeza de piña y la rubia se miraban sin entender lo que se traía entre manos, se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron-.

-_Mendokuse, Naruto se trae algo, no es casualidad que quiera llevarnos a su casa, cuando hasta el momento, nunca ha querido decirnos donde vive, tsk, por lo menos, ahora sabré donde encontrarle-_Miró disimuladamente a la rubia a su lado, y su ceja se elevó levemente, parecía que ella, al contrario suyo, sabía exactamente a donde ir, un suspiro se escapo de su boca al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el ojiazul-_Creo que al paso en el que voy, ella seguirá enamorada de Naruto-_Sin previo aviso, se detuvo al casi chocar con el Uzumaki, miró interrogativamente al chico, pero antes de decir algo, la rubia comenzó a ingresar en un edificio, mientras el rubio le miraba esperando que hiciera lo mismo-.

-Vamos Shikamaru, es arriba- Comentó, siguiendo a la rubia, quien ya se había adelantado, cuando arribaron a la puerta del lugar, el Nara se dio cuenta que Ino había ingresado previamente, causándole un poco de molestia, al darse cuenta, que tenía una llave para ingresar en el hogar del rubio- Vamos, entra- Animó el chico, haciendo reaccionar al pelinegro-.

-Tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la cocina, los ojos del Nara vagaban perezosamente por el pequeño lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta, que el rubio tenía su mirada puesta sobre él, mientras la Yamanaka esperaba que alguno de los dos hablará, tomando un poco de aire, comenzó él con esto- Tsk, creo que ya estamos aquí, así que ya podemos comenzar a hablar sobre la razón de que nos hayas traído-Vio como el Uzumaki se levantaba y entraba en una habitación- Problemático-.

-Vamos Shika, no te desesperes, debe tener una buena razón, para habernos hecho venir- Sonrió un poco y se puso de pie- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Preguntó, encaminándose a la cocina-.

-Un poco de té- Contesto, mientras Ino asentía, no tardo mucho tiempo, hasta que el ojiazul regreso, con una pequeña caja en sus manos, haciendo que el ceño del pelinegro se levantará un poco, siguió los movimientos que el chico realizó, hasta ver que es lo que había traído-.

-Juguemos un poco- Señaló el juego de shogi que había colocado en la mesa, mirando con algo de burla al perezoso gennin- O me dirás que es muy problemático- Se sentó viendo la expresión de fastidio en su amigo-.

-Tsk, eres muy molesto- Se acomodo en la silla, mientras veía el primer movimiento del chico, realizando el propio, al mismo tiempo que Ino regresaba con un vaso de té para cada uno, observando como se llevaba a cabo el partido-.

-Pocos minutos de que el juego había comenzado, el rubio rompió el silencio que se había formado, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su juego- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la misión, Shikamaru?- Cuestionó, moviendo una de sus piezas, esperando la respuesta de su amigo-.

-Realizó su movimiento, y contesto, sin mirar al chico- Fue muy aburrida, y demasiado problemática-Opinó, esperando un rato, hasta que su aturdimiento ganó una batalla en su cabeza- Ve al grano Naruto, dime de una vez, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo-.

-El silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, hasta que el rubio habló de nuevo, esta vez, viendo al pelinegro- Bien, no tengo la más mínima idea, del por que no le has comentado a nadie lo que sucedió cuando peleamos contra Haku, y en verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero te advierto, nadie debe enterarse de que fue lo que hice para romper esos espejos de hielo- Se puso de pie, mirando con suma seriedad al perezoso, quien le mirada interrogantemente- Tienes que prometer, que nadie se enterara por tu boca sobre eso, nadie debe saber que puedo hacer esa técnica-Su voz sonaba seria, demasiado para lo que ambos presentes estaban acostumbrados a escuchar de él, mientras el rubio miraba fijamente al Nara-.

-Sostuvo la mirada que era dirigida a su persona, y con algo de molestia habló-Mendokuse, solo espero que no sea algo demasiado problemático, por que si me meto en problemas por ello, será culpa tuya- El rubio eliminó su seriedad y sonrió levemente-.

-Te aseguró que nada problemático sucederá- Dejo salir un suspiro, y miró hacia la ventana de su casa, la cual dejaba ver claramente el monumento a los hokages, gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad había cubierto completamente las calles, se levantó de pronto, sobresaltando a sus visitantes- Creo que será mejor que se marchen, la madre de Ino se volverá loca conmigo, si llega tan tarde a su casa- Señaló la ventana, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la hora que era-.

-Tsk, mi madre se volverá demasiado molesta cuando llegué, solamente espero que Chouji no le haya avisado que llegamos desde hace tiempo-Se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta-Nos veremos después Naruto- Se despidió comenzando a salir-.

-Espera Shika- Llamó el rubio, deteniendo al chico- ¿Podrías acompañar a Ino?, creo que su padre se enojará al ver que nuevamente llega tarde por culpa mía-Comentó, rascando su cabeza de manera apenada-.

-Tsk, vamos Ino- Comentó, formando una pequeña sonrisa, que solo fue percibida por el otro chico-.

-Me voy Naruto, duerme, nos veremos pronto- Se acercó a él y le brindo un fuerte abrazo- Y cuando Minato-sensei regrese, dile que espero impaciente seguir con mi entrenamiento-Susurró, para que solamente él escuchará, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero de equipo-.

-Sonrió al verlos marchar, y cerró la puerta, girando para ver su solitario apartamento- Le diría con todo gusto Ino-chan, pero dudó mucho volver a verle-Susurró, mientras se dirigía a su cama- Después de todo, parece ser, que él también me ha dejado solo-.

Fin del flash back

-No había vuelto a ver al espíritu de su sensei, lo cual le había hecho sentirse mas solo de lo que normalmente se sentía, había llegado a tener el suficiente cariño al espectro, como para verlo como su padre, sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en cosas como esa, en estos momentos, debía tratar de pensar solamente en su hermana, y en que muy pronto, con sus esfuerzos, lograría estar nuevamente junto a ella, sin que nadie tratará de lastimarla, sus pensamientos se turbaron, al sentir como una presencia se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba, se levanto levemente, para encontrarse con su compañero de equipo, se sentó completamente, resignado a que su reunión diaria con el equipo siete comenzaría nuevamente, había llegado a ese campo desde las cuatro de la mañana, tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos mediante una buen entrenamiento, tratando de dominar por completo los estilos de kenjutsu que Minato-sensei le había mostrado, estaba conciente de que aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a dominarlos completamente, pero quería hacer sentir a su sensei orgulloso de él, aunque ya estuviera muerto, suspiró al darse cuenta que también la pelirosa se acercaba, estaba un poco contento con esto, desde la vez que había hablado con Sakura sobre solamente ser amigos, la pelirosa había dejado de molestarlo, y ahora centraba toda su atención en el pelinegro, no podía evitar reír un poco sobre la molestia que le causaba al Uchiha recibir todo la atención de la chica sobre él, había llegado a considerar hablar sobre el acoso con Sakura y tratar de ayudar un poco al teme, pero estaba esperando el momento en que el pelinegro explotará sobre ello, se puso de pie, y sonrió levemente a sus compañeros- Por lo visto, nuevamente tendremos que esperar a Kakashi-sensei por un buen rato, ¿qué les perece si vamos a comer?, el día de hoy no me dio tiempo de desayunar algo-.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser- La voz del jounin se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciéndolos sobresaltar por ello- Ya estoy aquí-Comentó con una sonrisa-.

-Sus tres estudiantes lo miraron un poco asombrados, causando que una pequeña gota apareciera en su nuca, el pelinegro carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de los demás-Me imagino que algo sumamente importante sucedió, como para que el día de hoy llegaras temprano Kakashi, ¿qué es?-Preguntó, mientras sus dos compañeros asentían-.

-El peligris, guardo su libro naranja, que hasta ese momento, portaba en las manos, y miró seriamente a los chicos frente a él- Los he recomendado para el próximo examen chunin-La boca de los tres frente a él, se abrió a más no poder, causando diversas reacciones en ellos- De cualquier manera, no están obligados a asistir, pero aquí tienen sus formas, si deciden ir, deben presentarse en cinco días en la academia gennin a las tres de la tarde en el aula 301- Entregó a cada uno de ellos su solicitud, y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea- Eso es todo, nos veremos después- Un remolino de hojas lo rodeo, y desapareció de la vista de sus estudiantes-.

-Creo que yo me voy- Comentó el rubio, comenzando a correr hacia la tienda de flores donde su hermana se encontraba en estos momentos- _Esto es genial, Kakashi-san cumplió con lo que le pedí ahora solo me queda pasar éste examen, y cumpliré con la promesa que le hice a Ino-chan-_Se encontraba en medio de la aldea, aminoró su carrera al darse cuenta de que la persona que buscaba se acercaba a él, corriendo con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Ino-chan, aquí!-Gritó, saludando a la rubia, quien al llegar a su lado, se lanzó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-.

-Naruto, Naruto, adivina que, Azuma-sensei nos ha recomendado para participar en el examen chunin, dijo que la misión de la niebla nos había dado algunas ventajas para ello, ¿puedes creerlo?-Preguntó, separándose un poco de él, viendo una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul-.

-Si que lo creo, Kakashi-sensei ha hecho lo mismo con nosotros- Le mostró la solicitud que portaba en sus manos- Esto es genial, ahora ambos podemos convertirnos en chunin, y ésta vez, mostraré todo de lo que soy capaz- Aseguró, con un puño en el aire y fuego en los ojos-.

-Su conversación se detuvo, al escuchar el grito de una niña, giraron su vista para centrarla en una de las calles un poco en frente de ellos, donde un sujeto vestido con un traje de color negro y un gorro con orejas del mismo color que su ropa, sujetaba por la camiseta a otro niño pequeño, quien portaba una larga bufanda y unos googles en la frente-Creo que tu amigo se ha metido en otro problema- Murmuro la rubia, acercándose a donde el nieto del tercero se encontraba, lo habían conocido hacia ya un año, cuando el pequeño había tratado de tomar por sorpresa al viejo Hokage, encontrándose con que el rubio detuvo su ataque, que digamos, no tenia mucha puntería, ganándose la atención del chiquillo, y desde entonces, este y sus dos amigos, le seguían a todas partes, razón del por que, el trío portaba unos lentes iguales a los que el rubio portaba antes de convertirse en gennin-.

-Se detuvieron frente al de negro, dándose cuenta que venia acompañado por una rubia cuyo cabello se encontraba peinado en cuatro coletas, la Yamanaka se acerco a los amigos de Konohamaru, mientras el rubio dejaba salir un molesto suspiro- Te agradecería que lo dejaras en el suelo, se que es una molestia, pero no creo que te haya hecho nada malo, al menos nada que justifique el que lo trates de esa manera-Miró la molesta mueca que el sujeto le dirigió, y mostró una cara seria, tratando de que el sujeto no creyera que lo estaba intimidando-.

-Este mocoso choco conmigo, no lo dejaré- Aclaró, haciendo enfurecer al rubio-.

-Bien, ahora no lo pido, déjalo en este momento, o me harás enojar-.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo soltaré solamente por tus amenazas?-Sin saber en que momento, el peso sobre su mano desapareció, y ahora, solamente sentía algo filoso posado sobre su cuello-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntó, antes de darse cuenta que el rubio había liberado al chiquillo, y ahora tenía su espada en su garganta-.

-Ustedes no son de esta aldea, de otra manera sabrían que al que tenias en tus manos es el nieto del honorable hokage, ¿qué es lo que vienen a buscar aquí?, por lo que tengo entendido, no pueden ingresar a la aldea si no tienen el debido permiso de ingreso-Su rostro reflejaba demasiada seriedad, tratando de intimidarlos un poco, pero en vez de que el chico preso por su espada contestará, lo hizo la rubia-.

-Más te vale que sueltes a mi hermano enano, no me importa si eres un ninja de esta aldea, yo también puedo pelear- Bajó su enorme abanico, y la colocó en el suelo, tratando de hacer que el rubio soltará al marionetista-.

-Ja, intenta ponerle una mano encima a Naruto y me enfrentarás- La ojiazul se acercó a ella, mirándola desafiante- _Ahora que soy una kunoichi, no dejaré que alguien subestime a mi hermano, y mejor que yo la enfrente a que ella se enteré lo que les pasa a los que lo llaman enano-._

-Los cuatro se miraban atentamente, esperando que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, hasta que de pronto, el rubio bajo su espada, dando media vuelta rápidamente, lanzando un kunai en dirección contraria al que se encontraba-¿Quién eres, y qué es lo que quieres aquí?-Preguntó, mirando hacia un árbol, haciendo que todos los presentes miraran hacia ese lugar, haciendo sudar un poco a los gennin de la arena, al ver colgando de ese árbol, al menor de ellos, quien sostenía en uno de sus dedos el kunai lanzado anteriormente por el rubio-.

-Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo, quien portaba una enorme calabaza de arena tras la espalda, y a simple vista se podían notar enormes ojeras adornando sus ojos verde agua, este no contesto, sino que fue rodeado de arena, y apareció en frente de ambos rubios, mirándolos con una expresión estoica- Temari, Kankuro, dejen de actuar como idiotas, nuestro objetivo en este lugar no es pelear con ellos, si no se comportan tendré que matarles-Habló hacia sus hermanos, haciendo que ambos se pusieran sumamente nerviosos, luego centró su mirada en los rubios frente a él, quienes esperaban cualquier movimiento por su parte- Lamento la actitud de mis hermanos, les aseguró que no volverá a ocurrir-Aseguró, antes de dar media vuelta, y comenzar a caminar, siendo seguidos por los otros dos gennin de la arena-.

-Espera, aún no han respondido el por que están en la aldea- La rubia se atrevió a hablar, haciéndoles detener, la de cuatro coletas se giro, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Levantó un pase, el cual mostraba su fotografía y habló- Somos gennin de Sunagakure no sato, del país del viento, y estamos aquí para el examen chunin, pensé que a estas alturas, ya todos lo sabían-Sonrió con burla, pero le extraño la sonrisa que presentó la otra rubia-.

­-Eso me parece perfecto, te veré en el examen y patearé tu trasero-Advirtió mientras la señalaba- Mi equipo y yo participaremos también- La rubia mayor negó con la cabeza y dirigió su rostro hacia el rubio-.

-Me imaginó que tú también estarás, entonces, nos veremos luego- Le guiño el ojo, y dio media vuelta, siguiendo el camino de sus hermanos-_Ese chico es guapo, será divertido quitárselo a esa molesta chica-._

-Quería lanzarse contra esa cualquiera, no era nadie para coquetearle a su hermano, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que el rubio no había tomado en cuenta a la chica, y se encontraba mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, le miró cuestionantemente, hasta que lo escuchó hablar- Oye tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Los tres se detuvieron, y la rubia giro su cuerpo emocionada-.

-¿Te refieres a mí?-Preguntó señalándose-.

-Negó, haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza desilusionada, y que su hermana riera levemente- Me refiero al de la calabaza-Señaló, haciendo que esta vez, el pelirrojo le mirara-.

-Sabaku no Gaara, también me interesa saber el tuyo-Comentó, con una leve sonrisa, que hizo al rubio tensarse un poco-.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Contesto, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo-.

**-Jajajaja, ese chico, tiene a uno de mis hermanos, te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?, parece ser que esto se pondrá divertido-**Su risa histérica resonó por toda su mente, dando un suspiro, habló nuevamente, sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su inquilino-.

-Nos veremos en los exámenes- Dio media vuelta, tomando la mano de su hermana, y se alejaron, siendo seguidos inmediatamente por la pandilla del nieto del tercer hokage-.

---------

-Kurenai-sensei acababa de dejarles partir a su casa, después de darle la noticia de que participarían en los exámenes chunin, no se encontraba suficientemente convencida, pero Kiba y Shino le habían insistido en participar con ellos, y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, en estos momentos, se encontraba frente a su padre, dándole la noticia de su próxima participación, esperaba nerviosa a saber lo que este tuviera que decirle sobre el asunto, mientras veía como su expresión seria, adquiría un poco más de fuerza-Me impresiona que hayas sido elegida para participar, y ahora que estas dentro de esto, espero que no seas una vergüenza en los exámenes, recuerda que ahora ya no eres la heredera de la familia principal, pero de cualquier manera, sigues siendo una Hyuga, y debes darle honor a tu apellido, sin hablar de que cuando llegue el momento de tu matrimonio, tu esposo no se sentirá humillado por tener una esposa débil, lo que ahora debes de hacer, es entrenar para que ganes un poco de fama, ya que su familia ha sido conocida por ser una de las más fuertes de toda Konoha- Paso junto a ella, en dirección a su recamara-.

-Cerrando los ojos, y juntando todas las fuerzas posibles, tuvo el valor para hablar con su padre, por primera vez desde que se había enterado sobre su compromiso-O-oto-sa-sama-Llamó a su padre, y este se quedó de pie en el lugar donde se encontraba, dio media vuelta y lo encaro- E-en realidad, m-me gustaría, q-que ese compromiso s-se can-cancelará, n-no quiero casarme de esta manera- Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba en el suelo, sujetando su mejilla por la bofetada brindada por su progenitor, levanto levemente la mirada, encontrando un rostro lleno de furia-.

-No tienes derecho a objetar nada, eres la deshonra más grande que esta familia ha visto, y solamente casándote con esa persona, podrás regresar un poco de prestigio al clan, así que ahora, levántate, no quiero verte en esta casa, hasta que el examen finalice, podrás regresar, mientras tanto, entrena todo lo que sea posible, quiero que hagas un buen papel -Salió de aquel despacho, dejando a la peliazul, con lágrimas cayendo por su blanco rostro, se puso de pie, y lentamente salió de la mansión, con dirección de los campos de entrenamiento, con la cabeza baja, derramando sus preciadas lágrimas por todo el trayecto-.

----------

-Las estrellas habían salido desde hacia ya unas horas, él se encontraba en medio de los campos de entrenamiento, más precisamente en donde se había convertido en gennin, caminaba hacia el pequeño lago que se encontraba en ese lugar, tratando de que el sueño llegará hasta él, sin embargo, todo lo que había logrado, se fue al momento de ver que alguien se encontraba tirado justo donde comenzaba el lago, se apresuró hasta ahí, reconociendo inmediatamente a la persona- Hinata-Murmuró, corriendo hacia ella, se encontraba tirada, su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado, y solamente traía puesto un pequeño short de color negro y una camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, también de color negro, su usual camisa tipo kimono, su pantalón y herramientas ninjas, se encontraban dobladas a un lado de ella, lo que le dio a entender que ella misma las había dejado ahí, se acerco a ella y comenzó a moverla levemente- Despierta Hinata-Llamó, tratando de despertarle-.

-N-no quiero Oto-sama- Murmuró, comenzando a soltar más lágrimas, preocupando al chico, tomó su ropa, y a ella la acomodó en un estilo nupcial en sus brazos, la miró por un rato, antes de comenzar a caminar con ella, hacia su apartamento-.

-**Parece ser que por fin me harás caso con respecto a esta hembra, con ella tendrás muy buena descendencia-**Habló el zorro, irritando al rubio con su comentario-.

-_Calla de una vez, sabes bien que no pienso hacerle algo malo, solo que no puedo llevarla a su casa, seguramente, su padre le ha hecho algo-_Tomó un poco de aire, y comenzó a saltar por los árboles, hasta que se adentro en la aldea, saltando entre los tejados, para llegar a su hogar, al hacerlo, aterrizó justo en frente de su puerta y la abrió ágilmente, se adentró en su habitación, y la depositó en su cama, la observó por uso momentos, y dio un suspiró- No puede dormir así, se resfriará- La miró nuevamente, revisando su ropa, la cual, aún estaba empapada- _No puedo cambiarla yo, no es correcto_-Pensó, agarrando sus cabellos en un intento de pensar- Creo que iré por Ino-chan, ella si puede hacerlo- Dio un último vistazo a la ojiperla, y salió de su casa, realizando un solo sello con la mano-_Me alegra haber dejado un kunai en su habitación-_Sonrió, en momentos como estos, su sensei se molestaría por utilizar su preciado Hiraishin no jutsu en algo que no fuera una batalla, pero como él no se encontraba ahora, no podía recibir ningún regaño, alzo los hombros un poco- De cualquier manera, ya no me podrá regañar-.

-------------

-Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado relajado y tibio, se removió en el lugar en donde se encontraba recostada, la cama era suave, y la ropa que portaba, le daba buen movimiento, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no se suponía que debiera estar en una cama, y mucho menos llevar este tipo de ropa, se sentó rápidamente, revisando sus prendas y el lugar en donde estaba, llevaba puesta una camisa que le quedaba un poco grande y lo que parecían ser unos boxers, analizo su entorno, era una habitación pequeña, y se veía que la cama en donde se encontraba, tenía otra arriba, se levantó, buscando por todas partes su ropa, pero no pudo encontrarla-_¿Do-donde estoy?, esta es ropa de hombre, espero que no me haya pasado algo de lo que me arrepentiré- _Voces en el cuarto de a lado llamaron su atención, se acerco a la puerta que permanecía cerrada, y se dispuso a escuchar-.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?-La voz de un chico preguntó, obteniendo un pequeño suspiro, antes de que la otra persona contestara-.

-No lo sé, tú la encontraste, además, si dices que susurró algo referente a su padre, seguramente ese sujeto le hizo algo, siempre la menosprecia-Su voz se escuchaba sumamente irritada-Cuando me enteré que es lo que le hizo, no sabrá ni que le golpeo-.

-Ino-chan- Ante el nombre abrió más los ojos, si la chica que hablaba era su amiga, entonces, el chico era…-Yo también estoy enojado por lo que sea que le haya pasado, pero será mejor que no hagamos nada por el momento, no sabemos si esta bien, o si ha pescado algún resfriado-Su corazón latió fuertemente al darse cuenta que el rubio se preocupaba por ella-.

-Bien tú ganas- Hubo un poco de silencio, y luego escuchó como una silla se recorría, signo inequívoco de que alguien se había puesto de pie- Cuida de ella ni-chan, vendré mañana temprano a ver como se encuentra, si no estoy pronto en mi recamara, mis padres se enojaran- Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en la puerta- Quisiera quedarme para ver como reacciona al saber que la ropa que trae puesta, es tuya- Comenzó a reír al escuchar un golpe en la habitación del rubio-Bueno, me voy- Dijo, comenzando a correr-.

-Se apresuró a su habitación cuando escucho el ruido, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la ojiperla tirada junto a la puerta, sumamente extrañado, la levanto y la llevo hasta la cama nuevamente, tocó su frente al darse cuenta que su cara estaba roja, y comprobó que estaba un poco caliente- Seguramente se desmayó por la temperatura- Se dijo así mismo, yendo hasta el baño por una franela húmeda, que colocó posteriormente en la frente de ella, se quedó un largo momento observándola fijamente, dejando salir un suspiro-.

-**Vamos gaki, ambos sabemos que sientes algo por esa chiquilla, deja de perder el tiempo tratando de parecer que no es cierto, ella es la que hemos elegido para la madre de nuestros cachorros**-El zorro volvió hablar, pero esta vez, no fue ignorado por el rubio, si no que éste, bajo un poco la cabeza, en forma triste-.

-_Si sabes eso, también debes de saber, que no debo decirle nada y alejarme de ella, por desgracia, estoy comprometido, y si me atrevo a decirle que me gusta, la lastimaré cuando llegue el momento de mi matrimonio, además, si me decidiera a tratar de hacer algo al respecto, no creo que su padre lo permita, soy un simple huérfano, ni siquiera se cual es mi verdadero apellido-_Concluyó, posando una mano por la rosada mejilla de la peliazul-.

-La risa del kyubi lo hizo irritar un poco**-Te sorprenderás cuando sepas quien es tu padre, y cuando ese momento llegue, te arrepentirás de lo que hoy haces-**Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido-.

-_¿Tú sabes quien fue mi padre?-_Preguntó, esperanzado a que la bestia le dijera algo, de lo que él estaba ansioso por conocer-.

**-Tendrás que esperar, hasta que tu hokage quiera que lo sepas- **Con este comentario, dejo de hablar, ocasionando molestia en el ojiazul-.

-Maldito bastardo-Murmuró, dio un último vistazo a la chica y sonrió, subió a la parte de arriba de la litera, y pocos minutos después, el sueño le venció-.

---------

-Su despertador sonó demasiado temprano para su gusto, estaba por apagarlo sin delicadez alguna, pero recordó la razón del por que lo programo a esta hora, se levantó como rayo y se metió a la ducha, varios minutos después, se encontraba peinándose frente a su espejo-Debo darme prisa, Hinata se desmayará cuando se sepa sola con mi ni-chan-Sonrió, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde absolutamente nadie se encontraba, tomó un poco de leche y un pan, y salió de su casa, al abrir la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar ahí de pie a cierta persona-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano, Hanabi?-No había tenido mucho trato con esa niña, pero la conocía, era la hermana pequeña de su amiga-.

-La pequeña de solo siete años, la miró seriamente, antes de comenzar a hablar- ¿Has visto a Hinata?-Preguntó, sin rastro alguno de preocupación-.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, se supone que vive en tu casa, ¿qué sucedió?-Trato de sonar lo más preocupada posible, si ella estaba buscando a su hermana, es que algo malo sucedió, casi no llevaban una relación de hermanas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña bajaba un poco la cabeza y se mostraba un poco preocupada-.

-Oto-sama discutió con ella ayer, sobre el asunto de su prometido, la corrió de la casa, y dijo que solamente podría regresar cuando los exámenes chunin terminaran, dijo que debía ser una digna Hyuga y hacer orgulloso a su futuro esposo, ya que él es parte de una familia muy poderosa, y ella salió de casa desde ayer al medio día, no había pude ir a buscarle ya que mi padre y yo entrenamos todo el día- Bajo la cabeza, sin mirar a la chica- Pensé que estaría contigo, ya que son amigas, pero ahora en verdad estoy preocupada-Sintió la mano de la rubia en su mentón, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una sonrisa perteneciente a la dueña de aquella mano-.

-Ella no está aquí, pero sé donde esta- La castaña sonrió- La persona que la cuida, la encontró ayer en la noche cerca del lago, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, la llevó a su casa y ahora está con él-Volvió a sonreír- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verla?, necesito ir a ver si no ha enfermado, ya que estaba empapada cuando mi amigo la encontró, ¿qué dices?-La pequeña asintió, y ambas comenzaron a caminar, sin dirigirse la palabra-.

---------------

-El aroma de algo cocinándose le hizo abrir perezosamente los ojos, se levanto, y dirigió con paso lento a la cocina, donde se sorprendió al ver una cabellera azulada, quien era la responsable de la comida en la estufa, se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba y a unos cuatro metros de ella habló- No deberías estar aquí, tu lugar es estar en la cama- la ojiperla se sorprendió de escuchar de pronto la voz del dueño del lugar, giro a verle algo asustada, y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, el rubio la observo, y se dio cuenta que aún portaba la ropa que Ino le había puesto la noche anterior, sonrió levemente- Si quieres, puedes ir a darte una ducha, Ino-chan dejo tú ropa ahí- Fue en ese momento que la chica se dio cuenta que portaba solamente una camiseta y un bóxer, sin esperar alguna otra palabra, corrió hacia el baño, haciendo sonreír al rubio, quien se acercó a la estufa y reviso lo que la chica estaba cocinando- Vaya, parece ser que será una buena esposa, le ha quedado bien su comida- Escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose, se acerco a ese lugar y se dio cuenta que su hermana había llegado, pero no venía sola, la acompañaba una niña, de cabello castaño largo-He, ¿Ino-chan?-Preguntó, llamando la atención de ambas, la niña se acercó a él, y le miró con un poco de altanería-.

-¿Dónde esta?-Preguntó, el ojiazul solo pudo contestarle con una mirada interrogante-¿Dónde está Hinata?-Agregó-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-En vez de contestar, lanzó otra pregunta, no sabía quien era esa chiquilla, pero no le diría nada sobre la ojiperla-.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, ella es Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, vino a buscarla a mi casa hace un rato, como se veía algo preocupada, la traje conmigo-El chico asintió mirando detenidamente a la Hyuga frente a él-.

-Dejo salir un suspiró, y asintió nuevamente- Hinata se está duchando, puedes esperarla en mi habitación si gustas- La chiquilla se adentró a donde este le señalo, dejando a los hermanos solos- No sabía que Hinata tenía una hermana-.

-Bueno, yo si, pero nunca la había tratado, siempre se la pasa entrenando con su padre- Ambos miraron la puerta por donde la menor había entrado, y guardaron silencio por un rato-Sabes, creo que Hinata necesita un lugar donde quedarse hasta que los exámenes finalicen, ¿crees que pueda quedarse contigo?-Preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Sólo si me dices que es lo que sucedió-La rubia hizo una pequeña mueca, pero luego volvió a sonreír-.

-Te lo diré, con la condición que nos dejes entrenar contigo estos días- El rubio permaneció quieto un rato, mirando significativamente a su hermana- Por favor- Insistió esta, tomando su brazo derecho y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro -.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero no hagas esa cara- Una gota apareció en su nuca la darse cuenta que la rubia comenzó a reír- _Genial, se suponía que iba a estar alejado de ellas por estos días, no estoy seguro cuando sucederá lo de la fusión de la sexta cola, ahora debo pensar que hacer-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya, creo que agradezco a la enfermedad de la influenza por hacer que las clases se cancelarán, al paso que iba, no iba a poder escribir si no hasta un mes y medio, pero gracias a que a mis maestros no les dio tiempo de dejar tarea, escribí este capitulo en un día, y aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me dejen algunos comentarios, veré si antes de regresar a la preparatoria, puedo adelantar otro capitulo, por cierto, agradezco a los que me dejaron comentario en el último capitulo y no puede contestar, me alegra ver que les interesa la historia, y me gustaría invitarles a que dejaran una dirección a donde contestar su mensaje, bueno, me voy, aún tengo que avanzar en los otros fics, nos leemos.

molestarsar- Creo que irjados, para llegar a su hogar, al ahcerlo, a hecho algo la bofe


	14. Chapter 14

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 13**

-Estaba verdaderamente frustrado, Ino le había explicado la razón del por que Hinata debía permanecer con él por unos días, dijo algo acerca de que su padre la había corrido hasta que los exámenes finalizaran, pero ni ella misma sabía la razón, ahora mismo, los tres se encontraban en uno de los campos de capacitación, practicando un poco, sinceramente, el hecho de que un padre tratará de esa manera a su hija, le molestaba demasiado, miró a su hermana, si tan siquiera el señor Inoichi se atrevía a llegar a pensar en hacerle algo de ese calibre a su hermana, desquitaría con él toda su frustración relevante a lo que le había sucedido últimamente, bufó con molestia, ganando la mirada confusa de las dos chicas que se encontraban practicando con él, llevo una mano hacia su nuca rascándola nerviosamente- Eh, ¿qué sucede chicas?-Preguntó, tratando de que ellas dejaran de mirarlo de esa manera, Hinata bajó la mirada con vergüenza, y la rubia comenzó a hablar-.

-¿Te has aburrido ya de que estemos aquí?-Preguntó con preocupación- Si es así, puedo llevarme a Hinata conmigo-Se ofreció, verdaderamente, desde él día que se enteraron que los exámenes comenzaban, no lo habían dejado descansar ni un momento, era el que más sabía sobre todas las artes ninjas, y se alegra a que él les ayudará a practicar, pero si en verdad ya lo habían fastidiado, entendía perfectamente-.

-¡Claro qué no!-Contesto sorprendiendo a ambas- Lo que pasa…sólo…-Mordió su labio, no podía decir nada de lo que pensaba estando Hinata presentes, se suponía que nadie debía saber de su parentesco con la rubia-Sólo me imaginaba lo que le haría a la persona que lastimará a alguien cercano a mí- Ino sonrió, y miró a la ojiperla con una sonrisa-Bien, será mejor continuar, mañana comenzarán los exámenes, y quiero estar bien preparado para ellos- Sonrió, tomó la mano de ambas, y las llevó hasta el lago que estaba cerca de ellos- Ahora que ambas has terminado su entrenamiento caminando por el agua, me gustaría tener un pequeño entrenamiento con taijutsu, mientras estamos en ella-.

----------------------

-La noche había llegado nuevamente, estaban los tres en su apartamento, y cada uno había tomado una ducha, para relajarse después de su entrenamiento, habían terminado de cenar, algo cocinado por el chico, y ahora miraban la televisión que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, ninguno prestaba completa atención al programa que se encontrara siendo transmitido, pues pensaban sobre lo que pasaría el día de mañana-Espero que los tres equipos podamos pasar-Comento de repente la rubia, y los otros dos le miraron- El día de mañana, debemos apoyarnos, seremos los único novatos en el examen-El rubio sonrió-.

-Pueden contar conmigo, en todo lo que pueda ayudarles, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo-Comentó con una sonrisa-.

-Y-yo, yo también ayudaré, debemos mantenernos unidos- Murmuró con un susurró apenas audible, que hizo sonreír a ambos hermanos-.

-Creo que me voy, ya es tarde y quiero estar lo suficientemente bien el día de mañana, no quiero quedarme dormida-Se puso de pie- Duerman bien chicos- Comentó burlona, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla-.

-Vamos a dormir nosotros también Hinata-chan- Animó el rubio, se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo-.

-A-arigato, Naruto-kun- Comentó, se alejó un poco de él, y entró en el cuarto de baño, dejando al rubio marcharse hasta la única habitación, cuando cerró la puerta, se desplomó en el suelo mientras se mantenía recargada en esta, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y una sonrisa avergonzada surcó su rostro, habían sido ya casi cuatro días desde que vivía ahí, y de cualquier manera, aún no podía sentir algo de vergüenza al estar a solas con él, era agradable hablar con él, bueno, escucharle, ya que la mayoría de las veces no se atrevía a hablar, dio un suspiro y se puso de pie, sería mejor que se fuera a recostar, mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano, salió lentamente del cuarto de baño, y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, se detuvo antes de entrar, observando con una pequeña sonrisa, que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y el rubio ya se encontraba durmiendo en la cama superior-Que descanses bien, Naruto-kun-Murmuró segura que el rubio no la escucharía-.

------------------

Naruto pov´s

-El día de los exámenes llegó rápidamente, inclusive para mí, y créanme cuando les digo, que fue un día pesado, primero, tuve que encontrarme con mis compañeros de equipo, y antes de que pudiéramos ingresar al aula adecuada para nuestra primer prueba, el idiota de Sasuke comenzó un "calentamiento" con un gennin, creo que se llama Lee, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es, que Sasuke no nos escucho ni a Sakura ni a mi, y termino siendo golpeado vergonzosamente por el sujeto de cabello negro, enojado aún, nos siguió hasta la sala, donde los tres grupos de novatos nos reunimos en la sala, donde ya se encontraban también todos los aspirantes a chunin, no me gusto para nada las miradas que los demás nos dirigían, y mucho menos la tensión que se sentía, realmente comenzaba a fastidiarme aquello, pero antes de que mi mente desesperada pudiera llegar a hacer algo, pero repentinamente, un chico de lentes y cabellos grises hizo su aparición, comentándonos que nos tranquilizáramos un poco, eso me pareció un gran gesto de su parte, después nos ofreció información sobre las personas que quisiéramos, y eso, eso en verdad no me agrado nada, no hay una sola persona que haga algo sin tener algún tipo de intención con ello, debo tener una buena mirada hacia él, ffffffffffff, bueno, eso ahora no importa, si no lo que nos sucede en estos momentos, un sujeto apareció en la sala, acompañado por varios chunin, dijo llamarse Ibiki Morino, y comenzó con una aburrida conferencia sobre las reglas de esta prueba, que resultó ser un examen, y al ver la cara de todos los presentes, creo que no les ha agradado la idea, pero para mí, esto es pan comido, Minato-sensei me hizo estudiar como demente cuando no me encontraba entrenando, esto es genial, pobres tontos, sufrirán un poco…..

----------

-Ino miraba a su alrededor, era fácil darse cuenta de que este examen tenia la finalidad de que todos consiguieran las respuestas sin ser sorprendidos en el acto, pero no estaba segura de cómo proceder a ello- _Definitivamente, no puedo contestar a ninguna de ellas, y estoy segura que Shika y Chouji están en las mismas condiciones que yo-_Mordió su labio-_¿Cómo estará haciéndolo Hinata?, ella tiene su Byakugan, eso le permitirá encontrar las respuestas, pero, ella es muy tímida, no creo que se atreva a ello-_Buscó a la peliazul con la mirada, y al encontrarla, sonrió enormemente-_Naruto-kun está con ella, no pudo haberle ido mejor-_Un recuerdo surcó su cabeza, y ensanchó si sonrisa- _Él dijo que nos ayudaría en lo que fuera, y no conozco a otra persona que sea más inteligente que él-_Juntó ambas manos en un sello, que había sido enseñando a ella por los señores a los que llamaba padres-_Shintenshin no jutsu-_Su cuerpo cayó sobre el escritorio que ocupaba, siendo observada por sus compañeros de equipo-.

-_Ino ha utilizado su técnica, estoy seguro que nadie se resistirá a ella, solo espero que encuentre a la persona indicada, sino, su chacra se debilitará en vano-_Sonrió perezosamente y volvió a recargarse en su escritorio-_._

_-Esto es demasiado fácil-_Comenzó a reír-_Si las demás partes del examen chunin son así, las pasaré fácilmente-_Una risa le hizo girar los ojos con fastidio-_¿Ahora qué quieres?-_Preguntó, tratando de que el estúpido zorro dejara de reír-.

**-Gaki, me preguntó, ¿cómo harías para que alguien que entrará en tu mente, no se diera cuenta de que estoy aquí?-**Preguntó, causando confusión en la cabeza del rubio-.

_-¿Qué quieres…?-U_n dolor de cabeza lo invadió, el cual, se incrementó al estrellar todo su rostro contra el escritorio al dejar de ser dueño de cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo-.

-Levantó la cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente el golpe que su hermano llevo al posesionar su cuerpo, llevó una mano hasta el lugar donde el dolor era mayor-_Bien, luego le pediré disculpas por esto, ahora tengo que comenzar a memorizar las respuestas-_Cuando iba a comenzar con esa acción, una voz dentro de "su" mente, comenzó a retumbar-.

_**-Eso no fue gracioso Ino-chan, mi cabeza dolerá por todo el día**_-La chillona voz del rubio quejándose la hizo detenerse, nunca había sucedido aquello, siempre que entraba en una mente, la persona no podía interactuar con ella-.

-_¿Ni-chan?-_Preguntó confundida-.

_**-Sí, soy yo, date prisa si vas a copiar algo, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar si permaneces mucho tiempo**_-Él tenía razón con eso, pero no por la razón que dijo, estaba manteniendo un fuerte escudo mental, tratando de que alguna palabra estúpida proveniente de la boca del bijou, fuera escuchada por su hermana, y no estaba seguro de poder mantenerlo por más tiempo-_**.**_

_-Esta bien Ni-chan…oye, ¿por qué puedes hablar conmigo?, nunca nadie lo ha hecho-_Preguntó, al mismo instante que tomaba nuevamente el examen y comenzaba a revisarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de cierta ojiperla, que había visto desde el momento e que la cabeza del rubio chocó con el escritorio-.

-_**No lo sé-**_Espero un momento hasta que estuvo seguro que Ino había memorizado los resultados- _**Creo que ya debes irte, aún debes pasar los resultados a Shikamaru y a Chouji, bueno, especialmente al primero ¿no?-**_La cara del rubio enrojeció, mostrando la pena de la chica, hacia unos meses, le había contado secretamente a su hermano que comenzaba a gustarle el chico, y desde ese momento, Naruto la molestaba de vez en cuando con aquello, y estaba levemente segura, que hasta se había atrevido a insinuarle algo al pelinegro-.

-_Como digas hermano, pero, no me iré sin antes, hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace algún tiempo_-El rubio no comprendió lo que quería decir, pero al escuchar lo que su hermana comenzó a decir y hacer, se sintió desfallecer, y al mismo tiempo, un poco de coraje por su atrevimiento-Ne, Hinata-Comenzó la rubia, haciendo que la ojiperla, quien había mantenido un ojo sobre el chico, se ruborizará levemente, creyendo haber sido descubierta-.

-¿Q…qué sucede?-Cuestionó, tratando de sonar lo más normal que pudiera, pero el rubio la hizo atemorizarse más, al acercarse a ella, sin primero fijarse si eran vistos por algún chunin, o el mismo proctor, y tomó su barbilla con su dedo índice, acercándola a él-.

-El día de hoy…-Murmuró, acercándose más a ella- Te ves muy linda- Eliminó la distancia entre ellos posando sus labios en la mejilla de la chica, al mismo instante, en que la rubia deshacía la técnica, dejando a un sorprendido rubio, mirando la cara avergonzada de la ojiperla-_Esto es divertido-_Comentó desde su asiento del principio, viendo como los dos se habían quedado paralizados por la sorpresa_-._.

-El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, les hizo separándose, con la cara llena de color carmín, ambos miraron hacia el frente, donde el encargado del primer examen les miraba con suma seriedad- Creo que este no es el lugar para que estén compartiendo gérmenes-Los dos asintieron apenados, tratando de no ver el rostro del otro-.

-Ino sonrió aún más al ver la vergüenza que surcaba el rostro de ambos-_Creo que debo dejar de disfrutar esto, Chouji y Shikamaru aun no tienen sus respuestas-._

_--------------------_

-No podía controlar el impulso de tocar inconscientemente su mejilla, al final de la primera prueba, que para alegría de ella, los nueve novatos pasaron sin problemas, Naruto se acercó a donde se encontraba, y algo avergonzado le pidió disculpas de sus actos, dijo que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero eso no quitaba , que ella había recibido un beso, y de la persona de la cual se encontraba enamorada desde hacia algunos años-Hinata- La voz de uno de sus compañeros la sacó de su trance- Sabemos que por fin Naruto hizo lo que tanto querías, pero este no es momento de pensar en ello, alguien se acerca- La ojiperla asintió, tratando de que su sonrojo desapareciera, ahora se encontraban en medio de un lugar llamado, el bosque de la muerta, o el campo de entrenamiento número 44, como quisieran llamarle, la segunda prueba había comenzado hacia apenas media hora, a cargo de una kunoichi llamada Anko Mitarashi-.

-Go-gomen, Kiba-kun- El mencionado se rió levemente-.

-No es momento de pedir disculpas, Hinata-Habló el tercer miembro- Ya han llegado-.

------------------------

-Desde que comenzaron esta parte del examen, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse sumamente pesado, además, de que la risa estridente del zorro, resinaba por toda su cabeza, sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, el mismo kitsune se había burlado de él, diciéndole que la fusión de la sexta cola comenzaría en cualquier momento, no sabía que es lo que debía de hacer, este era el peor momento para aquello, si algo le pasaba, que de eso estaba seguro, sus compañeros tendrían que cargar con él, además, de que los expondría a mas peligros de los que necesitaban-_Maldito zorro-_Se quejó, aumentando el nivel de aquella risa, se maldijo internamente él mismo, apenas habían avanzado menos de un kilómetro, y su cuerpo ya no podía más, estaba conciente, de que esta vez, necesitaba poner de su propio poder, para mantenerse despierto, aunque el proceso fuera más doloroso de esta manera, necesitaba mantenerse despierto, por la seguridad de su equipo, concentró un poco de chacra alrededor de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente, una ola de mareo lo inundó, detuvo su paso que desde hacia unos minutos había disminuido, y se dejo caer al suelo, comenzando a vomitar-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-La voz de Sakura, le hizo tratar de detener el proceso que su estómago llevaba, pero en ves de parar, este aumentó, ocasionando que esta vez, el pelinegro se acercará hasta dodne ya la pelirosa había llegado-¿Estas bies?-Preguntó, viendo como el rubio volvía a vomitar-.

-¿Qué tienes ahora dobe?-Preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, en medio de su martirio, el rubio sonrió, desde lo sucedido en el país de la ola, la hostilidad en las palabras de ambos había desaparecido, sin saber como, se convirtieron en amigos, y al darse cuenta de la preocupación en el Uchiha, se obligó a detener lo que estaba haciendo, con poca energía, se puso de pie, limpiando su boca con un pañuelo que Sakura le proporcionó, dirigió la mirada hacia ambos, aumentando la preocupación en ambos, el rubio, había perdido su dolor bronceado en la piel, destacando ahora, un amarillo, casi blanco en ella-¿Puedes seguir?-.

violentamente, trato de componer su figura- Claro que si Sasuke, seguramente, algo que comí me ha hecho daño-Ninguno creyó eso, no habían probado bocado en todo el día, por estar temprano en la academia-.

-Entonces, sigamos con nuestro camino-El pelinegro intentó actuar como si no pasará nada, pero sabía que su amigo se sentía mal, antes de que pudiera pensar nuevamente sobre ello, una extraña explosión invadió al trío, haciéndolos volar en diferentes direcciones, él cayó varios metros de dodne se encontraba y se levantó rápidamente, tratando de encontrar a sus dos compañeros, minutos después, la pelirosa llegó hasta ese lugar, sobando su cabeza, que seguramente, había estrellado contra el suelo-¿Estas bien, Sakura?-Cuestionó, viendo que un poco de sangre brotaba de su frente-.

-S-si Sasuke-kun, sólo me golpee al caer-Dentro de su cabeza, su inner estaba brincando de felicidad-_**Shannaro, Sasuke-kun se ha preocupado pro nosotras-**_Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba- Sasuke-kun, ¿donde esta Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, el rubio no se veía por ningún lugar-.

-No lo sé Sakura, pero por la manera en la que se encontraba, no estoy seguro que se encuentre bien, debemos ir a buscarle- Cuando estaban por saltar para comenzar a buscarle, el sonido de un arbusto los alertó, Sasuke sacó un kunai y apuntó hacia ese lugar, su mano se relajó al ver a una cabellera rubia asomando por ahí-Vaya, por fin apareces- Su ceja se elevó levemente, algo andaba mal con esto-.

-Si, jeje…-Había puesto una mano tras la nuca y comenzó a rascarse un poco- Caí un poco lejos-Su cara tenía el tono normal de piel que siempre portaba, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se preocupará más, lanzó el kunai que aún portaba en su mano contra el rubio, el cual esquivó rápidamente-Hey, ¿qué te sucede?-Preguntó enojado-.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?, él se encontraba bastante mal hace unos minutos, no es posible que de la nada se recuperará-Sakura le miró, él tenía razón, eso era extraño, la risa del rubio los alertó-.

-jmjmjm, al parecer no eres tan malo, Sasuke-kun- La silueta del rubio se rodeo de humo, dejando ver el cuerpo de un hombre- Esto se pondrá divertido-.

----------------

-Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre y saliva, esa enorme serpiente había dejado su marca sobre él, y seguía molestando aún después de haberla hecho explotar, caminaba pesadamente, necesitaba encontrar a su compañeros, estaba seguro que algo pasaba, algo lo suficientemente importante como para haber sido tragado por ese animal, se detuvo un poco, comenzando a respirar rápidamente, la fusión había comenzado, y tenía muy pocas fuerzas para permanecer despierto, pero no podía permitir que les pasará algo a ellos, había aprendido de Haku, que debía proteger a sus seres queridos, y al mismo tiempo, descubrió que ahora no solo su hermana era importante para él, si no que los amigos que había hecho, también lo eran, y por ninguna manera, los dejaría a merced de eso, que estaba seguro, iba tras ellos, con gran determinación, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando se detuvo a descansar un poco, y comenzó a saltar con gran velocidad por los árboles, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible con ellos-.

------------------------

-El trayecto dentro del bosque de la muerte era demasiado extenso, y al paso que iban, estaba segura que no avanzarían mucho, miró por enésima vez a Chouji, iba demasiado deprimido por la falta de comida, y eso no les ayudaba en nada, centro su atención al frente, siguiendo con el paso lento que llevaban desde el comienzo y dirigió su voz hacia el domador de sombras-¿Sabes Shika?, si seguimos con este paso, no estoy segura que encontremos pronto otros equipos, y si eso sucede, nuestras posibilidades de avanzar serán muy pocas-.

-Tsk, ya lo se Ino, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que equipos fuertes nos encuentren, sería demasiado problemático el pelear con ellos-El de cabellos rojizos asintió, provocando una mueca en la cara de la rubia-.

-Vamos chicos, por lo menos avancemos un poco más rápido-Un ruido cercano a ellos los alertó, el trío se escondió rápidamente detrás de los arbustos, buscando con la mirada al causante del ruido, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al reconocerlo, su hermano se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellos, su respiración era agitada, y sus manos colgaban al lado de su cuerpo, toda su ropa se encontraba manchada de sangre y algo viscoso, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y acercarse a él, este abrió los ojos, y con brincos rápidos y precisos comenzó a alejarse del lugar, fue en este momento, que los tres se pusieron de pie, viendo en esa misma dirección-Naruto-kun-Murmuró-.

-Vaya, parece ser que ya han encontrado a un equipo-Comentó, sacando una bolsa de patatas de su porta shurikens-Espero que no les suceda algo malo-La rubia le miró algo exasperada, mientras se acercaba a él-.

-Chouji, es claro que algo ya le sucedió, no puede caminar bien, y tiene sangren la ropa, entiendes, SANGRE-Miró nuevamente en esa dirección mientras Chouji trataba de alejarse de ella, para evitar algún tipo de golpe- Debemos ir a ayudarle, algo debe haber pasado, ni Sasuke o Sakura estaban con él-La preocupación se dejaba sentir con cada palabra que pronunciaba, ocasionando cierto malestar en el pelinegro-.

-Ino-Llamó este, obteniendo la atención de la rubia- Ellos son nuestros enemigos ahora, no podemos ayudarles, es mejor mantenernos apartados de su pelea-la cara de preocupación que poseía la rubia se transformó rápidamente en una de decepción, haciendo que el chico se sintiera peor-.

-Vaya Shikamaru, pensé que no actuabas de manera egoísta, si fuéramos nosotros los que nos encontráramos en esa situación, ten por seguro que Naruto no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a ayudarnos, la prueba de ello, es que pudo sentirme cuando entre en su mente, y me facilitó las respuestas-La cara del Nara se tornó seria-.

-Chouji miraba a ambos sin saber exactamente que hacer, sabía que su amigo sentía algo por la rubia, y sabía también, lo que ella había causado al chico al decir aquello-Claro, él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte, por algo es tu novio-La cara llena de sorpresa de sus dos compañeros no se hizo esperar, y mucho menos la bofetada propinada por la chica a su amigo, este levanto la cara molesto, le bastaba con escucharle hablar maravillas del rubio, y ahora sentía que eso era suficiente, no permitiría que lo golpeará por defenderlo, pero cualquier intento de protesta se vio frustrado al ver gruesas lágrimas caer de los azules ojos de ella-.

-Eso no es verdad, Naruto-kun no es mi novio, y si en verdad es eso lo que piensas, si es la razón del por que crees que se preocupa por mi, no eres el genio, ni la persona que creí que eras, idiota- Con estas palabras, se alejó de ambos chicos, dejándolos algo sorprendidos por sus acciones-.

-Sintió como alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro, fue hasta ese momento, que salió del shock en el cual se había sumergido-Hey Shika, ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos dejarla ir sola, algo puede pasarle-El de cabello de piña asintió-.

-Vayamos a ayudarle, a proteger lo que tanto aprecia-Murmuró, tratando de que su decepción y dolor no fueran notados por su amigo-.

-Shika-Murmuró, al verlo comenzar a seguir a la rubia- Espero que esto se resuelva pronto, no me gustará estar en un equipo donde haya tensión-.

-----------------

-El trayecto hacia la torre les apreció demasiado largo, especialmente cuando corres encontrándote lleno de terror, ellos habían sido los primeros en llegar, seguidos por el equipo de la arena, a quienes por cierto, trataban de mantener diez metros lejos de ellos, lo que habían visto no era fácil de olvidar, especialmente cuando los causantes de dicho trauma, se encuentran en la misma habitación que ellos-Creo que lo más conveniente en estos momentos es el ir a buscar algo de comer, y después dodne podamos dormir- La seria y monótona voz de Shino, los distrajo de su guardia discreta sobre el otro equipo-.

-Shino tiene razón, vayamos a buscar algo para comer, después ya veremos que hacer en el tiempo que aún tenemos libre-Metió a su pero dentro del gran abrigo que portaba, y asintió a sus dos compañeros, quienes junto a él, comenzaron a salir de aquella habitación, al estar lo necesariamente lejos de ellos, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio-Vaya cosa que nos ha tocado, hubiera preferido quedarme en el bosque por algunos días más- La Hyuga asintió, mientras veía en la dirección de donde el bosque se encontraba-.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- Ambos giraron a verle- ¿Creen que los demás novatos se encuentren bien?-Preguntó sin quitar la vista del lugar donde la tenía-.

-Ja, no te preocupes por ello, con al suerte que tiene los demás, estoy seguro que el día de mañana o tal vez pasado, ya estarna dándonos algo de lata, no te preocupes-Golpeo levemente su espalda- Ahora, vamos a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre-El chico de los insectos asintió, comenzando a caminar, seguido del Inuzuka-.

-Espero que este bien, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun-Pidió, siguiendo a sus compañeros-.

-----------------

-Había llegado justo a tiempo a donde sus compañeros estaban, salvo a sasuke de un peligroso ataque proporcionado por ese extraño sujeto, después golpeo al pelinegro, cuando este trato de entregar el pergamino, a cambio de su huida, ahora, se encontraba cara a cara con el sujeto de la hierba, quien sonreía paseando su enorme lengua por toda su boca-¿Quién demonios se supone que eres tú?-Preguntó, tratando de que su cuerpo no colapsará por el dolor que comenzaba a experimentar-_Maldito zorro, hay ocasiones en las cuales, quisiera que no existieras-._

_-_Kukuku, otra presa ha llegado-Comentó enfadando al rubio- Creo que me divertiré antes de obtener lo que quiero- Se lanzó contra el de ojos azules, con un kunai en la mano, rápidamente el chico sacó su katana, deteniendo el ataque, y lanzando el arma lejos de ellos-Oh, parece ser que esa cosa no es solamente de adorno-Comentó riendo como psicópata, con unos cuantos sellos de mano, abrió su boca, mostrando una katana saliendo de su garganta, sin mediar palabra, atacó al chico nuevamente, quien logró detener, cada uno de los ataques recibidos, cansado de los ataques recibidos, dio un saltó, alejándose lo más que pudo del chico, cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el rubio comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente, causando que una sonrisa se formará en sus labios, guardo la espada de su boca, y con unos movimientos rápidos, lanzó un ataque contra su oponente-** Doton: yahumuki (Elemente tierra: tormenta de rocas)-**Una gran cantidad de proyectiles se estamparon contra el rubio, lanzándolo lejos de donde los otros dos se encontraban-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Gritó Sakura, tratando de acercarse a él, pero movimiento realizado por el sujeto se lo impidió, con un solo golpe, la lanzó contra un árbol, impidiéndole el moverse, con horror, vio como el tipo se acercaba con una sonrisa a un petrificado sasuke-Sasuke…kun-Murmuró-.

-Parece ser, que ahora nadie me impedirá el obtener lo que buscó- Con destreza, corrió hacia el pelinegro, causando que este cerrará los ojos tratando de impedir el golpe, pero algo lo impidió, el rubio, se colocó frente a Sasuke, visiblemente inestable, apenas podía permanecer de pie, pero lo que sorprendió al de cabellos largos, fueros sus ojos, los que antes eran de un hermosos color azul, ahora mostraban un rojo sangre, causando un pequeños escalofrío en el hombre-_¿Este chico es…?-_El rubio le miraba con furia, haciendole sonreír-_Si, este chico tiene al kyubi-._

-¿De que te ríes idiota?, aléjate de Sasuke ahora mismo-Dijo jadeando, no podía soportar por más tiempo el dolor provocado por aquella fusión, pero tampoco permitiría que sus amigos fueran atacados, sus ojos se ampliaron al sentir como su cuerpo era elevado por causa de la lengua del hombre frente a él-¡Bájame!-Exigió, comenzando a forcejear, pero el pelinegro no se inmutó, concentró algo de chacra en su mano derecha, y sin previo aviso, la estampó en el estómago del rubio, donde él sabía, se encontraba el sello que lo convertía en un Jinchuuriki-_Kuso, no puedo, moverme-_Sintió como su cuerpo era arrojado contra algunas rocas, al mismo tiempo que el dolor aumentaba dentro de él-.

-Jujujuju, ahora, es la hora de obtener mi premio, Sasuke-kun-.

---------------------

-Sus compañeros la seguían de cerca, pero no se detuvo a esperarlos, no necesitaba de ellos para ayudar a su querido hermano, aumento su velocidad, y antes de que pudiera saltar nuevamente, detuvo su marcha, a unos quince metros delante de ella, podía observar cuidadosamente la dura batalla que estaba sosteniendo en pelinegro, compañero de su hermano, contra un sujeto de cabellos negros, con desesperación, busco a los dos miembros restantes del equipo siete, visualizó a Sakura desmayada contra un árbol, mordió, su labio, no podía localizar al rubio por ninguna parte-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó en voz alta-.

-No se ve por ninguna parte-Contesto el de huesos anchos aterrizando junto a ella, con aprehensión, observó la batalla, dándose cuenta de que el Uchiha tenía una gran desventaja contra ese sujeto-Esto no me agrada, será mejor irnos de este lugar, si Sasuke no pudo contra él, nosotros tampoco lo haremos- Aunque no lo dijo, ella sabía que Chouji tenía razón, pero, no por lo del Uchiha, si su hermano no había podido contra él, ninguno podría-.

-Tsk, esto es problemático, Ino, si deseas ir a ayudarles, vayamos de una vez, no debemos permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar, seremos descubiertos-La rubia asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos se centraban contra una gran piedra a unos poco metros de la batalla, mordió con mayor fuerza su labio al darse cuenta que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en ese lugar, completamente lastimado, sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a acercarse hasta ahí, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sucedía en aquella batalla-.

-Cuando la rubia estaba por llegar a donde el rubio se encontraba, la batalla tomó un rumbo completamente diferente, sin previo aviso, el cuello del sujeto contra quien luchaba Sasuke, se alargó de manera sorprendente, tratando de alcanzar el cuello del Uchiha-Cuidado Sasuke-Gritó el de cabellos de piña, alertando a todos los que se encontraban conscientes, cerró los ojos ante la escena que estaba por desarrollarse frente a él, y un grito de dolor se escuchó, antes de que decidiera acercarse a donde el Uchiha se encontraba, pero al abrir los ojos para ir a ayudarle, sus sorpresa aumentó, la persona que había sido mordida era ni más ni menos que el rubio que él creía inconsciente, la espada de este, atravesaba completamente el cuello del tipo que parecía serpiente, giro su rostro hacia donde la enorme piedra, donde hasta hace unos minutos reposaba el rubio, y asintió mentalmente, el lugar estaba sólo, el rubio era precisamente quien se encontraba frente a ese tipo- Ino-Murmuró, la rubia miraba con suma sorpresa la escena, sus piernas temblaban visiblemente, haciendole sentir impotente al verla en aquel estado-.

-Maldito enano- Logró murmurar el sannin, sintiendo como el dolor en su cuello aumentaba, impidiendo el paso de aire por ese lugar, con una patada, lanzó al chico contra el suelo, el cual llevó consigo a un estupefacto Sasuke, llevó su manos hacia la espada y con fuerza la sacó de ese lugar, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre cayera de la herida-Mocoso, has frustrado mi plan- Una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro, provocando un poco de miedo en los que la observaron-Pero, creo que no ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo-Sin decir algo más, miró divertido al equipo diez- Cuando despierte, díganle que pronto tendrá noticias mías, díganle que pronto, tendrá el honor, de estar junto a Orochimaru-Y se desvaneció en la tierra, dejando shockeados a los presentes-.

-Su cuerpo permanecía sin movimiento, segundos después, tomó nota de su alrededor, y su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo-¡CHOUJI, INO!¡ no se queden ahí, ayúdenme a llevarlos a un lugar, necesitamos atenderlos-No necesito de más, con esas palabras, pareció sacar sus amigos del trance, se apresuró hacia el pelinegro que aun permanecía medio consciente-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el pelinegro había entrado en el mundote la inconsciencia, dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio y miró levemente al cielo-Esto apesta-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, y que la pequeña escena de lucha haya sido clara, les recuerdo, no soy buena escribiendo eso, y comienzo a preguntarme el pro que sigo escribiendo, si no soy buena tampoco escribiendo lemon, pero en fin, agradecería que comentaran sobre mis intentos de narraciones, eso me levantan mucho el autoestima, que créanme, lo tengo sumamente bajo, bien, los dejo, no quiero que se fastidien de leerme, ja ne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tsuki no tamashi**

**Capitulo 14**

-El equipo diez, había llevado a los inconscientes integrantes del equipo siete hasta las raíces de un gran árbol en medio del enorme bosque de la muerte, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos equipos permanecieran, por lo menos, hasta que los tres dormidos pudieran moverse, la mañana había llegado lentamente, haciendo despertar a Sakura y Sasuke, siendo Sakura la que más resentía el ataque del tipo de las serpientes-Entonces, eso pasó- Mordió su labio, dirigiendo una mirada a sus dos compañeros de equipo, mientras negaba con la cabeza-No pude ayudarles en nada, Naruto-kun tuvo que llegar a ayudarnos-.

-Sakura, yo tampoco pude hacer nada, así que deja de lamentarte-El pelinegro se puso de pie, y miró a los dos chicos del otro equipo-Iré a buscar algo de comer, ustedes pueden irse, no es necesario que se queden para ayudarnos, Sakura y yo cuidaremos de Naruto-Los miembros masculinos del equipo diez miraron a Ino, quien se veía molesta por el comentario del Uchiha-.

-No es necesario que nos digas lo que debemos de hacer, nos quedaremos, o por lo menos yo, hasta que Naruto se ponga de pie y pueda seguir con el examen-Un "hmp" por parte del pelinegro hizo soltar una maldición a la chica, sentándose junto a Shikamaru, mirando al Uchiha amenazadoramente-Maldito creído, no se como alguna vez me fije en él, seguramente fue por que era una niña tonta-Suspiró con decepción sin darse cuenta que el perezoso, quien se suponía estaba tomando una siesta, la miraba, escuchando lo que decía, ella se acercó al rubio, y tocó dulcemente su frente-Vamos pequeño tonto, despierta de una vez, me dijiste que demostrarías toda tu fuerza en este examen, y lo único que has hecho es quedarte dormido, de esa manera no cumplirás la promesa que me hiciste, y mucho menos me estas dando un buen ejemplo-Tocó la frente del rubio, alarmándose al instante, su temperatura se había elevado considerablemente- Diablos- Murmuró, comenzando a quitarle el chaleco naranja que portaba, tratando de bajarle un poco la fiebre, tomó un pañuelo y lo roció con un poco de agua, colocándolo en la frente del chico-Naruto-kun-Murmuró, el chico comenzó a convulsionar, alarmándola más-¡Naruto!-Grito con pánico, atrayendo la atención de los demás, acercándose a ella, ayudándole a detener los bruscos movimientos del rubio, lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que no había podido ayudar a su hermano-Ese, ese sello, ese sello le esta haciendo algo malo a Naruto-Murmuró, siendo escuchada solamente por el de coleta-.

-Miren nada más, parece ser que tenemos a más de un equipo en este lugar-Comento alguien detrás de ellos, rápidamente tomaron un kunai en la mano para protegerse de lo que sea que esos nuevos sujetos tenian pensado hacer-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-Preguntó el mismo sujeto-Orochimaru-sama quiere darle un pequeño saludo-Al escuchar el nombre del sannin, la rubia los miro con algo de enfado y determinación en su voz-.

-¿Qué le ha hecho ese sujeto a Naruto?, ¿qué es ese extraño sello en su cuello?-Preguntó señalando al rubio, tomando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para que su voz no sonará preocupada-.

-¿Sello?-Preguntó el tipo de cabellos negros, quien giro a ver a sus dos camaradas-Kin, Dozu, parece ser que Orochimaru-sama cambió de planes, al parecer, el nuevo objetivo, es ese chico-.

-------------------

-La oscuridad rodeaba casi en su totalidad el lugar donde se encontraba, el piso, como ya estaba acostumbrado, se encontraba totalmente mojado, el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y ahora también a su retaguardia, ya que las fuerzas habían comenzado a abandonarle, por ese motivo, tuvo que dejarse caer sentado en ese lugar, la luz de color azul que le rodeaba, que por cierto cada vez se hacía más pequeña, le permitía observar detenidamente los brillantes ojos de color rojo del que debía custodiar, y al mismo tiempo, los afilados colmillos que dejaba mostrar por su enorme sonrisa, bañada en luz rojiza, de color sangre, ambas luces competían entre si, siendo la rojiza quien llevaba hasta el momento la ganancia del terreno, opacando considerablemente el tono azulino proveniente del chico, quien a estas alturas, luchaba consigo mismo por mantenerse despierto y seguir luchando contra ese demonio-**La sexta fusión esta por terminar, ¿por qué no dejas de luchar tan miserablemente?, sabes que esta vez, seré yo el que el que vencerá en esta estúpida lucha que mi verdugo planeo-**Comenzó a reír causando ecos grotescos por el solitario lugar, mientras el chico trataba de mantenerse cuerdo sobre la situación, el zorro miró sonriente su alrededor, aumentando el tono de su burla, obteniendo esta vez toda la atención del rubio sentado a varios metros frente a él-**Y parece ser, que el destino se encuentra de mi lado, ese sujeto, me ha enviado un poco de ayuda en esta pelea-**Con preocupación en su rostro, el rubio se dio cuenta de a que se refería el kitsune, la oscuridad que les rodeaba, comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente, reduciendo en gran cantidad la energía radiada del cuerpo del de doce, ayudando a la fuerza del kyubi ganar terreno dentro de ese lucha mental-**Esto acelera más rápido tu condena, deja de luchar, sabes que no hay más nada que hacer, tu espíritu se quebranta cada vez más, si dejas de luchar ahora, será menos doloroso el proceso, tu destino se ha sellado, desde que ese tonto sujeto me encerró dentro de ti-.**

**-**Con suma pesadez y cansancio, plantó su mirada recia y segura sobre el sujeto, se observaba a simple vista que su cuerpo estaba a punto del colapso, pero su decisión decía completamente lo contrario-_El destino no se encuentra escrito, y definitivamente no tomará control sobre mi vida, al igual que tú-_Hizo una pausa para regular su aliento-_Anteriormente te lo he dicho, y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias para que entiendas, mientras en el mundo, haya alguien especial para mi, no dejaré que ganes en esto, mi hermana necesita de mi-_Las risas volvieron a llenar el aire, mientras el rubio, luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos-.

-**Eso puedes decirlo las veces que quieras, pero ahora, son solamente palabras vacías, así, como tu voluntad, ya todo ha terminado, JAJAJAJAJAJA-**Como si fuera el anunció del Apocalipsis, la risa trajo consigo la oscuridad total del lugar, el cuerpo del chico perdió total conciencia desde aquel instante, permitiendo que, aquella negrura le envolviera casi con totalidad su cuerpo, que ahora yacía tendido completamente entre el agua que abundaba el lugar, mientras la risa del demonio, aumentaba de dentro de ese tenebroso lugar-**Creo que, agradeceré a ese sujeto, una vez este cuerpo comience a ser de utilidad para mi-.**

**--------------------------**

-Los sujetos del sonido eran verdaderamente fuertes en comparación con ellos, Sakura se encontraba totalmente golpeada, gracias a uno de ellos, mientras Chouji y Shikamaru, trataban de detener el avance de ellos hacia el inconsciente rubio, Ino había tomado la katana de su hermano, pero ciertamente no era de mucha utilidad, ya que ella no sabía absolutamente nada sobre kenjutsu, y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke se había marchado desde antes que ese equipo llegará a buscar algo de comer en ese inmenso bosque-¡Detente!-Grito, al darse cuenta que su amiga de cabellos rosas, se encontraba apresada de estos mismo por la culpa de la chica del sonido, quien veía burlona a ambas-.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso te molesta que le diga algunas verdades a tu amiguita?, si sigue dependiendo de su suave y bien cuidado cabello, esta desperdiciando completamente la oportunidad de ser una buena kunoichi-La rubia mordió fuertemente su labio, ella misma portaba una larga melena, y no por ello, significaba que desperdiciaba el tiempo tratando de ser más femenina o dejar de lado sus entrenamientos, demonios, esa misma tipa tenia largísimo el cabello, pero, lo que sorprendió a ambas, fue la caída repentina de la de cabellos negros, a causa, de un repentino corte de cabellos rosados, la de ojos verdes se puso de pie, mirando asesinamente a la otra chica-.

-¿Ahora quien depende de su cabello?-Lanzó un kunai contra Kin, haciendo que esta esquivará el ataque, se preparaba para vengar su cabello, pero el sonido de algo golpeando fuertemente un árbol, las hizo voltear, para encontrar a Chouji estampado contra un árbol, mientras Shikamaru trataba de impedir que el sujeto llamado Saku escapará de su técnica de atadura de sombras, pero las cosas no pintaban a su favor, con algo de pavor, se dieron cuenta de que el responsable del golpe de Chouji, se acercaba ahora mismo hacia donde el rubio descansaba, la rubia se apresuró a su encuentro, tratando de impedirle el seguir avanzando, al igual que Sakura, pero la chica con la que peleaban, no pensaba los mismo que ellas, colocándose de tal manera de impedirles dar un paso siquiera-.

-Su pelea es conmigo chiquillas, no pueden abandonar un combate-Su sonrisa de superioridad terminó con el poco autocontrol de la de ojos azules-.

-Quítate del camino de una buena vez-Tomó el arma de su hermano con ambas manos y apuntó hacia ella-O conocerás el filo de la katana-Su voz era amenazante, pero la de cabello negro se limitó a reír-.

-Ni siquiera sabes como tomar correctamente esa arma, ¿crees que me intimidas?, por favor, deja de actuar de esa manera, te ves patética-Con mucho coraje, la rubia tomó el arma como si tomará a un simple kunai, y de esa misma manera, lo lanzó contra la del sonido, quien volvió a esquivar el arma, dejando que la rubia corriera lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, no importándole en lo más mínimo en lugar donde la katana quedó-Regresa aquí-Se disponía a seguirla, pero un shuriken pasó rozando su mejilla, dirigiendo toda su atención a la otra kunoichi de la hoja-.

-Tu oponente soy yo, no debes abandonar un combate-Comentó, tomando una posición defensiva-.

-Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que trataba de ir más rápido, ese sujeto ya se encontraba prácticamente junto al rubio, y ella aún muy lejos de alcanzarle-¡Detente!, pelea conmigo-Pidió, al darse cuenta que le sería imposible el darle alcance-.

-El tipo no se detuvo, pero ni siquiera se molesto en darle la cara, y con sorna respondió-No lo creo-Se aproximo más al rubio, al mismo tiempo que la rubia comenzaba a correr nuevamente, pero, algo detuvo el avance de ambos, una fuerte cantidad de chacra salió despedida del cuerpo inconciente, lanzando algunos metros al tipo vendado, y atrayendo la atención de todos los que seguían luchando, Ino abrió los ojos al ver de pie frente a ellos, al ojiazul, pero su estupor duró poco, al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Dozu-Por fin ha despertado el bello durmiente, pero creo que es hora de que duermas definitivamente-En un solo movimiento, sangre bañó el suelo, haciendo que la conmoción de todos aumentará, Dozu bajó su vista hacia su estómago, donde una mano había perforado su estómago, siguió la dirección de donde esta provenía, y encontró al dueño, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando unos afilados colmillos, sus ojos rojos, y el cuerpo lleno de extrañas marcas de color negro-Pe…¿Cómo?-Logró preguntar, mientras se derrumbaba al suelo, al sentir el brusco movimiento del rubio al quitar su mano de su estómago-.

-**Jejejejejejeje, estúpido humano, has osado levantarme una mano, pagarás por tremenda osadía-**Su mano se llenó de una extraña bola de color rojo, la cual estampó en el mal herido shinobi frente a él, recibiendo un grito de dolor por parte de este, al mismo instante, que lo mandaba varios metros lejos de él, hasta chocar contra un árbol, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre, el rubio ignoró todas las miradas de terror y sorpresa que los demás le enviaron, se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, y posteriormente, dirigir toda su atención a sus manos y cuerpo, soltó una sonora carcajada, y tocó su estómago**-Esta vez has perdido gaki, tú endeble cuerpo me servirá para algo después de todo-**Dirigió su atención a los otros seis de pie, y sonrió maniáticamente, acercándose a ellos con paso lento, saboreando el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la mayoría-**Y bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?**-Preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo retroceder a los miembros del sonido, al ver esto, la sonrisa se borró de su cara, mostrando un semblante enojado-**Es lo que pensé, toda la raza de los humanos, son un conjunto de cobardes-**Levantó ambas manos, de donde salieron garras, haciendo palidecer a los demás, se disponía a lanzarse sobre ellos, cuando su moviendo se detuvo, con demasiada dificultad, bajó la cabeza, para encontrar a una sombra rodeando su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de quien se había atrevido a hacer un jutsu contra él, al ver al Nara sudando por mantener una posición extraña-**Insignificante cretino, ¿cómo te atreves?-**Preguntó, tratando de mover desesperadamente su cuerpo-**Cuando me liberé de esto, ten por seguro que serás el próximo en morir, tu pobre energía no se puede comparar con la mía, cuando tus reservas se agoten, conocerás el verdadero dolor-.**

-¡Basta!-La voz de la rubia, quién apenas había podido salir de su confusión, calló todo lo que el rubio quería decir, la miró con furia, y ella pudo darse cuenta del extraño color rojizo en sus ojos y de la forma de su iris, un pequeño escalofrió la rodeo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia él-Basta de una vez, me dijiste que le probarías a todos tu fuerza, pero creo que ahora estas exagerando, deja de comportarte de esta manera, me das miedo-Aceptó colocándose frente a él, y dejando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a rodear, viendo esta oportunidad, los dos restantes del equipo del sonido, tomaron a su camarada caído y se alejaron del lugar, el rubio miró con odio a la chica, ante esto-.

**-Estúpida mortal-**Gruñó, haciendo retroceder a la rubia, mientras Chouji y Sakura se acercaban al lugar, tratando de no alterar aún más al rubio-**Han colmado mi paciencia, les exijo que me dejen ir de una buena vez, la furia de un demonio no tiene limites, y peor aun cuando continúan alimentándola-**Su voz sonaba sumamente gutural, gruesa y rasposa, preocupando un poco más a los cuatro en el lugar-.

-Naruto, tranquilízate de una vez, si lo haces te dejaré en libertad-Pidió el pelinegro, al sentir como su fuerza se escapaba y perdía fuerza en el agarre-.

-**No confundas mi nombre mortal, un ser de mi categoría no debería ser insultado con un nombre de humano**-La sombra comenzaba a debilitarse, mientras el Nara se forzaba por continuar con su técnica, la rubia se colocó frente a él, con sus manos formando el sello del pájaro-.

-¡Ino!, detente, no puedes hacer esa técnica, no sabemos si serás capaz de lograrla en estos momentos-.

-Si Ino, Shika tiene razón, deja que él se encargue-Apoyó Chouji, pero la mirada decidida de ella calmó cualquier objeción-.

-Esta no es la actitud de Naruto, debo hacer algo para ayudarle-Hizo una pequeña pausa, concentrando su chacra en ese jutsu-Después de todo, eso es lo que debe hacer una hermana menor-Los ojos de sus tres amigos se abrieron al escuchar eso, pero no hubo momento de preguntar ya que la rubia se apresuró a realizar su técnica-**Shintenshin no jutsu**-Su cuerpo se desplomó, al mismo instante que el cuerpo del rubio se quedaba estático-.

-Mendokuse-Murmuró el Nara al ponerse de pie, se acercó al cuerpo de Ino, y lo levantó del suelo, dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba a unos pasos frente a él-¿Estas bien Ino?-No hubo respuesta, Sakura se acercó al cuerpo del rubio, pero antes de tocarlo, de su boca salió un grito desgarrador, al mismo tiempo que de la nariz de ambos rubios, sangre comenzaba a salir-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó asustada-.

-No tengo idea-Murmuró, apretando el cuerpo de la rubia contra él-.

---------------------

-Abrió los ojos con rapidez, esperando encontrarse frente a sus amigos, y comenzar a recibir cuestionamientos sobre lo último que dijo, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraba ahí, sino dentro de lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla, agua rodeaba sus pies, alcanzando sus tobillos, miró su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que por donde debía salir, pero no encontró nada, lentamente y con inseguridad, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, pasando por varios corredores y decidiendo por cual debía ir al encontrar varias desviaciones, cuando pensó en gritar al sentirse perdida, se encontró dentro de un corredor más grande que los anteriores, donde descansaba una jaula en el centro, con suma curiosidad, se acercó a ella, pero detuvo su caminar al ver como dos grandes ojos rojos se asomaban en el lugar, llevo una mano a su pecho, tratando de reprimir el grito de miedo que estaba a punto de soltar-¿Qui-quién está ahí?-Preguntó con dificultad-.

-La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, pero después de poco tiempo, el sujeto del otro lado habló-_**Me lastima saber que no reconoces a tu propio hermano, Ino-chan-**_Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hermano, bueno, un poco más rasposa, pero era la del rubio-.

-¿Qué…qué haces ahí, ni-chan?-Preguntó con preocupación, si su mente se encontraba atrapada dentro de ese lugar, significaba que el sello del sujeto llamado Orochimaru había hecho algo irreparable contra su hermano-.

-_**No lo sé, cuando desperté, me encontraba aquí, después, me di cuenta que mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sólo…por favor Ino-chan, ayúdame**_-El escuchar a su hermano pedir ayuda le partió el corazón, nunca antes lo había hecho, y si lo hacia ahora, significaba que algo muy malo le ocurría-_**Quita el sello que se encuentra en la reja, si haces eso, seré libre nuevamente-**_Miro el dichoso papel en cuestión, se debatía en que hacer, ya que siendo una kunoichi conocedora de mentes, sabía que era peligroso retirar un sello mental por si sola, pero…si su hermano se salvaría si hacia eso, no dudaría ni un segundo más, con decisión, comenzó a acercarse, hasta escuchar una risa proveniente de la jaula, una risa, que la paralizó de miedo, justo antes de tocar el papel-_**¿Qué esperas ahora humana tonta?, hazlo de una vez, para poder estar libre nuevamente-**_Ino miro temerosa hacia la bestia-.

-Tú no eres mi hermano-Declaró, sonando convencida-Dime de una vez donde se encuentra-Exigió, haciendo reír al zorro-.

**-Él esta aquí adentro conmigo, si quieres verlo de nuevo, quita ese estúpido sello de una vez-**La rubia mordió su labio, no sabía que era esa cosa, pero algo le decía que no debía confiar en ella-.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?, ¿cómo puedo saber que si quito el sello, mi hermano estará bien?-Un rugido fue su contestación, cerró los ojos al ver las garras de aquella bestia acercándose a ella, pero lo único que sintió, fue el choque de un cuerpo contra ella, y un fuerte quejido de dolor, al mismo tiempo, el sonido de algún líquido comenzaba a caer sobre el agua del suelo, llevo una mano a su nariz, y quitó algo de sangre que había comenzado a salir de ella, miró conmocionada delante de ella, y lágrimas gruesas salieron de sus ojos, un cuerpo sumamente maltratado, y sin fuerzas, se encontraba de pie frente a ella, sangrando profusamente de su cuerpo, la cabellera rubia le alertaba de quien se trataba, haciéndola llorar con gran sentimiento-Ni-chan-Murmuró al ver el rostro lleno de fatiga de Naruto, él le sonrió levemente, antes de dejarse hacer al suelo, se acercó a él, notando que su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente empapado, y lloró con más fuerza, sintió como la débil mano del rubio tocaba su mejilla y lo miró, notando una débil luz azulada rodeando el cuerpo de su hermano-.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ino-chan?-Le preguntó, haciendo sentir más inútil a la chica, quien solamente asintió-Me alegra, te dije que te protegería-Volvió a sonreír-.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto?-Preguntó, llorando por el estado del rubio-.

-**Eso no importa ahora, si retiras el sello, él se salvará, así que hazlo ahora-**Miró a su hermano y este tenía una mirada llena de enojo, no le preguntó nada, y se puso de pie, caminando decididamente hasta el comienzo de la jaula-**Si, así, date prisa-**Exigió-.

-¡No!, no lo hagas-Escuchó al rubio, pero no detuvo se caminar, estaba segura que eso ayudaría a su hermano-Te ordenó que te detengas de una vez, Ino, si no lo haces, te aseguró que no volveré a verte como mi hermana-Eso tampoco la detuvo, no le importaba si él no la veía como hermana, le importaba su salud, levantó la mano al estar frente a la jaula, y decidida la acercó al sello, dispuesta a retirarlo, pero, antes de hacerlo, una mano detuvo la suya, sorprendiéndola una vez más-.

---------------------

-El segundo día de los exámenes comenzaron, se encontraba preocupada, desde el día anterior, tenía la sensación de que algo malo sucedía, pero no sabía con exactitud el que era, sus compañeros de equipo habían notado que se encontraba inquieta, pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto, dejándola sola en la habitación que le habían proporcionado, mirando hacia el bosque por la pequeña ventana del lugar-Sólo espero que ambos se encuentren bien, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan-.

-----------------------

-Gracias a su incursión en el bosque, logró encontrar algo de comer, frutas y algunos pescados, al igual que agua suficiente para su equipo y el equipo diez, no soportaba que alguien le ayudará, pero tenía que reconocer, que si ellos no hubieran aparecido, todo hubiera ido mucho peor de lo que en verdad sucedió, así que tenía que agradecerles de alguna manera, siguió su camino hacia donde ambos equipos descansaban, esperaba encontrarlos de la misma manera en la que se encontraban cuando se marcho, pero lo que vio al llegar, lo descolocó totalmente, en medio del lugar, se encontraban Chouji y Sakura de pie, observando detenidamente algo frente a ellos, mientras Shikamaru sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de la rubia, sin saber que sucedía, corrió hacia donde ellos se encontraban, ganando la mirada asustada de todos ellos, pensó que algún enemigo los atacaba, pero al darse cuenta que el rubio era el que se encontraba frente a ellos, se detuvo y les dirigió una mirada inquisidora a cada uno de ellos-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó recuperando la compostura, los demás lo miraron, y luego al rubio, hasta que el Akimichi contestó-.

-Fuimos atacados por un grupo de ninjas de oto, peleamos contra ellos, pero cuando uno de ellos se acercaba hacia Naruto, él despertó y casi mata a ese sujeto, pero, parece que se salio de control, quiso atacarnos a nosotros también, Shika lo detuvo, pero estaba por soltarse hasta que Ino se metió en su mente para controlarlo, pero algo anda mal, el cuerpo de Naruto no se mueve, y hace unos momentos, gritó mientras que Ino comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, no sabemos que es lo que está pasando-Sasuke asintió, acercándose al rubio sin hacer mucho escándalo, dejó los alimentos y el agua en el suelo, y miró a Ino y a Shikamaru-.

-Esperemos un poco para ver que sucede, si no es así, iremos a buscar a algún chunin que se encuentre por aqui, seguramente en la torre habrá alguien-Los demás asintieron, aunque se pudo dar cuenta de que el pelinegro apretaba sus puños en señal de impotencia-.

----------------------

-No debes hacerlo Ino-La persona que detuvo su mano le dijo, ella giró para verle, la voz sonaba familiar para ella, y al encarar a esa persona, abrió más los ojos, se suponía que él ya no se encontraba en este mundo, y mucho menos podía estar en ese lugar-Hazle caso a tu hermano-Ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos del hombre-.

-Lo miró por un corto tiempo, y cuando salió de su estupor, habló-No entiendo el por que no me dejan hacerlo, esa cosa detrás de las rejas dice que esto ayudará a Naruto, por favor Minato-sensei, déjeme ayudarlo-El hombre negó con la cabeza tristemente-.

-Si quitas el sello, no estarás ayudándome, me estarías matando-La voz de su hermano sonó detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, él apenas podía seguir de pie, la miraba con algo de enfado, pero ella no comprendía el por que-.

-¿Có…cómo que te mataría?-Preguntó escandalizada, ambos rubios frente a ella se miraron dudosos, pero al final, el hombre se agachó hasta ella-.

-Te explicaré esto, pero…debemos alejarnos un poco de la jaula-Tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera, escuchando los gritos de protesta por parte de lo que se encontraba detrás de esas rejas, cuando por fin se detuvieron, Minato sentó al ojiazul en el mojado suelo, y miró tristemente a la rubia-Esa cosa detrás de las rejas, está conectada a un sello que Naruto tiene en el estómago, si ese sello es retirado, la mente y alma de Naruto se perderán en la oscuridad, cediendo el paso a la otra entidad, dejando libre el cuerpo de tu hermano, para que él pueda tomarlo-La rubia abrió sus ojos ante la declaración-.

-Pe-pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tiene esa cosa?, ¿qué es eso?-Ante aquella pregunta, el menor bajó la cabeza, mientras el rubio mayor se debatía entre la forma de explicarle la razón-.

-Antes de explicártelo, déjame decirte una cosa que desconoces sobre mí-La rubia asintió, mientras más se diera prisa, más rápido sabría que era esa cosa-Tú solamente me conoces como Minato, pero…yo soy la esencia del que anteriormente era conocido como el yondaime hokage-La rubia abrió la boca, pero fue tal su sorpresa, que ninguna palabra salio de ella-Y sabiendo esto, entenderás mejor lo que pasó-El hombre hizo una pausa y miró al rubio, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha-Hace doce años, el día en el que ustedes nacieron-Comenzó, llamando la atención de la rubia-Fue le mismo día en el que el Kyubi no kitsune atacó la villa, todos los jóvenes de su edad, creen que lo maté, pero la verdad, no fue esa-Mordió su labio al ver que su hijo se encogía más en su lugar, y apartó la mirada de él, ambos sabían que era necesario que ella supiera-.

-¿No…pudiste matarlo?-Preguntó, esto se volvía más confuso-.

-Negó-Los bijuu no son fáciles de vencer, tuve que hacer algo, de lo cual, hasta el momento sigo arrepintiéndome, quizás esa sea la razón del porque Shinigami-sama me ha dejado permanecer en su mundo-Hizo otra pausa, y se preparó para la verdad-Ese día, me dí cuenta de que solamente, podía utilizar una técnica para salvar a Konoha, utilizar una técnica que me quitaría la vida-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero se obligó a continuar-Tomé a un niño recién nacido, esa era la manera de poder realizar la técnica, buscar un recipiente humano, que no hubiera desarrollado sus redes de chacra, para poder sellar al zorro dentro de él, el jutsu se llevó a cabo, y en el proceso, mi alma quedó sellada dentro del mismo cuerpo del niño, y con ayuda del dios de la muerte, pude ayudarle a él y a su hermana durante algunos años, hasta que la bondad del dios se terminó, y tuve que regresar a la prisión que yo mismo cree-La rubia se derrumbó, mirando fijamente el ovillo en el que se había convertido el cuerpo de su hermano, su mente se encontraba totalmente turbada, analizando cada una de las palabras que el hombre había dicho-.

-Al ver que su hija no decía ninguna palabra, se acercó al muchacho, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este, haciendole levantar la cabeza-Es hora de hacer algo, contra lo que esta ocurriendo ahora –El rubio asintió, y se puso de pie, sin tener el valor de ver a la estática chica a su lado-.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?-Preguntó, mirando directamente al hombre-.

-Creo que mi idea de fusionarte con el poder del zorro no resultó como esperaba, lo siento mucho-Se disculpó, agachando la mirada-Arreglaré ese problema y será algo menos de que preocuparte-.

-Pero, eso no hará nada contra lo que ese loco me hizo-Llevó una mano a su vientre y la otra a su cuello-Los sellos que me puso, están ayudando al zorro-El mayor asintió, ya sabía sobre eso-.

-Lo sé pero, sin tener que luchar contra la fusión de la sexta cola, solamente hará falta tu fuerza de voluntad para mantenerte cuerdo-Se agachó a su altura y le miró directamente a los ojos-Quiero que, cuando despiertes busques lo más rápido posible a mi sensei, él te ayudará con esos sellos, yo no puedo hacer nada con ellos, ya que solamente soy un espíritu, y me queda muy poco chacra, cuando acomodé el sello que mantiene al zorro sellado, no volverás a saber de mí por un buen tiempo-El rubio asintió-Cuídense mucho-Miró a la chica-Cuida de ella, le tomará algo de tiempo el aceptar esto, pero…tarde o temprano lo aceptará-El menor asintió indeciso-Los veré en otro momento-Una luz blanca rodeo el lugar donde los tres rubios se encontraban, disolviendo sus figuras, como si de polvo se tratasen-.

---------------------

-Todos miraban con preocupación a los rubios, el ojinegro no soportaba ver tanta tensión en ese grupo, se puso de pie del lugar donde se había sentado momentos atrás, y miró a los demás con determinación-Llevémoslos hacia la torre-Cuando los demás se disponían a decir algo, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, y cayó al suelo, seguido de un pequeño quejido por parte de la rubia, Shikamaru sonrió complacido, Ino había regresado a su cuerpo, la abrazó más contra sí, sintiendo como un gran peso se había liberado de su cuerpo, el movimiento del cuerpo del rubio le hizo separarse un poco de la rubia, la dejó en el suelo, y se acercó al que comenzaba a despertar, el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose de pronto ante la mirada de todos los que se acercaban a él, llevó su mano a su cuello, sintiendo una gran cantidad de dolor en ese lugar, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas de los demás-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó, tratando de ponerse de pie-.

-Nada que debas lamentar-Escuchó al Uchiha contestar, y le miró por unos momentos, el rubio negó con la cabeza, y se puso de pie completamente, y miró el inconsciente cuerpo de su hermana, bajó la mirada al suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, una mano lo detuvo, pero no giro a ver al dueño de esta-.

-¿A dónde demonios vas?-Le sorprendió escuchar a la de cabellos rosas hablarle de esa manera, pero no contestó, se deshizo del agarre y continuo caminando, justo cuando estaba por adentrarse completamente entre los árboles, giro y miró al de coleta-Cuida de ella, Shikamaru-No dijo nada más, desapareció entre el espeso bosque, dejando conmocionados a los demás-.

-Tsk, molesto-Murmuró el Uchiha, dando media vuelta y comenzando a comer algo de lo que había traído-.

-Shikamaru miró a la rubia, y se acercó a ella, recostándola en sus piernas-¿_Será cierto, lo que dijiste antes?, ¿Naruto es tu hermano?_-preguntó, mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos-.

-----------------

-Se recargó contra un árbol, esperando al regreso de sus clones, todo su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, pero según el yondaime, nada malo le pasaría si su fuerza de voluntad seguía viva, miró su estómago nuevamente, el sello que tenía cuando era niño, había vuelto a la normalidad, después de comenzar a desaparecer por culpa de las fusiones, estaba conciente de que el rubio mayor había hecho lo que le prometió, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió levemente al ver que dos rubios llegaban, portando en sus manos dos pergaminos-Con esto, podemos avanzar hacia la torre-Tomó los pergaminos y sus clones desaparecieron, mientras él tomaba el camino de regreso a donde los demás esperaban-Necesitó llegar pronto a la torre, mientras más rápido pueda alejarme del equipo de Ino-chan, menos problemas tendré, menos dolor de ver sus ojos de odio contra mí, ahora que sabe lo que soy-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey, actualicé pronto, ¿no creen?, bien, yo si que lo creo, espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen algunos comentarios sobre el capitulo, necesito mucho de ellos ahora, especialmente por que me pelee con mis amigos y creo que ahora si me quedé sin compañía, pero bueno, me deprimiré sola, bien, nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

-Los cuatro gennin que se encontraban conscientes, esperaban con algo de desesperación para que el rubio regresara, cada uno sentado en diferentes lugares, pensando en diferentes situaciones en las que se verían envueltos si es que a otros equipos se les ocurría atacar en estos momentos, bueno, por lo menos los demás pensaban en eso, en estos momentos, lo único en lo que Shikamaru podía pensar, era en la razón del por que Ino estaba inconsciente, simplemente por haber hecho un jutsu que estaba acostumbrada a realizar sin recibir ningún tipo de daños en su cuerpo, además de lo que dijo antes de que entrará en el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba seguro que Ino había dicho algo sobre ser la hermana menor, pero…no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad, para comenzar, conocía a la familia de la rubia y ella se parecía enormemente a los miembros de esta, además del hecho de que un clan de tal tamaño no se arriesgaría a enseñar un jutsu familiar a alguien que no fuera originario del mismo, pero…al mismo tiempo, le resultaba sumamente extraño el hecho de que los conoció al mismo tiempo, antes de que presentarán a Ino ante la aldea, ya que se suponía se encontraba en el país del arroz con unas tías, que por cierto no conocía, revolvió su coleta con sus manos desesperadamente, no sabía que pensar, se suponía que todos los Nara eran sumamente inteligentes, pero en estos momentos se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo ninja_-Si realmente son hermanos, tendré que disculparme de todas las veces que los ofendí con su supuesta relación-_Un poco más calmado, miró a la chica recostada junto a él, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero lo que más quería ahora, era que despertará, le molestaba sobremanera que se encontrará en ese estado-.

-Vaya Naruto, ya era tiempo de que volvieras, debemos irnos a otro lugar-Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo rubio, volteo a verle, este caminaba un poco agitado, pero trataba de disimular el encontrarse bien, se puso d se pusod e pie y se caminaba un poco agitado, pero trataba de disimular el encontrarse biengo rubioaños en su cuerpoe pie y se acerco a donde los demás se estaban reuniendo, al llegar, al igual que los demás, esperaron a escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir-.

-Creo que el lugar más favorable en estos momentos es la torre-Informó-.

-Si, claro, eso es lo que todos quisiéramos, pero déjame recordarte algo, no tenemos aún los…-La ojiverde se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver en la mano del rubio dos pergaminos, de los cuales, entregó uno a Shikamaru-.

-Ya que el equipo diez se tomó la molestia de ayudarnos, creí necesario el hacer algo por ellos también-Sonrió, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo-Pues bien, vayamos de una buena vez a la torre dattebayo-Los demás se miraron con una gran interrogante en sus rostros, pero decidieron no preguntar, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo una vez hubieran llegado a la torre, Naruto esperó pacientemente a que todos se dispusieran a marchar, el de coleta elevó considerablemente la ceja al darse cuenta que el rubio no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse a tomar en brazos a la rubia, el de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la mirada que el de coleta se estaba mandando, y fastidiado de eso decidió enfrentarlo-¿Ahora que hice?-Preguntó con algo de irritación-.

-Nada, eso es lo que has hecho, ¿no se suponía que eras el que se encargaba de ella?-Señaló a la aún durmiente rubia, mientras el rubio hacia un ligero sonido de molestia-.

-Ella no es mi responsabilidad-Dicho esto, dio media vuelta, alejándose de ellos dos, dejando a un completamente enojado Nara, a quien no le quedó de otra (aja…) de llevar cargando a la rubia, el trayecto hasta la torre fue algo extenuante, especialmente para él, quien cargaba con un peso de más, en menos de cinco horas, se encontraban en la entrada de el edificio, fue ahí, donde cada equipo se separó para entrar por la puerta correspondiente a cada uno de ellos, un chunin recibió a cada equipo, y al terminar el recibimiento, se dirigieron al gran salón que ocuparían mientras los cinco días del examen terminaran, y siendo que ellos terminaron el trayecto en dos, tenían unos cuantos para descansar, recostó a Ino sobre el chaleco de Chouji, quien gentilmente lo donó para la ocasión (si a gentilmente se le llama cuando te obligan, si, fue gentilmente), observó el lugar, según lo que podía ver, los únicos equipos que se encontraban con ellos eran el equipo ocho y el de la arena, no confiaba mucho en este último, pero, necesitaba dormir, y sin prestar mucha atención sobre ellos, se acomodó junto a Chouji, y ambos se dispusieron a dormir un poco-.

-Trataba de aparentar que la situación de Ino le era indiferente, pero de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia donde el equipo diez descansaba, su equipo dormía junto a él, pero…por más que intentaba, no podía hacerlo también, decidió ponerse de pie e investigar el lugar en el que se encontraban, dio un rápido vistazo a Sakura y Sasuke y comenzó a caminar, no sabía a donde pero…bah, lo que quería en estos momentos era despejar un poco su mente, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta unas escaleras, las cuales subió como poseso, no tomó importancia a donde le llevaría, lo único importante era caminar, se detuvo al darse cuenta que el final de estas lo dejaban en una terraza, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, tenía planeado sentarse para observar el paisaje, pero al parecer, alguien se le había adelantado, alguien se encontraba sentado en la cornisa de aquella terraza, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse, cuando los reflejos de la luna le permitieron observar de quien se trataba, Hinata veía sumida en sus pensamientos hacia la nada, permitiendo que la blanca luz de luna bañará su rostro, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de manera asombrosa, de esa manera, la chica se veía mas hermosa de lo que ya la consideraba, comenzó a acercarse pero al final se detuvo, apretó con demasiada fuerza su puño derecho, reprimiéndose por lo que estaba por hacer-_No puedes ir a besarla baka, ¿lo recuerdas?, no puedes tener un noviazgo con nadie, por que tarde o temprano terminaras lastimándola, estas comprometido_-Se decía él mismo tratando de hacerse entender, en un falso movimiento, llamó la atención de la chica, quien soltó un grito ahogado al darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella-.

-¿Qui-quién esta ahí?-Preguntó, bajando de la cornisa y tratando de ubicar a la otra persona, el rubio no tuvo otra opción que hacerse ver, mientras pasaba una mano tras su nuca, en una acción de vergüenza-.

-Siento mucho haberte asustado-Se disculpo, mientras la chica tomaba una pose más relajada al ver de quien se trataba-Quería venir a tomar un poco de aire, espero no molestarte-Ella negó rápidamente y lo miró acercarse aún más a donde se encontraba, Naruto se recargó en la cornisa mirando al extenso bosque a su alrededor-.

-Ninguna palabra fue dicha por un buen rato, Hinata observaba de vez en cuando al rubio, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al saberse cerca de él, pero al darse cuenta que el rubio se veía pensativo, se dispuso a comenzar alguna platica-M-me alegra ver q-que tu equipo y tú ha-han podido llegar hasta la final-La mirada azulada se clavó en ella, haciendole desviar la propia-.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, pero, no somos los únicos en haber llegado, el equipo diez también se encuentra aquí-Comentó sin interés alguno, pero la mirada de la chica se iluminó-.

-¿Ino-chan está aquí?-Preguntó, emocionada, al menos con su amiga cerca no se encontraría tan sola, o con riesgos de desmayarse junto a Naruto-.

-Si, pero dudó mucho que puedas hablar con ella, por ahora esta desmayada, no creo que despierte pronto-Sus palabras eran aburridas, como si en verdad no le importará la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia, y eso sorprendió mucho a la ojiperla, desde que los conocía, Naruto era muy sobre protector con su amiga-.

-¿N-no e-estas preocupado por ella?-Se atrevió a preguntar, el rubio la miró sin preocupación alguna, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera un poco-.

-La verdad no, ella fue la que se buscó que eso pasará, no tengo que estar preocupándome por ella, y me he dado cuenta que no debí de haberlo hecho nunca, no es mi obligación el hacer que siempre se encuentre bien-.

-------------------

-La oscuridad en la que se encontraba comenzaba a desparecer lentamente, sentía que se encontraba recostaba sobre algo duró, y que una mano tomaba la suya, sonrió levemente, tenía una idea de quien se encontraba con ella, terminó de abrir sus azulados ojos y enfocó a la persona a su lado, pero al hacerlo, la decepción la embargó, no se trataba de su hermano, si no de su amigo y compañero Shikamaru Nara-_Bueno, al menos se nota que le importó un poco-_Sonrió, trató de ponerse de pie, pero lo que logró fue que los ojos de su compañero se abrieran al notar su movimiento, ella le regaló una sonrisa, mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse-¿Qué paso Shika?-Preguntó, al verse en un lugar desconocido para ella-.

-No lo sé, te desmayaste después de haber entrado en la mente de Naruto-Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar aquello, y con desesperación comenzó a buscarlo por el lugar, sin obtener éxito, su mirada se quedó clavada en los durmientes miembros del equipo siete, pero, su hermano no se encontraba con ella-.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-Preguntó después de un rato-.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue a caminar, ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que despertó, ni siquiera quiso traerte, y eso me extraña demasiado, siempre es el primero en tratar de que nada te pase-La rubia bajó la mirada, y mordió su labio-.

-Iré a buscarlo-Declaró, separándose de su amigo, este la miró sin comprender el motivo de querer buscarlo-.

-¿Acaso pasó algo que no nos han dicho?-Preguntó al ver que la rubia comenzaba a caminar, ella detuvo su caminata y bajó la cabeza, sin contestar la pregunta, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de fastidio y la miro-Iré contigo, no creo que estés en condiciones de caminar tú sola-Se acercó a ella y caminó a su lado, recibiendo una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la rubia, caminaron por un buen rato sin encontrar rastros del ojiazul, se adentraron en todos los rincones de la torre, hasta encontrar unas escaleras, las cuales siguieron hasta llegar al final de estas, el lugar a donde les llevo se encontraba totalmente oscuro, estaban por regresar por el lugar donde vinieron, cuando escucharon lo que parecía ser una conversación-.

-¿Ino-chan está aquí?-La voz de una niña preguntó, con algo de emoción, ambos sabían de quien se trataba, Ino se preparaba para acercarse a su amiga y a la persona con la que charlaba, pero la contestación la hizo detenerse-.

-Si, pero dudó mucho que puedas hablar con ella, por ahora esta desmayada, no creo que despierte pronto-Sus palabras eran aburridas, como si en verdad no le importará la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia, como si le causará molestia siquiera el hablar de ello, y eso fue lo que más le dolió a la rubia, al saber que se trataba de Naruto el que había dicho aquellas palabras-.

-¿N-no e-estas preocupado por ella?-Se atrevió a preguntar, la rubia puso mas atención a la platica, si, ¿qué no estaba preocupado?-.

-La verdad no, ella fue la que se buscó que eso pasará, no tengo que estar preocupándome por ella, y me he dado cuenta que no debí de haberlo hecho nunca, no es mi obligación el hacer que siempre se encuentre bien-Shikamaru miró tristemente a Ino, la cual había guardado el aliento al escuchar la declaración del rubio-.

-Sabía que lo que decía no era verdad, pero…si podía sonar sincero al decir esto frente a Hinata, se escucharía de igual manera decirlo frente a la rubia, eso sería lo mejor para ambos, ella seguramente comenzaría a rechazarlo al saber la verdad sobre él, o si no fuera de esa manera, y conociéndola, querría hacer algo para frenar sus malos tratos, y no quería que ella se viera expuesta nuevamente a algún daño causado por su culpa, llevó inconcientemente la mano a su estómago-_Minato-sensei, hay veces en las que no comprendo el por que fui yo el contenedor de esta cosa-._

-Por kami, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas, sabes bien que era tu obligación el velar por ella, ya que es tu hermana-La molesta voz de Shikamaru lo sobresaltó un poco al igual que a la ojiperla, ambos giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con el de coleta, acompañado por una seria rubia, al verlos ahí de pie, trato de componer su sorpresa, por una expresión de indiferencia, y si pudiera decirse, también de desagrado-.

-¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?, ella no es mi hermana-Su voz de indiferencia fue otro golpe bajo para ella, levanto el rostro con enojo y lo miro directamente a los ojos-.

-Vamos Naruto, deja de ser tan problemático, deja de negar lo obvio, estoy seguro que la misma Hinata ya sabía sobre esto-Ambos miraron a la de ojos perlas, quien solamente trataba de evadir su mirada-.

-Después de ver la evasión de Hinata, dio un fuerte suspiro y continuo-Pues déjenme decirles, están completamente mal informados, esa chiquilla tonta no es mi hermana, soy un huérfano, ¿recuerdan?, ella es una Yamanaka, no veo la razón de que piensen siquiera que pudiéramos estar emparentados-Ino le miró duramente, y él le sostuvo la mirada, en un rápido movimiento, se colocó frente al rubio, quien la miraba indiferentemente-.

-Deja de actuar de manera tan infantil, no es necesario que trates de ocultar eso, siendo que ellos ya lo saben-.

-¿Ocultar qué?, tú y yo no somos hermanos, o por lo menos ya no, ¿recuerdas?, no te importó el hecho de que fuera tu hermano mayor, cuando trataste de matarme-La última palabra retumbó por la mente de ambos espectadores, sorprendiendo a ambos, nunca esperaron que esta discusión llegará hasta ese nivel-.

-¿Matar…a Naruto-kun?-Miro con preocupación en su rostro a ambos hermanos-.

-Déjate de tonterías Naruto-Exigió el de coleta-.

-Un ruido sordo resonó por el lugar, tres personas miraron directamente a una enojada rubia, quien había impactado fuertemente su mano en la mejilla derecha del ojiazul- Exacto, deja de decir tonterías, yo no trate de matarte, yo ni siquiera sabía que ese sello no debía de ser tocado-Aclaró, recibiendo la mirada de enfado del Uzumaki-Si por lo menos me hubieras dicho antes sobre eso-Agacho la cabeza, ante la mirada de Hinata y Shikamaru, quienes se miraron sin comprender nada de lo que los otros dos hablaban, era oficial, parecía que esta discusión se estaba llevando acabo en un idioma diferente al de ellos-.

-¿Para qué?, aún así lo hubieras dicho, o ya se te olvidó que te dije que no lo retiraras, te dije que si lo hacías dejaría de verte como una hermana, pero no te importó, seguiste con tu estupidez, si no hubiera sido por Minato-sensei, ahora toda la maldita aldea estuviera muerta por tu culpa-Su voz se escuchaba sumamente enojada, por fin pudo desahogar algo con lo que estaba molesto, pero no le agradó el hecho de que lo hizo con la persona más importante para él-.

-¡Por eso mismo!-Le gritó- Si me hubieras dicho antes lo que eres, no hubiera tratado de liberar a esa cosa-La cara de confusión de sus amigos, hizo molestar aún más a Naruto-.

-No tienes derecho a decir algo sobre mi posición, por eso mismo no te dije antes, si lo hubiera dicho antes seguramente habrías hecho lo mismo que ahora, mirarme como todos los idiotas que se supone me verían como un héroe lo hacen…-Dejó de hablar, y bajó la mirada, dando paso a un insoportable silencio, roto por el chico Nara-.

-Muy bien, creo que Hinata esta de acuerdo conmigo en que no comprendemos nada de lo que dicen, ¿de que sello hablan?, ¿qué condición tienes?, ¿por qué alguien debería verte como un héroe?-Naruto le miro, seguido de Ino, quien bajó la cabeza-.

-E-él, Naruto e-es…-.

-Basta Ino, si dices una sola palabra más, haré que hokage-sama te corte la cabeza, no debes hablar nada sobre eso, está prohibido-Advirtió, mirando a los otros dos-_Ellos no deben saber nada, tengo suficiente con el hecho de que Ino me desprecie, no voy a permitir que ellos también lo hagan-._

-Demonios, deja de actuar de esa manera, todos tienen derecho a saber lo que en verdad sucedió-Gritó nuevamente-.

-Bien, dejen de discutir, dígannos de una vez lo que hablan-Intervino nuevamente, sin recibir siquiera la mirada de los rubios-.

-¿Para qué quieres que lo sepan?, ¿para tener más personas a tu favor para que me odien como tú los haces?, y no te atrevas a decirme que no es cierto, por que desde que hemos comenzado a discutir, no me has dirigido la palabra hermano, me tienes miedo al igual que todos en la aldea, me desprecias al igual que ellos-.

-E-eso no es verdad-Trató de contradecirle, pero bajó la cabeza, él tenía razón, en estos momentos no sabía que pensar, no sabía si temerle, odiarlo, o tratarlo como su hermano, pero es que ni siquiera sabía si en verdad era su hermano-.

-¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera puedes refutar a eso-Hizo una pausa-Pero si tantas ganas tienes de que ellos me odien igual que tú, te daré el gusto de que sepan sin tener que arriesgar tu vida, les diré lo que soy por mis propias palabras, y después me podrás dar las gracias por rechazar nuestro parentesco, te estaré haciendo un enorme favor-Sus palabras hirieron más a la confundida chica, mientras él miraba a los dos espectadores-¿Quieren saber?, pues ahora lo sabrán-Miró a su hermana con odio y tristeza contenidos-Yo, soy el maldito contenedor del Kyubi no kitsune, el estúpido zorro no fue asesinado por yondaime-sama, fue sellado en el "afortunado" niño que nació aquel día, fui el elegido para contener a esa cosa, y esa es una cosa de que debes agradecerme, nací primero, y gracias a eso no fuiste escogida, además, tienes otra razón para odiarme, esa cosa fue la que mató a nuestros padres, por mi culpa viviste cuatro años en aquel orfanato, por mi culpa, trataron de matarnos a ambos cuando salimos de ahí-Se detuvo un momento respirando agitadamente, sin atreverse a mirar a los otros dos-¿Contenta?, pues ahora que te he complacido, me voy, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, además dudó mucho de que lo hagas-Pasó junto a ella, recibiendo la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, sin mirar atrás a donde ellos se encontraban, se perdió entre las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, acababa de perder a tres de sus preciadas personas-.

-Sin palabra alguna, vieron marcharse al rubio, Shikamaru miró a la rubia, quien se veía sumamente confundida y triste-Mendokuse-Murmuró, se acercó a ella, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, llamando su atención-Tranquila Ino, te apoyaré en lo que hagas, por el momento, vamos a que descanses un poco, tienes muchas cosas en las cuales pensar-La rubia lo miró por un momento, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, en ese momento, fue cuando escucharon el rápido correr de Hinata, mientras se alejaba de ellos-Creo que ella también tiene mucho en lo que pensar-.

-------------------

-A pasos rápidos, llego hasta uno de los rincones del gran escenario en donde todos los equipos se encontraban descansando, no quiso estar cerca de sus compañeros en ese momento, por esa razón, se sentó en donde no molestará a nadie, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, y recargó su cabeza sobre estas, su mente daba vueltas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y cada vez se arrepentía más de ello-_No debí haber dicho nada-_Se recriminaba-_Ellos comenzarán a odiarme, Shikamaru…Hinata-_Este último nombre fue el que más le afecto-_Siempre supe que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo, mucho menos ahora que sabes lo que soy-_Escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos-_Pero…lo que más me afecta, es el hecho de que ni siquiera mi propia imouto cree en mi-_Una cálida mano se posó sobre su espalda, haciendole levantar la vista de la sorpresa, no había sentido a nadie acercarse a él, en verdad debía hacer algo con esos estúpidos sellos en su estómago y cuello, le debilitaban todos sus sentidos, olvidó todo aquello al ver la mirada de preocupación y tristeza que la persona frente a él portaba, el clásico sonrojo que ella presentaba al estar cerca suyo no se encontraba por ninguna parte-_Genial, ahora también Hinata viene a decirme que soy un monstruo-_Pero para su sorpresa, la de ojos perlas le sonrió tiernamente, descolocando al chico-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Hinata?, ¿n-no me tienes miedo?-Ella solamente negó, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del chico-.

-_Va-vamos Hinata, tú puedes-_Se animó, dándose fuerzas para continuar con lo que se había propuesto-N-no tengo alguna razón para temerte, N-Naruto-kun, t-tú eres tú, y el kyubi es el kyubi, Naruto-kun sólo es el contenedor del zorro, y si no fuera así, él siempre ha cuidado de nosotras, nunca nos ha hecho nada malo-Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos que ella adoraba, su respiración se contrajo al sentir los brazos de Naruto apresarla fuertemente, pero recobró el aliento al sentir temblar levemente al rubio-.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan-Las mejillas de la ojiperla se iluminaron de rojo, y correspondió al abrazo, tratando de borrar las ganas enormes que tenía de desmayarse-¿P-por qué Ino no ve las cosas de esa manera?-Preguntó, sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, solamente se aferró más a la persona que lo había aceptado tal como era-.

-N-no lo sé N-Naruto-kun, pero…-Levantó un poco el rostro del chico y le sonrió-E-estoy segura que en algún tiempo se dará cuenta de que eres tú, y te aceptará, después de todo, ella quiere mucho a su ni-chan-Más lágrimas se escaparon de las piscinas azuladas, abrazando más estrechamente a la de cabellos azules-.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, muchas gracias…-.

------------------

-Los tres días restantes pasaron con demasiada tensión, Naruto evadía el estar cerca del equipo diez, tratando de parecer inmutable sobre lo que había pasado aquel día, peleando como siempre con su compañero, quien, parecía notar algo raro en el chico, mientras Ino se la pasaba todo el día pensativa, no sabía de que manera reaccionar ante todo eso, le había pedido algún consejo al pelinegro, y a la de ojos perlas, pero lo que le habían dicho, no le había servido para tomar una decisión, al quinto día de que la prueba hubiera comenzado, siete equipos se encontraban frente a varios jounin de distintas aldeas y del hokage, todos estos sonrientes de ver a los finalistas de aquella prueba, el hokage y un tipo con demasiada tos para el gusto de los gennin, aclararon como se realizaría la siguiente parte, y anunciaron la primera batalla, haciendo que los únicos en escena fueran tanto Sasuke como un tipo con la cara tapada, todos los gennin comenzaron a subir a las gradas, pero Naruto se detuvo junto a su amigo-Da lo mejor de ti Sasuke-teme, no quiero que un miembro de mi equipo pierda vergonzosamente en este examen-Una sonrisa de burla se formó en la cara del pelinegro-.

-Bah, deja de preocuparte por mí, estoy seguro que el único que perderá de manera vergonzosa serás tú-Sonriendo, el rubio se alejo hasta llegar junto al resto de su equipo, donde el peligris y la de cabellos rosas le esperaban-.

-¿Quién piensan que ganará?, yo creo que Sasuke-kun será el ganador-Con mucha alegría, miraba a su amor platónico comenzando con la batalla contra ese tipo-.

-Si Sasuke juega bien sus técnicas, te aseguro que él lo hará-Convino el de la máscara, mirando a su rubio estudiante, quien se encontraba sumamente callado-¿Qué sucede Naruto?, no me digas que tienes miedo de que Sasuke pierda en esta batalla-El ojiazul negó un poco-.

-No, en realidad creo que ganará, pero…lo que en verdad me preocupa ahora es, saber la razón del porque ese sujeto, Kabuto, se salió de la segunda prueba, ya había llegado hasta aquí, no veo una razón lógica a ello-En realidad, se encontraba pensando en cosas relativas a su hermana y él, pero no quería decir eso, además, ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso también era algo en que pensar-.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, disfruta de las peleas-La tos de Hayate en el campo de batalla, les avisó, que su compañero había sido el ganador, los tres sonrieron mirándose unos a otros, el pelinegro caminó lentamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, mientras Shino y el sujeto llamado Saku se dirigían al campo, una nueva ronda comenzó, mientras ellos comenzaban a conversar sobre el acto del Uchiha-.

-Veo que no nos has defraudado teme-Saludó apenas este estuvo junto a ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le agradaba el hecho de que el ojinegro hubiera salido victorioso-.

-Si Sasuke-kun, estuviste estupendo, pateaste el trasero de ese tipo, sin siquiera sudar un poco-Para estas alturas, ya se encontraba junto al chico, sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas propias, mirándolo soñadoramente-.

-Me alegró que hayas ganado, Sasuke-Agregó Kakashi mientras se recargaba en la pared-.

-Gracias-Contestó, yendo a recargarse a la barandilla, para observar la pelea de su excompañero de clases-Ahora que yo lo hice, espero que ustedes dos lo hagan, sería una deshonra para Kakashi y para mí el que los miembros de nuestro equipo no pasen a la tercer a prueba-Una mueca de dolor se cruzó por la cara del rubio, siendo notada por el pelinegro y el de cabellos grises, mientras el ojiazul llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su cuello-_Kuso, es ese sello…-_Se sentía culpable por que el rubio recibiera esa cosa en su lugar, en el fondo estaba agradecido por ello, pero…al darse cuenta que el chico que comenzaba a ser un gran amigo para él, sufría a causa de ello, se recriminaba por ser tan débil y haberlo expuesto a aquello-.

-No te preocupes teme, te aseguró que Sakura-chan y yo, no los defraudaremos-Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, el sello maldito le estaba causando algunos problemas, pero no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, un grito de dolor les llamó la atención, y fijaron su vista en el campo, donde el sujeto del sonido yacía en el suelo quejándose de sus brazos-Uuuu, nunca creí que Shino fuera tan fuerte, recuérdenme no volver a burlarme alguna vez de él-Comentó al darse cuenta que daban por ganador a su amigo, el pizarrón electrónico comenzó a buscar nombres nuevamente, terminando en el de Kankuro y Kiba Inuzuka, con un rápido vistazo, el rubio detecto al de negro, y lo miró cuestionablemente-_Ese sujeto no me da buena espina_-Recordó el encuentro que tuvieron unos días antes, y su mirada se centró en la del pelirrojo, el zorro le había dicho que uno de los bijuu se encontraba dentro de él, no había tomado ninguna importancia en el asunto hasta ahora, que analizaba la situación-_Necesito vigilar a esos tres-_La mano de su sensei en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el jounin se recargó sobre su hombro, mientras comenzaba a hablar-.

-El nuevo adorno en tu cuello te está dando problemas, ¿cierto?-El rubio se tensó un poco, para luego asentir, no recordaba lo perspicaz que ese hombre podría llegar a ser-Necesitamos arreglarlo lo antes posible, puede traerte algunos problemas-.

-No podemos hacer nada, Minato-sensei me dijo que buscará a su sensei, dijo que él podría ayudarme con esto, y con otro problema que cierta serpiente causó-Llevó su mano al estómago-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó, dejó de lado el hecho de que había mencionado a su sensei, cuando claramente hacia varios días que ninguno de ellos tenía noticias sobre él-.

-Que ese sujeto, que parece gay, creo que se llama Orochimaru, me ha dejado dos recuerdos de su asquerosa presencia-Al sólo escuchar el nombre del sannin, Kakashi se tensó, no tenía idea de que el sapo sannin hubiera tenido un encuentro con su equipo-Pero, eso es lo que menos interesa ahora, tengo que pasar esta prueba, le hice una promesa a cierta persona, y aunque ahora no estamos en buenas condiciones, voy a cumplirla-El final del partido llegó, con la victoria del miembro de la arena, Naruto miró por unos instantes al titiritero, analizando lo que había ocurrido-_Creo que después de todo, si debo preocuparme por ellos, si fue capaz de vencer a Kiba, debe ser muy fuerte-_Un sonido de sorpresa salió de la boca de su compañera y giro a verla rápidamente, encontrándose con el dedo de esta, el cual señalaba hacia el frente, siguió la trayectoria del dedo, comprendiendo la sorpresa de la pelirosa-_Oh, genial, simplemente genial_-En la pantalla se leían claramente el nombre de su compañera, junto con el de la persona que hasta hace unos días, había sido la más importante para él, Ino Yamanaka era la contrincante de su amiga, y él, él no sabía a quien debía apoyar-.

-Por favor, los siguientes participantes, pasen al escenario-Las palabras de Hayate quedaron en el aire, mientras las dos ex -amigas-rivales-nuevas amigas, se observaban sin saber como debían reaccionar a aquello-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uuuu, hasta aquí queda, ¿qué tal?, los hermanos han dejado de verse como tales, y además de eso, se han peleado, ¿qué creen que ocurrirá?, pues, eso lo averiguaremos en los próximos capítulos, espero que este haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, ¿soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que casi no pongo las participaciones de Sakura y Sasuke?, ¿o es que todos se habían dado cuenta?, creo que me centró mucho en Naruto y compañía y los he dejado botados un poco, pero prometo que trataré de meterlos un poco más en el trama, después de todo, también su participación es importante en esta historia, bien, espero sus comentarios, y pido millones de disculpas, no he podido contestar a los comentarios que han dejado en esta y las demás historias que he publicado, como ya les he hecho saber, ya he terminado mi semestre en la escuela, por lo cual, tengo menos tiempo para ir a un café Internet, ya que no tengo Internet en mi casa, por eso, no he contestado a sus comentarios, pero, déjenme decirles que he leído todos los que me llegan, una cosa en no poder contestar y otra diferente el que no los lea, y gracias a eso, me han dado más ganas de seguir con todas las historias, así que espero sigan comentando, y si algo les molesta de alguna de mis creaciones, no duden en hacérmelo saber, nos leemos pronto, y suerte en la escuela.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

-Las dos chicas ya se encontraban en el lugar de batalla, mirándose fijamente, esperando a que Hayate diera el inició de aquel encuentro, el rubio miraba inexpresivamente la escena, pero dentro de él, se desarrollaba una lucha de acciones, sabía que debía apoyar a Sakura por el hecho de pertenecer a su equipo, pero también estaba el otro hecho, de que Ino era su hermana, en estos momentos se encontraba disgustado con ella, pero no sabía la reacción que ésta tendría al apoyarla o no hacerlo, bajó su mirada, y al mismo tiempo, la levantó encarando a cierto pelinegro de coleta que lo miraba atentamente-_Rayos ahora lo que menos necesito es que Shikamaru me vea de esa manera_-Desvió su mirada, centrándola nuevamente en la batalla, que apenas había comenzado, las dos contrincantes se alejaron de la otra al mismo momento en que el proctor había dado el comienzo de la lucha, Ino miraba con una expresión neutra a la chica frente a ella, estaba indecisa de que es lo que debería de hacer, su mente aún se encontraba en conflicto por lo que acababa de descubrir, y ahora, el hecho de pelar con su ex-amiga-nueva-amiga, hacia que su mente le pidiera salir corriendo de ese ,lugar y encerrarse en su casa hasta que hubiera podido pensar bien en lo que debería hacer, recordó lo que habían hablado, cuando la de cabellos rosas había decidido que no competiría más con ella sobre el cariño del rubio-.

-_Demonios, ese día acordamos que no seriamos más enemigas-_Miró a Sakura nuevamente, la pelirosa acababa de llevar su itai-ate a su frente, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la rubia-_Pero, no me puedo quedar atrás, somos amigas, así que por esa razón, le demostraré todo lo que aprendí en los entrenamientos de Minato-sensei_-Ese pensamiento le dio un poco de tristeza, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia los palcos, mientras llevaba a su frente su itai-ate al igual que su amiga, su mirada se clavó en la azulada del rubio, quién al darse cuenta de que Ino lo miraba, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido de la ojiperla, pero, el poco tiempo que Ino miró en los ojos de Naruto, fue suficiente para darse cuenta de la frustración y dolor que el chico llevaba consigo, llevo su mano hacia su porta shuriken, y se preparó para su primer ataque-_Voy a dar lo mejor de mi en esta batalla, ganaré, y después, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas-C_on un fuerte suspiro, se lanzó a la batalla-.

---------

-Al momento de sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre la suya, se dio cuenta de que no soportaría el hecho de ver ese combate, podía apoyar a Sakura, pero al mimo tiempo, el remordimiento comenzaría a inundarlo, aunque Ino estuviera enojada con él, y su relación de hermanos estuviera en el aire, no podía hacer o decir nada que no la apoyará, por esa razón, salió del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde nadie pudiera verlo, y especialmente, donde él no pudiera ver esa batalla, sintió los pasos de alguien siguiéndolo, pero siguió su camino, Hinata lo había apoyado desde que había hablado con su hermana la vez anterior, no debía de extrañarle que también lo apoyará en su decisión de no ver esa lucha, se sentó en el suelo de uno de los corredores que llevaban al escenario, recargándose en la pared, segundos después, vio llegar a una insegura peliazul a su lado, quien poco tiempo después, tomó asiento a su lado, escondiendo su mirada entre sus rodillas, Naruto la miró por un momento, y sonrió, desviando la mirada-Vamos Hinata-chan, no tienes por que acompañarme, sé que Ino es tu amiga, así, que ve a ver su pelea, se enojará contigo por darle la espalda-Encaró a la chica que acababa de levantar el rostro-.

-N-Naruto-kun, e-ella es mi amiga, pero..., yo te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que está actuando de la manera incorrecta, y s-si para ello, te-tenemos que hacer e-esto, y-yo te apoyaré-Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente-.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, eres la mejor persona que he conocido-La ojiperla sonrió cálidamente, mientras se dejaba llevar por el abrazo, enterró su cara en el hombro del chico, brindándole lo único que podía ofrecerle ahora, el apoyo que el chico necesitaba para enfrentar sus problemas-.

-Un repentino dolor en el cuello hizo que finalizará el abrazo, llevó inmediatamente su manos hacia el lugar donde esa tonta serpiente le había mordido, el sello había comenzado a doler, agradeció profundamente el haberse sentado en cuanto llegó a ese lugar, ya que si no fuera de esa manera, estaba seguro que en estos momentos se encontraría en el suelo debido al dolor, junto a él, pudo sentir la preocupación de Hinata al verlo en ese estado, la chica se arrodillo frente a él-¿Q-qué sucede Naruto-kun?-Cuestionó, recibiendo una débil sonrisa por parte del chico-¿N-necesitas que llamé a un ninja médico?-La contestación llegó con una rotunda negativa por parte del rubio, quién lentamente se fue poniendo de pie-.

-N-no, ellos no harán mucho que digamos con esta cosa-Señaló el sello en el cuello, que por primera vez, había notado la marca-Será mejor que regresemos, la batalla no debe de tardar en terminar-Con paso lento y apoyándose en la pared, comenzó su regreso hacia los palcos, Hinata mordía su labio, no soportaba ver de esa manera al chico, cuando por fin ambos llegaron a donde los demás veían la batalla, ambas kunoichis se encontraban alejadas una de la otra mirándose fijamente con la respiración acelerada, Naruto y Hinata se unieron a sus equipos, mostrando nula atención hacia la batalla, el rubio se sentó nuevamente recargado en la pared, donde no podía ver la lucha, llamando la atención del pelinegro de su equipo, al llevar nuevamente su mano hacia el cuello, desvió la mirada centrándola en la batalla de su compañera, no debía seguir pensando en esa marca por ahora-.

-La rubia miró a su amiga, llevaban ya un buen tiempo con esa pelea, y ya iba siendo tiempo de que ésta misma terminará, suspiró con resignación, los dos rubios le habían advertido a no usar esa técnica hasta que sus niveles de chacra aumentaran, peo, si en verdad quería ganar, lo usaría, con una respiración, colocó sus manos en forma de cruz, y reunió chacra en sus manos, los ojos del ojiazul se abrieron al sentir la cantidad de chacra que se estaba reuniendo en el campo, de un sólo movimiento se puso de pie, ignorando por completo el dolor que aún persistía en su cuello, se abalanzó sobre la barandilla, y comprobó lo que temía-**Kage bunshin no jutsu-**Había murmurado la rubia, haciendo que el rubio apretará sus puños fuertemente, la postura de Ino se debilitó un poco pero sonrió, este era el momento de su ataque, y sabía que debía darse prisa, solamente podía crear una copia, pero su chacra se evaporaba inmediatamente, miró a su doble y sonrió, la otra sintió y se precipitó hacia la sorprendida ojiverde, no tenía la menor idea de que su amiga pudiera hacer la técnica de Naruto, pero pronto se olvidó de ello, al ver que una de las dos Ino se acercaba a ella, con un kunai en la mano, la rubia sonrió, la distracción de su clon había funcionado, junto el chacra que aún le quedaba, y realizó una serie de sellos, fácilmente reconocibles para el rubio que observaba desde los barandales-.

-Maldición, le dije que no usará el kage bunshin, y mucho menos al juntarlo con ese otro jutsu-Sasuke había escuchado atentamente lo que naruto había dicho, se había sorprendido al igual que todos los demás que conocían en kage bunshin por parte del rubio, y ahora la curiosidad le invadía, miró hacia el escenario, donde la rubia sonreía-.

**-Genjutsu:** **tsuki no hikari**( técnica ilusoria: luz de luna)-Una luz de color blanco inundó el lugar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde su contrincante y su clon miraban el resplandor, segundos después, el clon desapareció, al mismo instante que Sakura caía inconsciente al suelo, todo el lugar guardo silencio, mirando lo que acababa de suceder, el silencio reinó el lugar, hasta que Hayate, en un pequeño ataque de tos, anunció la ganadora-.

-Ganadora. Yamanaka Ino-Con esas palabras, la rubia asintió sonriendo, había ganado este encuentro, cerró los ojos al instante, cayendo al suelo, fue en ese momento, que Naruto no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo apartado, realizó rápidamente en sus manos los sellos necesarios para realizar un sunhin no jutsu, segundos después, apareció frente a su hermana, evitando que ésta golpeará el suelo al caer, la cargó con la mano derecha, mientras se acercaba a su compañera, y la cargaba de igual manera en la mano izquierda, con ambas en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás equipos de la hoja, al llegar a donde kakashi se encontraba, recostó a ambas en el piso, recibiendo inmediatamente la llegada de los demás miembros de los otros equipos, el siguiente combate entre Temari y Tenten comenzó, mientras ellos revisaban el estado de las kunoichis-.

-Una mano se posó en el hombro del rubio, haciendole encarar al peligris-¿Por qué razón le enseñaste ese tipo de técnica?-Preguntó, haciendo que Asuma, quién se encontraba revisando a su alumna, mirara a los dos ninjas-.

-Si, me gustaría también saber sobre ello, por alguna razón, ese jutsu es prohibido-Naruto miró a la chica, mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro, cerró los ojos y una cantidad de chacra se reunió en su mano, una luz azulada rodeo a la rubia, mientras la mirada de los presentes se clavaban en el rubio, unos cuantos minutos habían pasado, cuando el rubio alejó sorpresivamente su mano del cuerpo de la chica, llevó esa misma mano a su cuello, mientras trataba de evitar que alguno de ellos viera su marca-¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó nuevamente el maestro del equipo diez-.

-Sé que esa técnica es prohibida, pero yo no se la enseñe….-Mordió su labio-Pero, si le advertí que no la usará hasta que sus reservas de chacra aumentarán, además, le prohibimos el que utilizará ese genjutsu, es una técnica de clase B, puede seguir peleando solamente unos minutos más después de utilizarla, y combinándola con el kage bunshin, sus reservas de chacra desaparecen, acabo de transmitirle un poco de chacra, de esa manera, no correrá ningún peligro-Se puso de pie, respirando fuertemente, ese trasplante de chacra le había tomado mella, se sentó junto con Hinata, y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido por unos momentos, poco tiempo después, un leve movimiento en su hombro le obligó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los perlados de la Hyuga-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó adormilado-.

-E-es tu turno de luchar, Naruto-kun-Levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla, donde claramente se leía su nombre y el de un cierto Tsurugi Misumi, el cual, no tenía idea alguna de quien era, se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que el otro sujeto ya se encontraba en el campo, y se trataba nada más y nada menos, que el segundo compañero de equipo de Kabuto, bajó lentamente las escaleras, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, los resplandores que los otros concursantes le daban por retrasar más su partido, le daba igual, de cualquier manera, todas las batallas tardaban demasiado, se colocó frente a su adversario, quien sonreía fervientemente-.

-El proctor dio inicio a la batalla, siendo seguido del primer movimiento del de lentes, naruto logró evitarlo, sacando un kunai de su funda y encarando al sujeto-Según tu sonrisa arrogante, pensé que esto sería divertido-En una muestra de velocidad, desapareció de su actual posición, apareciendo nuevamente detrás del sujeto golpeando con su rodilla, la nuca de su contrincante, tratando de terminar rápidamente la batalla, pero para su sorpresa, la cabeza del chico con el rostro tapado giro 180º mirando sonrientemente al rubio-¿Qué demo…?-Su pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que extrañamente, el cuerpo del sujeto frente a él comenzó a estirarse y se enredó sobre su propio cuerpo, evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte-.

-¿Sorprendido?-Preguntó, viendo la cara de confusión del ojiazul-.

----------------

-Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, el lugar en el que se encontraba era completamente extraño para ella, giro levemente su rostro, encontrando el de su amiga, quien aún se encontraba durmiendo, sonrió levemente recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente-_Gané esa pelea-_Sonrió con orgullo, y miró como los ojos verdes de su amiga comenzaban a abrirse, le sonrió cálidamente, recibiendo por parte de la pelirosa una respuesta parecida-Hola Sakura-La mencionada se incorporó un poco-.

-Vaya Ino-cerda, parece ser que ganaste esa batalla-Le sonrió, sin ninguna muestra de molestia-Creo que tendré que entrenar más fuerte, no puedo dejarme vencer por la torpe de Ino-cerda-Una venita a pareció en la cien de la rubia-.

-Mira quien lo dice, frentezota-Ambas sonrieron, esa era su manera de mostrarse la amistad que sentían la una por la otra, un ligero quejido y un "¡Naruto-kun!", les hicieron ver hacia el frente, todos los demás, se encontraban mirando hacia el camp0o de batalla, Shikamaru era le único que les estaba prestando atención-¿Qué sucede Shika?-Preguntó, obteniendo una mirada perezosa por parte de su amigo, lo examinó bien, y encontró leves heridas en su hombro derecho-Más bien, ¿qué te pasó?, no me digas que tu pelea ya ha pasado-.

-Tsk, si ya pasó, gané-Contestó sin mucha alegría-Y ahora, están viendo la batalla de Naruto-Las chicas se pusieron de pie, y al llegar al barandal, lo primero que vieron, fue a una rubio atado con brazos y piernas de su contrincante, como si estas fueran lazos o algo parecido, Sakura abrió su boca, mientras Ino miraba la escena con algo de temor-.

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun, deshazte de ese fenómeno!-Sakura gritó, llamando la atención del rubio, quién miró lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba-.

-Kuso, no soy un fenómeno-Aclaró el sujeto, poniendo más presión en el fuerte agarre de su enemigo, obteniendo un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de este-Puedo extender mis extremidades, al mover mis huesos con chacra adonde yo quiera, hacerlos tan duros o blandos a mi gusto-Apretó más el agarre, haciendo que el rubio apretará su dientes para no seguir gritando, no le daría el gusto a ese sujeto-Date por vencido antes de que termines muerto-.

-El rubio mantenía la mirada hacia los palcos, Sakura lo miraba esperando que hiciera algo para defenderse, Hinata se veía temerosa por lo que pudiera pasarle, eso le dio un poco de ánimos, por lo menos había algunas personas que se preocupaban por él, entonces, su mirada se desvió hacia la rubia, y algo dentro de él se rompió, la ojiazul reflejaba mucho miedo sobre esa situación, haciendo que las fuerzas que se habían extinguido mucho tiempo antes, regresaran, dándole ánimos para vencer a ese sujeto-Hum, eso es lo que quisieras idiota-El de lentes lo miró con enojo, le estaba dando la oportunidad a ese enano de que se diera por vencido, pero el muy imbécil comenzaba a insultarlo-Le he hecho una promesa a alguien importante para mi, de que en este examen me convertiría en chunin, y cumpliré mi promesa, ese es mi nindo dattebayo-Esas palabras, esas tan significativas palabras, inundaron de recuerdos la mente de Ino, momentos en los que su hermano siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola en lo que fuera, prometiéndole el cuidarla, y hasta ese momento, lo había cumplido, fue en esos momentos, que las palabras de Shikamaru y Hinata regresaron a su cabeza como una cubeta de agua fría se tratase, "_Naruto-kun, no merece el trato que le estas dando, é-él, solamente es una víctima de todo esto, él es nuestro salvador, N-Naruto-kun es tu hermano Ino-chan, y estas cometiendo un error al juzgarlo de esa manera, cuando descubras que estas equivocada, ya lo habrás lastimado profundamente", "esto es muy problemático Ino, tú sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, pero…sinceramente creo que sería muy estúpido el confundir a tu hermano con el zorro dentro de él, siempre ha sido Naruto, así que no veo la razón de que actúes de esa ,manera ahora, pero será mejor que recapacites las cosas, un demonio no puede querer y proteger tanto a una persona como él lo hace contigo", "estoy segura, que naruto-kun te dijo que no serías más su hermana para protegerte, dijo que no lo buscarás más pensando solamente en ti, recapacita por favor Ino-chan"_, lágrimas rodearon sus ojos, y miró directamente a su hermano-_Ésta es la prueba de que es un humano como nosotros, ningún monstruo siente dolor, y, aunque no fuera humano, sigue siendo mi ni-chan_-Con un aura recuperada, miró directamente al rubio, quién seguía mirándola-Vamos pequeño tonto, demuéstrame que cumplirás tu promesa-La cara del rubio se iluminó completamente al escuchar las palabras de ánimo de su hermana, con una pequeño guiño, desvió su mirada, tomando una expresión seria-.

-Si no piensas soltarme, fenómeno, haré que me sueltes a la fuerza-Miró discretamente a su peligris sensei, y le sonrió, levantó su mano derecha, tensando un poco los dedos, sonrió triunfante al comenzar a juntar chacra en ella, comenzando a escucharse en toda la torre, el ruido de miles de pájaros chirriando-¡**Chidori!(**mil pájaros)-Gritó fuertemente, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes miraran asombrados al chico, especialmente el hokage, quien ya había sido informado de que el rubio podía realizar esa técnica, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo realizarla, tomando por sorpresa al Misumi, Naruto llevo su técnica a la espalda del sujeto, clavando levemente el potente rayo en ese lugar, haciendo que soltará al ojiazul, regresando sus huesos a su lugar correspondiente, una sonrisa de victoria inundó la cara del rubio al ver como su contrincante caía al suelo herido, pero su sonrisa no había durado por mucho tiempo, el dolor en su cuello regresó más fuerte que antes, pero esta vez no había llegado solo, marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer por su cuerpo, mientras el chico caía de rodillas, llevando su mano hacia ese lugar, Anko observó la situación, y estaba completamente dispuesta a llegar hasta el chico y tratar de ayudarle, al mismo tiempo que se recriminaba el hecho de no haber notado antes esa marca, pero la mano del sandaime hokage la detuvo-.

-Hayate observó a ambos contrincantes, y era claro para él el que había ganado el partido, al comprobar que Tsurugi Misumi no podía continuar la batalla-Ganador Uzumaki Naruto-Murmuró, viendo el agradecimiento en los ojos del rubio, pensaba acercarse a él a ver si podía ayudarle en algo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver que su jounin encargado ya se encontraba frente suyo-.

-Cargando al chico entre sus brazos, y viendo como este trataba de luchar por la extensión de esas terribles marcas que comenzaban a llenar su cuerpo, se apresuró con él hacia las gradas, en donde no se encontraba nadie, lo recostó en el suelo, y lo observó detenidamente-Sea lo que sea, debes detenerlo ahora Naruto, no debemos permitir que termine de expandirse-Por primera vez en muchos años, recibió una mirada de reproche y enojo-.

-Eso intestó-Contesto molesto, no tenían que decirle lo que hay sabía tenía que hacer, a lo lejos, pudo observar como sus amigos se acercaban a él-_Kuso-_Cerró los ojos y se concentró, lentamente obligó al sello maldito a regresar a su reposo, su cuerpo se sentía sumamente débil, y una gran cantidad de sudor recorría su cuerpo, sonrió ante la llegada de sus amigos-.

----------------------

-Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su pecho dolía como el infierno, y no tenía la mínima idea de donde se encontraba, trató de recordar lo que había pasado después de su encuentro, abrió sus ojos cuando pudo hacerlo, después de él, era el turno de pelear de Hinata, a quien por desgracia, había tocado enfrentarse contra su propio primo, él no había tenido la oportunidad de haber tratado al chico, pero por la forma en la que lucho con Hinata, le indicaba que no tenían una muy buena relación, ese sujeto había humillado y golpeado a la ojiperla en batalla, él la había apoyado a seguir con la lucha a pesar de que se encontraba sumamente herida y cansada por ello, y eso era lo que él mismo se reprochaba, por sus estúpidos comentarios, por su apoyo en esa suicida batalla, casi perdía a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, si, ahora podía asegurara aquello, estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero eso nada cambiaría la situación que tenía que realizar, llevó su mano a su pecho, cuando Hinata se puso de pie por última vez, Neji había tratado de matarla, dirigiendo un golpe directo a su corazón, en su desesperación por impedir que su querida ojiperla muriera, con un último esfuerzo, reunió la pequeña cantidad de chacra que aún circulaba por su sistema, y apareció frente a la chica, justo a tiempo para recibir por ella el ataque, su altura había sido de ayuda en esta ocasión, por ser unos cuantos centímetros más chico que la ojiperla, había evitado que el golpe del juuken golpeara exactamente su corazón, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el conocimiento y lastimarle unos cuantos tejidos y vasos de chacra, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama de donde se encontraba, examinó el lugar, y volvió a suspirar, se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital, y al parecer, no había nadie en ese lugar, lentamente se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño closet del lugar para tomar su ropa, quitándose en el camino, los cables que se encargaban de suministrarle suero y oxígeno, cuando solamente faltaba por ponerse sus sandalias ninjas, la puerta se deslizó abierta, y sin levantar la mirada, continuó con su tarea-No se preocupe, en seguida me iré-Aseguró a quien fuera que había entrado, lo último que quería en estos momentos, era el recibir malos tratos de las enfermeras que rara vez llegaban a prestarle atención, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que por diversas razones en su entrenamiento llegaba a parar en ese lugar-.

-¿Cómo que te vas?, no irás a ningún lugar, ¿me has escuchado?-Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la irritada voz de su hermana y la miró anonadado-.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó-.

-Abrió nuevamente la puerta, jalando a alguien del otro lado, cuando hubo metido junto a ella a la otra persona, miró reprobatoriamente al rubio-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, es lo que supuestamente debe hacer una hermana ¿ne?-Le regaló una sonrisa viendo la mirada de agradecimiento por parte de su hermano, jaló hacia ella a la otra persona que había adentrado en el lugar-Shikamaru y yo venimos a verte, y resulta que te vas, ¿en qué estas pensado?-Naruto soltó un suspiro de desesperación, terminó de colocarse las sandalias y se sentó en la cama, mirando atentamente a los recién llegados-.

-Eso es lo que regularmente hago cuando vengo aquí-Llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a inundarle-No soy bien recibido en este lugar, por esa razón, las pocas veces que he sido ingresado aquí, salgo a las pocas horas...nunca he necesitado permanecer por más de ese tiempo, curación rápida es una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser un jinchuuriki-Bajó la cabeza, aún no estaba seguro si su hermana lo había aceptado, o si solamente había ido a verlo por responsabilidad-.

-Shikamaru observo el semblante del rubio, y se acercó a él, endureciendo su mirada, eliminando todo rastro de pereza que pudiera tener-Pero ahora no lo ha hecho, ¿cierto?, algo ha sucedido, ya que aún tienes las heridas-Ino abrió los ojos, y se acercó a su hermano, tomándolo por su camisa-.

-¿Y así querías irte?, regresa inmediatamente a la cama antes de que llamé a una enfermera que te ponga en tu lugar-Naruto sonrió levemente, mientras negaba rotundamente-.

-Debo hacer algo importante-Miró a Shikamaru-El loco sujeto del bosque de la muerte, colocó una especie de sello sobre el sello del kyubi-Levantó su camisa y comenzó a concentrar chacra, en unos pocos segundos, el sello se hizo claramente visible para los espectadores, quienes miraron sorprendidos tan complejo trabajo-El segundo sello, limita mi cantidad de chacra, y anula la del zorro en mi sistema, y si el chacra del nueve colas queda inutilizado, igual que dará mi curación acelerada-Se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana-Por esa razón, necesito encontrar a al única persona que podrá hacer algo con esa cosa, y quizá, también con esta-Tocó su cuello, un silencio muy pesado rodeo la habitación, de repente, Naruto giró hacia ellos-¿Qué pasó con Hinata?-La preocupación le inundaba ahora que la había recordado, quería salir de ese lugar con tal de ir a ver como se encontraba-.

-Ino miró a Shikamaru, soltando un sonido de fastidio por parte de este al darse cuenta que su amiga no hablaría-Cuando quedaste inconsciente, los médicos ninja inmediatamente los llevaron a ambos a revisión, pero Hinata era la que se encontraba en mayor peligro-Naruto mordió su labio-Afortunadamente, en estos dos días desde que has estado dormido, se ha estabilizado, seguramente mañana será dada de alta-Naruto asintió, estaba sumamente agradecido por que nada malo le hubieran pasado, una repentina ráfaga de tos lo inundó, retorciéndose del repentino dolor que lo embargo, cuando hubo terminado, quitó la mano que había llevado a su boca, apretando la mandíbula al ver que una pequeña cantidad de sangre se encontraba en ésta, llevo su mano a su pantalón rápidamente, en un intento por no llamar la atención de su hermana, para su suerte, ésta se encontraba mirando pensativamente hacia el suelo, pero, no pudo evadir la mirada del Nara, quién claramente, si había visto lo que sucedió-.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya de una vez, necesito encontrar a ese tipo-Se quedó parado por un momento, y entonces, llevó una mano a su nuca-Parece ser que no pude pasar el examen después de todo-La risa por parte de la rubia llamó su atención, ganándose una mirada de burla por parte del pelinegro-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que pasa ni-chan, es que la última parte del examen, se llevará acabo dentro de un mes, nuestros contrincantes ya han sido escogidos-Su sonrisa se evaporó de sus labios-Aunque, no me gustaría que te enfrentaras a tu oponente, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa la próxima vez-La ceja del rubio se elevó visiblemente, miró a Shikamaru, esperando a ver si este podía decirle el nombre de su oponente-.

-Hyuga Neji-Con solamente esas dos palabras, sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir, sonrió, no podía haber pedido un mejor contrincante-.

-Eso es perfecto-Murmuró en voz baja, olvidando por completo que su hermana y amigo se encontraban junto a él-Ahora más que nunca, tengo que encontrar a ese viejo-Abrió la ventana que tenía a un lado, y con un giro, salió por ésta, dejando a los otros dos, mirando l lugar que ocupaba anteriormente, con algo de enojo en ellos-.

-Ese tonto, siempre haciendo eso-Shikamaru rió levemente-.

-Ahora me queda más claro, definitivamente son hermanos-Ino lo miró con enojo, y descargo un fuerte golpe en el hombro del pelinegro, haciéndole reír-.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o00oo0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey, ¿qué les pareció?, shees, definitivamente, este capitulo no me gustó, esta muy claro que no sirvo para describir batallas, ¿o ustedes que creen?, bien, espero sigan leyendo la historia, nos leemos pronto, y espero sus comentarios, buena suerte en estas vacaciones-.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

-Todo comenzaba a tornase sumamente tedioso y frustrante para su vida, no había podido encontrar al sannin de los sapos, y debido a eso, sus reservas de chacra le impedían realizar un entrenamiento como a los que estaba acostumbrado, bufó molesto, todo lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos era por la simple y sencilla culpa del idiota cara de serpiente-Cuando vuelva a verlo, le estrellaré un rasengan en su estúpida cara-Murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus acompañantes-.

-¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?-El rubio negó con la cabeza, mirando a una sonriente rubia acercarse a él-Que bien, entonces, lleva esto también-Comentó, pasándole una pequeña mochila de color rojo, la cual, el ojiazul tomó con algo de fastidio-Bien, ya podemos irnos-Anunció abrazando a las dos kunoichis a su lado, Naruto bajó la cabeza-.

-En serio Ino-chan, no entiendo por que tengo que acompañarlas, de cualquier forma, no podré entrar a donde ustedes lo hagan-Ino comenzó a mover su dedo incide negativamente-.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, necesitamos llevar a Hinata a relajarse un poco después de haber salido del hospital el día de ayer, además, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, desde que te escapaste de tu habitación en el hospital, has estado de perezoso, sin hacer nada bueno con tu vida-.

-Así es Naruto, además, ¿qué pasaría si fuéramos solas?, cualquiera podría querer sobrepasarse con tres indefensas chicas-Naruto enarcó una ceja, mientras Hinata trataba de ocultar su risa-.

-En primer lugar, nada les pasará, y en segunda, ustedes no son indefensas chicas, son kunoichis capaces de dar un golpe fuerte-Calló de golpe, literalmente, ya que la pelirosa le estampó un puño en la cabeza-Auch, ¿lo ven?, a eso me refería-La ojiverde sonrió-Creo que debería de haberle dado algo de esperanza, desde que le dije que seriamos solo amigos, comenzó a golpearme y tratarme mal-Ino escuchó aquello y sonrió-.

-Además, tienes que venir con nosotras, ya que pagaras la entrada de las tres-La boca del rubio se abrió de incredulidad-.

-Oye, yo no las he invitado, ¿cómo sabes que puedo pagar la entrada?-Sakura e Ino se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice-.

-Vamos Naruto, se que has estado guardando los últimos pagos de tus misiones-Ino asintió-.

-Además, el hokage te da algo de dinero mensualmente, con eso puedes pagar-Naruto negó-.

-Ese dinero me lo da por que tiene mi custodia, ¿recuerdan que soy huérfano?, ese dinero pensaba ocuparlo para comprar nuevo armamento-Hinata se acercó a Ino, y sacudió ligeramente su hombro-.

-I-Ino-chan, Sakura-san, y-yo puedo pagar por las entradas, n-no es necesario que N-Naruto-kun pague por nosotras-Ino asintió de mala gana-.

-Hi-Hinata, no te preocupes, pagaré por ustedes, tómalo como un regalo por haber salido del hospital-Le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica, quien se sonrojo ante esa acción, mientras las otras dos chicas se sonreían entre si-.

-Pues vamos de una vez, tengo muchas ganas de meterme en agua caliente-Ino sonreía internamente, ese era un paso más para ayudar a su hermano y amiga, miro disimuladamente al rubio, quien caminaba junto a la de ojos perla, Naruto llevaba tres pequeñas mochilas con él, las cuales llevaban artículos de higiene de ellas, sonrió, le encantaba fastidiarlo al hacerle llevar sus cosas, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a las aguas termales, se detuvo en la entrada de la división de mujeres-Naruto, te veremos en la salida-.

-Las esperare por aquel lugar-Señaló un pequeño estanque fuera de donde ellas se dirigían-No tarden demasiado, ¿si?, aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas-Las tres asintieron, mientras la rubia se acercaba a él para tomar las mochilas-.

-No te atrevas a espiarnos, o te golpearé-Naruto le envió una mirada de pocos amigos, él nunca se atrevería a hacer eso, y mucho menos cuando su hermana estaba en ese lugar, Ino se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído-Pero, si quieres, puedo hacer que Hinata se ponga en el ángulo correcto para que puedas verla-Sonrió al ver el sonrojo en su hermano, y la negativa inmediata que este mandó-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-Tomó las mochilas y entró al lugar, llevando con ella a las otras kunoichis-.

-Al verlas entrar, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio-Como si ella no tuviera que entrenar para la tercera parte del examen-Se encogió de hombros, nunca entendería a las mujeres aunque ella fuera su hermana, caminó hacia el lugar que había mencionado antes, y miró fijamente el agua por unos instantes, antes de soltar un suspiro-Debo entrenar por lo menos un poco-Comenzó a caminar hacia el agua, sin detenerse siquiera a quitarse los zapatos, lo que quería hacer, lo había hecho muchas veces ya anteriormente, no había necesidad de tomar precauciones, pero segundos después se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, se encontraba sumergido en la caliente agua-Kuso, no puedo creerlo-Murmuro en voz alta, maldiciendo por segunda vez en el día al sannin de las serpientes-No puedo creer que mi chacra este tan desordenado como para no poder caminar en el agua correctamente-Suspiró cerrando los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse-Calma Naruto, solamente practica, debes tratar de acostumbrarte a la situación-Ya un poco relajado, intento nuevamente el caminar por el agua, pasando exactamente lo de la vez anterior, y eso mismo pasó las otras veces que lo intentó-Maldición-Comenzaba a cansarse de aquello, sin que él se diera cuenta, su mirada comenzó a centrarse en la pared que lo separaba de donde las chicas se encontraban-Maldito pervertido, deja de pensar en la proposición de Ino-chan-Se recriminó, pero pronto se olvidó de eso, al ver una melena blanca mirar entretenidamente el mismo lugar que él, pero con más morbosidad, a tal punto, de estar mirando con una risita idiota en uno de los agujeros de la pared-¡MALDITO PERVERITO, ALEJATE DE AHÍ!-Gritó una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-.

--------------------------

-Las aguas termales eran el mejor invento para las mujeres ninja, nada las relajaba más que remojar sus cuerpos dentro de agua caliente, llevaban en ese lugar ya un buen rato, y ninguna tenía planeado salir rápido, como el rubio les había pedido-Ah, esto es el paraíso-Sus amigas asintieron, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, se acercó a la ojiperla, quien se encontraba recargada en una roca, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua caliente sobre su afectado cuerpo-Déjame adivinar, piensas en lo que podrías haber hecho en este lugar estando sola con mi hermano-Se había acercado sigilosamente, susurrando en la oreja de la ojiperla, solamente escuchó un "heya" antes de soltarse a reír-Lo sabía, es en lo que pensabas-.

-N-no e-es verdad Ino-chan-Comentó sonrojada, ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en aquello-.

-Déjala Ino, sea lo sea que le hayas preguntado, no vuelvas a hacerlo, a menos que quieras que se desmaye en medio de este lugar-Ino rió ante las palabras de su amiga-.

-Todo esto es tan relajante-Miró maliciosa a sus amigas, y sorprendiéndolas, comenzó a lanzarles agua, siendo correspondida por ellas segundos después, su diversión se vio turbada al escuchar un fuerte grito fuera de las aguas termales, un grito, que hizo correr a todas las que se encontraban en ese lugar­-.

-¡MALDITO PERVERITO, ALEJATE DE AHÍ!-Eso fue lo que bastó para que acompañaran a las demás mujeres fuera del lugar, por la presencia de aquel que las espiaba, cuando llegaron a los vestidores, Ino las detuvo, mirando nerviosamente-.

-Ino, vámonos de una vez, ese pervertido seguramente sigue espiando-Ino miró a Sakura-.

-Esa era la voz de Naruto-Declaró, un fuerte sonido les llamo la atención, llevando su mirada hacia las aguas de donde habían salido-Oh kami-Comentó, tomando su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente-.

-----------------------

-¡MALDITO PERVERITO, ALEJATE DE AHÍ!-Al momento de haber gritado eso, la persona de cabellos blancos giro a verle con una clara molestia en el rostro-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-Preguntó Naruto furioso-.

-Eso no te interesa chiquillo-Con rápidos movimientos en las manos, mordió su dedo pulgar e hizo una serie de sellos, para segundos después, colocar ambas palmas en el suelo, y una nube de humo rodeo el lugar, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, quien momentos después, sintió como era apresado por algo pegajoso y arrojado del lugar en donde se encontraba-Tsk, ese mocoso arruinó mi investigación-.

-Naruto sintió como chocaba contra algo duro, para después, caer en agua, sumamente caliente, salió a la superficie, tratando de llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones-Maldito pervertido-Murmuró al salir del agua, toda su ropa estaba completamente empapada-Nadie espía a mi hermana bañándose y se sale con la suya-Reprimió la parte de "tampoco a Hina-chan", debido a que no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que sentía, así que salio con suma molestia del agua y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente-.

-¡Naruto!-Escuchó que gritaban, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, no por nada se la pasaba cuidando de ella como para no reconocerla-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó la rubia al colocarse a su lado, pero al ver la mueca de molestia en la cara de su hermano, no siguió preguntando-.

-Un maldito pervertido, eso pasó-Murmuró, exprimiendo un poco su ropa-Cuando le dije que se fuera, me lanzó hacia este lugar-Apretó sus manos-Pero, esto no se quedará así, no dejaré que nadie espié a mi hermana y se salga con la suya-Después de esto, salio corriendo hacia donde pensó podría encontrar al viejo-.

-¿Hermana?-Preguntó la Haruno, mientras las otras dos se miraban entre si-.

-No lo tomes en cuenta, seguramente el golpe lo afecto-Miro a Hinata-Será mejor irnos, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es difícil que se de por vencido pronto-Las otras asintieron-_Ni-san baka-._

----------------

-Llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a ese viejo pervertido, no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, mucho menos después de haber visto desnudas a Hinata y a Ino, Sakura no le importaba tanto, pero de cualquier manera era su amiga, también por ella se vengaría, no tardo mucho más, la misma cabellera blanca se podía ver saliendo de un bar, con pasos rápidos le dio alcance, colocándose frente a él, con una mirada que mataría si fuera posible-Viejo-El sujeto rió fuertemente-.

-¿Qué quieres chiquillo?-Pregunto, viendo la retaguardia de una mujer que pasaba por su lado-.

-Estabas espiando a mi hermana mientras se bañaba, quiero hacerte pagar por eso-El hombre se rió más fuertemente-.

-Tú no podrás hacerme nada-Comenzó a moverse ridículamente-Yo soy uno de los grandes sannin de konoha-Hizo un baile sumamente ridículo, poniendo en suma vergüenza al rubio-Soy el sennin del monte Myoboku, soy el sannin de los sapos, soy el gran Jiraiya-sama-Naruto no estaba prestando mucha atención a la absurda presentación, pero al escuchar el final de esta, se quedó inmóvil, tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, giro rápidamente a ver al de cabellos blancos, quien sonreía-¿Ya te has dado cuenta de quien soy?,entonces sabes que no tienes oportunidad alguna en mi contra-Contra todo pronostico, el rubio se acercó rápidamente al viejo, mirándolo fijamente-.

-¿En verdad eres el gran Jiraiya?, ¿el maestro del cuarto hokage?-La sonrisa del viejo aumento al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo alumno-.

-Así es, yo fui el sensei de Yondaime-Naruto sonrió, perturbando un poco al ermitaño-¿Por qué lo preguntas chiquillo?-.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y quiero pedirte un favor-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?, no tengo tiempo para perder con un malcriado como tú-Pero fue en ese momento que la realidad lo golpeo, y miró disimuladamente al rubio, si ese chiquillo era Naruto Uzumaki- _estabas espiando a mi hermana mientras se bañaba, quiero hacerte pagar por eso-_, eso quería decir, que había visto a la hija de su alumno, sin ropa alguna­-_Oh kami, si Minato estuviera vivo, ya me hubiera matado-._

-Naruto giro su rostro en varias direcciones, cerciorándose de que nadie se encontraba en los alrededores, y al estar completamente seguro, comenzó a hablar-Hace poco tiempo, tuve un encuentro con cierto cara de serpiente, y necesito un maestro en sellado que pueda ayudarme con algo-Jiraiya abrió los ojos, sus fuentes de información le habían dicho que su ex compañero se encontraba en esa aldea, pero nunca pensó que se enfrentará a ese chiquillo-.

-¿Qué clase de algo?-Preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del chico-.

-----------------------

-Sakura se había ido a su casa desde que salieron de los baños, ellas se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, esperando a que este llegara, Hinata había hecho algo de comer, esperando a que el chico regresara-Tsk, creo que Naruto te extrañará cuando regreses a la mansión Hyuga, desde que estas viviendo con él, ha comenzado a comer cosas que no son solamente ramen-Hinata sonrió-.

-E-es lo menos que pu-puedo hacer por permitirme quedar aquí-Ino asintió, mirando hacia otro lugar, aun le guardaba algo de coraje al padre de su amiga por aquello, la puerta del lugar fue abierta de pronto, sobresaltando a ambas, pero se tranquilizaron al ver la sonrisa que el rubio portaba con él-Na-Naruto-kun-Murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa-.

-Ni-san, por fin te dignas a llegar, ya estaba por irme, mis padres se molestaran por llegar tarde a casa-Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba entre ambas chicas, pasando un brazo por cada una de ellas-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?, ¿lograste golpear a ese sujeto?-Naruto negó-.

-Eso no me interesa más-Miró a ambas con una sonrisa-Ese era el sujeto que estaba buscando-Murmuró, sorprendiendo a ambas-Ese pervertido, era nada más y nada menos, que el sensei del yondaime hokage-Ambas abrieron la boca, mientras él se ponía de pie, lentamente subió su camiseta y mostró su estómago, mientras concentraba algo de chacra, abrió los ojos, mientras ellas admiraban la obra de arte estampada en ese lugar-El viejo arregló el sello, y dijo que buscaría la manera de neutralizar este-Señalo el de su cuello, mientras la camisa regresaba a su lugar-Además, me dijo que me presentará mañana temprano, dijo que me mostraría una técnica nueva-Ambas sonrieron-.

-Eso es genial, pensé que te quedarías de holgazán todo este mes, con eso, ya tienes a alguien que te entrene, ya no me sentiré tan mal por ser entrenada por mi padre-Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca, esa palabra, de los labios de su hermana, no le agradaba para nada, mucho menos para designar a ese hombre que había impedido que estuvieran en el mismo equipo-.

-Gez, no tenias por que preocuparte, si no encontraba un sensei, me entrenaría por mi mismo, _Me conformó con que el teme tenga a alguien que lo entrene-._

-Bien, yo me voy, mañana comenzaré nuevamente con mi entrenamiento, que tengan una buena noche-Lo último lo dijo pícaramente, haciendo que ambos desviaran la mirada en diferentes direcciones-.

-Bu-bueno Hinata, creo que será mejor comer algo, quiero ir a dormirme de una vez-Ella asintió, un poco extrañada por el repentino balbuceo por parte del rubio-.

-------------------------

-El despacho del hokage se encontraba en completo silencio, solamente el leve movimiento tol viejo firmando y leyendo algunos documentos era visible, después de haber colocado las hojas adecuadamente en el escritorio, llevo su pipa a la boca, antes de sacarla nuevamente para expulsar el humo-Jiraiya, sal de una vez, he sentido tu presencia desde que llegaste-El gama sannin apareció frente a su maestro, mirándolo con una expresión de seriedad-.

-¿Por qué están separados?-Preguntó de golpe, haciendo que el viejo Sarutobi se quedará callado por unos segundos mirando su pipa detenidamente-.

-Por el bien de la pequeña-Contestó al final, haciendo que Jiraiya lo mirara con un poco de molestia-.

-Eso no tiene sentido, hubieran estado perfectamente bien juntos, a menos que no hayas sabido como protegerlos debidamente-El hombre detrás del escritorio lo miró duramente-.

-No tienes ningún tipo de derecho al venir aquí y reclamarme si hice o no un buen trabajo con ellos, te recuerdo que fue a ti a quien Minato le encargó el cuidado de esos chicos, eres tú el padrino de uno de ellos, el que los dejó en el orfanato-El ermitaño sapo bufó-.

-Sabes que yo no soy bueno cuidando chiquillos, era mejor que se quedaran en ese lugar, al fin y al cabo, estarían juntos-Sarutobi suspiró pesadamente-.

-Después de haber dejado que el silencio inundará la oficina, Sarutobi retomó la palabra-No creo que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir solamente a reclamarme algo que lleva ocho años de haber sucedido-Jiraiya bufó ante eso, no tenía idea desde cuando había sucedido-.

-Asintió-Tenía planeado venir a tomar un poco de inspiración en la aldea-Una pequeña sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro del anciano-Pero, se vio interrumpida por un tonto chiquillo, me interrumpió diciendo que me haría pagar por haber visto a su hermana desnuda-Sarutobi se sonrojó levemente, pero después miró con algo de furia a su antiguo estudiante-Y al parecer el chiquillo es bipolar, ya que al momento de decirle mi nombre, me dijo que tenía un favor que pedirme-Se acercó al escritorio, recargándose en este, para ver directamente a los ojos de su sensei-.

-¿Qué es lo que quería?, debe haber sido algo muy importante como para que Naruto se haya olvidado de vengar a su hermana-El gama sennin observó detenidamente al viejo por un tiempo más, antes de hablar con una seriedad muy pocas veces observada en él-.

-Orochimaru estuvo jugando con su sello-Comentó, haciendo que el hokage captará la delicadeza del asunto-Además, hay algo más que me preocupa-Comenzó, alejándose del escritorio-.

-Habla de una vez Jiraiya, ¿qué puede ser más preocupante que alguien jugando con la prisión del zorro?-El más joven se detuvo al escuchar eso-.

-El sello ya fue arreglado sensei-Comentó, obteniendo un suspiro de alivio por parte del tercero-Pero…Orochimaru, colocó uno nuevo en su cuello, un sello que según el chico, estaba destinado a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, al último Uchiha en la aldea-.

-El sello maldito-Concluyó sandaime, comprendiendo la preocupación de su alumno-Pero, Naruto no puede ser portador de ningún otro sello, eso interferiría en el del zorro, y no sabemos las consecuencias de ello-Jiraiya asintió-.

-Eso es precisamente el problema-Sarutobi lo miró-La mayor parte de su chacra, y el del zorro, se encontraban bloqueados debido al sello de Orochimaru sobre el sello de Minato, nada había a ocurrido gracias a ello, pero ahora, he retirado el sello de cinco picos, y no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar después-Ambos guardaron silencio-Necesito encontrar la manera de neutralizar ese sello maldito, pero, no soy lo suficientemente bueno como Minato en ese tema-El viejo hokage miró hacia la montaña, donde las caras de sus antecesores y predecesor se encontraban-.

-Debes hacer lo que este en tus manos con ello Jiraiya, nada malo debe de ocurrirle a Naruto-.

-No tienes que decírmelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por él-Y sin más comentarios, maestro y alumno, se despidieron mudamente, esperando que todo eso pudiera arreglarse sin más dificultades-.

--------------------

-Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, pero, a estas alturas, el rubio ya se encontraba despierto, en medio de uno de los campos de formación cerca de un arroyo, esperando, un poco impaciente, por la llegada del que se suponía, le mostraría una nueva técnica el día de hoy, pero, ya llevaba veinte minutos en el mismo lugar, y ninguna señal de ese viejo pervertido-Maldición, si no supera que fue el sensei de Minato-sensei, ya me hubiera largado a mi departamento a dormir por lo menos dos horas más-Escuchó una risita libidinosa detrás de él, haciendole voltear, para encontrarse con la cara de pervertido en acción de su nuevo sensei-¿De qué te ríes ero-sennin?-Preguntó con molestia, haciendo que la risa se detuviera-.

-No me llames de esa manera, soy el gran Jiraiya-sama, así que háblame con más respeto mocoso-Naruto bufó-.

-Tendrías mi respeto, si no te hubiera encontrado espiando a mi hermana-Jiraiya volvió a reír-.

-Dime mocoso, ¿quién es la chica que estaba en tu departamento?, no me digas que a esa edad ya consigues con quien pasar una buena noche, si es así, serás un buen alumno-.

-¡Cla-claro que no es eso!, e-ella es Hinata Hyuga, y so-solo se esta quedando conmigo hasta que a su estúpido padre se le ocurra admitirla nuevamente en el clan-El peliblanco miro al chico-.

-_La chica Hyuga, ¿me preguntó si sabrá?...no lo creo, o no me importa, _bien mocoso, vamos a comenzar, siéntate en ese lugar y quítate la camisa y el chaleco-Naruto abrió los ojos y dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre-.

-Dijiste que me mostrarías una nueva técnica…-El hombre movió la mano despectivamente-.

-El jutsu lo mostraré mañana, hoy, arreglaremos tu segundo problema, así que siéntate donde te pedí-Naruto asintió de mala gana, quitándose el chaleco y la camisa-.

-Si intentas algo pervertido conmigo, te juró que te golpearé dattebayo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡hey, hey, hey!, aquí de nuevo con un capitulo de Tsuki no tamashi, algo corto, pero no quise escribir más, como se dan cuenta, es un poco de relleno, pero les aseguró que en el siguiente, comenzará la última parte del examen chunin, y faltan cinco o seis, para que la primera parte del fic termine, para dar paso a mi versión de shippuuden, bueno, si alguien cree que estoy haciendo muy largo y cansado el fic, díganmelo por favor, y lo terminaré en los siguientes cinco o seis capítulos, bien, espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el fic, y nos estamos leyendo, cuídense y sigan comentando.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_-_Se encontraba listo para su pelea, había pasado todos estos días en un duro entrenamiento impuesto por él mismo, ya que su pervertido nuevo sensei, se la pasaba el día completo espiando a lindas jovencitas, había ido a su departamento a darse un buen baño, pero no había encontrado a la chica de ojos perlas en el lugar, seguramente ésta ya se encontraba en camino al estadio, en cambio él, caminaba despreocupadamente en medio de los campos de formación, y para su sorpresa y alegría, la chica que se encontraba en sus pensamientos se encontraba de pie en medio de los tres troncos de ese lugar, sonrió con malicia, acercándose sigilosamente a ella, al estar detrás, coloco ambas manos en los ojos de la chica, sorprendiéndola en el acto-Adivina quien soy, pero…no utilices el byakugan-Pidió, mientras la chica comenzaba a ponerse un poco roja, claro que sabía de quien se trataba, nadie más tenía la voz de su Naruto-kun-.

-N-Naruto-kun-Murmuró, haciendo que un puchero se formará en la boca del rubio, encarando un poco enojado a la chica-.

-Hinata-chan, no se vale, se suponía que no sabrías quien era-Ella comenzó a reír levemente, mientras el chico la observaba atentamente-.

-Y, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó casualmente, no quería escucharse muy entrometido, ella solo sonrió-.

-M-me quede de ver con Kiba-kun en este lugar-Naruto arrugó un poco la nariz ante aquel nombre, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que el cara de perro rondará a la chica, pero de nuevo, él no podía tener "nada" que ver con la chica, ya estaba comprometido-.

-Hinata-chan-Habló seriamente, tomando por sorpresa a la chica-Ve a verme luchar, te aseguro que lo haré mejor si estas dándome ánimo-Ella asintió, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo nuevamente-Te prometo, que cumpliré la promesa que te hice-Se acercó a ella, mirándola intensamente-Pero…necesito un pequeño favor-Inquirió, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, haciendo cuestionarse a la chica-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Naruto-.

-Necesito…un beso de la suerte-Murmuró un poco apenado, mientras la chica abría los ojos, no creía haber escuchado bien-.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó, sin poder centrar correctamente sus ideas, Naruto sonrió con algo de tristeza, acercándose a ella, besando su frente, dejando más confundida a la pobre chica-.

-Sabes Hinata-Comentó, mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse-Me gustan las chicas como tú-Esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en la mente de la Hyuga, mientras veía embobada el lugar por donde el rubio se había marchado-.

------------------------------------

-Su mirada se encontraba fija en la persona frente a él, su brazo izquierdo colgaba inutilizado a su costado, mientras los ojos plateados lo miraban burlonamente-Deberías aceptar de una buena vez tu destino, deja de esforzarte inútilmente, esta batalla estaba decidida desde un principio, y ahora, voy a darle un final-Para sorpresa de la mayoría de los espectadores y del propio Hyuga frente a él, comenzó a sonreír, una sonrisa inmensa, mientras estiraba su brazo paralelo a su cuerpo-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?, de esta manera, prolongaras más esta tontería-Declaró, posicionándose en la forma de batalla del Juuken-.

-Yo prometí, que en este examen, demostraría mi verdadero potencial, así como el que vengaría la derrota de Hinata contigo, y creo, que es momento, de llevar a cabo ambas promesas-Cerró los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido, y al abrirlos, segundos después, comenzó a gritar, al mismo tiempo, que grandes cantidades de chacra comenzaban a salir del brazo que anteriormente, se encontraba inutilizado-_Esto es por la promesa que te hice, Hinata-chan_ -.

Flash back

-Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, pero tuvo que cerrarlos al ver de frente la luz de aquel lugar, cuando pudo acostumbrarse a ello, los abrió completamente, analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba, respiró con algo de resignación, reconocería en cualquier estado el techo de su habitación, movió ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar a alguien entrando en el lugar, no pudo evitar formar una ligera sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, trató de sentarse en la cama que ocupaba, recibiendo inmediatamente la ayuda de la chica, la miró por unos instantes, para después preguntar-¿Cómo llegue aquí Hinata?-La chica le miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y desviar la mirada-.

-U-un señor de cabellos blancos te trajo hace dos días hasta aquí-Comenzó-M-me dijo, que te cuidara y-ya que estarías varios días descansando, pero no me dijo que paso-Naruto asintió, mientras se ponía de pie, llevo una mano a su cuello, mientras se acercaba al espejo en su habitación, retiro la mano, y se mantuvo pensativo, observando la nueva marca redonda que rodeaba el extraño sello en su cuello-.

_-Seguramente, realizo un tipo de sellado-_Mordió su labio-_Espero que por lo menos sea de ayuda, he perdido dos días de entrenamiento por culpa suya-_Levantó la mirada encontrando la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la ojiperla, se acercó a ella y le sonrió-Ya me encuentro bien Hinata- chan, te agradezco mucho el que hayas cuidado de mi-Ella asintió, viendo como el rubio caminaba hasta su closet y sacaba algo de ropa, ella se sonrojo al pensar que el chico se cambiaría frente a ella, pero para su sorpresa, este comenzó a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose junto a ella y brindándole una sonrisa-Hinata-chan, después de darme una ducha, saldré a entrenar-Hizo una pausa, mientras ella asentía-Y...quiero que te cuides mucho...seguramente no me veas hasta el día del tercer examen-Eso sorprendió a la chica-.

-¿P-por qué no te veré hasta ese día?-Preguntó comenzando a preocuparse un poco, ¿acaso el chico quería que se fuera de su apartamento?-.

-Lo que pasa...lo que pasa, es que pienso entrenar durante este tiempo, no creo poder regresar a casa-Ella mostró un poco de preocupación, haciéndole sentir algo extraño dentro de él, algo extraño que le obligo a colocar una mano sobre su mejilla-Es necesario que lo haga, ya que es la única manera de poder vengar tu derrota-La chica abrió los ojos-Es una promesa Hinata, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, por vengar tu derrota-Y sin decir más, se adentro en el cuarto de baño, dejando a la ojiperla de pie en medio de la puerta de la habitación-.

Fin flash back

-Neji le miraba con sumo interés por la cantidad de energía que se había comenzado a formar en torno al cuerpo del rubio-Es hora de dejar de jugar-Murmuró, mientras en un simple movimiento, desaparecía del lugar en donde se encontraba, para reaparecer detrás del castaño Hyuga-Es hora de pagar por los golpes de Hinata-chan-Sin más, arremetió contra él con una fuerte patada dirigida directamente a la nuca, pero el genio de la familia Hyuga esquivo el golpe, colocándose en pose defensiva, pero la velocidad del rubio fue sorpresiva para él, al sentir un golpe en plena barbilla, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el único árbol del lugar, vio con algo de enfado como el Uzumaki se acercaba lentamente hacia él, mientras este intentaba levantarse-Tu turno de ataque termino hace unos momentos, ahora es el mío-.

-Tsk, no creas que por sorprenderme una vez ganaras este encuentro-Se levantó, colocándose nuevamente en pose de ataque, pose que sorprendió un poco al rubio, pero, decidió ignorarlo, mientras realizaba unos cuantos sellos en la mano, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por el murmullo del Hyuga-Estas en mi centro de adivinación, **Shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou **(Guardián de la adivinación de los ocho sellos, 64 golpes)-Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, comenzó a golpear los tenketsus del cuerpo del rubio-.

-En las tribunas donde los siguientes participantes esperaban por su turno, una rubia apretaba fuertemente los barrotes que la separaban del campo de batalla, junto a ella, un chico de cabello en forma de piña posaba una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco-Ino, tranquilízate-Pidió, sin despegar la vista de la batalla-.

-Cállate de una vez Shikamaru, al que están golpeando ahora mismo es a mi hermano-El chico soltó un suspiro de fastidio-.

-Ino, él sabe lo que hace, si esta dejando que lo golpeen, tiene que ser por una razón…-Se detuvo un momento mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro-Algo como lo que esta a punto de hacer-Señalo al rubio, mientras Ino miraba en esa dirección-.

-Treinta y dos palmas-Grito Neji, y como si fuera alguna señal para él, comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos, para gritar antes de que el sellado de tenketsus continuase-.

-**Fuuka **(capullo de viento)-Al instante, una gran esfera de viento lo rodeo, rechazado a su oponente mandándolo lejos de él, mientras retomaba su postura-No fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para aprovechar tu oportunidad-Comentó mientras se acercaba a él con paso lento, Neji se levanto, completamente enojado, ese completo idiota estaba terminando con su paciencia-Esto es el final-Levantó la mano a su costado, y comenzó a concentrar chacra en ella-Tendrás el honor de conocer una técnica que solamente fue usada por dos personas-Una esfera de color azul comenzó a formarse en sus manos, haciendo que varias personas se sorprendieran por ello-.

-Jiraiya-Comentó con sorpresa mientras su vista estaba posada en la pelea-¿Tú le mostraste eso?-Cuestionó, esa era la única respuesta coherente a eso, nadie más podía haber sido, pero para su sorpresa, su antiguo estudiante negó-.

-Esa técnica, no se la he mostrado-El viejo le miró sorprendido-Todo este tiempo que he trabajado con él, nos hemos centrado en la convocatoria, y en la manera de controlar el sello en su cuello, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que aprendió el jutsu de convocatoria, pero…nunca llegue a mostrarle esa técnica-Sandaime asintió pensativo, esto comenzaba a perecerle sospechoso, había escuchado que Kakashi le había mostrado el chidori, pero…no cree que él fuera la persona en enseñarle el rasengan, ya que dudaba, que el mismo ninja copia lo conociera-Iré a buscar a Kakashi, seguramente debe saber algo de esto-Comentó antes de desaparecer del lado del Hokage-.

-**Rasengan-**Gritó impactando la esfera azul en el estómago de Neji, enterrándolo completamente en el suelo del lugar, dejando sin aliento a la mayoría de los espectadores, con lentitud, se acercó nuevamente a él, escuchando tras de si la frase que lo colocaba como ganador de esa ronda, pero no se detuvo, llego al lado del apenas conciente castaño-Lo siento por haber luchado tan duro contigo, pero…necesitaba mostrarte, que el destino podemos manejarlo a nuestra manera, no seguir sus estúpidos senderos-Al decir esto, se dio cuenta que el chico cayó inconsciente, mientras una media sonrisa iluminaba sus labios, dirigió su mirada hacia donde el viejo Hokage se encontraba, y lo miró directamente por unos segundos, tratando de darle a entender, que no era lo único que podía hacer, al ver que los médicos ninjas se acercaban a revisar a su adversario, comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde su hermana y amigo se encontraban, al llegar hasta ese lugar, recibió un abrazo por parte de la rubia de coleta, quien al separarse lo miro con algo de tristeza-.

-Me alegro por tu victoria Naruto…pero en verdad hubiera querido luchar inmediatamente y no esperar al ganador de la pelea de Shika, no se como ese tonto del sonido no se presentó, me hubiera gustado darle una buena paliza después de lo que nos hizo en el bosque de la muerte-Naruto sonrió, notando las miradas de enfado por parte de los miembros de la arena que se encontraban en el lugar, miro bien a su alrededor, recibiendo un leve asentimiento por parte de Shino, que seguramente, quería decir felicidades, pero de igual manera le sonrió, ese chico era demasiado callado-.

-La voz de Genma llamó su atención un poco, la siguiente batalla se trataba de el miembro del equipo siete, en contra del chico pelirrojo de la arena, pero, para consternación de la mayoría de los presentes, el pelinegro no se encontraba en el lugar-Debido a algunos inconvenientes, la segunda pelea será pospuesta para después, antes de la última pelea, así que por favor, pasen los siguientes contrincantes-Pidió, mirando al Aburame y al titiritero, quien para sorpresa de todos, dimitió de su encuentro, haciendo enojar al estoico muchacho-Bien, entonces, pasen por favor los siguientes-La rubia de abanico paso al escenario con ayuda de este, mientras por lo bajo, el Nara comenzaba a maldecir su suerte-.

-Vamos perezoso, agradece que no te toca luchar después de Sasuke-kun-Comentó molesta la chica, ¿quién se creía que era para despreciar una batalla?-.

-Vamos Shika, da lo mejor de ti-Se acercó a él, mirándolo picara y seriamente-Demuéstrame que eres digno de ser llamado cuñado por mi,-Murmuro bajamente, mientras daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda del perezoso, golpe que tiro al chico al escenario estrepitosamente-_Bien, eso no estaba en mi plan-_Comenzó a reír tontamente, mientras veía la mirada asesina de su hermana sobre él-Hum, ah, ¿qué te parece si vamos con Kiba y los demás para ver la lucha?, será más entretenido ver desde ese lugar la batalla-Miró al estoico Aburame-¿Vienes Shino?-Preguntó, no quería dejar solo al chico en ese lugar, no le agradaba mucho el estar cerca de esos tipos de la arena, presentía que algo extraño sucedería-.

--------------------

-Sakura reía levemente al ver la escena frente a ella, Shikamaru había perdido su batalla después de dar una gran demostración de intelecto, pero eso no había sido suficiente para el carácter de su amiga rubia, quien en estos momentos, zarandeaba como muñeco de trapo al pobre ojinegro-Eres un completo irresponsable, ¿cómo te diste por vencido?, tenias todo lo necesario para ganar, eres un maldito culo perezoso-Esas y más cosas le gritaba al pobre chico que simplemente se dejaba hacer, le resultaba problemático el protestar ante aquello, mientras veía como el rubio simplemente negaba con la cabeza, ese no era el momento de estar haciendo eso, la pelea de Sasuke había comenzado, y algo no le agradaba de ello, vio como su sensei de cabellos grises se colocaba a su lado en las escaleras de ese balcón, le dirigió una mirada al ninja copia, pero al parecer, no fue avisada, tenia previsto comprobar su inquietud con la opinión del sujeto, pero este solamente sonreía-.

-_Maldición-_Pensó-_Seguramente soy el único inquieto, ya que solamente yo sé que ese sujeto es un jinchuuriki-_Mordió su labio ante aquello, no le agradaba en lo absoluto el sentir aquel presentimiento, de repente, algo lo distrajo, plumas de color blanco comenzaron a caer en todas las gradas, al mismo tiempo que una explosión se llevaba acabo de el palco del Hokage, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos los civiles y algunos ninjas, se habían quedado dormidos, incluyendo a varios de sus amigos, rápidamente formo el sello del carnero en la mano y murmuró-Kai-Disipando de esa manera el genjutsu en él, miro al frente, encontrando a su sensei y el del cejotas luchando contra algunos ninjas de la aldea del sonido, eso fue lo más extraño de todo lo que había sucedido, cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse a la acción, el enmascarado ninja salto junto a él, mirando directamente a sus demás enemigos, deteniendo el avance del chico, con simplemente una mano-.

-Naruto, no necesito ayuda en esto-Comentó, mientras veía a Sakura cubrirse la cabeza, había sido otra que había podido deshacer el genjutsu-Necesito que despiertes a otra persona, van a ir detrás de Sasuke, tienen que traerlo de regreso, no es buena idea que haya seguido a ese chico-Fue hasta ese momento, en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro y el de cabellos rojos, habían abandonado el estadio, Naruto chispo la lengua, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-.

-No necesito que alguien me acompañe, iré yo solo-Sakura y su profesor iban a protestar, pero en un remolino de hojas desapareció del lugar, dejando a una sorprendida pelirosa y a un frustrado peligris-.

-Sakura-Llamó seriamente el ninja copia, haciendo entumecer a la chica-Despierta a tus demás compañeros, necesitamos algo de ayuda por aquí-.

---------------------------

-Una cúpula de color púrpura rodeaba el lugar que estaban usando como campo de batalla, mientras varios de sus fieles ANBU observaban, incapaces de ayudar, mientras su ex estudiante lo enfrentaba con una sonrisa sádica-No dejaré que destruyas la hoja, ya que Konoha es mi hogar-La risa de Orochimaru resonó por ese pequeño lugar, intimidando a los tres ANBUS que miraban-.

-Te has vuelto demasiado senil sensei, por eso te aconseje que consiguieras a un godaime-Sarutobi comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente, haciendo que otra sonrisa se formará en los labios de la serpiente-.

-**Doton: Doryuudan **(elemento tierra: misiles de dragón de tierra)-Una gran dragón se formo en el suelo, abriendo la boca, de donde comenzó a lanzar misiles de tierra-** Karyuudan (**Misiles de dragón de fuego)-Volvió a susurrar, lanzando llamaradas de fuego por la boca, logrando de esta manera, unir ambos elementos en un solo ataque contra su estudiante favorito-.

-Eso es fácil de evitar, Sarutobi-sensei-Pronunció, estando un tanto alejado del viejo, comenzó a realizar unas cuantas señales con las manos, sorprendiendo a los espectadores por la técnica que acababa de pronunciar-**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**(invocación: resurrección del mundo impuro)-El suelo comenzó a moverse, mientras un par de agujeros se abrían en el lugar, dejando paso a dos ataúdes de madera, que en la parte delantera, tenían el signo de primero y segundo grabados, un tercer agujero comenzó a abrirse, pero, de la misma manera en la que comenzó a salir el tercer ataúd, desapareció del lugar, ante el asombró de todos, incluyendo al que había realizado la técnica-Tsk, mi tercer invocación no apareció, pero…es suficiente con estos dos-De los dos primeros ataúdes, salieron dos personas sumamente conocidas para el viejo Sandaime Hokage, quien abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, de ver frente a frente nuevamente a sus dos preciados senseis, el sannin de las serpientes introdujo unos extraños kunais en las cabezas de ambos, sonriendo malvadamente-.

------------------------------

-Rápidamente le dio alcance a su compañero de equipo, quien en estos momentos, ya se encontraba frente a frente al pelirrojo, esperando a ver quien comenzaba a pelear, la rubia de cuatro coletas, que pertenecía a la aldea de la arena, se encontraba estampada contra un árbol, mirando un poco asustada la escena frente a ella, negó un poco, tratando de ignorar el resplandor que el de ojos agua marina le enviaba en esos momentos, junto con el instinto asesino capaz de hacer mojar los pantalones a cualquier gennin no experimentado-Teme, Kakashi-sensei quiere que regreses, no le agrado que siguieras al chico de la arena-Un nuevo resplandor se situó sobre él, dirigido por el pelinegro a su lado, el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros-¿Qué?, fue su orden-.

-Hmp, vete de una vez Naruto, debo terminar mi pelea con este tipo-Una mano se colocó firmemente en su hombro, haciendo que mirara irritantemente al rubio-¿Qué quieres dobe?-Preguntó enojado, pero el ojiazul le miró de igual manera, haciendole callar-.

-No, esta pelea, es mía-Sasuke lo encaró con desagrado, ¿qué le hacia pensar al dobe, que le dejaría así de simple aquella lucha?-.

-Es mi pelea idiota, así que hazte a un lado-Comentó, mientras hacia a un lado al rubio, quien sostuvo fuertemente su agarre anterior-.

-No, no debes pelear contra él, eres una de mis personas valiosas, y no dejaré que te enfrentes a él, es mi turno de protegerte, después de todo, te lo debo de la misión en la ola-El pelinegro le miró con los ojos anchos, no creyendo haber escuchado lo que creía el rubio había dicho-.

-¿Estas loco?, no me debes nada-El rubio volvió a asentir, esta vez mirando al pelirrojo-.

-Solamente yo puedo enfrentarle, no quiero que te lastime-Con eso dicho, plantó un golpe sobre el rostro del Uchiha, dejándolo inconsciente contra un árbol, miró al jinchuuriki de la arena, quien había comenzado a gritar como loco-.

-Todos ustedes, me enojan-Murmuró, mientras una gran capa de arena comenzaba a cubrirlo-Sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia otras personas, me hacen odiarlos-Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, encorvándose en la rama que ocupaba-El amor es solamente una estúpida palabra inventada por las personas débiles, una palabra, que nunca existirá en la vida de un demonio-Naruto lo miró con tristeza, al mismo instante que giraba su rostro hacia donde la rubia se encontraba, ya de pie, observando todo lo que ocurría-.

-El amor no es una palabra, o sentimiento, que no podamos alcanzar, Gaara del desierto-Comenzó a hablar, acercándose a su amigo, y recargándolo adecuadamente en el árbol-Puedes encontrar el amor, si tan solo, te fijaras en los sentimientos que tienen hacia ti tus hermanos-Señaló discretamente a la preocupada kunoichi, quien miraba tristemente la escena-Un monstruo como nosotros, así como tú nos llamas, puede encontrar un poco de felicidad estando con su ser querido, tratando de protegerlo-.

-Déjate de palabras, dijiste que serias mi oponente, no que me darías una charla sobre el amor-.

-Bien, como quieras-La cola de arena que recientemente se había formado en la retaguardia del pelirrojo, se levanto, apuntando directamente contra el Uzumaki-Maldición-Murmuró, antes de esquivar una docena de shurikens de arena-¿Por qué no es un demonio de agua?-Preguntó a nadie en especial, preparándose a enfrentarle-.

-------------------

-Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, mientras una mano se colocaba en su cara, pues un dolor incalculable se había posado en ese lugar, abrió los ojos a su máximo tamaño al recordar por que su cara dolía, miró molesto al frente, tratando de encontrar al metiche de su compañero de equipo, sólo para encontrarle de pie a unos cuantos metros adelante, mirando hipnotizado y completamente atontado, hacia cierto punto que él no alcanzaba a distinguir, se levantó con un genio que haría retroceder al mismo Sandaime, y se acercó al rubio, soltando un certero golpe en la nuca de este, haciendole salir de su estupefacción-¿Qué haces ahora idiota?, ¿no se suponía que te enfrentarías a ese loco de la arena?-Naruto señalo al frente, con algo de burla en el rostro, haciendo que el Uchiha quedará un poco más pálido de lo que en realidad era-.

-Teme, solamente estoy tratando de averiguar como puedo derrotar eso-Señaló nuevamente, frente a ellos, se encontraba el Shukaku, Ichibi, demonio de la arena en todo su esplendor, mirando a ellos y comenzado a reír desquiciadamente por haber quedado libre, Sasuke se atraganto un poco, mientras Naruto simplemente sonrió-Solamente hazte a un lado teme, tengo las cosas bajo control-Mordió su dedo pulgar, y comenzó a realizar varios sellos en las manos, para al final, gritar a pulmón abierto-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**(técnica de invocación)-Una enorme nube de humo rodeo su lugar, y tanto él como el pelinegro, se vieron subidos en la espalda de un enorme sapo de color rojo, que sostenía una pipa en la boca, Sasuke miró a la invocación con suma sorpresa, mientras el sapo comenzaba a bufar de fastidio-.

-Pequeño mocoso, te dije que aún no eres mi subordinado-Una gota de sudor cayó por la espalda del rubio, mientras su compañero lo miraba arrogantemente, carraspero un poco-.

-Lo siento gama ojajin, pero en verdad necesito su ayuda en esto, solamente necesito estar a la altura de Shukaku-El sapo miró hacia el frente, y su rostro se tornó más enojado-.

-Solamente por esta vez, accederé a ayudarte, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a invocar hasta que compartamos unos cuantos vasos de sake-Naruto asintió gustoso, mientras sacaba un extraño kunai de su porta kunais, Sasuke lo miró interrogantemente, el rubio se encogió de hombros-.

-Es parte de lo que voy a hacer-El enorme tanuki los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero eso no impidió que el rubio lanzará enérgicamente el arma al cuello de la bestia, donde el kunai de tres puntas se incrustó perfectamente-Sólo necesito despertar a Gaara, el bijuu obtiene fuerza cada vez que su jinchuuriki queda dormido-El pelinegro le miró con extrañes, pero no preguntó nada, este no era el momento para hacerlo-Bien, manos a la obra-Cuando estaba a punto de realizar la famosa técnica de su sensei, un repentino dolor lo dejó quieto, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, se derrumbó en sus rodillas, tocándose su estómago, en un rápido movimiento, arrancó su camisa y chaleco naranja, dejando descubierto ese lugar, y lo que vio, no le agradó en nada-¿Qué demonios sucede?-El sello de su estómago estaba brillando descontroladamente, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya que un nuevo dolor lo embargo, su mano se dirigió presurosa hacia su cuello, comenzando a gritar en agonía, Sasuke se apresuró a su lado, y se quedó helado ante lo que vio, en el estómago del rubio, un brillante sello se dejaba ver, al mismo tiempo, que en el cuello de este, comenzaba a expandirse una extraña marca de color negro, comenzando a cubrir la mayor parte del cuerpo de su compañero, sin saber que hacer, miró preocupado al rubio-.

-¿Qué esta pasando Naruto?-Exigió, no le agradaba como se estaban llevando acabo los acontecimientos, la risa del ichibi lo distrajo, dejando de lado a su amigo-.

-**Jejejejejejejeje, el sello que mantiene prisionero a mi hermano esta en desequilibrio, el chiquillo no aguantará el descontrol del chacra-**El pelinegro no comprendió nada, pero se giró a su compañero, quien había comenzado a gritar más fuerte, mientras caía completamente sobre la espalda del anfibio, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que un pequeño agujero de color morado se abría justo en la espalda del sapo, dejando ver la parte superior de una extraña caja de madera, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que esa cosa comenzó a salir, al mismo momento en que los gritos del ojiazul se hicieron más fuertes-.

-La caja terminó de salir completamente, causando aún mayor sorpresa en él, al darse cuenta que la caja en verdad era un ataúd, un ataúd que en la delantera tenía tallado el kanji de cuarto, la tapa de este comenzó a abrirse, comenzando a darle un pequeño ataque de ansiedad ante aquello, instintivamente, se alejo unos cuantos pasos, ante la impotente presencia que se encontraba frente a él-Yo-yondaime-Murmuró, haciendo que entre gritos, el rubio levantará la cabeza asombrado, nunca espero que algo como eso sucediera-.

-El mencionado miró extrañado lo que sucedía frente a él, mientras salía completamente del lugar en el que se encontraba, no sabía que pasaba, pero nada le agradaba, frente a él, una enorme bestia se encontraba riendo como desquiciado, él se encontraba encima de su antigua invocación, el jefe sapo Gamabunta, y extrañamente, dos jóvenes se encontraban junto a él, mirándolo sorprendidos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó confundido, haciendo que los chiquillos hicieran lo mismo-.

-Mina….yondaime-sama, por favor, luego le explicaremos lo que sucede, p-por favor, ayúdennos-El rubio mayor los miró con desconfianza, pero la seria voz del sapo lo hizo apartar la vista de ambos-.

-Minato-Comenzó, haciendo que el mencionado lo escuchará atentamente-No se como es que llegaste aquí, pero debes ayudarlos, el que esta frente a nosotros es ichibi no Shukaku, su jinchuuriki se ha quedado dormido, necesitamos despertarlo para que el control del bijuu termine-El cuarto no entendía lo que pasaba-.

-¿Cómo hago aquello?-Preguntó-.

-U-utilice el Hiraishin, solamente golpéelo, solamente eso, y-yo, y-o pensaba hacerlo, ya he lanzado el kunai necesario-Los ojos del hokage se abrieron, no quiso preguntar más, así que hizo lo que el chico le dijo, en unos segundos, la arena que rodeaba al pelirrojo comenzó a caer, junto con el cuerpo del chico, Minato no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que ver como dos chicos recogían al ojiverde y los tres se iban del lugar, una nube de humo le anunció que el sapo desaparecía, dejando los cuerpos de los jóvenes en el suelo, junto a él-.

-Miró con detenimiento a ambos chicos, y luego examinó el lugar, podía reconocerlo, era el bosque en las afueras de su aldea, miró nuevamente sa los chicos-Ya los he ayudado, ahora, quiero que me expliquen, ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿en donde está el Kyubi?-Los ojos del chico rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta, pero no le dio tiempo de decir o hacer nada, la inconsciencia lo cubrió, no pudo soportar más el dolor-.

-¡Naruto!, ¿qué te sucede?-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre, ese chico no podía ser su hijo, ¿o si?, examinó bien al rubio, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que unas extrañas marcas negras le cubrían, hasta el punto, de que el muchacho acababa de caer inconsciente-¡NARUTO!-Gritó nuevamente el pelinegro, acercándose a su amigo, notando como poco a poco las marcas iban desapareciendo-Maldición, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital-El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar eso-.

-Yo los llevaré -Dijo cargando al chico, y abrazando levemente al pelinegro, ante de desaparecer en un rayo de color amarillo, de regreso a la aldea, donde esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas-.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Huuu, hola de nuevo, lamento mucho el retraso con este capitulo, pero, como había avisado anteriormente, me encontraba en un momento de depresión, y nada llegaba a mi cabeza, pero, aquí esta el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, y me dejen comentarios al respecto, no se si haya sido un buen capitulo, y espero que nadie se esperara lo que paso, bien, las dudas que hayan aparecido en el capitulo, las responderé en el siguiente, o si es una diferente a las que pienso revelar, lo haré por un mensaje así que , bien, nos leemos pronto._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

-La escena frente a sus ojos era demasiado para la mente de recientes gennin, la sangre decoraba completamente la mayoría del estadio donde se estaba realizando anteriormente los exámenes chunin, por un momento, prefirió haberse quedado dentro de aquel genjutsu del cual la frentuda la había liberado, miró con algo de pesar al sensei de su hermano, esperando escuchar lo que este tenía que decirles, seguramente algún tipo de misión, o que sabia ella, lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, era en desquitar toda su frustración en el primer idiota enemigo que se le cruzara en el camino-Escuchen todos-Las palabras del ninja copia comenzaron a sonar en el lugar, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, podían ver al jounin vestido de verde, deshacerse de algunos ninjas de Oto –Necesito que me presten atención, y hagan exactamente lo que les voy a pedir-Los gennin frente a él asintieron con seriedad, repasó visualmente a los presentes, los jóvenes de los clanes Inuzuka, Akimichi, Hyuga, y Nara se encontraban ahí, al igual que la hija de su sensei, y su alumna, dio un suspiro de resignación, esperaba que no les fuera a suceder algo malo, ya que las cabezas de dichos clanes lo matarían si algo sucediera-Creo que se han dado cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos, así que no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que traten de eliminar a la mayor cantidad de ninjas de Oto y Suna, siempre y cuando se encuentren a su alcance, no quiero que traten de enfrentar a ninjas más fuertes que ustedes, no queremos más bajas por el momento, si en su camino encuentran algún civil necesitado, ayúdenlo, pueden irse-Los gennin asintieron, antes de desaparecer saltando del lugar, algo de esto ne le agradaba, pero era necesario erradicar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles-.

----------------

-Se habían separado en dos grupos, su ansiedad por desquitar su furia aun se encontraba dentro de ella, al igual que cierto sentimiento extraño en su estómago, no sabia por que razón, pero algo no le agradaba de todo eso, inconscientemente, se sentía ligeramente mas tranquila, al tener junto a ella a su prospecto de cuñada, al igual que su compañero de peinado de piña, llevo su mano al lugar donde se encontraba el corazón, lo apretó fuertemente, siguiendo saltando en dirección a donde el de cabellos negros las guiaba-_Sólo espero que nada malo te suceda ni-chan, o cuando regreses, yo misma me encargare de no tener sobrinos-_Un fuerte sonido la hizo detenerse, y enfocar el lugar de donde este provenía-Hokage-sama-Murmuró, comenzando a dirigirse en esa dirección-.

-Observo como su rubia compañera comenzaba a avanzar hacia donde el sonido se había producido, maldijo en voz baja-Hinata, sigámosla, no debemos dejarla sola-La de ojos perla asintió, con un ligero temor visible en sus pupilas de color lila-.

-El trío llego hasta una azotea, donde una barrera rodeaba completamente un perímetro indeterminando, quedaron asombrados al ver a cuatro personas causantes de ello, dentro de esa misma barrera, y el como tres ANBU esperaban desesperados el resultado de lo que fuera se estaba llevando dentro, Ino fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, ya que, debido a una completa oscuridad dentro de la barrera, no podían saber de que se trataba-ANBU-san-Comentó, antes de escuchar el bufido de su compañero de equipo, decidió ignorarlo, acercándose lentamente a los ANBU-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, llamando la atención de uno de ellos, quien miró al grupo de gennin en el lugar-.

-Este no es lugar para gennin, Hokage-sama se esta enfrentado a un oponente muy peligroso-Los recientes ninjas abrieron los ojos, mirándose entre ellos-Así que es mejor que se marchen, no sabemos en que momento esto pueda salirse de control-.

-S-será mejor irnos-Comento Hinata un poco preocupada, si se quedaban en ese lugar, solamente serian un estorbo para los ANBU-.

-Ino negó con la cabeza-¿Y no han hecho nada para ayudarle?-Preguntó con enojo, esos ANBU eran unos incompetentes-.

-Los tres shinobis superiores permanecieron callados, mirando hacia el frente-Tsk-Comenzó el de pelo de piña-Supongo que no pueden hacer nada con esa barrera ahí, ¿cierto?-Señaló, obteniendo un nuevo silencio por parte de los sujetos-Molestos-Murmuró, enfocando su mirada en la barrera, analizando el curso de acción que podrían tomar, miro nuevamente a los Anbu, para luego pasar nuevamente a sus amigas-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos-Comunicó, llamando la atención de los ANBU-.

-Minutos después, todos se encontraban dispersos en el lugar, los tres miembros del escuadrón de asesinato, se encontraban juntos, esperando el movimiento de los gennin-¿En verdad cree que esta es una buena idea, taichou?-Preguntó uno de los ANBU de capa negra al de la máscara de gato-.

-No nos queda más que confiar en esto, debemos ayudar de alguna manera a Hokage-sama-Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, advirtió al gennin de cabellos negros, que se encontraban en posiciones, y con un ligero bufido, hizo una señal con la mano, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia-.

-**Shintenshin no jutsu-**Exclamó, dirigiendo su técnica a cierto pelinaranja en el lugar, su cuerpo se desplomó, abriendo nuevamente los ojos en un ángulo completamente diferente al que ocupaba anteriormente-_Definitivamente, nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme a la técnica de los Yamanaka-_Levantó la mirada lentamente, enfocando al pelinegro, y asintió, al mismo tiempo, que bajaba las manos a sus costados, cortando todos flujo de chacra de su sistema, y al hacerlo, la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse-.

-¡Pendejo!, estúpido Jiroubo, mueve tu apestoso culo gordo y activa nuevamente tu chacra-Miró con los ojos abiertos a una pelirroja en la otra esquina de la barrera, estaba claro que no podía moverse debido a la técnica que aun trataba de mantener activa, pero aún podía ver el chacra salir de su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, esa chica le daba algo de miedo, la capa que cubría su lugar, fue desapareciendo lentamente, miró a su compañero, quien asintió-.

-_Puede que esos cuatro se encuentren dentro de una barrera de energía, pero, eso no evita que se encuentren vulnerables a cualquier ataque, especialmente, a las técnicas del clan Nara-_Con una media sonrisa, realizo la técnica que hacia famosos a los Nara-**Kage mane no jutsu **(técnica de la sombra imitadora)-Una gran sombra se extendió por todo el techo, dirigiéndose estrictamente, a los tres guardianes restantes de aquella barrera, paralizándolos al instante, llevando con dificultad, las manos de ambos a un lado, tratando de deshacerse por completo de la técnica-¡Ino!-Gritó, llamando la atención de la rubia -.

-Vamos, es hora de que entren-Advirtió a los ANBUS, los cuales, solamente vio desaparecer, después de alejarse del lugar para permitirles la entrada, de un solo salto, se colocó junto a la ojiperla, quien se encontraba cuidando de su cuerpo-Hay que seguir con el plan, Hinata-.

-Uh hai-Respondió, colocándose en una posición de ataque frente al gran hombre, Ino colocó sus manos juntas, murmurando un leve "kai", dejando de pie el desorientado cuerpo del ninja de Oto-**Juuken-**En una rápida secuencia de golpes a los tenketsus del grandulón, este quedo inconsciente, desparramado en el suelo-Y-ya esta Ino-chan-Comentó, regresando a su posición pasiva, la rubia sonrió con ella-.

-Vamos Shika, ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones-Gesticulo con efusividad, ahora si seria el momento de desquitar sus frustraciones sobre alguno de esos sujetos de Otogakure-.

-Mendokuse-Respondió el chico, soltando lentamente a sus presos, su expresión se volvió seria, al darse cuenta que estos, no se dirigían hacia los gennin, si no hacia el lugar donde anteriormente de habían ido los ANBU-Kuso, ¡Ino, Hinata!-Ambas asintieron, comenzando a correr hacia los tres sujetos-.

-Demonios, estos insectos de Konoha si que son insistentes-Un tipo con seis manos se detuvo frente a ellos, lanzando una extraña telaraña, la cual los atrapo contra el suelo, un gruñido de enojo escapo de los labios de la rubia, mientras los tres trataban de safarse de su atadura-.

-Ino, detente, no podremos salir de aquí si sigues moviéndote de esa manera-Ordeno el pelinegro, Ino farfullo una serie de maldiciones, dejando por completo su movimiento, mordió su labio, viendo junto con sus compañeros, como los ANBU eran sometidos por la misma técnica que ellos, mientras los tres miembros del sonido se alejaban saltando con un cuerpo a cuestas-Kuso-Murmuró, dejando todo movimiento, ya no podían hacer nada por ayudar al hokage, su enemigo ya se había marchado-Mendokuse-Murmuró-.

------------------------

-Su técnica los había llevado directamente a la oficina de la torre Hokage, dejo al de cabellos negros en el suelo, mientras que al rubio, lo colocaba en el escritorio, tirando todo lo que estaba encima de este hacia el suelo, una mirada llena de preocupación estaba dirigida al chico inconsciente, el muchacho Uchiha, había mencionado el nombre de Naruto sobre este chico, y ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba a un Uchiha con el rostro de aquel moreno, decidido, encaro al pelinegro, quien lo observaba detenidamente-¿Quiénes son exactamente ustedes dos?, nunca los había visto por aquí-Su voz era autoritaria, causando al Uchiha dar un leve salto hacia atrás, y colocarse en una posición defensiva, con kunai en mano-.

-Ni siquiera pienses que te lo diré, además, ¿crees que engañas a alguien con ese henge?, por si tu información esta herrada, te informo que el yondaime hokage lleva más de doce años muerto-El aire de la habitación comenzó a volverse cada vez más frío con esta declaración, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos, acercándose sorpresivamente al ojinegro, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, yo soy Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage de Konohagakure no sato, y me encuentro frente a ti, ¿cómo es eso de que estoy muerto?-Con eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke se atemorizara, si este era un impostor, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo imitando al anterior hokage, conocía bastante bien la actitud del yondaime, ya que, según había leído de algunos libros de historia, su actitud era demasiado intimidante cuando se lo proponía-Responde-Volvió a insistir, tenia que explicarle lo que había dicho anteriormente-.

-Reuniendo valor, encaro al rubio fríamente-Yondaime murió hace años, asesinando al Kyubi, fue un gran héroe de esta aldea…-Lo demás que dijo fue completamente ignorado por el hombre de ojos azules, al soltarlo bruscamente y colocarse a unos metros considerables de su anterior posición, ya que en donde se encontraba, un kunai había impactado, enfoco al causante de ello, asombrándose aun más con lo que veía-.

-J-Jiraiya-sensei-Murmuró sorprendido, nunca en el tiempo de conocer a ese viejo ermitaño, se imagino ser atacado por este en algún momento-¿Qué esta pasando, sensei?-Preguntó, en realidad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando-.

-Con una discreta mirada, el de cabellos blancos inspeccionó al chico que se encontraba recostado sobre el escritorio, para nuevamente pasar su mirada hacia el rubio mayor-¿Qué le has hecho al chico Minato?-Preguntó, y el tono con que lo hizo, no le agrado que digamos al cuarto, Jiraiya miro a Sasuke, el cual se colocó inmediatamente junto a él-.

-¡Demonios sensei!, yo no he hecho nada, no se siquiera que sucede, de pronto me encontré en medio de una batalla, y con estos chicos, no se siquiera quienes son-Su voz demostraba la derrota que sentía sobre si mismo, lo mejor en esos momentos era mantenerse en calma, y esperar a que alguien le aclarase las cosas-.

-Entiendo-Fue lo único que dijo, aumentando el enojo del hokage-Sasuke, necesito que vayas y busques a la chica Yamanaka, estoy seguro que le importara lo que sucede con el chico-El Uchiha lo miró cono si estuviera loco, ¿cómo le daba esa orden, estando frente a un posible enemigo?-Has lo que te digo Uchiha, la encontraras en el estadio, recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de su sensei-Con algo de resistencia, el chico salió por la ventana de la oficina, si algo llegase a pasar, todo seria culpa del sannin-.

-Una vez que el pelinegro se hubo marchado, los ojos azules se centraron sobre el de cabellos blancos nuevamente-Si no quería decir nada enfrente del chico, ya es momento de que hable sensei, ya se ha marchado-El ermitaño del monte Myoboku, se acercó al menor, comenzando a revisarlo cuidadosamente-Demonios sensei, habla de una vez, comienzo a desesperarme-Los ojos del de cabello blanco, fueron a parar al Namikaze, quien mantenía una expresión difícil de leer en la cara-.

-Minato, ¿qué día crees que es?-La pregunta sorprendió nuevamente al rubio, quien simplemente le miro sin saber a que se debía aquello-.

-Hoy, hoy es 10 de octubre, pero, no comprendo nada, ¿dónde esta el zorro?, y mas importante aun, ¿dónde están mis hijos?, se suponía que llevaba a Naruto a...-Guardo silencio, dirigiendo su mirada al menor en la habitación-Pero, ese Uchiha, llamó Naruto a este muchacho, ¿qué sucede aquí, sensei?-Dirigió una mirada suplicante a su antiguo mentor, quien suspiro con cansancio, dejándose caer en el asiento de aquel escritorio-.

-El día de hoy-Comenzó-Se estaban llevando acabo los exámenes chunin, algunos muy buenos candidatos se encontraban mostrándonos sus habilidades, pero...la aldea fue atacada-Minato abrió los ojos, ¿qué se suponía que estaba pasando?-La aldea de el sonido y la de la arena se unieron para atacarnos, acabo de recibir un informe de varios ANBU, Sandaime estaba luchando contra Orochimaru, cuando este realizó una extraña técnica, tres sarcófagos salieron, dos de ellos permanecieron en el campo de batalla, el otro desapareció de pronto-El sennin lo miro detenidamente, pensando si era correcto terminar con su discurso-Creo saber a donde fue a parar el tercer sarcófago, que tenía escrito el kanji de cuarto-Bajó la cabeza, no atreviéndose a mirar a su estudiante-.

-¿Qué contenían esos artefactos?-Preguntó precavidamente, todo eso comenzaba a parecerle sumamente complicado-.

-Los cuerpos de los tres anteriores hokages de konoha, los cuerpos recientemente vueltos a la vida, de los tres hokages muertos-El ambiente se volvió muy pesado, Minato miraba fijamente a su sensei, analizando detenidamente todo lo que había escuchado, de pronto, todo lo que el Uchiha le había dicho tenía sentido, _"¿crees que engañas a alguien con ese henge?, por si tu información esta herrada, te informo que el yondaime hokage lleva más de doce años muerto", "Yondaime murió hace años, asesinando al Kyubi, fue un gran héroe de esta aldea…"_, no soportando más la nueva información, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sin mencionar palabra alguna, tratando de comprender completamente todo-Los dos primeros, están muertos gracias a una técnica que costó la vida de Sarutobi-sensei, el tercero de ellos, no tengo la más mínima idea de si es o no un enemigo de la aldea, pero...no dudare en regresarle a donde pertenece, si demuestra ser perjudicial al sacrificio de mi maestro-Encaro al ojiazul, quien tenia una mirada nostálgica en su cara-.

-Sarutobi-san, está muerto-Murmuró, poniéndose de pie, sin mirar al peliblanco, quien se preparo para cualquier ataque-Él es Naruto, ¿no?-Señaló al chico, acercándose lentamente a él-¿Él es mi hijo?-.

-Podía escuchar sonidos a lo lejos, mientras su consciencia regresaba a su cuerpo, todo le dolía, por esa misma razón, le costaba mucho trabajo abrir los ojos-¿Qué contenían esos artefactos?-Escuchó que alguien preguntaba-_¿Quién es?-_Se preguntó, forzándose a abrir los ojos, en un vano intento, sabía que esa voz la conocía, pero en esos momentos, no podía unirla a una cara conocida- Los cuerpos de los tres anteriores hokages de konoha, los cuerpos recientemente vueltos a la vida, de los tres hokages muertos-¿Qué querían decir con eso?, se preguntó, eso era algo importante, y estaba seguro que esa nueva voz también le era conocida, se quedó quieto, escuchando lo que esas dos personas hablaban-Los dos primeros, están muertos gracias a una técnica que costó la vida de Sarutobi-sensei, el tercero de ellos, no tengo la más mínima idea de si es o no un enemigo de la aldea, pero...no dudare en regresarle a donde pertenece, si demuestra ser perjudicial al sacrificio de mi maestro-Todo eso lo confundió más, ¿el viejo estaba muerto?- Sarutobi-san, está muerto-Definitivamente, eso se lo había confirmado, además, de aclararle la identidad de las personas, pero...no podía ser, ¿o si?-Él es Naruto, ¿no?-Preguntó el primer hombre, y definitivamente, si era quien creía que era-¿Él es mi hijo?-.....¿QUÉ?, su respiración se detuvo, y tenía ganas de gritar pidiendo una explicación a aquello, pero no pudo hacer nada, en primer lugar, por la dificultad que sentía de ponerse de pie y gritarle a ese sujeto, y la segunda, el sorpresivo golpe a la puerta del lugar, se dio cuenta, que los dos hombres en el lugar también fueron sorprendidos por ello-.

-**Esto es divertido mocoso, parecer ser, que el que sello mi vida a la tuya, es tu propio padre-**La risa y voz sarcásticas del coludo (XD) lo hizo querer encontrar su espada de dodne sea que la haya dejado y enterrársela en medio del ruidoso hocico-.

-Ino entro como bólido a la oficina, pese a los gritos de los que la acompañaban, pero...¿cómo esperaban que se detuviera, cuando era su hermano quien se encontraba inconsciente?, desde que el Uchiha se había presentado en medio de su conferencia sobre no enfrentarse a ninjas más fuertes que ella, y le había dicho que Naruto estaba herido, su mente no pensó más que en ir a verle, se paró en medio de la oficina, sin mirar a nadie, solamente tratando de encontrar con la mirada al rubio-¡Naruto!-Grito al enfocarlo sobre el escritorio del tercer Hokage, sin importarle las miradas de los demás, se acercó a él-.

-Yamanaka, te dije que esperaras un poco, no sabemos si es seguro entrar-Era la voz de Sasuke, quien iba entrando después de ella, seguido de la chica Hyuga y el Nara, junto con Kakashi, cuando entraron en el lugar, Hinata se apresuro al lado de la rubia, mientras los demás, permanecían en silencio al ver quienes se encontraban en el lugar además de ellos, nadie se movió ni dijo nada, hasta que los gritos de la ojiazul comenzaron a sonar por el lugar-.

-¿Qué te sucedió Naruto?, despierta, ¿vas a morir?, no puedes morirte ¿me oyes?-Su pánico por perder a su hermano era sumamente palpable, inclusive para el demonio, quien comenzó a reír histéricamente-.

-**Esa mocosa escandalosa, me pregunto que pasaría si llega a verme de nuevo, estoy seguro que comenzaría a gritar como desquiciada-**Naruto se enfadó por ello, contendiendo su furia para no hacer algo indebido-.

-Miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de la presión en los ojos del chico, un tic comenzó a presentarse en su ceja izquierda, mientras se alejaba un poco de su hermano, llevo ambas manos a los hombros desnudos de su hermano y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes se acercaran presurosos para quitárselo de las manos-NARUTO, si no abres ahora mismo los ojos, te juro que te golpeare hasta dejarte peor de lo que estas ahora, ya se que estas consciente desde que llegue, así que deja de fingir, idiota-Todos vieron como lentamente el rubio se sentó en el escritorio, evitando la mirada de los demás-¿Desde cuando estas despierto?-Pregunto en un tono enojado, haciendo retroceder incluso a la ojiperla-.

-Desde antes que llegaran-Admitió con voz delgada, le costaba demasiado hablar, inclusive permanecer de esa manera, Jiraiya dirigió una mirada de preocupación al rubio mayor, quien no supo interpretarla, pero de alguna manera, sabia que algo no andaba bien-.

-Idiota-Lo aventó de regreso en el escritorio, escuchando el fuerte quejido que este soltó al hacerlo**-**G-gomen-Pidió al ver el evidente dolor que embargaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki, se recrimino internamente por lastimarlo-_Nota a la libre: tratar de ser más amable con ni-chan_-.

-Un repentino dolor volvió a embargarlo, comenzó a retorcerse tratando de ahogar los gritos que trataban de escapar de su garganta-Es eso nuevamente-Dijo Sasuke, al darse cuenta que nuevamente la extraña marca comenzaba a mostrarse por todo su estómago, al igual que la marca del sello que el sannin de las serpientes le había colocado comenzaba a extenderse-.

-**Jujuju, si, es eso nuevamente, mi energía extra esta llegando-**Su alegría causo másmolestia en el rubio, ¿por qué su vida era tan complicada?, comenzaba a pensar que cometer sepuku no era una mala idea-.

-Jiraiya se acercó rápidamente al rubio menor, ignorando la confusión en el rostro del recién revivido hokage, mirando preocupado a su nuevo estudiante-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido Naruto?-Preguntó con enojo, se suponía que su sello duraría lo suficiente para que el sello de Orochimaru no tuviera efecto nuevamente, esto no podía…-Maldición-Farfullo, colocando sus manos sobre el estómago del chico, el perfecto sello que su estudiante había creado como cárcel para el zorro, se encontraba roto, varias partes de las ocho puntas comenzaban a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que las manchas negras se extendían con mayor rapidez en su cuerpo-.

-¿Qué sucede Jiraiya-sama?-Habló por primera vez el de cabellos grises, dejando a un lado la sorpresa de encontrarse con su antiguo sensei en carne y hueso-.

-El peliblanco giro sorprendido, casi había olvidado que los demás se encontraban ahí, miro con aprehensión a los gennin presentes, pero decidió hablar-Es el sello, algo paso, y se esta debilitando, si sigue a este paso…-Calló al ver la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su estudiante, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, lo hizo a un lado, observando detenidamente su anterior trabajo, no le gusto para nada lo que estaba pasando, dirigió su vista a la cara del chico, quien le miraba dificultosamente, se dio cuenta de que le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto, pero, eso no fue lo único que notó-.

-¿Qué es esto?-Llevo su mano a la marca en el cuello del chico, de donde salían millares de marcas negras-Y-yo, no hice…-La debilitada mano de Naruto golpeo la mano de Minato, alejándola de esta manera de ese lugar-.

-Fue en ese momento que la rubia se dio cuenta de las otras personas en el lugar, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al reconocer al rubio, salio de su aturdimiento al ver el golpe que su hermano le daba a su sensei-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto?, no le faltes al respeto a Minato-se-sama-Se corrigió al último momento, recordando que casi nadie sabia que el espíritu de este hombre los había entrenado, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué todos podían verle?-.

-El yondaime miró a la chica, no sabia de quien se trataba, pero algo en ella llamaba su atención, la observó detenidamente, le recordaba a alguien, dejo de observarla al escuchar al rubio menor hablar-No te metas en esto Ino-Nuevamente Minato observo a la chica, ¿ella era Ino?-Y especialmente, ninguno de ustedes debe entrometerse en esto, ¡váyanse de una vez!-Comenzó a reír descontroladamente, en su rostro era visible el sufrimiento que esto mismo le causaba, pero…¿por qué lo hacia?, dejo de reír de pronto-N-no puedo controlarle por más tiempo…-Sus manos se levantaron rápidamente realizando unos cuantos sellos, su mano izquierda se llenó de electricidad, mientras chirridos de pájaros comenzaron a sonar-.

-¿Ese, es el Chidori?-Preguntó el cuarto, viendo como los ojos de su hijo se teñían de rojo-.

-**No se como es que estas aquí nuevamente, pero me encantará matar al causante de mi presidio-**El cuerpo de Naruto se lanzó sobre Minato, quien inmediatamente tomó una pose defensiva, los gritos de los presentes inundaron el lugar, pero antes de que el impacto se diera, la mano con la técnica se contrajo, eliminando el millar de pájaros en un instante-No harás nada de eso-Murmuró la voz del rubio, desubicando a todos los presentes por esto, ya que los ojos del chico volvieron a su color normal, para volver de pronto al rojo, parecía una batalla inclusive en la pupila del rubio-**No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo mocoso, tu control sobre este cuerpo se debilita, a la vez que el sello de la serpiente me da más poder-**El silencio en el despacho dejaba escuchar perfectamente la charla entre los dos entes en aquel cuerpo, tomando en cuenta, que el único que no entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía era el Uchiha-.

-_¿Qué demonios esta pasando?, sabía que el dobe estaba loco, pero esto es demasiado exagerado para ello_-Se preguntó, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera, y mucho menos hablar con ese tono de voz tan tétrico-.

-De cualquier manera, no te dejare hacer nada-Volvió a insistir, esta vez sacando un kunai de su estuche, y dirigiéndolo a su cuello-Antes que eso, ambos moriremos-La mano libre apretó la que sostenía el kunai, un sonido alertó a los demás, que el hueso de esa mano había sido roto-**No harás nada de eso-**Gruñó el zorro, sosteniendo con más fuerza el brazo del rubio-**Mi oportunidad ha llegado, y no la desperdiciaré por tu culpa-**De pronto, el cuerpo del chico se desplomó en el suelo, mientras las manchas del sello maldito retrocedían al instante, todos miraron al causante de ello, quien los estudiaba seriamente-.

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo, ¿de dónde salio el segundo sello?-Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, suspirando de cansancio, tomó entre sus brazos al menor, y comenzó a caminar hacia los demás-Creo que debo reforzar el sello que coloqué, pero…necesito saber sobre el otro-Con paso temeroso, la primera en acercarse a él fue, extrañamente, la heredera Hyuga, quien lo miró nerviosamente-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó el hombre, sobresaltando a la ojiperla-.

-Y-yo, um…-Cerró los ojos-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y y-yo yo se que es ese sello-Minato centro su atención en ella, ¿esta era Hinata?, ¿era la hija del orgulloso Hiashi Hyuga?-O-Orochimaru, tenia la intención de colocar ese sello en el cuerpo de S-Sasuke-kun, pero…Naruto-kun se atravesó-Comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles, hasta que la mano del ermitaño sapo se colocó en su hombro-.

-Es un experimento de mi ex compañero, Minato, brinda una gran cantidad de chacra al quien lo porte, pero…en el cuerpo de Naruto, es perjudicial, ya que alimenta la energía oscura de ya sabes quien-Minato asintió, viendo nuevamente a su hijo, ¿por qué había sucedido todo eso?-.

-Necesito resellar al zorro, no se que sucedió, pero tienes razón sensei, el sello esta desapareciendo-Mordió su labio-Sensei, ¿puedo…ocupar mi antigua casa?-Preguntó con reticencia, seguramente sus hijos vivían en ese lugar, y no les gustaría que alguien más entrara en ella, aunque fuera el dueño original-.

-Tu casa esta en el mismo lugar y estado en la que la dejaste, has lo que quieras con ella-Respondió el ermitaño, viendo desaparecer en un rayo de color amarillo a sus dos estudiantes, el viejo suspiró con desesperación, todo estaba complicándose verdaderamente, ¿cómo les explicaría a los miembros del concejo que el yondaime estaba vivo?, más concretamente, ¿cómo lo tomarían los civiles?, miro a los cuatro gennin en el lugar, todos ellos se encontraban mirándole-¿Qué?-preguntó-.

-¿Dónde queda la casa del Yondaime?-Preguntó la rubia, quería ir a ese lugar, no dejaría que algo malo le sucediera a su hermano-.

-No, eso no es lo importante, ¿qué demonios sucedió?, ¿qué paso con Naruto?, ¿y que quería decir el hokage con "resellar al zorro"?-Jiraiya miró al Uchiha, y dando un suspiro, contestó-.

-Tal parece, que tus compañeros si saben de que se trata, así que les pediré que te lo expliquen, yo tengo varias cosas que hacer, Kakashi, ve con ellos-Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas, Sasuke miró a las dos kunoichi y al perezoso Nara, no tenia intención de preguntarle a su sensei, ya que el de cabellos blancos le había dicho que ellos lo sabían-.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó con enojo, ya era hora de que alguien le explicará todo eso, Ino miró hacia otro lado, no dispuesta a hablar de su hermano, Hinata bajó su rostro jugando con sus manos-.

-Mendokuse-Murmuró Shikamaru, ¿por qué las mujeres tenian que ser tan problemáticas?-.

--------------------------

-Habiendo llegado a su casa, recostó a su hijo en la cama de una habitación, se quedo observándolo por un tiempo, tratando de estudiar perfectamente sus facciones-Se parece tanto a mi-Murmuró, tocando sus dorados cabellos, retiró su mano al instante-¿Por qué se debilitó el sello?-Preguntó a nadie en especial, pero sin embargo, recibió una respuesta-.

-¿Hasta cuando, vas a seguir fingiendo que no sabes nada, sensei?-Miró con sorpresa como el rubio se sentaba con dificultad en la cama donde estaba recostado-¿Por qué quieres hacerle creer a todos, que no sabes nada?-Cuestionó nuevamente, recibiendo una gran interrogante por parte del Namikaze-Oh, vamos sensei, no debe fingir frente de mi-Minato seguía de igual manera, preocupando al convaleciente rubio, quien se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama-Kami, no me digas que en verdad no recuerdas nada-Minato asintió, sentándose junto a él-.

-¿De que debería acordarme?-Preguntó, escuchando un profundo suspiro salir de la boca de su hijo-.

-Nada, no debes recordar nada-Naruto comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, llevo su mano a su estómago, y miró al Namikaze-Se por que el sello esta desapareciendo-Comentó en voz baja-.

-Dímelo-Pidió, necesitaba saber la razón de ello, ya que, estaba completamente seguro, que su sello no desaparecería-.

-Había una tercera alma conectada al sello…-Alejo la vista de su sensei, no quería verle a la cara, y mucho menos al saber que era su padre, no le odiaba, solo…tenía que pensar por un tiempo sobre ello-.

-Y… ¿qué sucedió?-Preguntó nuevamente-.

-Creo, que el sello se ha comenzado a romper, ya que esta tercer alma, ha tomado un nuevo cuerpo-Miró a Minato directamente a los ojos-Y no creo, que el sello pueda arreglarse, sin que algo suceda con esta alma-Guardo silencio, dándose cuenta de que el cuarto hokage, había entendido sus palabras, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el de cicatrices en las mejillas comenzó-Por lo menos, ahora hay dos personas que pueden cuidar de mi hermana, si es que esto se complica, por lo menos de esta manera, no tendremos que seguir fingiendo no tener parentesco, ya que no me volverá a ver-.

-No entiendo que es lo que dices, pero nada de eso pasará, regenerare este sello, y me explicaras muchas cosas-Se puso de pie bruscamente, desapreció por la puerta, para reaparecer segundos después con una botella de tinta y un pincel-Y es hora de comenzar, aunque esa alma tenga que regresar a ese sello nuevamente-.

-¡No!, no entiendes, es mejor que esa alma se quede, él cuidara mejor de Ino de lo que yo lo he hecho-Minato lo miró con enojo, se acercó a él y lo levantó con furia-.

-Tengo derecho a elegir lo que creo es mejor para todos-Golpeo la nuca del rubio, dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente-Y lo mejor, es que mis dos hijos sobrevivan-.

-------------------

-Seguían a toda velocidad al peligris, ninguno de ellos tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraba la casa del cuarto hokage, y debido a eso, trataban de igualar la velocidad del jounin, que en algunas ocasiones se adelantaba demasiado a ellos, cuando el aliento comenzaba a faltarles, milagrosamente el jounin se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, trataron de no impresionarse por el tamaño de esta, adentrándose inmediatamente, pero sin lugar a dudas, quedaron impactados por ella, siendo guiados por el chacra que se sentía en el lugar, subieron las grandes escaleras del recibidor, hasta llegar a una habitación, de donde una extraña luz comenzaba a salir, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte grito, ambas chicas se apresuraron hasta el interior de la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo que veían, el cuerpo de Naruto se encontraba cubierta por una capa de sudor, mientras el estómago y el cuello, presentaban dos sellos completamente complicados en ellos, los cuales comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente, al mismo tiempo, que la consciencia del menor, el corazón de Ino comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al descubrir el estado del mayor, al cual se acercó inmediatamente-Y-yondaime-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-Los ojos azules del Namikaze la miraron sonrientes, pero su estado era deplorable, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder color, adquiriendo un blanquecino enfermizo, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de perlas de sudor, y estaba completamente debilitado, pudo darse cuenta de eso, ya que el hombre levanto la mano dirigida a su mejilla, y el temblor en ella lo delataba-.

-N-no importa, he logrado reparar el sello-Abrasó a la chica, quien correspondió dudosa la acción-Espero que me perdones, por lo que le hice a tu hermano-Con estas palabras, su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, dejándose caer sobre la chica, las últimas palabras habían sido un susurro, ocasionando que ella se quedara analizándolas unos instantes, causando que el cuerpo de Minato cayera completamente sobre el suyo-.

-¡Sensei!-Grito el ninja copia, levantando el cuerpo de su maestro, comenzó a revisarlo completamente-Kuso, su pulso esta disminuyendo, _¿qué demonios hiciste, sensei?_-Miró a los chicos en el lugar-Shikamaru, Sasuke, lleven a Naruto inmediatamente al hospital, yo los esperare ahí-En un remolino de hojas desapareció, llevando el convaleciente cuerpo del recién resucitado Namikaze, esperando que esta oportunidad de vida que se le había brindado, no fuera desperdiciada así de fácil-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hey!, si, por fin aquí, después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya agradado, y me dejen comentarios al respecto, y aprovechando un poco, me gustaría comentarles, a todos los que leen mi historia de doble vida, debido a que la inspiración para este fic ha sido robada por Morfeo, la historia entrara en hiatos indefinido, hasta que la autora tenga algunas nuevas ideas para este fic, si he molestado a alguien debido a esta decisión, lo lamento demasiado, pero considero que es la mejor medida a tomar, antes de echar a perder por completo el fic, espero que me comprendan, y nos estamos leyendo.

Hannita Asakura


	21. Chapter 21

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

Todo su alrededor era completamente verde, y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle, hacia ya casi cuatro horas que habían partido hacia ese nuevo pueblo, dejando atrás de ellos, los grandes centros de apuesta y juego, y todavía no podía ver un indicio de civilización, apresuró el paso, escuchando inmediatamente la leve queja de su acompañante, sin embargo, siguió su apresurado camino, no le importaba lo que él dijera o hiciera, su principal prioridad era encontrar rápidamente a esa persona.

-------

_Incontables gotas caían sobre su rostro, obligándole de esta manera a abrir los ojos, abandonando de esta manera su sueño, frente a él, unos preocupados ojos azules le miraban, miró a su alrededor, agua y paredes llenas de fango lo rodeaban, solamente una poca luz era la que iluminaba aquel lugar, inmediatamente supo donde se encontraba, observó a la persona frente a él, su semblante serio le indicaba que algo importante sucedía, trató de levantarse, pero el hombre se lo impidió, lo interrogó con la mirada, recibiendo solamente una negativa como respuesta, asintió, resignado, nunca podía discutir lo que él dijera._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Se atrevió a preguntar después de un buen rato en silencio, el hombre pareció meditar la respuesta, haciendo desesperar al chico-._

_-Estamos en las mazmorras de tu mente-Contestó, Naruto elevó una ceja considerablemente, no entendía a que quería llegar con eso-._

_-Eso ya lo se, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo estas aquí?, has regresado a un cuerpo sólido, no deberías de poder ingresar en mi mente, no a menos que seas un Yamanaka-Un suspiro pesado fue tomado por el hombre, Naruto se sentó, recargándose en la pared más cercana, necesitaba saber que sucedía-._

_-Minato Namikaze ha obtenido un cuerpo nuevo, yo no-Naruto lo miró sin comprender, este era Minato-sensei, ¿no?, el rubio pareció comprender lo que pensaba, así que con una leve sonrisa, se apresuró a contestar-Yo no soy Minato, soy solamente un recuerdo, una parte de su mente que quedó atrapada aquí, una figura que simboliza la unión de su alma con el sello que mantiene cautivo al zorro-Se sentó junto a Naruto, mojando su blanca capa de Hokage, miró directamente la pared de enfrente, y continuó hablando-Yo soy todo lo que ese mortal no debió de haber vivido, los recuerdos de los últimos ocho años contigo-Solamente el sonido del agua goteando se escuchó, ambos permanecieron callados, Naruto por asimilar lo que había escuchado, el otro, por que no tenía nada más que decir-._

_-Entonces...-Comenzó, no sabiendo bien si decir lo que pensaba o no-Es por eso, que el verdadero Minato Namikaze, no recuerda nada después del ataque del zorro-Declaró, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio a su lado-._

_-Pero....eso no es lo importante ahora-Declaró poniéndose de pie y encarándolo-El sello ha sido reafirmado, pero...el alma que lo hizo, esta completamente debilitada, es por ese motivo, que ahora puedo estar aquí, este recuerdo tiene la fuerza necesaria para hablar contigo debido a eso, necesitas hacer algo antes que ese cuerpo vuelva a desaparecer, necesitas hacer algo para que el alma de Minato Namikaze, no vuelva a estar atrapada con este sello-Una repentina oscuridad los rodeo, preocupando a Naruto, trató de agarrar al rubio, pero no pudo, cuando todo fue visible nuevamente, se encontraba sentado en medio de una habitación blanca, con varias miradas posadas sobre él, miró con preocupación a todos los presentes, identificando al instante a su hermana y varios de sus amigos, así como su extraño y pervertido sensei, los miró completamente desorientado, recibiendo momentos después, un abrazo por parte de la rubia-._

_-Me alegro que hayas despertado-Comentó con algunas lágrimas en el rostro, el rubio reaccionó segundos después, correspondiendo al afecto, miró detrás de la chica, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de cierta Hyuga, le contestó con otra de mayor magnitud, notando como la chica desviaba la mirada completamente ruborizada-._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó después de haberse separado de la chica, todos guardaron silencio, hasta que un chasquido de lengua llamó su atención-._

_-En el hospital dobe, y antes de que hagas cualquier tipo de tontería, quiero que me expliques algunas cuestiones importantes-Naruto frunció el ceño, y se preparaba para objetar algo, pero el repentino recuerdo de lo que había sucedido antes de que se desmayase lo inundó, miró nerviosamente aquella habitación, tratando de encontrar desesperadamente algo ahí-¿Qué pasa uzuratonkachi?-Cuestionó-._

_-Naruto miró a todos en ese lugar, mordiéndose el labio, un suspiro de resignación salió de la boca de cierto Nara presente, quien comenzó a hablar ante las miradas inquisitivas dirigidas al rubio-Si buscas a Yondaime, esta en otra habitación...el resellado fue exitoso, pero su vida corre peligro-Soltó de golpe, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del hombre de cabellos blancos, Shikamaru solamente se encogió de hombros ante eso, siempre le había parecido sumamente molesto el ocultar cosas-._

_-Hinata se acercó al rubio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Naruto levantó el rostro, claramente inquietado por ese suceso__**, **__la miró por unos instantes, sonriendo débilmente, después enfoco su vista en el hombre al final de la habitación, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento-Ero-sennin, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, a solas?-El sannin aceptó inmediatamente, obligando con la mirada a que los gennin en el lugar, salieran inmediatamente sin rechistar siquiera, los cuatro salieron en silencio, dejando uno más profundo en el lugar, una vez el rubio estuvo seguro que se encontraban algo alejados de ellos, y que no podrían escuchar, miro al hombre y se dispuso a hablar-¿Qué tanto le ha afectado el reestructurar el sello?-Cuestionó, en un tono completamente serio, mirando hacia el frente, en ningún lugar en específico, concentrado completamente en la importancia de esta conversación-._

_-El ermitaño del monte Myuboku permaneció callado por unos momentos, analizando si esa información era lo suficientemente adecuada para compartirla con un gennin, al final decidió que no era importante, después de todo, este chico era el primogénito de su alumno-Los médicos a los que les he encargado el cuidado de Minato, me han comentado que su fuerza vital se vio claramente afectada por realizar ese tipo de sellado, aún no pueden explicarse la reestructuración de su cuerpo, ni de donde lo obtuvo Orochimaru, pero me aseguran que es el mismo organismo con el que Minato había crecido todo este tiempo, lo que hace aún más complicado su estado...si no hacemos algo rápidamente, el poco chacra que ha quedado dentro de su cuerpo, este comenzará a retroceder en el proceso de reestructuración de tejidos y músculos, regresando al estado de descomposición que todo cuerpo sin vida tiene-Hizo una pausa, viendo la expresión de Naruto, tratando de evaluar____si la información había sido demasiada para el chico, pero Naruto seguía en el mismo estado que hacia unos momentos, se dijo que tal vez el que no haya tenido una reacción diferente se debía a que no conocía bien al hombre, o inclusive, por tener una extraña alegría respecto al sufrimiento que el hombre que sello a un demonio dentro de él estuviera a punto de morir por segunda vez, evaporó esos pensamientos, tratando de no pensar en ello-En pocas palabras-Continuo-Necesitamos encontrar una manera de salvarlo inmediatamente-Ambos se quedaron callados, a tal punto, de que Jiraiya estaba pensando en saltar por la ventana debido a tal silencio, pero la voz de Naruto llego en el momento preciso para evitar que los vidrios del hospital sufrieran por culpa del ermitaño-._

_-Yo le dije, que no tenía que hacer nada, hubiera preferido morir, a que él lo hiciera, es una buena persona, sólo me hubiera bastado que se comprometiera en cuidar de la persona mas importante para mi-Hizo una pausa, mientras Jiraiya trataba de captar todo lo que el chico había dicho, cuando la azul mirada se clavó sobre él, un completo nerviosismo lo invadió-Ero-sennin, quiero que me digas si yo puedo hacer algo por él, quiero retribuirle el que me haya ayudado-._

_**-------------------- **_

**-**Y aquí estaba ahora, tratando de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al siguiente pueblo ante la frustración del ermitaño sapo, quien se quejaba constantemente por la excesiva velocidad que el rubio ponía al caminar, pero esto era importante para él, estaban tratando de encontrar a la única persona capaz de ayudar a Minato Namikaze-Date prisa ero-sennin, debemos llegar a ese pueblo cuanto antes-Le exigió, viendo nuevamente el fastidio en la cara del de cabellos blancos-.

-Naruto, comprendo que quieras ayudar tanto como yo a mi antiguo estudiante, pero por más que nos apresuremos, no haremos que ese pueblo aparezca frente nuestro-Detuvo con una mano el avance del chico, mirándolo seriamente-En cualquier caso, deberías estar practicando la técnica que te he enseñado, es un gran privilegio que haya excedido a mostrártelo, por esa razón debes corresponderme con algo de interés y perfeccionarlo-Naruto lo miró en completo silencio, era cierto que el viejo se había tomado la molestia en enseñarle una de las técnicas creadas por Yondaime hokage, pero no tenia nada que practicar, cuando tenia bastante tiempo que lo manejaba con fluidez, pero claro, no era algo de lo que podía contarle, si no una enorme serie de cuestionamientos seguirían a la confesión, así que prefirió disimular un poco, sacó un globo sin aire de su bolsillo y comenzó a inflarlo, se recordó que supuestamente debería estar en el tercer paso, y aun así, había sorprendido al ermitaño "aprendiendo" los dos primeros paso en medio de tres días-.

-¿Cómo es esa mujer que buscamos?, no te has detenido a decirme nada sobre ella, solamente me trajiste diciéndome que íbamos en busca de uno de los sannin, y nada más-Se atrevió a preguntar, conocía que Tsunade Senju era la mejor ninja médico de todos los países ninjas, pero quería saber un poco más sobre ella, su aspecto tal vez, podía cruzarse con ella en cualquier momento, y tomarla por cualquier otra persona, un fuerte aire revolvió sus cabellos, había vuelto a reventar el globo en el proceso, sonrió internamente, estaba haciendo un buen papel en esto-.

-La reconocerás fácilmente, tiene el cabello rubio, aunque me han llegado rumores de que cambia su apariencia de acuerdo al lugar donde se encuentre, puede parecer una mujer de veinte, y al momento de cincuenta, tú solo sabrás quien es por sus fallos en los juegos de azar-Naruto enarcó una ceja, mientras el globo se mantenía en su mano, según tenía entendido, los tres legendarios eran recordados por este nombre debido a su poder, y le extrañaba que el gama sannin hablará de aquella manera de su compañera, dejó de pensar al ver la extraña mirada que este ponía sobre él-Llevas buen rato sin romper el globo-Señaló, haciendo que Naruto mirara hacia su mano, donde el flujo de chacra podía sentirse fácilmente, se maldijo mentalmente por su error, pero no había manera de echarse para atrás-.

-¡Esto es genial dattebayo!-Exclamó con excesiva alegría, lanzando el globo al suelo, y comenzando a dar saltitos-He dominado este jutsu, soy genial ttebayo-Jiraiya sonrió levemente, admirado completamente por ese resultado, Naruto seguía dando vueltas y saltos mientras gritaba de alegría, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse culpable-.

-_Este chico es un genio nato, si me hubiera quedado a cuidar de ellos como Minato me había pedido, seguramente en estos momentos sería una persona sumamente fuerte-_Miró al cielo con melancolía-_Si Minato sobrevive a esto, aprovecharé todo este tiempo perdido_-Tropezó de frente con el chico rubio, quien había detenido sus brincos de júbilo, lo miro con extrañes, mientras este miraba fijamente al frente-¿Qué sucede mocoso?-Pero Naruto comenzó a correr sin decirle palabra alguna, pronto comprendió el motivo, conmocionándolo por ver lo que ocurría-.

-¡Hey!-Comenzó a gritar el rubio, sin dejar de correr hacia el frente, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, hacia unos momentos, había reconocido a lo lejos a dos personas que conocía de hacia algún tiempo, exactamente, a dos personas que había conocido hacia algunos años, cuando había salido de entrenamiento junto a Kakashi-sensei y Minato-sensei, personas que había querido demasiado en tan poco tiempo de haber convivido con ellas-¡Oigan, esperen!-Volvió a gritar al ver que ninguna de las dos personas se había detenido, enojado, comenzó a correr más rápido, deteniéndose justo delante de ellas, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro-Esperen, ¿no me van a saludar?-preguntó con alegría, entrecerrando los ojos, las personas delante de el lo miraron con extrañes, mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo parecido, al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho e hizo una mueca de desagrado-Parece ser que ya se olvidaron de mi, dattebayo-Murmuró fingiendo tristeza, y su acto pareció funcionar, ya que una de ellas, una chica de corto cabello negro, y yukata del mismo color, colocó a un pequeño cerdo en el suelo, para poder abrasarle-.

-¡Eres ese pequeño!-Comentó con alegría separándose de él, levantó la mirada para centrarla en una mujer de ojos dorados y cabellos de igual color, portaba un suéter de color verde, y una camisa gris, la mujer miró con alegría al pequeño rubio, quien salto inmediatamente a abrasarla-.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, enano-Susurró la mujer devolviendo el afecto, sintiendo que con eso, un pequeño peso se caía de sus tensos músculos, llevo una mano a su cabellera rubia y comenzó a despeinarla más de lo que estaba, Naruto sonrió, hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta llamó la atención de los tres, las dos mujeres giraron sorprendidas por darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, pero el rubio encaro al culpable con leve irritación reflejada en la cara-.

-Ero-sennin, sigue caminando, no te dejaré que entres en contacto con ellas-Declaró molesto, sabia que ese viejo pervertido intentaría algo raro con ambas mujeres, como si no conociera al respetable anciano-.

-Naruto, nunca me dijiste que conocieras a mi ex compañera-Declaró, viendo fijamente los ojos de la mujer que seguía abrasando al rubio, Naruto lo miró sin comprender, elevó una ceja-.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó-.

-Shizune, Tsunade-Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a ambas mujeres, dejando sorprendido al de ojos azules, ¿ella era Tsunade Senju, la legendaria sannin?, como si no creyera en las palabras de su sensei, se colocó delante de ellas, mirando desafiante al de cabellos blancos-.

-Si es una broma para poder meterte con ellas, de una vez te advierto que no te dejaré ero-sennin, ellas son más jóvenes que tú, viejo pervertido-Lo señaló con el dedo, y al momento, sintió la mano de la pelinegra sobre su hombro, haciéndole detener su defensa-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jiraiya?-Preguntó la rubia con voz gélida, haciéndole tragar saliva al rubio, quien la miró con incredulidad en el rostro, la nieta del shodaime Hokage soltó un suspiro y encaró al chico-Nunca me dijiste que eras Naruto Uzumaki-Le dijo tratando de parecer intimidante, Naruto sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, y se alejó de ella inmediatamente-.

-No es como que fuera a hacerte algo malo...además, nunca dijiste que eras la compañera de ero-sennin-La mirada de tristeza que portaba en el rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía en esos momentos-_¿También me desprecia por el zorro?, no creí que una persona como ella tuviera esa manera de pensar_-Se colocó detrás del alto hombre, haciendo que Tsunade se sintiera culpable por las palabras que había usado, iba a decir algo para corregirse, pero la voz de su antiguo compañero la interrumpió-.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, Tsunade-Declaró decididamente, sin dejar lugar a la objeción, Shizune miró a su maestra, mientras esta miraba fijamente la espalda del hombre, mordió su labio, y comenzó a caminar, haciendo una leve seña de que la siguieran, las tres personas caminaron tras ella, hasta entrar en un pequeño local, donde tomaron asiento, con una clara incomodidad de parte del rubio, Tsunade suspiro con pesadez, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos, era tener que enfrentarse a su antiguo compañero, y mucho menos a la incomodidad de aquel chico, que tanto le había cambiado la manera de ver la vida-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jiraiya?-Fue al grano inmediatamente, mientras pedía con la mano una botella de sake, el de cabellos blancos la miró por unos instantes, tensando el cuerpo de la de cabellos negros-.

-Hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros, necesitamos tu ayuda para restaurar la salud del Hokage, o si no hay manera alguna de hacerlo, llevarte como el godaime hokage-Naruto tiro el vaso de agua que llevaba en las manos, mirándolo sorprendido-.

-¡N-no deberías de ofrecer ese puesto!, ¡necesitamos hacer lo posible por que Minato-san se recupere!-Exclamó, completamente enojado con el sannin, se suponía que ese viaje estaba enfocado principalmente en la salud del yondaime Hokage, no en conseguir al godaime-.

-Por su parte, Tsunade miraba anonadada el de cabellos blancos, ¿había escuchado el nombre de Minato en esa oración?-¿Qué me estas ocultando Jiraiya?-Preguntó con molestia-.

-El mencionado golpeo en la cabeza al rubio, y le dirigió una mirada severa-Se suponía que eso era confidencial, Naruto-Reclamó, viendo en esta ocasión a la rubia-Como has escuchado Tsunade, Minato esta con vida, pero su salud pende de un hilo, si decides regresar con nosotros, serás informada detalladamente de los hechos, por el momento nadie en la aldea sabe de esto, salvo algunas pocas personas...¿puedo contar contigo?-Preguntó de la manera más seria que pudo, la sannin lo encaró, mientras su estudiante tragaba saliva, le estaban pidiendo a su maestra que ayudara a recuperar la salud de un Hokage muerto, y de nada menos que del rayo amarillo de Konoha-.

-Miró con detenimiento la cara enfurruñada del menor, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo el chico consiguiendo ayuda para aquella persona, su vida se había visto totalmente afectada debido a él, y aquí estaba, ayudando al sannin de los sapos a regresarla a la aldea, tenía que saber la razón de aquello, tenía que saber por que ese chico quería ayudarlo-¿Por qué has venido tu también Naruto?, ¿por qué has acompañado a Jiraiya a esto?, si es verdad que Minato Namikaze esta vivo, deberías estar completamente en su contra, él selló....-Las manos de Naruto golpeando la mesa calló sus palabras, sorprendiéndola nuevamente-.

-Minato-san esta en ese estado debido a mi culpa, sacrifico su vida nuevamente por permitirme vivir, es una persona a la que le debo mucho, y por eso he venido hasta aquí, así que por favor, si en verdad llegaste a apreciarme como me habías dicho hace algunos años, has este pequeño favor por mi-Su mirada mostraba la desesperación que tenía por ayudar al Namikaze, interiormente se preguntó si el chico sabía que era el hijo de ese sujeto, pero decidió pasar eso por alto, les mostró una pequeña sonrisa, antes de llevarse su vaso de sake a la boca-.

-Partiremos el día de mañana, por el momento quiero disfrutar un poco de mi libertad antes de tener que hacer frente nuevamente a una aldea ninja-Los tres restantes, junto con el pequeño cerdo, la miraron asombrados de la facilidad con la que había aceptado, pero ninguno se atrevió a refutar la razón de ello-.

-Una ligera sonrisa surcó los labios del Uzumaki, quien se puso de pie, ante la mirada de los demás-Iré a dar una vuelta ero-sennin, si me necesitas puedes decírmelo con Gamakichi-Salió tranquilamente del lugar, sin tener en mente exactamente a donde dirigirse, Jiraiya esperó pacientemente a que el chico saliera de ahí, tomó el último trago de sake de su vaso, y miró directamente a la rubia, quien correspondió su mirada-.

-Ahora que mi nuevo alumno nos ha dejado, me gustaría que me contarás como lo conocían, no creo que lo hayas visto en la aldea, de la cual llevas años de haber salido-Shizune miró con extrañeza al sannin, antes de dirigir una mirada hacia su maestra-.

-No hubo necesidad de entrar en la aldea para conocerlo-Contesto con tranquilidad, observando la puerta por la que el rubio había salido-Fue hace algunos años, cuando era más pequeño, en ese entonces, no sabía que se trataba de él-.

------------

-Tras haber salido del hospital, debido a que las chicas habían insistido en revisar el estado del hombre rubio, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino caminaban con paso firme por los alrededores de la aldea, sumidos en un denso silencio, no habían podido abandonar el hospital debido a instrucciones del gama sannin, pues tenían que asegurarse que nadie más que ellos, y algunos doctores claro, se enterará de la repentina aparición del Hokage, ninguno de ellos le había dirigido la palabra al otro, la tensión era palpable en el aire, Sasuke era el más tenso por ello, estaba seguro que todos los demás sabían lo que Naruto no quiso o pudo decirle, y eso le molestaba, le molestaba haber creído que el rubio era su amigo, y descubrir de la noche a la mañana que había muchas cosas que no le había contado, y sin embargo, esos tres si sabían, y no pensaba quedarse así, claro que no, se merecía por lo menos una explicación, se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que los otros lo imitaran, los miró desafiantemente, haría que ellos le dijeran el secreto de Naruto-¿Qué sucede ahora, Sasuke?-Preguntó el Nara, con claro gesto de fastidio, tenía sueño y quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa a tomar una larga y profunda siesta-.

-Naruto no tuvo el valor de contármelo, pero ya que él no esta, necesito que ustedes me expliquen muchas cosas en su nombre-Fue al punto inmediatamente, encontrando en las caras de los tres delante de él enojo, y algo de reticencia, se preguntó si lo que le ocultaban era verdaderamente algo tan complicado para que todos mostraran esa expresión, se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, esperando que alguno de los tres dijera alguna palabra, pero el silencio perduró, irritando más al Uchiha, un repentino llamado a su persona causó que maldijera en voz baja, giró la vista, obligándose a mantener su irritación bajo una fachada de calma, vio como una cabellera rosada se acercaba hacia ellos, escuchó como alguno de los tres detrás suyo soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, como creyendo que el interrogatorio había terminando-Sakura-Saludó a la chica que sonreía a los demás, encaró nuevamente a los chicos, sonriendo de lado-Ahora, me dirán o me veré en la necesidad de recurrir a métodos drásticos-Ino frunció el ceño, mientras Shikamaru suspiraba con fastidio-.

-Mira Uchiha, nunca me has caído bien, pero te soporto ya que eres un ninja de Konoha, así que no tienes a tu suerte, y deja de preguntar cosas que no debes saber-Un nuevo silencio cubrió el lugar, la ojiverde miraba extrañado las dos partes, sin saber exactamente que era lo que sucedía, un repentino movimiento fue captado por el rabillo del ojo del moreno Nara, quien se quedó extrañamente quieto, sin la pereza característica de su persona, levantó la mano frente a él, obteniendo la atención de todos-Creo que todo esto se discutirá en otro momento-Llevó su mano hacia su porta kunais, y de repente, lanzó uno de ellos hacia detrás de un árbol, poniendo a la defensiva a sus compañeros de aldea, todos tomaron un kunai en mano, y enfocaron ese lugar-Sabemos que están ahí, es innecesario seguir escondidos-Tras un movimiento de hojas, dos figuras aparecieron de pie frente a ellos, una de ellas especialmente, dejó paralizado al de cabellos negros-.

-Itachi-Murmuró Sasuke, recibiendo la mirada del mencionado, con una débil sonrisa, el hermano prodigo lo enfrentó, sin mostrar emoción alguna sobre verle en ese lugar-.

-Vaya Itachi, parece ser que nos hemos encontrado con tu comité de bienvenida-Comentó con burla el grandulón de piel azul, enfureciendo al Uchiha menor-.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó lanzándose al ataque, pero fue detenido bruscamente, su cuerpo dejó de moverse, y soltó una maldición en voz baja, dirigida a su captor-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, y qué hacen en la aldea?-Preguntó con suma cautela, manteniendo su técnica de retención sobre el cuerpo del moreno, los observó detenidamente, enfocándose en las bandanas de cada uno, su rostro se tornó más serio de lo normal, al darse cuenta que ambas llevaban una raya horizontal sobre la imagen de su aldea de procedencia, pero tragó algo de saliva al ver la del pelinegro, Sasuke lo había llamado Itachi, y solamente conocía a una persona con ese nombre, y no era precisamente que se alegrara de encontrárselo en el camino-.

-El de mayor tamaño acomodó burlonamente su pesada katana en su hombro, retándolos con la mirada, las tres chicas apretaron sus kunais, mientras Sasuke seguía tratando de librarse de la técnica del Nara, todo esto intranquilizaba a este último, quien luchaba por evitar que el Uchiha se soltara e hiciera una estupidez-Hablen de una vez, o nos veremos en la necesidad de anunciar su presencia a nuestros superiores-Las voz inquietantemente segura de la rubia rompió el silencio que amenazaba con volver locos a la mayoría-.

-No habrá tiempo a que avisen a nadie, y de cualquier manera, no tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes, díganos en donde se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto, y los dejaremos ir inmediatamente-La tensión volvió a formarse en el aire-.

-¿Naruto-kun?-Preguntaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo, pero los demás se tensaron-.

-¿Qué quieren de él?-Preguntó Shikamaru, incapaz de concentrarse debidamente-.

-Si, ¿qué quieres de él, Itachi?, si quieres enfrentarte a alguien, ese seré yo, tenemos asuntos que atender-Sin prestar atención a la palabras de su hermano menor, el mencionado encaró a los gennin-.

-Nuestro líder nos ha enviado a capturarle, tiene algunos planes para él y su poder especial-Con esas palabras, tres de los gennin perdieron el color del rostro, mientras era claramente visible la sorpresa que se había llevado sobre esa revelación-.

-¡Nunca les diré donde encontrarle, bastardos!-Con ese grito como detonador, Ino se lanzó sobre ellos con la furia de un animal lastimado, ¿cómo se atrevían esos sujetos a querer capturar a su hermano?, sin detenerse a meditar lo que hacia, y con la idea en la cabeza de evitar que su hermano fuera encontrado por ellos, lanzó el kunai en su mano, tratando de que fuera tomado como una ligera distracción, pero se encontró recibida por una fuerte patada que la mandó inmediatamente a estrellarse contra los árboles que rodeaban aquel lugar, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, dejándola tirada e inconsciente inmediatamente-.

-¡Ino!-Gritó el Nara, deshaciendo su atadura y corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, una espada llena de vendas atravesó su campo de visión, deteniéndolo en seco, escuchó la palpitante risa de su adversario, y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el Uchiha se lanzaba a una lucha inminente-Kuso, esto no me agrada-.

-------------------

-Había llegado hasta un campo deshabitado, cercano a la ciudad donde se encontraba en esos momentos, descansaba sentado observando el cielo, extrañaba demasiado a su hermana-Hinata...-Bueno, no sólo a ella, soltó un suspiro y golpeo su puño contra el suelo en un gesto de frustración, debía de dejar de pensar en ella, ahora lo más importante era apresurarse a regresar y curar de una vez por todas a su padre...su padre, no se había puesto a pensar sobre ello, pero era seguro que tenía que hacerlo, ese era un asunto completamente delicado, y debía encontrar la manera de tratar con eso, le alegró encontrar otra cosa en la que pensar, debía olvidarse completamente se la chica Hyuga, soltó un quejido lastimero, mientras golpeaba su cabeza, había regresado nuevamente a lo mismo, unos pasos detrás de él hicieron que los golpes a su cabeza cesaran, se irguió debidamente y siguió mirando al cielo, tratando de no dar demasiada importancia a la presencia detrás de él-.

-Estas demasiado tranquilo, enano-Comentó, sentándose junto a él, Naruto se encogió de hombros-.

-Sólo estaba pensando en lo ignorantes y rencorosos que son algunas personas-Mintió, pero de cualquier manera, quería decirle que no le agradaba su manera de comportarse cuando supo su nombre-Las personas prejuiciosas nunca me han caído bien-Admitió, sin escuchar respuesta de la rubia sentada a su lado, se encogió de hombros, acercó sus rodilla a su barbilla y las abrazó, no le importaba que dijera algo, ya había descubierto que era igual que la mayoría de los aldeanos, y podía vivir con ello-.

-Yo nunca he sido una persona prejuiciosa-Declaró, sonriendo por ver la sorpresa en el rostro del de ojos azules-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal hace un rato enano-Declaró-Solamente me sorprendió que fueras de Konoha, no tengo en muy buen estima a la aldea, y el hecho de saber que tuve contacto con alguien de ahí, me ha alterado un poco-Naruto sonrió, recargando su rostro entre sus rodillas-.

-Me alegro por eso-Admitió, sintiéndose un poco aliviado-No me hubiera gustado evitarte por el resto de mi vida-Sonrió tontamente, y al siguiente segundo, se encontraba de pie debido a un sorprendente brinco, su rostro estaba algo pálido, y la miró detenidamente-Tengo que ir al baño, te veré luego-Y salió corriendo, sin dejar que la mujer dijera algo-Ino...-Susurró preocupado, algo le pasaba a su hermana, podía sentirlo, y no le agradaba nada el no estar en la aldea en esos momentos-.

--------------------

-Ninguna de las dos se había movido de su lugar desde que habían comenzado aquellas extrañas batallas, desde ese lugar, podían ver como Sasuke se lanzaba contra el de cabellos negros, al mismo tiempo, que Shikamaru estudiaba cuidadosamente a su contrincante-S-Sakura-san...-Murmuró, con evidente temor en la voz-S-será mejor que vayas a buscar ayuda, tratare de distraerlos y de ayudar a Ino-chan-La ojiverde la miró con sorpresa, y mordió su labio-.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea, Hinata, mientras más seamos, mas oportunidad tendremos de enfrentarnos a esos locos-Declaró con algo de desesperación-.

-P-por eso mismo, si vas a buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarnos, te-tendremos más oportunidad-Estudió a la pelirosa, y le brindó una leve sonrisa-E-estaremos bien, solo apresúrate-La vio partir con reticencia, tragó saliva, y salió corriendo hasta donde la rubia estaba tirada, la vio abrir lentamente los ojos-Ino-chan-Murmuró con alivio, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, un grave sonido de pájaros llamó su atención, y presurosa, giro encontrando una escena para nada buena, Sasuke se lanzaba contra su hermano, portando una extraña esfera chispeante en su brazo izquierdo, pensó que con eso se desharían de uno de ellos, pero ahogó un grito de miedo al ver a este mismo tipo detener a Sasuke, tomándolo fuertemente por el cuelo, y estrellándolo fuertemente contra un árbol, un grito agónico salió de los labios de su antiguo compañero de clases, y lo vio caer pesadamente al suelo, se giro nuevamente a su amiga, quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie, un increíble miedo la embargó, y comenzó a sentirse completamente inútil-.

-¡Shika!-El gritó de su amiga la sorprendió y la dejo helada, y comprendió, que ya todo se había acabado para ellas-.

-Al ver como Sasuke era vencido con extrema fáciles, Shikamaru frunció el ceño, el Uchiha era claramente más fuerte que él, no tenía ninguna esperanza de librarse del tipo de dientes de tiburón, con alivio, logro evitar una estocada de la enorme katana gracias a su kunai, pero no contó con el tamaño de esta, ya que inmediatamente gruño debido a la herida en el hombro, abrió los ojos al sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban repentinamente, observó la sonrisa burlona que el sujeto le brindaba, y le tomó por sorpresa la patada que este le proporcionó después, alcanzó a cubrirse, pero su cuerpo recibió la peor parte, maldijo mentalmente, no eran rivales para esos dos-.

-¡Shika!-Escuchó el grito de Ino, y fue consciente que el de la katana se lanzaba nuevamente hacia él, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fuerte golpe que lo lanzó hacia el estanque cercano, y no volvió a saber de su alrededor, todo eso era completamente problemático-.

-El terror la invadió al verse indefensas, Ino ya había recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de esos sujetos, y ella misma se sentía insegura de poder defenderlas a ambas, tragó saliva al ver que los dos las miraban, y sintió ganas de correr-Jeje, parece ser que solamente han quedado ustedes dos, si quieren irse sanas y salvas, díganos de una buena vez el paradero de nuestra presa, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder-Sintió como la rubia se preparaba para hablar, pero un peso se deslizo de sus hombros al ver detrás de los sujetos con capas, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse aliviada-.

-Kisame Oshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, creo que esta es una inesperada visita, y me gustaría que se marcharan inmediatamente-El ninja copia había aparecido, y se encontraba detrás de cada uno de ellos, amenazándolos con un kunai, no había esperado que la razón de que Sakura corriera como si su vida dependiera de ello, era por que eso sucedía en realidad, había mandado a la de cabellos rosados a informar a cualquier otro jounin que encontrará, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero era su obligación hacerles retirarse por lo menos, ya que no contaba con que pudiera vencerles él solo, dio un pequeño chequeo al área, descubriendo a su estudiante en el suelo, y algo lejos de ellos, al estudiante de su amigo Asuma, las dos otras chicas se encontraban bien, fue lo único que lo relajó un poco-.

-Kakashi-sempai-Saludó el de cabellos negros, tensando un poco el cuerpo del mencionado-Hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos-Kakashi frunció el ceño, y mientras su clon comenzaba a pelear contra el Oshigaki, analizó cuidadosamente a su contrincante, alejándose lentamente de él-.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí, Itachi?, ¿has venido a matar a tu hermano?-El Uchiha permaneció estoico en su lugar, sin mostrar reacción alguna sobre ese comentario-.

-Nuestro líder nos ha enviado hasta aquí para llevarnos con nosotros a Naruto-kun-Kakashi tragó saliva, hacia algunos días, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el legendario sannin, este le había dicho que tenía cierta información sobre tipos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas, se hacían llamar Akatsuki, y se suponía que su principal objetivo eran los jinchuurikis, y sus demonios-.

-Akatsuki-Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro escuchará, obteniendo su atención completamente-¿Para qué quieres a los bijuu?-Preguntó autoritario, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que su clon acababa de ser vencido, y como Kisame se colocaba junto a su compañero, con mirada burlona-.

-Parece ser que el ninja copia tiene más información de la que debería-Comento el de piel azulada, Itachi no dijo nada, permaneció en el mismo lugar completamente en silencio-Siendo de esa manera, no podemos dejarte vivir-Con un repentino, movimiento de manos, varios sellos fueron formados por las diestras manos del ninja de la niebla, y una gran cantidad de agua se abalanzó sobre el de cabellos grises, con agilidad, evadió el golpe, y encaró a sus contrincantes, siendo esta la peor equivocación que había cometido en toda su carrera ninja, se encontró frente a frente con los ojos rojos y negros del Uchiha, entrando de esta manera en el mundo de agonía proporcionado por el Tsukuyomi, lo que a él le parecieron horas de sufrimiento, fue en realidad un segundo, donde se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, siendo incapaz de sostenerse de pie, miró nuevamente a ambos sujetos, jadeando de cansancio-¿Qué...?-Su pregunta quedó al aire, al darse cuenta que Kisame se preparaba nuevamente para atacar, un torrente de agua se lanzó sobre él, y en el momento de que se suponía debía alcanzarlo, una patada evadió el golpe, miró con asombro una mancha de color verde frente a él, y estuvo seguro que en toda su vida no se alegraba tanto de ver a ese loco jounin-.

-Vaya, mi rival, se ve que tus contrincantes han obtenido lo mejor de ti, sus llamas de la juventud deben arder demasiado-La brillante sonrisa de Maito Gai desentonaba con aquella ocasión, pero Hatake decidió permanecer en silencio, no era su asunto que su rival quedara en ridículo frente a otras personas, y en ese mismo instante, le sorprendió la repentina seriedad adquirida por el de cabellos negros-Los miembros ANBU están en camino, he tenido la oportunidad de avisarles, y he mandado a tu estudiante a un lugar seguro-Ante aquellas palabras, Kakashi se sintió un poco relajado-.

-Será mejor evitar peleas innecesarias, Kisame-La voz del Uchiha alertó a los ninjas de Konoha, quienes prestaron atención a su presencia nuevamente-Todavía tenemos bastante tiempo para tratar de atrapar a Naruto-kun, retirémonos-Y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, comenzó a correr con agilidad hacia las afueras de la aldea, seguido del ex ninja de la niebla, al verlos partir, Kakashi se permitió perder la consciencia-.

-Ino y Hinata observaron atentamente lo que había ocurrido, siendo embargadas por un sentimiento de derrota, se sentían completamente inútiles en aquella pelea, tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru habían enfrentado a esos sujetos, pero ellas se habían quedado sin hacer nada, bueno, por lo menos ella, ya que Ino fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, que hubiera resultado lastimada y no haya seguido peleando no fue culpa suya-_Soy una completa inútil, no pude siquiera ayudar a Naruto-kun_-Miró con tristeza hacia el cielo, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas-_Solamente fui un estorbo nuevamente-._

_------------------------ _

-Detuvo su carrera justo frente a su sensei, estaba completamente inquieto, y no podía aguantar un minuto más en ese lugar, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba con su hermana, necesitaba saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones-Necesitamos irnos inmediatamente ero-sennin-Declaró ante la mirada de estupefacción de los tres delante suyo, apretó sus manos juntas, en un intento de evitar salir corriendo hacia Konoha, pero estaba seguro que no le permitirían hacerlo, ero-sennin se había comprometido a llevarlo de vuelta con las autoridades de la aldea-Vamos, no se queden ahí como tontos, tenemos que irnos-Declaró con algo de molestia-.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora mocoso?, ¿qué has hecho como para querer irte?-Lo interrogó el de cabellos largos, Naruto lo miró con algo de decepción en la mirada-.

-Algo le ha pasado a Ino, quiero ir a asegurarme que mi hermana esta a salvo-Y con esas palabras, comenzó a caminar a paso seguro y rápido, si fuera por él, utilizaría el Hiraishin, pero se suponía que nadie sabia que él conocía ese jutsu, y mucho menos, lo verdaderamente fuerte que podía ser, y no estaba interesado en que lo supieran en un momento próximo, ahora lo más importante, era saber por que los amuletos de chacra que su hermana llevaba consigo, no habían hecho lo que debían, aunque si eso hubiera pasado, tendría muchas cosas que explicar, pero la seguridad de su pequeña hermana valía mucho más que nada-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ufff, por fin puedo quedarme tranquila, este capitulo se ha terminado, y pude entregarlo, mi intención era terminarlo a principios de semana, o inclusive la semana pasada, pero la decidía no me deja, en fin, aquí lo tienen, les aviso que seguramente el siguiente es el ultimo de la primera parte, aunque no aseguro nada, pero a partir de entonces, me centraré en Shipuuden a mi estilo, ya que hay algunas partes que no me agradan mucho de esa parte, pero bueno, dejen sus comentarios y cartas bomba, que bien merecidas me las tengo por tardar tanto, sin más, me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

P.D: agradezco todos los que leyeron y comentaron sobre mi one-shot, gracias a eso, me he decidido a continuarlo, aunque solo serán por lo mucho dos capítulos más, tal vez uno, que se yo, nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, lamento descepcionarles con esta nota, pero me fue necesario explicarles algo importante.

Algo verdaderamente fuera de mi alcance ha sucedido en mi familia, y por esa razón, me veo en la orrible necesidad de poner en hiatus todas mis historias, es algo que me desagrada, pero no tengo cabeza para escribir en estos momentos, hare un esfuerzo para escribir algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo en un tiempo cercano, me siento terrible al tener que hacerlo, pero por mas que quisiera seguir no puedo, espero me comprendan, y puedan esperar las actualizaciones, será algo verdaderamente importante para mi que asi fuera, bien, me despido, que tengan suerte.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Capitulo**_

-Nuevamente en el hospital, eso no debería de ser bueno para un ninja que se digna de llamarse de esa forma, mucho menos de una kunoichi que aspira a convertirse en un tiempo cercano en un chunin, estar en ese lugar la deprimía enormemente, especialmente cuando no tenía en verdad alguna razón para permanecer en ahí-Lo digo en serio hija, te quedarás aquí hasta que los médicos nos aseguren que puedes abandonar el hospital, ¿cómo se te ocurre enfrentar frente a frente a dos ninjas del libro bingo?, es un completo milagro que no te hayas lastimado de mayor gravedad-Quería entornar los ojos ante esa muestra de sobre protección por parte de su padre adoptivo, le bastaba suficiente con el regaño y las lágrimas que su madre derramó al enterarse de lo ocurrido, esa era una de las muchas veces que deseaba haber permanecido al lado de su hermano en lugar de ser adoptada-.

-Papá, en verdad, no me ocurrió nada, Sasuke y Shika me defendieron son por ellos por los que deberían estar preocupados, sufrieron más lesiones que yo-La mirada reprobatoria de Inoichi Yamanaka la hizo guardar silencio, tenían ya un día completo dentro de ese lugar, y por culpa de él y su esposa, no había podido ir a ver como se encontraban los demás, se alegraba que Hinata no tuviera que estar encerrada también en una aburrida habitación, miró por la ventana con gesto aburrido-.

-No puedo creer que te hayas enfrentado a esos ninjas solamente para defender a ese chiquillo, todo estaría mucho más tranquilo en la aldea si de una vez por todas se lo llevaran-Ino miró con sorpresa al rubio, en el tiempo que había vivido con él y su esposa, nunca había escuchado que dijera algo malo en contra de su hermano, y su comentario de hacia unos momentos la desconcertó en exceso-No me mires de esa manera, si supieras la razón del por que lo persiguen, no estarías enfadada, estoy seguro que ni siquiera es tu hermano-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ino se incorporó lo suficiente para encararle-.

-Yo se sobre lo que mi hermano lleva dentro de sí, y no tienes derecho de hablar así de él-Cerró los labios, que se encontraban temblorosos, nunca esperó llegar a hablarle de esa manera a la persona que la trató como a una verdadera hija-¿Por qué me adoptaste?, ¿nunca llegaste a pensar que si mi hermano es el "kyubi", también yo tenga algo de él en mi?-Inoichi palideció, Ino se dejó caer en la cama-Si piensas de esa manera con respecto a Naruto, quizá sea mejor que hablemos con el próximo Hokage para que yo deje de ser una Yamanaka-No miró nuevamente al hombre, no se atrevía a mirarlo-.

-Soltando un largo suspiro, el rubio se acercó a la puerta-Regresaré cuando estés más calmada, se que no quisiste decir todo esto-Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando a Ino con gotas saliendo de sus azules ojos-.

--------------

-Las puertas de la aldea ya eran completamente visibles a los lejos, pero aún así, sus pasos eran rápidos, el chiquillo frente a ellos no les permitía pararse un poco a descansar, ella no comprendía completamente la razón de que se viera tan ansioso después de decir que su hermana estaba en problemas, estaba completamente segura de que ese pretexto era solamente para que ella atendiera lo más rápido que se pudiera al Yondaime, por lo que no lo cuestionó, se limitó a seguir caminando aun ante las miradas de cuestionamiento de Shizune y las protestas en voz baja del pervertido ex compañero suyo, sonrió, antes de ver al rubio, quitando todo rastro de humor de su rostro-¡¡Naruto!!, demonios, deja de correr, y ven aquí inmediatamente-El chico había comenzado a correr improvisadamente, colmando de esta manera la poca paciencia que quedaba en el cuerpo de la rubia, cuando pudo alcanzarlo una vez el chico se detuvo, lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo encaro duramente-Entiendo que quieras llegar lo antes posible para que Minato sea tratado debidamente, pero quiero que te relajes un poco, no quiero llamar la atención cuando lleguemos-La dura mirada del chico le advirtió de algo, que ella estaba pasando por alto-.

-No es por eso por lo que quiero llegar, algo le ha pasado a mi hermana-Se quito del agarre, aprovechando que Tsunade lo miró completamente confundida-.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso pasa?-Preguntó, pero el chico no le contestó, comenzó a correr hacia la aldea, sacando un gruñido de protesta en la garganta de la rubia-Si no es verdad lo que dice, será esa chica la que se preocupará por que él estará en el hospital-Comenzó a acelerar el paso, obligando a los otros dos a hacerlo también, cuando a lo lejos, se dieron cuenta que el chico atravesaba las puertas, supieron inmediatamente donde alcanzarle, y ella, por lo menos, no tenía intención de llevar su mismo paso, ya suficiente tenía con tener que regresar a ese lugar como para apurarse demasiado-.

* * *

-Naruto entró como bólido dentro de la recepción del hospital, llamando la atención de todas las enfermeras encargadas, todas las caras presentes se centraron en él con gesto de molestia, sin hacer caso a ninguna de ellas, comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones, estaba completamente seguro que su hermana se encontraría en alguna de esas-¡Hey, detente de una buena vez, no puedes ingresar!-Escuchó que alguien le gritaba, pero no se detuvo, había desobedecido a Tsunade Senju, ningún ninja médico o lo que fuera sería tan terrorífico como aquella mujer, subió varios pisos, estaba consciente de en cual de ellos podría encontrarse la chica, siempre separaban a los ninjas por su nivel, y los gennin se encontraban en el segundo piso, ya que el primero era ocupado por civiles, corrió por los pasillos, encontrándose y chocando con algunos doctores, entró en la primer habitación que encontró, sobresaltando a su ocupante, abrió los ojos al reconocerlo, y se dejó caer al suelo debido a la sorpresa-.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-Preguntó en un tono de molestia y sorpresa, unos ojos negros lo miraron perezosamente-.

-Mendokuse, ¿por qué tenias que llegar conmigo?-El nara soltó un bufido de fastidio, si este chico sabía lo que había pasado con su hermana, era capaz de estrangularlo en ese mismo lugar si no hablaba inmediatamente-Sabes que no fue culpa mía, es más, estoy aquí por que me lance a defenderla-En un segundo, se encontró siendo sostenido de la bata de hospital por el rubio, quien le miraba completamente sorprendido- Kuso…no sabes nada aún, ¿cierto?-La mirada del rubio le advirtió que tenía razón, Shikamaru soltó una maldición por lo bajo, se soltó tranquilamente del chico, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido, Naruto se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, completamente sorprendido por la narración, levantó la cabeza y encaro al Nara-.

-Entonces…Sasuke y tú…atacaron a los cuatro para saber donde encontrarme-Guardo silencio, sabía que su hermana estaba bien, pero lo que no le agradó, fue enterarse que tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke estaban lastimados por su culpa, por lo menos…por lo menos a Hinata no le había sucedido nada malo-.

-Creo que uno de ellos era el hermano de Sasuke, el otro, me parece que era de la aldea de la niebla, Kakashi-sensei los nombró Akatsuki-La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia ese lugar, tres personas estaban ahí, tres personas que Naruto conocía perfectamente, el pelinegro las estudio perfectamente, el primero era un hombre de gran estatura y largo cabello blanco, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados, mas baja que el hombre y detrás de ellos, podía ver a una pelinegra, con un cerdito en brazos, enarcó una ceja, ¿cómo dejaban entrar cerdos en los hospitales?, se encogió de hombros, pensar sobre ello era demasiado problemático-.

-¿Has dicho Akatsuki?-Shikamaru miró detenidamente al viejo de cabello blanco, mientras este y las dos mujeres ingresaban a la habitación, miró después a la rubia, quien se acercaba al rubio y lo miraba asesinamente-.

-Pequeño idiota, por tu culpa tuve que correr para encontrarte-Las palabras fueron seguidas de un fuerte golpe, que mandó al rubio a estrellarse contra la pared del otro extremo, Shikamaru cerró los ojos ante el golpe, estaba completamente seguro que eso había dolido-.

-Jiraiya negó con la cabeza mientras el chico comenzaba a ponerse de pie, obtuvo la atención de Shikamaru mediante y carraspeo-Has dicho Akatsuki, ¿cierto?, ¿ellos fueron los que te mandaron aquí?-El pelinegro lo estudió atentamente-.

-Si, ¿por qué?-Preguntó con fastidio, ya era suficientemente molesto haber explicado eso al rubio, y ahora le preguntaban nuevamente-.

-Eso no importa ahora-Frunció levemente el ceño, y les dio la espalda-Tsunade, será mejor que vayamos de una vez por todas con Minato, necesitamos estabilizarlo lo antes posible-La rubia asintió, no comprendía por que su ex compañero se había vuelto repentinamente tan serio, pero hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, en unos cuantos segundos, los tres adultos se habían marchado de aquella habitación, dejando al rubio y al Nara en el lugar-.

-¿En qué habitación está Sasuke?-Preguntó de pronto, consciente de que su compañero y amigo, se encontraba en peor estado que el que él consideraba su futuro cuñado-.

-Tsk, no lo sé, pero seguramente Sakura debe estar con él, desde que nos metieron aquí a estado a su lado, Ino, por el contrario, está en un par de habitaciones de aquí, seguramente querrás verla aunque sepas que no tiene nada-Naruto frunció el ceño, claro que tenía que ver a su hermana, y no precisamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien-.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella Shika, te debo una grande-Y salió de la habitación, caminando a paso lento hacia el lugar donde la rubia se encontraba, bajó la cabeza al llamar a la puerta, e inmediatamente abrió, no esperaba encontrar a nadie más adentro, pero tampoco se sorprendió al ver tanto a los señores Yamanaka como a Hinata, hizo una ligera reverencia al entrar, ya que todos lo miraban-Señores, Hinata-Cerró la puerta detrás de si, y se encaminó al lado de la cama de su hermana, la miró por unos instantes, notando la alegría que se formaba en las caras de ambas muchachas, sin embargo, no sonrió-.

-Has regresado, Naruto-Afirmó la rubia, completamente extasiada por verlo de nuevo, Naruto se limitó a asentir, y mirara a ambas amigas-.

-Lo que hicieron fue innecesario y estúpido-Declaró por fin, sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes, los mayores lo miraron con algo de consternación-.

-P-pero…-Naruto la miró con dureza-.

-Me alegra que nada les haya pasado a ninguna de las dos, pero no debieron arriesgarse a pelear contra esos sujetos, hubiera preferido que ellos supieran donde localizarme, antes de que algunos de ustedes saliera lastimado-Un brusco movimiento lo dejó cara a cara con Inoichi Yamanaka, quien lo miraba con aire asesino y sosteniendo en cuello de su camisa-.

-No vale la pena que ellas se hayas sacrificado, ya que todos nosotros sabemos que no importaba, pero lo han hecho, no tienes ninguna razón para venir a gritarle de esa forma a mi hija, y mucho menos decirle lo que tiene que hacer-Por primera vez, Inoichi vio el gesto de enfado en el rostro de aquel risueño chiquillo, soltó un grito, y con los ojos abiertos, comprobó el origen de su repentino dolor, Naruto había sujetado la mano que lo apresaba, y estaba apretándola sin consideración alguna, el inconfundible sonido de huesos rotos, hizo que el rubio de cabellos largos soltara inmediatamente la camisa del chico-.

-¡Inoichi!-Gritó la esposa del mencionado, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esa demostración, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, la furia era casi palpable alrededor del chico-.

-Ya basta de todas estas tonterías, yo puedo hablarle como se me antoje, ya que es mi hermana, y todos en esta habitación sabemos que no son sus padres-Guardó silencio, y miró a ambos rubios mayores, el hombre le miraba con desdén y enojo, pero no amedrentó a Naruto-Fue mi decisión el que el hokage permitiera si adopción, y es mi decisión ahora el reclamar por ello, no necesitaré más que un clan entero cuide de mi hermana, de ahora en adelante, lo haré yo, y una persona que ha aparecido, él será lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de contar con nadie más-Los Yamanaka se preparaban para protestar a eso, pero Naruto los miró, haciéndolos callar-Hinata-chan, ayuda por favor a Ino-chan a vestirse, he traído a la persona que fui a buscar, y quiero que me acompañen a verle-.

-¡No te dejaré que la saques de aquí!, ¡todavía esta en revisión!-Naruto lo miró-.

-Shikamaru dijo que no le había pasado nada, y le creo-Miró a ambas chicas, y ellas asintieron, volvió su mirada hacia los mayores-Será mejor que salgamos, debe vestirse-.

------------------

-La habitación estaba completamente cerrada, solamente muy pocas personas tenían acceso a ese lugar, y ella lo agradecía, el estado del paciente requería todas aquellas muestras de prudencia, y de igual manera, agradecía que los miembros del concejo de la aldea no estuvieran enterados de la identidad de ese hombre, después de haberlo revisado concienzudamente, se encontraba observándolo con la mirada perdida, nunca se imaginó ver a tan imponente figura, en el estado en el que se encontraba, una mano en su hombro le advirtió que su ex compañero estaba esperando por sus palabras, lo cual le hizo encararlo seriamente, una rápida mirada a su asistente, le advirtió que tenía una idea de lo grave de todo eso-No puedo decirte si estará bien, todo esto es demasiado severo como para tomarlo a la ligera, necesitaremos una larga intervención para tratar de salvarle-Vio al de cabellos blancos, dándose cuenta de que tanto le afectaba saber sobre ello-.

-Será mejor que te prepares primero…pero antes de eso, me gustaría que atendieras a los muchachos, no me gusta para nada enterarme de que unos gennin fueron atacados por miembros de Akatsuki-Miró atentamente el debilitado rostro de su estudiante, y apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por controlar su rabia-Esos sujetos van en busca de los jinchuurikis, no se la razón de ello, pero creo que se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso para dejar al chiquillo indefenso, debo hacer algo al respecto inmediatamente, _o por lo menos, algo de lo que debí hacer hace varios años_-Se recriminó, súbitamente, abrió los ojos al notar la leve tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, su sorpresa aumentó al escuchar las débiles pero claras palabras siguientes-.

-Me gustaría demasiado, el que me explicaras detalladamente eso, sensei-La sorpresa hizo mella sobre el cuerpo de los tres en la habitación, impidiéndoles comprender completamente lo que sucedía-.

-Minato…-Murmuró, sin creerlo todavía-.

* * *

-Entonces…me estas diciendo… ¿qué tengo que dejar de nuevo a mi hermana?-La mirada de dolor y sorpresa que reflejaba el rubio no amedrentaron en nada a ambos sannin frente a él, quienes se limitaron a ver la reacción del chico, Naruto entendía la razón de aquello, sabía que era importante alejarse un poco de su aldea, ero-sennin le había explicado el motivo de ello, sabía que alejándose los perdería por un tiempo, pero por otro lado, le había prometido a Ino que no la dejaría sola nuevamente-.

-Minato y nosotros hablamos antes de su operación, y cuando despierte, estoy seguro que te lo dirá de cualquier manera, esta de acuerdo en esto-Naruto se tensó ligeramente, si Minato quería que eso sucediera, él no podía ignorar eso, hacia una semana que la operación del rubio se había llevado acabo, y todos se encontraban seguros que sobreviviría, por esa razón, sabia que debía considerar todo lo que el hombre quisiera, como había sido desde hacia algunos años-.

-Jiraiya se encargará de cuidar de ti, y te entrenará mientras tanto, ganas algo bueno de todo esto-Naruto la miró por unos instantes, para después observar al hombre de mayor estatura, suspiro gravemente, como considerando toda esa situación-.

-Antes de que decidir cualquier cosa, me gustaría poder contarles algo importante-Miró por la ventana, Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron entre ellos, tratando de imaginar lo que tenia que decirles-Se trata sobre la razón del por que me fui de la aldea hace algunos años, y lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo…je, mas bien, que es lo que Minato-sensei y yo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo-.

* * *

-Ino se paseaba de manera ansiosa por todo el departamento, Hinata no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para detenerla o por lo menos tranquilizarla un poco, desde esa mañana, el rubio había dejado a su hermana en el departamento, donde esta había estado viviendo con él desde el día que salió del hospital, Hinata había regresado a su casa, ya que el examen chunin había llegado a su fin, Naruto no le había dicho la razón de su ausencia a la rubia, lo cual la había puesto sumamente nerviosa, especialmente sabiendo el estado de Minato Namikaze-Hug, si no se trata de algo importante, cuando mi hermano regrese le daré una buena patada en el trasero por preocuparme de esta manera-Hinata soltó una pequeña risilla, lo cual hizo detenerse a la de ojos azules, sonriendo de igual manera, se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño sofá-.

-Estoy segura, que solamente salió a entrenar un poco, n-no debe tardar en llegar-La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más grande, preocupando un poco a la de ojos perlas-.

-Dime Hinata, ya que estamos hablando del baka de mi hermano mayor…¿cuando piensas convertirte por fin en mi cuñada?-El rostro de la Hyuga se tornó completamente rojo por aquella pregunta, desvió la mirada tratando de no ver directamente a los ojos de la rubia, quien sonreía como el gato de Chessaire-Dime Hinata-chan, dime cuando-De pronto el rostro sonrojado de la ojiperla dejo de serlo, para tonarse en uno completamente pálido y triste-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó al ver el cambio en el rostro de su amiga, no le gustaba el color que el rostro de la chica había adquirido-.

-Con un suspiro de tristeza, Hinata la miró, sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus cristalinos ojos-No creo que eso pueda ser, estoy completamente segura, que ahora se centrará por completo entrenando, y…no puedo, no puedo interrumpirlo por tonterías…además…además, mi compromiso se llevará acabo en menos de tres años-Los hombros de Ino cayeron presos de la gravedad, no había recordado el asunto del compromiso de su amiga-.

-P-pero ya habíamos acordado lo que íbamos a hacer con eso...-La mirada de su amiga estaba clavada en el suelo, Ino no sabía que decir, todo se había complicado desde la vez que habían formulado su plan de escape-.

-Será mejor...que nos hagamos a la idea, que solamente seremos amigas, y que Naruto-kun y yo, también, seremos solamente amigos-.

* * *

-La blanca habitación estaba en silencio, Sakura miraba atentamente a su compañero de equipo, el que se encontraba sentado en medio de la pequeña cama, desde que laidy Tsunade lo había despertado hacia ya dos días, se había mantenido completamente en silencio, preocupando a la de cabellos rosas, ya que esta se mantenía la mayor parte del día a su lado, Sasuke se encontraba enojado, y ella lo sabía, pero lo que no podía entender exactamente, era la razón de ello, ninguno de ellos había resultado herido-_No entiendo nada de esto, la que salió corriendo del lugar fui yo, debería ser yo la que estuviera enojada con sigo misma , no Sasuke-kun-_El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, alertó a ambos gennin, sus miradas se toparon con el nuevo visitante, quien se mantuvo de pie recargado completamente con el quicio de la puerta, sus azules ojos clavados en ambos-Naruto-Saludó la muchacha, el mencionando sonrió débilmente, entrando completamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si, tomó asiento al lado de la chica, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke?-El pelinegro no contestó, mantuvo su mirada fija en la ventana, Sakura se apresuró a contestar en su lugar-.

-Tsunade-sama ha dicho que se encuentra muy bien, pronto podremos volver a realizar las misiones a partir de unos pocos días-La pequeña sonrisa que el rubio había mantenido en sus labios, murió levemente, Sakura lo notó inmediatamente-.

-He, bueno, sobre eso, hay algo que tengo que decirles-Esta vez, Sasuke lo miró, interesado con lo que el rubio tenía que decir-Hasta el momento nadie lo sabe, considere que seria lo mejor que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse, ya que esto se acaba de decidir hace unos momentos, en verdad no tenía intención que algo así pasará...-Sasuke le lanzo su almohada, tirando al suelo al de ojos azules-.

-Dinos de una vez lo que tienes que decir, uzuratonkachi-Naruto se levantó de un saltó, dejando la almohada en el suelo, miró a sus compañeros de equipo, y suspiró-.

-En dos días, me iré de Konoha, con ero-sennin... me ha convertido en su aprendiz, parece que Yondaime esta de acuerdo con esto-Guardo silencio, viendo cada una de las reacciones de sus compañeros, cerró los ojos al ver como el pelinegro se ponía de pie y lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa, el enojo y rabia eran casi palpables en la reacción del chico-.

-Maldición, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú el que se haga más fuerte?, ya me he cansado de que seas tú el que se lleve lo mejor, y maldita sea, ¿por qué rayos Itachi estaba buscándote?, dijo algo sobre cierto poder, y quiero que me lo expliques ahora, esos idiotas de tus amigos no quisieron decirme nada cuando se los pregunte, ahora será mejor que hables, antes de que pierda por completo mi paciencia-El chillido de miedo proveniente de la pelirrosa, solamente contribuyo al enojo por parte del Uchiha, no quería que todo fuera tan lejos, pero no podía controlar su temperamento, él era el que necesitaba obtener más poder, y diablos, necesitaba con urgencia saber el misterio que rodeaba a ese chico, lo había comenzado a ver como un verdadero amigo, y tenía que saber lo que los otros tontos sabían-.

-Sasuke-kun, no deberías hacer eso, todavía no estas completamente recuperado, Naruto no ha hecho nada como para que te alteres tanto-Un bufido escapó de la boca de Naruto, con un fuerte y rápido movimiento, separó al Uchiha de él, miró a los dos muchachos con los que llevaba todo ese tiempo compartiendo equipo, y suspiró con algo de pesar-.

-En realidad, esto es más en contra de mi voluntad que por deseo, no quiero salir de la aldea nuevamente, pero es necesario, de esa manera, mantendré alejados a los amigos de tu hermano de mi, mis amigos no te dijeron nada, ya que ellos no pueden hablar sobre mi, hay cierta ley proclamada por el tercero, que prohíbe hablar de ello, y solamente yo puedo romper, y ya que tienes tanta curiosidad por saberlo, creo que se los diré, ya no me importa demasiado si los demás lo saben-Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la ventana y alejándose un poco de ellos, estaba dispuesto a decirles, pero no lo estaba para permanecer de pie junto a ellos a esperar su reacción, no era tan estúpido-.

-Vamos Naruto, si vas a decírnoslo, hazlo de una vez-La voz de Sasuke demandaba respuesta, una sonrisa irónica cruzó la cara de rubio, Sakura no entendía muy bien nada, pero si Naruto estaba por decirles algo, estaba segura que era importante escucharlo-.

-Hace casi trece años, cuando el zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea, una madre perdió su vida, después de que diera a luz a dos mellizos, una linda niña y un chico...-Los gestos en las caras de ambos le decía que no entendían nada de ello, pero eso formaba la parte esencial de todo-Esa noche, el principal responsable de la seguridad de la villa era el Hokage, el yondaime para ser precisos, todo el mundo, especialmente los jóvenes como nosotros, creen que él sacrificó su vida matando al bijuu, pero en realidad, no lo mató, de hecho, sigue más vivo de lo que ustedes creen-Hizo una mueca, al ver la sorpresa en la cara de los gennin, desvió la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolos-El Yondaime Hokage tenía una estupenda técnica para derrotarlo, pero necesitaba un recipiente, algo que pudiera contener al Kyubi mediante el tiempo fuera pasando, algo vivo, que fueras desarrollando poco a poco sus vías de chacra, y pudiera contenerlo, algo así, como un bebe que acabara de nacer, y no tuviera padres que pudieran oponerse a lo que él pensaba hacer-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento, pero claramente estaba sorprendido-.

-E-entonces, uno de esos niños...-Calló, Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo?-Preguntó Sasuke, una risa amarga salió de la boca del rubio-.

-Ino fue adoptada cuando teníamos cuatro, justo unos días después de que hubiéramos salido del orfanato gracias a oji-san, justo un día después, de que algunos aldeanos quisieron escarmentar al zorro mediante si contenedor, justo el día que decidí que era demasiado peligroso dejarla a mi lado, después de todo, ellos nunca supieron que el jinchuuriki de Kyubi, tiene una hermana pequeña por la que cuidar-Llevó una mano a su estómago-Y ahora más que nunca, nadie debe saber que la tiene, ya que nuevas personas buscan a la bola de pelos-Soltó un profundo suspiro, haciendo silencio en la habitación, al notar que ninguno de los dos detrás de él decía nada, dio media vuelta, sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados-Será mejor que me vaya, todavía no se lo he dicho a Ino-chan, seguramente se enojara conmigo por esto-Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta dispuesto a irse, una mano lo detuvo, siguió con la vista al dueño de esta, y se encontró directamente con un par de oscuros ojos-.

-Si te vas de la aldea antes de pasar a despedirte de nosotros, olvidaré que eres mi amigo y te alcanzaré para patearte el trasero, ¿lo entendiste?-Una débil sonrisa inundó los labios del Uzumaki-.

-Y si dejas de escribirnos mientras estas fuera, me aseguraré de que cuando regreses, la cerda y yo te golpeemos hasta el cansancio-Naruto asintió-.

-Gracias-Pronunció antes de salir, no esperaba que ellos se tomaran todo con tanta facilidad, ahora, simplemente esperaba que su hermana tomara de esta manera la noticia de su partida, por que si no era de esa manera, estaba seguro que no podría poner un solo pie fuera de la aldea sin ayuda, sus huesos estarían completamente rotos para ese momento-.

* * *

-El momento de la partida de acercaba, con la mochila a cuestas, se abrió paso sigilosamente hasta dentro de aquella habitación, no se reuniría con el ermitaño de los sapos si no hasta dentro de aproximadamente una hora, tiempo más que suficiente para hacer lo que le quedaba pendiente, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo, todo dependía completamente de la suerte, y de la habilidad de cierta kunoichi de cabellos rubios, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de entrada, cuidando de que nadie lo hubiera visto, se quedó de pie, algo sorprendido por lo que encontró dentro-Tenía la leve sospecha de que vendrías antes de irte-La voz era algo baja, demostrando el estado en el que se encontraba la persona en aquella cama, no era de extrañar el tono de esta, sin embargo, lo que si lo extraño verdaderamente, fue encontrarlo consciente, ya que todavía no se había recuperado completamente-.

-Cuando hubo salido de la sorpresa inicial, se apresuró a su lado, y le dirigió una mirada un tanto severa-No se supone que debes estar despierto aún, si no vuelves a dormir, le diré a Tsunade-sama que venga-Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios del hombre, observando al chico-.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-Naruto lo miró, sorprendido por la manera en que el rubio había descubierto la razón de su presencia-Je, no es extraño, sospeche que había algo que querías decirme antes de irte, tal vez el que haya decidido por ti con solamente unos días en tu vida-El menor negó-.

-Siempre has decidido lo mejor para mi, estoy acostumbrado a eso-Sonrió, esta vez, al darse cuenta que Minato era el sorprendido por ello-Cuando sea el tiempo correcto, bachan te hablará de ello-Aseguró, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, Minato asintió, un tanto inquieto por esa respuesta-.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás tu razón de haber venido?, sensei no es una persona que sepa esperar pacientemente, si no te das prisa, te dejará-El Uzumaki rió levemente-.

-Ahora que no estaré aquí...-Miró al hombre que durante todos esos años había sido su maestro, aún no pudiendo acostumbrarse a verlo como su padre-Tú serás el responsable de cuidar de mi hermana, ella es lo más importante para mi, cuando se enteró que nuevamente me marchaba, se enojó bastante, esta mañana no me dirigió la palabra, así que es tu obligación cuidar de ella y hacerle entender que esto ha sido decisión tuya-Lo miró con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro completamente cerrado, sonriendo levemente ante la expresión de su rostro-Le dije, que alguien cuidaría de ella en mi lugar, y que ese alguien, la llevará a vivir con él, ya que por ciertas mmm cof, discrepancias, la saque de la casa de sus padres adoptivos-Sonrió algo apenado por el asunto, desvió la mirada avergonzado, ante la pequeña sonrisa por parte del mayor-Confiare en que seas capaz de cuidar de ella, sin que los Yamanakas se interpongan-.

-Sobre eso...-Minato tragó saliva, si estaba dispuesto a que sus hijos supieran que él era su padre, ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo a uno de ellos, miró a Naruto, y suspiro con resignación-No creo que puedan hacer algo para que Ino se vaya de mi lado, ya que yo...-La voz del menor resonó por la habitación, dejando sorprendido al ex hokage-.

-Tú harás lo posible para que eso suceda, ya lo sé-Se deshizo de la mochila tirándola en el suelo, doblo su espalda un poco hacia atrás, aliviándola del peso de su equipaje-¿Sabes una cosa?-Volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo nuevamente la boca de Minato-Hace poco tiempo, me enteré de que nuestros padres fueron personas muy importantes, según sandaime-jiji, se nos fue escondido la identidad de ellos debido a que nosotros como hijos suyos corríamos peligro de ser atacados en su lugar, en ese momento no estuve de acuerdo, pero ahora si lo estoy, el día en el que mi compromiso se lleve acabo, será el mismo día en el que mi hermana sepa quién es su padre, y quien fue su madre...¿no te parece una buena idea, otou-san?-Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio mayor, no espero que su hijo le pidiera que esperara para decirle lo que tenía tantas ganas de decir, y por otro lado, tampoco espero que supiera quién era exactamente él, y mucho menos que lo aceptará después de todo lo que hizo, esbozó una sonrisa, este muchacho tenía el mismo corazón de su querida Kushina-.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, me encargaré de que Ino sepa de sus orígenes hasta el día de tu compromiso-Calló, dándose cuenta de el pequeño también estaba enterado sobre su compromiso, apretó sus puños fuertemente, el hecho de que hubiera regresado a la vida, no quería decir que todo eso pudiera cancelarse, mordió su labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, si Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo en seguir con todo eso a pesar de que él hubiera muerto, no había la menor oportunidad de romper con esa relación-.

-Me imaginó que has comenzado a hacer amistad con esa chica, seguramente, quieres llevarte bien con ella antes de que su compromiso de lleve a cabo-Para su sorpresa, la cabeza de Naruto negó aquello-.

-No, ni siquiera se quién es ella, no quise saberlo antes y no quiero saberlo ahora, si ella me odiará por hacerla mi esposa, quiero que hasta ese día yo sea consciente de a cuanto equivale ese rencor, no se si ella esta consciente de la identidad de su prometido, pero yo no-Nuevamente Minato no comprendió a su hijo, se estaba complicando completamente su existencia, a causa suya-.

-Creo, que por lo menos deberías conocerla, saber cuales son sus pensamientos, su forma de ser, estoy de acuerdo que no quieras conocer su identidad, pero...-Una repentina risa lo detuvo, y miró al rubio-.

-Creo que pensaré en ello-Comentó, acercándose a su maleta y colocándosela nuevamente en los hombros-Tengo una última cosa que pedirte antes de que me vaya, y es igual de importante que las demás-El Namikaze asintió-.

-Trataré de cumplirla-Declaró-.

-Tengo un amigo, una persona que se ha ido convirtiendo en algo verdaderamente importante para mi en todo este tiempo...me gustaría...que supervisaras su entrenamiento y crecimiento como shinobi, creo que por culpa mía, esta pasando por un mal momento, por eso, me sentiría mejor, sabiendo que lo dejo en buenas manos-Minato sonrió-.

-Me encantará poder hacer eso por ti, hijo-Tras una breve pausa, Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa que Minato mantendría guardada en su corazón por bastante tiempo, y luego salió por la ventana, un sentimiento de paz inundó al Namikaze, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, contento por saber, que el muchacho confiaba en él-.

----------------

-Con paso decidido, caminó hasta la puerta, donde se suponía debía reunirse con su nuevo sensei, sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta ese lugar, no había nadie, a excepción de los guardias de dicha entrada, con pesadez, dejo caer la maleta en el suelo, Ino se había sobrepasado con todo lo que guardo ahí, sonrió nostálgicamente, extrañaría demasiado las excentricidades de su hermana-Y no sólo a ella-Murmuró, un repentino movimiento y un leve "eep"llamaron su atención, sonrió tiernamente, no podía creer que la persona en la que estaba pensando, apareciera en ese lugar,l con cuidado, dejó la mochila sola en el suelo, y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de donde provino lo anterior, y como había sospechado, ahí se encontraba la chica, que le había robado varias noches de sueño, estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de un poste de luz, lo que hizo sumamente fácil el acercarse a ella-Hinata-chan-Llamó, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien dio un pequeño salto, rió levemente, mientras la observaba-.

-N-Naruto-kun, y-yo...-La sonrisa del rubio aumentó considerablemente, se acercó a ella y levantó su mentó con su dedo indice, le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que dejó muda a la ojiperla-.

-Has venido a despedirme, ¿cierto?-Afirmó, ya que era bastante claro la presencia de la chica, se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando cara a cara-Me alegra que vinieras, esta vez, si obtendré mi beso de la suerte-Murmuró, antes de acercarse completamente a ella, juntó sus labios ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien se quedó inmóvil y completamente sonrojada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Naruto ya se había separado, la miraba con una sonrisa boba-Muchas gracias por la suerte-Comentó, antes de comenzar a alejarse, Hinata permaneció ahí de pie, sin saber que hacer-Nos veremos dentro de algunos años Hinata-chan, cuidate mucho-Dijo antes de alejarse completamente de ella, y Hinata, guardo ese pequeño momento dentro de ella, ya que estaba segura, que no volvería a repetirse-.

-Cuando vuelvas Naruto-kun, estaré a punto de casarme, solo espero no verte antes, por que no se si sea capaz de seguir el destino que otou-sama me ha impuesto-.

* * *

-Tres meses completos han pasado desde que el rubio abandonó la aldea, y en ese tiempo, sus compañeros y amigos se habían dedicado a convertirse en unos grandes ninjas, Sakura, convencida de que no era de suficiente ayuda gracias a al experiencia contra Akatsuki, le había casi rogado a la sannin rubia para que la entrenará, y en estos momentos, junto con la rubia Uzumaki, era la aprendiz de la Senju, ambas se esforzaban en aprender lo mejor posible, para convertirse en las mejores kunoichis de la aldea; por su parte, Sasuke, se encontraba completamente al mando y entrenamiento de Kakashi Hatake, Minato se había encargado de pedírselo a su ex estudiante, ya que, inmediatamente después de haber salido del hospital, el pueblo entero se había enterado inmediatamente de su regreso, y ante varias discusiones y desacuerdos por parte del rubio, se había reinstalado nuevamente como el Hokage de Konohagakure no sato, dedicaba su tiempo completamente a la reconstrucción de la aldea, así como a supervisar el entrenamiento de su hija y el del chico Uchiha, seguiría al pie de la letra las peticiones de su hijo, una tarde, cuando pensaba retirarse a descansar a la pequeña casa que había ocupado desde el día que salió del hospital, donde vivía con la rubia, en el papel de su nueva protegida, un sapo pequeño apareció de pronto en su escritorio, curioso por ello, se acercó a él, notando los dos pequeños pergaminos en su espalda, los tomó, e inmediatamente después la pequeña invocación desapareció en una bola de humo, examinó lo que tenía en sus manos, y uno de ellos llevaba su nombre, se apresuró a abrirlo, sonriendo al saber de quién se trataba, el pequeño Naruto se reportaba después de esos meses, asegurándole que se encontraba bien, aunque su nuevo sensei se la pasaba la mayor parte del día metido en los bares, Minato comprendía a su hijo, ya que conocía perfectamente a su sensei, sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió y alegró fueron las últimas palabras que el chico le dedicaba:

_**He pensado en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón; ambos necesitamos saber como somos, sin la necesidad de saber nuestro nombre, he decidido intentarlo, el segundo pergamino que ha llegado, es una carta hacia ella...¿podrías entregarla por mi?, de esa manera, ella no sabrá quien soy. Cuida mucho de mi hermana y de ti mismo, ya que el día que regrese, nuestra familia será la más fuerte de toda la aldea.**_

-Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, miró por la ventana, agradecía a quien fuera, que le hayan permitido regresar con sus hijos, y deseaba, que el día que su hijo mencionaba, llegará pronto.

-----------------

-En sus manos se encontraba ese pergamino, el pergamino que su padre le acababa de entregar, lo único que le había dicho, era que se trataba de un mensaje de su prometido, los nervios la invadían, si eso era una especie de mensaje sobre una cita entre ellos, estaba segura que se moriría antes de terminar de leerla, sus manos temblaban furiosamente, mientras extendía el pergamino, cerró los ojos cuando lo logró, y tragó fuertemente antes de comenzar a leer.

_**No se como comenzar con esto...no nos conocemos, o bueno, por mi parte no te conozco, y si tú sabes quien soy, creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo con esto, pero...creí que era necesario conocernos un poco antes de que la fecha decisiva llegue a nuestras vidas; quiero que sepas, que lamento demasiado ser el causante de un cambio tan grande en tu vida, soy consciente que tal vez, tu corazón pertenezca a otra persona, así como el mio pertenece a una chica demasiado especial, por esa razón, te pido disculpas nuevamente.**_

_**Me gustaría saber...si es realidad que amas a alguien, y de esa manera, podre saber si te he lastimado demasiado con este compromiso, se que nuestros padres fueron los que acordaron esto, pero aún así me siento responsable...me gustaría saber un poco de ti, pero sin llegar a conocer tu nombre, no quiero tener un rostro al cual imaginar maldiciéndome por todo esto, y si no sabes quien soy, tampoco tendrás un rostro al que maldecir jeje. No se si sepas esto, pero nos conoceremos hasta el día del compromiso, ya que me es imposible hacerlo antes...si deseas contestar a mi carta, por favor, entrega tu respuesta a la persona que te ha entregado esta.**_

_**Cuida mucho de ti, y por favor, no me odies demasiado.**_

-Sus ojos violetas estaban completamente abiertos por la impresión, releyó el pergamino y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, tal vez, no fuera tan insoportable eso del matrimonio, sonrió esperanzada, corriendo hacia su escritorio y sacando un pergamino en blanco y pluma, su prometido había sido completamente sincero con ella, y se merecía que ella lo fuera con él-Todo sería mejor...si tú fueras mi prometido...Naruto-kun-.

-

, verdaderamente, me tarde demasiado con este capitulo, pero la inspiración no ayuda mucho que digamos últimamente, jeje, cof, bien, aquí esta el último capitulo de la primera temporada, espero haber satisfecho alguna de sus expectativas de esta historia, y que no haya sido demasiado aburrido este capitulo, nuevamente les pido sus comentarios sobre esto, y les recuerdo, que no podre actualizar constantemente, disculpen por todo el tiempo que pueda dejarlos esperando, el próximo capitulo, abarcará un flash back de Tsunade, acerca de su primer encuentro con Naruto, ya que no he explicado como se conocieron, el próximo fic que actualizaré, será el de doble vida, ya que tengo unas cuantas hojas avanzadas, bien, espero me comprendan nuevamente, y hasta la vista, por cierto, si no logro subir algo antes...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-.

P.D: perdonen las faltas ortográficas en el texto, no me ha dado tiempo de corregirlas, gomen.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Tsuki no tamashi **_

_**Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capitulo I**_

…_..y ese día, en el que lleguemos a encontrarnos por primera vez, una deuda de honor recaerá sobre mi, si tú decides amarme, yo seré inmensamente feliz, será nuestro cuento de hadas, en el que yo viviré mis días junto a ti, en el que haremos que esta imposición se vuelva a nuestro favor, y será el momento de olvidar amores y días pasados, en el que pagaré, la decisión tomada en tu lugar, y te mostraré lo que he aprendido a sentir, desde la primera vez que supe de ti._

Hinata estrechó contra su pecho el pedazo de papel que acababa de leer, hacia unas horas, había recibido esa última carta de parte de "él". Solamente se podía referir a esa persona como "él", ya que todavía no se habían dicho sus nombres, y ella sabía que era algo tonto, pero por una parte, eso lo hacia más importante para ella, ninguno sabía el nombre o el rostro del otro, y sin embargo, estaban más unidos que cualquier otra pareja de comprometidos.

Desde esa primera vez hacia más de dos años que había recibido la primer carta de él, se habían mantenido en contacto mediante esas cartas que eran mandadas a través de su padre, cada dos o tres semanas, una nueva carta le llegaba, y ella la respondía.

Para ella, eso era sumamente romántico, especialmente, desde ese día, hace ocho meses, seis semanas y cuatro días, en el que la carta acostumbrada de él, la había dejado sorprendida, y había hecho bombear su corazón tan rápido que se había quedado pasmada por un buen rato. La carta había comenzado normalmente, con el afectuosos saludo que él acostumbraba a escribir al principio de sus cartas, pero, cuando eso había pasado...

..._sé que esta no es la mejor forma de confesarte algo de tal importancia, pero dado el caso que no puedo hacerlo personalmente, creo que es necesario hacerlo aquí._

Hasta ese momento, ella había comenzado a temerse lo peor, que tal vez, él había decidido dejar de escribirle, o algo así, sin embargo, se animó a seguir con su lectura.

_Mis sentimientos por esa maravillosa chica de la cual te conté me había enamorado hace tiempo, nunca desaparecerán de dentro de mi, así como estoy seguro nunca lo hará para ti el recuerdo de aquel chico tan afortunado del que te has enamorado, pero...desde el momento en el que comencé a saber sobre ti, sobre tu manera de pensar, sobre tus sentimientos, especialmente de la persona tan especial que eres, de cierta manera, comencé a sentirme especial cada vez que pensaba en ti, y creo que eso es más de las veces en las que debería suceder, ya que según mi maestro, pasó mucho tiempo perdido que haciendo algo provechoso, jeje. _

_Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que por mi parte, estoy seguro que nuestro matrimonio estará seguro, ya que creo que me he enamorado de ti. Claro que no espero que tú lo hagas, o que trates de presionarte para corresponderte, sino que sentí la necesidad de que conocieras sobre esto._

Y esa era la única parte de aquella carta que recordaba, ese mismo día, no se había otorgado suficiente valor para responderle, pero al siguiente, le había entregado una carta a su padre, diciéndole que ella también correspondía a esos nuevos sentimientos, y desde aquella vez, sus cartas habían hablado más sobre lo que ellos en u futuro, que de cosas triviales como en otras ocasiones, y también desde aquella vez, las cartas de él, habían llegado acompañadas de un pequeño presente, un pasador para el cabello, un pequeño collar, aretes, un bello Kimono, entre otras cosas.

-Un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras una sonrisilla boba cubría sus labios, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltó, con un leve carraspeo, y un ligero sonrojo, permitió que quien fuera, entrase, al reconocer a su primo, sonrió-¿Qué sucede, niisan?-Preguntó-.

-Ino la espera en la entrada, Hinata-sama, dice que se ésta haciendo tarde para su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama-Hinata se sonrojó aún más, había perdido la noción del tiempo leyendo y releyendo la carta de "él", asintió a su primo, y salió disparada de su habitación, ella acompañaba en algunas ocasiones a Sakura e Ino en su entrenamiento con la médico ninja, y éste día había quedado con Ino de verse cerca del hospital, sin embargo, se le había hecho tarde, cuando salió de la mansión Hyuga, la rubia la saludó con una sonrisa, y ambas comenzaron su caminata hacia el hospital, sin embargo, la mirada de la rubia se posó de inmediato sobre la mano de su amiga, la cual sostenía con fuerza una hoja de papel-.

-De nuevo él te ha mandado una carta, ¿cierto?-Señaló, Hinata solamente asintió, desde hacia tiempo, Ino sabía de ello-Déjame verla-Pidió, tomando la nota de sus manos, y comenzando a recorrerla mientras leía el contenido, desde la primera vez que leía una de esas, sentía que conocía la letra de algún lugar, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no podía, dobló nuevamente la carta, cada vez veía que aquel extraño llenaba el corazón de la ojiperla con las palabras en esas hojas,le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ella, más que nadie, sabía que su hermano estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica desde antes de partir, pero, esos casi tres años de ausencia de parte de este, habían hecho que esta chica, que según ella correspondía los sentimientos de su hermano, borrará poco a poco aquellos fuertes sentimientos hacia él, llevándolos en la dirección de aquel que ni siquiera tenía una imagen en la que pensar. Sonrió levemente, tratando de no mostrar todo aquello que comenzaba a embargarla, de nuevo, y le entregó la hoja a su amiga, quien la estrechó contra su pecho, y sonrió-Es...bueno, me alegro mucho que "él", sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para valorarte tanto-Su amiga bajó la cabeza, completamente sonrojada-.

Cerró los ojos, ciertamente, no creía ser capaz de olvidar por completo lo que sentía por Naruto Uzumaki, quien había sido su primer amor, y era el dueño de su primer beso. A medida que comenzaba a saber más de aquel extraño, trataba de olvidarse de su rubio, ya que no creía justo el estar enamorada de otra persona, teniendo a alguien tan maravilloso como su futuro esposo.

-Ino se acercó más a ella, y pasó una mano de arriba a bajo frente a sus ojos, sacándola de su ensoñación, la rubia tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-Y dime querida amiga, ¿qué fue lo que envió esta vez?-.

-Con timidez, Hinata levantó levemente su tobillo derecho, e inmediatamente, los ojos azules captaron el brillo de una pulsera de oro, con algunas cuantas piedras en ella, abrió sus ojos, y se agachó al nivel de la pierna de su amiga, admirando el regalo, y se quedó perpleja, era verdaderamente algo hermoso, las piedras eran rubíes, y formaban varias flores rodeando a un pequeño diamante en el centro, levantó el rostro, y después de dirigirle una mirada de admiración a su amiga, tomó asiento en el lugar anterior, tosió un poco, y trató de recomponerse un poco-Es muy bonito, ¿cierto?-Ino tuvo que aceptar que si lo era, y que estaba un poco celosa de todos aquellos regalos, lo único que había recibido ella durante ese tiempo, era un kimono que le había encantado, de parte de su hermano hacía ya seis meses, y hasta el momento aún no tenía idea de como había conseguido enviarlo, y de su novio, bueno, ese perezoso, tenía que conformarse con no encontrarlo dormido cada que acordaban verse-.

Bien, no podía quejarse mucho, desde el día de la partida de Naruto, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y la mayoría de ellas le agradaban.

El yondaime, se había hecho su tutor, debido a una petición por parte de su hermano, y desde ese momento, había comenzado a estudiar algunas cuantas técnicas con el hombre, bueno, cuando éste tenía tiempo libre, que eran muy contadas, y también, se había vuelto estudiante de Tsunade, quien era la encargada ahora del hospital de Konoha, claro, que Ino no era tan buena como su amiga Sakura, pero se esforzaba demasiado para llevar bien el nivel que se requería para estar bajo el mando de la sannin. Shikamaru se había decidido pedirle salir hacia más de un año, y desde entonces, su novio perezoso había comenzado a entrenar más, bajó la supervisión del sensei de ambos.

Sasuke, ahora mismo, no sabía en donde se encontraba, ya que se había centrado muy en serio en su entrenamiento, Kakashi era el encargado de elevar su nivel, junto con el mismo Yondaime, ahora, el Uchiha, era un jounin, al igual que Neji Hyuga, el primo de su amiga.

Todos los demás habían hecho lo propio, y ahora, todos ellos se habían superado, portando con honor el titulo de chuunin, bueno, no todos, claro estaba su hermano seguía siendo un gennin, pero ella sabía lo fuerte que era, el entrenamiento que estaba llevando acabo, seguramente lo hubiera hecho tan fuerte como el mismo Hokage.

-Y hablando de entrenamiento, miró al cielo-Si no nos damos prisa, Tsunade-sama volverá a enojarse con nosotras-No le dio tiempo a su amiga para contestar algo, salió corriendo con la firme esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde, no estaba lista para recibir el fuerte regaño por parte de la sannin, sonrió mientras saltaba por los techos de las casas, y veía a su amiga detrás de ella, la rubia sannin era una buena persona, la más fuerte de todas las kunoichis que conocía, pero siempre se molestaba por algo, sin embargo, todo el mundo le tenía mucho afecto.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al hospital, siguieron con paso rápido, pero sin correr, ya que no querían que algún médico la sacará del lugar, se dirigieron hacia la habitación que utilizaban para sus prácticas, y al momento de abrir la puerta, tres pares de ojos se centraron en ellas, dejándolas de pie en donde se encontraban-Eh...ya estamos aquí-Informó, cerrando la puerta tras ellas y acercándose a las demás, Shizune les sonrió, al igual que Sakura, mientras que la rubia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-No cabe la menor duda, ustedes dos se toman las cosas demasiado a la ligera, igual que ese torpe de Naruto-Sonrió al mencionar al rubio, obteniendo las miradas de las tres adolescentes, enarcó una ceja cuestionando la razón de aquella súbita atención sobre ella, y fue la de cabellos rosas la que le contestó-.

-Naruto nunca nos dijo como fue que se conocieron, Tsunade-sama, y mucho menos como fue que usted aceptó venir aquí cuando fue a buscarla-Tsunade dirigió una mirada a Shizune, quien sonreía, y después de acomodó un poco en el asiento que ocupaba, sacó una botella de sake de un cajón frente a ella, y las miró-.

-Bueno, no es un gran misterio-Dijo, mientras servía un poco de aquel líquido en un pequeño vaso-Shizune y yo conocimos a ese escandaloso hace ya algunos años, creo que él tenía cinco o algo así-La de cabello negro sonrió al recordar-.

-Sería una buena idea que les contáramos como lo conocimos, Tsunade-sama, después de todo, fue gracias a ello que usted aceptó venir aquí cuando Jiraiya-sama y Naruto fueron a buscarnos-La curiosidad se vio reflejada en la mirada de ambas chicas, quienes antes de que la Senju pudiera decir algo, ya se encontraban frente a ella, con sillas y todo, preparadas para escuchar la historia, una leve gotita recorrió la sien de la sannin, y tosió un poco, recargó un codo sobre la mesa, y la mano libre la puso sobre su mentón-.

-Mmmm, no se por donde comenzar-Dijo, colocando una expresión pensativa-Bien, creo que será mejor que comience desde el principio. Por ese entonces, Shizune y yo nos encontrábamos en el país del viento...

_Buscando un nuevo lugar donde poder jugar, ambas mujeres habían llegado hasta un pueblo en medio del país del viento, algo alejado de la aldea ninja de la arena, no tenían intención alguna de inmiscuirse entre shinobis. Shizune se encontraba un poco preocupada, aquel lugar era sumamente extraño, se habían enterado que ese era el lugar indicado para las personas a las que les gustaba apostar, pero hasta ese momento, no había visto ningún casino o algo parecido, y al parecer, el ánimo con que su maestra la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, todavía se encontraba en ella, ta que parecía no notar ese pequeño detalle._

_La hora en la que arribaron a ese lugar era la correcta para los que les gusta la apuesta, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ya que seguramente su maestra querría entrar en alguna casa de juegos, bueno si encontraban alguna, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia se dirigió a un hotel, adquiriendo una habitación para ambas, sin decir palabra alguna a la morena._

_-Cuando estuvieron dentro de aquella habitación, Shizune se dejó caer en la que sería su cama, pero la voz de Tsunade le hizo levantarse-No es momento de dormir Shizune, debemos irnos de aquí-La chica le miró con extrañes a la mayor, quien en ese momento, estaba mirando por la ventana, atenta a cualquier movimiento-._

_-¿Por qué debemos irnos?-La pregunta obtuvo respuesta, pero sin hacer que su interlocutora mirara a la pelinegra-._

_-Algo no me ha agradado desde que pisamos este lugar...según lo que nos dijeron en la aldea anterior, aquí sería el mejor lugar para quebrar la banca, y sin embargo, en el tiempo que hemos estado por aquí, no he visto nada que se parezca-Shizune comprendió al instante, y con precaución, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, tratando de escuchar algún sonido fuera-._

_-Parece que no hay nadie afuera, Tsunade-sama-La rubia asintió, acercó ambos brazos hacia la ventana, y lentamente comenzó a abrirla, sin embargo, al instante de que ésta estuvo por completo abierta, algo golpeó contra ella, lanzando a la sannin al suelo-._

_Inmediatamente, ambas kunoichis se prepararon para enfrentarse a lo que les había atacado_, _pero, en lugar de moverse, miraron con sorpresa una cabecilla amarilla, que lentamente se ponía de pie._

_-¿Un niño?-Preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que veía, un pequeño niño había entrado por la ventana, sin pensárselo por mucho tiempo, se acercó al pequeño y lo puso de pie, dándose cuenta de la tensión en el cuerpo del pequeño al sentir sus manos sobre él, el niño la miró con algo de sorpresa, y luego se alejó de ella-._

_-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, enano?-La voz de la mujer rubia alertó al pequeño de que había otra persona en la habitación, y de inmediato, se inclinó en una reverencia, demasiado pronunciada para su pequeño cuerpo-._

_-G-gomen-nasai, no era mi intención entrar en su habitación, fue un accidente, me caí del techo-Las cejas de ambas mujeres se elevaron, interrogándose entre ellas sobre lo que el chico estaba diciendo-._

_-¿Por qué te caíste del techo?, ¿no sabes que es demasiado peligroso para un chiquillo como tú, estar jugando en ese lugar?-Inmediatamente el pequeño negó-._

_-Yo no estaba jugando, mi sensei me dejó en ese lugar para que practicara mi control de chacra, caminando por el techo, dijo que cuando regresará, tenía que poder caminar perfectamente por las paredes-._

_-Tsunade no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño, estuviera practicando su control de chacra, y mucho menos que una persona lo dejara solo en el techo de un edificio, algo no andaba bien, y no le agradaba para nada el que ese chiquillo se hubiera presentado de esa manera-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le preguntó, encontrando una sonrisa en el rostro del chico-._

_-Muy pronto cumpliré los seis-Le dijo, asintiendo a algo, que no supo que era-Mi sensei dijo que no me acercará a desconocidos mientras él no estuviera, dijo que algo en este lugar no le gustaba, pero que dudaba mucho que pudiera pasarme algo si me mantenía alejado de personas que no conozco-._

_-Espera, espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo que algo no le gustaba aquí?, y más importante, ¿a dónde se fue ese irresponsable que llamas sensei?, ese bastardo se atrevió a dejar a un chico solo en una azotea practicando control de chacra-._

_-Mi sensei no me dejó sólo, se fue a una misión al país del rayo, pero Minato-sensei está conmigo-Señaló algo a su lado-._

_-Shizune tosió discretamente, mientras su maestra rodaba los ojos-Enano, los amigos imaginarios no cuentan aquí-Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se encogió de hombros-._

_-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que no les gustaba a tu sensei de este lugar?-Preguntó Shizune, tratando de llevar el tema nuevamente a donde le interesaba a su maestra-._

_-Oh, si-Llevó una mano a su mentón, tratando de recordar lo que Kakashi-sensei les había dicho antes de partir, cuando pudo recordarlo, miró a su sensei, y éste asintió-Dijo que aquí comenzaba a haber bastante movimiento, y que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que los demás hoteles a donde fuimos estuvieran llenos, dijo que algo debe estar pasando para que tantos extranjeros llegaran hasta aquí, si en este lugar el único atractivo era la tienda de comestibles-Ambas mujeres se miraron, comprobando on las palabras del niño, lo que habían comenzado a sospechar-._

_-Y ustedes, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a parar aquí?-La pregunta de la Senju tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien se encogió de hombros-._

_-Sensei estaba leyendo ese libro suyo mientras caminábamos, y cada vez que lo hace, parece que todo lo demás desaparece , cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado a una aldea, dijo que era el lugar perfecto para descansar, ya que habíamos caminado todo el día, pero es misma noche se fue en una misión que consiguió aquí-._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?-Shizune preguntó un poco preocupada-._

_-Como una semana, pero creo que ya no debe demorarse tanto, Minato-sensei le dijo que regresará antes de que más de una semana pasara, o nosotros nos iríamos sin él-Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a irritarla el amigo imaginario de ese chico-._

_-Pero...-Habló Shizune, quien se había mantenido callada un rato-Hace unos momentos dijiste, que cuando llegaron, los hoteles estaban llenos, pero, cuando nosotras llegamos, no hubo problema con registrarnos-El pequeño miró hacia otro lado, y comenzó a asentir, como si alguien estuviera diciéndole algo-._

_-Si, por que cada día, en la mañana, varias de las personas que llegan al día anterior, no están en sus habitaciones, desaparecen sin avisar, desde que estoy aquí, esta habitación se ha ocupado cuatro veces-Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la sannin y miró a Shizune, quien comenzaba a imaginarse lo mismo que ella-._

_-Entonces, si eso sucede, ¿por qué sigues aquí?, digo, si otras personas han desaparecido, seria normal que un mocoso de cinco años lo hiciera también-La mueca en el rostro infantil causo un poco de gracia a la rubia, pero se obligó a mostrarse seria, esto era muy importante-._

_-Minato sensei me cuida-Cuando Tsunade se preparaba para golpear su cabeza contra una de las paredes por escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, el niño añadió-Además, sensei colocó un sello en mi habitación, no puedo salir de él en la noche, ni nadie extraño puede entrar-._

_-¿Tú sensei es un experto en fuinjutsu?-Preguntó emocionada la pelinegra, pero la negativa del chico desinflo su ánimo-._

_-No, él solo es el estudiante de un genio en fuinjutsu-Comentó con una sonrisa, que impidió a ambas preguntar sobre algo más-._

_-Si, lo que sea mocoso-Contestó Tsunade, una vez que pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera las cosas raras que ese chico decía, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, masajeando su sien, el ligero carraspeo, y el nerviosismo del chico,la hicieron mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Qué quieres ahora?-El pequeño tragó-._

_-¿Puedo irme?, me ponen nervioso, y Minato-sensei dice que es mejor irme antes de que la haga enojar-Un tic en la ceja de la rubia le dio a entender a su aprendiz que eso ya había sucedido, la pelinegra se acercó al chico, y lo acompañó a la puerta, al estar ahí, le palmeo el hombro y le miró con algo de tristeza-._

_-Ve con cuidado pequeño, y no vuelvas a intentar caminar por el techo, es muy peligroso-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-._

_-Ésta bien, y perdón por lo de su ventana-Shizune asintió, y cerró la puerta después de que el chico saliera, miró a su maestra por un momento-Entonces, ¿qué haremos, Tsunade-sama?-La rubia la miró-._

_-Lo que planeábamos hacer antes de que ese chiquillo apareciera, debemos irnos, y con mucha razón ahora que ese chiquillo noa ha confiado nuestras sospechas, en este lugar sucede algo importante, y no quiero quedarme para saber que es exactamente-Shizune mordió su labio con nerviosismo-._

_-Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿y si esas personas...?-._

_-No, no debemos inmiscuirnos Shizune, ya no me dedico a la medicina, y si esas personas necesitan ayuda de ese tipo, es por eso mismo que debemos irnos-Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, y comenzó a salir, cuando estaba por colocarse del otro lado de ésta, un extraño ruido casi la hizo caer de ahí, sin embargo, logró sostenerse gracias a su manejo de chacra, miró con enojo a su aprendiz, quien en esos momentos se alejaba de la ventana, en dirección de la puerta, sin duda, a enterarse que es lo que había sucedido, y suspirando con enojo, no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo, volvió a entrar en la habitación, y se encontró con Shizune en la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, siguió su mirada y elevó ambas cejas con sorpresa, pues el suelo tenía un gran hueco que estaba segura, cuando llegaron ahí no se encontraba-¿Qué demonios...?-Detuvo su pregunta, pues Shizune ya había saltado dentro del hueco, de donde salia humo, la siguió con rapidez, sorprendiéndose de nuevo al ver la habitación a donde habían llegado, completamente destruida-._

_-Parece que usaron algún tipo de sello explosivo-Tsunade asintió, ya se había dado cuenta de algo-._

_-Y tal parece, el sello anti intrusos del chiquillo no funcionó-Señaló a una pare del suelo, donde se encontraban pedazos de la sudadera que el niño con quien habían hablado momentos antes se encontraban, Shizune se acercó, con cierto temor en la mirada-._

_-¿Cree que él...?-Tsunade negó, no había nada en ese lugar que les dijera que el cuerpo del chico hubiera explotado junto con lo demás-._

_-No pero, estoy segura que el chiquillo ahora sabe a donde van las personas que han estado desapareciendo-Shizune la miró, con súplica en la mirada, haciéndola sentir incómoda, mordió su labio desviando la mirada-Shizune, no...-La pelinegra le interrumpió-._

_-Por favor Tsunade-sama, no podemos dejarlo, seguramente todavía se encuentra bien, no creo que necesite ningún cuidado médico-La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, y le dio la espalda-._

_-Está bien Shizune, pero...si esto es más serio de lo que parece, daremos media vuelta y nos marcharemos de aquí inmediatamente-La otra asintió-._

_-Pero, ¿hacia donde tenemos que dirigirnos?-Esa era una buena pregunta, ya que en teoría, no sabían realmente nada del asunto, sin embargo, una ligera sonrisa surcó la boca de la Senju, Shizune dirigió su mirada hacia donde su maestra miraba, y entendió su sonrisa, una parte de la pared ya no se encontraba, y según lo que podía observar, quien quiera que hubiera hecho eso, había dejado un leve rastro de madera tras él-._

_-Quizá, después de todo, esto no ea tan serio, si el idiota que dejó su rastro es así con todo lo que hace, seguramente será fácil sacar al chiquillo de ahí-._

_--------------- _

_-Poco tiempo después, ambas se encontraban en medio del bosque que rodeaba al pequeño pueblo, frente a ellas, se podía ver perfectamente una enorme cueva, que era a donde conducían los restos de madera que habían estado siguiendo-Esto es tan tonto, si en verdad estan raptando a personas, los responsables deberían de por lo menos, disimular su escondite, pero en fin, la estupidez no se puede curar-Shizune miró a su maestra-._

_-Tal vez no les importe que sea visible, Tsunade-sama, ya que en este lugar no hay ninjas, seguramente no temen que alguien pueda buscarles-La rubia asintió, moviendo levemente la mano, para que la pelinegra avanzara tras ella, el inicio de aquella cueva estaba solamente a unos cuantos pasos, y antes de llegar hasta ahí, un tipo apareció frente a ellas, deteniendo su avance-._

_-Jeje, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, oh, si, más cargueros-Comentó el extraño con voz risueña, al instante, Tsunade se lanzó sobre él, con el puño levantado, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el cuerpo del hombre cayó desplomado al suelo, con un dardo en el cuello, Shizune se preparó para enfrentarse al causante de eso, pero detrás de él no había nadie, compartió una mirada con la rubia, y ésta le señaló hacia un árbol cercano, donde para su sorpresa, una pequeña figura se encontraba de cabeza colgando de una gruesa rama-._

_-¿Se encuentran bien?-Preguntó la voz de esa persona, y Shizune dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, se trataba del niño a quien habían ido a buscar-._

_-Eso no deberías preguntarlo mocoso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estas haciendo aquí?, y especialmente, ¿cómo es que puedes estar en ese árbol?-El cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a tambalearse, y repentinamente, el rubio se encontraba en el suelo, sobando su cabeza-._

_-Auch-Masculló, sentándose, ambas mujeres se acercaron a él, y Shizune le ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando las miró, lo hizo con una sonrisa-Les dije que sabía caminar por los techos, sólo que aún me falta un poco de control, por eso caí en su ventana-La rubia entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo con cuidado-._

_-Aún no nos dices el por que estás aquí, y mucho menos, que es exactamente lo que le has lanzado a ese tipo-El pequeño sonrió-._

_-Bueno, cuando me fui de su habitación, entré en la mía, y mi sensei me detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, me dijo que había alguien dentro, y cuando me di la vuelta, un tipo enorme se lanzó sobre mi, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarme, sensei activó uno de los sellos explosivos que mi otro sensei me dejó, cuando estaba por explotar, el gigante golpeo la pared y salió, y yo le seguí afuera, cuando la explosión finalizó, ese tipo se había marchado, pero pude seguirlo por que había madera, mi sensei me dejó llegar hasta aquí, y me dijo que esperará, y bueno, esa cosa que lancé, era algo que mi otro sensei dejó para mi, dijo que si lo lanzaba sobre alguien, esa persona se dormiría, dijo algo sobre sedantes y no recuerdo que-Tsunade parpadeó, no estaba segura de entender eso de mi sensei y el otro sensei, pero prefería conformarse con saber que ese chico era raro, y quien fuera que lo entrenaba, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo-._

_-Agitó la cabeza, y miró a la pelinegra-Bien Shizune, ya encontramos al enano, ahora vayámonos-Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero la mano del pequeño la detuvo, negando con la cabeza-._

_-No podemos irnos, mi sensei dice que ahí dentro hay muchas personas, debemos ayudarlos-._

_-Mira enano, ya estoy harta con tus rareces sobre ese sensei, que no veo, y si en serio hay personas ahí dentro, que salgan por ellas mismas-Al decir aquello, encontró en los ojos del chiquillo algo de desilusión, y lo vio alejase de ella-._

_-Bien, si ustedes no quieren hacer nada, lo haré yo, Minato-sensei está conmigo-Pegó un saltó y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la cueva, dejando sorprendidas a ambas kunoichis-._

_-Tsunade-sama-Comenzó la pelinegra, pero la otra negó-._

_-Maldito mocoso-Murmuró, antes de seguirlo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa última mirada que el enano le había dirigido, y ella nunca se quedaba con las ganas reprimidas de devolver los malos tratos-._

_-Cuando alcanzaron la entrada, no se veía ninguna persona alrededor, con algo de reticencia, ambas avanzaron apegándose a las paredes del lugar, tratando de evitar de esa manera, ser vistas, pero cuando llegaron a una parte donde la cueva se ensanchaba, en ese punto, el suelo se abría en un enorme hueco, donde, para asombro de ambas, un enjambre de personas avanzaba por los pequeños corredores que se habían formado en el lugar,cargando con enormes cajas hacia alguna oscura parte más allá de la cueva, y otras más se encontraban en extensas mesas trabajando detalladamente en papeles descoloridos, pero lo que hizo que el ceño de la rubia se frunciera, fue sin duda, el hecho de que esos papeles descoloridos, eran nada más y nada menos, que sellos explosivos y de los utilizados por los ninjas para guardar grandes cantidades de armamento, Shizune buscó la mirada de su sensei, y se encogió internamente-Tsunade-sama, esto es...-La rubia asintió-._

_-Alguien esta tramando un golpe de estado, y tal parece ser, que se cubren utilizando a otras personas para crear su arsenal-Recorrió con la mirada si entorno, tratando de encontrar al pequeño rufián de cabello rubio, y al agudizar su visión, pudo distinguirlo unos cuantos metros alejado de ellas, mirando en otra dirección diferente a ellas, siguió su mirada, y se sorprendió al encontrar a un hombre de gran estatura, cabellos largos de color negro, mirando en dirección de las personas con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, al observarlo con mayor detenimiento, Tsunade distinguió el itai-hate colocado en la frente del sujeto-Kiri-Murmuró, y la pelinegra tembló, todo el mundo ninja estaba consciente de la rebelión en esa aldea ninja, y ahora estaba segura, que esto era algo grande-._

_-Tsunade-sama, debemos hacer algo, si ellos están involucrando a estas personas en su lucha, corren peligro si las autoridades de Kirigakure se enteran de que han cooperado con sus renegados, aunque fuera contra su voluntad-La nieta del primer Hokage no contestó, se limitó a observar su alrededor, por lo que había encontrado hasta el momento, solamente dos personas, tres si contaban al inconsciente afuera, eran los que se encontraban controlando aquel lugar-._

_-Creo que podemos hacernos cargo de estos, antes de que sus compañeros lleguen-Informó, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el cuerpo del niño se alejo del lugar donde permanecía escondido, y se lanzó directamente contra el hombre que había estado mirando, maldiciendo entre dientes, Tsunade fue tras él, esperando para que aquel hombre, no lo golpeara demasiado fuerte-._

_-¡Hey, tú!-Retumbó por todo el lugar el grito del niño, quien en esos momentos se colocaba frente al hombre de kiri-Será mejor que quites el genjutsu que tienes sobre esas personas, y las dejes ir de inmediato-El ninja de la niebla rió, agachándose a la altura del pequeño-._

_-No se de donde rayos has salido enano, pero creo que no me importa demasiado-Llevó su mano hacia su porta kunai y extrajo uno de ellos-Pero ya que no estas trabajando como los demás, no me sirves para nada-Giró su mano con rapidez, lanzando el objeto hasta el rubio, quien, para asombro de los tres que observaban, lo esquivó con agilidad, y se lazno sobre el ninja, con el pie extendido tratando de darle una patada, y para su frustración, su pie fue atrapado por la mano del ninja de kiri, quien lo miró enarcando una ceja, Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, ahora entendía el por que sus senseis decían que debía de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, y que no era rival para un verdadero ninja, especialmente no ahora con ese tamaño, hizo un mohín con los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, comenzando con el hecho de que aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento-Mocoso estúpido-Murmuró con sorna, levantando su mano sin soltar la pierna del rubio, dejando a este colgar hacia abajo, mirándolo con enojo-._

_-¡Hey!, yo no soy estúpido-El ninja rodó los ojos, y sacudió un poco al enano-._

_-Como digas-Murmuró, inspiró hondo, y miró hacia abajo, donde sus sirvientes estaban llevando acabo sus tareas, lo que él necesitaba urgentemente que se hiciera, ya que sus superiores estaban esperando por se cargamento, no tenía el tiempo para estar tratando con la molestia que tenía en manos, literalmente, se encogió de hombros, y dirigió su mano con todo y carga hacia el frente, directamente hacia el enorme espacio libre frente a él-Que tengas una buena caída-Le dijo, y justo antes de poder soltarle, una patada en pleno estómago, derribándolo hacia atrás, con Naruto encima de él-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntó sorprendido, no había sentido el golpe hasta que estuvo derribado, sintió como el peo del chiquillo era retirado de su cuerpo, y al mismo instante, un kunai descansaba sobre su cuello, impidiéndole todo tipo de movimiento a menos que quisiera enterrarse este en medio de su garganta-._

_-Quédate donde estás, y no perderás tu vida-La voz de una joven le dijo, y con veneno en los ojos la enfoco, se trataba de una muchacha de casi veinte, con el cabello corto y de color negro, quien lo miraba fijamente, desviando levemente la mirada, pudo ver a otra de cabellos rubios revisando al enano que minutos antes estaba en su poder, frunció el ceño nuevamente, encaro a su captora-._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Gruñó, y al instante, una nueva presión fue causada a su cuerpo, esta vez, por el pie de la rubia que se encontraba posado en medio de su pecho-._

_-Nada que necesitemos de escoria como tú-Dijo con repugnancia, antes de patearle en la sien derecha, y dejarlo inconsciente, miró a Naruto, quién le sonreía nervioso-Estúpido enano, por tu culpa tengo que hacer algo que no me agrada-Con sorpresa, Naruto vio como la rubia se hincaba frente a él, y unía sus manos en el sello del tigre, cerró los ojos, y después de un tiempo, sus coletas comenzaron a elevarse, agitadas por la oleada de chacra proveniente de su dueña-¡Kai!-Gritó la Senju, expulsando el chacra reunido para poder disipar el fuerte genjutsu al que estaba sometido la gente que trabaja a debajo de ellos, mordió su labio cuando se dio cuenta que el otro ninja había sentido su presencia debido a esa acción, y miró a Shizune, quien asintió al instante, levantando la manga de su yukata negra, dejando a la vista un arma cargada con senbons, Naruto se quedó en su lugar, completamente sorprendido al comprender que ambas eran kunoichis, sonrió como tonto al darse cuenta que todo eso seria más fácil con ellas-._

_-Dirigió su mirada hacia donde los aldeanos desaparecidos se encontraban, y sonrió aún más al darse cuenta que estos comenzaban a salir de la cueva, completamente desorientados y asustados sobre donde se encontraban, por el rabillo del ojo, vio movimiento justo a su izquierda, y se movió, esquivando el golpe que iba directamente hacia su cabeza, frunció el ceño-¡Hey!, se supone que los grandulones no les pegan a los niños-No recibió respuesta, y antes de saber algo más, una mano lo lanzó hacia un lado, y cuando reaccionó, Tsunade estaba frente a él, con el puño extendido, única muestra de que había golpeado a su atacante, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, la rubia lo miró de nuevo, y él sonrió-Gracias-Murmuró, y Tsunade negó con algo de frustración-._

_-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí antes de que los demás ninjas de Kirigakure decidan venir a ver los progresos-Shizune asintió a su maestra, y con decisión, ambas comenzaron a salir del lugar, pero tuvieron que detenerse al darse cuenta de el niño no las seguía, Tsunade frunció el ceño, y antes de dar un paso hacia él, observo que el pequeño sacaba un pedazo de papel de un bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo lanzaba hacia abajo, luego, ambas lo vieron comenzar a correr hacia ellas-¿Qué demonios has hecho, chiquillo?-La respuesta le llegó junto con un jalón a ambas por parte del rubio-._

_-¡Corran!, lancé un sello explosivo-La rubia retorció su manos con enojo, con un suspiro, tomó la parte trasera de la camisa de Naruto, y comenzó a correr con agilidad, ante las protestas del menor por ser sacado de aquella manera, las dos kunoichis no se detuvieron aun que el estruendo producido por la explosión las lanzara hacia el frente, continuaron su carrera hasta llegar a un lugar donde se mantuvieran seguras-._

_-Con algo de enojo, Tsunade dejó caer a Naruto, y lo miró con detenimiento, poniéndolo nervioso en el acto-¿A qué mente estúpida se le ocurre lanzar un sello explosivo en un lugar lleno de estos?-Preguntó, y el chico se encogió de hombros-._

_-No iba a dejar que secuestraran a más personas ttebayo, si no tienen donde regresar ya no lo harán-Shizune suspiro, mientras la rebelión en kiri siguiera, nada detendría a los renegados, pero no quiso decir nada, lo que importaba era la intención del pequeño, sonrió ante eso, el niño tenía demasiadas buenas intenciones-._

_-La media sonrisa en la nieta del primer Hokage le confirmó que su maestra opinaba lo mismo, y eso le agradó, hacia algo de tiempo que no la veía sonreír-De cualquier manera, eso fue muy peligroso-Se obligó a decir, era importante que el niño no volviera a intentarlo alguna vez, especialmente cuando se encontrara solo-._

_-Naruto sonrió-Pero fue divertido-Contestó, y un momento después, el aullido de un perro resonó por el bosque, Naruto dirigió la mirada en la dirección de donde provino el sonido, y volvió a sonreír, miró a las mujeres, quienes no entendían que era lo que sucedía-Tengo que irme, mi sensei ha regresado y está buscándome-Ambas asintieron-Me agrado conocerlas-Dijo antes de comenzar a correr en sentido contrario a la aldea, Tsunade suspiró, y Shizune la miro-._

_-Ni siquiera supimos su nombre-Dijo, la pelinegra abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que su maestra tenía razón-._

_-Bueno, tal ve tengamos la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo para preguntárselo, ¿no cree?-Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír, sería entretenido verlo de nuevo, tal vez, hiciera que su vida fuera menos aburrida-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-Preguntó Shizune-._

_-Vayamos hacia el norte, me han dicho que en ese lugar hay muy buenas oportunidades de apostar y ganar-Shizune rodó los ojos, ahí iban otra vez a seguir los rumores-._

_-_El trío de estudiantes guardaron silencio, tratando de evitar reír, Tsunade las miraba sonriente, y Shizune también-Naruto era muy torpe cuando lo conocimos, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho-La pelinegra asintió-.

-Tsunade-sama y yo nos llevamos una sorpresa cuando lo vimos hace algunos años cuando nos fue a buscar junto con Jiraiya-sama-.

-Ya me lo imagino-Murmuró Ino, no pudiendo evitar soltar una carcajada-Mi hermano siempre ha tenido buenas intenciones, pero lo que hizo en aquella cueva fue estúpido-Sakura asintió-.

-La puerta de la habitación donde estaban fue abierta de pronto, todas miraron en esa dirección, encontrando a Rock Lee y Kiba en el lugar, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Josh!-Exclamó el de verde, elevando su puño-Por fin hemos podido encontrarlas, sus llamas de la juventud arden tan alto que se nos hizo imposible encontrarlas antes-Kiba rodó los ojos-.

-Si, de hecho no me acordaba que estaban en su clase-Murmuró, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y miró a la rubia de coletas, quien se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos a ella-Lamentamos haberlas interrumpido, Tsunade-sama, pero Yondaime-sama nos ha enviado por Ino y Hinata, tenemos una misión-Las mencionada rubia se puso de pie con alegría, y haló a su amiga a la puerta-.

-¡Genial!, ya tenía tiempo que no salía a ninguna-Miró a su maestra-Con permiso, Shizou-Dijo con una reverencia-.

-Hasta pronto-Dijo Hinata de igual manera, los cuatro salieron del hospital, y en silencio, bueno exceptuando a Lee, llegaron a la oficina del rubio, cuando entraron, éste los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, todavía no podían acostumbrarse a ver a una leyenda viva de nuevo, especialmente, no podían comprender como fue eso posible, pero ellos no eran nadie para hacer preguntas, hicieron una reverencia ante él, y esperaron sus palabras-.

-Han tardado un poco Inuzuka-san-Kiba sonrió-Pero no importa-Tomó un pergamino y se lo entrego a Kiba, quien sería el encargado de aquella misión-Bien, creo que Kiba-san les ha dicho que tengo una misión para ustedes-Los cuatro asintieron-Bien, es una misión de rango B, tendrán que ser la escolta de la sacerdotisa de Oni no kuni, la llevaran hasta su aldea, y cuando estén en ese lugar, la misión terminará-Los ninjas asintieron, miró a cada uno de ellos, y le sonrió a Ino-pueden ir a preparar sus cosas, encontraran a sus clientes en la aldea de Tsugumi a dos kilómetros de aquí en tres horas-Con una inclinación de cabeza, asintieron, y salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas a reunir lo necesario para esa misión-Suerte-Susurró a ellos, pero ninguno escuchó, debería tener demasiada suerte para llegar sanos y salvos a Oni no kuni, y no lo decía especialmente por los peligros que pudieran correr, si no por su contratante-.

¡Holitas!, ¿cómo han estado?, pues la verdad espero que muy bien, pues yo si lo he estado, por que al parecer unas pocas de mis ideas han llegado en el vuelo de la mañana, jeje.

Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic, como verán, le puse un segundo nombre al titulo, "una luna hacia el sol", que en cierta manera, el titulo habla sobre Hinata específicamente, pero lo que quiero dar a entender con esto, es que esta segunda parte tendrá su trama principalmente en el naruhina, y su relación, se supone que la parte de "una luna" se refiere a Hinata, y "el sol" es Naruto, pero como dije arriba, en términos de traducción, ambas cosas hablan de Hinata ya que Hyuga, su apellido, traducido al español significa "hacia el sol", pero en fin, dejo de lado eso por que creo que ya los revolví, jeje, bien, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capitulo II**_

-La aldea de Tsugumi, era el paso de todos los visitantes del país del fuego, se trataba solamente de una comunidad rodeada de hoteles, tiendas de té y casinos, por lo cual, les costó un poco de trabajo encontrarse con las personas a quienes deberían ver en ese lugar, Ino miró con ojos entrecerrados alrededor, tratando de localizar a la persona que más se parecieras a una sacerdotisa, después, miró con resentimiento a Kiba, quién fue el que había propuesto tratar de buscar de esa manera a la chica-Esto es estúpido Kiba, si te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntar el lugar exacto en donde nos encontraríamos con ella, se supone que eres el líder en ésta ocasión-Kiba bufó, acariciando a Akamaru que se encontraba a su lado, y desvió la mirada-.

-Fue error de todos nosotros el no preguntarlo, sabiendo la cantidad de gente que se reúne en Tsugumi regularmente-Un repentino frío rodeo a ambos, y un pequeño rayo salió de sus miradas, Hinata y Lee se miraban entre ellos, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de detener esa discusión, pero una voz fue más rápida que ellos-.

-Creo que si dejan de discutir, ninjas de Konoha, podremos marcharnos lo antes posible-Giraron sorprendidos, la voz pertenecía a una joven de largo cabello rubio atado a una coleta floja, vestía un pantalón rojo hasta las rodillas, un top de color blanco y una chaqueta amarilla hasta las rodillas, sus ojos casi comparables al byakugan del clan Hyuga por su color lila, junto a ella, un joven más grande que ellos de cabello castaño y lentes los observaba con seriedad, todo lo contrario de la chica quien les sonreía-.

-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó Kiba, quien, como los demás, no comprendía a lo que se refería la chica-.

-Sin desvanecer la sonrisa, la nueva rubia se acercó más a ellos, seguida de cerca del castaño-Mi nombre es Shion, y él es Taruho, somos quienes los han contratado como escoltas a Oni no kuni-Una ola de alivio inundó a los ninjas de la hoja, la tensión entre Ino y Kiba se evaporó al instante, cuando éste se acercó a la chica, sonriente-.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, soy el líder de ésta misión, él es Lee Rock, Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka-Conforme fueron mencionados, hicieron una reverencia, contestada levemente por la sacerdotisa-.

-Genial, pero creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestro camino de regreso a mi aldea-Con elegancia, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la aldea, los shinobis miraron Taruho, quién se encogió de hombros-.

-Se ha aburrido de hacer turismo-Dijo, y siguió a la sacerdotisa, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, antes de seguirlos-.

-El camino a Oni un kuni no era demasiado, si seguían con el paso que llevaban, estarían ahí a la mañana siguiente, no comprendían en realidad, la razón de que esa misión se haya marcado como una de rango B, por más que lo pensaban, ninguno de ellos podía dar con la respuesta de que alguien pudiera querer atacar a una sacerdotisa-Creo que ésta misión será algo aburrida-Confeso Kiba, quien miraba al frente, la persona que debían cuidar, caminaba frente a ellos junto a su acompañante, de pronto, y sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, la chica tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces, ante la sorpresa y pronta ayuda de Taruho, los shinobis se acercaron con rapidez para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando algunos de ellos estiraron la mano para ponerla de pie, la mano de la chica golpeo las demás, mientras se ponía de pie con evidente molestia, miró a los ahí presentes y apretó los dientes-.

-¡Ustedes...idiotas!-Gritó, sorprendiendo a los ninjas, Taruho simplemente se mordió el labio, esperando todo el discurso que la chica estaba a punto de soltar-.

-¿Shion-sama?-Preguntó Lee, en un esfuerzo por entender lo que sucedía-.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, estúpido nin ja de Konoha...aún no puedo creer la tontería que cometí al contratar-Miró al castaño, quién sonrió-¿Por qué me dejaste que contratara a unos inútiles?-La pregunta ofendió a los ninjas, que aún no entendían el enojo de la chica-.

-Con calma y tratando de tranquilizar a Shion, Taruho contestó-Usted dijo que quería ver si todos los ninjas de Konoha eran tan buenos como el amigo que conoció hace algunos meses-La rubia entrecerró los ojos mirando airadamente a su guardián-.

-Ugh, y al parecer ninguno es como él, todos ellos son unos idiotas-Ino abrió la boca, preparada para contradecir a la sacerdotisa, pero Hinata habló primero-.

-L-lamentamos mucho que opine así de nosotros, pero en realidad, no sabemos el motivo de su enojo, no hemos hecho nada malo-Shion la miró fijamente, diciéndole con la mirada, que sería mejor que se mantuviera en silencio-.

-He estado tratando de portarme como una buena persona, no he dicho nada desde que nos vimos, pero ya me harté, son unos completos incompetentes, los hemos contratado para que cuidaran de mi, pero fui yo quien los encontró en primer lugar, y después, me han dejado caminar, y ahora, por esa tontería, ¡me he lastimado!-Kiba miró con ojos entornados a sus compañeros, esto era estúpido, pero en el mundo, había cientos de idiotas como esa sacerdotisa, cuando ninguno de ellos dijo nada, el Inuzuka puso los ojos en blanco, se giró hacia la enojada rubia-.

-Jeje, creo que entonces tenemos la culpa nosotros-Shion rodó los ojos y les dio la espalda, mordiéndose el labio para evitar hablar demás, Kiba posó la mano en el lomo de Akamaru, y miró a sus amigos, movió la boca y con ella dijo sin usar la voz-_Odio a la gente como ella_-Ino rompió a reír, Lee frunció la frente y Hinata sonrió, ella estaba comenzando a odiarla también-.

-¡Yosh!-Dijo Lee de pronto , asustando a todos-Yo me ocuparé de que nada malo le suceda de ahora en adelante, Shion-sama-Hizo un saludo militar, y mostró una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a la rubia ante la atenta mirada de todos, y se acuclilló dándole la espalda-Suba, y mis fuegos de la juventud la llevaran hasta nuestro destino, y si no puedo hacerlo, tendré que hacer mil lagartijas para compensarlo-Shion bufó con molestia, pero se montó en la espalda del ninja de verde-.

-Será mejor que lo que dices sea verdad-Comentó entre dientes, y Lee solamente sonrió, se puso de pie, y comenzó a saltar, dejando atrás a los demás-.

-Genial-Murmuró Taruho, antes de seguir al ninja-.

-Ino miró a sus compañeros, y se encogió de hombro, antes de seguirles-Comienzo a darme una idea del por que Hokage-sama dijo que ésta es una misión de rango B, necesitamos dar lo mejor de nosotros para no acabar con nuestro encargo-Kiba soltó una carcajada-.

-Envidió en gran medida a Shino ésta vez, no sé como hace para irse de misiones con su padre en el mejor momento-Akamaru ladró en apoyo a su amo, y Kiba sonrió-Sólo espero poder regresar con vida de ésta misión, y trataré de cambiar de familia-Hinata sonrió-.

-No digas eso Kiba-kun, sabes que nunca podrás dejar a tu hermana y a tu madre-Ino sonrió-.

-Si, además dudó mucho que te acepten en cualquier otra casa, eres algo insoportable-Kiba bufó, mostrando uno de sus colmillos-.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero ya ves, Hokage-sama te ha aceptado en su casa, eso prueba que los milagros si existen-Ino le propino un golpe, que lo mando fuertemente a estrellarse contra el suelo, Akamaru se encogió al ver la actitud de la rubia-.

-Jaja, deja de hacerte el gracioso Inuzuka-Kiba rodó los ojos-.

-Tú fuiste quien comenzó con esto Ino-Hinata rió-.

-Dejen de pelear, concentrémonos en la misión-Los demás asintieron a regañadientes, pero no permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, ya que Kiba miró a Hinata y comenzó a hablar nuevamente-.

-Y hablando de cambios de familia-Comenzó, obteniendo la atención de las chicas inmediatamente, pues Kiba había tomado una actitud seria, bueno, una actitud que él consideraba seria-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, antes de dejar de ser una Hyuga?-Hinata cerró los ojos, e Ino mordió su labio, Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a pensar en ello, pero ella aún no lo superaba, todavía no se hacia a la idea de perder a una hermana como ella-.

-Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la de ojos lila, y encaró a su compañero de equipo-Otou-sama dice que en dos semanas será nuestro Omiai, y en una semana más se llevará acabo la ceremonia-Kibar enarco una ceja-.

-Todavia no puedo creer que hagan el Omiai justo antes de la boda, y ni siquiera has intercambiado fotos con don prometido, yo digo que tosa ésta boda es muy extraña-Ino rió levemente-.

-Ya Kiba, sabes que el clan Hyuga es demasiado conservador, y es natural que hayan planeado una boda de éste tipo, y creo que debemos dar un poco de gracias, por que según Hokage-sama me contó, anteriormente los clanes casaban a sus hijos a los doce años, para tener descendencia lo más pronto posible-Hinata asintió mordiéndose el labio, Kiba se estremeció-.

-En momentos como éste, en verdad doy gracias por pertenecer a los Inuzuka-Ésta vez fue Ino quien lo miró enarcando una ceja-.

-Pero si hace un rato acabas de decir que quieres cambiar de familia-Kiba rió nerviosamente-.

-Pero creo que ya he cambiado de idea, gracias-Ino estalló en carcajadas, no queriendo pensar más en el futuro de su amiga-.

Akamaru comenzó a gruñir, deteniendo la conversación, Kiba entrecerró los ojos, olfateando el terreno, las chicas inmediatamente se pusieron atentas, esperando a que su líder les indicara lo que sucedía.

-Chicas, creo que por fin, ésta misión va a valer la pena-Justo cuando dijo ésto, un grito se escuchó frente a ellos, obligándoles a aumentar el paso-.

Lo primero que vieron, fue a la sacerdotisa escondida detrás del castaño, mientras Lee se enfrentaba contra un ninja que le saca una cabeza de altura.

-No creo que Lee tenga problemas con...-Antes de terminar su oración, Ino saltó hacia un lado, esquivando el kunai que pasó rozándole, abrió los ojos al ver la pequeña nota que llevaba amarrada de la cola del kunai, no tuvo tiempo de hacer alguna otra cosa, pues la explosión los alcanzó, lanzándolos a cada uno de ellos a lados diferentes, cuando quiso ponerse de pie, una patada la devolvió al suelo-.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no creí que la sacerdotisa tuviera tantos guardaespaldas, pero por lo menos, eso significa que vamos a divertirnos un poco-Ino entrecerró los ojos, y ante la mirada del sujeto frente a ella, dio un salto colocándose de pie frente a él, con su visión periférica, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban en la misma situación que ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo, tomó posición de pelea, esperando por el movimiento de su oponente-Ju, venga pequeña kunoichi, hazme esta pelea un poco divertida-.

-Entonces vas a ir riendo a visitar a Shinigami-sama-Una burlona sonrisa se asomo en la boca del ninja frente a ella, justo antes de verlo desaparecer, la próxima vez que lo escuchó, se encontraba detrás de ella-.

-Creo que la que saludará al dios de la muerte, es otra persona-Susurró en su oído, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia-La pequeña sacerdotisa te encontrará en el mundo de Yomi-Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, la lanzó contra el suelo, y antes de que pudiera tocar la tierra, movió sus manos agilmente en unos complicados sellos -**Doton: Dokoukyuu (Elemento tierra: Gran bola de lodo)-**El cuerpo de Ino fue tragado en la enorme cantidad de lodo que salió disparada del suelo ante el jutsu del ninja, dejándola atrapada a medida que el lodo se volvía sólido, efecto de la misma técnica-.

-Un poco más alejado de ella, Hinata miró con pánico lo que acababa de suceder-¡Ino!-Gritó comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde su amiga acababa de ser atacada, pero la risa de su contrincante le evitó moverse de su lugar-.

-No te moverás de éste lugar, pequeña zorrita-Hinata tomó la posición de defensa de su clan, preparada para luchar contra ese ninja, que para estas alturas, aún no podía saber a que aldea pertenecía, ya que como sus compañeros, no portaba bandana que indicara su origen, lo único de lo que si estaba segura, era de ese grupo de ninjas, estaban detrás de la persona que ellos debían defender-.

-Su oponente se abalanzó sobre ella, y Hinata inmediatamente comenzó a contraatacar, el puño suave era su mejor defensa, pero aún así, el ninja frente a ella no dejaba de moverse, estaba segura que para ese momento, había, por lo menos, tocado varios de los tenketsu de su cuerpo, aún así, no podía bajar la guardia, pues parecía que ese ninja era inmutable a los des balances en su chacra-No eres oponente para mi, pequeña tonta-Y ante la sorpresa de Hinata, se alejo de ella dando dos largos saltos hacia atrás, y de un momento a otro, la chica se vio rodeada de una esfera de agua, abrió la boca por la sorpresa, atragantándose cuando el agua inundó la cavidad, la cerró inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos-.

-_Oh, dulce kami-_Murmuró, tratando de normalizar el poco oxigeno que aún le quedaba en los pulmones, si se dejaba guiar por la desesperación, sin duda alguna terminaría ahogándose sin que el ninja interfiriera-.

-Tsk, me gustaría quedarme a jugar un poco más contigo, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender-Gruño, y con unos cuantos sellos pronunció-**Fūton: Atsugai** (onda de viento)-Hinata instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la manos, un ataque de viento era completamente mortal, especialmente cuando la presa se encontraba rodeada de agua, la cual hacia más cortante al viento-.

-_Oh kami_-Pensó apretando los ojos ante su inminente muerte o heridas serias-_Espero que "él" no se sienta mal por esto-_ Un destello alumbró todo al rededor, y ella cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, tomando esa luz como el aviso del dolor que recibiría en cualquier momento, pero ese momento nunca llego-.

-**Fuuton: Kagikazi no kibarashihado **(Elemento Viento: Rasgadura de onda expansiva)-Escuchó el grito de una voz que no pudo reconocer, justo antes de caer con un golpe seco al suelo, antes de poder ponerse de pie, una brisa pasó junto a ella, antes de escuchar el quejido del ninja con el que se encontraba luchando hacia unos momentos, se quedó quieta en su lugar, escuchando el va y ven del viento, y el quejido de otra persona, un movimiento a su derecha la puso en alerta, pero se tranquilizó al ver al enorme perro blanco acercándose, junto con su amo, se levantó, intrigada por lo que había sucedido-.

-¿K-Kiba-kun?-Preguntó, pero su amigo no dijo nada, trago saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección que miraba su amigo, y se quedó paralizada al instante, tanto el ninja con el que ella había estado luchando, como el que había apresado a Ino, se encontraban en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre, y junto a su amiga, un extraño chico se encontraba acuclillado, sacándola de un montón de lodo, sus músculos se dejaban ver por completo gracias a la camisa sin mangas que portaba, solamente eso se podía ver, junto con su largo cabello dorado, agarrado por la nuca con un lazo negro, trago saliva ante la vista de esa presencia que destilaba poder por todo su cuerpo, instintivamente, se escondió detrás del Inuzuka-¿Q-quién es, Kiba-kun?-Preguntó, su nerviosismo fluyendo por sus palabras-.

-No tengo idea Hinata, pero creo que ésta de nuestro lado-Señaló a los ninjas en el suelo-Ese sujeto llego cuando ese ninja estaba por cortarte en pedacitos, contraatacó con un jutsu de viento, y cuando caíste al suelo, desapareció en una luz amarilla, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el ninja contra el que peleaba, y los otros dos ya estaban muertos-Un frío helado paso por la espalda de la Hyuga, dándole unos cuantos escalofríos, esperaba que en verdad, ese chico estuviera de su lado-.

-Ambos se tensaron cuando el chico se puso de pie, llevando en sus brazos a Ino, Kiba tragó saliva, y Akamaru gruñó, ella simplemente se preparó mentalmente para luchar si fuera necesario, cuando el chico se dio la vuelta en su dirección, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Hinata cerró los ojos, y trago saliva ante el leve jadeo de su compañero, estaba segura que eso no presagiaba nada bueno, los pasos de aquel extraño se detuvieron a unos dos metros por delante de ellos, y Hinata tensó sus puños contra la ropa de Kiba-No puede ser-Escucho a su amigo decir, y ante sus palabras, la curiosidad la invadió-De todos los locos que pensé que pudieras ser, nunca pensé que ese fueras tú-Hinata levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron, tragó aire con fuerza-.

-El chico frente a ellos, estaba vestido con un pantalón de color negro, cubierto con vendas en la parte de los tobillos, con su porta kunai y porta shuriken respectivos en su pierna y cadera, subió un poco más la mirada, como se había dado cuenta antes, portaba una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas, dejando a la vista de todos, un extraño tatuaje en la base del cuello, su boca estaba ligeramente apretada, formando una ligera línea en ella, pero cuando se fijó en el rostro, todo el aire escapó de su cuerpo, las lineas en las mejillas y el color de aquellos hermosos ojos no podía desmentir la identidad de esa persona-N-Naruto-kun...-Jadeó, al ver una radiante sonrisa formarse en la apetitosa boca del rubio-.

-Je, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, Kiba-Su voz había cambiado ligeramente, por esa razón no había podido reconocerla anteriormente, los ojos azules se clavaron en ella-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hinata-chan-.

-Naruto estaba enojado, había sentido la llamada de uno de los amuletos que su hermana, por que quería pensar que fueron los de su hermana, aunque le había regalado un par a su prometida, no quería aparecer en frente de ella, a la que aún no conocía. Sabía que Ino estaba en peligro, y una impotencia lo rodeo, si la persona que portaba uno de sus amuletos se encontraba en peligro, él era capaz de sentir eso, pero, a menos que ésta persona éste a puto de ser atacada a muerte, no era capaz de aparecer en el lugar donde esa persona se encontraba, maldijo para sus adentros al sentirse impotente, y de pronto como llego el sentimiento, un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, y se encontró justo en medio de un ataque de viento, instintivamente supo que debía actuar, y aunque no veía a nadie conocido, el enemigo seguro era aquel que había lanzado ese jutsu, sin pensarlo siquiera, contrarrestó el ataque con toro, y cuando escuchó un golpe sordo detrás de él, arremetió contra ese ninja, por su visión periférica, observo a otras cuatro personas, una de ellas algo conocida, así que decidió sacar del camino a los ninjas parecidos al que había derribado, cuando lo hizo, sus brazos quedaron laxos a sus lados, frente a él, el cuerpo cubierto de barro de una chica se encontraba, se acercó si dudarlo, y sin tener la necesidad de preguntárselo a alguien, supo que ella era su hermana, la rabia lo invadió de nuevo al arrodillarse junto a ella, comprobó sus signos vitales, y exhaló fuertemente al darse cuenta que solamente se encontraba inconsciente, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de maldecirse por llegar tan tarde, y haber permitido que eso le sucediera a ella, suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, ya que sintió la penetrante mirada de alguien en su espalda, se inclinó hacia el frente, y recogió a la muchacha, estrechándola cuidadosamente entre su brazos, sin levantar la vista de ella, la observó detenidamente, aún cubierta de barro, se podía apreciar la forma en que iba vestida, sonrió, aun completamente, su hermana era muy hermosa, siempre lo había sido, y estaba seguro que cuando aquel conjunto de colo morado que portaba estuviera limpio por completo, y su largo cabello rubio en orden, lo seria aún más.

-Cerrando los ojos dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia las personas que lo veían, cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió, el chico, que estaba junto a un enorme perro blanco, sin duda alguna se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka, por mucho que los años pasaran, este chico no cambiaría mucho, sin embargo, miró nuevamente al perro, si ese era Akamaru, ese animal era una historia totalmente diferente de su amo- No puede ser-Lo escuchó murmurar, y enarco una ceja con gesto burlón- De todos los locos que pensé que pudieras ser, nunca pensé que ese fueras tú-Fue en ese momento, que la chica que se refugiaba detrás de su amigo levantó el rostro, y él se detuvo, su aire completamente expulsado de sus pulmones, apretó los labios para evitar que su mandíbula cayera al suelo-.

-Su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura, y sus facciones habían madurado, al igual que las curvas de su cuerpo, pero no le quedó duda de que se trataba de Hinata, la Hinata Huga que había echado tanto de menos, sin embargo, ésta chica era más hermosa aún de la pequeña que había besado hacia algunos años atrás, con ese pantalón azul marino ajustado hasta debajo de las rodillas, moldeando sus piernas por completo, la blusa de color lila de mangas cortas y profundo escote, mostrando debajo una camisa de red ninja, y bastaba decir, que con esa ropa, todas sus curvas eran mostradas de una u otra manera, estaba seguro que su hermana había influenciado mucho en la elección de ese vestuario, trago saliva antes de poder hablar, pues la había escuchado tartamudear su nombre-Je, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, Kiba-Miró a Hinata sonriendo-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hinata-chan-.

-Un silencio espeso hizo acto de presencia, justo antes de que los ruidos de una batalla se escucharan a lo lejos, Kiba maldijo, apretando el puño-Me había olvidado por completo de Lee-Naruto enarcó una ceja al ver desaparecer al Inuzuka junto con su perro en dirección de donde había llegado el sonido anterior, Naruto se quedó en su lugar, sin comprender exactamente que era lo que sucedía, Hinata lo miraba con algo de timidez e incomodidad, y él comenzaba a sentir exactamente eso, se aclaró la garganta-.

-Hum, creo que antes de cualquier otra cosa, debería decir que te ves muy bien, Hinata-chan, seguramente te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos años-La chica se sonrojó-.

-C-creo que eso te incluye a ti, N-Naruto-kun, te has vuelto muy fuerte-Comentó, mirando disimuladamente los cuerpos de los ninjas, los mismos ninjas que tanto ella como sus compañeros tuvieron problemas para enfrentar-Naruto rió levemente, mirando a su alrededor, y frunció levemente el ceño-.

-¿En donde estamos, Hinata-chan?-la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, si él no sabía donde estaban, ¿cómo es que se encontraba en ese lugar?-.

-E-estamos saliendo del país de Fuego, vamos hacia Oni no Kuni, como escoltas de una sacerdotisa-De inmediato, el cuerpo fuerte del rubio entró en tensión, y algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su frente-¿E-estas bien?-Preguntó al ver su reacción, Naruto la miró, con pavor reflejado en su mirada-.

-¿D-dónde ésta ella?-Pregunto, resando a todos los dioses del mundo para que lo ayudaran-.

-Ésta con Lee-kun-Murmuró, pero antes de agregar algo más, los rápidos pasos de alguien detuvieron cualquier cosa por decir, Naruto cerró nuevamente los ojos, antes de recibir de lleno el cuerpo de Shion-.

-¡Naruto!-El grito de alegría que la sacerdotisa brindó tomó por sorpresa a los ninjas que venían detrás de ella y a la propia Hinata, que vio la expresión de Naruto, y como éste bajaba la mirada hasta centrarla en el suelo-¡Oh!, me alegra demasiado que hayas venido...-.

-Naruto oía sin escuchar realmente las palabras de Shion, no le agradaba realmente estar cerca de esa chica, especialmente, después de la enorme estupidez que hizo antes de la última vez que la vio, tomó are y miró al suelo, moviendo los ojos para centrarlos en algo interesante, y lo más próximo a eso que encontró, fueron los pies de Hinata, sonrió levemente, la chica llevaba decoradas sus uñas de color lila, se veían bien, admitió, subiendo un poco la mirada, especialmente con esa pulsera en en tobillo. Abrió los ojos cuando asimiló completamente esa idea, trago saliva, la pulsera era exactamente igual a la que había obsequiado hacia poco tiempo a su prometida, la había comprado en una aldea que había visitado junto con ero-sennin, y le había agradado comprarla, ya que la tradición de ese lugar, era obsequiar pulseras para el tobillo como símbolo de compromiso. Cerró los ojos tragando saliva, y lentamente subió la mirada hasta posarla por completo en la Hyuga, mordió su labio al observar completamente a la chica, su cabello iba recogido por un pequeño pasador, un pasador al que había agregado su amuleto protector, y en el cuello de Hinata, colgaba un pequeño medallon, que había mandado hacia unos cuantos meses con su carta desde el país del rayo. Su corazón cayó pesadamente, tenía frente a él, a la persona a la que le había desgraciado la vida. Hinata era su prometida.

Jujujuju, ¿y bien?, ¿muy apresurado?, jeje, creo que con ésta parte, disuelvo algunas dudas que quedaban sobre la identidad de sus prometidos, jeje, espero puedan perdonarme por el retraso, pero creo que todos me comprenderán un poco, las ideas habían vuelto a dejarme, pero juro que tratare de no retrasar los capítulos nuevamente. El próximo fic que actualizare es el precio por una vida, bueno, sin contar nobles intenciones, del cual estoy subiendo un capitulo diario. Bien, espero sus comentarios, y nos estamos leyendo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capitulo III**_

-Los sonidos le llegaban lejanos, y su respiración era lenta y descompasada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la chica que tenía frente a sí, y en quien era realmente-_Creo, creo que en verdad soy un miserable_-Dejó caer las manos a sus costados, sin fuerzas para cualquier cosa, pero, cuando escuchó el leve quejido de alguien, volvió a la realidad de ese momento y puso una cara de terror, acababa de dejar caer a su inconsciente hermana-¡Kuso, Ino-chan!-Grito al momento que se agachaba al lado de la mencionada y la levantaba, revisando con nerviosismo si se había hecho más daño-.

-Naruto, vamos, esa chica es demasiado pesada como para haberse hecho daño, déjala en donde ésta, y ven a darme un buen saludo, que me lo debes-En lugar de que el chico hiciera lo que la rubia le pedía, se giró hacia ella, brindándole una mirada severa-.

-Shion, por favor, comportate-Le dijo, miró de nueva cuenta a Hinata, y sonrió levemente-No le cuentes que la deje caer, se molestará conmigo-Pidió, y la Hyuga no dudó en asentir, sin embargo, otra voz lo tomó por sorpresa-.

-¡Eso no será necesario, pedazo de idiota!-Naruto saltó como un resorte, propulsado hacia atrás, Ino se estaba incorporando lentamente, con una mano en la cabeza-Espera a que pueda abrir bien los ojos y descubra quien eres, me las pagaras, idiota-Naruto tragó saliva, y miró nerviosamente a Hinata, quién se veía más nerviosa que él-.

-E-etto, Ino-chan, creo que deberías de abrir de una vez los ojos-Aconsejó, agachándose a su altura y palmeando su espalda-.

-Tienes razón, mientras más rápido golpee a alguien, me sentiré mejor-Tomó un respiro y abrió los ojos, buscando con la mirada al causante de su reciente golpe, y, cuando por fin dio con él, sus ojos se abrieron y quedó en silencio, sus ojos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del chico rubio, su cabello, sus ropas, sus ojos, cuando llegó a ese lugar, sus labios temblaron y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, se encontraba saltando en los brazos de su hermano-¡Naruto!-gritó con fuerza, sin creer completamente que su hermano se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella-.

-Ino-chan-Murmuró el otro, estrechando a la chica en sus fuertes brazos-Te extrañe-Confesó, y la alejó de si, revisándola nuevamente-Es que, pesas tan poco, que se me olvidó que te traía entre brazos-Rasco nerviosamente su nuca, Ino le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Te vez realmente guapo de ésta manera, pero aún así eres un idiota, nadie te creería eso-Hinata sofocó una risa, mientras Shion hacia una mueca, cruzando los brazos-.

-La cara de Ino comenzó a contorsionarse un poco, y de pronto, estaba de nuevo entre los brazos de su hermano, llorando a lágrima viva mientras aferraba con todas sus fuerzas la camisa sin mangas del rubio-Naruto por fin éstas de nuevo conmigo-Comentó en medio de hipos-Ya no me dejaras de nuevo, ¿cierto?, prometiste que cuando regresaras, no me abandonarías de nuevo-Naruto respondió abrazándola, y levantándola un poco del suelo-.

-No te dejare de nuevo Ino-chan, recuerda que tú eres lo más importante para mi-Las otras dos mujeres observaban la escena, ambas, con miradas casi idénticas a la de la otra, Hinata estaba contenta por ver a sus amigos reunirse de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo, sentía un abultamiento en el pecho, al ser consciente que ella no podría hacer eso mismo con el rubio, era cierto que se había enamorado de su prometido, pero aún así, el primer amor siempre es el más importante, por otro lado, Shion mostraba solamente tristeza, esa escena le dolía demasiado-.

-Estrujo las manos, y mordió su labio-Naruto...-Llamó con voz débil, el rubio giro un poco la cabeza para observarla, sin quitar nunca los brazos de encima de su hermana-Ella...-Volvió a morder su labio, y desvió levemente la mirada-¿Ella es la razón por la que no puedes cumplir con la promesa que me has hecho?-Naruto se tensó, y la intriga invadió el cuerpo de su hermana, Ino se separó un poco de él, y miró a la otra rubia-.

-Bien, creo que debo deducir que ustedes dos se conocen-Se cruzó de brazos, mirando inquisitivamente a ambos rubios, entrecerró los ojos clavándolos en su hermano-¿Qué clase de promesa has hecho ésta vez, hum?-Comenzó a golpear levemente la punta del pie contra el suelo, exigiendo una explicación.

Naruto cerró los ojos y evitó mirarla-Shion, sabes bien que desde el principio confundí tu proposición, y bueno, en realidad...-Abrió los ojos y miró a Ino, lanzando una leve mirada a cierta ojiperla que observaba en silencio todo, bajó la mirada algo sonrojado, no podía hablar de ello frente a la que acababa de descubrir era su prometida-Y-yo bueno...-Shion se aclaro la garganta-.

-Cuando dirigieron si mirada a ella, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, Ino entre cerró los ojos, no le agradaba esa chica, pero con esa cara, estaba segura que le caía peor, y que no le gustaría nada el motivo detrás de ello-Veo que no puedes confirmarlo, Naruto-Comentó con voz burlona, y se acercó al chico seductoramente-Y si no es cierto lo que me habías dicho, creo que no hay nada que impedirá que cumplas tu juramento, sea o no que lo hayas malinterpretado-La cara de Naruto se puso pálida de pronto, y fue el momento de que Ino entrara en acción-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que Naruto te dijo?, y ¿ de qué trata su promesa?, por que deja que te explique algo, a veces puede ser un idiota que habla sin detenerse a pensar muy bien lo que dice-Señaló despectivamente a su hermano, que la miraba con la boca abierta, Hinata no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapará-.

-El rostro de Shion se mostró tenso, y levemente enojado, sin embargo, se las arreglo para hablar normalmente-El me prometió, que me ayudaría a seguir con el linaje de las sacerdotisas-Las quijadas de las kunoichis de Konoha no podían estar más abiertas, sorprendidas, miraron a Naruto, quién, avergonzado, miraba hacia otra parte estrujando las manos-.

-P-pero...él no puede hacer eso-Protestó Ino-.

-Eso es lo que él dijo, cuando Taruho comenzó a preparar nuestra boda-Comentó con enfado, Naruto abrió los ojos-.

-Ya te lo dije, creí que me estabas pidiendo ayuda para transmitir tus conocimientos-Protestó, ante la mirada de su hermana-.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo sobre mi entonces?-Preguntó, tratando de que ese tema quedará sanjado, ya luego se ocuparía de las idioteces de su gemelo-.

-Una enorme sonrisa ocupó el rostro de la sacerdotisa-Dijo, que no podía cumplir su promesa por que él ya estaba comprometido, y a punto de casarse, que quería mucho a su futura esposa, y que ella era de Konoha al igual que él-Rió levemente-Pero creo que al verte, he comprobado que el chico perfecto puede mentir también, y si no tiene una prometida de verdad, tendrá que mantener su palabra-Ino cerró los ojos, mientras Hinata miraba a Naruto, el cual comenzaba a sudar, conocía perfectamente a su hermana como para saber que era capaz de dejarlo solo en esto-.

-_Pero si es así, tendré que decir la verdad sobre mi prometida, y no puedo hacerle eso a Hinata-chan ahora...-_Se interrumpió al ver la repentina sonrisa en su hermana, y un escalofrío lo recorrió, algo no le iba a agradar de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Jaja, pues creo mi querida Shion, que vas a tener que olvidarte de Naruto, por que en efecto, él es mi prometido-Los tres que la rodeaban se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, momento que ella aprovecho para acercarse al rubio, lo tomó por el frente de su camiseta, y sin más se acercó y lo beso, dejando a las otras dos chicas con la boca abierta-_Responde al beso tonto-_Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar la orden de su hermana en la mente, Ino lo mirada con fiereza-_Es la única forma de salvarte de tus propias meteduras de pata-_La frustración era evidente en la mirada del rubio, quien segundos después, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, cuando ambos se separaron, Ino abrazó al chico, sonriendo a Shion y a Hinata-.

-Hum, creo que esto es raro-Todos giraron hacia donde la voz de Kiba se había escuchado, en ese lugar, tanto en propio Inuzuka, como su compañero Akamaru, se encontraban de pie junto con Taruho y la bestia verde de Konoha, quien estaba llorando visiblemente-.

-Naruto-kun, Ino-san, eso no es un desperdicio de las llamas de la juventud, Shikamaru...-No pudo continuar diciendo nada, llevo su brazo a sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar a lágrima suelta, Naruto miró nerviosamente a los demás-¡Gai-senseiiiii!-Comenzó a llamar, y Kiba trató de calmarlo un poco-.

-¡Ya basta de toso ésto!-Gritó Shion de pronto, visiblemente enojada-Veo que por fin se deshicieron de esos sujetos así que será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino a Oni no kuni-Y dicho ésto, con un golpe de mano, lanzó su cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar, seguida de inmediato por el silencioso castaño de lentes-.

-Bien, ahora que te he salvado el trasero, es hora de que nos expliques que haces aquí-Miró a su alrededor, y luego su rostro se contrajo-Y por kami, necesito una ducha y un cambio de ropa urgentemente-Observó su ropa llena de lodo con muecas de desagrado-.

-Creo que tu baño tendrá que esperar Ino, la reina del drama no nos esperará-Opinó Kiba, rascándose la nuca-Y por cierto, hum, si van a seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas, bueno, creo que Shikamaru tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano-Lanzó una mirada de reproche al rubio-.

-Naruto sonrió y se hizo el desentendido, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y comenzó a caminar-Creo que es momento de que me vaya, ero-sennin debe estar buscándome-.

-Oh, no, no irás a ningún lado, ya que éstas aquí, terminaras la misión con nosotros y después todos regresaremos a Konoha, después de todo, Minato-san había dicho que ya era momento de que regresaras-Lo tomó del brazo-Además, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, empezando por ese corte de cabello, o mejor la dicho, la falta de un corte de cabello-Comenzó a arrastrarlo en la dirección que había tomado Shion, Lee los miraba mientras absorbía por la nariz, Kiba negó con la cabeza-.

-Esto es todo un lío, la próxima vez que se les ocurra ponerme como líder de una misión, diré que estoy enfermo-Hinata rió levemente-.

-No es tan malo Kiba-kun-Kiba torció la boca-.

-Para mi no lo es tanto, pero, después de todo, yo no acabo de ver a mi eterno enamorado besándose con mi amiga-Susurró, lo bastante alto para que Hinata fuera la única en escucharlo-.

-La aldea de Konoha se encontraba como siempre en una completa tranquilidad, su vida en esos momentos era igual que ea aldea, tranquila, pero comenzaba a desesperarse y a sentirse intranquilo, desde que se había despertado en ese tiempo, no se había separado de su hija en ningún momento, ni había dejado de mantenerse en contacto con su hijo, sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía a ninguno cerca, y los extrañaba-Debo comenzar a pensar en una manera de evitar que ambos salgan de la aldea una vez Naruto regrese -Sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba la aldea a la que había tenido la oportunidad de regresar, si estaba en lo cierto, y por desgracia ésta vez siempre lo estaba, cuando su hijo regresara, otras personas le impedirían marcharse de nuevo. Alguien como la persona que estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina en pocos segundos-Realmente hay veces que odio la vida-Murmuró y tomó aire, al sonido del primer toque en la puerta dio el permiso para entrar, y en poco tiempo la puerta volvió a cerrarse, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que la otra persona comenzara a hablar-.

-Namikaze-san-Dijo esa persona y Minato cerró los ojos justo antes de que su rostro adquiriera una expresión seria, diño media vuelta encarando a su inesperado invitado-.

-Hiashi-san-Respondió, y con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó que tomará asiento, haciendo él lo mismo, cuando se acomodó en su asiento, observó con detenimiento la seriedad característica de aquel hombre-¿A qué debo su visita el día de hoy?, tenia entendido que nuestro próxima reunión con los miembros del concejo se llevaría acabo en un mes-Hiashi asintió-.

-Esa no es la razón del por que me encuentro aquí, es relativo al próximo evento entre nuestras familias-Con la simple mención de aquello Minato se tensó, y entrecerró los ojos, ese tema era sumamente delicado para él-.

-Creí haber entendido que su familia se estaba haciendo cargo de ese asunto-Dijo tajante, notando una ligera mueca de enojo en el rostro del patriarca Hyuga-.

-Ese es precisamente el tema que quiero tratar, Namikaze-san-Dijo de manera brusca-Los miembros de mi familia han terminado los arreglos necesarios, y solamente estamos a la espera de la llegada de su hijo para realizar el omiai-Minato asintió, esperando que el de cabello largo se retirara después de haber dicho aquello-Sin embargo-Continuo, evaporando las esperanzas del rubio-Me he dado cuenta de que muestras muy poco interés en los preparativos, y eso ha enfadado a los ancianos de mi clan-Con una expresión estoica, Minato lo miró por un largo rato antes de responder-.

-Creo que sabes la razón de ello, Hiashi, hace años ustedes aprovecharon su papel en el concejo para obligarme a aceptar este compromiso, ahora no me pidan que me muestre emocionado cuando la hora se acerca-Hiashi torció la boca-.

-Espero, Namikaze, que este sentimiento no se a transmitido a su hijo cuando el momento crucial llegue, debe saber que no estoy precisamente extasiado con todo esto, pero de una manera, ayuda a mi clan y debo mostrarme lo más solicito posible debido a eso-Sonrió de medio lado y se recostó por completo en su asiento-Después de todo, de ésta manera, estaremos llevando a una verdadera heredera a la familia Hyuga-Minato entrecerró los ojos-.

-Sabía que los Hyuga pretendían llevar hasta las ultimas consecuencias este matrimonio, por dos poderosas razones: la primera, era una unión con una familia importante, y la segunda, gracias a esa unión, el campo quedaba libre para que Hanabi Hyuga, la hija menor de Hiashi, ocupará el lugar de heredera en el clan, no le agradaba que vieran a aquella chica, amiga de su hija, solamente como una herramienta dentro de su propia familia. Él nunca vería de esa manera a ninguno de sus hijos, y ahora mas que nunca se alegraba de que nadie supiera aún sobre la identidad de Ino, ya que estaba seguro, en el poco tiempo que quedaba para aquella boda, lograrían hacer algo para comprometer a su pequeña con algún otro miembro de aquel clan-Si es todo lo que ha venido a decirme, le agradecería que se retirara, tengo algunos asuntos que atender-Hiashi sonrió-.

-Solo una cosa más-Dijo, y colocó en la orilla de su asiento-El joven Naruto debe estar en la aldea en menos de una semana, en la fecha indicada-Se levantó, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió sin decir más, dejando al rubio sumido en su enojo-.

-Odio cuando la gente trata de presionarme-Apretó la mano, hasta el punto de que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas, un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por ellas y suspiró-Ten que tranquilizarme, después de todo, ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, y después de todo, ya va siendo hora de que mi pequeño niño vuelva a su aldea-Con el dedo indice de su mano derecha, tomó un poco de sangre y comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos, antes de que una nube de humo de encontrará frente a él, y poco después, un pequeño sapo le sonreía-

Es el momento, de llamar al pequeño-.

-Cuando el sol termino de bajar, se detuvieron a descansar, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pudieron avanzar buen trayecto del viaje gracias a que cierta rubia no había querido detenerse anteriormente, y si al amanecer mantenían ese ritmo, estarían de regreso antes del medio día, o antes si decidían que no era importante el descansar una vez que hubieran llegado a Oni no kuni, sin embargo, Naruto creía que ninguno de los otros querrían detenerse o permanecer un momento más cerca de Shion, o, admitiéndolo, de él mismo, comenzaba a hacerse importante para él aclarar que Ino era su hermana, o estaba segura que cuando estuvieran solos tanto Lee como Kiba tomarían venganza en nombre de Shikamaru-A veces me cuestiono la razón de ser tu hermano, me metes en muchos problemas-Murmuró contra el cabello de su hermana, ambos se encontraban acurrucados cerca de una fogata, algo alejados de los otros-.

-Ino refregó su cabeza contra su hermano, sonriendo abiertamente-Yo también te quiero mucho, Naruto-guardaron silencio por un tiempo, contemplando las llamas, Naruto suspiro, no pudiendo contener por mas tiempo el mirar a la ojiperla quien estaba sentada junto con Lee y Kiba, sonriendo por algo que alguno de esos dos había dicho-.

-Por lo que puedo ver, Hinata-chan ha cambiado un poco, es un poco más segura de ella misma-Ino asintió-.

-Ella se ha vuelto de esa forma desde que...-Cerró la boca antes de continuar, sin que Naruto pudiera detenerla, se incorporó mirándolo de manera seria-Naruto, no te he dicho nada, aunque yo lo sé desde hace algún tiempo, pero...-Mordiendo su labio, dirigió la mirada a su amiga-Creo que ya no tiene importancia el ocultártelo, aunque sé que ella te gustaba antes de que te fueras, no sé si sigue siendo de la misma manera, pero...-Naruto sonrió con tristeza, sabía a donde quería llegar Ino-Ella se va a casar pronto Naruto, su compromiso fue arreglado desde antes que naciera, ella...-Tomó aliento-Ella ya no estará disponible por más tiempo-.

-Él no sabía que decir, pero sabía que Ino esperaba que el dijera algo, sonrió-Estoy seguro que su futuro esposo será el bastardo más afortunado del mundo, y solo espero que sepa aprovechar lo que ella puede darle-Ino lo miró desconcertada-.

-Como saliendo de un repentino trance, Ino negó con la cabeza-Te has puesto igual de positivo que ella, ¿sabes?, desde hace algún tiempo, ha comenzado a recibir cartas de él, no sabemos su nombre, pero ella ésta algo emocionada con él, hasta he llegado a pensar, que ha dejado de lado a su primer amor-Miró disimuladamente a su hermano-Aunque en verdad, no tengo idea de si sea lo mejor-.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ino-Pidió, y como si no hubiera estado hablando con ella antes, frunció el ceño-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no he traído nada conmigo, y mucho menos e he avisado a ero-sennin donde me encuentro-La miró-Y tú no te has lavado-Ino pego un grito de espanto y se puso de pie por completo, llamando la atención de los demás-.

-¿Por qué no me lo recordaste antes?, una chica linda como yo no puede ir por ahí en este estado-Salió corriendo hasta Hinata y la tomó de la mano-vamos, vamos, tienes que ayudarme a arreglar todo ésto-Jalando de ella, ambas se perdieron entre el bosque, en el mismo momento que las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron sobre él-.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se recostó en el suelo, todo éste día había sido demasiado para él, en primer lugar, y sabiendo que muy pronto tendrían que regresar a Konoha, su maestro lo había llevado mediante mentiras a un burdel _"ésta es tú última oportunidad chico, cuando regresemos a Konoha, tu oportunidad de dejar de lado la virginidad será hasta tu matrimonio, y cuando eso pase..."_ Naruto le había mirado con algo de pavor, y había salido corriendo de ese lugar, con el viejo pervertido detrás de él, de pronto, una luz brillante lo había rodeado, y supo lo que pasaba, uno de sus amuletos se había activado-_Y luego me encontré cara a cara con la persona de la que me enamoré, y a la cual desgracie la vida-_Sonrió con ironía, se había enamorado de la persona que amaba, pero...la había obligado a corresponder a ese amor, ella le había confesado que amaba a alguien, y cuando él le dijo sobre su repentino enamoramiento por ella...ella era una persona de buen corazón, estaba seguro que no había querido lastimarlo y había correspondido a su confesión-_Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada por ella, si me retiró de éste compromiso...Ino-chan se verá afectada, la obligaran a hacer lo mismo que a nosotros-_Apretó los puños expulsando de ésta ,manera la furia que sentía-_De nada sirve la fuerza que he obtenido en éste tiempo, no puedo hacer nada por las personas que quiero-._

-Ino estaba lavándose el cabello metida en una pequeño riachuelo cerca de su campamento, Hinata ,la miraba y al mismo tiempo no lo hacia, desde que llegaron a esa parte del bosque, la chica se había mantenido callada, más aún de lo habitual, y eso no le agradaba a la rubia, con un suspiro, termino de enjuagarse y salió del agua, su cuerpo desnudo goteando por donde pasaba, Hinata le extendió una muda de ropa que habían obtenido de la mochila de a rubia, y esperó a que su amiga terminara de vestirse, sin embargo, Ino tenía otros planes para ella-Dime Hinata, ¿Qué te ha parecido mi hermano?, se ve bastante guapo ahora, ¿no lo crees?-Miró maliciosamente a su amiga, y sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Y-yo, b-bueno, Naruto-kun se v-ve bastante b-bien, su entrenamiento debió de haber sido muy duro-Contestó con la mirada desviada, Ino sonrió, sacó un peine se su mochila y comenzó a cepillar su cabello-.

-Hum, si él no fuera mi hermano, dejaría al perezoso de Shikamaru sin dudarlo, Naruto es tan lindo-Suspiró para dar énfasis a sus palabras, disfrutando de la cara de su amiga, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de pronto, dejó de cepillar su cabello y miró fijamente a la Hyuga-Aún puedo convencerlo de que nos vayamos de la aldea, Hinata, solamente es cuestión de que decidas hacerlo, no es una obligación que cumplas con ese compromiso, además, alguien puede ganártelo en cualquier momento, esa sacerdotisa es un buen ejemplo de ello-Hinata bajó la mirada evitando la de su amiga, Ino pensó que no la escucharía hablar de nuevo, y torció la boca, pero se equivocó-.

-Es verdad, que a-alguien más se puede fijar e-en Naruto-kun, él es un chico guapo, gracioso y de buen corazón, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata rápidamente cuando lo veo, p-pero...y-yo estoy comprometida, quiero a mi prometido, de igual manera que lo hago a Naruto-kun, t-te agradezco tu oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla-Con esas palabras se puso de pie y regresó al campamento, dejando a su amiga en medio de reflexiones-.

-Sólo espero que tu decisión sea la correcta para ti-Murmuró y la siguió, su largo cabello golpeando contra su espalda, como una pequeña forma de reconfortarse a ella misma, algo desanimada, se detuvo al llegar al campamento, viendo sorprendida que el fuego había sido apagado y que los demás se habían puesto de pie y estaban recogiendo las cosas-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó al Inuzuka, quien era la persona más cerca de ella, él bufó-.

-Tu novio acaba de recibir un mensaje del Hokage, debe de estar en la aldea lo más pronto que pueda, y como el muy necio no quiere dejarnos, debemos partir ahora para que podamos regresar antes-Ino asintió, y se apresuró al lugar donde su hermano se encontraba-.

-Ino-chan, debemos irnos ahora-Le informó el chico, ella sonrió, entregándole algo en las manos-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó, encontrándose con una liga para cabello y un cepillo-.

-Por tu culpa no pude amarrar mi cabello, te oca peinarlo, y sabes que me gusta que quede bien, si veo algún nudo o mi coleta un poco chueca, te golpearé-Naruto rió-.

-Siempre eres igual-Dijo, antes de darle la vuelta y comenzar a cepillar su cabello-.

-¡Naruto!-El grito de Shion alarmó a todos, que se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa-Tú fuiste el que acaba de despertarme para seguir con el camino, a si que deja de perder tu tiempo con esa chica-Ino entrecerró los ojos y lanzó una mirada colérica a la otra rubia, estaba abriendo la boca para lanzar todo tipo de palabras contra ella, cuando Naruto le dio una palmadita en la espalda-.

-Ya esta listo tu peinado Ino-chan, no te enfades-Sonriendo, se acercó a la sacerdotisa, dejando a Ino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Toma eso, chica tonta-Murmuró, llevándose una mano a su cabello, y al hacerlosu sonrisa se evaporó-¡Narutoooooo!-El rubio solamente rió, y se colocó en cuclillas, dejando subir a la sacerdotisa en su espalda-Idiota, siempre te gusto peinarme de lado, pero ese es un peinado para una niña de cuatro años-Sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto se puso de pie, sabía que esa seria la última vez que riera después de regresar a la aldea, nada agradable por llevar, especialmente cuando las verdaderas salieran a la luz-.

Uffff, jejej, por fin con una continuación más, se que me tardo demasiado entre cada actualización pero mis ideas se van de vacaciones a cada ratito, y pues hago lo que se puede, espero les agrade este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capitulo IV**_

La llegada a Oni no kuni ocurrió como él lo sospechaba. La mayoría de los habitantes de ese lugar lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de comprender que hacia el chico que le había "roto el corazón" a su querida sacerdotisa con ésta última. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo, no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, además del hecho de querer ayudar a una aldea que ahora lo odiaba.

-Será mejor que dejemos a nuestra cliente en su hogar y partamos a Konoha inmediatamente-El comentario de Kiba lo hizo sonreír, acomodó a la sacerdotisa en su espalda y se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kiba. Nadie quiere ser el centro de todas esas miradas-Kiba entrecerró los ojos y miró al rubio, gruñó levemente y asintió en silencio, aún molesto por el repentino compromiso de ambos rubio y su traición hacia el Nara.

Naruto sonrió, agradecido de tener ese tipo de amigos, solamente esperaba que cuando supieran la verdad, dejara de tratarlo de esa manera tan huraña, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con ello.

Shion comenzó a moverse en su espalda, y Naruto se detuvo, girando la cabeza de tal manera que tuviera en su vista el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual no fue devuelta, al contrario, la chica de cabello dorado desvió el rostro, mirando a otra parte.

-Quiero que me bajes...por favor-Agregó al final, como no queriendo pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabiendo que eran necesarias. Sin dudar ni por un instante, Naruto la dejó en el suelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando la miró de nuevo-Gracias-Pronunció-.

-No fue nada-El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llamó la atención de los shinobis, miraron al ayudante de la sacerdotisa que había estado viajando con ellos, esperando a escuchar lo que éste tenía que decirles.

-Antes que nada, les agradezco la escolta, la misión ya ha sido pagada-Kiba rodó los ojos, ellos ya sabían eso-Y me gustaría que entraran al templo para que puedan tomar un refrigerio, antes de que tengan que partir de regreso a su aldea-Ino se acercó a su hermano, y entrelazó sus manos, para luego recargarse en su hombro, sonriendo al ver la cara de Shion cuando se dio cuenta eso-.

-Creo que tendremos que declinar su oferta, tenemos que regresar a Konoha, Yondaime-sama nos ha mandado llamar-La rubia volvió a sonreír, ésta vez un poco forzada, cuando escuchó murmurar al Inuzuka entre dientes "llamó al idiota de Naruto, y el baka nos lleva de paso".

El de lentes enarco una ceja, preguntando en silencio la razón para recordarle aquello, pues él estaba presente cuando el sapo se había presentado llevando el mensaje del Hokage.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¡no debemos hacer esperar a Hokage-sama!-Dijo Lee, mostrando en su mirada tanta pasión por esas palabras, que nadie lo contradijo. Pocos minutos después, estaban saliendo de Oni no kuni, con la mirada de la sacerdotisa fija en la espalda de ambos rubios, que iban fuertemente tomados de la mano.

-Naruto...-Susurró, aferrándose con fuerza a la pared de las puertas de su aldea, sus ojos se veían vidriosos, y las lágrimas no tenían nada que ver con ellos, su respiración se hizo lenta, y de pronto, con un suspiro de aire, mordió su labio-Tu boda...será pronto-Murmuró, mirando directamente, no a la rubia aferrada a su querido chico, si no a la peliazul cerca de ellos-.

Minato miraba con humor y al mismo tiempo preocupación a su maestro, el viejo sannin había llegado esa misma mañana con un humor de perros, y no había parado de pasearse por su oficina, murmurando cosas sobre pupilos desagradecidos que desaparecen sin decir nada.

Minato no tenía idea de que su hijo se había separado de su sensei, pero tenía la esperanza de que su mensaje haya sido recibido y tenerlo pronto junto a él. La ansiedad comenzaba a corroerlo por dentro, sabía que Naruto era un chico fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su edad, pero aún así, los akatsukis podían haberlo atrapado, para ese preciso momento su hijo ya podría estar muerto. Tomó aire y se obligó a ser positivo. No conocía al chico como le gustaría conocerlo, pero sabía que debía confiar en él. Y de cualquier manera, si no tenía noticias del chico para cuando la tarde cayera, los ANBUS estarían ocupados, ganándose su salario.

Los pasos del de cabellos blancos se detuvo por fin, y Minato se obligó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando encuentre a ese mocoso, le haré saber el daño que me ha causado-Se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-De cualquier manera, le cobraré lo que esas lindas chicas me cobraron por el favor que les pedí-Una sonrisa pervertida cruzó la cara del sannin, poniendo sobre alerta al Yondaime Hokage-Aunque dejame decirte, ellas se mostraron sumamente interesadas con terminar con la virginidad de un chico como tu hijo-Minato se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y azotó las palmas de las manos en el escritorio, la mirada que dirigió a su antiguo mentor hizo reír a éste último-¿Que pasa Minato?-El mencionado entrecerró los ojos, mientras algunas traicioneras lágrimas surcaban sus ojos-.

-Pensé que había entendido lo traumatizante que puede resultar el ser acosado por un puñado de mujeres-Sorbió su nariz, haciendo que su antiguo maestro sonriera aún más-Todavía me dan escalofríos de la vez que lo intentaste conmigo...cuando Kushina se enteró, casi ruedan nuestras cabezas-Al pronunciar el nombre de su esposa, se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento. Tres años tuvo para hacerse a la idea de que había muerto, y aún no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin ella. A saberla muerta.

Cuando de dio cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo de Minato, Jiraiya dejó se sonreír, y suspiró con pesadez-Minato, deja de pensar en ello-Cruzó los brazos en el pecho y se sentó frente a la ventana, observando toda la aldea, le llevó un tiempo el comprobar que el cuarto Hokage se encontraba relajado, y retomó la palabra-Pronto, el chico estará de regreso Minato, y creo que debes comenzar a preparate para todo lo que se desencadenará con su llegada-Minato asintió, entrelazando las manos encima de su escritorio-.

-Especialmente, cuando el clan Hyuga se entere de la identidad de Ino-El de cabellos blancos asintió, tomando una actitud de seriedad-.

-El chico es fuerte Minato, él te ayudará con lo que tengas que hacer para afrontarte al clan Hyuga-El rubio suspiró, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Le gustaría mucho haber dicho eso de su hijo él mismo, sin embargo, no lo conocía lo demasiado como para decirlo. No lo conocía más allá de lo que Ino le había contado de él, que ya era bastante decir, pero aún así sentía que le había fallado a su hijo. Conocía cada parte de la personalidad y actitud de Ino, por que había convivido con ella alrededor de tres años, sin embargo, a Naruto solamente lo había tratado más de dos veces, y eso no era suficiente para conocerlo, o ganarse su afecto. Sentía que, cuando su hijo llegará, le reprocharía el no estar con él. Aunque, viéndolo de otra manera, siempre había estado a su lado, pero no recordaba nada de aquella época, y por eso, se sentía más frustrado. La inminente llegada de su hijo, causaba dentro de él alegría y a la vez mucho pánico.

-Además-Agregó el mayor, sacando de sus pensamientos a Minato-Todavía tienes que pensar en la manera de contarle a la mocosa quien eres en realidad, no estoy seguro que vaya a tomárselo demasiado bien-Ésta vez, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Minato-.

-Estoy seguro, que ella vendrá preparada para la sorpresa-Estaba completamente seguro, que su hermano no la dejaría ir a la guerra, sin estar debidamente preparada-.

ooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Su camino de regreso estaba comenzando a volverse tedioso, tanto Kiba como Lee habían decidido mantenerlo con la ley del hielo, algo infantil y estúpido, pero estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas debido a eso. Ellos habían sido sus amigos anteriormente, y le dolía que le creyeran capaz de robarle la novia a uno de sus amigos, especialmente cuando la novia del amigo resultaba ser su hermana.

_-Creo que nos queda un largo camino por recorrer-_Pensó, sintiéndose completamente miserable por esa idea.

-_**Podrías comenzar contándoles sobre Ino, tú sabes, antes de que se enteren junto con toda la aldea-**_De pronto se vio dentro de un lugar oscuro y húmedo, rodeado de una enorme jaula y frente a cierto rubio que le sonreía recargado en una pared cercana, Naruto le regresó la sonrisa, y se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar, necesitaba urgentemente esa muestra de afecto por parte de su padre, lo que venía sería suficientemente duro para poder soportarlo solo-.

-_¿Crees que sea correcto?, hemos guardado celosamente ese secreto, al igual que otros tantos, sin embargo, ése es uno de los más difíciles de contar, estamos hablando de la seguridad de Ino-_Minato lo soltó y lo alejó un poco de él, para mirarlo a la cara, después le sonrió-.

-_**Tú mismo lo has dicho pequeño, se trata de la seguridad de tu hermana, y se la contaras a tus amigos...depositaras sobre ellos esa responsabilidad, tal vez si ellos se dan cuenta de ello, puedas compensar el "haber robado" a la novia de Shikamaru-**_Naruto sonrió, siempre era bueno escuchar los consejos del que lo había cuidado toda su vida, aunque ahora solamente pudiera hablar con él dentro del sello, sin embargo, pronto podría hacerlo con el de carne y hueso, cuando regresará a la aldea.

-_Entonces-_Dijo, tomando algo de aire, y fijando su vista en la capa blanca con la leyenda de "cuarto hokage" que vestía su padre fantasma-¿_Crees que deba contarles, también, sobre ti?, es decir, del hecho de que eres nuestro padre, ya que, seguramente, también se enterarían al mismo tiempo que la aldea completa-_Minato sonrió, llevando una mano a su barbilla, fingió pensar profundamente, antes de decir.

_**-Esa, hijo mio, es una decisión que debes tomar tú-**_Hizo una pausa al ver la mueca de derrota en la cara de su hijo, y sonrió con comprensión-_**Puedes contarles a Kiba-kun y a Lee-kun sobre mi, o puedes hacerlo frente a todos tus otros amigos, cuando ellos estén reunidos-**_Naruto volvió a sonreír, completamente agradecido por la sabiduría de su padre-.

-La sonrisa se borró, basta decir, cuando su mente comenzó a vagar nuevamente hacia cierta chica que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacia varios años. Una chica a la que estaba seguro, había obligado a dejar a su verdadero amor, y aceptar el de otra persona... y solamente por que él no fue capaz de encontrar la manera de que Ino no se viera enganchada en todo aquello-_Tou-chan_-Murmuró de pronto, apretando aún más el abrazo que mantenía sobre el otro rubio, levantó la mirada, y sus ojos, llenos de tristeza y preocupación, se clavaron el los idénticos de su padre-¿_Crees...-_Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta-_¿Crees que deba decirle la verdad, también a Hinata?, es decir, toda la verdad-_Minato suspiro, se alejo de su hijo un poco, y se sentó en medio del agua, indicándole con la mano al chico que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. Sin dudarlo, Naruto se sentó junto a él.

El hecho de que tuviera quince, casi dieciséis años y que estuviera por casarse, no quitaban la sensación de paz que le daba el estar cerca de ese fantasma. Esa figura que siempre estuvo a su lado, y que esperaba, fuera la misma esencia de su padre de carne y hueso.

-Minato suspiró de nuevo, y clavó la mirada en su hijo, y su expresión seria hizo que un pequeño escalofrío invadiera la espalda del chico-Naruto...-Comenzó-Desde un principio, no quisiste haber el nombre de tu prometida, por que no querías sentirte como te sientes ahora...-Hizo un gesto de frustración-Y el problema ahora, no es el que supieras quien es ella, ni que te sientas mal por ello...-Se encogió de hombros-El problema, es que tu piensas que debes sentirte de esa manera... tal vez, solo digo que tal vez, esto sea algo bueno para ti y para ella, ambos se han enamorado del otro sin saber quienes son, y tal vez cuando ella se entere, o tal vez ya lo ha hecho, no se sienta decepcionada o enojada, tal vez de agrade saber que tú eres el chico que cuidara de ella, y no otra persona-Volvió a suspirar y Naruto notó la tensión que invadía el cuerpo del rubio-No sé que más puedo decirte-Terminó-.

Naruto quería decirle que solamente le había pedido su opinión sobre contar a Hinata sobre su identidad, no todo un discurso sobre el como sentirse, pero no lo hizo, de alguna manera le alegraba que él pensara de esa manera, o por lo menos de que tratara de reconfortarlo un poco. Y es que también comprendía la manera en la que él se sentía. Aunque era solamente era ya una parte perdida del verdadero Minato Namikaze, era consciente de que, de alguna forma, todo ese embrollo era culpa suya, y quería que su hijo no se sintiera tan mal por ello.

-Un repentino golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, y de un momento a otro, de estar en la cloaca de su mente se vio trasportado en medio de un denso bosque, con los rostros enfadados de Kiba y de su hermana frente a él-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó sobándose la nuca, repentinamente dolorida-.

-¿Qué que pasa?-Preguntó de vuelta Kiba, gruñendo por lo bajo-Te detienes de pronto cuando estamos avanzando y comienzas a caminar como un idiota poseso, no respondes al llamado de ninguno de nosotros y sigues caminando después de tenernos preocupados por un buen tiempo-Naruto sonrió avergonzado, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a Hinata, que se veía ciertamente preocupada. Su corazón se encogió levemente por ese gesto, tragó saliva y se concentró en Kiba, quien aún le miraba ceñudo-.

-Lo siento, creo que iba pensando en algo-Kiba gruño y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo algo relacionado con rubios idiotas y amigos todavía mas idiotas, Naruto solamente sonrió, pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y alboroto un poco su cabello, desacomodando cu cola de caballo-.

-No me tomen en cuenta muchachos, mejor comencemos nuevamente nuestro camino hacia la aldea-Mordió su labio, y colocó una mano encima del hombro de Hinata, sobresaltándola un poco-Cuando hayamos llegado, tengo que contarles algo muy importante a todos ustedes-.

ooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooo-

Los constantes movimientos dentro de un hospital pueden terminar con la paciencia de cualquier persona, no es una sorpresa que la mayor parte de la población, salen de un hospital con un genio de los mil demonios aunque solamente hayan ido de visita. Es por eso, que la mayor parte de sus amigos y conocidos la trataban con extrema delicadeza al hablar, por que pobre del idiota que se atreva a hablarle subido de tono, no por nada era la alumna de la Princesa Tsunade, la fuerza bruta no solamente le servía para sus misiones.

Para ella, era una verdadera suerte que una de los sannin comenzará a enseñarle el ninjutsu médico, se sentía verdaderamente agradecida por que gracias a ello, no se había quedado atrás de los otros dos miembros de su equipo, quienes, por cierto, estaba segura que habían progresado demasiado en su carrera como ninjas, aunque tuviera algún tiempo que no hablaba con ninguno. Es decir, cuando uno de ellos se va de la aldea para entrenar, y el otro se pasa los días entrenando tanto con el Hokage como con su maestro, y además, haciendo misiones en solitario, es bastante difícil enterarse del avance de cualquiera de ellos. En parte, debido a eso, también, se sentía un poco triste. Siempre, desde que conocía a ambos de la academia, trataba de estar enterada del avance de ambos, de lo que pensaban, de lo querían. No por nada se consideraba flechada por ambos.

Había aprendido hace algunos años, y vaya que lo había hecho, que no era muy recomendable ser una lapa con ambos, asfixiarlos con su presencia y su acoso no era la idea más brillante del mundo para ganárselos, pero aún así, se sentía extraña de no saber nada de alguno. Cada vez que se atrevía a preguntar sobre ellos a las únicas personas que pudieran tener información sobre ambos, recibía una sonrisa y un " tendrás que esperar un poco más para saberlo". No estaba precisamente feliz por ello, especialmente por que, según lo que había platicado con Ino, la rubia estaba perfectamente enterada sobre ambos. No veía la razón de que la rubia supiera más que ella misma, ella era su compañera de equipo, y bien, no por el simple hecho de que Ino viviera con el Hokage, otro tema del que no estaba conforme, o por que fuera la hermana de Naruto, tenía que estar enterada sobre ese tema-.

-Sakura-Una voz la sobresaltó, se suponía que se encontraba completamente sola en los pasillos del hospital a esa hora de la mañana, nunca esperó que alguien se apareciera por ahí, giró para encarar al dueño de la voz, y sus manos temblaron, su cara formó una sonrisa, y dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en las manos, se lanzó hacia esa persona, ignorando la leve reticencia que éste puso a su abrazo-.

-Sasuke-Susurró contra el pecho del chico, éste después de un leve momento, le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos-.

-Sakura, sigues siendo molesta-Sakura rió levemente y poco a poco se separó de él, estudiándolo atentamente. El cabello negro estaba perfectamente cortado, marcando el anguloso rostro del Uchiha, estaba mucho más alto que ella, y su cuerpo ya no parecía el de un niño de trece años, estaba vestido con un pantalón de color negro al igual que una camisa de manga larga con el escudo del clan Uchiha en la parte trasera de la misma, una katana larga descansaba en su delgada cintura, el chico sonrió de medio al verse estudiado, él por su parte la imitó, encontrándose a su amiga y compañera de equipo convertida en toda una señorita, especialmente vestida con esa blusa de color rojo y la minifalda rosa-Tú también has cambiado-Comentó al ver la boca de la chica ligeramente abierta. Sakura atinó a sonrojarse levemente-.

-E-es...-Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió-Me alegra mucho volver a verte-Sasuke asintió-.

-Hum-Murmuró, agachándose para recoger los papeles que la chica había tirado, cuando se incorporó, se los extendió-Será mejor que vayas a dejar esto en su lugar, tenemos que irnos ahora-Sakura elevo una ceja de manera interrogativa, Sasuke sonrió-Es una sorpresa, éste es tu día de suerte-.

0000000000000000000-00000000000000000000-

Las puertas de la aldea se encontraban abiertas, dejando ver casi en su totalidad la aldea, Naruto sintió un repentino encogimiento en el estómago y su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Sin pensarlo, se aferró al brazo de Hinata quien iba a su lado, y quien le regaló una sonrisa de entendimiento, no todos los días regresas a tu hogar después de tres años de ausencia.

-Al acercarse más, pudo distinguir el contorno de varias personas de pie en la entrada, y sonrió como un idiota al reconocerles, sus pies detuvieron su avance y se convirtieron en gelatina, pero justo antes de que no lo soportaran más, y lo tiraran al suelo, reunió todo su coraje e impredicibilidad y salió corriendo a su encuentro, o más bien, salio corriendo para llegar a donde todos ellos lo esperaban. Los nervios lo invadía, no sabía a quien tenía más ganas de saludar, pero si sabía, a quien debía hacerlo en primer lugar, y sin pensarlo por más tiempo, cuando estuvo a su lado, se lanzó hacia él, recibiendo inmediatamente un fuerte abrazo, no le importo que todo el mundo lo considerara un idiota, un infantil o en cualquier instancia Gay, solamente le importaba que por fin, estaba al lado de su padre nuevamente-Estoy en casa, Otou-chan-Murmuró en medio de su abrazo, sintiéndose verdaderamente en casa-.

Pu, por fin pude terminarlo, y si, se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero en serio, estuve con él por dos semanas y eso fue todo lo que salió, los momentos de inspiración no me están llegando muy fuertes últimamente, así que les pido que me perdonen por lo pequeño de esto. Sin embargo, sigo pidiéndoles sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿valió la pena, aunque sea un poquito, la espera?, espero que si, en verdad lo espero. Bien, cuídense mucho, y les pido disculpas de ante mano si me vuelvo a tardar, y es que, se acerca el primer aniversario de lo de mi hermana, la depresión me va a dar fuerte, de hecho ya me esta dando, y eso que aún falta más de un mes. Ufff, bien, nos estamos leyendo matta ne


	28. Chapter 28

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capítulo V**_

Minato no dudó un solo segundo, aunque el repentino abrazo de su hijo y el "estoy en casa otou-chan" lo habían tomado por sorpresa pero abrazó sin dudarlo, cuando lo hizo fue como si un enorme peso se le quitará de encima, había temido que su hijo no lo aceptara tan fácilmente, no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse antes de que el chico se fuera Se separó de él, sabía que todo el mundo los estaba observando en ese momento, y consideró que no era el lugar para ponerse emotivos.

-Colocó una mano encima de la cabeza del rubio menor y comenzó a revolver sus cabellos con una de sus ya conocidas enormes sonrisas-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Naruto-El rubio imitó su sonrisa, mostrando tosa su dentadura-

-A mi también me alegra verlo de nuevo, Yondaime-sama-Giró para encarar a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más-Oh, ¡no sabía que todos estarían aquí!-Los presentes sonrieron, acercándose finalmente al recién llegado-.

-Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que serias tú el que llegaría, dobe, de haberlo sabido, habríamos ocupado nuestro tiempo en algo mucho más productivo-Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante las groseras palabras, tratando de mostrarse ofendido, pero su sonrisa lo venció-.

-A mi también me alegra verte, teme-Contestó, reprimiendo las ganas de correr a abrazar a su amigo, ya se había visto demasiado infantil corriendo al lado de su padre, cerró los ojos y luego miró con mucho cuidado a los presentes, se encontró con la rubia Senju y quiso lanzarse también sobre ella, pero se limitó a lanzarle la sonrisa más alegre que encontró, recibiendo una de casi igual magnitud.

Naruto quería seguir saludando a cada uno de los presentes, no se encontraban todos sus amigos, pero al menos las personas que estaban ahí reunidas eran muy preciosas para él, sin embargo, una mano grande y fuerte se posó en su hombro, impidiéndole saludar a las demás personas.

-Basta de esa sonrisita tonta, muchacho, tienes muchas cosas que explicar antes que nada, como por ejemplo, el porque te fuiste sin mi autorización-Naruto eliminó su sonrisa, pero no porque se lo hubieran pedido, si no por que el rabo verde de su sensei se atrevía a juzgar su partida repentina.

-No creo que sea algo importante el que me haya ido sin tu permiso, ero-sennin, creo que aprovechaste demasiado bien mi partida-Lo miró con desaprobación, y el de cabellos blancos estaba a punto de responder a eso, cuando el carraspeo del Yondaime Hokage interrumpió a su maestro-.

-Creo que es hora de volver a nuestras respectivas tareas-Dijo, mirando fijamente a todos los presentes, especialmente a los ninjas recién llegados y a los ex compañeros de equipo de su hijo-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina-Miró a Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa-Y ustedes, pueden descansar ahora, estaré esperando el día de mañana el reporte de su misión-.

-¡Hai!-Respondieron en coro, pero no se marcharon en seguida, los cuatro involucrados en la reciente misión miraron dudosos a rubio, antes de que Kiba gruñera-.

-Vamos Lee, tenemos que informar de algo importante a alguien-Tomó el brazo de la bestia verde, y partió en dirección a los bosques Nara, dejando a un sorprendido Naruto por esa acción-.

-Maldito bocazas-Murmuró, antes de fruncir el ceño-Ya quisiera ver su cara cuando Shikamaru se ría en su cara, se acordó de algo en último minuto, y reunió una cantidad considerable de aire en sus pulmones antes de gritarles-¡Si, Kiba, comienza a reunir a los demás, tengo algo importante que decirles!, ¡los veré en los campos de entrenamiento en una hora!-El gruñido fue inconfundible, haciendo reír al rubio, le encantaba fastidiar a Kiba-.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirnos, Naruto?-La voz de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa, giró para encararla con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura, recuérdalo-Sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la torre Hokage, dejando a una enojada Sakura y a unas sonrientes Ino y Hinata, miró a su padre quién sonreía y que comenzó a seguirlo, al igual que ambos sannin-.

nnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Cuando el rubio y los demás se perdieron de vista, Ino dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, sin importarle que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran con ellas-Definitivamente, odio el momento en el que nacimos gemelos, ¡se ve tan guapooooooooooo!-Gimió, haciendo sonreír a las dos chicas, Sasuke solamente la miró con una ceja arqueada, sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia-.

-Tienes razón cerda, es aún más guapo que hace tres años-Suspiró, mordiendo su labio-Y por lo que se nota a simple vista, aún no tiene novia, tal vez ahora sí quiera algo conmigo-Sasuke gruñó, sobresaltando a la pelirrosa-.

-Creía que Naruto te había dejado claro que no te veía como novia potencial, Sakura-Masculló el pelinegro, haciendo sonreír a la de ojos verdes-.

-Lo sé, pero no es delito soñar un poco-Ino hizo una mueca-.

-Tal vez, si le corto el cabello, le quito esa camisa y le doy una mas floja, y lo hago vestir con su ropa anterior, deje de verse tan bien-Sasuke rodó los ojos ante las ridículas palabras de la chica, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a estar rodeado de féminas, especialmente a sus parloteos-.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo antes de dirigirnos a los campos de entrenamiento, esperemos que sus mentes se ventilen un poco y dejen de decir tantas incoherencias-Miró a Hinata, formando una media sonrisa-¿No lo crees?-la chica se sonrojo y se limitó a sonreír, le daba vergüenza admitir en frente del Uchiha que ella pensaba lo mismo que sus amigas, especialmente por que eso suponía, en alguna medida, una forma de infidelidad hacia su prometido-.

-_Y eso no puede ser, especialmente ahora que nuestro compromiso esta por llevarse acabo-._

_nnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnn_

-No puedo creer que te atrevieras a eso, Jiraiya, estuvimos completamente idos de la cabeza cuando permitimos que te llevaras al chico-Jiraiya la miró con aire dolido, inclusive se llevo una mano hacia su pecho-.

-Pero yo creí que era lo mejor para él, el pobre sentara cabeza en pocos días, y aún no sabe nada de los placeres de la vida, ¿cómo puedes esperar que llegue a su boda de esa manera?-Una vena apareció en la frente de los tres rubios presentes-.

-No te molestes en tratar de justificar tus acciones, sensei, lo mismo hiciste conmigo hace mucho tiempo, y te aseguro que aún no conocía a Kushina para que te escudaras en ello-Al mencionar el nombre de su esposa, su ánimo decayó visiblemente, aún, después de tres años de saber que ella había muerto, no podía acostumbrarse, ni dejar de extrañarla-.

-Naruto frunció el ceño ante el repentino silencio, sabiendo exactamente que lo había causado, no por nada había mantenido millones de charlas con la memoria de su padre dentro del sello, cualquier mención a su madre, hacia que el Hokage pusiera esa cara de perro herido-Bien, creo que mejor comienzo a hablar ahora que todos se han callado-Dijo, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-Preguntó Tsunade, acomodándose en la pared en donde se encontraba reclinada-.

-Tomó un poco de aliento, y esperó a que su corazón se normalizara un poco-Ésta misma noche, quiero presentarme oficialmente ante mi prometida, ha llegado la hora de dar la cara después de tantos años-Informó, esperando la respuesta de los presentes, pero ninguno habló, se obligó a mirar a su padre, y para su asombro, éste sonreía-.

-Por fin te has decidido, pequeño-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Kiba caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de los demás shinobis, se notaba a simple vista que estaba contando los minutos que faltaban, o pasaban, para que el rubio llegara- Les juro que cuando llegue pareare su trasero por hacernos esperar-Murmuró, deteniéndose un poco solamente para acariciar levemente a Akamaru-.

-Mendokuse Kiba, no es para tanto, además, aún faltan algunos minutos para que se cumpla la hora que nos dijo-Kiba lo miró con gesto amenazante-.

-No dirás eso en cuanto te enteres de lo que quiero contarte, pero quiero esperar a que este presente, quiero ser testigo visual de todo lo que le vas a hacer cuando te enteres-Shikamaru elevó una ceja de manera inquisitiva, pero el Inuzuka no dijo nada más, sin embargo, el resoplido por parte de Ino a su derecha lo hizo mirarla-.

-Anda Kiba, díselo de una vez, no creo que haya diferencia alguna si Naruto éste aquí o no-Kiba gruño, y se colocó en frente de la pareja, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de los demás-.

-¿Con que eso quieres, no?, pues bien-Miró al Nara, quien lo miraba con aburrimiento, algo normal en el chico-Tu querida novia, declaro en frente de Hinata, Lee y yo, que desde hace tiempo es la prometida de Naruto, inclusive lo beso en frente de nosotros y nuestro cliente-Un momento de silencio siguió a la declaración, seguido por el repentino lloriqueo por parte de Lee-.

-Naruto-kun apago su llama de la juventud con esa actitud-Dijo, llevando un brazo hacia sus ojos-Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso-La repentina carcajada de Shikamaru sorprendió a la mayoría, Shino le miró con una ceja elevada, tratando de comprender el ilógico comportamiento del Nara-.

-Demonios, yo quería estar presente cuando Kiba soltara la lengua-Los shinobis miraron al recién llegado, sin perderse el aumento de risa por parte del de coleta-.

-Parece que todo éste asunto es demasiado cómico, Naruto-El rubio sonrió a Neji, quien le devolvía el gesto en una sonrisa de lado-.

-Es que en verdad lo es, en serio-Naruto comenzó a reír también, haciéndole eco a Shikamaru-.

-Creo que deberían explicarlo para que todo ellos comprendan, Naruto-El rubio miró a Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír, y asintió, haciendo de esa manera que la risa de Shikamaru se detuviera-.

-¿Vas a explicarlo?-Preguntó, todo rastro de risa esfumado de su rostro, y Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa torcida-.

-Oh, vamos de una vez, parecen actores mal pagado en una telenovela mediocre, digan de una buena vez que es lo que pasa-Tenten cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, dispuesta a sacar a golpes la información-.

-Bueno, el simple hecho de que ellos no pueden estar comprometidos y mucho menos el be...-Ino habló antes de que él pudiera terminar de hacerlo-.

-Naruto es mi gemelo, ¿ok?-La sorpresa y la incredulidad impidieron a a los que ignoraban ese tema decir alguna palabra, se limitaron a mirar a Ino como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas, Shikamaru miraba a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco de su pereza natural esfumada de pronto, Kiba pensó que estaba a punto de rebatir las palabras de la rubia-.

-¿Tienes algo que decir sobre compartir besos con los hermanos?-Naruto estuvo a punto de reír por eso, especialmente cuando vio a Kiba caer de bruces al suelo después de escuchar eso, pero la seria voz de Neji lo contuvo justo a tiempo-.

-Así que eso es verdad, Naruto-Aseguró el genio de los Hyuga, retirándose del tronco del árbol en donde había estado recargado-Por que veo que ninguno de ustedes-Indicó con la cabeza tanto a el equipo siete como a Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru-Se ha sorprendido por esas palabras, estoy seguro que todos ustedes lo sabían desde hace algún tiempo-Las sonrisas desaparecieron de los rostros de los rubios, Shikamaru se tensó levemente y Hinata mordió su labio, pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke hicieron ningún movimiento-.

-Chouji se removió incómodo en su asiento, observando a sus dos compañeros de equipo como si los viera por primera vez en su vida-Shika, ¿están bromeando?, tú y yo estuvimos presentes cuando Ino llego a casa de sus padres, cuando sus tías la trajeron de regreso a la aldea-Naruto negó con la cabeza, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta por parte del Nara-.

-Estuvieron presentes cuando Ino fue adoptada por los Yamanaka poco después de que dejáramos el orfanato-Aclaró Naruto, la seriedad marcando cada una de las facciones de su rostro-Después de que decidiera que era la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo-Todos lo miraron por un largo rato, sin decir nada-.

-No comprendo-Dijo al fin Tenten, su rostro mostrando la confusión que la rodeaba-¿Por que iba a estar más segura de esa manera?-Preguntó al rubio, pero Ino fue la que respondió-.

-Ser la hermana menor de un jinchuuriki a los cuatro años no es nada fácil en ésta aldea-Dijo cortante-.

-Una familia serviría de camuflaje para ella, de esa manera se mantendría fuera del alcance de la furia de los aldeanos-.

-Pero ahora no ésta con los Yamanaka-Observó Kiba, sentado encima de Akamaru, y Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa torcida, acababan de llegar a otro punto importante-.

-Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta llegar al lado de su hermana y estrecharla entre sus brazos, de manera que la rubia pudiera recargarse contra él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- No había razón para que siguiera bajo el cuidado de los Yamanaka, cuando tenía a alguien legítimo que cuidara de ella, la persona que yo sabía era la mejor cualificada para ello, y la que estaba en la obligación y derecho de hacerlo-Ino entrecerró los ojos, y con alguna dificultad, logró separarse un poco de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó inquisitivamente, con la curiosidad e inquietud llenándola de pronto, y aún más cuando Naruto suspiró profundamente y miró a cada uno de los presentes-.

-Ésto es algo de suma importancia, que no muchas personas en la aldea conocen, y que ustedes, por ser de confianza para mi, y mis amigos, sabrán antes que la mayoría de los miembros de Konoha-Hizo una pausa-Por lo tanto, tiene que prometerme que ninguno dirá nada hasta el momento necesario-Expresiones solemnes adornaban los rostros de sus amigos, al igual que la curiosidad, volvió a respirar, todavía no muy convencido de revelar eso sin antes haber hablado correctamente con su hermana y padre, pero deseaba demostrarle a sus amigos el nivel de confianza que estaba depositando en ellos-.

-Somos tus amigos, Naruto, y tal y como nos estamos dando cuenta, recompensaremos la confianza que nos brindas manteniendo la boca cerrada, por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos -Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de Shino, y sintió una nueva confianza embargándolo, tomó las manos de Ino, y mirándola a la cara comenzó a hablar-.

-Nuestros padres, ambos, murieron el día en que nacimos, ambos por culpa de Kyubi-Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada a los demás-Hace algún tiempo, debido a ciertos acontecimientos y al sello que mantiene al zorro dentro de mi...bien, creo que podría referirme a un milagro, aunque no se verdaderamente si a un jutsu erróneo se le puede llamar milagro, aunque fueron en realidad dos jutsus los que se vieron involucrados, así que no se en realidad como llamarle, aunque...-.

-Naruto-Gruñó Sasuke, algo desesperado por el repentino desvarió del rubio, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, dándose cuenta de que se estaba yendo por el lado equivocado, de pronto volvió a ponerse serio, y habló de igual manera-.

-Hace algún tiempo, uno de ellos regreso, por esa razón, Ino dejó de necesitar a la familia Yamanaka-Y como esperaba, el silencio volvió a cubrir el campo de entrenamiento, comenzó a preguntarse si seria necesario poner algo de música para impedir que eso pasara a de nuevo, aunque tal vez, fuera todo a causa de lo que acababa de revelar, o por lo menos eso esperaba, no quería descubrir que sus amigos se habían vuelto tan silenciosos en su ausencia-.

-¿Qué?-Fue Ino la que rompió el silencio, justo a tiempo, por que Naruto comenzaba a pensar seriamente en hablar de alguna tontería solamente para que el silencio no siguiera-.

-Si-Tercio Kiba, bajándose de Akamaru-¿Estas tratando de decirnos que...?-Se detuvo, aun sorprendido-.

-El Yondaime es tu padre-Afirmó Sasuke con sorpresa , se había adelantado algunos pasos haca su amigo, debido a ésta, Naruto comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente avergonzado por toda la atención que estaban teniendo los demás hacia él, pero ya que había abierto la boca, era momento de aclararlo todo-.

-Si, Minato Namikaze es nuestro padre-Dijo, mirando fijamente a Ino, aunque en alguna medida, también a Hinata, esperaba que si ella no conocía ya el nombre de su prometido, no lo conociera mediante esta revelación, y, para gran alivio suyo, la chica no mostró señas de que así fuera-Y en realidad, espero que comprendas el por que no te lo dije en el momento que me entere, o el porque impedí que los demás te lo dijeran-Ino no dijo nada por un momento, ni ninguno de los presentes, sin embargo, el silencio se rompió por el repentino lloriqueo de Lee-.

-Esto es una muestra más de que la llama de la juventud arde en todos nosotros, los milagros son hermosos-Levantó la mano formando un puño-¡Josh!, Gay-sensei estará tan contento como yo cuando se enteré de esto que...-Naruto lo detuvo de pronto-.

-¡No!, nadie a parte de ustedes debe saber ésto hasta que se haga oficial-Gruñó, el rubio-Tiene que prometérmelo, yo estoy confiándoles lo más valioso para mi, así que tienen que jurarme que nadie más se enterará de ésto-Las miradas de confusión y curiosidad no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, ninguno dudó en asentir, relajando un poco al rubio-.

-Sin embargo-Dijo Ino, con los brazos cruzados, una forma de tratar de controlar la frustración que la invadía, de eso todos eran conscientes-No nos has dicho el porque no debemos revelarlo, ni tampoco, cuando fue que te enteraste de ello-Naruto frunció los labios ante la obstinada costumbre de su hermana, estaba seguro que lla no se quedaría tranquila hasta que él le dijera todo. Vio como Shikamaru se colocaba junto a su hermana, abrazándola de forma protectora, aparentemente el asunto del beso entre hermanos completamente olvidado por un tema de mayor importancia-.

-Me enteré de ello cuando Yondaime resucitó, fue por un accidente, lo escuché hablar con ero-sennin cuando estaban atendiendo el asunto de mi sello-Dijo, pero notó la firmeza con la que lo miraba su hermana, esperando la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, Naruto apretó los labios, igualmente decidido a no explicarlo en ese momento, miró disimuladamente a Hinata, y decidió que no lo haría hasta que la ojiperla no supiera la verdad de la manera correcta, ella no se merecía conocer esa verdad delante de todos los demás; una parte muy dentro de él, le preguntó si su hermana si se merecía conocer una verdad de esa manera, como acababa de hacer ahora, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello-No puedo decirles eso, Ino, deben conformarse en saber que no tendrán la necesidad de guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, Yondaime-sama lo dará a conocer en poco tiempo-Cerró los ojos ante la angustia que sintió por ocultarle algo de tamaña importancia a todos sus amigos y hermana, pero no iba a decirles nada por el momento, dio media vuelta y se marchó, ignorando con audacia las voces de los demás, no se quedaría otro minuto, corriendo el riesgo de de3cir toda la verdad en frente de su amada-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

Cuando el rubio se perdió de vista, el silencio abundó en enormes cantidades, todo el mundo tenía centrada su atención en Ino, quien se limitó a apretar los labios con fuerza ante la negativa de una explicación por parte de Naruto.

-Será mejor que me retire por ahora, creo que es mejor dejarnos asimilar bien ésta información-Miraron a Neji con sorpresa, aun sin poder salir por completo de el shock-Además, no somos muy buenos consejeros en estos momentos-Hizo una sonrisa burlona-La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera podemos felicitar correctamente a Ino por la vuelta milagrosa de su padre-Sonrió levemente a la rubia, dejando traslucir en ese hecho, lo mucho que le agradaría a él mismo tener ese privilegio, el poder tener de vuelta a su padre-Me alegró micho por ti-Murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a arrastrar a sus compañeros con él, pronto los demás se apresuraron a hacer los mismo.

Kiba le sonrió a la rubia antes de seguir a Shino, Chouji se puso de pie, y se acercó a la chica, quien aún era abrazada por el de coleta y sonrió indeciso.

-No creo que debas enojarte con él, Ino, comprendo que o te haya querido decir nada para protegerte, al igual que estoy segur te dirá lo demás que tengas que saber-Sin otra palabra, se marchó, sacando una bolsa de papas fritas y comenzando a comer como si hubiera estado en ayuno por mucho tiempo-.

-Chouji tiene razón en eso, cerda-Ino se sorprendió al oír la voz de Sakura, había pensado que todos se habían marchado, pero observó con alegría y sorpresa, que tanto Sakura, como Sasuke, y también Hinata y Shikamaru seguían junto a ella-Naruto te contará todo en cuanto llegue el momento, tal y como lo ha hecho ahora, no debes enojarte con él por eso-.

-Es muy difícil para alguien como él el confesar éste tipo de cosas, deberías estar contenta por escuchar lo que te dijo, por confiarnos uno de sus secretos-Ino frunció el ceño, y miró a Hinata-.

-Tú también lo notaste, ¿no?-Sakura la miró por un instante, para después compartir una mirada inquisitiva con Sasuke-.

-¿Qué es lo que vieron, exactamente?-Preguntó Shikamaru, Hinata tomó aire y habló-.

-Algo le preocupa, algo que le impide contarle algo que le ha pedido Ino-La rubia asintió-.

-Nunca me ha negado nada, siempre me dice lo que quiero saber, y por mucho que haya cambiado en estos tres años, no creo que se haya olvidado de su insistencia en complacerme-Apretó la mano de Shikamaru-Algo verdaderamente malo sucede, para que no quiera hablar-.

-Sakura asintió, mirando con seriedad el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio-Trataré de averiguarlo-Declaró el Uchiha, sobresaltando a la pelirrosa-El dobe tarde o temprano va a soltar la lengua-Sonrió de medio lado, y tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a marcharse, arrastrando a la confundida ojiverde-Les haré saber si es que averiguo algo-Los tres shinobis restantes vieron con asombro lo que acababa de suceder-.

-No puedo creer en verdad que Sasuke se haya llevado de esa manera a Sakura, siempre pensé que ese sujeto tenía gustos de otro tipo-Ino reprimió una carcajada, solamente por que en ese momento la embargaban otras preocupaciones-.

-Entonces, Hinata-Ino dijo, centrando toda su atención en la ojiperla-Tú también irás a preguntarle, ¿cierto?, siempre confió más en ti que en otra persona, bueno, no más que a mi, pero ya me entiendes-Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, e Ino sonrió-Sabía que dirías que si, así que te buscaré después para preguntarte la razón-Tanto Hinata como Shikamaru tenían algo que decir al respecto, pero Ino los ignoró, tomó la mano del Nara y echó a correr-.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Ino-Refunfuñó Shikamaru, una vez que se detuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la Hyuga-.

-Ino lo miró, con una seriedad poco característica en ella-Ésta es la última oportunidad que tiene ambos para confesarse, antes de que Hinata se casé con ese desconocido, que seguramente es un viejo estúpido con gustos raros-Shikamaru hizo una mueca-.

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años, Ino, incluyendo los sentimientos, además no puedes saber con claridad si su prometido es como tú lo dices-Ino frunció el ceño-.

-Eso no puede ser Shika, por que si así fuera, mi hermano estaría en gran desventaja-Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, deseando fuertemente que su hermano se atreviera a decirle algo a la ojiperla, por que después sería demasiado tarde-.

-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

Aunque ella verdaderamente quisiera estar a solas con el rubio, no tenía el valor de hacerlo, y mucho menos aún, el preguntarle lo que su amiga quería saber. No tenía el valor suficiente para ver de nuevo al rubio, por que, aunque estaba segura que amaba a su prometido, el ver al rubio de nuevo la hizo dudar, y su prometido no se merecía eso. Sin darse cuenta, unas manos detuvieron su avance, posándose fuerte, pero delicadamente en su hombros, sobresaltada, levantó la mirada, dispuesta a pelear contra cualquier enemigo, pero su cuerpo de tensó al ver de quien se trataba, y puso un enorme esfuerzo para que sus piernas no la tiraran al suelo. Naruto le sonreía con inseguridad, pero aún así, hizo que se derritiera por dentro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Hinata?-Le escuchó preguntar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, la timidez y el temor repentino que la embargaron fue lo único que le permitieron hacer, Naruto sonrió levemente, y la guió hacia una parte solitaria de los campos de entrenamiento. Solamente su entrenamiento ninja le ayudo a permanecer impasible, o por lo menos aparentarlo, pues por dentro estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad y pánico, no quería estar sola con el chico.

Para cuando por fin Naruto se detuvo, Hinata estaba a punto de salir corriendo como una cobarde.

-Perdoname por distraerte de ésta manera, tal vez tengas cosas que hacer, pero es importante-Hinata vio ahí su oportunidad para salir despavorida -.

-D-de hecho...otou...otou-sama necesita verme a-antes de de anocheciera, n-no p-puedo quedarme, g-gomen nasai-Dio media vuelta, preparada para salir huyendo, pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo nuevamente, girándola con una velocidad que la tomó por sorpresa, y más aún, cuando sintió sobre sus labios los del rubio, fuertes y ansiosos, su aliento se esfumó por el respingo que soltó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y con agilidad, Naruto aprovecho eso para profundizar su beso, el cual duró unos segundos más, hasta que Naruto se separo con una maldición para si mismo-.

-Lo siento-Murmuró, con una mano convertida en puño en sus labios-No era mi intención...-Guardo silencio, retiró su mano de sus labios y desvió la mirada-No te detendré más, sólo...sólo dejame decirte, que ésta noche, te veré de nuevo-Y, con una nube de humo desapareció del lugar, dejando a Hinata con una sorpresa que era difícil de disimular.

Toda su resolución de marcharse de esfumó, se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de aquel lugar, mirando hacia el lugar que había ocupado Naruto con anterioridad.

-¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar de ésta manera?-Preguntó al viento, dejando que su mente vagará buscando posibles respuestas a eso, pero, por más que lo intentará, no encontraba una manera de contestar a eso, ni de como resolverlo, por qué desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sabía que no sería posible el olvidar a su primer amor, ni siquiera por los sentimientos que tenía por su prometido-.

nnnnnnnnnnn_-nnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnn

La arena se extendía por bastos kilómetros frente a ellos, sin embargo, su paso no variaba, ni dudaba, era como si la arena de endureciera bajo sus pies, impidiéndoles trastabillar, facilitándoles de esa manera su avance.

-Por lo visto, la pelea será más pronto de lo que imaginábamos-Su compañero comenzó a reír, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos con frustración-.

-Tiene razón, sempai,ésto será muy entretenido, hum-Sasori sonrió, aunque Deidara pensara que el secuestrar al Kazekage de Sunagakure sería fácil, él sabía perfectamente que tan fuertes podrían ser los ninjas de esa aldea, no por nada él había sido uno de ellos-.

-Después de esto, el jinchuuriki del Kyubi será el siguiente, así que debemos procurar no sobrepasarnos, debemos guardar todo el chacra que podamos-.

-Eso lo tengo presente, pero no me impediré divertirme un poco, hum-Sonrió con complacencia, frente a ellos, ya eran visibles los muros que rodeaban la aldea de la arena, su objetivo estaba frente a ellos ahora-Comienza la diversión-.

Ufff, por fin termine, y créanme, ésta vez si que tarde para terminarlo (como tres semanas y nada más salió esto) Espero que les haya gustado, y que no quieran matarme por el enorme retraso en éste y mis demás fics, pero, bien, creo que ya viene sobrando la razón de mi retraso, estoy segura que ya los he aburrido con ellos últimamente, jeje. Espero sus sinceros comentarios sobre éste capitulo, y espero poder leernos pronto, cuídense mucho, y, si no puedo subir nada antes, les deseo una feliz navidad y un mucho más feliz año nuevo.

Hannita Asakura (Laura)


	29. Chapter 29

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_**Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capítulo VI**_

Hinata estaba nerviosa. En el mismo momento en el que puso un pie dentro del territorio Hyuga se vio envuelta en el ajetreo dentro del clan. Todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro y justo cuando iba a preguntar a un miembro del Bouke sobre lo que sucedía, su padre le informó que debía subir a su habitación y arreglarse. Habría invitados más tarde. Alguien importante. Alguien que había llegado recientemente y quería hablar con ellos. Ella debía dejar una buena impresión. Era el momento, había dicho su padre, de que por fin el chico y el padre de éste dieran la cara. Su prometido estaría en su casa esa misma noche.

Su prometido

Su prometido ...

Se miró por millonésima vez ante el espejo de su habitación. El kimono morado con flores lilas que Hanabi le había llevado hacia poco más de una hora le ajustaba perfectamente, su cabello recogido en un moño con mechones sueltos se veía diferente a su estilo normal, y aún así, no estaba convencida. Ése era uno de los momentos que había estado esperando por la mayor parte de su vida, y no quería verse como una simplona.

Sus manos se retorcían frenéticamente, síntoma de un ligero ataque de ansiedad, pero no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Su prometido...

-No estoy lista para esto-Murmuró, dejándose caer al suelo. Suspiró pesadamente y miró sin ver sus rodillas. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no era lo que él esperaba?, ¿qué si a él no le gustaba?, ¿qué si lo decepcionaba?. ¿qué si...qué si él no era nada de lo que ella se había imaginado?

Se odiaba a ella misma, por que esa última pregunta era la que más le molestaba. Que su prometido no se pareciera en nada a lo que ella imagino. Que fingiera ser una persona que no era. _Que no se pareciera a Naruto._

Si, verdaderamente se odiaba.

oooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo-oooooo

Ino se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando con ojos asesinos a su padre. Minato Namikaze la miraba entre divertido y preocupado, la chica había aceptado sin muchos pucheros, gritos ni enojo las explicaciones sobre el por que le habían ocultado que él era su padre, pero en ésta ocasión no parecía dispuesta a aceptar una pequeña explicación respecto al tema.

-En verdad, comienzo a pensar que me creen una idiota completa, nunca confían en mi los asuntos importantes-Minato suspiro internamente y se acercó a ella-.

-Cariño, ya te hemos explicado el por que de no decirte que era tu padre, no te creemos una idiota-Ino resopló-.

-Solamente me dijeron que me estaban protegiendo y que nadie debía enterarse hasta que tú lo hicieras público, eso no es exactamente una explicación cuando no me cuentan de lo que trata el peligro-Cerró los ojos-Sin embargo acepté eso sin una segunda palabra, después de todo, parece que Naruto y tú tienen esa misma paranoia sobre mi seguridad-Suspiró-Pero eso es completamente diferente a lo que ésta sucediendo ahora mismo-.

-No es muy diferente-Murmuró el rubio.

-Claro que lo es-Lo encaró-Van a ir a una cena, Naruto, tú mismo, van a vestirse de gala, ¿por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?, y ¿a donde van en primer lugar?-Preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-Ino, en verdad, no podemos decírtelo, pues es por el mismo motivo-Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la miró con la mayor tranquilidad con la que pudo-Trata de comprendernos, ¿si?, no puedes venir con nosotros debido a que estamos tratando de protegerte-Ino se soltó del agarre de su padre y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de ira.

-Estoy comenzando a hartarme de ser a la que necesitan proteger-Mordió su labio-Y también me siento indigna de su confianza-Giró la cabeza cuando un leve susurró llamó su atención, y aumento la presión en su labio. Naruto acababa de entrar en la habitación, y no lo hubiera notado de no haber sido por el ligero rose de su yukata.

-Ino-chan, deja de molestar a otou-san, o se arrepentirá de tenernos como hijos-Ino abrió la boca para decir algo cortante e hiriente, pero la sonrisa triste en la cara de su hermano la detuvo-Tú estas haciéndonos creer que no somos dignos de tu confianza-Se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos, apretándolas fuertemente-¿Es eso, Ino-chan?, ¿no confías en nosotros?-.

Ino quería gritar, esto se había vuelto en su contra, ella estaba diciendo que ellos no confiaban en ella, y ahora Naruto le devolvía la jugada. Entrecerró los ojos, y distraídamente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente. Estudió a su hermano antes de contestar, bien sabía ella que esa pregunta tenía un truco detrás, su respuesta podía tomar varios rumbos diferentes si su hermano quería distraerla, ¿por qué tenía que regresar siendo un jugador de mentes?, ¿o ella solamente estaba haciendo mucho más grande esa simple pregunta?

-No-Contestó finalmente, lamiendo sus labios-Yo confió en ustedes-Y una enorme sonrisa envolvió nuevamente el rostro de su hermano, ¿había contestado correctamente?

-Entonces, dejaras de hacernos preguntas que serán respondidas en poco tiempo, e irás a comer algo con Shikamaru hasta que llegue el momento de que regreses a dormir-Miró a Minato, quién sonreía levemente ante la vista de sus hijos-Otou-san estará aquí cuando regreses-.

Ino bufó con frustración, en realidad no podía con su hermano. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió atentamente a su hermano, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-¿Por qué solamente Otou-san?, ¿donde estarás?-.

-No divirtiéndose, eso es seguro-Murmuró Minato por primera vez desde que Naruto entró en la habitación-Naruto permanecerá en su departamento hasta el día en que se conozca oficialmente que ambos son mis hijos, no queremos que alguien sospeche nada-Hizo una mueca-Fue un verdadero milagro que hayan aceptado mi palabra de que al traerte a vivir conmigo era simplemente por motivos de entrenamiento y apoyo a tu separación del clan Yamanaka, nadie sospechó nada...pero si tu hermano viene aquí...-Dejó las palabras flotar entre ellos y en realidad no fue necesario comprenderlas, Ino entendió perfectamente.

-Solamente quisiera que me confiaran el por que es importante todo esto-Susurró antes de asentir fuertemente-No preguntaré más, hasta que sea el momento que ustedes me cuenten todo-Frunció los labios-Tengo que irme, estoy segura que antes de hacer nada tendré que levantar de la cama al perezoso de Shikamaru-Dio media vuelta maquinando que es lo que le haría a su perezoso novio como desquite por su frustración, estaba segura que el pobre pelinegro comenzaría a pensar seriamente en esconderse de ella por un buen tiempo o llevarla directamente con un psicólogo para tratar su ira.

-Hum-Comenzó Minato, su semblante preocupado-¿Crees que deberíamos advertir a Nara de que Ino está planeando una tortura para él?-Preguntó dubitativo, Naruto rió levemente.

-No, tomalo como una prueba que debe pasar para demostrarnos que merece estar con ella-Minato sonrió, esperando que el pobre chico estuviera preparado para todo ello.

-Es hora de marcharse-Declaró con voz seria, obteniendo la atención completa de Minato al instante.

-Tienes razón, Jiraiya-sensei y Tsunade-sama deben estar esperando por nosotros-Hizo una pausa y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?, Jiraiya-sensei y yo podríamos...-Naruto lo detuvo.

-No, es momento de dar la cara y enfrentar lo que viene

ooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooo

Neji la miraba con cierto aire de tristeza. Hinata trataba fuertemente de ignorarle, pero no pudo. Él había llegado hacia unos minutos diciendo algo sobre acompañarla, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún movimiento, tal vez esperando que el otro hiciera o dijera algo.

-Lamento que éste momento haya llegado justo cuando Naruto está de vuelta en la aldea-Hinata se sobresaltó por el sonido de la voz de su primo, su rostro se sonrojó al comprender que era lo que quería decir su primo.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?, y-yo estoy contenta de que haya llegado el momento de conocer a mi prometido, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo-Neji se limitó a observarla sin decir una sola palabra, y después de unos cuantos segundos de intensa observación, pareció que las palabras de la chica lo convencieron un poco, por que, reciamente, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para ella, invitándola silenciosamente a salir de su habitación.

Cuando avanzaban por el pasillo, en lo único en lo que la mente de Hinata parecía concentrarse era en poner un pie delante de otro, su mente no aclaraba lo suficiente como para formar una idea lo suficientemente concreta para permanecer en su cabeza por más de medio segundo. Cuando chocó contra la espalda de su primo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, y, además de eso, de que su corazón bombeaba demasiado fuerte para considerarlo normal. Tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a su primo.

-Hiashi-sama me pidió que te trajera a su despacho-Hizo una pausa, y luego suspiro-Tu prometido quiere hablar contigo antes de la reunión con sus padres-Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que las piernas de Hinata se convirtieran en gelatina-Estaré en la sala Hinata-sama-Y después se alejó caminando, dejando a Hinata a punto de echar a correr.

-Él quiere verme-Murmuró, y finalmente ese pensamiento fue el que la hizo decidirse a entrar. Sonrió, todas sus dudas desvaneciéndose, solamente consciente de que por fin se encontraría con la persona de la que se había enamorado lentamente, con la persona que había esperado conocer desde hacía tres años.

Tomando aire profundamente, como si estuviera por sumergirse en medio de una laguna, abrió la puerta del estudio de su padre y entró con paso decidido, no queriendo darse la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Cuando se adentró en el lugar, dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras ella, y, cuando se volvió hacia el escritorio esperando verle ahí sentado, se dio cuenta de que no nadie esperándola en ninguno de los asientos. Un poco sorprendida, comenzó a buscar con la mirada en toda la habitación, hasta que al final, vio una figura frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Se aclaró levemente la garganta, esperando llamar de esa manera su atención, y al lograrlo, su aliento escapó de su garganta, unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

Bien, genial, oficialmente estaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de que su idea de ver a Hinata a solas fuera la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido nunca, pero, bien, quería verla antes que nada, tratar de explicarle, pedirle disculpas, decirle que en verdad la quería...demonios, quería evitar que los demás vieran su primera reacción al darse cuenta de quien era su prometido. En cuanto la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse detrás de él, su cuerpo entró en tensión, y luchó con su cuerpo para darse la vuelta, pero, no fue hasta que escuchó como ella se aclaraba la voz cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, y se alegró de haber decidido verla antes, su expresión era más de desconcierto que de cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba seguro que eso iba a cambiar.

-Hinata-chan-Pronunció con toda la alegría que pudo reunir, y eso pareció sacar a la chica de su sorpresa inicial.

-N-Naruto-kun-Tragó saliva-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, Naruto frunció el ceño y se preparó para contestar, pero algo cambió en la expresión del rostro de la chica, y le hizo permanecer en silencio-Es verdad, m-me habías dicho que ésta noche nos veríamos-.

-Naruto sonrió levemente-Si, yo...-Guardó silencio, pues Hinata miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor-.

-N-Naruto-kun, en-en realidad n-no puedo hablar contigo ahora-La vio tragar saliva nuevamente-E-en realidad no debería estar aquí en este momento, te-tengo que ir a encontrarme con algunas personas, s-solamente vine aquí por que Neji-nisan dijo que debía encontrarme aquí con mi prometido y yo...-Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Naruto con ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Naruto comprendió que, hasta ese momento, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo que él hacia ahí, pero ahora pudo ver la comprensión haciendo mella en ella-Oh...-La oyó murmurar cuando por fin comprendió.

-Si, hum, yo le pedí hablar contigo en privado-Comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su ropa, y fue en ese momento que Hinata se dio cuenta que él iba vestido con una yukata de color negra y unas sandalias a juego, que su cabello estaba ordenado en una coleta baja-Quería hablar contigo antes de que nuestros padres, he, decidan la fecha para la boda-Guardó silencio, esperando ver la reacción de la chica, con unos segundos fue suficiente para querer patearse. Hinata lo miraba con el rostro blanco y una mirada sorprendida completaba el cuadro.

-Tú sabias quien era yo-Lo sorprendió con esas palabras, elevó una ceja cuestionantemente, no comprendiendo exactamente que era lo que quería decir ella-E-en las c-cartas siempre decías que no sabías quien era yo...y ahora...-Mordió su labio, tratando en evitar llorar enfrente de él. Se sentía como una tonta. Seguramente él siempre había sabido quien era ella, solamente que quería evitarle a ella un tonto enamoramiento desde niños y tenerla pegada detrás de el como una chiquilla tonta... tal vez por eso, la había besado antes de irse, solamente para prepararla correctamente para cuando él regresara, tal vez...

-Yo no lo sabía-De pronto. Naruto estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos entre la de él, mirándola directamente a los ojos-Es...-Hizo una mueca-Me di cuenta ese día en el que aparecí en medio de su misión-Llevó una temblorosa hasta el cabello de Hinata, donde descansaba uno de sus regalos-Me alegre mucho cuando vi que usabas mis regalos-Hinata lo miró nuevamente, ruborizada por sus palabras-Me sorprendí al verte con ellas ese día-Sonrió con nerviosismo-Hasta el punto de dejar caer a Ino-chan-Hinata sonrió levemente, recordaba esa parte. Bajó la mirada, y tomando un poco de aire, volvió a levantarla, con incertidumbre reflejada en el rostro.

-En las cartas que me enviaste, decías...-Mojó sus labios con un gesto nervioso-Decías que te habías enamorado de mi, ¿ha cambiado eso, cuando te diste cuenta que era yo tu prometida?-La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto tranquilizó un poco su corazón.

-No, no ha cambiado nada-Se acercó cada vez mas a ella, quedando solamente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia-Y tú, ¿me odias ahora que sabes quién soy?-Hinata simplemente negó, no sintiéndose capaz de decir o hacer alguna otra cosa, Naruto sonrió-Gracias-Murmuró antes de acercarse por completo a ella y encontrar sus labios. Fue su tercer beso, y ésta vez Naruto se tomó su tiempo, tiempo para comenzar a memorizar los labios de Hinata, y para su alegría, sintió como los brazos de la chica se alzaban, y torpemente, trataban de sujetarlo, sonrió y se alejó de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-Debemos darnos prisa en ir hacia la sala, Hiashi-sama no debe tardar en mandar a alguien a buscarnos.

-Comprendo-Murmuró, no muy recuperada como para formar mas de dos palabras juntas, Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Hinata-chan...-Hizo una pausa, y tomó aire-Se suponía que nos conoceríamos oficialmente en el OMIAI-Hizo una pausa, y su nerviosismo era claramente visible para la heredera Hyuga-.

-S-si, y-yo sabía eso-Murmuró en voz baja, casi en un susurro-.

-Pero, cuando supe quien eras, quise decírtelo de inmediato-Sonrió levemente-Quiero hacer que me perdones por enamorarme de ti y hacer que dejaras de lado a la persona que querías-De un par de zancadas, se acercó de nuevo a ella, y le susurró en su oído-Verás que lo conseguiré, por que tú eres una de las mejores cosas que han podido pasarme-Y sin más, tomó su mano, colocándola encima de su brazo-No hagamos esperar más a nuestros padres.

Hinata no dijo nada, aún no podía librarse de la sorpresa, y aunque le hubiera gustado decir algo, no estaba exactamente segura de que era lo que debía. Quería decirle que no era necesario disculparse...él era la persona de la que siempre había estado enamorada... él también era lo mejor que le había pasado...¿qué sucedía con la chica que él quería antes de irse de la aldea?...¿por qué tenían que ir, justo a donde estaba su padre?...¿no podría besarla de nuevo? Su rostro se tornó rojo, y ella bajó la cabeza esperando que él no viera su reacción.

ooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-ooooooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooo

El viento nocturno pegaba ligeramente en el rostro de Shikamaru, mientras él miraba el cielo y escuchaba el movimiento nervioso de Ino. El montón de palabras que la chica había estado dándole desde que habían llegado al territorio Nara. Suspiró, era ya el momento de decir algo al respecto, conocía perfectamente a su novia y sabía que estaba preocupada, y justo el momento en el que ella se quedaba en silencio en esas circunstancias significaba que su preocupación estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, la estaba sobrepasando.

-Ino, no creo que sea nada demasiado peligroso-Se incorporó, recargándose en su codo y mirándola con una sonrisa perezosa-Si así fuera, Hokage-sama habría ido acompañado de alguna clase de escolta-Ino elevó una ceja.

-Te dije que fue acompañado por Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama, ¿verdad?-Bien, Ino tenía un punto.

-Además-Continuó son dejarse inmutar-Has dicho que Naruto y tu padre iban vestidos de etiqueta, y que ellos mismos te dijeron que regresarían después de la cena-Ino suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado, acurrucándose inmediatamente en su costado.

-Lo sé-Volvió a suspirar y clavó la mirada en el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas-Sólo me preocupa el que sigan escondiéndome cosas-Lo miró-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, dicen que es para protegerme, pero, ¿de qué?, si es algo a lo que puedo protegerme como ninja, pienso que deberían de decírmelo, para estar preparada, pero, si es algo que no tiene que ver con un ninja, ¿de qué se trata?-Shikamaru la abrazó, por que, aunque era una de las personas más inteligentes de la aldea, no tenía esa respuesta. Si, su mente ya volaba creando mil y una razones del por que ellos querían protegerla, pero no sabía con certeza sin alguna de sus ideas fuera la correcta, así que no dijo nada.

-Tal vez por ahora deberías aceptar lo que te dicen, y si en un tiempo determinado no te han contado nada nuevo, yo mismo averiguaré de que se trata-Ino sonrió.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa-Murmuró, recargándose de nuevo en él. Guardaron silencio durante un momento, solamente disfrutando del momento juntos. Ninguno quería moverse de ese lugar, de ese momento que compartían juntos. Ser la protegida del Hokage no les permitía exactamente estar juntos mucho tiempo sin tener al mencionado sobre ellos encomendándoles "misiones" o entrenamientos sorpresivos que no tenían sentido alguno para ellos en aquel momento, pero ahora sabían el por que, y planeaban disfrutar el poco momento que el Yondaime Hokage le dejara juntos y solos, añadiendo ahora la llegada de Naruto.

-Shikamaru-Murmuró Ino, el pelinegro solamente murmuró un "¿hu?"-Naruto dijo que tenías que llevarme a cenar-Shikamaru farfulló una maldición para su cuñado, un día de estos golpearía al idiota por hacer su vida más problemática.

oooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo

El silencio invadía la sala como un gorila gigante. Por lo que Naruto podía ver, no era el único incómodo en el lugar, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, basta ya de enfurruñamiento-La voz del sannin de los sapos rompió el silencio, y a Naruto casi le pareció oír como era roto pareciendo malditamente igual que un cristal roto-.

-Un suspiro, y Minato Namikaze se inclinó un poco hacia delante-Hiashi-san, creo que debes saber el motivo del por que estamos aquí-Hiashi Hyuga asintió.

-Y creo que era el momento de hacerlo, Yondaime-sama. Creo que el momento de dar a conocer públicamente el compromiso de nuestros hijos ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, y debemos hacer algo al respecto.

-Tsunade sonrió de medio lado, y dejó en la mesa su vaso de sake-Hiashi, creo que para este momento toda la aldea sabe que tu hija está comprometida y que, en poco tiempo estará casada. No veo la razón para que el compromiso sea anunciado-Minato forzó sus labios a no dejarse llevar por la risa que quería escapar de su boca, miró a Naruto y éste sonrió.

-Comprendo-Murmuró el líder del clan Hyuga, frunciendo el ceño-Entonces creo que, debido que el compromiso no va a anunciarse, podemos organizar un OMIAI para un tiempo cercano-Ésta vez Naruto fue el que tuvo que rechazar la idea de su futuro suegro.

-Hiashi-sama-Hizo una pausa, alargando una mano hasta tomar la de Hinata, le regaló una sonrisa y luego enfocó la mirada en el padre de ella-No estoy de acuerdo con un OMIAI, señor, ya que el motivo de esa celebración es principalmente para que los prometidos se conozcan, pero, como ya sabemos quien es el otro, no veo razón para ello

-Sonrió al ver el fugaz brillo de irritación en la cara del hombre antes de escucharlo hablar-Entonces, no veo el motivo de su visita, además de presentar oficialmente a nuestros hijos-Dijo, mirando a Minato.

-Hiashi-sama, creo que, si las opciones que usted ha proporcionado no son viables, la respuesta es obvia-Juntó los dedos de las manos y apoyándose en ellas encima de la mesa-Hemos venido a plantear la fecha de la boda-La boca de Hinata se abrió por la respuesta al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cabeza, mientras Hiashi simplemente asintió.

-Eso es algo importante-Comentó, mientras se erguía un poco-Y eso debe ser lo antes posible, ya que el contrato de matrimonio estipulaba que se llevaría a cabo cuando ambos cumplieran los quince años-Miró a los mencionados-Y debido al repentino viaje de Naruto, eso no ha sido posible.

Naruto se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, en ese momento no quería recordar el motivo verdadero del por que se casaría con Hinata.

-Bien, si, pero le hemos aclarado el por que de su viaje-Respondió Minato.

-Eso está claro, pero ya que ese no es un problema mas, creo que, como dicen, es el momento de aclarar la fecha de la boda.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, y Naruto pudo ver la muda lucha que se llevaba a cabo entre ambos padres, y miró con nerviosismo a su maestro, éste solamente se encogió de hombros y engulló su sake. Cuando él estaba decidido a hablar, una presencia lo hizo detenerse, se dio cuenta de que nadie más en la sala, a excepción de los dos sannin y su padre, se había dado cuenta de la llegada del ANBU, hasta que éste comenzó a hablar.

-Hokage-sama-La voz del ninja sobresaltó levemente a Hinata, pero Naruto trató de no hacer caso a eso, y se centró en lo que éste tendría que decir.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó su padre, con la voz de Hokage en acción.

-Ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Suna-Sacó de su chaleco un pequeño pergamino que entregó a su líder. De inmediato, Minato lo tomó y lo leyó, mostrando en su rostro una expresión para nada agradable.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Tsunade, y Minato miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Hiashi, ordenándole sin palabras que nada de lo que se dijera tenía que salir de la habitación.

-Han secuestrado al Kazekage-La declaración hizo callar a todos, Naruto tragó saliva, y con resolución se enfrentó a su padre.

-¿Saben quien fue?-Minato lo miró sombrío.

-Akatsuki.

Woojo. ¿Que tal? Se que -de nuevo- me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero como que eso ya es costumbre, ¿no?, hum, bien, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¿no se parece ni un solo comentario?, ¿dejo de escribir de una buena vez?, eso se lo dejo a su elección, por que sinceramente cada vez siento como que mi trabajo es basura, no hay muchos comentarios, ni buenos ni malos, y eso me hace repensarme muchas cosas. En fin, espero sus comentarios, y si piensan que merece la pena seguir escribiendo, la siguiente actualización será de El precio por una vida. Hasta pronto.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Tsuki no tamashi**_

_** Una luna hacia el sol**_

_**Parte II, capítulo VII**_

Naruto no podía creer que se encontrara saliendo de la aldea apenas unas horas después de haber estado frente a Hinata enfrentando la verdad, y ahora se encontrara corriendo contra reloj hacia la aldea de la arena.

Su anterior equipo, del que desde un comienzo renegó, lo acompañaba en ésta ocasión, y no podía sentirse más agradecido con ello. Todo había cambiado desde aquella vez que los colocaron como compañeros de equipo, y ahora no hubiera pedido un mejor equipo de apoyo que ese.

-_Aunque tal vez pudiera haber traído a Hinata-chan-_Suspiró, bien sabía que lo mejor fue no traerla, sería mucha distracción y en ese momento necesitaba mucha concentración. Gaara necesitaba de todo su potencial para rescatarlo con vida de las manos de Akatsuki.

-_Nunca imaginé que éste momento llegara…que me esté preocupando por la seguridad de ese sujeto, cuando antes fue mi enemigo…-_Sonrió, inconscientemente acelerando el ritmo de su avance, haciendo que las otras tres personas detrás de él hicieran lo mismo-_Pero…él es igual a mí, debe de comprenderme ahora, como yo lo comprendo a él, nuestras situaciones son distintas, y al mismo tiempo, son reflejos de lo que hubiera sucedido si nuestro pasado fuera diferente._

-Naruto-Al escuchar su nombre, giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien ahora se acercaba más a él, su rostro una máscara sin expresiones que le dieran alguna señal de lo que quería.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó cuándo éste estuvo junto a él.

-En realidad, ¿crees que sea conveniente el que seas tú, uno de los refuerzos de Konoha?-Pronto, tanto Sakura como Kakashi se unieron a ellos, y por la mirada interrogante que tenían en sus rostros, no habían comprendido la pregunta al igual que Naruto.

-¿Por qué debería de ser malo?-Cuestionó el rubio, deteniendo su avance, los demás lo imitaron y esperaron por la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Hmp-Murmuró, desviando la mirada con algo de enfado-Es fácil para todos nosotros el saber que eres el más fuerte de los ninjas de nuestra generación, pero aun así…-Miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo-Sigues siendo un jinchuuriki, vamos a enfrentarnos contra Akatsuki, quien se dedica a cazar a personas como tú…eres el hijo de nuestro actual Hokage, ¿cómo es que te permitió el venir en ésta misión?-.

-Naruto observó con detenimiento a su amigo, había varias formas de entender esas preguntas, por ese motivo se tomó su tiempo para contestar a ellas-Otou-san confía en mi fuerza y en mis decisiones, fui yo el que le pidió venir, y no dijo nada en contra-Hizo una pausa, y sonrió levemente, dando un ligero puñetazo en el brazo de su amigo-No tienes que preocuparte por mi Sasuke-teme, voy a estar bien-Un ligero tono carmesí se posó en las mejillas del Uchiha.

-Dando un golpe en la mano del rubio, se acercó a él con gesto amenazante-No te creas demasiado Naruto, sí, estoy preocupado, pero de que el mismo Gaara te desconozca y quiera matarte, ahora que has regresado y tienes apariencia de gay-Sakura se soltó a reír mientras Kakashi golpeaba levemente la espalda de Sasuke, viendo que Naruto aún estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta.

-Moh, moh, Sasuke, no debes discriminar a las personas por su apariencia-Sonrió al ver que Naruto se preparaba para contestar-Además, tu supuesto chico gay, anunciará su compromiso y posterior boda muy pronto-Fue el turno de avergonzarse del rubio, mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban con sorpresa-.

-E-eso…-Carraspeó, y dio media vuelta-Se supone que nadie está enterado aún de eso, Kakashi-sensei-Comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo-S-será mejor que nos demos prisa, debemos llegar a la aldea de la Arena-.

-Ma-matte Naruto, ¿por qué nadie sabe de esto?, porque estoy segura que Ino no lo sabe, o de lo contrario estaría enojada o algo por el estilo-.

-Sólo mi padre lo sabe, y ahora también mi prometida y su familia-Los miró sonriente-Ni ella ni yo sabíamos quién era el otro, ésta noche nos encontramos por fin-Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida.

-N-no me digas que es…-Naruto se tensó un poco, dando la respuesta a la pregunta, pero antes de que la Haruno dijera alguna otra cosa, Sasuke interrumpió.

-Será mejor marchar, Naruto tiene razón, debemos llegar lo antes posible-Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Si, por eso espero que me perdonen, los veré después, estoy adelantándome-Formando un sello en la mano izquierda, desapareció en un rayo de luz amarilla-.

-Ese idiota-Masculló, mirando el lugar recientemente dejado por su amigo-Le dije que era peligroso para él acercarse a Akatsuki, tsk-Kakashi le golpeó levemente el hombro.

-Él sabe cuidarse por sí mismo, de otra manera, como él mismo dijo, Minato-sensei no le hubiera permitido la salida de la aldea, además…-Hizo una pausa-Está preocupado por Gaara-.

-Hum-Bufó, cruzándose de brazos-Eso ya lo sé, pero no era razón suficiente como para dejarnos de lado-.

-No le pasará nada, tiene mucho por lo que regresar a casa, además solamente irá hacia la aldea de la Arena, no sabemos qué dirección tomaron los miembros de Akatsuki-Sakura asintió ante las palabras del de cabellos grises-.

-Tsk, démonos prisa entonces-Murmuró Sasuke, comenzando nuevamente su recorrido, ésta vez, con una velocidad mayor a la anterior-_Si haces alguna tontería sin nosotros dobe, te juró que te golpearé hasta que ese zorro se compadezca de ti y te curé-._

_-…..-….._

Ino miraba la ventana de aquel lugar. Su enfado era visible para las personas que la acompañaban, pero ninguna dijo nada, nadie diría nada hasta que ella expresara su enojo en voz alta.

-¡Waaa!-Estalló por fin, dejando que algunos cuantos suspiraran con alivio. La confrontación es mucho mejor que el silencio-¿Por qué demonios no me dijo nada?-.

-Fue una misión inesperada, Ino-Murmuró Shikamaru-.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero acaba de llegar el día de hoy, y…-Su mirada se centró en su padre, quien la miraba con la seriedad correspondiente al Yondaime Hokage, esa que cruzaba su cara cuando hablaba con ella como el líder de la aldea, no como su padre-Se trata de Akatsuki, ¡es demasiado peligroso para él!-Golpeó con fuerza uno de los vidrios de la ventana, y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que lo había quebrado, pero se relajó levemente al ver que nadie prestó atención a ello.

-Debes tener confianza en Naruto, Ino-Habló Minato, poniéndose de pie, y colocando una mano en el hombro-Él puede hacer esto, además, ésta con Kakashi y Sasuke, ellos lo apoyaran en lo que sea necesario.

-Pero…-Guardó silencio, no viendo la razón de seguir discutiendo cuando las personas dentro de esa oficina parecían estar de acuerdo en la decisión del Hokage

-Naruto-kun estará bien, Ino-chan, no debes preocuparte-Sorprendida, Ino miró a su amiga, Hinata se encontraba sentada cerca del escritorio del Yondaime, con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana más próxima.

-Oh, Hinata, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, ¿en qué momento…?-Detuvo su pregunta al ver la forma en la que su amiga estaba vestida-¿Por qué estas vestida con un kimono?-Al momento de terminar la frase, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia las vestimentas de Minato, quien, sin comprender nada, miró a su hija preguntándose el motivo de su inspección hacia él-¿E-e-ella estaba cenando con ustedes?-Preguntó un tanto sorprendida y a la vez ofendida. Ni su padre ni su hermano habían querido que los acompañara. Hinata había estado con ellos aunque no formara parte de la familia, más aún, habían confiado en Hinata, sobre lo que no quisieron hablar con Ino.

-Sí, ella estuvo en nuestra cena-Contestó simplemente, comprendiendo que era exactamente lo que la chica quería decir con su pregunta. Suspiró levemente, recargando su barbilla en sus muñecas, colocadas sobre el escritorio-Tuvimos una cena en la mansión Hyuga. Asuntos del clan.

Bien, genial. Ella misma sabía que los asuntos de cualquier clan no podían ser discutidos con alguien que no perteneciera a éste, por lo que no podía enterarse de lo que se había hablado. Entendía la razón del porque su padre había asistido a ella, después de todo era el líder de la aldea. Podía medio comprender el porqué se había permitido la presencia de los dos sannin , que por cierto ahora no estaban allí. Pero lo que en verdad no cuadraba en su entrenada mente shinobi, era porque Naruto había sido admitido. Se suponía que nadie, además de los de esa sala y unos otros pocos, sabían que se trataba del hijo del Hokage, y de cualquier manera, si dado el milagroso caso de que el clan Hyuga supiera esa verdad, significaría que ella (Ino), también estaba permitida dentro de ello. Lo que la llevaba nuevamente a sospechar sobre todo eso. Necesitaba respuestas, pero no las obtendría en ese momento. Sabía esperar, y aunque tuviera que hacer uso de las habilidades del clan Yamanaka, sacaría la información que necesitaba.

-….-…..-

Su avance había sido demasiado rápido, el trayecto que normalmente duraba casi tres días, lo habían realizado en el transcurso de la noche. Para los primeros rayos de sol del nuevo día, ya habían casi alcanzado su destino. La entrada a la aldea de la arena ya se observaba delante de ellos.

-Ya era hora-Murmuró Sakura, quién seguía el ritmo marcado por los dos shinobis. Tal y como ella observaba la situación, pronto debería comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad, tanto Sasuke como Kakashi eran, por mucho, más veloces que ella, y por supuesto, tenían mayor resistencia. Detuvo un momento su avance cuando, a través del aire y la arena, una figura se dejó vislumbrar-¿Quién…?-Vio acelerar el paso a su compañero de cabello negro, y tanto a ella como a Kakashi tuvieron que hacer lo mismo.

-Naruto-Escucharon murmurar al Uchiha, mientras se detenía. Cuando ellos hicieron lo mismo, pudieron constatar que se trataba del rubio.

-Pensé que estarías esperándonos en la aldea, Naruto-El mencionado miró a Kakashi, y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he estado en la aldea, y me he informado de lo necesario-Miró a Sakura-Necesitan tu ayuda en el hospital de Suna, el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro, fue envenenado-Entonces, miró a Sasuke y a su sensei-He recibido un mensaje de mi padre, estaremos recibiendo un equipo de apoyo en poco tiempo.

-Entonces, será mejor que vayamos de una vez a la aldea, esperaremos ahí a nuestros refuerzos-Sakura comentó, haciendo ademán de comenzar a avanzar, pero el suspiro de fastidio por parte de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Tú no quieres esperar por refuerzos, ¿no?, por eso estás aquí. Irás ahora, ¿verdad?, tsk-La voz de Sasuke se oía llena de fastidio, pero Sakura pudo ver en su rostro que no era completamente así. Sasuke quería ir a rescatar lo antes posible al Kazekage tanto como Naruto quería hacerlo. Y se dio cuenta, con una leve sonrisa, que no era precisamente porque el Uchiha viera al pelirrojo como un posible amigo, si no, simplemente, para apoyar a Naruto.

-Solamente estaba esperando para ver si alguno de ustedes quería unirse a mí-Contestó en medio de una sonrisa.

-Como si Minato-sensei no nos mataría si te dejáramos ir solo-Murmuró Kakashi-.

-….-….-….-….-….-

Ino contuvo el aliento una vez más. Desde el momento en que decidió tomar éste curso de acción, supo que era tal vez, la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida.

La noche anterior, cuando por fin habían llegado a casa, había cuestionado a su padre sobre exactamente qué había sucedido esa noche en la cena de los Hyuga y por qué su hermano había asistido a ella, pero, como esperaba, ninguna respuesta fue dicha. Minato se había retirado a dormir un poco después de su "conversación", e Ino, bien, ella no había dormido lo suficiente por pensar detenidamente su siguiente paso a seguir. No quería seguir manteniéndose en la ignorancia sobre cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la familia.

Había llegado a una decisión, pero, a pesar de tener la mayor parte de la noche para llevarla a cabo, su indecisión la había llevado a éste punto. El tratar de entrar en la mente del gran Yondaime Hokage, en pleno comienzo del día, con un rubio completamente despierto.

-_Creo que hasta ahora, ésta es la idea más peligrosa que he tenido en toda mi vida-_Se encontraba sentada frente a su padre en la mesa, mientras ambos desayunaban. Ese era, tal vez, el único momento del día en que podría encontrar al rubio relajado e intentar la técnica-_En verdad espero que se sienta lo suficientemente relajado conmigo como bajar la guardia, y que si logra descubrirme, no me odie demasiado._

-Ino, ¿aún sigues enojada por que no te permití ir con el equipo de apoyo?-La mencionada se tensó ante esa pregunta. Había pasado su tiempo planeando como conseguir la información que quería, y había olvidado completamente de ese punto. Su padre había mandado un equipo de apoyo, "sólo para verificar que todo vaya bien", había dicho, y sin embargo, no le había permitido ir. Había enviado al equipo de ese raro Maito Gai.

-N-no, de hecho me había olvidado por completo de eso-Contestó, llevando un bocado a su boca para evitar tener que contestar cualquier otra cosa.

-Me alegro, por que en verdad, no quise enviarte a esa batalla-Sonrió-Eres demasiado importante para Naruto y para mí, no me arriesgaría a dejarte pelear de nuevo contra Akatsuki aunque ahora eres una kunoichi más fuerte que la última vez.

-¿Entonces porque ni-chan si puede…?

-Bien, digamos que estoy preocupado por él, por eso he enviado el equipo de apoyo y a su propio equipo con él, sin embargo, confío en que ganará, ya que ha desarrollado técnicas muy poderosas.

Ino asintió y tragó saliva, no iba a discutir nada sobre eso. Respiró profundo, y aprovechando que el rubio estaba preparando una tostada con mermelada, Ino juntó sus manos en rápidos sellos, y susurró el nombre de su técnica antes de poder echarse para atrás.

Poco después, se encontraba dentro de un lugar oscuro, su cuerpo flotaba alrededor, y sonrió. Hasta el momento había logrado lo que se proponía, aunque ahora le quedaba encontrar la parte de los pensamientos que quería conocer, y ver si no había demasiados escudos mentales que atravesar.

-…..-…-…-

-Por fin los hemos encontrado-Murmuró, inclinándose lo suficiente como para ver hacia la entrada bloqueada que se encontraba debajo de donde se encontraban.

-No creo que sea sencillo introducirse, sin embargo, está sellada-Sasuke gruñó levemente ante el comentario de su sensei.

-Regularmente con éste tipo de sellos, necesitaríamos buscar la segunda parte, ya que el que se encuentra en la entrada, solamente es la mitad de él-Sasuke volvió a bufar ésta vez por lo que dijo Naruto, haciendo a éste sonreír-_Pero, podemos retirarlo de una manera menos convencional, ¿no lo crees?-._

_**-Esa será una forma más rápida de entrar ahí y rescatar al Kazekage-**_Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de su padre "mental", con su guía en conocimientos de fuinjutsu, sería pan comido el quitar ese sello antes de que cualquier Akatsuki se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Háganse un poco hacia atrás-Dijo con una sonrisa, obteniendo miradas sorprendidas por parte de sus compañeros.

-Si lo que piensas es lanzar alguna clase de jutsu, déjame advertirte que no funcionará-Naruto miró al moreno con una ceja arqueada, sorprendiendo a éste.

-Nunca dije que haría algo como eso-Llevó su mano hacia su porta shuriken, y después de un momento, tenía en ella un pergamino en blanco, un envase de tinta y un pincel-Será más fácil de ésta manera-Canturreó, mientras extendía sus instrumentos-Sólo denme unos cuantos minutos, y permanezcan preparados, en cuanto el sello se desvanezca, entren-Con agilidad, sus dedos tomaron el pincel y lo sumergieron en la tinta, comenzando de inmediato a trazar sobre el pergamino, una enorme serie de sellos inentendibles para los otros dos.

-No sabía que el dobe supiera algo de fuinjutsu-Kakashi asintió mientras sonreía.

-Sensei le enseño muchas cosas, pero en cierta manera, no esperé que estuviera en éste nivel-Ambos miraron con detenimiento, antes de que Kakashi suspirara-

-Démonos prisa Sasuke, eso no tomara mucho más tiempo-Con un saltó, quedó a unos cuantos metros en frente de la entrada a la cueva, asintiendo al pelinegro a su lado para esperar a entrar en acción.

-¡AHÍ VA!-Gritó, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pergamino, una onda de chacra salió de su cuerpo, y unos segundos después, un ejército de sellos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el sello en la entrada. Una pequeña luz y su subsiguiente nube de humo, fue la señal hacia los portadores del sharingan para adentrarse en la cueva-Muy bien, aquí vamos-Murmuró siguiendo a ambos.

Lo primero que vio al entrar, no fue a sus compañeros. Su mirada se centró en la enorme estatua al fondo de la cueva, y en los extraños ojos que poseía ésta. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse pesado, y su mente comenzó a cerrarse, vio con aprehensión la extraña luz que se concentraba en frente de la estatua y al cuerpo dentro de ella.

-¡Gaara!-Gritó, antes de sentir como caía de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo llenándose de dolor, mientras el sello en su estómago comenzaba a brillar-¿Qué demonios…?-Murmuró, sintiendo como su interior comenzaba a desgarrarse-¿Kyubi?-Preguntó, antes de que un sonido sordo rebotara por encima de él.

-….-….-….-

Ino miró con fuerza la mesa delante de ella. Su mente completamente revuelta con lo que había descubierto. Saltó, levemente sobresaltada cuando una tasa fue colocada delante de ella.

-Naruto no quiere que te diga ni una sola palabra, no quiere que estés enterada de eso -Subió su mirada sobresaltada, ¿se había dado cuenta de que entró en su mente?-Creo que el permitirte buscar lo que querías saber en mi mente no es incumplir mi palabra, ¿no lo crees?-.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero honestamente no sabía que decir. Era demasiado vergonzoso que tu padre descubriera que te habías inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, además de lo que había descubierto.

-¿Por qué me protegen tanto?-Murmuró después de un largo tiempo, obteniendo de inmediato la respuesta.

-Porque eres importante para nosotros-Dijo con seguridad-Además, el hecho de que no haya podido evitar ese compromiso cuando fue establecido, por lo menos, manteniendo en secreto que eres mi hija, evitaremos que tú también seas comprometida a la fuerza con alguien que no conoces.

-Ino bufó-Sí que lo conozco, estoy segura que si me comprometieran con alguien, ese sería Neji-Se quedó en silencio, y negó con la cabeza-Pero no entiendo porque ni-chan si tiene que casarse con…-Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño-Entonces, ¿él es el misterioso prometido de Hinata?-Minato asintió, sin comprender exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

-Hm, creía que eso había quedado claro-Y para su sorpresa, vio como la rubia golpeaba la mesa.

-¡Sí!, yo sabía que conocía la letra de esos pergaminos-Torció de nuevo la boca-Lo mataré por la evidente diferencia de regalos que nos hizo en estos años-Cruzó las manos frente a su pecho, aun frunciendo el ceño, pero de pronto, relajó la mirada, mirando claramente conmovida a su padre-¿Sabes?, es una tontería que ellos no supieran hasta ahora el nombre de sus prometidos, todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Ambos han querido al otro desde que éramos niños, y ahora entiendo por qué nunca quisieron dar el gran paso de declararse. Estaban enterados de que se casarían con alguien escogido por sus padres.

-Asintiendo, Minato miró a los ojos de su hija-Yo no pude hacer nada, o al menos, creo que no pude hacer nada, si es verdad lo que ustedes cuentan, mi espíritu pudo haber dicho algo, pero creo que tu hermano no quiso.

-Lo sé, Naruto es un idiota testarudo-Se puso de pie, una nueva luz rodeándola-Iré a consolar un poco a mi futura hermana, si estamos juntas, podemos recibir a golpes a ni-chan cuando regrese por preocuparnos

-…-….-…..-

-Sasuke-Murmuró, viendo como su amigo se colocaba delante de él. El pelinegro acababa de lanzar un ataque de fuego hacia las figuras colocadas sobre los dedos de la estatua, haciendo que una a una fueran desapareciendo hasta dejar solamente a tres de ellas-Gracias, ttebayo.-Sasuke asintió, sin perder de vista a las tres figuras restantes, mientras la luz que rodeaba el cuerpo del Kazekage comenzaba a eliminarse poco a poco.

-Encárguense de ellos, Sasori, Deidara. El rubio es el jinchuuriki de nueve colas-Asintiendo, las dos figuras más nítidas saltaron para quedar alejados de la estatua, mientras el cuerpo del Kazekage caía pesadamente al suelo, al mismo momento que el suelo bajo la estatua comenzaba a temblar, tragándose a ésta lentamente-No es necesario cuidar de ése cuerpo, el proceso casi fue completado, no necesitaremos lo que aún ha quedado dentro-Y diciendo eso, la tercer silueta desapareció.

-Sempai, creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco, hemos estado ocupados, hum –El rubio de coleta comentó, mostrando una sonrisa rara-.

-Mantente serio en esto, Deidara-murmuró el otro, saltando hacia su izquierda, esquivando el ataque que Kakashi llevaba en la palma de la mano, preparado para atacar.

-Sí, eso es todo lo que tienen, esto no será divertido, no podré mostrarles mi forma de hacer arte, hum-.

-No necesitamos nada de eso-Murmuró Naruto, poniéndose de pie, su voz más grave de lo normal-**El zorro está enojado, no lo dejaron salir a jugar, abrieron la puerta y al momento fue cerrada-**Sasuke miró al de cabellos grises, cuestionando lo que acababa de suceder, pero Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros-**Por eso, quiere con ustedes-**En un rayo de luz amarillo, desapareció de la vista, apareciendo de nuevo detrás del rubio Akatsuki, una enorme bola azul rodeada de rojo, en su mano-Pero no le eh dado permiso, _**Oodama rasengan**_-Y estampó la bola sobre la espalda del rubio, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos rojos en el otro Akatsuki-.

-Maldición-Murmuró Sasori, viendo el cuerpo de su compañero. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que el rubio estaba muerto, nadie podía sobrevivir a ese tipo de ataque directamente-.

-Bien, es hora de terminar con el otro-Sasuke comentó, saliendo de su estupor-Debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que el equipo de apoyo llegue a quitarnos algo de ejercicio-.

-Tsk, no estaré aquí para cuando ese equipo llegue-Murmuró, levantó su cola y una gran cantidad de humo comenzó a salir de ella-Porque mi veneno los matará antes-.

-…-…-…-…-

Sakura avanzaba a toda su velocidad, su mente planeando formas de asesinar a Lee y a Gai sin que nadie se enterara que había sido ella. Desde el momento en el que se había encontrado con el equipo de Neji, su carrera había sido, si se podía, más veloz que la que había sostenido con su propio equipo.

-Lamentó esto, Neji y yo estamos acostumbrados a sus excentricidades, espero que no te moleste demasiado-Sakura sonrió levemente a Tenten, aunque interiormente quería golpearla por permitirle a esos dos idiotas llevar siempre esa velocidad-.

-Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun son igual de veloces, mantuvimos esa velocidad para llegar a Suna-Dijo, ahorrándose el detalle que esa había sido la única vez que ambos hacían eso.

-¡Gai sensei, hemos llegado!-Anunció Lee, haciendo que Sakura dejara salir un gran suspiro de alivio-.

-Ya era hora-Murmuró, acercándose hacia donde Lee señalaba. Vio sorprendida que sus tres compañeros se encontraban de pie delante de ellos, Kakashi cargando a alguien sobre su espalda-¿Están bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí-Contestó Naruto sonriendo-Nosotros estamos bien, pero los miembros de Akatsuki no-.

-….-…-

Hola!, es un milagro que esté por acá de nuevo dejando capítulo. Sé que me he tardado demasiado y no puedo hacer nada con ello, más que pedir disculpas, sinceramente me hubiera gustado escribir o subir algo antes, pero mis dotes de escritura se están perdiendo lentamente. Espero que el capítulo les agrade, nos estamos leyendo después, cuídense.


	31. Chapter 31

Muy buenas noches a todos! Vengo a informar, que aunque tenga casi un año desaparecida, sigo con mis hijos, no voy a abandonar, lo que sucede es que mi inspiración se me fue de viaje y aun no la localizo.

He recibido comentarios pidiéndome que actualice o que les diga si sigo o no, claro que sigo! Ya he dicho que nunca voy a abandonar a mis hijos.

Cambiando de tema. Una amiga y yo hemos creado un foro, dedicado a comentar nuestras lecturas favoritas, libros (aunque planeo ponerme a comentar fics, asi que atentos XD )

Si alguno de ustedes quiere unirse, es más que bienvenido (sirve que ahí me encuentran diario y me acosan un poco XP)

El link lo dejo en mi profile, me encuentran con el nick de hanna.

Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: alguien mas esta enamorado de la nueva película de Naruto? Ya quiero leer!


End file.
